La Fusion des Mondes
by Elysabeth
Summary: NE TIENT PAS COMPTE DE POTC2 .Chapitre FINAL en ligne. Trois êtres à la fois différents et semblables s'uniront pour sauver l'Univers. crossover Seigneur des Anneaux .
1. Prologue

                     Un elfe 

                                       Regardant devant lui du haut d'une colline

                                                                   **Un forgeron **

Observant l'océan du haut d'une falaise     

                                **Un homme**

                                                          Examinant l'étendue d'une ville par la fenêtre d'un édifice

Tous trois se posent la même question, au même moment...

« _Qu'y a-t-il au-delà de cet horizon..._ »

*****

Une porte à travers le temps et l'espace a été ouverte

Qui donc a osé détruire la frontière séparant les Dimensions?

Nul ne le sait

Mais

Il faut trouver l'auteur de ce déséquilibre avant que l'Univers ne soit plongé dans le Chaos

Trois hommes ont été choisis

Chacun d'eux proviennent d'un monde différent

Mais ils sont liés par un destin commun

Ils devront alors s'unir

Et retracer l'être infâme qui a perturbé le fil du Temps et de l'Espace

**_À suivre..._**


	2. Troisième Monde

Le jeune William Turner se tenait sur les remparts de la Forteresse de Port Royal. Accoudé sur le clocher de pierre, il admirait l'immensité de l'océan devant lui.

C'est ici-même qu'il avait put embrasser pour la toute première fois sa douce et courageuse Elizabeth Swann. Et le même jour, il avait vu s'éloigner la Perle Noire, avec à bord son étrange allié le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Le grand navire avait disparut derrière l'horizon et se dirigeait vers de nouvelles aventures. Bien qu'il ait été heureux de retourner vers Port Royal, Will enviait son ami Jack. Il aurait voulut découvrir l'inconnu lui aussi...

« Aille! »

Will se frotta la tempe, pris par un léger mal de tête.

« Will? »

Une voix lointaine tira le forgeron de ses songes et fit estomper aussitôt son mal.

« Will, vous voilà! »

Cette voix... Cette voix qui l'envoûtait depuis sa tendre enfance... 

Le jeune homme se tourna et il la vit, toujours aussi radieuse. Sa grande beauté correspondait en tout point à ce que n'importe quel homme cherchait chez une femme, mais les sentiments de Will ne s'étaient pas basés sur l'aspect physique. C'est son caractère spontané, aventurier et téméraire qui l'avait toujours attiré.

« Elizabeth... »

Il avait soupiré son nom, heureux de la voir. Elle et lui avaient peut-être échangé leurs voeux, mais Will avait peine à croire encore qu'une jeune femme de si bonne famille lui soit promise. Une telle union était peu commune et Will ne voulait pas attirer sur Élizabeth les regards méprisants des gens. Mais pour la fille du Gouverneur, le statu de Will lui importait peu. Elle l'avait choisit et personne ne pourrait rien n'y changer.

« Will, il y a longtemps que je vous cherche! dit-elle de sa voix enjouée. Vous avez quitté la maison très tôt ce matin; je ne vous ai même pas entendu. 

-Vous dormiez si bien. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. J'ai eu envie de venir contempler le soleil levant. »

Elizabeth s'approcha, passa son bras sous celui de son fiancé et posa sa tête contre son épaule. À son tour, elle regarda l'horizon, sereine. Le vent marin soulevait quelque peu sa chevelure et elle se laissait bercer par le son des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers du précipice où la forteresse avait été construite. Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants puis, Elizabeth dirigea son regard vers son bien-aimé « pirate ». Celui-ci continuait à observer l'océan d'un air songeur.

« Will... Quelque chose vous tourmente. »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et croisa le regard marron de sa compagne. Elle le connaissait si bien... D'un seul coup d'oeil, elle pouvait deviner le moindre de ses soucis et Will s'en étonnait toujours.

« Vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque, Miss Swann. »

Will avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton légèrement moqueur. L'appeler Miss Swann avait toujours irrité Elizabeth et il en était conscient. De plus, elle allait bientôt devenir Miss Turner, mais elle préférait de loin que son compagnon l'appelle par son prénom. Malgré tout, Elizabeth lui sourit, sachant que Will tentait de la provoquer délibérément.

« Cessez vos taquineries et dîtes-moi donc ce qui vous tracasse Monsieur Boule de Bois Turner, répondit-elle, aussi moqueuse que lui. »

Will adopta un regard plus sérieux et observa l'océan de nouveau.

« Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de vous demander ce qui se cache derrière cet horizon? »

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

« Au bout de l'horizon? Mais c'est l'Europe, Will.

-Non, je ne parle pas de ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de l'océan. Je parle de ce qu'il y a au-delà du ciel, de nos terres, de nos mers...

-Que pourrait-il bien y avoir ?

-Je l'ignore... Mais... Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il y a peut-être autre chose? Que, ailleurs, je ne sais où, se trouve un autre monde...?

-Un autre monde? Will, vous me faites penser à cet explorateur, Christophe Colomb, ria-t-elle.

-Oui. Lui il a réussit à prouver qu'il y avait d'autres continents, mais ...

-Mais vous, vous voudriez prouver qu'il y a un autre monde que le nôtre, est-ce bien cela? »

Elizabeth l'observait comme une grande soeur observerait son petit frère à l'imagination trop fertile.

« Vous me croyez fou, n'est-ce pas?

-Je n'ai rien dis de tel. Je trouve votre hypothèse légèrement saugrenue, c'est tout. Toutefois, ce Christophe Colomb a longtemps été traité de fou avant qu'il ne prouve ses suppositions. Alors, peut-être avez-vous raison Will, qui peut savoir... »

William sourit à sa compagne. Il prit une bonne respiration, car il s'apprêtait à révéler quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais fait mention à personne.

« Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai toujours été assoiffé d'aventure. En partant pour l'Amérique, je me disais que je pourrais enfin assouvir cette soif d'inconnu. Pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, cette soif est toujours présente en moi.

-Du sang de pirate coule dans vos veines, Will. Et les pirates éprouvent constamment ce désir insatiable de libertés et d'aventures. »

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment et elle enchaîna :

« Envieriez-vous le Capitaine Jack Sparrow? »

Elizabeth ne lui laissa même pas le temps de lui donner une réponse.

« Will, si vous n'êtes pas heureux à Port Royal, si la vie de pirate vous conviendrait mieux, dîtes-le moi. Je peux comprendre qu'être un forgeron ne vous plaise pas et que vous désiriez partir vers l'inconnu, comme l'a fait Jack. À ce moment, votre soif d'aventure s'étancherait enfin. Si tel serait votre bonheur, je ne peux que l'accepter. Sachez toutefois que peu importe où votre désir vous mènera , je vous accompagnerai Will... »

Le jeune forgeron fut ému par les paroles de sa compagne. Il lui prit ses mains et embrassa leurs jointures.

« Elizabeth... Votre attention me touche... Malheureusement, j'ai cette sensation amère que même en devenant un véritable pirate, même si je parcours les sept mers et que j'explore chacun des continents... ce désir d'aventures qui me tenaille ne pourrait jamais être comblé.

-Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas?

-Parce que je réalise que cette envie de découvertes s'étend au-delà de ce monde... »

-Je ne saisie pas...

-J'ai peine à saisir moi-même Elizabeth.

-Est-ce donc cela votre tracas? Vous êtes tourmenté parce que vous avez envie de partir à l'aventure vers un monde qui n'existe pas? »

Will demeura muet. Il se doutait bien que ses propres affirmations ne tenaient pas debout. Élizabeth l'observa, apparemment inquiète. Elle posa la main sur son front.

« Mmh, température normal...C'est étrange.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avouer? Vous me croyez fou, dîtes-le une fois pour toute.

-Peut-être est-ce la chaleur du soleil qui rend vos idées troubles...continua-t-elle, toujours moqueuse. »

Elle l'embrassa et s'éloigna quelque peu.

« Je vous laisse reprendre vos esprits, Monsieur Boule de Bois Turner. Moi je dois me préparer aux festivités, car, j'ose croire que vous vous en souvenez, le Gouverneur prépare un somptueux banquet en l'honneur de notre prochaine union. Lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux, vous viendrez me joindre à son Manoir. »

Sur ce, elle le quitta en lui lançant un dernier regard sournois. Will la vit s'éloigner en secouant la tête, à la fois exaspérée et amusée par les propos de son futur mari.

« _Elle ne me croit pas..._pensa-t-il. »

Si l'être en qui il avait le plus confiance ne le croyait pas, qui le ferait? 

Will n'avait jamais eu aucun indice qui l'aurait pousser à croire une telle chose et pourtant, il sentait depuis toujours qu'il y avait bel et bien un « ailleurs » au-delà de son monde. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment c'était possible, mais il en avait la certitude. Et ce matin, ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil n'était pas l'envie de contempler le levé du soleil. Non. C'est cette étrange certitude de l'existence d'un autre monde qui l'avait réveillé. Ce qui avait troublé son sommeil, c'est ce désir d'en savoir plus, d'apporter une lumière à ses questions. Auparavant, il ne s'était pas réellement soucié de ses interrogations, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose s'était produit...ou allait se produire... Quelque chose qui fait en sorte que son désir de partir à la découverte d'un « ailleurs » est plus grand que jamais...

Perdu dans ses mille et une questions, Will se sentit  étourdi.

                                                                                 Ses idées se firent de plus en plus sombres.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages prenaient une forme étrange... Le soleil se fit plus éblouissant qu'à son habitude... 

Une migraine le frappa soudainement comme avant l'arrivée d'Élizabeth, mais elle fut encore plus forte que la dernière fois... 

                                                                            Will se prit la tête à deux mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... »

Ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter. Il tomba à genou et la migraine fut plus souffrante encore.

                                                                                                            Puis...le noir total... 


	3. Deuxième Monde

« Votre esprit vagabonde encore une fois, maître Elfe... »

Une voix rude et ronchonnante, mais à la fois amicale et moqueuse, avait tiré ledit elfe de ses songes...

Les deux inséparables compagnons, Legolas et Gimli, se trouvaient au sommet des Collines de la Tour. Plusieurs jours de marche les séparaient du monde civil. Devant eux se dressaient des plaines, apparemment infinies. Mais nos deux confrères savaient qu'après avoir traversé ce désert de verdure, ils allaient se retrouver devant le Golfe de la Lune, cette étendue d'eau bordée par les Havres Gris. Et là-bas les attendait un des derniers navires elfiques qui les emporterait au-delà de la Terre du Milieu, vers le continent de l'Aman.

Legolas avait profité d'une légère pause pour observer l'horizon et imprégner dans son esprit les dernières images de ces paysages immenses dont il était témoin. Bientôt, il ne verrait ces terres que dans ses pensées et là où ils se dirigeaient, plus aucune communication avec le monde des mortels serait possible. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis 3000 ans n'allait devenir que souvenirs.  

L'elfe était nostalgique, mais le temps de partir était venu. Gimli et lui étaient les seuls membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau à être encore vivants. Leur amis et alliés n'étant plus de ce monde, rien ne les retenaient ici. Ils avaient accompli leur destinée pour la Terre du Milieu et ils méritaient maintenant de vivre en paix et l'esprit serein dans les Terres Immortelles. 

Malgré ce sentiment de fierté pour avoir contribué à la paix de ce monde, Legolas était toujours certain que tout n'était pas terminé. Il sentait quelque chose l'appeler depuis longtemps. Pour expliquer cet appel, il s'était d'abord souvenu des paroles de la Dame des Galadhrim : « Après avoir entendu les cris de la mouette volant au-dessus de la Mer, plus jamais votre esprit ne trouvera le quiétude. Et un jour, l'appel de l'océan dominera vos envies et vous quitterez ce monde vers Valinor... » L'elfe avait donc cru que c'était l'appel de l'océan qu'il avait entendu dans son coeur, mais plus Gimli et lui s'approchaient de leur but, plus Legolas avait l'étrange sensation que ce n'était pas seulement la mer qui l'interpellait... Cet appel qu'il entendait depuis longtemps en lui s'étendait au-delà des Terres Immortelles, bien plus loin ailleurs... Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne découvrirait pas d'où venait cet appel, qui semblait venir d'un lointain « ailleurs », il ne pourrait trouver la paix de son âme et ce, même s'il atteignait Valinor qui, pourtant, était réputé pour que tout tourment disparaisse à jamais.

Il observait toujours cet horizon qui ne semblait avoir ni de fin ni de commencement. Souvent il s'était surpris à rêvasser tout en admirant la beauté de ces paysages grandioses, mais jamais il s'était attardé à cet horizon... Qu'y avait-il là-bas, derrière la terre, la mer et le ciel? Pour la toute première fois, Legolas observait devant lui sans être en mesure de distinguer ce qui se trouve au loin. Seul son coeur percevait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à qualifier de quoi il s'agissait. 

« Pour quelles raisons avez-vous une mine si désappointée, mon ami? »

Gimli s'était incliné la tête vers le haut pour mieux observer le visage songeur de son compagnon. Legolas, lui, ne détournait pas son regard de l'horizon et il ne prêta guerre attention aux paroles du nain.

« Voilà un autre exemple de la singularité d'esprit des Elfes! On leur adresse la parole et ils font mine de ne rien entendre! »

Gimli ne pensait pas ce qu'il affirmait. Avec toutes ces années en compagnie de Legolas, sa mauvaise opinion des elfes n'était plus la même et Legolas avait appris également à apprécier la race des Nains à sa juste valeur. Toutefois, ils aimaient bien se provoquer mutuellement de temps à autres, juste pour le plaisir de se quereller. Gimli pensa alors que l'elfe allait contre-attaquer en lui lançant une insulte à son tour, mais rien ne fut. Legolas se contenta de lui sourire vaguement.

« Qu'avez-vous donc, mon ami? Vous n'êtes guère dans votre état habituel...

-...Gimli... Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'observer l'horizon pour la première fois... »

L'elfe n'avait pas quitté des yeux le paysage, comme s'il percevait quelque chose d'inhabituel au loin.

Gimli porta son attention vers ce que son confrère semblait scruter à l'horizon, mais il ne vit que des plaines désertes, un soleil brillant et chaud ainsi que des nuages dans le ciel, poussés doucement par un vent léger.

« Que voient vos yeux d'elfes, Legolas? Que regardez-vous aussi gravement? 

-Justement Gimli... Je ne vois rien...»

Le nain ne comprenait rien aux dires de son ami.

« Soyez plus explicite, Legolas.

-Gimli... Vous est-il déjà arrivé, auparavant, de vous poser des questions sur ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de cet horizon, au-delà de ce monde?

-Bien entendu. Tout être ici-bas se demande un jour ou l'autre à quoi ressemble les Terres Immortelles... Mais nous, nous aurons bientôt le privilège de le découvrir.

-Non, je ne faisais pas mention de Valinor, Gimli. Je parlais plutôt de ce qui se trouve « ailleurs »...beaucoup plus loin que l'Aman...

-Ailleurs que l'Aman? Mais...il n'y a rien Legolas. L'univers est déjà suffisamment grand à mon avis.

-J'ai la profonde certitude que non.

-Qu'insinuez-vous?

-Que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je ne peux croire qu'il n'existe qu'un seul monde semblable au nôtre.

-Pourquoi cette soudaine déclaration Legolas? Jamais je ne vous ai entendu discuter d'un tel sujet.

-Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'entendais aucun appel, Gimli...mais...maintenant, je sens que l'on m'invoque quelque part... Je croyais qu'il s'agissait des Terres Immortelles, mais j'avais tort. Non...j'entends un appel qui vient de plus loin encore...

-Legolas...Auriez-vous perdu la raison?

-Peut-être, maître Nain... Peut-être... »

Legolas eut soudainement un vertige, le forçant à prendre appui sur l'épaule de son camarade.

« Legolas, vous ne vous sentez pas bien? »

L'elfe ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, pris d'une soudaine migraine. Jamais il n'avait connu ce genre de malaise auparavant. Seuls les hommes pouvaient éprouver de tels maux.

« Ma tête...Que m'arrive-t-il... »

Legolas arrivait de moins en moins à se tenir debout. Gimli tentait de le supporter, mais malgré sa grande robustesse, l'elfe était trop lourd pour lui. Ce dernier s'affaissa à genoux, se tenant la tête à deux mains.

« Legolas! Par la grande Moria, qu'avez-vous?! »

L'elfe n'entendait qu'à peine les paroles de son compagnon. Tout bougeait autour de lui. 

« Legolas, parlez-moi! »

Gimli le tenait par les épaules et le regardait, inquiet et intrigué.

« Je vous en conjure, dîtes quelque chose, mon ami! »

Le nain n'eut aucune réponse.

Legolas s'enfonçait dans le gouffre de son esprit...

                                                                              Il ne voyait plus rien

                                                                                                           Tout était noir...

********************************************************************

_Ouf! Toujours plein de suspens hein...ne m'en veuillez pas trop!_

_Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis surprise du nombre de reviews que je reçois sur cette fic. Je croyais qu'un « crossover » entre les Pirates des Caraïbes et le Seigneur des Anneaux n'attirerait pas plus que deux ou trois personnes... Enfin bref, tant mieux si ça vous plait!_


	4. Premier Monde

Au plus haut étage d'un édifice, situé au coeur d'une ville achalandée, un homme d'affaires en complet gris feuilletait une tonne de documents reposant sur son bureau. L'homme en question arborait un air préoccupé et sévère.

« ...Ensuite, tu dois signer là, et à cet endroit-ci, et puis sous le nom de l'agence, et puis sur cette copie du contrat également... Tiens, voilà de quoi écrire. »

De sa main gauche, l'homme en complet gris offrit un stylo et de sa main droite, il prit un autre dossier.

« J'ai essayé de t'avoir ces vacances que tu voulais tant, mais c'est réellement impossible, mon vieux. On ne peut pas remettre à plus tard ces promotions-là...dit-il, les yeux rivés sur le dossier. »

L'homme en complet avait toujours sa main gauche tendue dans les airs, attendant qu'on lui prenne le stylo. Puis, il jeta un coup d'oeil devant lui.

« Alors? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ces signatures? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

En face de lui, assis de l'autre côté de son bureau, se trouvait un jeune homme. Ce dernier n'accordait aucune attention aux paroles de son interlocuteur en complet gris. Le coude sur le bois lustré du bureau, le menton dans sa paume et la tête inclinée vers les fenêtres de la pièce; le jeune homme semblait rêvasser.

« Orlando?!! M'écoutes-tu seulement?? »

Le ton impatient de l'homme en complet tira soudainement le jeune rêveur de ses songes.

« Hein? Quoi? »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, comme si on venait de le réveiller d'un profond sommeil. 

« Tu disais quoi Al?

-Bon sang! Orlando, depuis ce matin que tu es dans la lune! Je me tue à tout organiser ton horaire pour les prochains mois, alors tu pourrais au moins m'accorder une minute d'attention! C'est pour toi que je fais tout ça! »

Le ton colérique de Al ne sembla guère impressionner Orlando qui, lui, demeurait passif, voire même blasé...

« Pardon Al... J'ai la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci...et j'avoue être exténué : tournage par ici, promotion par-là...

-Écoute, je suis ton agent, pas ta mère. Je suis pas là pour t'écouter te plaindre. Tu étais aussi conscient que moi des sacrifices que tu aurais à faire en t'embarquant dans cette aventure, alors assume maintenant.

-Ça va, ça va... T'énerve pas...

-Allez, signe ces papiers qu'on en finisse. Dans une heure on a une conférence de presse sur ton prochain film et il ne faudrait pas arriver en ret...

-_Monsieur Mc Gregor, un appel sur la 3. »_

Al appuya rageusement sur un bouton de son téléphone.

« Pas maintenant, Gloria! J'ai un client!

- _Mais Monsieur Mc Gregor, il s'agit du Président du Ministère Culturel .... _répondit la voix sortant du téléphone.

-Le Président? C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là.... Bon, très bien, je le prends! dit-il, contrarié. »

Al prit le combiné, mais juste avant qu'il n'appuie sur le bouton qui allait le mettre en communication avec le Président, il afficha un regard exaspéré à son client.

« Bon, pendant que je m'occupe de ce vieux grincheux, toi tu signes ces papiers...

-C'est quoi au fait?

-Bonté divine! Je viens de passer trois heures à t'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait! »

Il soupira.

« Ce sont les contrats d'engagement qui te sont offerts pour les trois prochaines années. Tu signes et c'est dans la poche. »

Il lui lança son stylo.

«Grouille-toi. »

Al s'affaissa dans son fauteuil de cuir à roulettes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de sourire. Il s'éclaircit la voix, appuya sur le bouton du téléphone et approcha le combiné à son oreille.

« Monsieur le Président! Quelle bonne surprise! dit-il, hypocritement. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de vos nouvelles si vite ... Vous allez bien? »

Bien qu'il rageait intérieurement (sentiment dû à la fainéantise de son client et l'appel imprévu du « vieux grincheux »), Al tenta de parler sur le ton le plus amical et diplomate qu'il pouvait adopter.

Pendant ce temps, Orlando tapotait, avec le stylo, les contrats qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il hésitait à signer... Il devait d'abord réfléchir. Replongeant dans ses songes, il se leva de son siège. Al ne se préoccupa guère de lui, trop concentré dans son entretien avec le Président. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, Orlando s'approcha des immenses vitres de la pièce où il se trouvait. Celles-ci servaient à la fois de fenêtre et de mur, ce qui donnait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur. Étant au plus haut étage de l'édifice, le jeune acteur avait une vue imprenable de toute la ville. Le soleil commençait à décliner, signe que la journée s'achevait, et ses rayons orangés se reflétaient sur des milliers d'autres buildings qui surplombaient le quartier. 

Orlando baissa les yeux et observa les dizaines de passants dans les rues qui, de là où il était, lui apparaissaient aussi grands que des fourmis. Les gens se bousculaient sur les trottoirs, pressés de se rendre on ne sait où. On pouvait entendre les klaxons des voitures prises dans les embouteillages des rues. Toute cette hâte, tout cet empressement et cette frénésie dont il était témoin rappela étrangement à Orlando le rythme de vie qu'il menait lui-même depuis quelques années. Il s'était lancé dans toute une aventure en devenant acteur et il était bien conscient de sa chance. Depuis son inoubliable prestation dans le rôle d'un certain elfe, les producteurs se l'arrachaient. Les contrats et les projets se sont succédés d'une manière incroyable et, jusqu'à ce jour, Orlando n'avait pas remarqué à quel point sa vie n'était maintenant qu'un tourbillon effréné où contrats, promotions, conférences, tournages et séances d'autographes s'entremêlaient incessamment.

Orlando se demandait bien aujourd'hui où tout cet engouement le mènerait. Il voyait son existence défiler devant lui à une vitesse insoupçonnée. À quoi avait-il abouti? Mis à part la gloire et l'argent, qu'est-ce que son métier lui avait réellement apporté? 

« Rien... »

Le jeune acteur s'était parlé à lui-même, tout bas. Son agent ne l'avait même pas entendu tant il semblait plongé dans sa conversation téléphonique. Orlando ferma les yeux. Il passa machinalement une main dans sa chevelure sombre et se caressa l'arrière de la nuque, cherchant à masser quelques nerfs engourdis de son cou.

Il était las...fatigué de ce train de vie...et pourtant, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa situation. 

Orlando reporta son attention vers la fenêtre et observa de nouveau la fourmilière, en bas.

« Je ne veux pas finir comme eux... Vivre dans la hâte et l'empressement; ça ne me ressemble pas...»

Al fut loin de se douter que son client était en train de se livrer un véritable combat intérieur contre sa propre conscience.

Les voyages, le succès, la gloire, l'argent... Orlando possédait tout ça, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas... Même en étant l'acteur le plus convoité, un grand vide l'habitait. Un vide qu'il n'avait jamais comblé. Un vide qui le torturait depuis longtemps. En gravissant les échelons de la célébrité, Orlando avait cru que ce vide disparaîtrait de lui-même, mais...il avait eut tort. Aujourd'hui encore, il sentait le néant et l'ennui.

Orlando devait se l'avouer : il avait toujours eut du mal à s'adapter à ce mode de vie. Jouer, interpréter, donner vie à un personnage était sa grande passion, mais il avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'on appréciait ses prestations seulement parce qu'il était bel homme. Toutes les filles de la planète s'entichaient de lui et pour les producteurs qui l'engageaient, cette popularité signifiait énormément d'argent dans leurs poches. Néanmoins, Orlando avait ignoré cette sensation qu'on le manipulait, car être acteur voulait dire s'oublier soi-même pour jouer quelqu'un d'autre... devenir un personnage qui était à cent lieues de ce qu'il était, lui. Et être quelqu'un d'autre, il en avait besoin... Il pouvait s'évader de sa réalité chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la peau d'un de ses personnages. Et lorsqu'il ne jouait pas, qu'il était obligé de rester lui-même, Orlando commettait les plus grandes folies capables de lui faire oublier son insupportable train de vie; bungie, saut en parachute... tout ce qui procurait une montée d'adrénaline. Ainsi, il avait l'impression que sa vie était trépidante. De fait, elle l'était...qui n'aurait pas rêvé de mener une existence semblable à la sienne? Mais, pour Orlando, rien de ce qu'il accomplissait ne le contentait. Était-il en train de devenir un de ces acteurs capricieux qui n'est jamais satisfait de quoi que ce soit?

Il donnait l'illusion à tous que sa vie était un véritable conte de fées, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Orlando se torturait la conscience à essayer de se persuader que tout allait pour le mieux chez lui. Il se tenait l'esprit occupé en acceptant les mille et un projets cinématographiques qu'on lui proposait, mais rien n'y fit; rien ne put combler son vide intérieur. 

Aujourd'hui, il en avait assez. Ça ne pouvait plus durer; cette vie allait le rendre fou. Orlando ne savait pas ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de son mal de vivre, mais tout ce dont il avait envie c'est de s'exiler aussi loin que possible. Par contre, peu importe où il se retirerait dans ce monde, ses obligations et ses responsabilités finiraient tôt ou tard par le rattraper. 

Non.

Il devait fuir plus loin encore, là où rien ni personne ne l'atteindrait.

Orlando leva son regard vers le ciel afin d'oublier cette ville prisonnière d'un rythme de vie alarmant.

Seul l'horizon était immobile et calme. Les nuages se déplaçaient lentement et le soleil s'inclinait, perdant peu à peu de sa lumière. La sérénité des cieux l'apaisa.

« Au bout de cet horizon, peut-être trouverais-je ce que je cherche... »

Que cherchait-il exactement?

L'oubli ? La paix? Le repos? Une sorte d'accomplissement de soi? 

Orlando se posait bien des questions... mais... quoiqu'il cherchait, il était certain de ne rien trouver en ce monde. Son travail lui avait déjà permis de parcourir les quatre coins de la planète et aucun endroit qu'il eut visité n'avait été apte à lui offrir l'exil qu'il désirait...

Tous ces dilemmes et cette prise de conscience troublèrent le jeune acteur. Il sentit soudainement son coeur battre dans son crâne. Cette affreuse douleur à la tête rendit Orlando incapable de continuer sa méditation.

Tout devint sombre et mouvant autour de lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et se laissa glisser contre la vitre de la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi je me sens si faible... »

Le son de la voix de Al, parlant toujours au téléphone sans se rendre compte du malaise de son client, résonnait de manière si agressive dans sa tête que Orlando dût se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains. Il était devenu sensible au moindre bruit. 

Sa souffrance l'entraînait au plus profond de son esprit et bientôt, il n'entendit et ne vit plus rien...

Seul l'obscurité l'entourait...

                                                           le noir absolu...

                                                                                                                         le silence...

*********************************************************************

Petits Messages

**Momo** : Oh, tiens, je ne savais pas que tu étais une adepte des Pirates des Caraïbes aussi! Tant mieux! En passant, je t'ai fais un clin d'oeil dans le précédent chapitre. « Par la grande Moria, qu'avez-vous ? » C'est de toi que j'ai pris ce juron! Hihi!

**Erika** : J'aime bien tenir mes lecteurs en haleine oui! Tu as dû le constater aussi pour le tout dernier chapitre, loll!

**Linoaskywalker **: Merci! J'hésitais beaucoup à publier cette histoire parce que je ne savais vraiment pas si un crossover entre le Seigneur des Anneaux et les Pirates intéresserait les gens. On pourrait même dire que c'est un crossover entre trois mondes parce que Orli s'y trouve aussi! Bon enfin, j'espère que ça va continuer à plaire...Merci encore pour tes encouragements!

**Auroradarks** : Wouah! Ben....merci! Ça me touche que tu me mettes dans tes favoris! (tite larme à l'oeil) Merci aussi pour ton commentaire sur ma première fic « Ounilam ». J'espère que l'histoire te plaira autant que la Fusion! En passant, moi aussi je préfère Orlando en elfe! Les oreilles pointues m'ont toujours fait craquer! Mais il est bien en pirate aussi... Et Depp! Que dire! Il est génial! C'est le meilleur film qu'il a fait je trouve! D'ailleurs, j'ai tellement aimé que je suis allée voir les Pirates 8 fois! Oui oui! 8 fois!Une vrai accro!

**Tania** : Ah non! Pas deux Orlando...mais trois! Hihihih! C'est encore mieux!

**Elizabeth** : Je rougie...Merchi! Et j'ai très hâte de lire tes futurs histoires!

**Kupo **: Heu...ben...merci pour la correction! Moi je suis loin d'être une As en vocabulaire et en grammaire hein... Alors, soyez indulgents, please! ;)  

**Anonymoua** : Prévisible dis-tu? Tut tut tut! Ne jamais prononcer ce mot en ma présence! Je suis LOIN d'être prévisible! Loll... Non, je plaisante. Je le suis peut-être un peu cé vrai... Mais en lisant cette histoire, tu as dû comprendre pourquoi Calacolindi n'a pas eut de mise à jour depuis un mois. Je suis plutôt concentrée sur mon Crossover...Mais, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas! Je vais bientôt écrire un chapitre neuf à Cala, promis! Merci de ta patience! Gros kissoubisou!

Et un énorme merci également à Nobodyuo, Aurialie, Charlita, Eryna et biensûr Kate Potter!


	5. Brouillard

L'obscurité sembla se dissiper peu à peu. 

Le néant fit place à la lumière.

Le jeune William Turner ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il gisait sur le sol. Un sol qui ne lui était pas familier... Un sol sans herbe, ni pierre, ni sable. 

Will se releva péniblement, encore étourdi par la douloureuse migraine qui l'avait frappé quelques instants plus tôt. Ou peut-être quelques heures plus tôt? Ou même quelques jours? Le forgeron n'avait plus de notion du temps... La durée de son inconscience lui avait parut une éternité.

Il observa les alentours. La falaise, d'où il se tenait, avait disparue. Une brume épaisse l'entourait et il ne pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit devant lui. Pourquoi y avait-t-il autant de brouillard? Il lui semblait que, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, le temps était ensoleillé. Et là, tout était gris autour de lui. Visiblement, il ne se trouvait plus à Port Royal...

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je donc? » 

Intrigué, il voulut se gratter la tête, mais il constata qu'un chapeau à plume reposait sur son crâne; le même qu'il avait porté le jour où il avait libéré de la potence le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Puis, il tâta ses vêtements et se rendit compte qu'il portait également la même chemise et la même cape qu'au jour du départ de Jack. Il baissa une main vers sa hanche et découvrit une ceinture munie d'un fourreau. Sa fameuse épée y était rangée; cette arme qui lui avait servi à combattre les Pirates Maudits...

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir revêtu de tels vêtements ce matin... »

Will était vraiment confus.

« Je n'ai sans doute pas encore retrouvé mes esprits moi... »

Il se frotta les yeux et secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place une bonne fois pour toute. Hélas, rien ne changea; la brume qui l'entourait était toujours présente et il portait encore les mêmes vêtements.

« Mais, pourquoi suis-je donc attifé comme si un dur périple m'attendait? se demanda-t-il. »

« _C'est en raison de la grande aventure qui ne tardera pas à débuter!_ » 

Une voix irréelle avait résonné en écho tout autour.

« Qui a parlé?! »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. 

« Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de bien mauvais goût! »

Personne ne lui répondit... Avait-il rêvé de cette voix? 

« Elizabeth a raison; je suis complètement fou... Mais peut-être ne suis-je toujours pas réveillé? Peut-être que je sombre encore dans l'inconscience...»

« _Peut-être...Ou peut-être pas!_ » 

La voix s'était manifestée de nouveau. Will se tourna dans tous les sens, cherchant à savoir d'où provenait cette voix, mais celle-ci semblait venir de partout et nulle part.

« Montrez-vous! »

« _Hihihi!_ »

L'étrange voix s'était mise à ricaner. Un rire qui rappelait celui d'un enfant...

Le forgeron devint soudainement inquiet. Il était peut-être dans un rêve, mais cet endroit lui inspirait aucune confiance et ce rire malicieux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il continua à scruter les environs, à la fois curieux et méfiant. Will remarqua bientôt une silhouette dans le brouillard dense. Était-ce le propriétaire de cette voix mystérieuse? Il décida de s'approcher. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre ...

Il entama une marche discrète à travers la brume grise. À mesure qu'il se rapprochait, la silhouette lui apparaissait de plus en plus clair. C'était une silhouette humaine et adulte. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir de la personne qui s'était adressée à lui plus tôt puisque la voix semblait celle d'un enfant. Will s'approcha davantage, à pas feutrés, la main sur le manche de son épée. 

« Que ce soit une illusion ou un rêve, être équipé d'une arme me sera peut-être utile après tout...murmura-t-il. »

Il était maintenant à quelques mètres à peine et il put constater que la personne en question était de dos. Quelques brumes l'entouraient encore, mais Will eut l'impression, par la longueur de sa chevelure, que la personne était une femme. Il desserra ses doigts qui étaient crispées sur la garde de son arme; était-ce Élizabeth?

Il voulut l'aborder en lui tapotant l'épaule, mais alors qu'il la frôlait presque, la personne fit brusquement volte-face. En un geste plus rapide que l'oeil, la « femme » banda un arc sorti de nulle part et, avant même qu'il puisse réagir, Will se retrouva menacé par une flèche pointée sur sa gorge. 

La femme était en fait un archer.

Will fut complètement abasourdi. Un sentiment de crainte et aussi de surprise pouvaient se lire à travers son regard. Pour un rêve, la pointe de cette flèche appuyée sur sa peau était particulièrement douloureuse...

Des yeux bleus aussi profonds qu'un océan le dévisageaient d'une façon très intimidante.

« Vous croyiez réellement pouvoir me surprendre? lança l'archer. »

Will ne savait que répondre. Il observa, de la tête aux pieds, l'être étrange qui le menaçait. Il possédait des cheveux blonds aussi longs et lisses que ceux d'une dame, un corps à la fois musclé et mince, une drôle de tenue verte et puis... des oreilles...d'étonnantes oreilles...

« Mais... Bon dieu...Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? »

C'est tout ce que Will trouva à dire. Il était paralysé. Non pas à cause de la menace de cette flèche sur sa gorge, mais plutôt à cause de cet individu à la fois humain et surnaturel. Jamais il n'avait fait une telle rencontre, même en rêve...

L'archer demeurait immobile, prêt à décocher son missile au moindre geste suspect. Il donna suite aux paroles du forgeron, sur un ton empli de mépris.

« Je ne décline pas mon identité aux fourbes et usurpateurs. »

Will ne savait pas pourquoi il avait droit à tant de sarcasmes, mais il tenta de rester stoïque face à cette provocation.

Voyant que le forgeron ne disait pas un mot, l'archer continua son propre discours.

« J'ignore par quelle sorcellerie vous avez pu abuser de mon esprit de la sorte, mais je vous conseille de faire cesser tout envoûtement ou bien cette flèche aura raison de vous! »

Un envoûtement? Will avait songé que tout cela était un rêve ou une chimère quelconque, mais il n'avait pas pensé à un envoûtement... Lui qui venait à peine de mettre un terme à la malédiction de la Perle Noire, il fallait encore qu'il soit mêlé à une histoire de sortilèges... Mais, peu importe; ce méprisable individu venait de le traiter de fourbe et usurpateur, puis, à présent il l'accusait d'être à l'origine de cette mascarade? C'en était trop; l'archer avait réussit à l'irriter sérieusement. Durant un court instant, Will oublia le danger que représentait la flèche pointée sur lui et il reposa une main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à dégainer. Mais, l'homme à l'arc lui rappela vite qu'il n'était guère en position de riposter; il appuya davantage son obus sur la gorge de sa victime, jusqu'à ce que sa peau en soit presque percée. Will calma ses ardeurs, mais osa tout de même répondre à son agresseur.

« Je ne suis pas l'auteur de toute cette folie!

-Alors, que faites-vous en cet endroit?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir. »

Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur le visage du forgeron. 

« D'abord ce mal de tête. Ensuite cette brume, puis cette voix ricaneuse et maintenant un archer farfelu?! Décidément, ma migraine m'a rendu bon pour l'asile! »

L'archer abaissa légèrement son arc.

« Une migraine? Vous auriez  été aussi atteint d'une migraine insupportable? »


	6. Duel

Le gouffre dans lequel l'esprit de Legolas était tombé se dissipa. 

Les ténèbres firent place à la lumière.

L'elfe rouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu face au sol. Il leva la tête et ne vit qu'un brouillard intense autour de lui. L'herbe de la colline où il se trouvait avait disparue et les rayons du soleil ne tapaient plus sur son visage. 

« Que m'est-il arrivé... »

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Legolas se relève, sur ses gardes. Son instinct était en alerte...

« Gimli... »

Il observa les alentours, cherchant son compagnon. Mais, même avec sa vue perçante il ne parvint pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit devant lui.

« Gimli? Gimli, où êtes-vous?! reprit-il avec un peu plus de vigueur. »

Personne ne lui répondit.

Qu'était-il arrivé à son ami nain? Et où avait-il donc abouti? Quel était cet abîme?

L'elfe ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était produit pour qu'il se retrouve dans un endroit pareil. Toutefois, un élément lui revint à l'esprit; un terrible mal de tête. Il se rappela alors l'affreuse migraine qui l'avait frappé. Jamais il avait connu un tel malaise auparavant. Il fallait qu'il ait été victime d'un empoisonnement quelconque ou bien d'un mauvais sort pour avoir souffert autant.

Oui.

Un mauvais sort. Il était très probable qu'il s'agisse en fait d'un sortilège, car il pressentait une grande puissance autour de lui; une force apparente à celle d'un Sorcier... Quelqu'un l'avait conduit ici.  

Il sentit alors sa poitrine resserrée par quelque chose. L'elfe était tellement préoccupé par les alentours suspects qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une lanière de cuir était attachée autour de sa poitrine. Puis, il constata que son carquois de flèches et son arc y étaient accrochés ainsi que les deux fines lames elfiques dont il s'était servi maintes fois pour combattre des assaillants.

Legolas demeura stupéfait. Lorsqu'il avait entamé son périple vers les Havres Gris, il ne portait aucune arme. La Terre du Milieu n'étant plus à ses jours sombres, il était devenu inutile de voyager armé puisque à présent la paix régnait sur toutes les Terres des Peuples Libres.

L'elfe était maintenant certain d'être sous l'emprise d'une sorte d'envoûtement. Il commençait à être sérieusement inquiet. La puissance qu'il ressentait devait être très forte pour qu'on l'ait muni de ses armes sans même en avoir eut conscience. Il se sentait manipulé comme un vulgaire pantin et cela ne lui plaisait guère. L'étrange brouillard ne le rassurait pas non plus. On tentait d'embrouiller son esprit, ses idées...

Soudain, Legolas perçut des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui.

Il n'était pas seul.

La brume qui l'entourait nuisait à sa vue, mais sa fine ouïe, elle, demeurait à l'affût du moindre son.

Peut-être que le responsable de cette mesquinerie était dans les parages ... et il lui ferait payer cette blague outrageante....

« _Mon arc me sera sans doute utile après tout._ »

L'elfe se demanda alors pourquoi on l'avait armé. Si on lui voulait du mal, pour quelle raison lui aurait-on laissé une chance de se défendre? 

Mais...le temps n'était plus aux questions... Legolas resta immobile, attentif aux pas qui approchaient de plus en plus près.

Il ou elle était derrière lui à présent. Legolas ne bougea pas, tel un fauve guettant le moment propice pour se jeter sur sa proie.

La lenteur et la discrétion des pas indiquaient que l'individu avançait vers lui sur la pointe des pieds. Cherchait-il ou elle à le prendre par surprise? Pensait-il ou elle que l'elfe ne se rendrait pas compte de sa présence?

« _Tel sera pris celui ou celle qui croyait me prendre..._ pensa-t-il. » 

Puis, avec cette adresse et cette furtivité qui n'appartenaient qu'à ceux de sa race, Legolas se retourna en un éclair, encochant une flèche sur la corde de son arc et bandant ce dernier sous la gorge de l'individu.

« _Un humain..._ »

Legolas avait réussit à prendre de court son adversaire; l'humain était paralysé et pris au dépourvu. Il profita donc de ces quelques instants de surprise pour étudier son potentiel ennemi et ce, en le gardant à sa merci. L'elfe ne ressentait pas en cet homme la puissance qui s'était jouée de lui. Apparemment, ce curieux personnage ressemblait à n'importe quel autre humain qu'il avait connu. Mais... ses vêtements étaient étranges; des collants et un couvre-chef à plumes? 

«_ Je ne connais aucun peuple humain possédant un tel style d'accoutrement._ »

Quoi qu'il en soit, Legolas resta méfiant, car cet humain était quand même muni d'une épée. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la dégainer. De plus, cet individu cherchait peut-être à le tromper en lui faisant croire qu'il ne possédait aucune puissance maléfique en lui... Et cet air abasourdi qu'il arborait n'était sans doute qu'une façade cachant un être malin et mesquin...

« Vous croyiez réellement me surprendre? »

Legolas attendit une réponse de lui, mais tout ce que l'homme put dire fut :

« Mais... Bon dieu... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il était? 

Était-ce une plaisanterie? Ignorait-il vraiment à quelle race il appartenait?

Non.

Cet homme se moquait de lui, rien de plus. Et il ne se laisserait pas prendre à son jeu en lui révélant qu'est-ce qu'il était et qui il était.

« Je ne décline pas mon identité aux fourbes et usurpateurs.» 

Legolas resta immobile, ne laissant pas paraître la légère crainte qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Ce qu'il venait de dire était offensant, mais il l'avait fait de manière délibérée. Après avoir été provoqué de la sorte, si l'homme s'avérait vraiment le responsable de cet envoûtement, il n'hésiterait pas à faire enfin preuve de sa vraie puissance. Ainsi, Legolas verrait la face cachée de son ennemi; et il aimait mieux se mesurer à lui au plus vite que de le laisser jouer la comédie avec ses airs d'homme désemparé. 

Cependant, l'homme ne réagit pas. L'elfe continua donc son discours, préparant des paroles encore plus provocantes. Legolas jouait avec le feu, mais il fallait forcer cet individu à montrer ses véritables intentions...

« J'ignore par quelle sorcellerie vous avez pu abuser de mon esprit de la sorte, mais je vous conseille de faire cesser tout envoûtement ou bien cette flèche aura raison de vous! »

L'homme succomba enfin; il chercha à dégainer son arme. Legolas appuya sa flèche plus fermement encore sur la peau de son adversaire et l'homme abandonna sa tentative... Était-ce tout qu'il pouvait faire pour riposter? Aucune incantation? Pas de magie? Pas de télépathie? Rien? 

Peut-être que Legolas avait jugé un peu trop vite cet individu... S'il était si malin et si puissant, il aurait sut qu'une épée contre un arc est totalement futile.

« Je ne suis pas l'auteur de toute cette folie! »

L'elfe remarqua une certaine bravoure et aussi de la crainte à travers le ton da sa victime. Il semblait stupéfié autant que lui par les événements... Disait-il la vérité?

S'il n'était pas le responsable de cet envoûtement...

« Alors, que faîtes-vous en cet endroit? 

-J'aimerais bien le savoir. »

Il semblait ignorer autant que lui la raison de leur présence dans ce brouillard infini. 

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme. Un sourire qui laissa Legolas perplexe...

« D'abord ce mal de tête. Ensuite cette brume, puis cette voix ricaneuse et maintenant un archer farfelu? Décidément, ma migraine m'a rendu bon pour l'asile! »

Une voix ricaneuse? L'elfe ne savait pas du tout à quoi il faisait allusion, mais il n'y prêta pas attention longtemps, titillé par la façon dont il venait d'être surnommé. 

Archer farfelu?

Quelle audace de l'avoir nommé ainsi alors qu'une flèche le menaçait! Ou plutôt, quel manque de jugement! Pour Legolas, ce drôle de personnage lui paraissait de moins en moins suspect et de plus en plus naïf voire même niais.  L'elfe ne se méfiait plus, il était amusé à présent. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas distraire, car un détail que l'homme avait mentionné lui revint en mémoire; le mal de tête. Avait-il donc un point en commun avec cet étrange individu? 

Legolas abaissa son arc; cet homme n'était définitivement pas celui qu'il croyait.

« Une migraine? Vous auriez été aussi atteint d'une migraine insupportable?

    *                                                                                             *                                        *                                                                    

 William était intrigué.

« Serait-ce également votre cas?

-Oui... »

Cet archer était-il dans la même situation que lui? Apparemment oui puisque, d'un seul coup, son regard emplit de mépris avait fait place à un air questionneur et son arc était à présent rangé sur son épaule.

« _Peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul à être devenu complètement aliéné... Non, je ne suis pas fou. Je suis..._ _Je suis en train de rêver. Non. De cauchemarder!_ se dit le forgeron, tentant de maîtriser son sang froid. _Du calme, Will. La personne devant toi n'est qu'une hallucination. Une hallucination qui ... qui a eu une migraine, comme toi..._»

« C'est étrange. Un personnage de rêve qui a mal à la tête? C'est du jamais vu! »

Will se rendit compte qu'il venait de réfléchir à haute de voix. Il se mordit la lèvre, regrettant sa maladresse.

Legolas l'observait, légèrement confus, mais tout de même encore amusé par les propos de cet individu.

« Je ne suis pas un personnage de rêve. »

William se rappela la douleur de cette flèche sur sa peau. Si cette douleur était bien réelle, peut-être que cet archer était tout aussi vrai. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme à oreilles pointues possédant des cheveux dorés et lisses... Quoique... Après avoir affronté des squelettes morts-vivants, toute rencontre inusité pouvait être possible maintenant.

« Qu'êtes-vous alors, si je puis me permettre d'insister... »

L'elfe venait de menacer ce pauvre type et il l'avait mal jugé. Il était donc normal qu'il lui donne son nom. D'autant plus que s'il n'avait jamais vu d'humain du genre, peut-être que cet humain n'avait jamais vu d'elfe de son acabit non plus. Legolas était de nature solitaire, mais vu les circonstances troublantes, il valait mieux que cet homme soit de son côté.

« Je suis quelqu'un qui semble victime d'un sortilège quelconque, tout comme vous. Legolas, c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme.

-( _Legolas? Quel nom curieux..._) Je suis William Turner, de Port Royal.

-(_Port Royal? C'est une cité qui m'est inconnue... Étrange, je connais pourtant les quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu..._) Et moi Prince Elfe de la Forêt Noire. »

« _Forêt Noire? Endroit qui m'est étranger, mais peut-être que cela existe. Prince? Ça passe encore. Mais...Un Prince Elfe? Mhh..._ » 

Pour Will, un elfe était encore plus hors du commun qu'un pirate zombi. Non. Il devait s'en tenir à sa propre hypothèse; ce n'était pas un sortilège, il rêvait toujours.

«Vous êtes donc un lutin? Si vous êtes un lutin, c'est que je suis réellement dans un rêve... »

Legolas ne pouvait y croire. Il commençait à être plus amical et tout ce qu'il obtenait en retour c'est de se faire traiter de lutin? Ce William était peut-être dans la même situation fâcheuse que lui; désemparé et intrigué, mais il aurait préféré se mesurer à l'homme redoutable et puissant qu'il croyait être plutôt que de subir l'insignifiance d'un individu pareil. 

« Je ne suis pas un lutin! Comment osez-vous me comparer à ces petites bêtes belliqueuses?! Quel sarcasme de vous adresser à moi de cette manière!

-Je vous ferai remarquer que je fus le premier à avoir droit à un traitement du genre... »

Legolas demeura muet durant un instant; ce William avait raison. Il ne l'avait pas épargné en sarcasmes non plus, mais l'elfe était trop orgueilleux pour avouer.

« Je...C'est parce que je vous prenais pour le responsable de cette mésaventure... Mais... Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas du tout l'être menaçant que je redoutais... »

L'elfe observa le forgeron d'un air hautain et ce dernier parut offusqué d'être regardé comme s'il était inférieur à lui.

« Vous paraîtrais-je si anodin?

-Je dirais plutôt...singulier et désopilant. »

En plus de l'avoir pris pour un autre et de l'avoir menacé de mort, ce Legolas le traitait maintenant comme un moins que rien? S'en était presque pathétique. Pathétique comme tout le reste de ce rêve d'ailleurs.

« _Je suis un fou et j'hallucine. Très bien. Alors, entrons dans la cadence!_ pensa Will. »

« Haha! Évidemment, à vos côtés n'importe qui paraît ordinaire! lança le forgeron.

-Qu'insinuez-vous?

-Si moi je suis anodin et désopilant, vous, vous êtes sans aucun doute excentrique et hilarant! D'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tignasse blonde? Une tactique afin que vos ennemis vous prennent pour une jeune fille sans défense? »

Le regard de Legolas se fit noir durant un moment, mais il ne se laissa pas emporter.

_« Ce petit jeu de moqueries se joue à deux, Maître Turner_, se dit-il »

L'elfe lui sourit en coin. Un sourire satirique et narquois.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce heaume à plumes? Une sorte de camouflage afin que vos ennemis ne vous prennent que pour un dindon inoffensif? »

Et vlan! Le sang de Will se mis à bouillonner. L'elfe était impulsif, mais William, lui, très susceptible. Il dégaina son épée, croyant qu'il ne pourrait faire passer sa colère que par un joli massacre. Après tout, il n'était qu'une hallucination, mais... une hallucination très insultante ...

Will brandit son arme sur la gorge de l'elfe, les dents serrés. 

« Prenez garde à vos paroles malsaines! »

C'était au tour de Legolas de devenir une victime. Il fut surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle son adversaire avait agie. Surpris, mais pas effrayé. Il ne broncha pas et zieuta un moment l'arme appuyée sur sa nuque. Elle était petite, mince et faite d'un métal simple. Cette arme ne ressemblait pas du tout aux épées habituelles qu'il avait connues. Fabriquées par les hommes ou les elfes, les épées de la Terre du Milieu étaient toutes faites larges, massives et grandes. L'elfe fut encore plus amusé par cette épée facétieuse que par l'homme qui la magnait.

« Qui voulez-vous effrayer avec une telle arme? On croirait qu'il s'agit d'un vulgaire cure-dent pour Troll! »

Will aurait put assassiner Legolas sur-le-champ, mais il avait trop envie de faire entendre raison à ce lutin méprisant. Il rangea son arme, prêt à se défendre par les mots plutôt que par la violence. Legolas fut encore plus fasciné; provoquer cet homme l'amusait follement. Il fit abstraction de sa prestance et de sa vertu naturelle, puis perdit toute maîtrise de lui-même, laissant libre court à ses frustrations. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, tous deux oublièrent la situation inquiétante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, trop préoccupés à se défier l'un l'autre en discours sarcastiques. Puis, s'en suivit un véritable duel de dérisions et d'insultes.

« Cure-dent? J'ai fabriqué moi-même cette arme et elle est redoutable!

-Une arme simple faite par un esprit simple et maniée simplement... Cela ne m'étonne à peine.

-Sachez que j'ai embroché plus d'une cinquantaine de pirates vandales avec cette épée!

-Une cinquantaine seulement? Mmh, de mon arc ont été massacrés plus de dix milles orques, au moins...

-Orque...Troll... Ce sont des créatures de conte de fées! Des personnages pour effrayer des enfants! Auriez-vous livré vos plus grands combats au coeur de votre imagination infantile?

-Imagination infantile? Rencontrez une seule de ces créatures et vous verrez bien qu'elles ne sont guère chimériques!

-Oui, ici, j'ai sans doute une chance d'en croiser... Puisque j'ai devant moi un lutin du Moyen Âge, alors pourquoi pas un de ces orques de conte de fées tant qu'on y est!

-Quelle obstination! Je suis un elfe! Et qu'entendez-vous par Moyen Âge? Je connais le premier, deuxième, troisième et quatrième Âge, mais jamais je n'ai connu de Moyen Âge...

-Pourtant vous semblez sortir tout droit de cette époque; ces frusques anciens, cet arc démodé...

-Je vous rappelle que vous avez passé à deux doigts de vous faire transpercer la gorge! Si cet obus est démodé pour vous, elle demeure tout de même extrêmement efficace.

-Pourtant, plus personne n'utilise ce genre d'arme. Depuis l'avènement du pistolet, l'arc est totalement inutile.

-Pisto...

-Le pistolet, le canon, le fusil...Vous savez bien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore? Des mots inventés de votre cru?

-Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est un pistolet; encore une preuve que vous n'êtes qu'un lutin du Moyen Âge!

-ELFE! »

« **_Hey, ça suffit vous deux! Ça alors! J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux gamins comme recrus! _**»

La joute d'insultes s'arrêta immédiatement. Une voix irréelle, mais enfantine, s'était manifestée, résonnant tout autour de Will et Legolas. Ces derniers furent ramenés à l'ordre et se tournèrent brusquement, dos à dos. Will brandit son épée devant lui, prêt à frapper. Legolas, lui, n'avait pas pris plus de deux secondes à encocher de nouveau une flèche sur son arc. Il visait le vide; il ne voyait toujours que du brouillard, mais au moindre doute, il décocherait son missile. Tous deux se méfièrent et restèrent aux aguets. Pendant cet instant, ils oublièrent leurs querelles absurdes et devinrent malgré eux des alliés. 

« Qui est là?! cria Will 

-Qui a parlé!? renchérit Legolas.

« **_Hihihi!_** »

-La voix... C'est la voix ricaneuse que j'ai entendue!

-Je sens une grande puissance; la même qui a mis à l'oeuvre cet envoûtement. Cette voix et cette puissance ne font qu'un, j'en suis certain... murmura-t-il à son temporaire allié.

-Montrez-vous! 

*********************************************************************************

Voilà! Chapitre tout neuf et long en plus!

C'était un joli pétage de plombs non? Eh oui, Will et Legolas auront beaucoup de difficultés à s'entendre dans cette fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont finir par se calmer...Loll... Et désolée pour celles qui avaient hâte que Orlando se la pointe; ça ira au prochain chapitre.

Réponse générale aux reviews: Ça alors... Je suis bouche-bée. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Je pensais vraiment pas que ma fic attirerait du monde à ce point. J'approche la cinquantaine de review et l'action n'est même pas encore officiellement commencé! 

Vous me touchez réellement... Je suis...ah lala, zémue moi. Merci, merci vraiment de tout mon coeur à tous et à toutes! Wow! Bon ben, hop au travail Ely, faut que tu continue à être à la hauteur! Oouf! Du long boulot m'attend moi.

Désolée pour les lecteurs de Calacolindi qui doivent encore attendre pour le dixième chapitre. C'est que c'est dur de se concentrer sur deux histoires à la fois. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que la Fusion serait appréciée et au début, je ne comptais même pas poursuivre cette histoire jusqu'à la fin... Donc j'ai dû trancher et choisir de continuer la fic pour laquelle on manifeste le plus d'intérêt... Mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis!


	7. Eyma

Le néant disparut et Orlando reprit lentement conscience. Il percevait encore son coeur battre dans son crâne, mais la douleur de cette violente migraine diminuait à mesure qu'il recouvrait ses esprits.

Le jeune acteur entrouvrit les paupières, mais ne bougea pas, paralysé encore par ce mal de tête qui l'avait beaucoup affaibli. Il mit un certain temps à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Quelques images lui revinrent à l'esprit: l'étendue d'une ville achalandée, une foule de piétons marchant sur les trottoirs et des voitures prises dans les embouteillages. Puis, le jeune homme se rappela son agent, dernière personne à qui il s'était adressé avant de perdre conscience.

« Al... »

Orlando avait murmuré son nom, pensant qu'il était peut-être encore à ses côtés. Cependant, personne ne répondit à son appel. L'acteur rouvrit les yeux davantage et se redressa un peu, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il constata que rien autour de lui était familier: plus de murs grisâtres, plus de grandes fenêtres, plus de bureau et plus de Al. Seule une brume épaisse l'entourait.

« Où est-ce que je suis? »

Orlando pensa d'abord que cette brume n'était que le résultat d'un esprit encore trop embrouillé pour y voir clair. On l'avait sans-doute amené à l'hôpital ou peut-être se trouvait-il encore dans le bureau de Al. Afin de s'éclaircir les idées, il porta une main à sa tempe et massa un peu son crâne engourdi. Mais... même une fois qu'il eut la tête moins lourde, la brume demeura telle quelle. Il semblait que ce brouillard était bien réel et il n'y avait rien ni personne dans les environs qui pouvait lui justifier où et pourquoi il se trouvait dans cet abîme.

Le jeune homme tenta de se lever sur ses jambes. Il tituba légèrement, mais parvint à se tenir debout. 

Son mal de tête s'était peut-être enfin dissipé, mais l'aspect étrange de cet endroit ne l'aidait pas du tout à mettre ses idées en place. Il conserva tout de même son calme et décida d'interpeller son agent encore une fois.

« Eh oh! Il y a quelqu'un? Al? ... AL! T'es là?! »

À première vue, Orlando était vraiment seul dans les parages. Il était inquiet, certes, mais pas pour lui-même. Il s'en faisait plutôt pour son agent... Que lui était-il arrivé? 

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à son jean. Il fit volte-face, appréhendant ce qui s'était accroché à lui. Sa méfiance fut de courte durée, car il se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite fille, apparue de nulle part. Celle-ci, pour attirer son attention, avait légèrement tiré sur son pantalon. Orlando s'étonna de la voir littéralement apparaître alors qu'il se croyait seul.

« _Bonjour Orlando..._ »

Ce « bonjour » fut accompagné d'un large sourire et de yeux pétillants. L'enfant ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre petite fille ordinaire. Elle portait une petite robe légère, rayée blanche et bleue. Elle était coiffée de deux nattes, attachées par deux jolis rubans blancs. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller passer des vacances à la plage. Orlando fut intrigué que cette petite sache qui il était. Se pouvait-il que ce soit une fan? Peut-être que oui... Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle était au courant de son nom. Mais... Que faisait cette petite fille dans les parages? Sa présence dans un tel lieu était presque insensée. 

  «Que fais-tu ici? Tu es toute seule? »

L'acteur se surprit de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'en faisait pour cette enfant alors qu'il était  lui-même perdu et désorienté.

« _Je suis Eyma._ »

La voix de la petite fille était enjouée et légère, mais, fait étrange, elle résonnait en écho...

Vu son sourire jovial, elle semblait loin de s'inquiéter d'être dans cet immense brouillard. 

« _Je ne suis pas toute seule, tu sais. Tu es avec moi._ »

Orlando haussa un sourcil. Malgré qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, Eyma paraissait en savoir beaucoup à propos de ce lieu étrange.

« Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes? »

La petite lui tendit la main.

« _Oui, je sais où nous sommes. Mais, je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. Il faut rejoindre les autres. Tu viens avec moi?_

-Les... Les autres?

-_Oui. Eux aussi ils se posent des questions, comme toi. Il vaut mieux faire vite sinon ils vont finir par s'entretuer. Viens. _»

Orlando ne savait pas du tout de quoi cette petite fille parlait. Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas reprit la totalité de ses esprits. Ou peut-être que c'était une blague? Orlando avait beaucoup de copains très enclins aux farces et attrapes. On l'avait probablement amené ici pour lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il était sûrement victime d'une de ces émissions de télé qui s'amusent à prendre au piège des personnalités connues.  Et cette petite était sans doute une jeune actrice engagée pour lui jouer la comédie afin de lui faire croire qu'il devenait fou. Oui. Tout s'expliquait à présent. Enfin... Pas tout. Rien n'expliquait pourquoi il avait été atteint d'une énorme migraine. L'avait-on drogué? Peut-être que ce brouillard et Eyma étaient le fruit de son imagination aussi. Après tout, sa migraine avait put lui affecter sérieusement le cerveau. Ou peut-être rêvait-il, simplement?

« _Non, Orlando. Tu n'es ni victime d'une farce ni en train de rêver._ »

L'acteur fixa la petite, surpris qu'elle ait deviné à quoi il songeait. 

« _Tu voulais t'exiler, n'est-ce pas? Ta vie te paraissait lourde depuis quelques temps... Je crois que je peux t'aider._ »

Le jeune homme fut abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça? Orlando avait pris conscience de ses tourments, mais n'en avait glissé mot à personne. L'avait-elle espionné? Non. Impossible... 

Orlando dévisagea cette petite personne, cherchant une réponse à ses questions à travers ses deux grands yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ce regard; on pouvait y voir son propre reflet. Et derrière la gaieté de ces yeux pétillants se trouvait une sorte de profondeur que Orlando n'arrivait pas à se décrire. Une profondeur ou plutôt ...un savoir. Cette petite semblait le connaître plus qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même et c'était assez alarmant...

Eyma se mit à rire.

« _Hihihi! Ne t'inquiètes pas! Accompagne-moi et tu vas comprendre._ »

Orlando hésita quelques instants, puis finit par prendre la petite main tendue vers lui. Aussitôt, la perception négative qu'il avait de Eyma disparut. Il se sentit mieux et la crainte que tout ça ne soit qu'une moquerie s'évanouit. Ces doigts délicats et ce regard sans malice le rassuraient. Eyma ne paraissait pas lui jouer la comédie. Elle était sérieuse malgré ses petits rires et son caractère spontané. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait confiance en elle. Était-ce dû à cette petite main rassurante ou à ce regard profond? Il ne la connaissait ni ne savait d'où elle provenait, mais vu les circonstances troublantes, il valait mieux lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Le jeune homme se laissa donc entraîner par la fille, comme un grand frère suivant sa petite soeur pressée de lui montrer une nouvelle découverte. Ils marchèrent dans le brouillard quelque temps. Orlando ignorait où Eyma l'emmenait, mais il se laissait guider. Il était de plus en plus étonné. Non pas par la situation étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais plutôt par ses propres réactions. En temps normal, un endroit pareil l'aurait troublé et effrayé. De plus, cette petite fille lui avait parut louche, mais depuis qu'elle s'était emparée de sa main, son appréhension s'était modifiée en appréciation. En fait, il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Même serein. 

«_Tu sens un grand vide hein?_

-Quoi? Mais...

-_Il fallait pas cacher aux autres que tu te sentais mal. Eux, ils croient que tu es heureux. Faut que tu arrêtes de jouer plein de personnages parce que tu oublies ta propre identité. C'est pas bien..._ »  

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Eyma le conseillait sur la manière qu'il menait sa vie? C'en était presque incroyable que de tels propos sortent de la bouche d'une petite fille. Pourtant, ce qu'elle venait de déclarer avait du vrai. Malgré les apparences, cette petite possédait une étrange maturité. Il ignorait qui elle était, mais lui, sans avoir rien fait de particulier, il se sentait comme un livre déjà ouvert. Quelle curieuse impression que celle d'être « lu » par une simple enfant... 

Orlando se perdit dans ses réflexions sur sa mystérieuse compagne, mais il sursauta quand soudain la fille hurla tout en marchant :

« **_Hey! Ça suffit vous deux! Ça alors! J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux gamins comme recrus! _**»

Orlando regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien que du brouillard.

« À qui cries-tu comme ça? »

La petite tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne cessa pas de marcher.

« _Oh, pardon. Je voulais pas te faire peur!_ »

Elle rit encore une fois.

« **_Hihihi! _**»

Le rire résonna partout et nulle part.

« _Tu ne peux pas les voir, ils sont encore trop loin pour toi. Ils se chamaillent alors je leur ai dis de se calmer un peu._

-Mais... Qui se chamaillent?

-_Les autres recrus. J'avoue que c'est de ma faute. Je les ai taquinés un peu. J'étais curieuse de les observer réagir par eux-mêmes à la situation! Hihihi! Mais, je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seuls; ils vont devenir complètement fous si on arrive pas bientôt!_

-De qui parles-tu, donc? Quels recrus?

-_Tes alter ego._ »

Orlando abandonna l'idée de comprendre. Les réponses que Eyma donnait à ses questions ne l'éclairaient pas du tout. 

Eyma pressa le pas et le jeune acteur fut obligé de faire pareil, car la petite ne lui lâchait pas la main. Puis, Orlando perçut deux ombres à travers la brume. Il semblait bien que deux autres individus se trouvaient non loin.

La petite s'arrêta brusquement, à une dizaine de mètres des silhouettes. Puis, sa main quitta celle de l'acteur. 

« _Oh oh... Ça se gâte. Ils croient que nous leur voulons du mal... _murmura Eyma à son compagnon. »

Orlando entendit une voix crier, provenant de l'une des deux silhouettes cachées dans la brume.

« Montrez-vous! cria une voix masculine.

-_D'accord!_ répondit Eyma, tout bonnement. »

La petite fille leva les bras dans les airs et le brouillard commença à s'écarter, comme si elle avait voulut être en mesure d'observer convenablement les deux personnes en face d'eux. Orlando comprit que Eyma avait la possibilité de contrôler à sa guise ce brouillard. Elle n'était peut-être pas qu'une simple petite fille comme les autres après tout. D'autant plus qu'elle avait repéré bien avant lui les deux ombres. Possédait-elle un don de clairvoyance quelconque? Si c'était le cas, cela la rendait encore plus mystérieuse. Alors, pourquoi n'en était-il pas effrayé?

Orlando oublia Eyma durant un instant, curieux de savoir vers qui il avait été conduit. Le brouillard s'était dissipé, formant un cercle vide à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient les deux individus ainsi que Eyma et Orlando. Ce dernier put enfin voir distinctement les gens que la petite fille avait surnommés « recrus ».

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche resta entrouverte.

« Mais... Mais ... C'est... »

Aucune phrase éloquente ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche; sa surprise était trop grande. Les individus ressemblaient en tout point à deux des personnages qu'il avait interprétés par le passé; Legolas et Will. Ils portaient les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes accessoires et possédaient les mêmes traits physiques que lui. Orlando crut d'abord que ces hommes étaient des sosies engagés pour faire la promotion de ses films, mais la ressemblance était trop parfaite, trop vraie... 

Will et Legolas semblaient également surpris de la présence de Eyma et Orlando. Mais, leurs visages questionneurs se transformèrent vite en visages emplis de méfiance et de mépris. Ils étaient tous les deux armés et, apparemment, Orlando et sa compagne étaient leur cible.

« Qui que vous soyez, n'approchez pas davantage! lança celui qui ressemblait à Will.

-La Puissance... La Puissance que je ressens provient de cette petite fille! dit l'autre à son « allié ».

Orlando était totalement désemparé. Est-ce que Eyma lui avait menti? Avait-il commis une erreur en la suivant? 

Cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Il fallait que ce soit un coup monté ou un rêve. Ce Legolas et ce Will lui ressemblaient trop pour que ce soit vrai. 

« C'est quoi cette plaisanterie?! dit Orlando à son petit guide. »

Eyma porta un doigt à ses lèvres, incitant l'acteur à rester silencieux. Orlando n'ajouta pas un mot, mais demeura tout de même suspicieux. 

La petite fille fit quelques pas en avant. Elle chercha à aborder calmement l'elfe et le forgeron.

« _Il ne faut pas me craindre, _dit-elle, toujours joyeuse_. Je suis loin d'être ..._

-Un pas de plus et je tire! interrompit Legolas, arc bandé. »

Eyma ne tint pas compte de cet avertissement. Elle continua à s'avancer vers eux, toujours en souriant. Orlando regardait la scène de loin, un peu inquiet. Il ignorait si tout cela était un rêve ou les conséquences de son esprit devenu aliéné, mais ce Legolas ne pouvait quand-même pas tirer sur une enfant! Que fallait-il faire? Rester silencieux comme Eyma lui avait demandé ou essayer de résonner ledit elfe? Cette petite fille n'était pas une enfant ordinaire, mais elle ignorait peut-être le danger qu'elle courait. Après tout, un enfant est, d'habitudes, de nature naïve et pas toujours conscient de la gravité de certaines situations...

Orlando réfléchissait trop et n'agissait pas. 

Legolas n'hésita guère à mettre à l'oeuvre son avertissement.

Le missile fut décoché...

Orlando réagit enfin.

« Eyma! NON! »

Il se précipita vers la petite pour la pousser, la protéger... Il était peut-être fou ou victime d'une blague, mais fallait-il rester les bras croisés pour autant? Ce n'était qu'une enfant après tout et, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait rien fait de mal pour mériter de mourir. Cependant, la trajectoire de la flèche fut trop rapide; Eyma était déjà atteinte. Orlando fut paralysé durant un moment et resta sur place, à quelques mètres de la petite fille. Il regarda la flèche plantée dans sa poitrine, horrifié. Eyma n'eut d'abord aucune réaction. Seul son sourire disparut de son visage. 

Que pouvait faire Orlando? Enlever la flèche? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il devait faire quelque chose! Il voulut s'approcher à nouveau de Eyma, qui s'était finalement affaissée au sol, mais une lame se plaça soudainement juste sous son menton; l'homme qui ressemblait à Will le menaçait de son épée.

« J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais vous subirez le même sort si vous osez faire un seul mouvement.

-Idiots! Ce n'est qu'une petite fille! Comment osez-v...

-Silence! cria l'elfe. »

Legolas observa les alentours, totalement inconscient du meurtre qu'il venait de commettre. On aurait dit qu'il guettait ou qu'il attendait que quelque chose se produise. Orlando grinça des dents. Qu'il soit un rêve, un acteur ou une vraie réplique du personnage de Legolas, il éprouvait de la haine envers lui. Et ce pseudo Will Turner lui semblait aussi méprisable. 

« Rien n'a changé...déclara Legolas, déçu.

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi? rétorqua le forgeron.

-Après avoir tué l'auteur de cette mascarade, l'envoûtement était sensé se rompre de lui-même... Enfin, là d'où je viens, la magie fonctionne de cette manière.

-Qui vous dit que c'est bel et bien un envoûtement?

-Cela ne peut être un rêve comme vous le prétendiez. »

Legolas pétrifia du regard Orlando, toujours sous l'emprise de Will. Il s'avança vers lui et l'étudia quelques secondes. Cet homme n'était pas armé et aucune aura maléfique n'émanait de lui. Pourtant, il accompagnait cette petite mesquine. Il devait sûrement, lui aussi, avoir de mauvaises intentions.

« Vous! Quel est votre nom, humain ?

-Or... Orlando. »

Will abaissa son épée, devinant le malaise de l'acteur.

« Il a l'air inoffensif...

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, répliqua l'elfe. 

-Mmh... Peut-être avez-vous raison pour une fois, très cher lutin...

-Le temps n'est plus aux sarcasmes... Dindon... »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Orlando fut presque amusé par le comportement de ses assaillants, mais leurs regards noirs dirigés sur lui eurent tôt fait de l'inquiéter.

« Seriez-vous son complice? demanda le forgeron en désignant le corps inerte de Eyma.

-Hein? Non, mais je...

-Délivrez-nous de cet enchantement! ordonna Legolas, impatient.

-Quel enchantement? Je n'y suis pour rien moi! »

L'elfe le prit par le collet.

« Mensonges!!

-Vous avez cherché à protéger cet être perfide qui se jouent de nous! Vous ne pouvez qu'être de mèche avec elle! lança Will. »

Orlando se demandait bien pourquoi ces faux personnages l'injuriaient et l'accusaient sans fondement. Mais, ce qui était le plus incompréhensible c'est de s'en être pris à Eyma de manière si lâche. Peu importe si c'était une blague. Peu importe si leur tenir tête signifiait sa propre fin; il n'allait pas se laisser intimider ainsi. Surtout après avoir commis un acte aussi inacceptable. 

« J'ai cherché à la protéger parce que ce n'est qu'une enfant innocente! Je ne sais pas qui se jouent de vous, mais ce n'est pas elle! 

-Cette fille dégage une énergie puissante; elle est plus qu'elle semble être, dit l'elfe.

-J'avoue qu'elle est mystérieuse, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abattre si sauvagement! Qui es-tu pour t'attaquer ainsi à une enfant?! Pourquoi prends-tu l'apparence de Legolas?! »

L'elfe desserra sa poigne, étonné.

-Je ne prends les apparences de personne; je « suis » Legolas. Et comment savez-vous mon nom?

-Tu n'es pas Legolas. Ce personnage noble n'aurait jamais assassiné une simple enfant! »

Orlando repoussa violemment le bras qui tenait son collet. Legolas lâcha prise, encore plus étonné; cet homme possédait une force similaire à la sienne... 

L'acteur tourna la tête vers le forgeron. Celui-ci brandit son arme encore une fois. La pointe de l'épée raflait sa gorge, mais ça n'empêcha pas Orlando de déferler sa colère en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et toi, qui que tu sois sous ce costume, tu es loin de représenter le véritable Will Turner! »

William le dévisagea. Il savait qui il était?

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir mon nom? Nos routes ne se sont jamais croisées auparavant!

-_Tout va bien Orlando. Faut pas leur en vouloir..._ »

L'elfe, le forgeron et l'acteur interrompirent ce qui allait bientôt devenir un véritable affront. Il se retournèrent tous les trois dans la même direction, là où gisait Eyma. Celle-ci s'était relevée, tout naturellement. Les trois jeunes gens restèrent immobiles durant un moment, consternés. La petite fille avait toujours la flèche plantée dans sa poitrine, mais ne s'en souciait guère. Elle souriait à nouveau et ne paraissait pas du tout souffrir.

« _J'ai été surprise; c'est la première fois que je suis transpercée par une flèche! Hihihi! Ça fait bizarre... »_

Eyma empoigna le missile et le retira de son corps, comme on retire une écharde d'un doigt. La plaie se referma aussitôt, sans laisser aucune trace de sang.

« Non... Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis dans un rêve. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autres explications plus plausibles! dit William, complètement sous le choc.

-Voilà donc pourquoi l'enchantement n'a pas été rompu; elle n'était pas morte, déclara Legolas, cherchant un moyen plus efficace pour supprimer cette adversaire.

-Eyma... Je... C'est irréel... Je dois être fou, balbutia Orlando, désemparé. »

Eyma s'approcha d'eux en leur souriant toujours. En un mouvement presque synchronisé, les trois hommes se méfièrent et firent un pas en arrière. Legolas et Will jetèrent un bref regard vers l'acteur tout en restant aux aguets. Ils pensaient à la même chose: pourquoi ce Orlando se méfiait à présent? Était-il un complice, oui ou non?

« _Irréel? Mmh... Et vos maux de tête, eux? Ils étaient bien réels ceux-là, n'est-ce pas?Alors, pourquoi pas tout le reste aussi?»_

_*****************************************************************************_

Eh oui! Je suis de retour après un long moment, je sais... Mais là, faut blâmer Fanfiction.net. Durant quelques jours, j'étais incapable d'accéder à mon compte! Ppff... Ce Net...

Alors, comment vous trouvez? Hihi! Bon, j'avoue que c'est un peu trop poussé et invraisemblable, mais que voulez-vous. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide; c'est mon imagination. Je sais, je sais. Cette petite fille est très bizarre... Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous comprendrez qui elle est et pourquoi elle est là... un jour ( grimace).

J'espère tout de même que celles qui attendaient Orlando sont satisfaites...

Alors voilà. 

Merci énormément à tout le monde pour votre soutien. Ça me motive et m'encourage beaucoup ( même si je suis lente pour publier les nouveaux chapitres).Cette histoire qui n'avait pas d'avenir aura un long déroulement en fin de compte... Je sais pas combien de chapitres, mais au moins une vingtaine c'est sur. Après tout, l'action officiel n'a pas encore débuté!

_Note inutile, mais je le mentionne quand-même : Il faut prononcer « Èïma ». _

Au revoir!


	8. Trois entretiens

******************************************************************************************

_Le personnage de Will appartient au mec qui a écrit le film Pirates of Caribbean (je sais plus son nom) et Legolas appartient à J.R.R Tolkien. Quant à Orlando, ben il ne m'appartient malheureusement pas! excepté la personnalité que je lui ai construite. Le seul perso qui est à moi est Eyma, donc pas touche! _

***********************************************************************************

Bonjour à vous chères lectrices,

D'abord, un énorme merci à chacune d'entre vous pour votre soutient. C'est toujours extrêmement agréable de se faire encourager! Je suis vraiment touchée, sachez-le. 

À présent, avant de lire le chapitre 7, je tiens à laisser deux petites notes. 

1. En voguant sur le Net, j'ai découvert un site très intéressant sur notre cher Orlando adoré. Dans la rubrique « gallery » du site, j'ai trouvé des photos qui couvraient un événement spécial auquel notre acteur vénéré a participé. Je crois que c'était une soirée bénéfices pour venir en aide aux enfants malades. Qu'il est gentil notre Orlychéri, hein? Il s'occupe des enfants malades! Ah, quelle belle marque de sollicitude (à mon vis, c'est un coup de marketing pour rehausser son image de beau-bon-généreux acteur, mais enfin... Le monde hollywoodien est ainsi mes très chères...) Bon, bref... À cette soirée, Orlando s'est fait prendre en photo en compagnie d'enfants et je suis tombée sur une image où il est pris avec une petite fille. Quand j'ai vu la petite fille en question, j'ai eu un choc! Elle correspondait trait par trait à la description que je me suis faite dans ma tête pour le personnage de Eyma! Physiquement, c'est hallucinant à quel point elle lui ressemble. La Eyma que je me suis créée dans mon imaginaire disjoncté existe, mes amies! Ça faisait vraiment bizarre comme sensation; le même sourire, les mêmes yeux pétillants... Sur la photo, on dirait même qu'elle est en train de faire son fameux petit : « hihihi! ». Wouah! Alors... Hem... Si parmi vous, par le plus grand des hasards, auraient envie de se figurer plus précisément le personnage de Eyma, eh bien, je suis disposée à vous envoyer la photo que j'ai trouvée. Évidemment, j'aurais pu laisser le lien ici-même, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, les adresses url ne s'affichent pas sur Fanfiction.net. Alors, si ça vous intéresse, envoyez-moi un e-mail ou laissez-moi une review en n'oubliant pas de m'écrire votre adresse. Voilà! 

2. Au cours de ce chapitre, il y aura peut-être un truc qui vous chicotera par rapport à Orlando. Je ferai mention d'un collier qu'il porte autour du cou. Je tiens à dire que ce ou plutôt ces colliers existent vraiment. Ce n'est pas une invention. D'ailleurs, les fanatiques comme moi auront peut-être remarqué que Orlando, peu importe où il est, porte toujours les mêmes pendentifs au cou. Jamais il ne s'en sépare(à moins d'être en train de tourner une scène où son cou est dénudé). Ces babioles ne semblent pas avoir de grande valeur monétaire, mais sentimentalement, il a l'air d'y tenir... Donc, je me suis inspirée de l'un de ces pendentifs pour écrire le chapitre sept... Si, encore une fois, quelques curieuses ont envie de voir le fameux pendentif en question, écrivez-moi et je vous enverrai une photo!

Voilà!

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture!

****************************************************************************************

« Ciel! Ce rêve est de plus en plus étrange! Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me réveiller? Qu'ai-je donc mangé ou bu pour fabuler ainsi? C'est incroyable... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retrouver mes esprits et rejoindre Elizabeth au banquet du Gouverneur. Moi qui n'appréciais pas les cérémonies fastidieuses d'aristocrates... Pff! Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant envie d'assister à ces fêtes ennuyeuses en ce moment! »

**                                                                                     ***

**_« C'est pas possible... Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu aboutir? Ce doit être une blague. Une très mauvaise blague. D'abord, je me retrouve face à face avec ces deux copies conformes de moi et maintenant cette petite fille s'arrache une flèche de son corps sans aucunes séquelles? Oui. Une blague. Une plaisanterie que je suis pas près d'oublier. Si je découvre qui est l'auteur de cette mascarade, je garantis qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure! »_**

**_                                                                                     *_**

_« Il n'y a aucun doute; un tel pouvoir de guérison ne peut qu'appartenir à un être très puissant. J'ignore pour quelles raisons cette petite fille se joue de nous, mais il est hors de question de me laisser manipuler de la sorte! Par contre, les origines de cette ennemie me sont inconnues... Sauron nous serait-il revenu sous une autre forme?Et ce jeune homme est d'autant plus intrigant; il connaît notre identité et pourtant, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une rencontre antérieure... Que d'énigmes..._

****************************************************************************

Le brouillard s'éleva de nouveau, empêchant Orlando de voir quoi que ce soit. Les deux individus qui prétendaient être des personnages de films furent avalés par la masse grise de cette brume épaisse. Puis, celle-ci se dispersa aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était levée. Il ne restait plus que la petite Eyma qui se tenait toujours devant l'acteur avec ce large sourire innocent, mais tout de même inquiétant.

Le jeune homme resta à l'écart. Un sentiment de crainte, mais aussi d'animosité s'emparait de lui. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait confiance à cette enfant. Sa toute première supposition semblait juste; il était victime d'un coup monté. 

« Où sont passé les deux clowns?

-_Pour l'instant, j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne les vois pas. Je crois que j'ai précipité les choses... Je n'aurais pas dû t'amener à eux tout de suite._

-Eyma. Ça suffit, ok? Le coup de la flèche et du brouillard était très bien réussi. Quel joli tour de passe-passe! Je te félicite! En plus, t'es parvenue à m'amadouer en jouant les petites psychologues et j'ai marché! Bravo! Je me suis fait avoir, t'es contente? Votre gag est réussi! Maintenant, sortez vos caméras et dis à tes complices que la plaisanterie a assez duré, ok? Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur aux moqueries! 

-_Je te l'ai déjà dis Orlando; ce n'est pas une blague. Je joue pas aux faux-psychologues. Si des gens de ton monde avaient voulu t'entraîner dans un piège, ils n'auraient pas pu utiliser ton mal de vivre pour empêcher que tu te méfies._

-Et pourquoi pas, hein?

-_Parce que tu n'en as parlé à personne. _

-...

-_Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que tout est noir dans ta tête? Que tu as envie de t'exiler? Que tu as l'impression que ta vie t'échappe?_

-Et toi Eyma? Comment tu as pu savoir tout ça? Et comment as-tu deviné que j'ai eu un horrible mal de tête avant d'atterrir ici? Bon sang... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu es, hein? »

Le sourire de Eyma se fana. Elle n'était pas en mesure de répondre à cette question et paraissait attristée de ne pouvoir être plus précise.

« _J'aimerais bien le savoir, tu sais..._dit-elle, mélancolique. »

Orlando ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi supposer. Jouait-elle la comédie ou pas? 

« Tu es tellement... Déconcertante.

-_Écoute-moi, Orlando. Je sais beaucoup de choses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sais ces choses, mais je les sais. _»

L'acteur se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux.

« Je dois être fou! dit-il, se moquant de cette situation et maudissant son cerveau d'avoir perdu toute notion de raison. 

-_Non, crois-moi! Pff... Comment je pourrais t'expliquer..._ »

L'enfant s'approcha. Ses grands yeux suppliaient Orlando de la croire, de lui faire confiance de nouveau. Elle l'observa ainsi, cherchant un moyen quelconque pour le persuader qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une enfant ordinaire, mais qu'il ne fallait pas se méfier pour autant.

Eyma se mordit la lèvre inférieure; elle se déplorait elle-même. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas savoir comment expliquer ce qu'elle était.

Orlando tenta de demeurer impassible devant ce regard si navré et affligé, mais comment rester de glace face à la tristesse d'une petite fille, aussi étrange soit-elle? 

Eyma le scruta encore quelques secondes, puis s'attarda sur ce que l'acteur avait autour du cou. Il portait plusieurs pendentifs et l'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention. Orlando fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi la petite fixait sa poitrine. Cette dernière tendit le bras dans les airs, essayant de toucher les colliers. Vu sa petitesse comparée à la grande taille du jeune homme, elle se mit à sautiller pour tenter d'atteindre son but. Orlando considérait ce soudain intérêt envers ses bijoux très inopportun vu les circonstances... Était-ce vraiment le moment de se préoccuper des babioles qu'il portait? Nul doute; cette fille était bizarre, mais ce comportement se rapprochait tout de même de l'attitude normale d'un simple enfant; à un moment ils sont tristes, l'instant après ils oublient et s'intéressent à tout autre chose... Orlando s'accroupit néanmoins à la hauteur de Eyma afin qu'elle soit en mesure de prendre ses colliers. Ses petits doigts frôlèrent l'un des pendentifs. Il s'agissait d'une opale transparente, soudée à une chaîne de métal. Elle finit par la prendre entre son pouce et son index et elle observa le bijou attentivement, comme si elle venait de trouver un trésor inestimable. Durant un moment, l'acteur fut presque attendri de voir de tels yeux émerveillés par un machin qui n'avait pourtant presque pas de valeur.

« _Tu vois, pour moi, tu es un peu comme cette pierre Orlando._ » 

La petite souriait à sa trouvaille et l'étudiait sous tous ses angles. Elle avait en sa possession l'objet qui aiderait peut-être son compagnon à mieux la comprendre. 

« _Elle est dure et robuste, mais on peut voir à travers. C'est la même chose pour toi; en surface, tu es dur, sans faille et tenace. Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que je puisse voir à travers toi Orlando. C'est un peu ça mon savoir; je vois à travers les gens. Je vois ce qu'ils sont vraiment._ »

Interloqué, Orlando prit l'opale à son tour et la dévisagea. 

Pour la première fois, il voyait ce pendentif d'une autre manière. Il portait toujours les mêmes colliers; une habitude qu'il avait prise sans y avoir accordé une grande importance sentimentale pour autant. C'était des bijoux comme tant d'autres, mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, la signification de cette opale prit un tout autre sens. Il venait d'être comparé à cette pierre... Cela pouvait être absurde et pourtant, ce que venait d'expliquer cette petite avait un certain sens. Il ne saisissait toujours pas pourquoi ni comment Eyma pouvait lire en lui et deviner ses pensées, mais fallait-il s'entêter à donner une explication plausible? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas le farfelu de cette mésaventure?  

Eyma souriait toujours et ce sourire créa deux petites pommettes roses sur son visage. Le jeune acteur la dévisagea, comme il avait dévisagé l'opale quelques instants plus tôt. Il chercha une réponse à travers ces deux billes rondes qui lui servaient de yeux, mais il ne trouva rien. Se faire examiner aussi gravement ne sembla guère intimider la petite fille et sa seule réaction devant ce regard empli de questions fut :

« _Hihi! Tes yeux sont de la couleur de l'Automne. J'adore l'Automne et les arbres qui perdent leurs cheveux. _»

Stupéfait et désorienté. Voilà les deux mots qui résumaient comment il se sentait en ce moment-même. 

Le comparer à une opale, puis, par la suite, parler tout bonnement de la saison de l'automne. Sauter du coq à l'âne ainsi était encore un comportement qui correspondait à celui d'un enfant ordinaire, mais Eyma demeurait tout de même troublante. Cependant, Orlando ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour; ce caractère spontané l'attendrissait de nouveau.

« _Je t'avais dis que je pourrais peut-être t'aider à trouver l'exil que tu cherches, non?Alors, même si tout est étrange ici, est-ce que tu veux bien me refaire confiance?_

-... Ok. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre...si ce n'est le peu de bon de sens qu'il me reste.

****************************************************************************************

La brume s'éleva et engloutit le lutin et l'homme étrange. Le forgeron se retrouva seul en face de la petite fille, complètement ahuri par les derniers évènements. Sa méfiance envers ce potentiel adversaire n'en fut que dupliquée, même si tout cela s'apparentait à un simple rêve.

« Où est votre complice? Et où est passé le lutin?demanda Will, épée toujours en main.

-_Ailleurs. Pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on parle seule à seul. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le tout début... Je suis désolée de m'être un peu moquer de toi :_

_''C'est en raison de la grande aventure qui ne tardera pas à débuter!''_

_ ''Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas!''_

_''Hey! Ça suffit vous deux! On dirait que j'ai deux gamins comme recrus!''_

_ ''Hihihi!''_

_Je suis un peu maladroite; je n'aurais pas dû établir un premier contact de cette manière. Je m'excuse. »_

Eyma prit un air très contrit, consciente de sa bêtise et qu'elle méritait bien que Will se méfie d'elle à présent. 

Le forgeron, quant à lui, fut décontenancé. Sa potentielle ennemie lui présentait des excuses? Ces yeux enfantins navrés, ces petites lèvres en croissant de lune, ce menton vers le bas : elle adoptait une attitude de petite fille prête à se faire gronder par ses parents. Était-ce un moyen de se faire amadouer, de gagner sa sympathie? Si tel était le cas, cela fonctionna à merveille, car Will desserra la main qui s'était crispée sur le manche de son arme et l'expression de son visage trahit un sentiment que l'on aurait put décrire comme étant de la pitié. 

« _On recommence tout à zéro, d'accord? : Bonjour, je me m'appèle Eyma._ »

Quoi répondre?

« Heu... Et moi je... Je suis Wi... »

Le forgeron s'interrompit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait? Il était en train de donner son nom comme tout bon gentil-homme le ferait après qu'une petite demoiselle se soit poliment présentée. Il allait débuter tout bonnement une conversation courtoise? Et que faisait-il de tout le reste : de cette migraine affreuse, de ce brouillard infini, de ce lutin, de cet étrange homme qui connaissait son identité et de cette fille qui ne meurt pas même après qu'une flèche ait transpercé son corps?

Eyma sourit et continua ce que le jeune forgeron avait commencé.

« _... liam Turner. Tu es William Turner. Tu vis à Port-Royal et tu exerces le métier de forgeron bien que tu aies un penchant pour la vie de bohème des pirates. Elizabeth Swann est ton âme soeur et vous serez bientôt mariés. Ce matin, une grande fête était prévue pour célébrer votre prochaine union, mais un énorme mal de tête t'a fait perdre conscience et tu n'as pas pu t'y rendre._»

La bouche de Will resta entrouverte durant un moment, mais il finit par déclarer :

« Vous m'auriez donc espionné? C'est vous... C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de ce mal de tête effroyable, puis vous m'avez amené ici à mon insu, n'est-ce pas? »

Eyma ne donna aucune suite à ces paroles. Elle ne niait ni n'avouait quoi que ce soit. Cette non-réponse irrita William et sa main se crispa de nouveau sur le manche de son épée. Il en avait assez de cette mascarade. Il avait failli se faire prendre à son jeu, mais cette petite mesquine ne réussirait pas à l'amadouer ni à l'intimider. 

Peu importe ses capacités à guérir d'une blessure mortelle. Peu importe ce sourire innocent. 

Il allait lui faire entendre raison à cette petite sorcière.

« Je ne sais pas tout ce que rêve signifie, mais je vais y mettre un terme au plus vite!

-_Que veux-tu faire, Will? Me tuer?_»__

Le forgeron demeurait muet. 

Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait? La tuer? Tuer une enfant?

« _Si tu me tues, je ne pourrai pas t'offrir la possibilité de vérifier ton hypothèse..._ »

Encore une fois, Will resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Puis, il réussit à balbutier :

« Que... Que voulez-vous dire? Quelle hypothèse?

-_Ce matin, Will, tu t'es réveillé avec une drôle de certitude en tête; tu es persuadé qu'il existe d'autres mondes que le tien. Tu en avais toujours été certain, mais comme tu savais que personne ne te prendrait au sérieux, tu n'en avais parlé à personne. Mais, aujourd'hui, tu as senti que quelque chose allait se produire... Et ton envie de découvrir ces autres mondes est plus tenaillant que jamais._

-...

-_Will, ce « quelque chose » s'est bel et bien produit. Cette mésaventure que tu penses n'être qu'un rêve ou un envoûtement est en lien direct avec ton désir de trouver ces mondes..._ »

Le jeune forgeron avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Comment avez-vous su? Comment avez-vous pu deviner...

-_Eh bien, je l'ai lu dans ton esprit, c'est tout. _»

Will rangea son épée. Est-ce que cette petite était en mesure de lui apporter quelque lumière sur ses nombreuses suppositions quant à l'existence d'autres mondes semblables au sien? 

Eyma sembla satisfaite; elle avait réussit à gagner l'intérêt du forgeron.

« _Si tu me fais confiance, Will, tu pourras bientôt vérifier ton hypothèse et combler ton envie de découvrir ces mondes... _»

*******************************************************************************************

Le brouillard s'éleva de nouveau et le temporaire allié de Legolas ainsi que le curieux jeune homme disparurent, avalés par cette brume étrange. La petite fille fut la seule à ne pas en être atteinte. Visiblement, c'était elle qui contrôlait ce climat peu rassurant.

Eyma souriait toujours alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques mètres devant l'elfe. On aurait dit qu'elle attendait qu'il l'aborde.

Legolas resta aux aguets. Une flèche avait été encochée sur la corde de son arc, mais, pour l'instant,  il laissa ce dernier pointé vers le bas. 

« Qu'avez-vous fait de Maître Turner ? demanda-t-il, toujours sur ce ton teinté de mépris.

-_Il vaut mieux que nous soyons seuls pour l'instant. _»

La voix de cette petite était toujours enjouée et légère. Pourquoi cette ennemie agissait de cette manière? Pourquoi ne montrait-elle pas sa vraie nature?

« Si vous voulez me supprimer, alors faites-le sous votre véritable forme! J'exige connaître la réelle identité de mon agresseur!

-_Me connaître? Mmhh... Hormis mon nom, je ne sais pas grand chose sur mon identité, tu sais. Moi, c'est Eyma. Quant à ma réelle forme, eh bien, je n'ai que celle-ci... Et puis, je n'ai pas l'intention de supprimer qui que ce soit._

-Alors, quelle est la raison de cet envoûtement? Pourquoi m'avoir enfermé ici?

-_Tu n'es pas prisonnier de cet endroit. Tu comprendrais mieux si tu me laissais juste t'expliq..._

-Je n'ai cure de vos explications! Cessez cette folie et libérez-moi! »

-_Je ne peux pas te libérer puisque tu n'es déjà pas prisonnier. » _

Eyma rassembla ses petites mains en prière et supplia l'elfe.

_«Je t'en prie... Ne te méfie pas de moi... _»

Legolas en avait assez qu'on se joue de lui. Croyait-elle vraiment que ses supplications porteraient fruit? Cette Eyma dégageait une énergie puissante. Une énergie qui n'inspirait aucune confiance. Il n'avait perçut une aura semblable qu'une seule fois et c'était en Rohan, au château d'Or de Méduseld, lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Roi Théoden pour la première fois. À ce moment, l'esprit de Théoden était possédé par le traître Saroumane et l'elfe put ressentir l'énergie maléfique du Sorcier Blanc émaner du corps meurtri du Souverain de la Marche. Et cette énergie, il la ressentait de nouveau, en ce moment-même...

Legolas ignorait qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette image d'enfant, mais s'il s'agissait d'un être aussi malfaisant et manipulateur que Saroumane, il était hors de question de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. 

Il osa s'approcher davantage et banda son arc dans la direction de Eyma.

« Qui que vous soyez sous cette apparence infantile, je ne me laisserai guère amadouer. Maintenant, libérez-moi... »

Il avait prononcé lentement chaque mot de cette phrase afin que son adversaire saisisse bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Cependant, cela n'eu aucun effet sur Eyma. Elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée.

« _Tu n'as pas pu me tuer tout à l'heure. Crois-tu pouvoir réussir maintenant?_ »

L'elfe ne répondit pas, mais se mit à réfléchir. Le tir d'une flèche fut vain, certes, mais le coup d'une lame aurait peut-être un meilleur résultat... Legolas rangea donc sa flèche dans son carquois pour ensuite en sortir un de ses deux poignards blancs. Puis, il appuya la lame froide et acérée sur le petit cou de l'enfant et de sa voix menaçante dit :

« Libérez-moi. »

Eyma ne réagit point. Elle se mit simplement à sourire encore une fois.

« Libérez-moi! » 

Legolas éleva sa lame dans les airs et la rabaissa en un geste plus vif et rapide que la vue. On entendit le métal de l'arme fendre l'air en un lourd sifflement. Et une fraction de secondes avant que le poignard ne se heurte enfin à la chair blanche de la petite :

                                          « _Legolas, lastyë airetàri-le ghlaruven... _» 

La main qui tenait le poignard fut paralysée. Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent et il eut le souffle coupé. 

Eyma venait de prononcer quelque chose de très perturbant. Elle s'était adressée à lui dans un langage que seuls les Elfes de hauts rangs savaient utiliser; le Quenya. Legolas connaissait quelques notions de base, mais même s'il portait un titre aussi noble que celui de Prince des Sindas, il n'avait jamais su parler le Quenya de manière courante. Et cette petite avait dit cette phrase sans aucun accent, avec tant d'aise et de fluidité que l'on aurait put croire qu'elle avait été élevée par les Valar. 

La toute première perception que Legolas avait eut de Eyma s'évanouit d'un seul coup, car un réel serveur du Mal aurait utilisé le Noir Parler et non le Quenya. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être une  ennemie...

Mais l'élément qui avait vraiment retenu la main de l'elfe à temps fut plutôt la signification de cette phrase : « _Legolas, souviens-toi de l'appel que tu as entendu... _». 

Comment avait-elle su? Comment avait-elle put deviner l'appel qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui-même?  

Était-ce...

Était-ce cette petite fille qui l'avait appelé? Ce brouillard infini; était-ce cela le lointain ailleurs qui l'invoquait depuis si longtemps? 

Eyma, elle, n'avait pas bronché et malgré le fait que l'elfe avait tenté de la tuer pour la seconde fois, elle souriait encore. Une aura puissante l'entourait, c'est juste. Une aura semblable à celle d'un sorcier comme Saroumane. Mais à la base, Saroumane n'était-il pas un Maia tout comme Gandalf le Blanc, un partisan du Bien? Et puisque les Maia étaient des envoyés des Valar et que Eyma parlait le Quenya comme si elle descendait tout droit des Terres Immortelles, se pouvait-il qu'elle soit également une envoyée des Valar? Une Istari?

Legolas était toujours muet et il plongea son regard à travers celui de la petite, cherchant une réponse aux nombreuses énigmes qui se multipliaient dans son esprit. Pour la première fois, il la regardait vraiment. Auparavant, il l'avait fixée avec mépris, mais jamais il ne s'était attardé sur ces deux grands yeux pétillants. Et Legolas réalisa soudainement l'erreur qu'il avait commise : il avait peut-être menacé une Maia; une faute déjà impardonnable, mais pardessus tout, il avait menacé... une enfant... 

Une enfant

Une petite fille

Ébranlé, il laissa tomber sa lame au sol et s'effondra à genou...

« Qu'ai-je fait... »

L'elfe regrettait. Il dévisagea sa main meurtrière; celle qui avait décoché la flèche et qui avait faillit trancher la gorge de cette petite fille. Il s'en était pris à un être puissant, croyant qu'on voulait attenter à sa vie, mais il n'avait jamais fait le lien entre ce lieu étrange qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant et sa certitude de l'existence d'autres mondes similaires au sien... Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée non plus que cette petite était en fait l'auteure de cet appel qui résonnait en son coeur... 

« _Tu souhaites toujours répondre à cet appel, n'est-ce pas? Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien me faire confiance maintenant? »_


	9. Désert

Plus de brouillard infini.

Que de l'herbe à perte de vue.

Nos trois compagnons avaient été envoyés, d'une manière qui leur échappait encore, dans une de leur trois réalités. Eyma avait disparue avec le brouillard en ne laissant qu'un écho de sa voix retentir dans l'air.

« _Je serai votre reflet lorsque le labeur et le doute surgiront..._ »

Cette phrase (ou plutôt cette énigme) résonna plusieurs fois autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'un léger murmure qui s'évanouit dans le vent. Rien ne pouvait leur indiquer dans quel monde ils se trouvaient exactement. Aucun indice dans le paysage n'était assez distinctif, car après tout, des plaines vertes pouvaient appartenir à n'importe quel monde. 

Le mystère de cet abîme brumeux et de cette petite hôtesse aux dons étranges n'avait pu être éclairci. Orlando, Legolas et William se retrouvèrent une seconde fois ensembles, un peu désorientés. Ils étaient toujours aussi mystifiés par les événements et ce même s'ils avaient eu droit à de brèves explications avant d'être déplacés dans ce désert de verdure.

Des tas de renseignements leur avaient été balancés en pleine figure, sortant de la bouche d'une petite fille qui semblait pressée par le temps. Des paroles avaient dégringolé d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne reprenne son souffle, animée par la hâte et l'excitation.

Ils avaient su, entre autres, que leurs impressions les plus profondes et secrètes étaient bel et bien fondées; d'autres mondes que les leurs existaient. Cependant, ils étaient loin de se douter que chacun d'eux possédaient une réplique, un alter ego, un équivalent d'eux-mêmes dans chaque dimension. Cette découverte les avaient ébranlés, mais à peine commençaient-ils à saisir la situation qu'ils furent déjà assaillis par d'autres informations plus farfelues et invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Les trois compères n'avaient pu que rester muets devant Eyma tant ils furent consternés par ces révélations. Ces révélations qui paraissaient sortir tout droit de l'imagination fertile d'un enfant désireux d'impressionner ses camarades de classe. Alors... Pourquoi l'avaient-ils crue? Pourquoi avaient-ils acquiescé? 

Maintenant que Eyma les avait livrés à eux-mêmes, il fallait qu'ils se débrouillent seuls, mais durant quelques minutes, un lourd silence régna entre eux trois. Chacun se trouvaient en présence de deux individus qu'ils ne connaissaient à peu près pas, ce qui créa un certain malaise. Ils se dévisagèrent sans dire un mot et tentèrent, à leur manière, de se reconstituer les faits.

_« Pourquoi lui ai-je fait encore confiance? Cette petite a vraiment un don de persuasion hors du commun! Me voilà pris avec ces deux clowns -hem... pardon, ces deux répliques de moi-même- en plein coeur d'une plaine déserte! Pourquoi nous a-t-elle envoyés ici? On est au beau milieu de nulle part! Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire, hein? _**« Empêcher la Fusion des Mondes »**_. C'est de la pure fiction, ça! Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas donné plus d'explications? _**« Une union parfaite entre vous trois est essentielle »**_. J'arrive pas à croire que je dois jouer les sauveurs de l'univers avec des personnages de conte... _**« De tous les êtres de toutes les dimensions possibles, vous êtes les seuls à avoir senti le déséquilibre de l'Univers »**_. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi nous? _**« L'exil que tu cherches, je te l'offre, mais il faut que tu m'aides en échange »**_. Tu parles d'un exil; elle nous a envoyé vers une mort certaine! »  _

_« Comment a-t-elle fait pour nous expédier ici? Sommes-nous dans ma réalité? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été plus claire? _**« Le temps presse... Vous comprendrez mieux au fur et à mesure que votre quête avancera... »**_ Quelle quête? _**« Vos mondes ont été bouleversés et vous êtes les seuls capable de remédier la situation »**_. Je suis heureux que mes suppositions quant à l'existence d'autres mondes soient vraies, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'on m'enverrait dans ces réalités pour accomplir une mission dont j'ignore les fondements! Je me demande ce qui m'a poussé à lui obéir... Obéir à une enfant aux pouvoirs mystérieux, c'est bien la pire folie que j'ai jamais faite! Et je n'ose croire que ces deux individus sont mes alter ego. Enfin, cet homme aux cheveux bouffis, peut-être. Mais, de grâce,  pas ce lutin! »_

_« De tous les obstacles affrontés au cours de mon existence, celui-ci est sans aucun doute le plus étrange et le plus pénible à surmonter. Qu'on me révèle que je possède un équivalent-humain à travers plusieurs dimensions, je veux bien y croire, mais que ce Maître Dindon soit une de ces répliques de moi-même, cela dépasse l'entendement! Et je n'ai même pas eu la chance de savoir si cette enfant était une envoyée des Valar ou non. Nous avons été expédiés ici si rapidement. Je suis soulagé d'enfin pouvoir répondre à cet appel qui résonnait en moi depuis longtemps, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un appel à l'aide. Je ne suis pas certain d'être vraiment qualifié pour ce genre de... mission. _**« Il faut trouver l'Être Infâme qui a déclenché la destruction des frontières séparant vos réalités »**_. Je suis prêts à trouver cet Être Infâme, mais par où commencer? Où chercher? Nous ignorons qui il est, de quelle réalité il provient... Et si nous parvenons à le trouver, que ferons-nous ensuite? »_

Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils s'unissent? Allaient-ils réellement aider une petite fille?

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois mutuellement.  Ils s'analysaient et s'étudiaient...

Étaient-ils vraiment des répliques? Trois exemplaires du même être provenant de mondes différents?

Ils paraissaient si disparates, si opposés les uns aux autres.

Pour sa part, Legolas put toutefois observer une certaine ressemblance entre le dindon et ce Orlando Bloom. Ce grand heaume à plumes enfoncé sur la tête cachait une partie de son visage, mais si on l'observait plus attentivement, Maître Turner avait la même chevelure sombre et les même traits faciales que Orlando. Cependant, l'elfe ne retrouvait, en ces deux jeunes personnes, aucune ressemblance avec sa propre description physique. Mais... Si ce n'était pas physiquement, il y avait des attitudes qui ne mentaient pas; à cet instant où le forgeron avait dégainé son arme pour le menacer, ce dernier avait agi avec adresse et rapidité, tout comme l'elfe le faisait en pareille situation... Et lorsqu'il avait pris Orlando par le collet, celui-ci l'avait repoussé violemment et Legolas avait perçut en lui une force très similaire à la sienne. Eyma disait donc vrai; ces deux hommes étaient bien ses alter ego.     

William ne voyait pas vraiment de traits communs entre le lutin et l'étrange jeune homme. Avec cette tignasse blonde, le lutin lui semblait plutôt efféminé voire même androgyne. Quant à Monsieur Bloom, malgré son accoutrement hors de l'ordinaire- un pantalon à tissu bleu et un blouson moulant fait à partir de la peau d'un animal totalement inconnu- il paraissait tout de même beaucoup plus viril. Quoiqu'il n'aurait su dire si lui-même avait quelque ressemblance avec ce Orlando, car, comme la plupart des hommes du peuple, Will n'avait guère l'habitude de se regarder dans une glace. Un miroir, même le plus simple et le plus standard, était un objet que l'on trouvait dans les domaines des nobles aristocrates et non dans les forges et encore moins sur les navires de pirates aventuriers. Donc, Will n'avait qu'une très vague idée de son apparence physique, mais une chose était tout de même sûre; il ne ressemblait en aucune manière au lutin androgyne! Néanmoins, le forgeron dut se rendre à l'évidence; ils avaient tous les trois la même posture, la même grandeur, le même corps élancé et le même regard stupéfié... 

Orlando, de son côté, avait remarqué depuis longtemps l'étrange ressemblance entre ses deux clowns et lui. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer ces individus, fasciné et déconcerté. Mais ce qui était encore plus intriguant que ces deux clones, c'est de savoir qu'il existait réellement d'autres dimensions que la sienne. Lui qui provenait d'un univers où tout devait être scientifiquement explicable, ce phénomène semblait digne des plus grands films hollywoodiens. Fait ironique; il se trouvait justement en face de deux personnages de cinéma, mais il ne pouvait plus se dire qu'on se moquait de lui ou qu'il était devenu fou : la réalité était bien là, devant lui, et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'accepter.

Suite à ce long silence où ils ne firent que se scruter les uns les autres, Orlando laissa échapper un  rire nerveux.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant? demanda l'elfe.

-Tout ça... ça me dépasse, répondit l'acteur entre deux rires. Regardez-nous, on a l'air complètement abruti. Il faut qu'on sauve l'univers, mais on reste planté là... »

-Nous sommes tous secoués, Monsieur Bloom. La vérité nous a été dite de manière si brutale...et de la bouche d'une fillette, qui plus est. 

-Je me demande encore pour quelles raisons nous nous sommes laissés amadouer par Eyma... dit l'elfe. »

Orlando se le demandait bien aussi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en vouloir à Eyma de l'avoir entraîné dans cette mésaventure ou bien s'il devait lui en être reconnaissant. Même si cette rencontre avec ses deux clones était plutôt inusitée, la rencontre d'Eyma, elle, demeurait tout de même la plus étrange, la plus troublante et bouleversante. Et Orlando avait la sensation que l'elfe et le forgeron pensait la même chose que lui... 

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune acteur dirigea sa main vers sa poitrine, là où pendait ses colliers. Il prit son opale transparente et, machinalement, la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

« Je suis pas sur, mais... Je crois qu'on lui a fait confiance parce que... »

Il serra la pierre dans sa paume.

« Parce qu'elle a su lire en nous... » 

William poursuivit.

« Elle a su lire des choses que personne ne pouvait savoir... »

Et Legolas renchérit.

« Que quiconque n'était en mesure de comprendre... »

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent légèrement; tous trois avaient donc aussi des pensées similaires... Décidément, ils étaient encore plus semblables qu'ils le supposaient. 

« Vous y croyez à cette histoire de Fusion des Mondes? demanda l'acteur.

-Je crois en l'existence d'autres réalités, mais je doute que ces mondes puissent « fusionner », répondit Will.

-Moi j'y crois, sans l'ombre d'un doute, rétorqua l'elfe en jetant un coup d'oeil méprisant au forgeron.

-Vraiment? répliqua Will sur un ton sarcastique. Vous avez voulu assassiner la petite magicienne sous prétexte qu'elle se jouait de nous et qu'elle nous manipulait. Maintenant, vous êtes prêts à la croire aveuglément?

-C'est vrai qu'on ne sait même pas qui elle est... ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'elle est...

-Je fus le premier à me méfier d'elle, je l'avoue. Mais... À présent, j'ai compris ce que Maître Bloom avait compris depuis le tout début. »

_« Idiots! Ce n'est qu'une petite fille! »_

_« Elle est mystérieuse, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abattre si sauvagement! »_

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant innocente. Étrange, mais innocente. Par deux fois j'ai attenté à sa vie. Je ferai donc amende honorable en acceptant de l'aider. Et... D'après ses dires, je ne peux l'aider qu'en m'alliant avec vous. »

Eyma avait donné à Will l'opportunité d'explorer ces « ailleurs »; un désir qui le tenaillait depuis bien des années. S'il fallait accomplir une mission pour assouvir cette envie de découvrir ces mondes inconnus, alors William s'y soumettrait. Et ce n'était pas la présence d'un lutin méprisable qui le ferait renoncer. D'autant plus que Eyma leur avait imposés une quête probablement très périlleuse, alors il valait mieux s'unir au lutin plutôt que d'agir seul, mais Will était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour avouer que l'elfe représentait un bon allié...

« Bien, si le lutin se jette dans la gueule du loup, je ferai de même. Mais ne croyez surtout pas que j'agis par solidarité pour vous, Monsieur Legolas. Je suis tout simplement curieux de savoir si cette histoire de Fusion est vraie ou non.»

Legolas offrit un sourire des plus ironique au forgeron. Il n'avait aucune envie de subir ce dindon, mais si les paroles de Eyma étaient celles d'une Istari, il allait marcher sur son orgueil. Personne n'avait idée de ce qui les attendait, mais l'elfe n'avait encore jamais refusé de prendre part à une mission importante et s'ils devaient absolument être trois pour arriver à leur fins, alors il en serait ainsi. Legolas se tourna donc vers Orlando; il ne restait plus que lui à se prononcer, mais l'acteur se montrait hésitant.

« Seigneur Orlando, fléchirez-vous également à la demande de Eyma? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne savait pas du tout dans quoi on l'avait impliqué et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas être utile à cette quête. Ce genre d'aventure convenait très bien à un pirate et un elfe, mais pas à un simple acteur... Orlando avait peut-être une réputation de type téméraire qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui n'hésite jamais à relever des défis, mais ce défi-là était très particulier; empêcher les dimensions de fusionner... Ça, c'était vraiment farfelu et il ne comprenait pas grand chose à cette histoire de « bouleversement de l'univers ». Par contre, la réticence ne réglerait rien. Puis, Eyma lui avait promis qu'il trouverait l'exil qu'il avait tant besoin et, comme l'avait mentionné William, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de vérifier si la fillette mentait ou non. 

« Bon, de toute façon il est trop tard pour reculer. Alors, je plonge aussi.

-Fort bien! déclara William. Que faisons-nous à présent? Nous sommes seuls; Eyma nous a abandonnés sans nous expliquer en quoi consistait cette « quête de l'Être Infâme » et nous n'avons aucune idée par où commencer nos recherches. 

-Ben... Si on commençait par essayer de savoir dans quelle réalité nous sommes? On pourrait marcher un peu; ces plaines ne sont sûrement pas éternelles. 

-Ce serait un bon début, Maître Bloom. Alors, dirigeons-nous vers l'Ouest; là où se couche le soleil.

-J'opterais plutôt pour le Sud; suivons la direction du vent, proposa le forgeron.

-Le soleil est notre seul point de repère. Il vaudrait mieux le suivre si nous ne voulons pas tourner en rond.

-Le vent se dirige toujours vers le large d'un cours d'eau. Nous n'avons aucunes vivres, alors il serait préférable de se rendre là où nous pourrons au moins nous désaltérer.

-Mais le vent peut changer de direction à tout moment.

-Et quel sera votre point de repère lorsque le Soleil sera couché?

-Il est encore bien haut dans le ciel; nous aurons amplement le temps de trouver une cité quelconque d'ici le crépuscule. Alors, permettez-moi d'insister: l'Ouest est la meilleure solution.

-Moi je dis que c'est le Sud.

-L'Ouest.

-Le Sud. »

Avec un certain intérêt, Orlando examina silencieusement les deux rivaux. Certes, il était  étrange que deux individus provenant de deux univers complètement différents se trouvent l'un en face de l'autre, mais les regarder se disputer pour si peu de choses devint fort amusant. Le forgeron était un homme susceptible et têtu, donc qu'il tienne tête à l'elfe était plutôt normal. Par contre, connaissant la nature de Legolas, Orlando savait qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude de perdre son sang froid, surtout avec un humain; une race qu'il respecte énormément. Alors, de le voir maintenir ses positions de manière si ferme –et tout ça pour décider d'une simple direction à prendre- c'en était presque pathétique.

 Le jeune acteur continua tout de même, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, à observer l'elfe qui tentait de demeurer stoïque et William qui commençait à grincer des dents.

« L'Ouest.

-Le Sud.

-L'Ouest.

-Le Sud.

-L'Ouest.

-Le Sud!

-L'Ouest.

-LE SUD!

-L'Ou... »

Legolas s'interrompit subitement et se fit silencieux. Il tendit l'oreille et se mit à l'écoute de la nature et de l'environnement. Le forgeron, pensant que ce silence était une façon de s'avouer vaincu, répliqua :

« Enfin, vous admettez que le Sud est la meilleure direction à pren...

-Plus un mot! lança son rival. » 

Contrarié, William voulut protester de nouveau, mais Orlando lui coupa la parole, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Legolas?

-Shuut! »

Les sens de l'elfe étaient en alerte. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans les environs... Son ouie avait discerné un bruit inhabituel... 

« Je sens une présence hostile... »

William jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours; il n'y avait que du vert à l'horizon. Il ne semblait y avoir personne dans les parages.

« Vous m'intriguez, cher Lutin.  On est pourtant seuls ici. 

-Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Quelque chose approche...

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir?

-Je le sens, voilà tout. »

Et ils continuèrent encore à débattre, tels deux gamins. Orlando les laissa faire, légèrement exaspéré. Puis, il regarda à son tour les environs, car, lui, il savait que Legolas pouvait percevoir des choses que les hommes étaient incapables de sentir. Et il était conscient que ses présages se réalisaient toujours...

Le jeune acteur scruta donc les plaines désertes et, à un moment, il vit apparaître un tout petit point noir au loin. Il ne pouvait dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais le point noir se mit à croître peu à peu et il remarqua que _ça_ se déplaçait dans leur direction. Bientôt, Orlando fut en mesure de voir clairement ce qui s'approchait d'eux... Et, soudain, son visage devint pâle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Les... Les gars... Je crois savoir dans quelle réalité nous sommes... dit-il, la voix tremblante. »

Étonnés, les deux rivaux cessèrent leur dispute et se tournèrent vers l'acteur.

« Ah bon? Et où sommes-nous? demanda Will.

-En Terre du Milieu.

-Le milieu de quoi?

-Chez moi, vous dîtes? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous en persuade?

-...Ça. »

Orlando pointa du doigt la masse noire qui grossissait de plus en plus. Legolas distingua la même chose que l'acteur et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Pour le forgeron, cette masse noire s'avérait composée d'une multitude de créatures bizarres qu'il associa à :

« On dirait des...des chiens...

-Si cela ne pouvait être que ça...rétorqua l'elfe qui eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Hélas, ce ne sont pas des chiens. Ce sont des...

-Des Wargs! cria Orlando.»


	10. CaraMilieu

« Mais que font des Wargs dans les parages?! Depuis la Guerre, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais manifestés! s'étonna l'elfe.

-Des quoi? »

William regardait ses deux nouveaux alliés, un peu confus.

« Des Wargs! Une sorte de loup gigantesque et hargneux! lança l'acteur. J'en reviens pas; ces bêtes existent pour de vrai! Oh la la, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour!»

Legolas dévisagea Orlando un instant, surpris que ce jeune homme venant d'une autre réalité que la sienne connaisse les différentes créatures qui habitaient son propre monde. Mais l'heure n'était pas au questionnement; les fauves se trouvaient à environ 500 mètres et ils approchaient de plus en plus. L'elfe ne perdit donc pas de temps : il sortit une flèche de son carquois et l'encocha sur la corde de son arc. Au fin fond de lui-même, il savait qu'on ne pourrait pas faire grand chose contre ses bêtes; ils étaient trois et seulement deux d'entre eux avaient des armes à leurs dispositions. Du moins, l'elfe n'allait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que ces créatures attaquent les premières.

« Ils sont encore loin. Je peux en abattre quelques uns avant qu'ils n'arrivent! Mais tenez vous prêts à un affront! »

 Will empoigna son épée par la garde. Les bêtes étaient maintenant qu'à 300 mètres d'eux et on pouvait entendre de loin leurs monstrueux aboiements.  

« Quand j'ai dis que je me jetais dans la gueule du loup, je parlais au sens figuré du terme! »

Une sorte d'émotion peu commune s'empara de lui… Une émotion qui ressemblait étrangement à la peur; un état qu'il n'avait pas vécu très souvent. Après avoir affronté des flibustiers atteints d'une malédiction, Will croyait que plus rien ne pourrait l'impressionner, mais…comparé à ces Wargs, il trouvait tout à coup très anodin de se mesurer à de simples pirates. Cependant, le forgeron ne laissa pas paraître sa frayeur; il ferait face, comme il l'avait toujours fait. 

Plus que 200 mètres.

Legolas prit sa position de tir et visa les bêtes au loin, mais au moment où il allait lâcher la corde de son arc, Orlando se braqua devant lui.

« Non! Ne fais pas ça!

-Maître Bloom, ils sont une cinquantaine! J'ai déjà affronté ces loups par le passé et croyez-moi, ils vont nous massacrer si je ne fais rien! 

-Pour une raison que j'ignore, vous n'êtes pas armé, Monsieur Orlando. Si le Lutin peut déjà en supprimer une partie avec son arc primale, nous aurons plus de chances d'en venir en bout! »

Orlando n'était pas convaincu que la bataille représentait la solution idéale. Il reporta son regard au loin, anxieux et inquiet. Les Wargs couraient toujours dans leur direction. Leurs hurlements et leurs grognements insipides retentissaient dans toute la plaine. L'acteur eut quelques sueurs froides et l'angoisse le fit légèrement trembloter. Après tout, d'eux trois, il était le seul à n'avoir jamais affronté une situation aussi alarmante et… invraisemblable. Bien qu'il fut très conscient de ce dont étaient capables ses deux compagnons, Orlando se doutait bien que personne ne pouvait tenir tête à des Wargs aussi nombreux. Armés ou pas, c'était perdu d'avance…

 Il devait y avoir un autre moyen… Sa peau et celle des autres en dépendaient.

« Ces bêtes sont stupides et ils n'ont pas de très bon yeux. Alors, je crois qu'ils ne nous ont pas encore vu…

-Où voulez-vous en venir? questionna Will.

-Si Legolas tire une flèche, il nous fera repérer immédiatement.

-Que je tire ou non, ils finiront par nous voir! »

Plus que 100 mètres.

« Le temps presse, monsieur Bloom! L'affront est inévitable!

-Si, il l'est! »

Une lueur passa à travers le regard de Orlando; il venait d'avoir une idée.

 « Legolas, ta cape! »

Le jeune homme pointa l'habit de l'elfe et ce dernier leva un sourcil suspicieux, ne saisissant pas ce que Orlando cherchait à faire comprendre.

« Rappelle-toi : « aveugles seront les yeux hostiles …», cita l'acteur. »

 Legolas comprit enfin.

« À terre! »

L'elfe se jeta à genoux et leva un pant de sa cape. Orlando se plaça immédiatement sous le vêtement, laissant le forgeron l'air complètement hébété.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?! »

Plus que 50 mètres.

« Dépêche-toi Will. C'est le seul moyen de les éviter! somma l'acteur. »

Legolas éleva le côté libre de sa cape, offrant ainsi une place au forgeron.

« Je n'aurai aucun plaisir à vous prendre sous mon aile, Maître Dindon, mais Orlando a raison; la bataille aurait été vaine d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Me mettre en boule et faire le couard? Jamais! Si je dois mourir, je le ferai honorablement! 

-Il n'est pas question de mort, mais de survie! Grouille-toi, bon sang! »

Le jeune acteur tira sur le bras de Will et l'entraîna aux côtés de l'elfe. William ne comprenait rien à l'idée de se cacher sous une cape et commençait à croire que ces deux répliques de lui-même manquaient complètement de courage et de témérité face au danger.

« Prendre nos jambes à notre cou aurait été moins lâche!

-Tu vas voir, Will. Si ça marche, tu comprendras…

-Mais qu'avez-vous derrière la tête? Nous venons à peine de nous embarquer dans cette aventure et déjà vous renoncez à vous battre? Mes égaux ne sont donc que des fluettes?

-Silence! répliqua l'elfe. »

La terre se mit soudainement à gronder, signe que les loups n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Orlando et Legolas prièrent secrètement que leur plan fonctionne tandis que William maudissait son destin de lui avoir fait rencontré des êtres pareils… 

Puis, les Wargs arrivèrent enfin. Malgré eux, la peur les tenaillaient tous les trois et ils restèrent figés sur place, à attendre leur Salut ou l'heure de leur mort… De sous la cape, les compères ne purent voir que des énormes pattes velues et crasseuses fouler lourdement le sol. Ils perçurent les aboiements cruels retentirent tout autour de leur « cachette », mais aucune des créatures ne prêta attention à eux. Ils furent une cinquantaine à passer tout près, à les frôler même, laissant leur odeur insupportable planer dans l'air et incommoder les trois compagnons. Ces derniers se firent contourner par la meute entière et les bêtes continuèrent leur course effrénée à travers la plaine.

Une fois les Wargs éloignés, Orlando bondit de sous la cape.

« YAHOU! Ça a fonctionné! Je le savais! s'écria-t-il, triomphant.»

Legolas se releva et un sourire de soulagement orna son visage. 

« Mes compliments, Maître Bloom. Votre idée a été fructueuse. »

Will, lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte; il était impressionné tant par ces bêtes repoussantes -jamais il n'avait vu pareils fauves auparavant, même pas en rêve- que par le fait d'avoir été complètement ignorés alors que ces Wargs avaient passé à quelques centimètres d'eux. 

Orlando le regarda, amusé par son expression ahuri.

« Dans le monde de Legolas, il existe une sorte de cape capables de faire passer inaperçus ceux qui la portent, offrit -t-il en guise d'explication. Pour eux, on leur est apparu comme un simple rocher au milieu de la plaine. »

William n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

« Votre monde est des plus étonnant, monsieur le Lutin!

-Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, Maître Dindon! Vous qui pensiez que les orques et les Throlls n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination infantile…Maintenant, j'espère que vous croyez en leur existence…

-Après avoir vu de telles bêtes, je suis fin prêts à croire n'importe quoi.

-Tout de même, la présence de ces Wargs m'intrigue, dit l'elfe. Cela fait au moins une bonne centaine d'années que ces créatures n'avaient pas été vues en Terre du Milieu. Après la Guerre de l'Anneau, elles s'étaient toutes terrées dans les montagnes, les crevasses et les fossés… Les voir apparaître sur ces plaines m'étonne vraiment…

-Je ne connais rien à votre Terre du Milieu Legolas, mais si ces Wargs ne sont pas sensés être là, cela doit avoir un rapport quelconque avec le bouleversement de l'Univers dont Eyma nous avait parlé.

-Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être l'Être Infâme qui les a ramenés à la surface, dit Orlando.

-Dans ce cas, la situation n'est guère encourageante. Les Wargs cherchent toujours à semer la terreur. Ils se dirigent donc là où ils pourront assouvir leur hargne…

-…dans une ville ou une cité bondée de gens innocents,  devina le forgeron.

-Je le crains.

-En tout cas, on n'a plus besoin de se fier au soleil ou au vent. On a qu'à suivre leurs traces.

-Bien, mais suivons-les en sens inverse. Je suis bien curieux de savoir d'où ces créatures proviennent exactement, rétorqua Legolas. 

-Ok. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les poursuivre, hein.

-Et en remontant ces traces, nous découvrirons peut-être un indice qui pourra nous aider dans notre recherche de l'Être Infâme, déclara Will.

-Alors, ne tardons pas… »

Legolas entama la marche et ses deux compagnons le suivirent.

La quête était officiellement commencée.

Un vent tiède sifflait sur l'herbe de ces plaines infinies. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et tout semblait calme. Mis à part ces traces profondes enfoncées dans la terre, rien ne laissaient supposer qu'une meute de redoutables Wargs venaient tout juste de troubler le silence qui régnait en ces lieux. 

Les trois explorateurs parcoururent une longue distance, sans dire un mot et encore secoués par les derniers événements. Orlando avait encore un peu de mal à croire tout ce qui lui arrivait. Discrètement, il observa ses compagnons qui marchaient à ses côtés, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels et qu'il ne rêvait pas. 

Deux êtres qui n'étaient pour lui que des personnages imaginaires… Et le voilà qui foulait une terre inconnue en compagnie de ces deux individus fictifs; ses équivalents de lui-même dont il avait encore peine à croire en leur existence.

Il remarqua que cet elfe et ce forgeron avaient la même démarche assurée; un pas léger, mais ferme. Ils avaient la tête droite et leurs yeux scrutaient les environs, à l'affût de tout. Orlando constata que sa propre conduite ressemblait à la leur. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à leurs trois paires de jambes. Trois paires de jambes apparemment bien différentes; l'une portant des chausses en peau de daim, l'autre portant des collants recouverts d'un pantalon couleur cuivre et la dernière portant un jean délavé. Malgré ces différences, Orlando dût admettre que ces trois paires de jambes marchaient inconsciemment au même rythme et du même pied. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, à la fois consterné et amusé par les points communs qui les liaient tous les trois. 

De son côté, Legolas avait mieux à faire que se comparer à ses deux copies de lui-même. Il tentait en vain de reconnaître dans quelle partie de son monde ils se trouvaient. Peut-être étaient-ils dans ce qui fut, jadis, le Mordor. Cela expliquerait la présence de la meute de Wargs sur un terrain à découvert… quoique, même après plus de 100 ans de paix, aucune herbe n'avait put pousser sur ces terres maudites et stériles. Alors, l'elfe dut rejeter la possibilité que ces plaines vertes appartenaient au Mordor. Il ne restait donc qu'une option pouvant justifier le fait que des Wargs se déplacent à la vue de tous; ils se trouvaient au Pays de Dûn, ce milieu sauvage et habité par toutes sortes de viles créatures et d'hommes aux coutumes barbares et primales.     

Alors qu'ils remontaient toujours les traces des fauves, le forgeron brisa l'ambiance taciturne qui régnait entre eux trois et déclara : 

« J'aimerais bien comprendre une chose…

-Quoi donc? demanda l'acteur.

-Dans cet abyme où nous nous sommes rencontrés…

-Oui?

-Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez mon nom alors que nos routes ne s'étaient jamais croisées auparavant?

-Heu…

-C'est vrai, dit l'elfe. Et vous saviez également quelle était mon identité. D'autant plus que vous connaissez beaucoup d'éléments de mon propre monde… Moi, je ne connais rien du vôtre.

-Vos connaissances me rappellent celles de Eyma. Êtes-vous certain de n'avoir aucun lien avec elle?

-Hein?! Non, je suis très loin de ressembler à Eyma! Je suis un mec comme tout le monde, moi.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui explique que vous nous connaissiez déjà? demanda Will.

-Ben… Ce serait long à vous expliquer les gars…

-Vous disposez de tout votre temps Maître Bloom. Nous en avons pour un moment à suivre ces traces.

-Hem… Je suis pas sûr que vous pourriez comprendre.

-Monsieur Orlando, il y a tant de choses que nous ne comprenons déjà pas. Alors, si vous pouviez au moins éclaircir notre lanterne à ce sujet…

-Bon ok… »

Orlando prit une bonne respiration et tenta d'expliquer la situation du mieux qu'il le put.

« Voyez-vous… Moi, là d'où je viens, vous existez déjà, mais sous la forme de personnages de contes, vous comprenez?

-Des personnages de contes? s'exclama Legolas. Voilà qui est étrange…

-Je sais, c'est bizarre. Dans mon univers, tout le monde vous connaît, mais à leurs yeux vous êtes des chimères, des légendes, des personnages inventés issus de l'imagination d'auteurs. 

-Pourquoi, en Terre du Milieu, je ne vous connais pas en tant que personnage de contes alors?

-J'en sais rien…Peut-être parce que moi je ne suis qu'acteur; ma vie est loin d'être pleine de rebondissements qui valent la peine d'être racontés sous forme d'histoire.

-Acteur? Vous êtes comédien à la cour du Roi d'Angleterre?

-Heu...Non, Will.  Moi, dans mon monde, je joue pour tout le monde, pas seulement pour les aristocrates.

-Vous jouez quoi? Du Molière? 

-À l'époque où j'étudiais dans le domaine, ça m'est arrivé, oui. En fait, j'ai joué à peu près n'importe quoi et n'importe qui; …Vous, entre autres.

-Nous?? s'exclama Will.

-Bah oui. J'ai joué vos rôles quoi.

-Quel est l'intérêt de nous interpréter, dites-moi? questionna l'elfe.

-Ben… C'est mon métier. Je suis payé pour ça.

-Attendez un peu… dit Will, essayant de comprendre mieux. Vous êtes payé pour vous prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre?

-Heu… Ben, c'est plus complexe que ça. Être acteur, c'est un art. C'est difficile de s'oublier soi-même pour rendre justice à un personnage et de l'interpréter correctement, donc les gens qui font ça sont rémunérés.

-Encore là, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de raconter nos vies à un public, rétorqua Will.

-Ben, vos vies sont plutôt trépidantes, non? Et dans mon monde, pour s'échapper du train-train quotidien ou pour rêver un peu, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un bon film.

-Film?s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Heu… » 

Orlando n'avait nulle envie d'expliquer comment on avait inventé le cinéma…

« Disons que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les pièces de théâtres modernes dans mon monde. »

Pour Legolas, le fait qu'on raconte sa vie à des gens avait peut-être du sens, car son existence n'était qu'une succession d'aventures et de missions épiques qui avaient marqué l'Histoire de son monde. Cependant, pour Will, cela lui semblait étrange qu'on veuille raconter sa vie alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore atteint ces 21 ans…

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous racontez notre vie pour divertir les gens? questionna Will.

-Hem, si on veut oui.

-Des goélands…»

Orlando et William regardèrent l'elfe, intrigués.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Nous nous approchons d'une étendue d'eau; j'entends des goélands. »

La discussion ne put être approfondie. Ils marchèrent encore quelque peu, puis Will put confirmer les paroles de Legolas.

« L'air se fait salin… Il y a une mer à une lieue ou deux d'ici. »

Legolas hâta le pas. Se pouvait-il que ses compères et lui se trouvaient près des Havres Gris; la destination qu'il cherchait à atteindre avant d'être frappé par cette migraine affreuse?

« Nous sommes sans-doute près du Golfe de la Lune, dans la région du Lindon! »

L'elfe devint fébrile à l'idée de voir enfin l'océan. Et son compagnon de toujours, Gimli, était peut-être déjà arrivé sur les lieux… 

« Eyma nous a probablement renvoyés dans ma réalité, au même moment et au même endroit où je me trouvais avant que je sois emmené dans l'abîme brumeux. Comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas reconnu ces plaines plus tôt?

-Que faisais-tu près du Golfe de la Lune? questionna l'acteur.

-Gimli et moi, nous nous à apprêtions à …

-À aller au Mithlond et prendre un navire elfique qui vous conduirait à Valinor?  

-Vous êtes même au courant de cela?!

-Évidemment!

-C'est fascinant, Maître Bloom, fascinant…

-Hem. Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre élan de fascination, mais la situation est très inquiétante. Si les traces de Wargs mènent au …comment déjà?

- Au Mithlond ou les Havres Gris, si vous préférez, articula l'elfe.

-Bon, si ces traces de Wargs nous mènent aux Havres Gris et que ces bêtes sont aussi redoutables qu'elles en ont l'air; j'ai bien peur que votre Gimli ne soit plus de ce monde. »

Les pensées de Legolas s'assombrirent soudainement. William avait raison; si les Wargs étaient passées par les Havres et que Gimli les avait malencontreusement croisés, il y avait peu d'espoir que son compagnon soit toujours en vie.

« Hâtons-nous! »

Legolas se mit à courir, inquiet et pressé d'atteindre le Mithlond, mais surtout très curieux de savoir comment et pourquoi des Wargs se trouvaient dans la région paisible du Lindon. Bientôt, les plaines furent interrompues par une immense falaise. Au pied de celle-ci se trouvait effectivement la mer qui s'étendait au loin. Elle se confondait avec le ciel bleu dans lequel volaient maints oiseaux maritimes. Legolas fit un tour d'horizon de ce qu'il croyait être le fameux Golfe de la Lune et il ne vit aucun port, aucun quai, aucun Havres Gris… Il ne percevait pas la magie légendaire qui régnait dans cette région ni l'effet bienfaiteur que tous les elfes ressentaient à la vue de la mer. Les cris des goélands ne pénétraient pas son cœur comme la première fois que l'elfe les avait entendus sur l'Anduin, il y a 120 ans… 

Tout ce qu'il y avait devant eux, c'était un lagon bleu.

« C'est étrange… Je ne suis jamais venu jusqu'ici auparavant, mais on m'a raconté plusieurs fois à quoi ressemblait le Mithlond. On m'a dit qu'il fallait longer l'estuaire de la Lune pour finalement aboutir vers les Tours des Havres, construites à même les vallées qui bordent le fleuve. Et au pied de ces tours, il y a le port et les quais auxquels sont accostés les navires en partance pour Valinor…  

-Ben, y a rien de tout ça ici en tout cas. »

William, de son côté, trouvait que l'environnement lui était familier. L'air était humide, comme dans les tropiques et l'eau était d'un bleu pur, comme celle de la mer des Caraïbes. Pour un monde qui n'était pas le sien, le climat se rapprochait quand même beaucoup de celui de sa propre réalité… Un peu trop même…

Un doute plana soudainement en l'esprit de William; ce lagon ne lui était pas inconnu. Il avança au bord de la falaise et jeta un coup d'œil en bas de celle-ci.

« Mais… Mais c'est… »

Le forgeron ne termina même pas sa phrase et entreprit de trouver un endroit où il pourrait descendre la cataracte sans risquer de tomber.

« Que faites-vous?s'écria l'elfe.

-Suivez-moi! »

Will trouva enfin un coin où la falaise était moins abrupte et, s'accrochant de rocher en rocher, il descendit jusqu'en bas.

Legolas fit de même et n'eut aucune difficultés à bondir de pierre en pierre. Orlando, lui, manqua de perdre pied à plusieurs reprises, mais parvint tout de même à atteindre le sol sain et sauf. 

En bas de la cataracte, il y avait toutes sortes de palmiers et de fleurs sauvages exotiques. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir des chaumières de pierres et des habitacles rustiques édifiés dans le lagon.

«C'est idiot, mais j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit… déclara Orlando.

-Un village? s'étonna l'elfe. Hormis les Havres Gris, il n'est pas sensé avoir aucune cité dans les environs du Golfe de la Lune.

-Nous ne sommes pas du tout en cette région que vous appelez le Lindon, déclara Will. Ce village, c'est celui de l'Île de la Tortue! »

**********************************************************************************************

Coucou chères lectrices,

Déçues qu'il n'y ait pas eu de bataille avec les Wargs? Eh bien je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire : vous ne perdez rien pour attendre!PATIENCE! 

Hem… Eh oui, j'ai poursuivi l'écriture de la Fusion aux risques et périls de ma vie.

Ouf! Je dois avouer que je suis encore énormément étonnée du nombre de commentaires que je reçois! Moi qui croyais que la fièvre des Pirates était terminée, je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil! Enfin… C'est plutôt la fièvre Willy-Leggy-Orly, mais bon… Je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise encore!

Maintenant, voici quelques réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre. Je vous dois bien ça!

**Clem **: Ma tite Clem d'amour! Toujours contente de constater que tu me soutiens! Eh oui, l'aventure de nos trois compagnons est bel et bien commencée, mais notre Orly a su éviter l'affront des Wargs. Désolée, mais les batailles sanglantes auront lieu une prochaine fois! Et…après ce chapitre tu ne dois plus trop savoir dans quelle réalité ils se trouvent hein? Hin hin hin!

**Angeloflight**: Yep. Je suis de retour et pour de bon! Enfin… Jusqu'au moment où ces foutus administrateurs se remettront à me harceler. Pff… Comme ils ont ignoré ma pétition, moi j'ai ignoré leur avertissement et j'ai republié Errance Éternelle, na! Bref, merci de ton appuie continuel! Pour le "ouargue", ben je déteste aussi, donc j'ai pris le mot anglais. J'ai vérifié pour Istari et compagnie et j'ai découvert que je me suis trompée! Au singulier, c'est Istar, Valie et Maia tandis que au pluriel on dit Istari, Valar et Maiar. Vouala. Merci encore pour tes encouragements! Ça fait chaud au cœur!

**Eleclya** : Heu… Wow! Merci!

**Galadwen**: En effet, Orlando n'a pas d'armes, mais il a de bonnes idées pour éviter de se faire bouffer tout rond! Mais il se battra un jour tu sais… Ses compagnons lui prêteront bien une épée ou une dague… Hem, j'en dis trop là.

**Cybel **: Merci énormément Cybel. Je suis vraiment flattée! Moi aussi j'aime bien les disputes Legy-Willy! Et, tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule; il y a beaucoup de monde qui n'apprécient pas Eyma… J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'on la supporte, mais bon, on dirait bien que j'ai échoué. Tant pis; Eyma est trop importante et son caractère « exaspérant » doit rester tel quel pour les besoins de mon histoire. Enfin, un énorme merci encore pour le soutien, ça me touche beaucoup!

**Izia Black** : DE RIEN! DE RIEN! Hihi… 

**Phoebe Skywalker** : La suite est là, mais elle n'est pas arrivée aussi vite que tu l'aurais voulu! Mais bon, je suis pardonnée? Hihi! Moi aussi j'aime bien le surnom que Will a donné à Legolas. C'est trop drôle! J'aime beaucoup le dindon également. Je me lasse pas de les faire se disputer ces deux-là! Bref, merci encore de ton appuie continuel!

**Love Sparrow** : Argh! La future Tolkien?! C'est trop ça! Sniff, c'est un compliment larmoyant! Merci merci merci ma « first fan »! Je pleure de joie. Trop zémue! Oh lala, t'as pas honte de me toucher comme ça? sniff…

**Nekomiyu** : Neki Neko chérie! Je suis toujours heureuse de voir que ma fic continue à te plaire! Moi aussi cette fic je l'adore, ( dieu que je suis modeste, hem…) c'est pour ça que je l'ai continué malgré les obstacles! Merci encore pour tes encouragements! Gros bisoux poutoux smakou!

**Debbie** : *sourire* Merci beaucoup. « De l'esprit et du suspense »; ouaip, ça résume très bien mon histoire. C'est aussi très farfelu et invraisemblable!

**Lulina** : Ben, je ne me limiterai pas qu'à la Terre du Milieu, c'est certain! Mais après ce chapitre, tu ne dois plus être très sûre de la réalité exacte où ils se trouvent! Hin hin hin…Mystère!

**CelebrenIthil**: Tu as dû être très déçue, car personne ne s'est battu! Mais ce n'est que partie remise! 

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : Merci de ton soutien! Ça fait toujours très plaisir! J'espère ne plus avoir de problèmes non plus, mais seul l'avenir nous le dira. Pour l'instant, je vis au jour le jour! Enfin, bref, encore merci pour tout!

**Dinwen **: Tu l'as dis; un sacré pétrin. Mais… Ils ont su éviter le massacre… Du moins… Pour l'instant… 

**Sioban** : Très chère SioSio! Quel plaisir de lire tes reviewz! Hem… J'ai bien peur que nos trois compagnons vont jouer aux héros oui. C'est écrit dans le résumé hein; ils doivent sauver l'Univers. Enfin, malgré tout ce ne seront pas des héros de B.D du genre : « Moi bon. Toi méchant. Toi mourir ». Je sais que ça fait cliché de mettre trois beaux mecs comme personnages principaux, mais bon… Je vais m'arranger pour que ce soit potable. 

**Talionathiel** : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais bien compris le sens de tes paroles. Tu sais, moi non plus, à priori, j'aime pas les cross-overs, mais je trouvais tentant de faire confronter un acteur aux personnages qu'il incarne. Et voilà le résultat! C'est pas si mal tout compte fait, hihihi. Enfin, merci pour ton soutien! Ça me fait très très très plaisir!

****

**Sirianna** : Ben, suite à la non-réponse de ma pétition, j'ai décidé de republier Errance Éternelle. Je les provoque, mais tant pis. Ils n'avaient qu'à répondre à ma lettre… Enfin, bref, merci pour les encouragements! Ça me motive beaucoup!

****

**Cassendrine** : Bjour! Nouvelle lectrice? Enfin, ben… Bienvenue dans mon petit monde loufoque! Merci pour les commentaires!


	11. Noisettes

Ô lectrices et éternelles fans de la LOWA ( Legolas-Orlando-William-Association), 

Voici l'heure venue d'un nouveau chapitre de la très prestigieuse et surtout très rocambolesque histoire de la Fusion des Mondes!

Beaucoup de blabla en perspective et cœurs sensibles s'abstenir!

****************************************************************************************

Chapitre 10 

Le trio de voyageurs était confus.

Orlando avait une sensation de déjà-vu. Ce paysage tropical ressemblait drôlement au lieu de tournage des Pirates des Caraïbes, mais… quelques minutes plus tôt, ne se trouvaient-ils pas en Terre du Milieu? Quoique, mis à part les Wargs, rien n'auraient pu les laisser croire qu'ils se trouvaient vraiment dans le monde de Legolas puisqu'ils avaient d'abord atterris sur des plaines vertes infinies; un environnement plutôt neutre. Il semblait bien qu'ils avaient eut tort et que, depuis le tout début, ils se trouvaient dans le monde de Will. 

« En effet, on dirait vraiment Tortuga!»

Legolas, lui, observait les plantes exotiques multicolores, les palmiers, l'herbe verte. La caresse de la chaude brise maritime l'apaisa quelque peu. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel environnement. Une nouvelle facette de la nature se montrait à lui. Il était témoin de beautés sauvages aussi merveilleuses que les plus magnifiques rivages du Lindon. Par contre, malgré l'aspect sublime des lieux, il était maintenant certain qu'il ne se trouvait pas près des Havres Gris et encore moins dans une région quelconque de la Terre Milieu. À présent, il comprenait pourquoi il ne se sentait pas appelé par l'océan, car, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître; il se trouvait dans le monde de William. Il dut toutefois avouer que la réalité du dindon le séduisait totalement… Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration, mais au questionnement…

« Tortuga?

-Une ville qui fait partie du monde de Will, expliqua l'acteur. » 

William avait du mal à y croire. Au loin, caché dans la verdure chatoyante, se trouvait un village vraiment très semblable à celui de l'Île de la tortue. Jamais il ne se serait douté que ces plaines infinies aboutiraient dans un lagon des Caraïbes et, qui plus est, un lagon où s'édifiait le village de Tortuga! Mais… Comment pouvait-on justifier la présence de Wargs sur cette île? 

« Cela lui ressemble beaucoup, mais c'est impossible qu'il s'agisse de la l'Île de la Tortue! Il n'y a pas de Wargs dans ma réalité! 

-Ben, où est-ce qu'on est alors? En Terre du Milieu ou dans les Caraïbes?

-Peut-être avons-nous changé de réalité sans nous en rendre compte, supposa le forgeron.

-Je ne crois pas, dit l'elfe. Nous aurions senti quelque chose : une énergie, un pouvoir quelconque… Êtes-vous certain de reconnaître ce village?

-En fait, je ne suis pas tout à fait sur.

-Alors, allons jeter un coup d'œil de plus près, dit Orlando. »

Ils marchèrent quelque peu dans la broussaille et trouvèrent un chemin rocailleux qui semblait mener à l'enceinte du village.

« De loin, on dirait bien le village de Tortuga, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange.

-Quoi donc? demanda Orlando.

-Nous n'entendons pas de musique, de rires, de coups de fusil ni aucun feu d'artifice. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Fusil? »

Orlando leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était convaincu que sa présence ne serait pas très utile à la quête, mais peut-être que Eyma l'avait choisi afin qu'il joue le rôle d'interprète. Après tout, bon nombre de choses se distinguaient du monde de Will et de Legolas et un médiateur ne serait pas de trop. L'acteur s'improvisa donc officiellement intermédiaire :

« C'est une sorte d'arme assez redoutable Legolas, expliqua Orlando.

-Mmh, votre monde est inouï, maître Dindon. Une ambiance urbaine « normale » selon vous, consiste à entendre les coups d' une « arme redoutable »?

-Tortuga est assez particulière, monsieur le Lutin. Les habitants sont composés de flibustiers, de pilleurs, de filles de joie et …de pirates. À toute heure de la journée et de la nuit, ils fêtent constamment dans les rues, ils se battent entre eux et boivent comme des ivrognes.

-À votre place, je ne serais pas très fier de ma patrie.

-Je ne suis pas un de ces fêtards! Je viens d'une noble ville côtière nommée Port Royale.

-T'es pas un fêtard, mais t'es quand-même un pirate Will, se moqua Orlando.

-Quoi? Vous savez aussi que…

-Oui, je sais que ton père était un pirate et que même toi tu as le tempérament aventurier d'un pirate.

-Vos connaissances sur nos mondes sont de plus en plus déconcertantes monsieur Orlando!

-Le peu d'estime que je portais envers vous vient de s'envoler…Fils de pirate… Je suis à peine étonné, débita Legolas.

-Je pensais comme vous, monsieur le Lutin. Mais j'ai appris à ne pas généraliser. Certains pirates sont nobles de cœur. »

Orlando sourit en coin, conscient que le forgeron parlait du fameux énigmatique Capitaine Jack Sparrow. 

« J'ai une petite idée à qui tu fais allusion…

-Si vous aviez réellement appris à ne pas généraliser, vous ne confondriez pas les Elfes avec les Lutins! lança Legolas. 

-Pour moi, vous faites tous partis de la même famille!

-J'en pense autant de vous et de votre ascendance de pirates indignes! »

Le trio continua la marche et ils pénétrèrent le village sans trop se préoccuper des alentours. Tous les trois étaient absorbés dans leur conversation et la tension montait entre Legolas et William. Bientôt, ils n'hésiteraient pas à débattre leurs points de vues à l'aide de leur armes. Cependant, Orlando s'interposa avant que la situation ne dégénère davantage.

« Oh la! Stop! Arrêtez vous deux! Je veux bien faire l'interprète de nos trois mondes, mais j'ai aucune envie de faire l'arbitre entre vous! Ça alors, Eyma avait raison : vous agissez comme de vrais gamins. »

Les deux rivaux se calmèrent légèrement, mais ils ne cessèrent pas de se mépriser du regard.

« Vous êtes bien différents de ce que je croyais. Toi Will, tu es un homme droit et têtu, mais de là à t'emporter pour si peu, ça te ressemble pas. Quant à toi Legolas, je te pensais plus tolérant et posé que ça… »

Orlando leur fit la morale, mais les deux rivaux ne l'écoutèrent plus. Ils cessèrent de se dévisager mutuellement et leurs regards se posèrent sur ce qui les entourait. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la place publique du village et ce qui se dressait devant eux les paralysa tous les deux. 

Sentant que ses reproches leur entraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre, l'acteur rouspéta :

« Hey, vous m'écoutez au moins? »

Orlando n'eut droit à aucune réponse. Intrigué, il suivit des yeux ce que ses deux compagnons fixaient si gravement et l'acteur figea sur place.

Un calme oppressant régnait en la place publique. Un vent marin soufflait entre les nombreuses demeures et auberges du village. Seuls ce vent inquiétant et les portes claquantes des habitacles troublaient le silence des lieux. 

Les trois compères avaient droit à un spectacle des plus horrifiants. 

Sur les perrons des auberges

Dans les rues de pierres grises 

Près des chariots où reposaient des tonnes de barils de rhum

Sur la fontaine asséchée de la place publique

Près des granges où logeaient les chevaux et les cochons

Sur le seuil des hôtels où les filles de joies résidaient

 Partout …Partout jonchaient  une multitude de cadavres, baignant dans leur sang.

« Ô Elbereth…

-Pardi!

-Bon sang! »

De vieux fêtards, des prostitués, des pirates, des ivrognes, des soldats, des marins… Tous les habitants de Tortuga étaient morts assassinés.

Orlando eut un haut le cœur, William demeura la bouche grande ouverte et Legolas baissa les yeux, se recueillant.

Le forgeron avala difficilement sa salive, puis il osa s'avancer vers l'un des cadavres. Malgré le piètre état du mort, Will reconnut son visage; c'était une femme, l'une des anciennes conquêtes de Jack. En fait, il reconnaissait presque tout ce pauvre monde. Il les avaient tous croiser lors de sa première escale sur l'Île. Il n'avait sympathisé avec aucun d'entre eux -sachant que c'était des gens à la réputation peu enviable-, mais Will ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié envers ces hommes et ces femmes massacrés si horriblement. 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ils se sont tous entretués? questionna l'acteur, inquiet et dégoûté. 

-Quoiqu'il se soit produit, cela s'est fait récemment, déclara Legolas. »

Orlando se souvint alors du passage des Wargs. Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible à un tel carnage. 

« Les Wargs… Ce sont les Wargs. Ils ont ratissé toute la ville! »

En effet, en observant les cadavres attentivement, tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient servi de repas à une meute. Le peuple entier semblait avoir été interrompu dans leur débauche quotidienne. L'attaque fut aussi inattendue que dévastatrice : certains hommes tenaient encore leur bouteille de vin en main alors que d'effroyables traces de crocs marquaient leurs corps. 

Le jeune forgeron se releva et il dévisagea l'elfe. 

« Les créatures de votre réalité sont vraiment immondes! 

-Ne me regardez pas ainsi! Je ne suis pas responsable de ce massacre! »

Jamais Orlando n'avait été témoin d'une scène aussi horrifiante. Il se sentait très mal; nauséeux, atterré et anxieux. Mais qui ne se sentirait pas ainsi en la présence de ces cadavres mutilés et déchiquetés?

« Tous ces gens… cruellement assassinés par ces bêtes hideuses! »

Will tremblait et serrait les poings.

« La plupart n'étaient que hors-la-loi, voleurs, pécheurs et peut-être même qu'il y avait des meurtriers parmi eux, mais ils ne méritaient pas une mort aussi atroce. »

Le forgeron tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la plage.

« Où est-ce que tu vas? On… On devrait peut-être chercher s'il n'y a pas de survivants, non?

-Je ne peux pas rester ici. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, lança William en s'éloignant.

-Personne n'est vivant, maître Bloom. Les Wargs sont de voraces chasseurs : ils traquent leurs proies jusqu'à la dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à tuer. »

Legolas et Orlando quittèrent donc les lieux et rejoignirent Will sans dire un mot. Arrivés sur la plage, ils constatèrent que tous les navires accostés au quai avaient eut droit au même traitement que la ville : les Wargs avaient tout saccagé et tué tout ce qui était vivant : du  plus terrible pirate jusqu'au simple matelot.

« Ils n'ont épargné personne. »

Le forgeron baissa le menton et renfonça son chapeau sur ses yeux, ne voulant pas faire voir la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Legolas s'approcha derrière Will et tendit une main pour la poser sur son épaule, mais au dernier instant il se ravisa, son orgueil l'emportant sur sa compassion. Néanmoins, il dit :

« Je suis navré, maître Turner. »

Will se retourna, fronça les sourcils et défia du regard son rival.

« Ne jouez pas les hypocrites. Je suis certain que vous vous réjouissez de leur mort! »

Cette fois, Legolas ne s'offusqua pas des paroles de Will. Il resta droit et dit aussi calmement que possible :

« Détrompez-vous. S'il s'agissait de pirates tels que ceux d'Umbar, peut-être aurais-je été soulagé de les voir morts, mais, visiblement, ces gens n'étaient que de pauvres malheureux détournés du droit chemin. »

Cherchant à faire encore les bons samaritains, Orlando voulut expliquer brièvement qui étaient les pirates d'Umbar, mais Will leva la main, incitant l'acteur à garder le silence. Orlando se tut, devinant que le forgeron n'avait sans-doute aucune envie d'écouter qui que ce soit en un moment pareil. Ce dernier rabaissa la tête vers le sol, à la fois colérique et chagriné. Il demeura silencieux et ses deux compagnons n'osèrent pas l'importuner. Durant quelques instants, on n'entendit que le son des vagues bleues s'échouant inlassablement sur la plage. Et, soudain, la tristesse de Will fit place à l'angoisse.

« Jack. J'espère qu'il n'était pas ici. Cette île, c'était son paradis. Il y venait souvent. »

Orlando chercha des yeux le navire -ou plutôt les restes du navire- de la Perle Noire. 

« Je vois pas le bateau de Jack nulle part. Rassures-toi, il n'était pas ici. 

-Jack? Qui est-ce?

-Un ami de Will. »

Ce dernier se dirigea vers le rivage, là où s'échouait l'une des épaves. Il s'empara de deux morceaux de bois qui avaient été arrachés à la proue du navire. Puis, il prit un reste de corde qui avait servi à tenir les huniers au mât. Orlando et Legolas ne saisirent pas tout de suite ce que traficotait le forgeron, mais lorsque celui-ci commença à attacher les deux bouts de bois de façon à ce qu'ils forment une croix, ils comprirent enfin…

William vint planter la croix près de l'enceinte du village. Tous trois se tinrent solennellement devant ce symbole de cérémonie funéraire improvisée en l'honneur du peuple de Tortuga. Et Will bredouilla une prière en latin. La même qu'avait récitée le prêtre devant la tombe de sa mère, il y a de cela plusieurs années.

« Hic jacet humani Tortuga. Memento, homo, quia pulvis es et in pulverem reverteris. Mors ultima ratio. Requiscat in pace. _(Ici gît le peuple de Tortuga. Souvenez-vous : tu es né poussière et tu retourneras poussière. La mort est la raison finale de tout. Reposez en paix. )_»

Legolas ne comprit pas un traître mot à ces paroles, mais supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une langue noble utilisée au cours de cérémonies d'adieu, comme le faisaient les êtres de sa propre race en de pareilles occasions. L'elfe entama donc également une brève prière dans sa langue natale.      

« Calo anor na ven. Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath. Belain na le. _(Que la lumière brille sur le chemin que vous entreprenez. Puissez-vous trouver la paix dans la mort. Que les Valars soient avec vous)._»

William ne comprit pas non plus ce qu'avait dit le lutin. Il espérait bien que ce Legolas n'avait pas profité de la situation pour maudire l'âme de ces gens à son insu. Du moins, l'expression navré de ce visage androgyne ne dégageait aucune mesquinerie; Legolas était réellement désolé pour lui. 

Vint le tour de Orlando à ajouter quelques mots. Celui-ci n'était guère accoutumé à faire un discours lors de funérailles. Et, malgré toutes ces années d'expérience en comédies, drames et improvisations, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire pour terminer cette petite ronde de prières fut : 

« Heu… Amen? »

Les deux compères ne relevèrent pas la maladresse de l'acteur et tous trois restèrent muets afin de se recueillir. Ensuite, pour clore ces brèves funérailles, William se signa et Legolas posa la main droite sur son cœur. Orlando, n'étant pas adepte d'aucune religion en particulier, ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Alors, il opta pour un salut militaire. Ce geste mérita un gros froncement de sourcils questionneurs de la part de ses compagnons.

L'acteur, un peu gêné, chercha un moyen de détourner l'attention portée sur lui. Après tout, il ne fallait pas tarder; une quête les attendait toujours et beaucoup d'énigmes demeuraient irrésolues. 

« Comment une telle chose est possible? Nous sommes bien sur l'Ile de la Tortue, mais qu'est-ce qui explique la présence des Wargs? »

Legolas réfléchit quelques instants, puis déclara :

« Eyma nous a parlé de la « fusion des mondes ».

-Ton monde aurait donc fusionné avec celui de Will?

-Peut-être pas tout à fait, dit Legolas. Notre mission consiste à « empêcher la Fusion des Mondes ». Pourquoi Eyma nous aurait-elle soumis à cette quête s'il était déjà trop tard?

-Quelle autre explication y aurait-il pour les Wargs alors? »

William, de son côté, était toujours silencieux, la tête basse. Il n'écouta que peu les paroles de ses deux compères, encore accablé par la macabre découverte. Il plongea dans ses propres réflexions et ses yeux tristes fixèrent sans relâche le sable blanc à ses pieds. Puis, à un moment, il prit conscience que ce sable était déformé par des empreintes non-humaines. Il reconnut aussitôt la forme des traces qu'avaient laissées les Wargs derrière eux sur les plaines infinies.

« Regardez! »

Le forgeron pointa du doigt les empreintes. Legolas se pencha sur elles, et d'un simple coup d'œil, il put les analyser. 

« Elles proviennent du rivage, là-bas.

-On a rien à perdre. Suivons-les de nouveau. On pourra peut-être enfin savoir d'où les Wargs sont apparus,  proposa Orlando. »

Le trio remonta encore une fois les traces et ils longèrent la plage quelques temps. Et, brusquement, une douleur familière les frappa tous trois à la tête. 

William se frotta la tempe.

« Aille! »

Legolas ferma les yeux et grimaça de douleur.

«Ma tête! »

Orlando, lui, se sentit étourdi et son cœur battit dans son crâne.

« Cette douleur… Je connais cette douleur, gémit l'acteur. C'est celle que j'ai ressentie juste avant d'être emmené dans l'abîme de Eyma.

-Je me souviens d'avoir eu le même malaise, dit l'elfe. Mais ce fut encore plus insupportable que maintenant.

-Idem pour moi. »

Et peu à peu, la douleur se dissipa, mais demeura tout de même présente.

« Pourquoi ressentons-nous le même malaise au même moment? questionna le forgeron.

-J'en sais rien.

-Regardez là-bas! cria Legolas. »

Au loin sur la plage se trouvait une sorte de cavité suspendue dans les airs. À première vue, on aurait put croire qu'il s'agissait d'une grotte, mais à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, cela ressemblait plutôt à un trou se tenant dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?! s'exclama Orlando. 

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cela quelque part…

-Quoi que ce soit, les traces proviennent de cette chose, dit l'elfe. »

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de cet engin et s'en approchèrent prudemment. La cavité faisait à peu près trois mètres de diamètre. Ils regardèrent derrière et il n'y avait rien; les traces de Wargs s'arrêtaient là. Visiblement, les bêtes venaient de ce trou, mais comment un trou pouvait-il se tenir dans les airs ainsi? 

« On dirait… Un passage! Mais quelle sorte de magie est à l'œuvre ici? s'étonna l'elfe.

-C'est pas croyable ça! s'exclama Orlando qui, décidément, n'allait que de surprise en surprise. »

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, ils regardèrent ce qu'il y avait dans ce trou et ils purent apercevoir :

« Des montagnes! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-C'est de là que les Wargs ont surgit! dit Will. 

-Je dois rêver!

-Alors, forcément, de l'autre côté de ce passage se trouve la Terre du Milieu, déclara Legolas. Ces Montagnes sont sûrement celles des Monts Brumeux ou Venteux, là où les Wargs se sont terrés suite à la Guerre de l'Anneau.

-Mais… Ça se peut pas. C'est irréel.

-Tout me semble irréel depuis le début, Maître Bloom.

-Je commence à comprendre… Eyma a dit qu'il fallait trouver l'Être Infâme qui a déclenché la destruction des frontières séparant nos réalités.  Alors, ce passage doit être une sorte de… de brèche dans la frontière entre la Terre du Milieu et mon propre monde. »

Le raisonnement de Will tenait debout, malgré tout le farfelu de la chose. 

« Alors, les Wargs terrés dans les Montagnes sont passés par la brèche, ils ont traversé la plage, trouvé le village et massacré tout le monde, supposa Orlando.

 -Ensuite, ils escaladèrent la cataracte, en recherche à d'autres proies, et ils nous croisèrent sans pour autant nous apercevoir, heureusement pour nous, poursuivit l'elfe.

-Au moment où nous parlons, ils ont déjà dû faire le tour de l'île qui, à part le village de Tortuga, est totalement déserte.

- Regardez! s'exclama Orlando. La brèche s'agrandit de plus en plus!

-C'est signe que la frontière s'autodétruit davantage. 

-Imaginez ce qui pourrait se produire si la frontière était entièrement détruite! s'inquiéta Will.

-Là on pourrait vraiment dire que c'est la Fusion des Mondes, dit l'acteur. 

-Ce serait le chaos total, dit l'elfe.

-Mais pourquoi l'être infâme fait une telle chose? demanda Orlando. À quoi ça l'avance de mettre le chaos dans tout l'univers?

-Le dessein de certains esprits vicieux et mesquins n'a souvent pour but que de répandre la calamité et la désolation. Telle est leur raison de vivre, Maître Bloom. 

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous pourrions faire contre cette fusion des mondes ni comment nous pourrions trouver cet Être Infâme.

-Nous ignorons son identité alors l'Être Infâme peut provenir de n'importe quel de nos mondes. Par conséquent, peut-être vaut-il mieux  voyager de réalité en réalité… dit l'elfe.

-Tu veux dire qu'on devrait traverser cette brèche et aller en Terre du Milieu?

-Pourquoi pas? Il faut élargir notre champ de recherche. Ici, il n'y a rien : pas d'indices et pas de témoins encore vivants…

-Et pas de bateau en état pour nous sortir de cette île.

-Mais que faites-vous des Wargs? Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici! Ils n'appartiennent pas à ce monde! lança le forgeron.

-Il faudra s'occuper de ce détail plus tard, maître Turner. Il n'y a plus personne à massacrer ici de toute façon. Tout ce que les Wargs peuvent faire c'est de tourner en rond sur l'Île. 

-Et si d'autres marins ou pirates accostent durant notre absence? questionna Will. C'est la mort qui les attend.

-Il n'y pas vraiment d'autres solutions. Il faut partir. Et si nous attendons encore, c'est nous que les Wargs trouveront. 

-Qui nous dit que de l'autre côté de ce passage il n'y a pas encore de ces bêtes hideuses? questionna l'acteur.

-C'est un risque qu'il nous faut prendre. Et, dans les montagnes, il sera plus facile de passer inaperçu que sur ces plaines infinies et cette plage déserte. »

Orlando sembla se résigner à partir, mais Will, lui, parut encore réticent.

« Will. Tu peux rester si tu veux, mais n'oublie pas ce que Eyma nous a dit : « une union parfaite entre nous trois est essentielle ».

-Et c'est en retrouvant l'être infâme que vous pourrez venger les habitants de cette Île… »

Le forgeron hésita quelque peu, mais finit par céder. 

« Bon… Très bien.

-On y va?

-Allons-y, oui. »

Ils se retournèrent vers la brèche, légèrement fébriles à l'idée de traverser ce trou béant suspendu dans le vide. Puis, juste avant de mettre le pied dans le passage, Will remarqua quelque chose d'étrange caché dans le sable.

« Oh, tiens… Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Will plongea sa main dans le sable et en sortit :

« Des noisettes?! »

Legolas et Orlando jugèrent cette trouvaille fort inusitée, mais tout de même utile.

« Conserve-les Will. On a rien à manger ni à boire, dit l'acteur.

-D'accord. »

Le forgeron rangea ses vivres improvisées dans une pochette de son chemiser, puis il déclara :

« C'est surprenant tout de même. Des noisettes sur une plage…

-Il faudra que vous vous habituiez; je sens que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises. »

Et tous trois s'élancèrent dans la brèche.

***************************************************************************************

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance avec ses noisettes? »

Je sais, je sais… La crédibilité de mon histoire ne tient qu'à un fil. Je l'ai dis et je le répète encore : c'est mon imagination loufoque qui décide de la tournure des événements! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas un hasard si Will a trouvé ces noisettes et, aussi inimaginable que cela puisse paraître, elles auront une importance capitale… Eh oui, le sort de l'univers repose sur de misérables noisettes! Hahaha! Nan, quand-même, n'exagérons rien.

Hem.

Je suis toujours vraiment époustouflée par le nombre de commentaires que je reçois! Et parfois, je me demande qu'est-ce qui vous attire le plus : ma manière d'écrire ou bien le fait que trois beaux mecs se retrouvent ensemble à jouer les sauveurs de l'univers? Mmhhh…*perplexe*.

Enfin, bref… Pour répondre à certaines questions-requêtes-critiques : 1. J'ai fait des recherches et … OUI! Legolas sait ce qu'est une pièce de théâtre. Seulement, en Terre du Milieu, les pièces de théâtre sont plutôt des genres de chorales où l'on chante une histoire plutôt qu'on la joue. Et la plupart du temps, ce sont des histoires véridiques relatant les grandes batailles importantes ou les grandes actions des gens célèbres, etc. Par exemple, rappelez-vous la complainte chantée pour Gandalf dans la Lorien. 2-OUI! Le capitaine Jack Sparrow apparaîtra un de ces jours. Une fic écrite dans la section des Pirates ne serait pas une vraie fic sans la présence de notre bien-aimé flibustier! 3-OUI! Ils vont également se retrouver dans le monde moderne de notre cher acteur Orlando. Je vais me faire un malin plaisir de faire découvrir au dindon et au lutin les voitures, les filles en mini-jupes, les gratte-ciels, la guitare électrique… Bref, beaucoup d'hilarités en vue, mes chéries. 4. Beaucoup d'hilarités, mais également beaucoup de tragédies. Ce chapitre-ci n'était qu'un léger aperçu de ce que nos aventuriers devront affronter. On m'écrit souvent que l'histoire est très drôle, mais je tiens à vous prévenir que vous aurez droit à toutes les émotions possibles : les rires, les pleurs, la colère, l'attendrissement… Tout!

Alors, voilà. 

Tenez bon jusqu'à la prochaine mise à jour!


	12. H, G, S

_Comment ça vous tenez pas le coup? Je sais que je suis lente pour publier les nouveaux chapitres, mais depuis le temps vous devriez commencer à être accoutumées à mon rythme non? Pfff!_

_Bon, c'est reparti! Installez-vous confortablement sur votre chaise. Vous êtes à l'école? Oubliez le prof et venez vous perdre dans mon petit univers loufoque! Vous êtes en période de révision? Les examens approchent à grands pas? Eh bien, changez vous les idées et délectez vous de ce nouveau chapitre! (Dieu que je suis vantarde). J'espère que, malgré l'avènement de TROY, vous conserverez votre intérêt pour la Fusion… Je vous entends déjà demander : « Mais pourquoi n'introduis-tu pas Paris à ton histoire alors? ». __Ben… Tout simplement parce que mon histoire est déjà toute bien formée dans ma tête et je n'avais pas prévu ajouter d'autres personnages. De toute façon, si je commence à ajouter un Orlando à ma fic chaque fois que ledit acteur apparaît dans un nouveau film, je risque de me retrouver avec 15 Orlando pour la même histoire! C'est déjà difficile à gérer alors je vais m'en tenir à trois, d'accord? _

_Fort bien!_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**H, G, S**

Après avoir franchi cette brèche, le trio se retrouva bel et bien sur le flanc d'une montagne. Le sable, l'océan et le climat des tropiques avaient fait place au froid, au vent et à des montagnes rocheuses enneigées. D'innombrables pics acérés voilaient l'horizon. Tout ce qui les entourait n'étaient que ravines, fissures immenses et rocs aux cimes blanches. Ils devaient se trouver à une centaine de mètres d'altitude, car il était impossible d'entrevoir le pied de ces monts, celui-ci étant caché par une brume épaisse.

Finalement, l'apprenti pirate n'était pas déçu d'avoir quitté le village désolé de Tortuga. Il regarda tout autour de lui, les yeux ébahis. Même si, dans son propre monde, il s'y trouvait également certains continents possédant de vastes montagnes enneigées, William n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'en visiter et ce paysage vertigineux lui coupa le souffle.

« Enfin! Pour la première fois, je suis en terrain inconnu! Époustouflant!

-Il n'y a pas de doute. Nous sommes réellement en Terre du Milieu. Je reconnais ces montagnes. »

Malgré le climat peu rassurant, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se remémorer les souvenirs de son passé. 120 ans auparavant, il foulait cette montagne abrupte en compagnie de huit autres compagnons…

Les deux clones de Orlando étaient plutôt ravis de se trouver en Terre du Milieu. L'un se souvenait de ses aventures du passé, l'autre découvrait enfin un monde autre que le sien; désir secret qui le tenaillait depuis toujours. Quant à l'acteur, même s'il avait trouvé très bonne l'idée de voyager de réalité en réalité, commençait maintenant à regretter son choix.

« Je ne sais plus trop si c'était une très bonne idée d'avoir quitté les Caraïbes; je préfère mille fois la chaleur accablante du soleil à ce climat glacial. »

Orlando frictionnait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

« On devrait faire demi-tour. Il n'y a rien ici qui puisse nous aider dans notre quête, dit l'acteur en se redirigeant vers le trou béant.

-Auriez-vous le vertige, Monsieur Orlando? La vue démesurée qu'offre ces monts vous effraie-t-elle? lança Will sur un ton à demi moqueur.

-Moi? Effrayé? Pfff! J'ai déjà vu plus épeurant que ça! Après le saut à l'élastique et le parachutisme, c'est pas une misérable montagne qui me ferait peur!

-Saut à l'élastique? questionna l'elfe.

-Parachutisme? demanda Will.

-Euh… Ben…Hem… Ce sont des activités sportives périlleuses et extrêmes… Enfin, si on a l'occasion de passer par mon monde, je vous montrerai.

-Je doute que nous ayons du temps à accorder à ces soi-disant sports périlleux. Nous avons d'abord une quête à mener à terme, rappela Legolas.

-Le lutin a parlé! Bon… Que doit-on faire à présent? Chercher des indices sur cet Être Infâme?

-Oui. Scrutons chaque paroi, chaque crevasse et chaque pierre.

-Les gars, vous pensez pas qu'on devrait camoufler la brèche avant? Faudrait pas que d'autres éléments de la Terre du Milieu se retrouvent encore dans une réalité qui ne leur appartiennent pas.

-Maître Bloom a raison.

-Certes, mais comment comptez-vous cacher ce trou? Il s'agrandit toujours de plus en plus. Or, il ne semble pas y avoir aucun Warg ou autre être vivant dans les parag…»

William dut ravaler ses paroles, car à ce moment un filet de substance gluante tomba sur son épaule. Tous trois dégoûtés, ils dirigèrent leurs regards vers le haut. Sur une corniche à quelque mètres au-dessus d'eux, dépassait une énorme tête poilue. De sa gueule hérissée de crocs s'écoulait de la bave, signe d'une avide envie de fringale. Des yeux jaunes menaçants les dévisageaient et un grognement sanguinaire s'échappa d'entre les dents de la créature.

« UN WARG! hurla l'acteur. »

Orlando et Will figèrent sur place, malgré eux. Puisque ce n'était guère la première fois qu'un tel fauve surgissait ainsi sur son chemin, Legolas, lui, ne perdit pas une seconde. En un geste à la fois gracieux et plus vif que l'éclair, il encocha une flèche sur la corde de son arc et s'apprêta à viser la bête entre les deux yeux. Mais le fauve prit son élan trop vite et sauta de la corniche. Orlando et William s'écartèrent et se poussèrent contre le flanc de la montagne afin d'échapper à l'attaque. Legolas pensa pouvoir décocher son missile avant que la bête n'atterrisse sur lui. Cependant, il se retrouva cloué au sol par de puissantes pattes griffues avant qu'il ne puisse lâcher la corde de son arc. L'elfe ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement, immobilisé sous le monstre trois fois plus gros que lui. Les deux pattes avant de la bête tenaient fermement ses épaules au sol et s'il osait bouger, sa peau serait immédiatement lacérée par les griffes aiguisées du Warg. Ce dernier, à l'aide de ses crocs, arracha des mains son arme et son obus, puis les projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Il se mit ensuite à contempler sa proie. Il se ragoûtait déjà en se léchant les babines. Malgré tout son sang froid habituel, Legolas avait les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, immobile et terrassé.

Orlando observait la scène, horrifié et impuissant. Il était déchiré entre le désir de venir en aide à cette réplique de lui-même et la peur de se faire dévorer tout cru par un monstre pareil.

Finalement, la témérité l'emporta sur sa crainte. Il se saisit d'une pierre qui jonchait le sol rocailleux. Alors que le Warg ouvrait toute grande sa gueule et qu'il se penchait pour entamer son repas, Orlando projeta la pierre sur la tête du fauve. Cela n'eut aucun effet, à part celui d'éveiller davantage sa colère et d'attirer l'attention sur l'acteur. Le Warg desserra sa poigne et jeta son dévolu sur le pauvre Orlando qui se planqua dos contre la montagne.

William n'avait pas encore réagi, autant effrayé que les deux autres. Il voyait l'envers de la médaille; son coeur avait toujours recherché un "ailleurs" et, quelques secondes plus tôt, il se réjouissait d'enfin découvrir ces contrées que personne ne soupçonnait l'exitence, mais... il ne se serait jamais douté que ces contrées seraient infestées de bêtes sanguinaires... Du moins, si affronter de tels monstres constituait une sorte de prix à payer pour enfin explorer des ailleurs inconnus, il en serait ainsi. Qui plus est, il avait le peuple de Tortuga à venger...Will sembla alors se réveiller de transe. Machinalement, il porta une main à sa ceinture et en sortit sa fameuse hachette de combat, celle qui avait servi à massacrer bon nombre de pirates lors de l'invasion de Port Royal.

« Prends ça, espèce de chien galeux! »

De toute ses forces, le forgeron propulsa sa hachette qui tournoya dans les airs pour finalement s'enfoncer dans le crâne de la bête avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se jeter sur l'acteur.

En un hurlement plaintif, le Warg s'écroula, la langue pendante et les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

Legolas se releva, à la fois soulagé de s'en être sorti vivant et inquiet qu'il n'y ait pas encore de ces créatures dans les environs.

William s'approcha et retira son arme de la tête ensanglanté du Warg.

Orlando se sentit quelque peu dégoûté à la vue de ce massacre, mais ce n'était rien à côté du carnage de Port Royal.

« Merci Will. C'était à un cheveu, dit-il le cœur battant.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit le forgeron, fier de son exploit. Alors, monsieur le Lutin? Remerciez donc notre compagnon Orlando! Sans son intervention, on vous aurait déchiqueté en mille morceaux! »

Tout ce que Will obtint en guise de réponse fut une dague blanche qui siffla dans l'air à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Abasourdi, William fronça les sourcils et lança :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?!! »

Legolas offrit un sourire mesquin au forgeron et garda le silence. Colérique, William s'apprêta à dégainer son épée, mais soudain il entendit quelque chose de lourd tomber juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit un autre Warg affaissé au sol…avec la dague de l'elfe enfoncée dans le front. Will demeura la bouche grande ouverte, réalisant qu'il avait passé à deux doigts de la mort.

« Un Warg n'attaque jamais seul, déclara l'elfe. »

Legolas ne croyait pas si bien dire. Sur les différentes corniches qui les entouraient, une dizaine d'autres Wargs apparurent des crevasses de la montagne, assoiffés de sang et de chair de fraîche. Il semblait bien que certains clans n'étaient pas encore tous passés par la brèche menant dans les Caraïbes. Cette bande-ci n'était pas aussi nombreuse que celle se trouvant sur les plaines de l'Île de la Tortue, mais contre trois hommes, la lutte n'était tout de même pas équilibrée. Il était trop tard pour utiliser l'astuce de la cape elfique et on ne pouvait fuir par la brèche, celle-ci étant bloquée par l'arrivée des bêtes et donc, hors d'atteinte.

N'ayant pas eut le temps de récupérer sa première dague ni son arc, Legolas tira le dernier poignard de son fourreau. Tenant sa hachette d'une main et son épée de l'autre, William se plaça aux côtés de l'elfe. Instinctivement, tous deux se tinrent prêts à contrer l'attaque imminente des créatures.

« Restez derrière nous, maître Bloom!

-Oui! Vous n'êtes pas armé! »

Orlando ne se fit pas prier; il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à cette bataille (qui allait prendre une issue désastreuse pour ses compagnons et lui, il le sentait!).

Les bêtes s'approchèrent sournoisement, montrant tous les crocs de leurs gueules. La meute n'avait pas pour habitude de croiser d'autres êtres vivants sur leur territoire et ils n'allaient pas refuser une brochette de trois succulents bipèdes! Ils entourèrent lentement le trio, comme pour faire durer le plaisir. Une dizaine de loups gigantesques, puants et voraces cernèrent leurs proies et ne semblèrent pas du tout craindre les armes braquées dans leur direction.

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Qui des deux camps allaient agir les premiers?

Orlando, de son côté, tremblait comme une feuille. Il aurait préféré que tout cela ne demeure que des légendes, des contes pour enfants, des histoires à dormir debout… Mais non! Ces elfes, ces pirates et ces chiens-loups existaient vraiment et bientôt il aurait le privilège de visiter l'estomac de ces derniers! L'acteur se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté la mission de Eyma. Mais, surtout, pourquoi les avait-elle abandonnés à eux-mêmes? Si cette petite fille possédait d'étranges pouvoirs, elle aurait put les mettre à profit pour leur cause! Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas accompagnés? Sa présence aurait été bien utile.

Le jeune acteur observa ses deux compères à la dérobée. Ils dévisageaient les bêtes d'un air défiant et déterminé et ce malgré la peur qui les envahissait autant que lui. Comment ils parvenaient à être aussi calmes face à une mort certaine (pour ne pas dire fort probable!)?. Ils l'avaient sommé de se tenir derrière pour le protéger, même si un combattant de plus n'aurait pas été de trop. Orlando se sentit alors bien inutile et surtout très nuisible.

Au même instant, les Wargs n'en purent plus de cette attente. L'un d'eux, plus imposant que les autres, donc sûrement le chef, lâcha un grognement insipide qui se traduisit comme un signal d'attaque.

Les bêtes bondirent sur eux, griffes et crocs sortis.

Legolas usa de son agilité légendaire et évita un premier Warg en se jetant au sol. Celui-ci ayant déjà pris son élan, se trouva à sauter par-dessus l'elfe plutôt que droit sur lui. L'elfe roula sur le dos et, voyant passer la bête au-dessus de lui au même moment, il brandit sa dague et transperça la poitrine du monstre. Ce dernier tressaillit dans son élan et rendit son dernier souffle avant d'avoir atteint le sol. Legolas bondit sur ses pieds pour contrer une autre attaque ennemie, mais sa dague était resté plantée dans la poitrine du précédant assaillant… Il éleva le bras pour cueillir une flèche dans le carquois accroché à son dos. Et comme la bête se lançait sur lui, l'elfe n'eut qu'à tendre la main qui tenait fermement la flèche et il creva l'œil jaune du monstre qui s'enfuit alors en hurlant. Legolas accourut vers ses deux premières victimes et récupéra ses deux dagues tout en esquivant adroitement, sur son chemin, deux ou trois coups de gueules et de pattes qui lui étaient destinés.

De son côté, William avait déjà taillé la peau drue de quelques fauves, mais les Wargs n'étaient pas du genre à renoncer même s'ils étaient blessés. Deux d'entre eux s'acharnaient sur lui et le forgeron fut bientôt pris dans un étau. Les deux bêtes foncèrent sur lui en même temps et le jeune homme bondit dans les airs, laissant les deux fauves rater leur cible commune et se fracasser la tête l'une contre l'autre. Alors qu'il était dans les airs, le forgeron coinça son épée entre ses dents pour avoir au moins une main libre. Il atterrit sur une corniche de la montagne presque aussi agilement qu'un elfe (après tout, n'était-il pas une réplique de Legolas?(ou vice versa)?)et grimpa de rocher en rocher à une certaine hauteur du sol. Puis, il se laissa tomber de tout son poids et pirouetta sur le crâne d'un autre Warg. La bête fut assommée. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se ruer sauvagement, mais Will put lui trancher la gorge à l'aide de sa hache avant qu'il ne soit propulsé à terre. Il se releva ensuite sur ses genoux, l'instinct en alerte, retira son épée d'entre ses dents, la prit à deux mains et la banda derrière lui sur son flanc droit. Un autre warg arrivé dans son dos eut alors droit à un coup de lame sur la gueule.

Toujours derrière ses compagnons qui le protégeaient, Orlando regardait le spectacle avec stupéfaction. Cette estocade s'était produite en moins d'une minute. Il pensait assister à une véritable scène de cinéma. Il dut néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence; tout était bien réel et très loin de la fiction.

La paire de guerriers ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle faisait preuve d'une extraordinaire force. Ils ne prenaient pas conscience non plus que, combinées ensemble, leurs habiletés au combat se complétaient et s'enforcissaient l'une et l'autre. Durant un court instant, Orlando fut certain que Legolas et William viendraient à bout de la meute. Cinq Wargs sur dix étaient déjà à terre alors que les deux combattants s'en tiraient sans aucune éraflure ou presque…

Mais…

Tout n'était pas encore joué.

Arrivés à la rescousse de leurs confrères, d'autres Wargs surgirent des crevasses des montagnes. La vengeance se lisait à travers leurs regards jaune perçant. Ils ne demandaient pas mieux que de faire payer la perte de leurs frères. Se faufilant à travers les rochers, ils se rallièrent aux cinq Wargs restants et, encore une fois, ils encerclèrent le trio de voyageurs.

Une vague de désespoir les terrassa… C'était peine perdu.

William était haletant et nerveux tandis que Legolas était figé et inquiet. Mais tous deux restaient dignes et regardaient leurs adversaires en face.

Les bêtes s'approchaient, se massant toujours plus près autour des trois compagnons et ils se riaient de leur fâcheuse posture. Ils avançaient à pas feutrés, grognant, râlant, salivant, rageant…

Le trio se retrouverait bientôt dans leur estomac; ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

Legolas et William se tinrent encore devant l'acteur, prêts à prendre les coups à sa place.

« Notre heure est venue, je crois, dit Will, affrontant la mort un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Maître Bloom, tâchez de continuer la quête. Nous les tiendrons occupés pendant que vous filerez en douce. »

Orlando voulait contester, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il baissa les yeux au sol, se jugeant encore très inutile. Et son regard tomba sur l'arc et la flèche de Legolas, jetés à terre quelques instants plus tôt par le premier Warg. Il voulut d'abord les rendre à son propriétaire pendant qu'il en était encore temps, mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il décida de les garder pour lui-même…

Il redressa les épaules et adopta un air aussi renfrogné que ses compères. Non, il ne serait pas un boulet que l'on traîne par pitié ou par obligation! Il devait faire sa part. N'était-il pas une réplique de deux courageux guerriers? Alors, il devait se montrer digne de ses alter-ego!

« Il ne sera pas dit que je n'aurai pas tenté quelque chose! »

À ses paroles, le duo de guerriers tourna la tête vers leur troisième compagnon et le découvrit en position de tir, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux à demi-clos. Legolas l'observa, étonné qu'il sache maintenir la posture adéquate d'un archer. Orlando tendit la corde de l'arc au maximum et, une seconde avant de lâcher la corde, il éleva l'arc quelques degrés plus haut. Il décocha enfin sa flèche et celle-ci décrivit une longue trajectoire en demi-cercle et elle se perdit dans le ciel, vers la cime de la Montagne d'où avaient surgis les Wargs.

« C'était sur eux qu'il fallait tirer! reprocha William. »

Legolas soupira légèrement; cet homme savait comment tenir un arc, mais il ignorait viser…

À ce moment, un hurlement d'attaque retentit et les deux guerriers reportèrent leur attention sur la meute qui fonçait sur eux. Résignés à mourir honorablement, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et se tinrent prêts à abattre le premier venu…

Soudain, les attaquants autant que les attaqués, sentirent le sol vibrer sous eux. Les rochers se mirent à trembloter tout autour. Le trio dut s'accrocher au mur de la falaise pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Les bêtes stoppèrent l'attaque, les oreilles en arrière, leurs têtes cherchant d'où provenait ce séisme. Puis, derrière eux, se détacha de la montagne un amoncellement de neige. Ce dernier, aussi énorme et imposant qu'un raz-de-marée, dégringola de la Montagne. Les Wargs, affolés, ne surent plus où aller.

Legolas et William restèrent plantés là, muets par la surprise. Orlando profita de la panique de la meute pour secouer ses compagnons.

« COUREZ! VITE! »

Le trio se mit alors à dévaler le flanc de la montagne, fuyant cette vague de neige qui roulait et avalait sur son chemin tous les Wargs et, par ce fait-même, le trou béant qui reliait les Caraïbes à la Terre du Milieu. Ils coururent, ne regardant pas derrière eux et priant que leurs jambes puissent les mener suffisamment loin avant que le déluge blanc ne les rattrape.

Finalement, la colère de la Montagne s'apaisa, la neige cessa de déferler derrière eux et les compagnons purent reprendre leur souffle. Ils se retournèrent et ne virent plus qu'une mer blanche devant eux. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Wargs.

William balbutia :

« Orlando, votre flèche a…

-Provoqué une avalanche, oui! termina l'acteur, pas peu fier de son plan.

-Et moi qui croyais que vous ne saviez pas viser… Pardonnez-moi.

- Je retire mes paroles : un arc aussi démodé et primal peut s'avérer tout à fait efficace! Encore une fois, vous nous avez tirés d'un mauvais pas, Monsieur Bloom!

-C'est rien les gars. Ça aurait très bien put ne pas marcher, mais je pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, dit-il en rendant son arme à Legolas.

-Je suis très heureux de vous avoir à nos côtés, maître Bloom. Votre présence nous est d'une grande utilité.

-Bah…Vous êtes pas trop mal non plus les gars!

-Oui, je dois reconnaître que pour une première bataille contre des ennemis aussi viles, le Dindon s'en est bien tiré...

-En tant que guerrier, le Lutin ne donne pas sa place non plus. Mais… De nous trois, c'est Monsieur Orlando qui s'est le plus illustré en terme de ruse et de stratégie. »

Orlando sourit un peu timidement. Tout compte fait, même s'il était un mec comme tout le monde et non un grand héros, il avait su se montrer à la hauteur. Il prit conscience que Eyma ne l'avait sans-doute pas choisi par hasard…

« Je crois que nous ne verrons plus aucun Warg sur notre chemin, dit Will. Je ne suis pas fâché de les savoir engloutis sous la neige; ces bêtes n'ont vraiment aucune pitié.

-Cet acharnement est tout à fait normal. Ils se cachaient dans ces crevasses désertes depuis un siècle. Pour eux, nous représentions le premier repas consistant depuis des lustres, répondit Legolas.

-En tout cas, plus question de retourner dans le monde de Will.

-Vous vouliez camoufler la brèche, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, c'est chose faite! dit l'elfe. »

-Oui alors, on ferait mieux d'y aller de l'avant. On gèle ici.

-Monsieur le Lutin semble connaître cet endroit. Seriez-vous apte à nous conduire hors de ces montagnes?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes dans les crevasses de Caradhras; le sud des Monts Brumeux. Il faut continuer à descendre. Suivez-moi. »

Ils entamèrent une longue expédition à travers les pentes et les falaises peu rassurantes des Mont Brumeux et quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber du ciel gris.

« Dîtes-moi, seigneur Orlando… Pourquoi ne portez-vous aucune arme? Vous êtes un archer adroit pourtant, demanda l'elfe, brisant le silence.

-Eyma a-t-elle oublié de vous attifer convenablement?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Eyma nous a tous les trois mis dans notre état naturel, c'est tout. Vous êtes tous deux de nature guerrière, alors que moi je suis un homme très simple et un homme très simple, dans ma réalité, c'est quelqu'un qui ne porte pas d'armes de façon quotidienne.

-Alors, si vous n'en avez pas l'habitude, qu'est-ce qui explique votre étrange habileté au tir à l'arc?

-J'ai appris pour les besoins de ton rôle; ces espèces de pièces de théâtre moderne dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Je dois dire que ça faisait une éternité que je m'étais pas exercé, mais on dirait bien que je n'aie pas perdu la main!

-Vous ne faites pas seulement « raconter » l'histoire d'un personnage. Vous le devenez carrément!

-Pour rendre justice à la personne que j'interprète, c'est primordial, tu sais. Il faut que je maîtrise autant son caractère que ses habiletés et ses compétences.

-Ah bon, dit Will. Alors, puisque vous avez joué mon rôle également, vous avez suivi des cours d'escrime?

-Tout à fait.

-Et l'art de la forge?

-Mmh, on m'a appris quelques trucs, mais pas suffisamment pour être en mesure de façonner moi-même une épée. »

Un vent glacial se leva subitement et la neige se mit à tomber de plus en plus et à tourbillonner en sillons sur leur chemin. La route devint escarpée et le climat tempétueux ne rendait que plus ardue la descente.

« Sss sss sssi ja aaa vvvv vvv vais sss sss su, jjj jjj jau au au rrr rrr rais mmm mmm mis qqq qquel qu que chose de pp pplus ch ch chaud qu qu qu'un ttt ttt t-sh ssh shirt ce mmm mm ma ttt ttt tin! »

Orlando grelottait de tout son corps et il frôlait l'hypothermie. William devait tenir son chapeau à plumes afin qu'il ne s'envole pas tandis que l'elfe guidait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses deux compagnons à travers cette tempête naissante.

« Avec de la chance nous atteindrons le pied de la montagne dans deux jours. »

Le jeune acteur se frottait les bras avec ses mains et claquait des dents.

« Ddd deux jjj jours?! Mmm mais jjj je vvv vvv vais mmm mm mou rrr rr rir ge ge ge lll llé mmm mmoi! »

D'eux trois, Orlando était celui qui portait la tenue la plus légère; un simple t-shirt et un jean délavé. Legolas eut quelque peu pitié du pauvre jeune homme et il détacha sa cape elfique de son cou.

« Prenez ceci. Elle vous sera plus utile qu'à moi.»

Orlando apprécia grandement l'offre de l'elfe et s'empressa de revêtir la cape. Aussitôt, une sensation de chaleur parcourut son corps en entier. Les capes de la Lorien maintenaient toujours leur porteur à l'écart d'un trop grand froid ou d'une trop pesante chaleur.

« Que de vertus il possède ce lutin! Il se sacrifie pour le bien-être des autres! se moqua le forgeron.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un sacrifice puisque je ne suis pas sensible aux intempéries, comme vous les humains.

-En tout cas, ça va mieux à présent! Merci vieux! »

La neige commençait à recouvrir le sol rocailleux et bientôt, Orlando et William eurent des difficultés à marcher dans la couche de neige qui ne cessait de s'accumuler. Legolas, lui, continuait son chemin sur la surface, d'un pas léger.

« Pourquoi le Lutin ne s'enfonce pas comme nous!?

-Parce que c'est un elfe; être aussi lourd qu'une plume! »

Legolas ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

« Ne laissez pas une simple couche de neige ralentir votre allure! Du nerf, mes amis! »

Le forgeron marmonna pour lui-même :

« Ce lutin commence sérieusement à m'irriter…»

L'elfe ne cessa de sourire d'un air hautain à l'adresse de Will.

« N'allez pas croire que je ne vous entends point geindre, maître Dindon. Sachez que je possède une ouïe plus délicate que celle d'un fauve; une autre de mes « vertus » d'elfe. »

Malgré le froid, la neige et le vent, William bouillonna intérieurement. Orlando pouffa de rire devant les pitreries de ces deux rivaux et il crut voir de la fumée sortir par les deux oreilles du pirate, mais il se dit qu'il confondait sûrement avec les rafales blanches…

Legolas contint également un rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres, mais se concentra plutôt sur la route à suivre. Et à travers les tourbillons de vents, il distingua quelque chose d'étrange enfoncé dans le sol blanc, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce donc? »

L'elfe cueillit dans la neige trois petits objets très étranges de couleur noir.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé? »

Orlando le rejoignit et fut très intrigué par cette trouvaille.

« Je ne connais pas cette matière, dit l'elfe en tâtant les trois objets.

-Laisse-moi voir ça. »

L'acteur en prit un dans sa main et constata que cette chose était fait de …:

« Du plastique?? Pas étonnant que tu ne connaisses pas cette texture! Ce matériel existe que dans mon monde. »

Will s'approcha à son tour et prit aussi l'un des objets afin de l'examiner.

« Cette chose fut sculptée dans une matière appelée plastique?

-Oui. Regardez, ça se plie facilement et ça reprend sa forme. C'est imperméable en plus. »

William épousseta sa « sculpture » de la neige qui la recouvrait et découvrit qu'elle formait une lettre.

« Tiens, cette sculpture représente la lettre ''H''. »

Les deux autres dégagèrent également la neige de leur morceaux de plastique et ils constatèrent qu'ils formaient aussi des lettres.

« Moi j'ai un ''S'', dit l'acteur.

-Quant à moi, c'est un ''G'' de l'alphabet de la langue commune.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier? questionna Will.

-On dirait les lettres d'un sigle ou d'un logo, supposa Orlando. En tout cas, ça vient de mon monde, ça c'est certain.

-Si ces objets se retrouvent dans ma réalité, cela veut dire qu'il y a un autre passage dans les environs; une autre brèche reliant la Terre du Milieu à votre monde.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ces lettres ne sont pas apparues sur notre chemin pour rien, dit Will

-C'est peut-être les initiales de l'Être Infâme? présuma l'acteur.

-Je l'ignore seigneur Orlando, mais il vaut mieux conserver ces symboles à titre d'indices.

-T'as raison, dit l'acteur en rangeant sa lettre dans sa poche arrière de jean. »

Les deux autres imitèrent l'acteur; Will cacha sa lettre dans la pochette de son veston et Legolas, lui, dans sa tunique en peau de daim.

« Nous devrions continuer notre route. La nuit va bientôt tomber, dit Legolas. »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin avec peine. S'il y avait une autre brèche aux alentours, la neige qui ne cessait de tomber par masse l'avait sûrement recouverte depuis longtemps. La tempête faisait rage, la fatigue se faisait sentir et le froid engourdissait les voyageurs. Bientôt, le forgeron fit halte; éreinté et les pieds complètement paralysés par le froid. Son orgueil (ou plutôt sa jalousie) face à l'elfe infatigable lui ordonnait de continuer. Par contre, Will n'était guère habitué à ce climat, lui qui avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie sous le soleil chaud des tropiques. Orlando s'arrêta également, aussi épuisé et frigorifié que le pirate. Sa cape ne parvenait plus à le réchauffer de la tempête qui se faisait de plus en plus glaciale. Quant à Legolas, comme tous les elfes, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de reprendre des forces.

« Que faites-vous? Il ne faut pas ralentir! Il faut continuer à bouger ou bien vos membres se transformeront en glaçons!

-Nous devons trouver un abri et attendre que cette bourrasque se calme! lança William.

-C'est vrai, Legolas! On va mourir gelés ou ensevelis sous la neige! On est pas endurants comme toi, nous! »

L'elfe réalisa qu'il en demandait peut-être un peu trop à ses compagnons, mais il n'était pas garanti qu'il trouverait un abri adéquat pour y passer la nuit… Caradhras ne prenait en pitié aucun voyageur…

* * *

_ Alors, je vous l'avais bien dit que ce n'était que partie remise avec les Wargs hein? Hihihi! On est contente maintenant? On a eu sa dose de violence? Bien!_

_Ohh! Mais que veulent bien dire ces trois mystérieuses lettres de plastique? Un autre mystère qui s'ajoute aux noisettes!_


	13. Rédemption

Ben ça…

Je suis vraiment sans mots. Ça me sidère. Vos commentaires m'émouvoient… heu…m'émouvuent ? m'émeutent ? m'émeuvent ? Ah oui ! C'est ça, ils m'émeuvent. Ça fait tellement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Je vous remercie de me lire en si grand nombre. Merci de votre soutien continuel à toutes. Ça fait chaud au cœur, croyez-moi. Même si je suis lente et que beaucoup d'entre vous me le reprochent, votre fidélité me touche énormément. Bon, je vous laisse lire, moi je m'en vais évacuer mon trop plein d'émotions… Sniff…

Ah oui ! J'oubliais! Je me suis amusée à dessiner une sorte d'affiche promotionnelle pour la Fusion des Mondes, hihi. Vous trouvez sans doute que c'est très prétentieux de ma part, mais on ne sait jamais peut-être qu'un producteur de Hollywood sera intéressé par mon histoire un de ces jours alors je prends de l'avance en confectionnant des affiches du film!

_''Legolas lève les yeux aux ciel, visiblement exaspéré. Puis, il empoigne son arc et décoche une flèche en direction de l'auteure afin de lui faire éclater sa tête qui gonfle à vue d'oeil''_

POP !

Ailleuh ! Ça fait mal mon legounet ! Pff ! Menfin… Tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que je peux l'envoyer aux intéressées. C'est marrant vous allez voir. Y a qu'à laisser votre adresse e-mail dans une review et je vous envoie ça !

Bon, suffit le blabla. M'en vais me regonfler la tête, je suis tout aplatie…

**Chapitre 12**

**_Rédemption_**

Le ciel passa du gris au noir presque subitement. La nuit était tombée et la température avait dangereusement chutée avec elle. Le trio tâcha de trouver un abri et, à un moment, ils arrivèrent à un endroit où le mur de la montagne qu'ils longeaient se creusait pour former une grotte obscure.

William et Orlando se réjouirent de cette découverte et s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte. Legolas, lui, demeura à l'entrée et fit le guet. Les deux autres s'affaissèrent au sol et purent enfin bénéficier d'un repos mérité. Cependant, même s'ils étaient à l'abri de la tempête, il n'en faisait pas moins froid.

« Je crois que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je boirais une bouteille du rhum jusqu'à la dernière goutte rien que pour me ravigoter un peu… dit William, les genoux repliés sur lui-même, le chapeau recouvrant ses oreilles rouges et sa cape lui entourant le corps en entier.

-Et moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une suite bien à moi, un lit baldaquin grand format avec des draps de satin bien douillets, des oreillers de plumes d'oies authentiques et un foyer juste à côté de mon lit d'où crépiterait tranquillement un bon feu. Puis, mon maître d'hôtel arriverait avec un soufflé de brocolis à la sauce de menthe accompagné d'une semoule aux douze étoiles couronnée de légumes et un sorbet de prunes sur lit de groseilles pochées à la mirabelle arrosée d'eau de source, le tout préparé par mon chef personnel et servi sur un plateau d'argent. »

Legolas et William dévisagèrent quelques secondes l'acteur qui fantasmait, l'eau presque à la bouche.

« Diable! C'est à ce genre de traitement que vous avez droit, là d'où vous venez ? Vous menez une véritable vie de pacha, monsieur Bloom! Aussi luxueuse que celle des Swann… »

Orlando fut quelque peu embarrassé.

« Hem. Ben, mon métier apporte quelques avantages très appréciés la richesse, par exemple. Et aussi la gloire, la popularité, les traitements de faveurs, etc. Je trouvais ça très marrant, au début…»

Le visage de l'elfe se rembrunit un instant.

« Étrange qu'est le monde où vous habitez, maître Bloom. Vous obtenez gloire et richesse seulement parce que vous vous prenez pour quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas. »

Dit de cette manière, il était vrai que cela n'avait aucun sens d'être acclamé par le monde entier rien qu'en jouant un simple rôle et ce même s'il était très talentueux. Mais dans le monde de requins où vivait Orlando, il n'y avait pas que le talent qui déterminait la popularité d'un acteur…

« Dans ma dimension, on voue un culte à la beauté. Si je suis apprécié autant, c'est pas parce que je me prends pour quelqu'un d'autre, comme tu dis. C'est plutôt à cause de … ben… de mon physique.

-Qu'a-t-il de si particulier votre physique ? demanda Will, intrigué.

-Disons que… que je réponds aux critères de beauté actuels de la société. La beauté est un facteur déterminant pour percer dans le monde du cinéma plus tu as un joli minois, plus tu attires les gens, plus tu attires les gens, plus tu fais d'argent… »

Legolas et Will échangèrent un regard conspiré.

« C'est donc dire que beauté est synonyme de richesse ? questionna Will.

-Si on veut.

-Dans ma réalité, poursuivit l'elfe, renommée et richesse ne sont offertes qu'au gens qui ont su être eux-mêmes intègres, honnêtes et justes. Leur gloire ne dépend pas de leur aspect ou de leur capacité à s'oublier afin de camper un rôle d'amuseur public. Les honneurs ne s'engendrent que par les exploits accomplis. Tel fut le cas d'un ami souverain. Il est passé de simple rôdeur à roi des Hommes et son ascension fut dût à des qualités beaucoup plus vertueuses que la beauté. »

Le ton que prenait Legolas ne plut pas du tout à Orlando.

« Oh là, stop ! Tu es en train de me faire la morale, c'est ça ? C'est pas de ma faute à moi si ma réalité n'est pas aussi vertueuse que la tienne ! Je suis conscient que ça n'a aucuns sens de rouler sur l'or rien qu'en me pavanant devant un public, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Si vous en avez conscience alors pourquoi ne refusez-vous pas humblement la richesse et la renommée qu'on vous offre ?

-Pff ! T'as jamais été mêlé à ce monde, c'est évident ! À ma place, vous aussi vous auriez pris goût bien vite à la popularité. Les fans qui se pâment devant toi comme si tu étais un dieu difficile d'y rester insensible !

-Fans… ? dit le forgeron, un sourcil relevé.

-Des gens qui te soutiennent quoi. Des filles surtout… Alors, avoir toute la gente féminine à tes pieds, ça flatte l'ego. Et après, tu n'en sors plus. Vous tomberiez dans le piège du vedettariat vous aussi, croyez-moi.

-Détrompez vous, monsieur Orlando. Je n'ai pas besoin de « fans » une seule femme me suffit et encore, je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle se pâme devant moi pour être comblé!

-Tsst. Cette attitude modeste, téméraire, courageuse, simple, réfléchie vous êtes bien des héros de contes et de légendes.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? questionna Legolas. La modestie, l'héroïsme, la simplicité ne relèvent que de la chimère dans votre monde?

-Presque oui.

-Terne et étrange c'est la première impression que j'ai de votre réalité, déclara Will.

-Tu es sans doute pas très loin de la vérité. »

Orlando baissa les yeux sur le sol rocailleux et froid, visiblement peu disposé à vouloir continuer cette curieuse conversation. Puis, il se prit le ventre à deux mains.

« J'ai faim ! Je mangerais un éléphant !

-Vous voulez dire : un oliphant.

-Peu importe j'ai l'estomac dans les talons !

-Si au moins nous avions à notre disposition une gourde de Miruvor. Une seule gorgée de cette chaude liqueur redonne de la force et de la vigueur. »

William se souvint alors qu'il avait en sa possession les noisettes trouvées sur la plage de Tortuga.

« Tenez, mangez-en quelques unes. Ça ne remplit pas un estomac, mais c'est mieux que rien du tout. »

Orlando engouffra les victuailles et ce faisant, il dit :

« Vous chen foulez pas ?

-Je n'ai pas faim, merci, dit Legolas.

-Moi si, mais vaut mieux conserver le reste pour plus tard. Nous ignorons encore combien de temps nous resterons sur cette montagne.

- Chest quand même bicharre d'avoir trouvé ches noichettes au beau milieu de la plache.

-Absolument tout est bizarre si vous voulez mon avis, ajouta le forgeron.

-À l'aube, il faudra repartir, dit Legolas, faisant toujours le guet à l'entrée de la grotte.

-Si une aube daigne se montrer. Cette tempête assombrit tellement le ciel que nul ne saura si le jour est levé ou non.

-Qu'ech-qu'on fait en attendant ? On pique un chomme hichtoire de rependre des forches ?

-Très mauvaise idée, monsieur Bloom! Il ne faut surtout pas se laisser gagner par le sommeil en des temps si glaciaux. Vous pourriez ne jamais vous réveiller…

-Alors… »

Orlando avala enfin sa bouchée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Nous pourrions analyser la situation ? proposa Legolas.

-Récapituler les faits. Ouais pourquoi pas. »

L'acteur se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Hem… Voilà donc la situation. D'une manière que nous ignorons encore, l'être infâme détruit peu à peu les frontières séparant nos mondes. Par conséquent, cela crée des brèches, ou plutôt des passages, permettant à quiconque de traverser allègrement chaque réalité comme bon lui semble. On ne sait pas qui est cet être infâme ni comment il a réussi à faire des trous dans l'espace-temps, mais il faut l'arrêter avant que nos trois réalités fusionnent complètement. Pour se faire, Eyma nous a balancés dans les Caraïbes, spéculant qu'il n'y avait que nous qui pouvions sauver l'univers en péril.

-Et nous avons découvert une première brèche, continua l'elfe.

-Ouaip.

-D'ailleurs, en découvrant ce trou béant, j'ai eu une curieuse sensation, dit Will. On aurait dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais une telle chose…

-Vous auriez déjà vu un gouffre suspendu dans le vide auparavant ? demanda Legolas.

-Peut-être. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, c'est intriguant.

-Moi ce que je trouve vraiment intriguant, c'est que juste avant de trouver la brèche on a tous les trois eu mal au crâne au même moment.

-Que d'énigmes! Si au moins la petite Eyma était présente…soupira Will. Nous avons besoin d'un indice, d'une piste, car, mis à part la découverte macabre de Tortuga et la bataille contre les Wargs, nous n'avons rien fait de très concluant jusqu'à maintenant...

-Mais nous avons déjà un indice ces lettres noires.

-Ça nous aide pas vraiment. On a aucune idée qu'est-ce qu'elles représentent. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elles viennent de ma réalité.

-Si cela se trouve, les noisettes proviennent également d'une autre réalité, déduisit Legolas. Après tout, il était aussi moins probable de trouver des lettres de « plastique » en Terre du Milieu que de trouver des noisettes ensevelies au cœur d'une plage ensoleillée.

-Des noisettes en guise d'indice alors? Ce serait le comble de la bizarrerie! Quel lien pourrait-il bien y avoir entre ces noisettes et notre mission? s'exclama Will.

-On va d'intrigues en intrigues, de mystères à mystères. On n'y arrivera jamais! Pourquoi Eyma ne nous apparaît pas pour nous aider un peu hein? Hey! La magicienne! On a besoin d'un coup de main!! hurla l'acteur.

-Cessez de crier ainsi! Vous allez provoquer une seconde avalanche! rétorqua Will.

-Pardon mais…le froid ça me rend de mauvaise humeur. »

Orlando se rassit en tailleur et le silence s'installa entre eux trois. Chacun se mit à méditer sur les derniers événements, muets et inquiets. Seule la tempête rageuse à l'extérieure animait l'ambiance morose. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et Orlando rabattit la cape de l'elfe autour de lui, espérant se réchauffer un peu plus. Malgré ses efforts, l'acteur commençait à être engourdi de tout son corps. Ses espadrilles étaient givrées et des cristaux de glace se formaient dans sa chevelure noire bouffie. Bientôt, ses paupières se fermèrent en dépit de sa volonté de ne pas dormir. Sa tête devint lourde et son esprit voulut se réfugier dans les bras de Morphée.

« _Non! Je dois pas dormir!_ »

Il secoua la tête violemment. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux clones. Legolas surveillait toujours l'entrée de la grotte. Le blizzard sifflait à proximité, balançant sa chevelure dans tous les sens. Ses cheveux auparavant dorés étaient devenus couleur argent en raison de la glace et de la neige. Il observait la tempête dans la nuit, toujours à l'affût de tout, tel était le comportement d'un véritable elfe de la Terre du Milieu. Quant à Will, il s'occupait en nettoyant sa lame et sa hache du sang crasseux des Wargs. Des glaçons pendaient sur les rebords de son chapeau à plumes. Tous deux ne semblaient pas souffrir du froid accablant et si c'était tout de même le cas, ils ne le montraient pas. Leur conduite téméraire et calme agaça un peu Orlando; ils étaient trop… parfaits pour être vrais. Ou bien, c'était lui qui se comportait comme un enfant gâté et geignard?

« _Réfléchis Orlando. Maintiens-toi la conscience occupée, il ne faut pas que tu dormes! _»

Il se mit alors à maudire son destin silencieusement. Ronchonner; ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, mais c'était tout de même efficace pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

« _Pourquoi je suis ici hein? Pourquoi c'est moi qui ai été choisi? Je suis pas fait pour accomplir des missions périlleuses moi. Pourquoi Eyma n'a pas pris …je sais pas moi, un autre personnage de contes, une autre réplique de moi ; Paris, Jimmy, Shy, Balian, Drew… N'importe qui aurait été plus doué que moi pour faire cette maudite mission! Eyma m'a promis un exil. Tu parles d'un exil! Je ne demandais pas à mourir de froid! Tout ce que je voulais c'était partir très loin de tout pour réfléchir un peu sur ma misérable existence… Je voudrais tellement …partir… par…tir…d'i… d'ici…_ »

Orlando ne put rester éveillé davantage. Il tomba dans les abîmes du rêve. Il ne sut pas combien de temps dura son sommeil, mais soudain une voix lointaine le ramena vaguement à la réalité.

« Monsieur Bloom! cria Will en le secouant. Réveillez vous! »

L'acteur rouvrit à peine les yeux.

« Fous moi la paix… »

Puis, il retomba dans un profond sommeil. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps, car il eut droit à une violente gifle. Orlando se réveilla en sursaut, colérique.

« Aille! Ça va pas?!! »

L'acteur se frotta la joue endolorie.

« Désolé Orlando, mais il fallait que je vous secoue un peu. Sinon, c'est la mort qui vous attendait, dit Will. »

L'acteur détestait les réveils, surtout s'ils étaient aussi violents. Il aurait bien voulu dire sa façon de penser à ce pirate d'eau douce, mais le visage de ce dernier lui fit aussitôt oublier toute rancune : Will était pâle, avait des cernes noires et un regard blafard très inquiétant. Son état intrigua beaucoup Orlando.

« Will, est-ce que ça v…

-Tout va pour le mieux, coupa-t-il sèchement. »

Embarrassé, le forgeron abaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas qu'on voie son visage qui trahissait une grande fatigue.

« _Il est gelé, il a pas mangé et il a pas dormi. Pff, que je suis égoïste; j'aurais au moins pu lui donner la moitié de ma part de noisettes. C'est un humain comme moi après tout. _»

Legolas s'immisça entre eux deux.

« L'aube est levé. Il nous faut partir. »

Orlando se releva avec peine, toujours frigorifié. Il put constater que la tempête ne s'était pas encore calmée.

« On va vraiment continuer maintenant?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous perdons trop de temps. Venez, seigneur Orlando, encouragea l'elfe. »

Ils sortirent de leur refuge. Le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru la veille n'était plus visible; des dômes blancs avaient entièrement recouverts leurs traces. Legolas prit la tête du groupe et continua à descendre le flanc de la montagne. Il s'élança sur les buttes de neige, marchant d'un pas lent et incertain. Will le suivit et prit la peine d'ouvrir le chemin à l'acteur en piétinant lourdement la neige sur son passage. Bien qu'il agissait encore comme un héro -ce qui saoulait Orlando au plus haut point-, le jeune homme apprécia l'initiative de son compagnon. Il fut même touché. À travers le blizzard, il observa Will peiner devant lui, s'enfonçant dans la neige jusqu'au genoux presque à chaque pas. Maintenant, Orlando se sentait ingrat à son égard, mais n'en dit pas mot.

Le vent était toujours aussi violent et la neige ne cessait de s'abattre sur eux en rafales, fouettant leurs visages et aveuglant leur route. Le ciel était d'un gris lourd et menaçant. Ce climat agissait contre eux et ralentissait considérablement leur allure. Même l'elfe avait du mal à tenir le coup.

Soudain, Will tomba face contre neige.

« Will, ça va? demanda l'acteur qui le suivait. »

Le forgeron ne se relevait pas.

« Will? »

Orlando fit quelques enjambées rapides dans la neige pour rejoindre William, toujours couché face contre sol. Legolas fit halte et tourna la tête. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait certainement moqué du dindon, mais la non-réponse de ce dernier l'inquiéta. Il se précipita vers Orlando pour l'aider à tourner le corps du pirate.

« Will! Réponds! s'enquit l'acteur. »

En le retournant, ils découvrirent un William en état d'hypothermie; le visage blanc, les lèvres bleues et gercées, les sourcils et les cils givrés, le corps secoué de spasmes et les yeux mi-clos, entre l'inconscience et la réalité.

« William! Reprenez vos esprits! N'attendez pas que je vous gifle à votre tour! »

Legolas le prit par les épaules et le secoua, mais sans résultat.

« Vous l'aurez voulu! »

Il frappa le forgeron. Celui-ci tourna enfin les yeux vers ses compagnons et, tout en claquant des dents, il dit :

« Je … Je ne peux pas…con… continuer…

-Mais si tu peux! On a pas le choix! C'est pas le moment de fléchir! »

William n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent; la fatigue, le froid et la lassitude s'emparèrent de lui complètement. Il en avait supporté plus qu'il ne pouvait en prendre. Orlando se sentit coupable de son état et le saisit violemment, le forçant à se relever.

« Faut pas que tu dormes! C'est toi qui m'as dit que ce serait la mort assurée si on s'endormait! »

L'acteur prit un des bras de son compagnon et le passa par-dessus son épaule.

« Allez, aide-moi Legolas. »

L'elfe fit de même avec l'autre bras de Will. Tous deux recommencèrent à marcher, soutenant William à demi conscient.

« Pourquoi est-il si fragile tout à coup, le dindon? demanda Legolas, titubant.

-Arrête un peu de te moquer de lui! Ça fait huit ans qu'il vit dans la chaleur suffocante des Caraïbes! C'est normal qu'il soit encore moins résistant que nous au froid! »

_«Idiot. Je suis un idiot. Pourquoi je l'ai laissé ouvrir le chemin sachant très bien qu'il supportait encore moins la neige que moi?! Que je suis lâche… »_

Ils continuèrent leur route, encore plus lentement.

« Il faut le tenir éveillé! dit Legolas.

-T'as raison! Euh… Will, pense à Elizabeth, hein. Pense au moment où tu la retrouveras enfin! Mais pour ça, il faut que tu tiennes bon mon vieux, t'entends? Tu veux pas l'abandonner, n'est-ce pas? »

En entendant ce prénom si cher à son cœur, le forgeron marmonna quelques paroles à peine audibles.

« Eli…za… beth… Non… Pas … pas abandonner…

-C'est ça! Faut pas abandonner. Si tu tiens à la revoir, faut qu'on réussisse cette quête.

-Pas… pas abandonner…»

Orlando continua à raconter n'importe quoi afin de maintenir William conscient. Ce dernier divaguait, délirait même, mais l'important était qu'il ne s'endorme pas.

Ils poursuivirent leur route, toujours en titubant, mais ils ne renoncèrent pas. Le chemin escarpé se rétrécissait à vue d'œil. À présent, ils marchaient sur le rebord d'une falaise. D'un côté se trouvait le mur rocheux et glacé de la montagne et de l'autre, le vide total. Heureusement, le blizzard se fit un peu moins aveuglant et Legolas parvint à distinguer le chemin qui les mènerait vers le pied de la montagne. Mais, comble de malheur, il fit une découverte fort décevante.

« Regardez en contrebas! Des pierres obstruent le passage!

-Merde! »

Effectivement, ils arrivèrent à un cul de sac. Le mince chemin était bloqué par la chute de rochers qui s'étaient détachés de la montagne.

« Comment on va faire? On grimpe et on passe par-dessus?

-Non, c'est trop dangereux. En l'arpentant, l'amas de pierres pourrait céder sous nos pieds à tout moment. Essayons plutôt d'en faire tomber une partie dans la falaise.

-Je veux bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Will?

-Laissez-le moi. »

Legolas le prit, bras dessus bras dessous, et l'allongea à même le flanc de la montagne. Ensuite, il le prit fermement par les épaules et plongea son regard dans ses yeux vitreux.

« Reposez-vous ici un moment. Mais ne laissez pas les ténèbres vous envahir, de grâce! William ù fîr! Lasto beth nîn. Ù fîr! A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor! dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante. »

Les paroles elfiques de Legolas ressemblaient à une sorte d'incantation. Il n'avait pas de don spécifique en guérison, mais étant un elfe il possédait un pouvoir inné, capable d'influencer l'état de n'importe qui par sa seule voix. William ne comprit rien et fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, il sentit à travers son ton que Legolas l'incitait à s'accrocher. Il ne répondit pas, mais ses traits laissèrent croire qu'il obéirait.

Legolas s'éloigna et se joignit à Orlando. Ils utilisèrent leurs dernières forces et commencèrent à pousser les énormes rochers. Ces derniers bougèrent quelque peu, mais pas suffisamment pour enfin tomber dans le ravin.

Alors qu'ils s'acharnaient sur les pierres, William lui, observait la scène, faible et agonisant. Il avait du mal à maintenir ses yeux entrouverts. Il ne sentait plus son corps et tout résonnait de manière lointaine dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'il entendait clairement, c'était l'écho des dernières paroles de l'elfe.

Il aurait sans doute fermé définitivement les yeux si une petite ombre ne s'était pas mise à danser devant son regard livide. William cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de voir plus clair et la petite ombre lui apparut comme étant…

« Un pap… un pap…pillon… »

La petite chose dansait et virevoltait sous son regard intrigué. Will leva difficilement une main glacée et la petite chose se posa dans sa paume. Ses membres étaient tellement frigorifiés qu'il ne sentit pas le petit être effleurer sa peau. Ses yeux fatigués se firent interrogateurs. Puis, il lui sembla que le minuscule animal dégageait une douce chaleur, car il sentit le sang de sa main se remettre à circuler normalement.

« Un papillon…ici? dit-il en souriant vaguement à sa trouvaille. »

Orlando et Legolas stoppèrent leur besogne en entendant la voix de leur compagnon retentir. Au même moment, le papillon s'envola et disparut dans les rafales de neige.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, Will? »

Le forgeron continuait à observer sa paume désormais vide et redevenue froide.

« Le papillon… Il … Il est parti… marmonna-t-il, déçu. »

Legolas et Orlando se regardèrent mutuellement, questionneurs.

« Le papillon était là, dans ma paume… Tout chaud…

-Impossible, maître Turner. Aucun papillon ne peut survivre dans un climat pareil. »

William voulut se relever pour faire entendre raison à ses compagnons, mais il se crispa sous la douleur insupportable de son corps gelé.

« Il … était…là… Je … Je vous le … vous le jure…

-Il délire complètement et il hallucine, chuchota Orlando à l'oreille de l'elfe. »

Legolas acquiesça, puis porta son regard vers l'horizon.

« Il faut lui prodiguer des soins adéquats au plus vite. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de descendre cette montagne rapidement!

-À part se jeter dans le vide, je vois pas d'autre solution; il faut faire tomber ces foutus rochers! grogna l'acteur. »

Orlando se remit à la tâche, mais ses pieds glissaient dans la neige et ses bras endoloris par le froid paralysaient ses forces.

« Tu pourrais au moins m'aider Legolas! »

L'elfe ne porta plus attention aux râlements de l'acteur. Son regard demeura fixé sur l'horizon.

« Hey oh? Tu m'écoutes?

-Maître Bloom… Je crois que mon esprit est également abusé par la folie.

-Hein?

-Le Seigneur Ailé… Là-bas, le Seigneur Ailé!

-De quoi tu parles?? »

Legolas pointa du doigt le ciel gris. Une silhouette s'y mouvait, toute petite, mais elle grandit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Orlando puisse enfin la distinguer correctement.

« Un oiseau?

-Non! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel volatile. C'est le Maître des Cieux; Gwaihir, le Roi des Aigles! Et … Il se dirige droit sur nous! »

Une seconde ombre apparut dans le ciel et Legolas fut doublement surpris.

« Landroval! Landroval le Puissant! Le frère de Gwaihir! »

Orlando se frotta les yeux, trop ébahi pour y croire.

« Maître Turner! Voyez! Voyez les Seigneurs Ailés! Vous aviez raison; le papillon était un présage de leur venue!

William resta affaissé au sol, mais leva avec difficultés ses paupières lourdes. Il regarda les deux aigles s'approcher de la montagne et sa bouche bleue demeura entrouverte par la surprise.

Gwaihir et Landroval lâchèrent un cri qui perça le ciel. À cet instant, la neige ne chuta plus qu'en légers flocons et le vent tomba subitement. Les nuages se dispersèrent, laissant quelques rayons du Soleil apparaîtrent. Le climat avait obéi à la volonté des Souverains du Ciel.

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du trio, plus majestueux et immenses que jamais. Leurs ailes puissantes battirent l'air une ultime fois, balayant la neige, puis ils se posèrent sur le flanc de la montagne. Leurs yeux éclataient de la couleur du soleil et leur plumage était sombre telle l'écorce d'un chêne.

Legolas se jeta à genoux en signe de respect pour ces deux êtres divins. Pour lui, leur arrivée constituait une véritable rédemption. Était-ce la petite Eyma qui les avait envoyés à leur rescousse? Si c'était le cas, la supposition qu'elle soit une maia ou même une valie était de plus en plus fondée.

De son côté, Orlando restait bouche bée. Ces créatures étaient si imposantes! Jamais il ne se serait douté faire pareille rencontre un jour. Leur regard perçant l'intimida. En voyant Legolas se mettre à genoux, il décida de s'incliner à son tour.

Will, lui, tenta vainement de se lever encore une fois, mais n'y parvint pas. Il demeura tapissé contre le mur rocheux, pris entre la surprise et l'effroi, l'émerveillement et l'intrigue.

« Les Valar ont donc à cœur notre cause? demanda Legolas sans toutefois regarder directement les grands aigles. »

Gwaihir s'approcha, plantant dans le sol ses immenses pattes munies de griffes tranchantes. Il émit un roucoulement étrange et se pencha en déployant une aile vers l'elfe. Celui-ci releva la tête, ahuri.

« Lau! Ù Balhon! »

Ayant étudié la langue sindarin autrefois, Orlando comprit et demanda :

« Tu ne peux pas? Tu ne peux pas quoi?

-Il veut que je grimpe sur son dos!

-Hein??

-Am man theled? »

Gwaihir émit un second hululement que Legolas sembla saisir.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

-Il dit qu'il se passe d'étranges choses en Terre du Milieu. Ils savent pour notre quête alors ils tiennent à faire leur part.

-Comment ça « ils savent »?

-Peu de chose échappe à la vigilance des Valar et de leurs serviteurs.

-Il … Ils veulent vraiment nous aider?

-Oui! Ils sont prêts à nous conduire hors de ces montagnes. »

Legolas se leva et s'approcha timidement du Seigneur des Aigles. Il effleura son aile d'une main incertaine, puis y posa un pied. Sans aucun effort, l'animal se releva et fit basculer l'elfe sur son dos. Legolas resta confus quelques secondes, se croyant peu digne de monter un animal aussi rare et majestueux. Ensuite, il lança un regard inquisiteur au jeune homme.

« À votre tour. »

Landroval s'approcha de Orlando. Ce dernier recula, encore trop impressionné par ces aigles géants.

« N'ayez craintes! Point de mal vous sera fait! »

Landroval pencha sa tête. Ses grands yeux globuleux semblèrent l'encourager à lui faire confiance. L'acteur se décida alors à tendre une main et il caressa craintivement le gigantesque bec acéré de l'aigle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et que cette chose immense existait réellement. L'aigle se laissa faire un instant, puis, comme son frère, il déploya une aile vers son futur passager.

Orlando hésita.

« Et Will?

-Faites-le monter avec vous. »

L'acteur alla chercher le forgeron, le prit par la taille et mit un pied sur l'aile de Landroval. Celui-ci se releva et Orlando se jucha sur son dos. Il plaça Will, à demi conscient, en croupe devant lui.

« Heu… et maintenant? »

Gwaihir ouvrit toutes grandes ses ailes et s'élança dans les airs. Landroval le suivit aussitôt et Orlando dût s'accrocher fermement au plumage de son cou pour ne pas tomber de sa monture.

« Wouaaaaah! »

William ne réagit point à cette turbulente envolée, car son esprit errait quelque part dans les abysses de l'inconscience.

Legolas observa le paysage défiler devant lui à une vitesse folle, ébahi par la vue spectaculaire qu'offrait un tel moyen de transport.

Orlando avait d'abord fermé les yeux, n'ayant pas osé affronter visuellement ce qui se passait autour. Mais la curiosité s'empara de lui et il daigna enfin jeta un coup d'oeil. Il vit alors les montagnes blanches rapetisser à mesure que Landroval prenait de l'altitude. Il plana à travers les nuages et l'acteur sentit une montée d'adrénaline. Lui qui adorait les sensations fortes était servi.

« Ça, c'est encore plus excitant que le deltaplane!»

Il se mit à hurler son enthousiasme dans les cieux des montagnes, le cœur battant.

« YAHAAAAA! »

Legolas, qui le suivait de près, sourit à ses compagnons.

« Le Dindon rate quelque chose d'extraordinaire! »

Les deux Aigles virevoltèrent dans le firmament, survolant monts et vallées, forêts et rivières. Orlando et Legolas vivaient là quelque chose d'indescriptible. Hélas, ce voyage fantastique fut de trop courte durée. En un mouvement synchronisé, Landroval et Gwaihir obliquèrent vers le sol et se dirigèrent vers des prés verts pour atterrir en douceur.

Une fois Gwaihir posé, Legolas bondit à terre et retomba adroitement sur ses pieds. Landroval, conscient qu'il avait un malade comme passager, s'accroupit près du sol. Orlando descendit de son dos, traînant avec lui le forgeron. Étant maintenant très loin des montagnes et du froid, Will reprit déjà quelques couleurs.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu viens de manquer le voyage le plus merveilleux qui soit! »

Will observa les deux créatures.

« Je … Je ne rêvais donc pas? Des … des aigles géants!

-Yep. Ils nous ont tiré d'affaire en nous transportant très loin des montagnes.

-C'est un immense privilège que les Valar nous ont accordé.

-Val… valar?

-C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les dieux de la Terre du Milieu. »

Les deux aigles se tinrent près à reprendre leur vol.

« Mar bedithach? »

Gwaihir acquiesça de la tête.

« Ils s'en vont? demanda le forgeron.

-Alors qu'ils devaient seulement nous conduire hors de ces montagnes, ils nous ont menés jusque sur les terres de la Marche. Ils en ont fait beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le devaient. »

Legolas posa une main sur son cœur et s'inclina.

« Hannon le. Na-den pedim ad. Le cenithon ned lû thent. »

Les deux aigles émirent un roucoulement d'adieu et s'envolèrent. Ils s'élevèrent bien haut dans le ciel et disparurent de l'horizon.

Orlando s'extasia.

« J'arrive pas à y croire; j'ai volé à dos d'aigle!

-Votre… votre monde est …encore… plus …ét… étonnant que je… que je le pensais, monsieur…monsieur le … le Lutin… »

Will tenta de se tenir debout par lui-même, mais ses jambes n'obéirent pas.

« Toi, faut qu'on te soigne illico ! dit-il en le retenant.

-Non! Je… je peux… marcher… »

Will tituba et perdit une seconde fois l'équilibre.

« Pff ! Ne fais encore ton héros orgueilleux, soupira l'acteur en le rattrapant encore.

-Vous êtes mal en point, maître Dindon. Il faut trouver un endroit où vous pourrez reprendre des forces et vous restaurer. »

William marmonna son mécontentement, mais fut contraint d'avouer qu'il ne pouvait continuer la quête dans un pareil état.

« Bon, les Aigles nous ont conduits sur les Terres de la Marche, tu dis ?

-Oui. Nous sommes sur les plaines du Rohan.

-Pourquoi nous ont-ils déposés ici précisément ?

-Gwaihir a dit qu'il se passait d'étranges choses en Terre du Milieu. Je suppose donc qu'ils nous ont conduits au cœur des événements. »

Orlando regarda autour de lui.

« Ben, pour le moment, il se passe pas grand-chose d'étrange dans le coin, en tout cas.

-Quelle… Quelle ironie. Nous nous…ret …retrouvons encore…une fois …au …au beau milieu…de plaines…dé…désertes…

-Tu l'as dit, mon vieux. On dirait qu'on est revenu au point de départ.

-Économisez vos forces et votre salive, maître Turner. Ces plaines ne sont pas désertes. »

Legolas s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le sommet d'une petite colline. Orlando le suivit, soutenant toujours le forgeron avec lui.

« Quoi encore ?

-Un éored approche. J'entends les sabots de leurs chevaux marteler le sol. »

William et Orlando perçurent bientôt des hennissements résonner dans la plaine. Apparut ensuite de l'horizon plat, une troupe de cavaliers armés, galopant à grande allure. Une longue file de chevaux, crinières et queues au vent, magnifiques, imposants et fiers, défilèrent devant le trio. Les hommes qui les montaient étaient tout aussi grands en stature, vêtus de cotte de mailles, de capes vertes et munis de lances en frêne et de boucliers. Leur chevelure blonde ardente sortait de sous leurs casques de guerrier et descendait en longues tresses sur leur dos. Quelques uns portaient des étendards sur lesquelles était brodé un cheval blanc cabré.

William parut étonné.

« On dirait… des soldats sor…sortis tout droit …de …du… du moyen âge.

-Quatrième Âge, maître Turner, Quatrième Âge.

-Qu'est-ce que fabrique cette troupe dans les parages ? On dirait qu'ils se préparent à aller en guerre. Pourtant, vous êtes en temps de paix en Terre du Milieu, non ?

-En effet. Je ne saisis pas. De loin, leurs regards paraissent inquiets… Il s'est produit quelque chose d'anormal aux environs.

-C'est…sûrement …li…lié à ces « étranges choses » dont …avaient …fait mention les ai…aigles.

Les cavaliers passèrent leur chemin sans même apercevoir les voyageurs.

« On fait quoi ?

-Leur aide nous serait utile. Sans doute pourraient-ils nous indiquer la position du village rohirrim le plus proche et de là, nous pourrions bénéficier des soins d'un guérisseur ou d'un alchimiste. »

Legolas prit les devants et hurla à la troupe qui s'éloignait :

« Cavaliers de la Marche! Quelles nouvelles des fils d'Eorl ?! »

Orlando ricana.

« Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu une phrase du genre auparavant moi… »

Le cavalier qui menait la troupe leva sa lance en l'air en signe de ralliement. Il fit dévier son coursier et tous les autres firent demi-tour avec lui avec une adresse et une rapidité étonnante. Ils galopèrent en direction du trio et l'acteur eut alors un drôle de sentiment de déjà vu.

« Eh ben. Manquerait plus qu'ils nous entourent d'un air menaçant … »

Les chevaux arrivèrent à leur hauteur et commencèrent à trotter autour d'eux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, les trois compagnons se retrouvèrent prisonniers d'un anneau de cavaliers. Les chevaux se massèrent autour d'eux, piaffant nerveusement. Du haut de leurs montures, les guerriers abaissèrent tous leurs lances dans leur direction, d'un geste harmonisé et sans prononcer un seul mot.

Pris au dépourvu, mais surtout très surpris d'avoir prédit ce qui se passerait, Orlando tourna son regard vers l'elfe afin d'y trouver un réconfort quelconque. Mais Legolas lui renvoya le même regard consterné. Lui non plus ne comprenait rien à cette soudaine bastonnade. Le Rohan n'en était pourtant plus à ses jours sombres où tout habitant se montrait hostile et méfiant envers les étrangers…

William, tout aussi inquiet que les deux autres, chercha à se tenir debout convenablement. Ce qu'il fit avec un peu de difficultés, puis il montra en évidence ses mains, comme tout détenu le ferait en pareille circonstance. Il regarda brièvement les cavaliers qui les menaçaient tous le dévisageaient d'un air hautain, presque terrifiant. Ils se tenaient immobiles et silencieux. Peut-être attendaient-ils un ordre d'exécution…

Le jeune pirate eut alors une idée. Il osa ouvrir la bouche au risque de se faire transpercer à coups de lances.

« Hem… Pourparlers ? »

_À suivre_

* * *

**Quelques petites traductions**

_William ù fîr! Lasto beth nîn. Ù fîr! A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor!_ = William ne mourrez pas! Écoutez ma voix. Ne mourrez pas! Ne laissez pas les ténèbres étendre leur voile sur vous !

_Lau! Ù Balhon!_ = Non ! Je ne peux pas !

_Am man theled?_ = Dans quel but ?

_Mar bedithach ?_ = Vous partez si tôt ?

_Hannon le. Na-den pedim ad. Le cenithon ned lû thent._ = Je vous remercie. À bientôt. J'espère vous revoir un jour.

**Réponses aux reviewz**

**Lin Skywalker** : Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires élogieux Lin ! Merci de ton soutien continuel !

**Nekomiyu **: Ouf ! Tant mieux si mon histoire tient la route ! Je fais de mon mieux, mais parfois on y peut rien et le rythme exaltant d'une histoire s'estompe. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plus et désolée si je n'ai pas posté aussi rapidement que demandé!

**Eleclya **: Je suis découverte ! Tu as deviné qui est le méchant de mon histoire ! Argh ! Je remballe tout et je rends mon tablier ! Pfff ! Tu es trop astucieuse toi, gnnn.

Hihihi.

Au fait, moi aussi j'ai vu Troy et je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé. Trop violent à mon goût. La prestation de Orlando me laisse indifférente. Il joue bien, mais je trouve son personnage tellement lâche et mou que je ne me suis pas attachée. Ulysse était bien, mais… je sais pas, j'aime mieux Sean en Boromir, hihi. Pour le reste l'histoire, les effets spéciaux, Eric en Hector, Brad en Achille etc, c'était moyen. C'est un film qui ne m'a pas marquée ni touchée. Pourtant, j'adore la mythologie grecque. Bah, tant pis.

Bref, merci encore de ton appui ! Au plaisir !

**Love Sparrow** : Tiens, une de mes lectrices que je préfère ! Merci de tout cœur. Tes commentaires me motivent beaucoup beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est de la réalité de Orlando, encore deux chapitres environ et ils y seront ! Hihi ! J'ai pu remarqué que beaucoup de lectrices attendent impatiemment ce moment. Ouf, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Merci encore pour ta présence continuelle! Gros bisoux !

**Kalysha** : _''prend au hasard un des boucliers des Rohirrim utilisé dans le chapitre ci-haut''_ Heuu… Bonjour mademoiselle l'Échappée de l'asile. Je me suis pratiquement roulée par terre en lisant votre précédente review. Cependant, veuillez me pardonner, mais… Vous dîtes que j'ai votre adresse e-mail en ma possession ? _''se gratte la tête''_ Hem… C'est que…heu… D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous nous sommes jamais rencontré ni même parlé auparavant non ? Enfin, votre pseudo ne me dit rien en tout cas…'_'se cache derrière le bouclier pour éviter une potentielle colère ravageuse de Kalysha''_ PARDON ! J'ai très mauvaise mémoire ! Je m'excuse de mon comportement odieux ! Enfin, si nos routes se sont déjà croisées, je n'aurais pourtant pas oublié un esprit si vif, loufoque, plein d'entrain et d'enthousiasme ! Mais que l'on me damne si j'ai réellement commise la faute impardonnable de ne pas vous reconnaître !

Ceci dit, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires si touchants, attendrissants et hilarants !

Que nenni, très chère ! Secouez-moi comme un prunier, torturez-moi comme un Gollum prisonnier des orques, brûlez moi comme un Faramir sur son bûcher, criblez-moi de flèches tel un Boromir héroïque, maudissez-moi comme l'ont été les Pirates de Barbossa, mais JAMAIS Ô GRAND JAMAIS, je ne dévoilerai la clé de l'énigme qui entoure le récit de la Fusion des Mondes ! _''rire démoniaque et finit par s'étouffer''_ Aheu ! Aheu ! Aheu ! Hem …

**Supervovo** : Toujours heureuse de lire tes reviewz ! Tiens, tiens… Des figurines, des tasses à leur effigie… Ça me donne une idée… _''note l'idée dans son calepin''_… Merci Vovo ! Je te citerai dans les gens à remercier quand ladite idée sera retranscrite dans un chapitre à venir !

**Sirianna **: Rime ? Je ne suis pas poétesse pourtant, hin hin hin. Hem. Oui, ma chère, les surprises ne font que se multiplier. Et patience pour la réalité de Orlando, ils y parviendront bientôt ! En tout cas, merci encore pour l'appui ! Ça fait chaud au cœur !

**Lilylias** : C'est un M avec un E, c'est un R avec C et puis un I, rassemblez toutes ces lettres, vous y trouverez MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hihi ! Et multiplié par un trillion de fois en plus !

**Aéris** : Quand les mystères vont finir ? PFF ! Jamais voyons ! Je me marre trop ! Hihihi ! Merci pour la review ! Enfin…les deux reviewz ! LOWA au pouvoir !

**Clem **: Ma jumelle ! Ma twin ! Ma moitiée ! Mon reflet ! Ma mie ! Ma demie ! Mon trois quart ! Comme je suis toujours méga heureuse de te voir apparaître dans mes reviewz ! C'est un plaisir immense que celui de lire tes commentaires à la fois élogieux, loufoques et…extrêmement longs ! Tes suppositions quant à l'origine des noisettes ne sont pas très loin de la vérité même. Ouf ! Tu vas finir par résoudre le mystère par toi-même, mais shuuuuuuut ! Ne le dis pas à personne, ça va casser le dénouement plein de suspense ! hihihi.

**Scat** : Vous laisser en plan ? Mais jamais je n'oserais voyons ! Moi aussi je suis fan de la LOWA alors je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ! Je suis lente, mais je laisse pas tomber ! Promis ! Et…Heu… Oui. C'est toi qui m'a motivée à écrire ce petit message : « comment ça vous tenez pas le coup ? », loll. Désolée d'être aussi lente entre chaque mise à jour ! Mais ça vaut le coup d'attendre, non ? Enfin, j'espère…hem… hihi. Pour te contredire NON je ne fais pas exprès de publier lentement pour recevoir plus de reviewz _''croise ses doigts derrière son dos'' _C'est que je mène une vie très chargée qui ne me permet pas de me concentrer facilement sur l'écriture! Voilà _''grimace''_ Malgré cette odieuse accusation, je t'aime bien quand même, na ! mdr !

**CelebrenIthil** : Oui, j'ai pensé à lui donner un surnom, mais…les deux autres le supportent bien alors ils n'ont pas de raison de lui trouver un surnom dénigrant, loll. Enfin, un ennemi ou Jack (oui oui, il sera là un jour) pourrait sans doute lui en trouver un… Des suggestions ?

**Fée Clochette** : J'ai déjà répondu personnellement à cette review dans un e-mail, mais je tiens à te rappeler que tes commentaires me font très plaisirs et surtout ne lâche pas le métier d'écrivaine ! Gros bisoux !

**Aéléa Wood** : UNE HOBBITE ?? Argh ! Que fait une hobbite sur le territoire de la LOWA ? Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu apprécierais cette histoire. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas de carottes dans ce récit ni de Dom ni de Merry…Gnn. Étrange… Mais bon, on ne refusera pas une nouvelle lectrice hein ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien que la Fusion soit adaptée au cinéma un jour _''soupire''_. Hem. C'est pas interdit de rêver hein. Et inutile de chercher à élucider le mystère des noisettes et des lettres en plastique… Ton cerveau va fondre, mdr. Hem, je plaisante hein. Bref, un énorme merci et au plaisir de te croiser sur le forum ou ailleurs ! hihi.

**S'LIA **: Une nouvelle lectrice ? Bienvenue dans mon monde rocambolesque ! J'espère ne pas trop t'effrayer avec mes idées saugrenues. Enfin, merci pour ton soutien ! Au plaisir de te croiser dans une autre review ! hihi.

**Paul **: Paul =nom masculin. Hem. C'est donc dire que j'ai un lecTEUR ? _''yeux ronds et bouche grande ouverte'' _Je peux pas y croire ! Ben ça ! C'est la meilleure ! C'est un miracle ! _''prend la main de Paul et la secoue en guise de bonjour et de bienvenue'' _Ça alors ! Eh ben, je suis contente de rencontrer un lecTEUR dans ce coin-ci du net ! _''secoue toujours frénétiquement la main de Paul''_ Pour répondre à votre question, très cher, eh bien… Premièrement, Orlando n'a rien sous la main pour fabriquer un semblant de planche de surf. Deuxièmement, le chemin qu'ils parcourent devient tellement à pic qu'il serait impossible de faire du surf sans se rompre le cou. Troisièmement, je me demande pourquoi je m'entête à répondre à cette question puisqu'il s'agit d'une simple blague. _''cesse enfin de secouer la main de Paul qui la récupère toute engourdie''_ Ceci dit, j'ai aucune idée si vous appréciez mon histoire, mais j'imagine que si vous avez lu, c'est que vous y portiez un intérêt quelconque… Alors, au plaisir de vous revoir mon cher !


	14. Traîtrise

_Bonjour membres de la LOWA._

_Voici un chapitre livré (enfin je trouve !) beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à mon habitude._

_Attention, c'est légèrement…mmh… comment dire… Disons que c'est un peu plus sombre comme chapitre. Presque pas d'humour. En fait, il n'y a pas d'humour du tout. C'est peut-être dû au fait que c'est le treizième chapitre chiffre sombre pour les superstitieux. Et c'est un de ces chapitres où on pourrait se demander pour quelle raison j'ai publié cette histoire dans la section des Pirates des Caraïbes…_

_Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes !_

**Chapitre 13**

**Traîtrise**

Tous trois se tenaient dos à dos.

Legolas gardait la tête haute et maintenait sa dignité légendaire malgré les lances pointées à un millimètre de son front. Ses traits impassibles ne démontraient aucunement la minuscule inquiétude qu'il éprouvait. Inquiétude fondée, car, après tout, on ne se fait pas menacer tous les jours par des humains considérés comme des alliés précieux depuis la Grande Guerre…

Orlando était tiraillé entre l'étonnement, la peur et un sentiment de déjà vécu. Il se serait cru en train de revivre cette scène de cinéma où lui et deux de ses compères acteurs se faisaient cerner exactement de cette manière. Mais là, les cavaliers qui les entouraient n'étaient pas du tout des comédiens. Ils paraissaient même davantage menaçants et intimidants. Puis, leurs lances semblaient encore plus efficaces et tranchantes que ces vulgaires répliques d'armes à manche en plastique utilisées par les acteurs de son monde…

Will, en dépit de son faible état, avait tenté de conserver un air de bravade. Ce fut sur un ton assuré qu'il prononça le célèbre mot « pourparlers ». Il ignorait totalement si cette déclaration aurait une quelconque réaction positive qui les tirerait, ses homologues et lui, de cette situation plutôt alarmante et il ignorait encore moins si dans cette réalité les « pourparlers » s'appliquaient aussi dans les unités de cavaleries moyenâgeuses, mais… il valait mieux tenter une stratégie que de rester planté là à attendre de subir le courroux de ces hommes…

Après avoir entendu ce mot, l'elfe et l'acteur jetèrent un bref regard interrogateur vers William, mais leur attention fut bien vite détournée, car un des cavaliers s'avança et mit un pied à terre. Il marcha d'un pas dur et la lourde armure qu'il portait le rendait plus imposant que le trio au complet. Son visage était masqué d'un casque à nasal représentant un cheval en bronze. On ne voyait presque rien de ses traits hormis son regard animé par l'ardeur et la méfiance.

En s'avançant vers lui, le forgeron le prit immédiatement pour le chef de cette unité et pensa alors qu'il devrait parlementer avec lui. Il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau afin d'entamer une discussion, mais Legolas posa une main sur son épaule et un seul regard désapprobateur suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour eux de se taire et d'attendre.

L'homme ne prononça pas un seul mot. L'atmosphère n'en était que plus insoutenable, mais sans doute cherchait-il ainsi à donner quelques sueurs froides à ses détenus. Il les sonda d'abord tous les trois, un à un, et il ne sembla pas surpris de rencontrer deux humains sur son territoire. Puisque ses vêtements modernes étaient cachés par la cape verte qu'il portait, Orlando fut considéré comme un humain bien ordinaire. Quant à Will, ses habits étaient tout à fait rustiques bien que différents de la mode rohirrim, mais cela ne sembla pas titiller le cavalier outre mesure, mis à part, évidemment, ce couvre-chef à plumes. Vint le tour de Legolas à être analysé et lorsque les yeux du cavalier se posèrent sur lui, son regard se fit interrogateur.

Il s'approcha ensuite de William et lui dit de sa voix rude et forte.

« Pourparlers ? Vous venez sans nul doute de très loin sinon vous sauriez que les Eorlingas ne parlementent jamais avec un potentiel ennemi… »

Will voulut répliquer, mais Legolas prit soin de prendre les devants.

« Si, en Rohan, d'humbles voyageurs sont désormais considérés comme ennemis, alors que vos lances s'abattent immédiatement sur nous. »

Orlando avala difficilement sa salive et se fit plus petit que jamais, craignant que cet homme n'ordonne à son éored de les tuer sur le champ. Mais plutôt que ça, le chef s'avança vers Legolas et dit sur un ton cynique :

« Humbles voyageurs ? Et depuis quand de simples voyageurs trimballent des armes en guise de bagages? »

Il jeta un bref regard sur la hachette et l'épée de Will, puis aux dagues et à l'arc de Legolas.

Legolas n'ajouta rien, embarrassé. Les cavaliers qui les encerclaient affichèrent un sourire malicieux, visiblement amusés et l'homme sourit aussi d'un air sadique, satisfait.

« Par ailleurs, que fait un elfe dans le Riddermark ? Je croyais que vous aviez tous déserté vers les Rivages Blancs, au-delà de ce continent. »

Legolas ne répondit rien encore une fois. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il bien pu dire ? Qu'il était sur le point de partir quand soudain on le réclama pour sauver l'Univers ?

Non.

Le silence demeurait encore la seule manière de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de cet homme. Legolas était trop bien conscient du tempérament susceptible et impulsif des Rohirrim.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Dites-moi qui vous êtes et qui vous servez. Ensuite, je déciderai si je laisse la vie sauve à de supposés humbles voyageurs. »

Qui ils servaient ?

Le trio se regarda mutuellement, tous un peu éberlués par la question. Pouvaient-ils vraiment dire qu'ils servaient une petite fille aux dons étranges ?

« On ne sert pas Sauron, si ça peut vous rassurer. »

Orlando ne réalisa que trop tard la stupidité de sa réponse. Il eut soudain envie de se frapper la tête contre l'un des boucliers que portaient les soldats.

Will leva un sourcil il n'avait aucune idée qui était ce Sauron, mais en voyant le visage de Legolas passer de l'apathie totale à la soudaine angoisse, il devina que l'acteur avait commis une erreur. En effet, l'elfe craignait une colère imminente. Évoquer le nom de celui dont personne ne voulait se souvenir ne fut pas très délicat de la part de Orlando. Pourtant, aucun des soldats ne réagit. Ils demeurèrent tous stoïques sur leurs montures. Quant au chef, il s'avança à la hauteur de Orlando, feignant un sourire arrogant.

« En ces jours sombres, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires me paraîtraient moins terrible à affronter. »

Legolas et Orlando furent interloqués qui donc pouvait être plus terrible que Sauron?

En entendant le nom « Seigneur des Ténèbres », Will devina que ce Sauron était probablement une personne de haut rang (seigneur) appartenant au camp des gens qui servent le mal (ténèbres).

« Nous ne sommes ni au service de ce Sauron ni au service de quelque partisan du mal qui soit, affirma le forgeron.

-Déclinez votre identité, intrus, trancha l'homme. »

Legolas poursuivit :

« Je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil du Royaume Sylvestre et un ami de longue date de la Maison d'Eorl. J'ai combattu aux côtés du Roi Eomer de la Marche. Voici mes compagnons, les seigneurs Orlando Bloom et William Turner. Tous deux viennent … »

Legolas eut un moment d'hésitation, mais pas suffisamment éloquent pour que le chef ne le remarque.

« … Tous deux viennent assurément de très loin, mais leurs intentions n'en sont pas moins bienfaisantes. »

À ce moment, l'homme leva ses mains gantées et retira son casque de bronze. Se faisant, ses soldats levèrent tous leurs lances en un geste solennel. Le trio fut soulagé, car lorsqu'un guerrier ôtait son casque, cela signifiait qu'il baissait sa garde et par ce fait, qu'il voulait consentir à donner le bénéfice du doute. Une fois son casque sous son bras, l'homme révéla un visage sombre et sévère. Sa chevelure longue, parsemée de multiples tresses, était d'un blond cendré. Il avait quelques rides au coin des yeux et un ou deux plis au front signes que cet homme n'était plus dans la fleur de l'âge. Ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier les considéraient tous les trois gravement. Une barbe en broussaille cachait une peau quelque peu basanée par le soleil ardent qui tapait sur les plaines du Rohan.

Ce visage parut étrangement familier pour Legolas et également pour Orlando.

« _Karl ? C'est Karl Urban !_ se dit-il. _Allons, qu'est-ce que je raconte. C'est le double de Karl ! Alors, ça veut dire que c'est…_ »

« Je « suis » Eomer, Seigneur et Souverain de la Marche … »

Legolas se demanda alors pourquoi un grand frère d'armes comme Eomer s'en était pris ainsi à lui. Ne l'avait-il pas reconnu dès le premier instant où son regard s'était posé sur lui ? Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, mais Eomer n'avait pas l'habitude d'oublier un visage amical. Néanmoins, Legolas fut si heureux de le revoir qu'il en oublia ses questions. Il eut un grand sourire et s'inclina aussitôt devant lui. Les deux autres se sentirent bien obligés de faire de même. Mais cette marque de respect n'adoucit pas davantage le ton méprisant du Roi.

« …et je n'ai aucun souvenir de m'être déjà battu à vos côtés, maître elfe… »

Legolas se releva, déconcerté. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se souvenir de la grande Guerre, des batailles de For le Cor, des Champs du Pelennor et de la Porte Noire ?

Orlando parut tout aussi étonné. Il en oublia même sa position de détenu et s'élança vers le Roi alors que celui-ci entrouvrait la bouche pour ajouter autre chose.

« Mais comment ça, tu te souviens pas ?! C'est Legolas, allons ! Il était l'ami de Aragorn, de Gimli et de ton oncle Théoden! Il s'est battu avec toi durant la Guerre de l'Anneau ! C'est ton allié, traite le donc comme tel ! »

Le tutoiement soudain, le ton arrogant et l'approche trop subite vers le Roi, déclanchèrent la fureur de l'éored. Du haut de sa monture, l'un des gardes utilisa son bouclier pour frapper dans le ventre de l'acteur. C'était une façon bien cruelle de corriger son impolitesse. Il tomba à la renverse et, dans sa chute, sa cape se découvrit de ses épaules et révéla l'entièreté de son corps. À cet instant, la troupe de cavaliers vociféra de stupéfaction.

« C'est un des leurs ! C'est un des leurs ! s'exclamèrent-ils.»

Orlando grimaça de douleur, se tint le ventre d'une main et de l'autre il s'appuya sur l'herbe verte. Il tenta de se relever, mais un fourré de lances fut immédiatement pointé sur sa tête, le forçant à demeurer accroupi.

William et Legolas avaient voulu riposter, mais la pointe acérée d'autres lances sur leurs poitrines leur interdit de faire le moindre mouvement. Du moins, cela n'empêcha pas Will de grogner :

« Barbares ! Est-ce ainsi que vous traitez les étrangers!? D'autant plus qu'il n'est même pas armé... C'est ! C'est … dé…loyal … »

William avait réagi trop violemment et n'avait pas tenu compte de son état. Il chancela quelque peu, mais Legolas le retint. Celui-ci adopta un regard franchement rancunier envers le Roi, qui, lui, demeurait immobile, insensible à la faiblesse de Will. Mais l'elfe respira calmement et tenta de réprimer la colère qu'il éprouvait. Contrairement à ses réactions la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait prendre ainsi en étau par des Rohirrim, il n'allait pas bander son arc et y encocher une flèche d'un tour de main plus rapide que la vue. La situation avait déjà suffisamment dégénérée et il devait se montrer diplomate.

« Eomer, mon ami ! N'en venons pas aux coups, c'est inutile. Ne sommes-nous pas du même camp ? »

Eomer adopta un regard des plus renfrogné et arrogant. Il remit son casque sur sa tête, montrant ainsi qu'ils avaient perdu tout espoir de gagner sa confiance.

« Si vous avez fraternisé avec cet homme, alors, non nous ne sommes pas du même camp ! »

Legolas ne comprenait pas. Il ne reconnaissait plus son compagnon d'armes. Orlando, lui, se demandait bien ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter pareil traitement. De son côté, Will tentait de calmer ses ardeurs, mais il se maudissait de ne pas être en état de donner une bonne correction à ces cavaliers du moyen âge.

« Eomer… Qu'est devenu l'allié que j'ai connu aux temps de la terrible Guerre de l'Anneau ? Où est ce frère ? »

Le Roi ignora sa question, pour le moment, et s'adressa à l'acteur accroupi à ses genoux.

«Vous n'avez pas fait suffisamment de victimes ainsi ? Même après ce carnage, vous osez encore vous aventurer sur mes terres? Que d'imprudence de votre part! »

Orlando demeura la bouche entrouverte par la surprise et l'intrigue. Mais de quoi ce Eomer parlait-il ?

« Carnage ? Quel carnage ? s'enquit le forgeron, tout aussi curieux que l'acteur. »

Eomer l'ignora lui aussi et continua à dévisager Orlando.

« Pour un étranger, vous êtes tout de même bien informé sur la Grande Guerre et les Jours Glorieux où mon aïeul et ses alliés ont triomphé de l'Ombre. À moins que vous ayez soutiré ces informations de la bouche de cet elfe ?

-Ton… Heu… Hem… Votre aïeul ?

-Si vous m'aviez laissé terminer avant de vous emporter de la sorte, jeune insolent, vous auriez compris… »

Il se tourna vers l'elfe de nouveau.

« Vous faites erreur sur la personne. L'homme aux côtés duquel vous vous êtes battu était Eomer Eadig, fils d'Eomund, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche. Moi, je suis Eomer Han, fils de Elfwine le Blond et Vingtième Roi de la Marche.»

Legolas et Orlando se regardèrent, abasourdis.

« Tu… Vous êtes son petit-fils ?! C'est pas croyable ça !

-Vous lui ressemblez tellement…

-C'est ce que mon père affirmait souvent. Je suis né le même jour que la mort de mon grand-père. Certains croient que je suis sa réincarnation, c'est pourquoi j'ai hérité de son nom. »

Legolas prit conscience, à ce moment, qu'il aurait été peu probable de rencontrer le véritable Eomer. Étant un humain normal, il ne bénéficiait pas d'une longue existence comme Aragorn et les Dunadan. Sinon, Eomer aurait eut 150 ans…

« Pardonnez notre méprise, mon Seigneur. Vous ne me connaissez point, mais je jure, au nom de l'amitié qui me liait à votre aïeul, que mes compagnons et moi n'avons aucune intention hostile. Nous ne savons rien sur ce « carnage »…

-Je veux bien vous croire, vous, Legolas fils de Thranduil, car j'ai eu vent de votre nom. Vous êtes honnête et loyal. Mon grand-père a maintes fois relaté à mon père ses aventures vécues en votre compagnie et celle du défunt Roi de Gondor. Et mon père m'a transmis à son tour le récit de vos exploits. Si j'avais su plus tôt qui vous étiez, je ne me serais pas montré si impudent à l'égard d'un allié tel que vous, mais… malgré vos qualités guerrières, je constate que vous êtes un être naïf (Legolas tressaillit à cette déclaration). Il faut vraiment être totalement crédule pour accorder votre confiance à cet homme et déclarer ouvertement qu'il n'a aucune intention hostile. Quoi qu'il vous ait dit, vous fûtes berné, maître elfe. Berné, rien de moins. »

Legolas trembla et tenta de conserver ses mains bien détendues, de part et d'autre de son corps, mais il eut du mal à y parvenir ses doigts brûlaient d'attraper son arc, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux réflexe de réagir de cette manière à toute provocation.

Will, encore plus susceptible que l'elfe, ne se gêna pas pour lancer :

« Comment osez-vous avancer de telles accusations !? Vous ne connaissez pas cet homme! Il n'est l'auteur d'aucun carnage ! »

Le Roi Eomer foudroya du regard le forgeron. Il s'approcha de lui et, d'un geste brutal, il lui arracha son chapeau de la tête. Son visage découvert lui permit de constater qu'il y avait une grande ressemblance entre William et Orlando. Chose qu'il n'avait pas pu déceler chez Legolas, car sa ressemblance avec l'acteur était beaucoup moins évidente.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous le défendez si farouchement… Il s'agit de votre frère ? »

William ne sut pas trop comment expliquer la situation. Ces cavaliers bornés ne semblaient pas du tout en mesure de comprendre qu'ils étaient tous les trois des répliques du même être. Le forgeron se contenta donc de répliquer :

« En quelque sorte, oui. »

Eomer en déduisit immédiatement qu'il était de mèche avec Orlando.

« Très bien, messieurs. Peut-être avez-vous réussi à tromper cet ancien allié de mon grand-père, mais moi vous ne me duperez pas. Vous aventurer librement en mon pays ne fut pas très astucieux. Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire ? Vous infiltrer parmi nous par le billet de cet elfe et agir comme espion ? »

Le Roi n'attendit même pas qu'on daigne lui répondre.

« Peu importe votre dessein, vous avez sous-estimé les Eorlingas, étrangers! Et vous payerez cher votre hardiesse! »

William et Orlando étaient muets tant ces soudaines accusations très étranges les stupéfiaient et les choquaient tout à la fois.

« Emmenez-les, tous les deux ! »

Quelques hommes s'apprêtèrent à les maîtriser. Les deux « accusés » furent pris de panique et Legolas, embrasé par la colère, s'objecta.

« Comment ?! Que voulez-vous faire d'eux ?!

-Je l'ignore encore. Je déciderai de leur sort une fois arrivé à Edoras.

-Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de les faire prisonniers sans avoir de motif valable !

-Et la mort d'un de mes éored vous suffit-elle comme motif ?

-Un éored ? C'est cela le carnage dont vous parliez ? »

Legolas était de plus en plus perplexe. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ses deux compagnons étaient victimes de telles accusations, mais il tenta tout de même de sauver la situation encore une fois.

« Mon seigneur, j'ignore ce qui se trame en vos terres. Je ne sais qui aurait pu causer la mort de votre éored, mais il ne s'agit pas d'eux, je vous le garantie ! Si au moins vous pouviez faire preuve d'indulgence, nous pourrions rallier notre cause à la vôtre !

-Par respect pour l'amitié qui vous liait à mon aïeul, je n'intenterai rien contre vous, maître elfe. Je ne vous accuserai pas de complicité avec ces manants et je suis bien prêts à faire passer vos actes sur le compte de la naïveté, mais ne poussez pas ma patience à bout…

-Je ne permettrai pas qu'on les traite comme de vulgaires criminels, dit Legolas, caressant son arc.

-Je vous offre le choix ou bien je vous fais enfermer avec eux, ou bien vous vous rangez à mes côtés. »

Quelques cavaliers mirent pied à terre. La moitié d'entre eux s'empara de Orlando et l'autre maîtrisa William.

Legolas n'avait pas réagi, mais l'expression de son visage laissait bien entendre qu'il n'approuvait pas le comportement du Roi et de ses hommes. Cependant, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, Eomer ne cèderait pas. Il croyait dur comme fer que Legolas avait été trompé, que Orlando était un assassin et que Will était un complice.

L'elfe savait encore trop peu de choses sur ce qui s'était réellement passé en Rohan et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de mieux comprendre la situation sans qu'il ne se fasse enfermer lui aussi…

Il détourna alors les yeux de ses compagnons et sur un ton résigné il déclara :

« Soit. Je vous suivrai, Roi Eomer… »

William s'agita et se défit de la poigne des hommes qui le retenaient. À présent, il n'avait plus envie de s'en prendre à cette troupe de cavaliers il avait seulement envie d'égorger le lutin.

« LÂCHE ! QUELLE TRAÎTRISE ! »

Mais on reprit contrôle sur lui avant qu'il n'atteigne l'elfe.

Quant à Orlando, il désillusionnait.

« Legolas, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

L'elfe ne leur adressa pas un seul regard, ce qui fit sourire Eomer.

« Sage décision, maître elfe. »

On offrit une monture à Legolas et il y grimpa, la tête basse, mais déterminé. Le Roi regagna son propre destrier, prêt à partir.

Orlando fut alors ligoté et juché sur un étalon sous la surveillance d'un rustre rohirrim. Il ne se débattit pas, encore sous le choc de la traîtrise de Legolas. L'autre moitié de cavaliers s'acharna sur William pour le ligoter à son tour. On le dépouilla de ses armes et on le percha sur un autre cheval. Mais…avant que les cavaliers ne parviennent à leurs fins, ils eurent droit à quelques coups bien placés de la part du forgeron et sans doute auraient-ils eu plus de fil à retordre si William avait été plus en forme. Puis, il continua à injurier Legolas et ces hommes qui les accusaient d'un crime sans avoir de preuve.

« Bâillonnez-le, ordonna le Roi. »

On enfonça un bout de tissu dans la bouche du forgeron et celui-ci fut contraint de mettre un terme à sa révolte qui, de toute façon, ne l'avancerait à rien du tout.

La troupe reprit la route vers la cité de Edoras, capitale du pays de Rohan.

Une heure de galop plus tard, une large et haute colline apparaissait à l'horizon. Plusieurs maisonnées y étaient construites, ça et là. Le pied de la colline était entouré d'un grand mur et au sommet, se dressait fièrement le Château d'Or de Méduseld.

Arrivés, aux portes de la Cité, des voix surgirent du haut du mur.

« Que l'on ouvre les portes ! Le Roi est de retour ! »

En un lourd grincement, les gigantesques portes de bois s'ouvrirent et la troupe pénétra la Cité. Le Roi devança le groupe. Ils traversèrent l'allée principale, longeant des maisons de pierre aux toits de paille. Quelques habitants curieux les regardèrent passer. Ils saluèrent respectueusement leur Souverain, mais leurs regards se firent intrigués lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'un elfe et deux étranges humains –ligotés- accompagnaient la troupe.

Will observait tous ces gens et cette ville pittoresque. Il avait réellement l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le Passé, au Moyen Âge. Il se serait sans doute intéressé davantage à ces gens et aurait peut-être même eu envie de visiter cette Cité si on ne l'avait pas lâchement traité comme un meurtrier…

Orlando, lui, malgré sa fâcheuse posture, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un bref sourire.

« C'est la réplique exacte des décors du Film… murmura-t-il. »

Legolas, en revanche, ne souriait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard des villageois qui l'inquiétait. Ils étaient tous effrayés, accablés et sombres. Leur seule venue ne pouvait quand même pas les apeurer à ce point ? Que s'était-il donc produit pour que le peuple ait perdu sa courtoisie et sa joie de vivre habituelle ?

« J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à cette époque où l'Ennemi terrassait les Peuples Libres…

-Vous n'êtes pas très loin de la vérité, maître elfe, dit le Roi. »

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand escalier de pierre qui menait vers le Château de Méduseld.

William fut épris d'admiration envers le talent judicieux des gens qui avaient construit cette demeure d'Or. Malgré la barbarie de leur comportement, ils étaient de brillants artistes et architectes. Il aurait bien voulu observer davantage le château, mais lorsqu'on le poussa hors de sa monture et qu'il fut traîné de force, lui et Orlando, dans les marches, Will dut revenir à la dure réalité... il était ici en tant que prisonnier et non en tant que touriste.

Le Roi, en compagnie d'un Legolas muet et sombre, arpenta l'escalier, suivi des quelques hommes qui amenaient leurs nouveaux détenus. Deux rohirrim gardaient l'entrée de la porte et ils présentèrent leurs armes en signe de respect et de salutation. Tous pénétrèrent le château qui leur apparut très sombre et lugubre. Un feu crépitait lentement dans un long âtre au milieu de la large salle du Trône. Des piliers longeaient la vaste pièce, richement sculptés et décorés d'or. Les tentures du plafond étaient toutes peintes de multiples fresques qui racontaient en image l'histoire de ce peuple.

Orlando s'attarda quelques instants à étudier l'extraordinaire ressemblance qu'il y avait entre les décors inventés par Peter Jackson et la réalité même de ce monde, mais des mains rudes le poussèrent et le firent trébucher sans ménagement, stoppant net son élan d'admiration. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Legolas, espérant trouver une faille dans son regard impassible un indice qui lui permettrait de croire qu'il ne s'alliait pas réellement à ces hommes, qu'il jouait la comédie…mais, il ne vit rien qu'un regard bleu, de glace.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la salle, au pied d'une estrade au bout duquel se trouvait un trône doré. Des hommes de main vinrent au près du Roi et lui retirèrent son armure. On lui laissa sa tunique et son épée, puis on lui amena sa couronne. Il prit place sur son trône et ordonna :

« Conduisez-les à la geôle. Une cellule pour chacun d'eux on ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient manigancer s'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. »

Les gardes qui les maîtrisaient les saisirent par les épaules. Will semblait déjà résigné à l'idée que Legolas ne les soutiendrait pas. Il se laissa donc emmener sans résister cette fois. La traîtrise du lutin lui avait grugé ses dernières forces et tout espoir de sortir indemne de cette situation disparut.

Alors qu'on les emmenait dans un couloir sombre du château, juste avant de disparaître de sa vue, Orlando cria à Legolas :

« C'est une plaisanterie Legolas, hein ? Tu… Tu vas nous sortir de là, n'est-ce pas ? Legolas ! Bon sang, tu vas daigner me répondre ?! Et Will ? Qu'est-ce que t'en fais ? Il est malade! … Legolaaaas ! »

Orlando continua à crier et à se débattre, en vain. On entendit ses cris s'éloigner dans le couloir sombre sans que l'elfe n'y prête attention.

Le Roi sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Je suis heureux de constater que vous vous êtes ouverts les yeux. Et pour m'assurer de votre loyauté, j'aimerais bien vous montrer quelque chose… »

* * *

On les avait jetés chacun dans une cellule lugubre et humide. Des torches accrochées aux murs de pierre éclairaient le couloir du donjon, mais les deux pièces où on les avait barricadés étaient fermées de toute part aucune lumière n'éclairait leur cellule. Il n'y avait qu'un petit orifice sur la porte de bois et de fer de leur cachot. Ce fut par cette minuscule embrasure qu'on leur glissa, à la tombée de la nuit, un morceau de pain séché et un bol d'eau à peine potable.

Orlando vivait le moment le plus angoissant et terrifiant de son existence. Il n'avait jamais fait de taule de sa vie dans son propre monde et le voilà qui jouait les prisonniers dans une autre réalité. Allait-il terminer ses jours en Rohan, enfermé ici indéfiniment ? Qu'est-ce que le Roi avait l'intention de faire d'eux ?

« Nous tuer… »

Orlando frissonna à ses propres paroles. Mais la mort semblait pourtant un bien petit supplice comparé à la traîtrise de Legolas. Ça c'était un véritable coup de poignard dans le dos. Jamais Orlando n'aurait cru qu'il se rangerait du côté du Roi, surtout qu'il savait autant que lui qu'il n'était coupable de rien du tout.

Coupable de quoi, au fait ? Quelqu'un avait massacré un éored complet, certes, mais pour quelle raison l'avait-t-on accusé, lui ? Pourquoi lui, précisément ?

Orlando demeurait songeur, accroupi contre le mur froid de son cachot.

De temps à autres, il entendait des toussotements venant de la cellule voisine il ne pouvait parler à William ni le voir, mais il devina bien que son état empirait. Il l'entendait respirer avec difficulté et il toussait comme s'il était atteint d'une pneumonie. Le climat lourd et frisquet n'était pas du tout propice à la guérison et l'acteur craignait que son état ne s'aggrave. D'autant plus qu'un simple morceau de pain et un misérable bol d'eau (ou même encore le reste des noisettes qu'il avait en sa possession) ne suffiraient certainement pas à lui redonner des forces.

L'acteur s'en voulait. C'était lui qu'on avait d'abord accusé. Si ce n'avait été de sa ressemblance avec Will, ce dernier n'aurait jamais été considéré comme son frère et complice. On ne l'aurait pas enfermé et peut-être aurait-il même eu droit aux soins d'un guérisseur…

Bientôt, Orlando fut interrompu dans ses songes, car il perçut d'étranges sons venant d'un autre couloir extérieur à la geôle. Il s'approcha de la porte de sa cellule et prêta oreille plus attentivement. Il entendit alors de lourdes plaintes et des supplications qui résonnaient jusque sur les murs du donjon. On aurait dit des hommes que l'on torturait…

L'acteur trembla et eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Y avait-il, à proximité, une salle de torture ? Lui réservait-on une séance de supplices, à Will et lui ?

Orlando recula de la porte et s'accroupit de nouveau contre le mur opposé. Il préféra ne pas penser à ce possible sort qu'on lui préparait. Mais ce fut difficile d'oublier, car les plaintes et les lamentations persistèrent. Orlando se sentait harcelé et chaque cri lui glaçait le sang. Il allait se boucher les oreilles quand soudain on entendit un grincement et un claquement. Les plaintes cessèrent : on venait de refermer la porte de cette salle.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, au grand soulagement de Orlando. On n'entendit plus que des gouttelettes tomber des plafonds humides ainsi que les pas des gardes qui marchaient le long du couloir, faisant leur ronde nocturne habituelle. L'acteur préférait mille fois endurer le calme oppressant et sinistre du donjon plutôt que d'entendre les lamentations insupportables de ces pauvres gens suppliciés.

Toutefois…

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce climat : il n'entendait plus Will. Sa toux avait cessée brusquement. Inquiet, Orlando s'approcha du mur qui le séparait de son compagnon.

« Will ? »

Le forgeron ne répondit pas. Orlando trouvait que ce n'était pas bon signe qu'il ne toussote plus. D'ailleurs, il ne l'entendait même plus respirer en râlements. L'acteur fut alors pris d'angoisse; William ne pouvait pas déjà être…

« WILL ! WILL, TU VAS BIEN ?! »

Un énorme coup retentit dans sa porte ce qui fit tressaillir aussitôt l'acteur.

« Tais-toi ! hurla le garde qui faisait sa ronde. »

Colérique et désespéré, Orlando frappa le mur de pierre. Cela le défoula un peu, mais sans plus. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans sa cellule tel un lion enfermé dans une cage. Son sang bouillonnait de rage et son cœur ne battait que d'inquiétude. Il tenta alors un ultime appel à l'aide en criant :

« Pourriez-vous au moins vous assurer qu'il va bien ?!

-Tu vas te taire, oui !? hurla la voix du garde de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Ça vous fait rien d'avoir la mort d'un innocent sur la conscience !? !

-Si tu continues à faire autant de tapage, c'est TA mort que j'aurai sur la conscience ! »

Orlando grinça des dents et, pour se défouler davantage, il donna un sévère coup de pied sur le bol d'eau qu'on lui avait offert. Le récipient rebondit et son contenu éclaboussa la porte de sa cellule. L'acteur finit par s'affaisser au sol, tremblant de colère et de regrets. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et une boule commença à lui picoter la gorge, puis ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il se cacha la tête dans ses genoux, honteux de se laisser emporter par ses émotions. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et il se calma quelque peu. Machinalement, il porta une main à sa poitrine et prit son opale transparente entre ses doigts. Il l'observa comme il aurait eu envie d'observer la petite Eyma c'est-à-dire avec mépris et affliction.

« Eyma… Pourquoi m'as-tu entraîné dans cette histoire, hein ? Regarde où ça nous mène ! Vas-tu rester dans ton abîme à ne rien faire ?! »

Évidemment, Orlando n'obtint aucune réponse. Pourtant, il espérait se faire entendre…

Il continua ainsi à dévisager son opale, priant que son –désormais- seul allié soit toujours en vie…

* * *

Voilà.

**Petits messages d'intérêt public.**

1.Les phrases elfiques du dernier chapitre ne sont pas issues de mon imagination. Il s'agit de sindarin véritable tiré du site Council of Elrond.

2. Mon « pourparler » a fait rire beaucoup de monde à ce que je vois. Dans les prochains chapitres, je vais vous en glisser d'autres des petites phrases du genre, hihihi.

3. Merci pour les commentaires sur l'affiche. Je travaille d'ailleurs sur un autre dessin assez rigolo… Je vous en reparlai en temps et lieux. Au fait, s'il y a des gens qui avaient demandé à voir l'affiche, mais qu'ils n'ont rien reçu, faites moi signe. Parfois, ma boîte aux lettres fonctionne mal et elle n'envoie carrément pas de pièce jointe.

**Messages personnels**

**Eleclya** : Toujours la première à reviewer ! T'es rapide ! hihihi. C'est drôle, Legolas est mon perso préféré, mais moi aussi il me tape sur les nerfs. Surtout après ce dernier chapitre…

Tiens, c'est bizarre, moi aussi j'ai commencé à m'intéresser au monde de Harry Potter. J'ai vu le troisième film et après je suis allée lire le quatrième tome (sans commencer par lire les trois premiers, loll). Toi tu as un faible pour Lupin, moi j'ai un faible pour… Néville ! J'ai pitié pour lui ! C'est pas un très bon sorcier et tous les professeurs le réprimandent ! Mais moi, je compatis pour lui… Surtout après ce qui est arrivé à ses parents… Bref, j'ai beaucoup aimé le livre, mais le SDA restera toujours l'œuvre qui m'a le plus touchée et bouleversée…

Ceci dit, merci pour ton soutien éternel et motivant !

**Aéléa** : « _Que font une star du cinéma, un dindon et un lutin dans le Riddermark ?_ » MDR !! Je riiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Ah lala, j'en ai mal au ventre ! T'es trop drôle toi !

Enfin, merci pour cette review loufoque ! J'apprécie énormément ! hihihi !

**Love Sparrow** : ''bouche-bée d'abord et se met à pleurer comme hystérique'' Merci… C'est vraiment… Je suis sans mots… T'as le chic pour bouleverser une écrivaine toi.

« _C'est fou, cette fic fait allusion aux 5 sens, c'est génial, je trouve!_ » Ah bon ? Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué. Tu prêtes des caractéristiques à ma fic que je connaissais même pas ! « _Vraiment, cette fic me remonte le moral car je vis dans celle-ci un monde merveilleux, plein d'enthousiasme et d'aventure, j'adore ça!_ » Hem… Après ce chapitre, je suis plus trop sûre que ça te remonte le moral parce que c'est plutôt dark, loll… Mais bon, je suis heureuse qu'en général ça te procure autant de sensations ! « _Alors quant à mon adorable Jack Sparrow, je l'attend de pied ferme! _» Ouf ! Pression ! Oui, moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir comment je vais le manipuler moi-même notre bien-aimé pirate. J'essayerai d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes ! « _cela m'enrage de lire des reviews qui disent "c'est bien, la suite" car celles-ci ne laissent aucunement l'auteur convaincu(e) que les lecteurs l'aiment à vrai dire! _» Tu as tout à fait raison. Tous les auteurs devraient avoir une revieweuse comme toi ! « _tu es bien LA SEULE, je dis bien LA SEULE qui peut me faire rêver! _» Alors là… Tu me sidères. ''larmes aux yeux''. Ben alors, si je peux te faire rêver un peu dans ce monde cruel qu'est le nôtre, alors tant mieux. On a tous besoin de s'échapper de la dure réalité hein et si je peux contribuer à ça, eh bien j'en suis fière. « _Car tu es LA SEULE, mais je dis bien la seule qui à la plus gigantesque fidélité aux personnages de ce chef d'oeuvres! _» Ah, ça j'en doute un peu par contre. Lis-tu les fics du côté SdA parfois ? Il y a des histoires encore plus fidèles et respectueuses de Tolkien. Moi le Legolas de mon histoire est un peu plus semblable à celui du film que celui du livre à mon avis. « _Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore vu les films LOTR_ ». QUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??????????????????? Tu n'as pas vu les films ? Tu n'as pas vu les films ?!!''s'adresse à l'ensemble des lecteurs'' ELLE N'A PAS VU LES FILMS ! SCANDALE ! SACRILÈGES ! ''tente de garder son calme'' Mais …. Mais… QU'ATTENDS-TU ?!! C'est l'œuvre cinématographique la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître ! Doux Jésus Marie Joseph ! Par tous les Valar ! Nom d'un chien ! Sacrebleu ! Vas tout de suite les louer à la vidéothèque du coin ou je vais faire un malheur ! SAVVY ?!! « _surtout il ne faut pas que cette fic contienne des spoilers du film "LOTR", sinon ça me décevrais un peu! Merci!_ » Là-dessus, je ne garantie rien. Mais si tu as lu les livres, tu sais tout ce qui se passera dans les films, non ? Alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes… Donc, bref, merci pour tes encouragements infiniment appréciés et cours vite voir LOTR ! C'est un ordre ! Hihi, bisoux.

**Nekomiyu** : « _Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour t'écrire une review_ ». Hem, c'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas que le reviewage (ça existe ce mot ?) devienne une corvée pour toi ! On laisse un commentaire que si le cœur vous en dit, d'accord ? Faut pas agir par obligation. Les reviewz sont extrêmement appréciés, je ne le nie pas, mais faut pas se sentir contraint de laisser des commentaires sinon c'est plus du tout amusant…

**Dinwen** : Merci beaucoup chère collègue écrivaine. J'espère seulement que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu également malgré le côté obscur qui l'entoure.

**Roxanne de Bormélia** : Merci merci merci merci ! Oui, j'étais déjà au courant pour tes fics sur le sindarin. Ça m'arrive souvent de m'y référer, d'ailleurs. C'est une très bonne idée que tu as eue, vraiment.

**Scat **: Ben, cette fois-ci, j'ai publié plus rapidement que d'habitudes ! Na ! Donc, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre qu'on se rend dans la réalité d'Orly ! Patience ! Alors, c'est pas nécessaire de prendre des calmants ! « _Dis donc, que c'est t-il passé pour que les cavaliers de la marche deviennent aussi haineux envers nos Héros préférés ? _» Tu as la moitié de la réponse dans ce chapitre-ci. L'autre moitié sera dévoilée au prochain chapitre. Que je suis cruelle ! Quoique…Avec un peu de jugeote, c'est facile à deviner… En tout cas, ça n'a rien à voir avec des fans hystériques, des wargs ou des pirates ! Mais les trois options auraient pu s'avérer possible…hihihi. Enfin, bref, merci de me lire avec autant d'intérêt et d'enthousiasme !

**Galadwen** : Legolas a une blonde ?? Où ça !?! Grrr ! C'est le seul du trio qui est encore célibataire ! Je ne laisserai personne me le prendre ! Hem… Bon, je me calme. Hihi. Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire élogieux !

**Galancuel** : Tiens, une lectrice qui a été muette depuis le début ! C'est gentil de te manifester enfin. Je me demande s'il y en a d'autres comme toi qui lisent silencieusement…mmhh… Enfin, merci pour ce petit mot encourageant et j'espère que mon histoire te plaira jusqu'à la toute fin.

**Lillylias** : Hem, ça m'étonnerait que j'implique Britney dans cette histoire ! N'empêche, on rirait un bon coup ! Mais bon, c'est pas prévu au programme, mdr. Ah, au fait, j'espère que tu es un peu plus satisfaite du temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite. Il s'est écoulé 22 jours seulement depuis la dernière mise à jour ! Je me suis améliorée,non ? loll.

**Aurélie Bloom** : Bienvenue dans mon petit monde littéraire rocambolesque ! À ton pseudo, on sait tout de suite pour qui tu as un faible, hin hin hin. Enfin, merci pour la review et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire (malgré ce chapitre un peu plus sinistre).

**Sirianna **: Hihihi ! Merci ma très chère. J'ai du talent pour vous faire languir, ça c'est vrai. Je suis incorrigible ! Hihihi ! En tout cas, merci de suivre les aventures de ce trio avec fidélité!

**Erika **: Sale état, tu peux le dire. Ils ont pas fini d'en baver ! ''rire melkorien'' Je suis une écrivaine démoniaque !

**Supervovo** : « _juste un ptte kestion, cet fic comportera environ combien de chapitres ? _» Je t'ai répondu, mais bon, au cas où les autres se le demanderaient : je dirais 20 chapitres environ. « _En plus pr etre tt a fait honnête avec toi g arrêté de lire d fic sur SDA ou autre parske ça me soule un peu, j'me sui lass_ » C'est bizarre, moi aussi les fics du sda commencent à me…déranger ? On dirait que les concepts sont toujours pareils. Y a rien de nouveau, d'inusité, qui se démarque des autres… Bon, je suis très méchante en disant ça, alors je m'inclue dans le patelin moi aussi je me trouve pas très originale quand j'écris sur le sda. J'écris une histoire d'amour avec Legolas (Calacolindi). Pas très nouveau. Combien d'auteurs ont fait la même chose ? Enfin, on l'aime tellement cet elfe, qu'on peut pas faire autrement.

Donc voilà, tant mieux si la Fusion se démarque des autres ! Merci encore pour ton appuie !

**Sioban** : hihihi ! C'est toujours attendrissant de lire tes reviewz ! Ça réchauffe le cœur ! Merci beaucoup !

**Bv **: Suite arrivée chef. J'espère que ça t'a plue, chef. Merci pour ton soutien, chef. (pose pas de questions, j'avais envie de dire chef tout à coup)

**Lin Skywalker** : Bon retour de vacances ! Arf, je vous envie moi c'est travail, travail, travail, travail. Enfin, ainsi va la vie.

Merci de me soutenir ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Lesfolles** : Joli pseudo ! Oui j'ai vu la v.o et je me tords de rire à chaque fois ! hihihi.


	15. Les deux fioles

**_Pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite. C'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à orchestrer ce chapitre._**

****

**_Action en vue, chères membres de la LOWA._**

****

**Chapitre 14**

**Les Deux Fioles**

Orlando fut réveillé par le lourd grincement de sa porte de cellule qui tournait sur ses gonds. Malgré son inquiétude, la fatigue avait eu raison de lui. Il s'était endormi au beau milieu de la nuit, recroquevillé dans un coin sale et humide de la pièce. En sortant des limbes du sommeil, il eut du mal à mettre ses idées en place. L'acteur en avait presque oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Une fois la porte ouverte, la lumière du jour l'aveugla et l'irrita. Lorsque ses yeux s'accoutumèrent et que son esprit retrouva l'entièreté de ses capacités, Orlando réalisa que deux hommes le sortaient de sa cellule en le traînant par les avant-bras. Et tout lui revint à la mémoire subitement : il était à Edoras. Les Rohirrim l'avait capturé la veille, on l'avait enfermé avec Will dans cette geôle et Legolas avait soudainement choisi de les abandonner pour se ranger aux côtés d'un roi sans scrupule.

Son air habituellement hébété du matin fit aussitôt place à une expression de mécontentement et de rage.

« Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez !? »

On ne lui offrit que cette réponse :

« Tais-toi ! »

Orlando planta les pieds sur le sol marbré, bien décidé à ne pas faire un pas de plus, mais les deux gardes rohirrim étaient robustes et ils n'eurent aucun mal à le traîner dans les couloirs du donjon. D'autres hommes se joignirent à eux et ils s'occupèrent d'ouvrir la cellule adjacente à celle de l'acteur. Ils y pénétrèrent et en sortirent un William complètement frêle qui n'arrivait pas à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Orlando ne sut pas trop s'il devait être soulagé ou inquiet : Will était toujours vivant, mais de toute évidence, il agonisait. Son visage était blanc comme neige, il avait des cernes rouges et son regard était absent.

« Will ! »

Le pirate ne semblait pas du tout conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne fut même pas sensible à la voix qui interpellait son nom. Deux gardes s'occupèrent de l'emmener sans la moindre difficulté, car Will n'était vraiment pas en état de riposter. Orlando et lui furent menés hors du donjon et l'acteur se demanda alors si on ne les conduisait pas à cette salle de torture d'où il avait entendu des cris d'effrois et des râlements insoutenables. Mais plutôt que ça, on les amena à la Salle du Trône où les attendait le Roi Eomer en compagnie de dignitaires royaux. On ligota leurs mains et les gardes les placèrent devant le trône, au centre de toute l'attention. Orlando avala difficilement sa salive tandis que Will titubait et peinait à se tenir debout. Les gardes firent un pas en arrière, prêts à intervenir si les deux détenus avaient en tête de fuir. Un acte qui aurait été vain de toute façon, car une série d'hommes de main étaient postés aux quatre coins de la salle, chacun tenant solennellement une lance et un bouclier.

Orlando fit un rapide tour d'horizon et remarqua que les effets de William reposaient contre un des piliers qui soutenaient les voûtes de la salle. Tout près, entre le pilier et l'âtre d'où crépitait toujours un grand feu, se tenait Legolas. Il ne prêta aucune attention à l'arrivée des prisonniers, ce qui choqua Orlando au plus haut point. On aurait dit que le Roi lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau. Il aurait bien voulu dire sa façon de penser à ce traître d'elfe, mais la voix du Roi Eomer résonna sur les murs, attirant immédiatement son attention.

« Étrangers, vous êtes ici afin d'être jugés pour vos actes criminels… »

Eomer continua son discours officiel ; des mots préparés à l'avance que l'on avait l'habitude de réciter lors de la condamnation d'un meurtrier. Orlando en déduisit que Will et lui avaient droit à un genre d'audience avant exécution ; une sorte de procès où on authentifiait la culpabilité d'un individu devant un auditoire pré-désigné. Chaque fois que Eomer terminait une phrase, les dignitaires acquiesçaient et émettaient des commentaires entre eux tout en jetant des regards outrés aux deux prisonniers. L'acteur n'écouta pas vraiment le discours, car un murmure parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le murmure de Will. À part Orlando qui se tenait tout près de lui, personne ne l'entendit puisque la voix forte et retentissante du Roi l'enterrait.

« Orlando… »

Le pirate parlait entre ses dents pour être certain qu'on ne le remarque pas. L'acteur l'écouta sans tourner la tête, intrigué que son compagnon soit en mesure de parler lucidement malgré son état.

« Pour jouer mon rôle convenablement, il a fallu en savoir beaucoup sur ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Orlando leva un sourcil suspicieux. Pourquoi Will lui posait une telle question à un moment pareil ?

« Heu…oui, dit-il en remuant à peine les lèvres.

-Vous êtes donc au courant de mes dernières aventures ? »

De plus en plus étonné, Orlando répondit :

« Mais oui. Pourquoi tu demandes ça maintenant ?

-Dans ce cas, vous savez sans doute qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas « faire quelque chose d'incroyablement…stupide », n'est-ce pas ? »

L'acteur fut tellement mitigé par les paroles du forgeron qu'il osa tourner légèrement la tête dans sa direction. À travers l'expression de son visage maladif, Orlando vit une lueur en le regard de Will. Durant une seconde, cette lueur qui brillait sembla lui indiquer que Will était en parfait contrôle de ses forces… et tout portait à croire qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Le forgeron tourna ensuite les yeux vers l'âtre. Visiblement, il encourageait l'acteur à regarder dans la direction de Legolas, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de particulier à remarquer ; l'elfe ne détournait pas son attention du Roi qui continuait à discourir sans rien se douter.

Orlando ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Will tentait de faire comprendre, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

« …et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous condamne tous les deux à la peine de mort. Et que cela serve de leçon et d'avertissement à tous les vôtres qui s'en sont pris à mon peuple… »

« Tous les vôtres ». De qui parlaient-ils exactement ? De meurtriers sans aucun doute, mais pourquoi Eomer avait-il immédiatement conclu que Orlando faisait parti de ces gens qui avaient supposément assassiné un éored ?

L'acteur demeurait questionneur. Sa condamnation à mort ne sembla même pas l'atteindre. De toute façon, il se doutait bien qu'on lui réservait un sort du genre. Mais William, lui, parut très ébranlé par l'annonce du Roi.

« Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. »

Il chancela, puis s'effondra à terre. Orlando fit de gros yeux ronds surpris.

« William ! »

Tandis que l'assemblée présente aux côtés du Roi échangeait des commentaires d'étonnement et de conspiration : « Les remords lui ont grugé l'âme ! », « Il a succombé, le manant !», « Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! », « Les Valar se sont occupés de son cas avant même que nous nous en chargions !», « Mandos a pris sa vie ! Justice est faite pour lui ! », Orlando s'agenouilla au sol. Il n'écouta pas les propos mensongers de ces dignitaires. Même ligoté, il tenta de secouer son compagnon. Cependant, cela n'eut aucun effet ; Will avait bel et bien l'air…mort. Pourtant, il y a à peine dix secondes, il avait senti à travers sa voix et son regard qu'il allait bien… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il jouait la comédie ? « Il ne faudrait pas faire quelque chose…d'incroyablement stupide. » C'était ça l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête ? Jouer la comédie ?

Orlando devait réfléchir rapidement. À quoi cela le mènerait-il de feindre la mort ? Ça, Orlando l'ignorait, mais il n'avait rien à perdre. Il entra donc dans le jeu du pirate et commença à se lamenter, comme s'il était sous le choc de sa mort.

« C'est pas vrai ! William, ne me fais pas ça ! WILLIAM ! Que vais-je devenir !? William, ne m'abandonne pas ! »

Les soldats qui se tenaient derrière eux poussèrent un soupir d'exaspération et s'approchèrent. Ils dégagèrent Orlando de leur passage. Celui-ci, sur un ton exagéré, appelait encore désespérément son compagnon tandis qu'on le saisissait par les avant-bras pour l'éloigner du corps « inerte ».

« William ! Vous l'avez achevé ! Il n'a même pas pu prononcé ses dernières volontés ! »

Tous les gens présents gardaient les yeux fixés sur l'acteur qui jouait la comédie. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop ce que ça donnerait de maintenir l'attention rivée sur lui et non sur William, mais advienne que pourra…

Le Roi Eomer eut une expression légèrement contrariée ; il semblait déçu de n'avoir pu mettre fin aux jours de Will par lui-même. Il pointa du doigt deux de ses hommes de mains et déclara :

« Vérifiez s'il est réellement mort. Si c'est le cas, allez brûler sa carcasse ainsi que ces effets personnels. Retournez l'autre dans sa cellule. Il sera exécuté au couché du soleil. L'audience est terminée. »

Les dignitaires commencèrent à se disperser. Durant tout ce temps, Legolas n'avait pas bougé. La mort de William ne l'affectait pas. Ou bien… Il savait que c'était une ruse ? Néanmoins, Orlando continuait toujours d'imiter un homme endeuillé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques brefs regards hargneux vers l'elfe.

« Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais resté de notre côté. T'as oublié ce qu'a dit Eyma ? « Une union parfaite entre nous trois est essentielle » ! »

Ces dernières paroles n'avaient pas été celles d'un homme qui jouait la comédie. Orlando pensait sincèrement tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Les gardes qui le maîtrisaient entreprirent de le ramener au donjon, mais à ce moment, Legolas daigna lever les yeux sur l'acteur. Il soutint le regard de Orlando avec insistance et ce dernier put voir briller la même lueur de détermination qu'il avait décelée en le regard du pirate, quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je ne l'ai pas oublié, maître Bloom. »

Au même moment, on entendit deux coups secs se succéder, suivit d'un bruit étrange de quelque chose qui tombait lourdement au sol.

Les gardes qui traînaient Orlando s'arrêtèrent. Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de ce tapage et l'acteur fit de même. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors toute seule et demeura entrouverte par la surprise.

Un William se tenait debout, le visage voilé par la fureur. Les deux hommes chargés de vérifier s'il était vraiment mort gisaient au sol. Chacun venait de recevoir un coup de poing (de poings liés, en fait) qui les avait envoyé tout droit dans le monde de l'inconscience. Même les mains attachées, William n'était pas moins efficace. Orlando le dévisagea. Il savait que sa mort n'était qu'une mise en scène pour créer un effet de surprise, mais comment avait-il pu assommer deux soldats alors qu'il était malade ?

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au Roi pour qu'il ne réagisse.

« Saisissez-le ! »

Les autres gardes postés aux quatre coins de la salle du trône se ruèrent dans la direction de William. Orlando, toujours maintenus fermement par ses propres bourreaux, ne savait pas quoi faire pour venir en aide à son compagnon. Il se débattit néanmoins et dès qu'il eut un bras libre, il enfonça son coude dans l'estomac d'un des gardes. Celui-ci demeura plié en deux, le souffle coupé, mais son congénère put ressaisir l'acteur et lui tordit le bras avant qu'il ne parvienne à se dégager complètement. Orlando se demandait bien pourquoi il se démenait ainsi. Ça prenait bien un écervelé comme lui pour tenter de déjouer des gardes rohirrim prêts à tuer au moindre geste suspect. À cet instant, Legolas se décida enfin à réagir. Il s'empara de ses dagues et se dirigea vers Orlando, lames en l'air, prêtes à trancher. Orlando le vit se ruer sur lui, la rage dans le regard. Convaincu que l'elfe était sur le point de l'assassiner, il ferma les yeux, espérant que ce serait une mort rapide. Il entendit alors une dague fendre l'air et tailler quelque chose. L'acteur ne sentit pourtant aucune douleur. Pas un de ses membres ne semblait touché. Sa mort avait-elle été si rapide qu'il n'avait rien senti ? Intrigué, il osa ouvrir un œil et vit ses liens tomber au sol, coupés en morceaux. Conspiré, l'acteur tourna son attention vers Legolas et ce dernier le regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le garde qui tenait Orlando était tout aussi étonné que lui ; le geste de l'elfe l'avait bouche bé. Et à peine commençait-il à comprendre que Legolas n'était pas et n'avait jamais été du côté du Roi, qu'il se faisait déjà brutalement jeté au mur par un habile coup de pied elfique. L'autre soldat qui avait précédemment perdu le souffle n'eut pas non plus le temps de réagir et rejoignit son congénère contre le mur de pierre, complètement sonné par un coup de pommeau de dague sur la tête.

Orlando restait immobile, muet par la surprise. Legolas avait donc, depuis le début, jouer également la comédie ? Assurément, William était déjà au courant…mais de quelle manière ?

« Pas le temps d'expliquer, débita l'elfe. »

De son côté, William évitait agilement les coups de lances que quatre gardes lui prodiguaient. Il parvint même à dérober le bouclier de l'un d'eux. Puisque ses mouvements étaient limités en raison de ses liens, il utilisa le bouclier pour parer les coups.

Alors que les dignitaires (gens nobles ne possédant aucune formation de combat) s'affolaient et fuyaient la salle, le Roi remarqua l'estocade de Legolas. Furieux, il dégaina sa propre épée et voulut lui régler son compte.

« Traître ! Vous vous êtes joué de moi ! »

Eomer dégringola les marches de son estrade pour se précipiter sur lui, mais Legolas eut tout juste le temps d'aller saisir l'épée du pirate qui reposait contre un des piliers de la pièce. Il s'écria alors :

«Will ! Vos mains ! »

William usa de toutes ses forces et en deux grands coups de boucliers, il put déstabiliser les quatre gardes, l'espace d'un instant. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et profita de cette accalmie. Il jeta son bouclier sur un autre rohirrim qui approchait et éleva bien haut ses bras et mit en vue ses mains. Legolas projeta son arme dans sa direction et, avec cette précision que seuls ceux de sa race détenaient, il fit siffler la lame entre les mains de William et les cordes qui l'attachaient furent immédiatement rompues sur son passage. L'arme alla se planter sur un autre pilier, quelques pas plus loin. Enfin libéré, Will récupéra son arme juste à temps pour contrecarrer une autre attaque de gardes arrivés à la rescousse de leurs confrères.

Après avoir fait mouche, Legolas se concentra sur l'arrivée du Roi qui se lançait sur lui, épée au-dessus de la tête. Parvenu à sa hauteur, Eomer abaissa son arme d'un geste vif. L'elfe croisa ses dagues sur la lame du Roi afin de parer le coup. Le métal elfique grinça contre le fer rohirrim et une lutte acharnée débuta entre l'elfe et Eomer.

Orlando n'avait pas encore fait un seul mouvement. Il assistait là à une sorte de mutinerie comme on en voyait que dans les contes. Il ne comprenait pas comment Will faisait pour se battre d'une manière si endiablée, comme s'il n'avait jamais été malade. Orlando ne comprenait pas trop non plus pourquoi Legolas avait maintenant décidé de se rebeller contre le Roi. Mais les énigmes n'avaient pas leur place sur ce champ de bataille improvisé. Bientôt, à l'extérieur du château, on entendit la cloche d'alerte de la Cité tinter plusieurs fois et un crieur public hurla :

« Alerte ! Le roi est aux prises de dangereux fugitifs ! Alerte ! »

L'armée entière de Edoras ne tarderait pas à débarquer dans le château et cette ultime tentative de révolte échouerait bien vite.

« Monsieur Bloom ! Il est temps de prouver que vous êtes aussi bon escrimeur qu'archer ! lança le forgeron entre deux coups d'épées. »

Orlando acquiesça et prit son courage à deux mains. Il s'approcha d'un des deux premiers gardes que Legolas avait assommés et retira l'épée du fourreau accroché à sa taille. Il la leva avec de légères difficultés. Jusqu'ici, les armes qu'il avait utilisées dans sa vie d'acteur avaient toutes été conçues pour être maniées facilement et sans effort. Il fallut pourtant qu'il s'accoutume rapidement à cette épée véritable, car d'autres soldats surgirent des couloirs attenants la Salle du Trône.

L'acteur plongea dans la mêlée et il fit entrechoquer sa lame contre celle d'un garde qui voulait attaquer le forgeron par derrière. Chaque coup de Orlando était légèrement maladroit voire même un peu gauche. Il tâcha de se remémorer vite les quelques leçons de maniement d'épées qu'il avait reçues. Bien qu'il évitait soigneusement de ne pas blesser de façon mortelle qui que ce soit, il ne tarda pas à prendre le coup de main et à gagner en assurance. A un moment, il parvint même à désarmer un ennemi, propulsant sa lame au sol, et à lui faire un croche-pied. Le pauvre garde s'étala de tout son long et s'empêtra dans les jambes d'autres congénères. L'acteur s'arrêta un moment, abasourdi par sa propre prouesse.

« J'ai fait ça moi ?! »

De ses yeux ronds de stupeur, il regarda sa main qui tenait son épée, comme si elle n'appartenait pas à lui, mais plutôt à un guerrier acharné qui avait pris possession de son corps.

« J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Je ne viens pas de faire ça hein ? C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Impossible, je peux pas avoir fait ça ! C'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça ? »

Orlando avait du mal à croire en ses propres capacités et en oublia même la masse de gardes qui s'accroissait toujours plus autour de lui et du forgeron.

« Pourriez-vous réaliser l'ampleur de vos exploits plus tard, je vous prie ! exigea William qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

De son côté, Legolas se battait toujours contre le Roi et personne n'osait se mêler à ce duel. Pas même les gardes de Eomer. C'était une affaire qui ne regardait que l'elfe et lui.

« Plus jamais les elfes seront la bienvenue en Rohan ! Plus jamais ! grogna Eomer entre deux coups d'épées. »

Legolas se battait à contre cœur. La dernière chose qu'il cherchait à faire était de briser les liens qui l'unissaient depuis longtemps envers le peuple rohirrim et il voulait encore moins tuer le Roi. Aussi se contentait-il de contrecarrer les coups de lame de Eomer et de ne pas riposter.

« Un jour… »

Legolas se pencha pour éviter un coup d'estoc.

« Un jour, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi ! »

Il esquiva de justesse une autre tentative enragée de Eomer qui s'acharnait à vouloir trancher sa gorge.

« Nous sommes tous les trois chargés d'une mission capitale -déterminante pour l'avenir du Rohan et de la Terre du Milieu- et pas même un Roi rohirrim, aussi honorable soit-il, ne pourra porter atteinte à cette quête !

-Par respect pour mon aïeul, je vous ai offert mon toit et ma confiance ! Et vous m'avez dupé ! »

Eomer déjoua Legolas et tailla sa tunique au niveau de son épaule. L'elfe serra les dents de douleur ; le roi avait réussi à atteindre aussi sa peau. Il ne fit voir de rien et redoubla d'ardeur. Eomer ne possédait pas l'indulgence de son grand-père, mais il avait hérité de sa puissance et de son agilité.

« Votre aïeul, lui, nous aurait accordé le bénéfice du doute ! Et je n'aurais pas été contraint d'organiser cette sédition ! »

Legolas pensa rapidement à un plan pour sortir de ce château au plus vite avant que le reste de l'armée rohirrim n'arrive. Il continua donc à repousser les attaques du roi et, inconsciemment, celui-ci recula jusqu'à l'âtre. Toujours en évitant les coups de lames de Eomer, l'elfe renversa à terre la plaque de fer forgé qui soutenait le brasier et le feu se répandit sur le sol entre lui et le roi. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus avancer et Legolas avait la sortie à sa portée.

« William ! Orlando ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Alertés, les deux compagnons abandonnèrent la lutte qu'ils menaient contre une vingtaine de soldats. À deux, ils bousculèrent leurs assaillants et s'empressèrent de rejoindre Legolas qui ouvraient déjà les grandes portes du château. Et sur son passage, Will chaparda le reste de ses effets personnels : son chapeau et sa hachette.

Le roi hurla de colère :

« Rattrapez-les ! Ne les laissez pas fuir ! Tuez-les ! »

Aussitôt sorti, le trio dégringola les escaliers. Déjà, ils voyaient fourmilier des hommes entre les chaumières de la Cité, lances, épées, arcs et boucliers en mains. Ils ne tarderaient pas à atteindre le château. Legolas ne perdit pas de temps ; il mit sa bouche en cœur et siffla une sorte de sonate très aigue. Trois chevaux surgirent des écuries royales, déjà attelés et disposés à partir. Visiblement, Legolas avait prévu depuis longtemps cette évasion…

Orlando était encore une fois mystifié et Will trouvait étrange que des chevaux répondent à un sifflement comme s'ils étaient des chiens. Mais le temps des questions viendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait fuir Edoras vivants…

* * *

_En les voyant se faire traîner hors de ma vue comme s'ils étaient des créatures méprisables, je tente de rester ferme et de glace, mais malgré ma volonté de demeurer indifférent, je ressens un léger pincement au cœur._

_« _C'est une plaisanterie Legolas, hein ? Tu… Tu vas nous sortir de là, n'est-ce pas ? Legolas ! Bon sang, tu vas daigner me répondre ?! Et Will ? Qu'est-ce que t'en fais ? Il est malade! … Legolaaaas ! »

_Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne peux pas. Eomer doit être persuadé que je n'éprouve aucune pitié ni amitié envers eux._

_J'entends encore maître Bloom hurler mon nom alors que les gardes les traînent tous les deux dans les couloirs sombres qui mènent au donjon._

_Le pauvre dindon n'a pas dit un seul mot. Peut-être a-t-il compris mes réelles intentions et qu'il s'est résigné à attendre patiemment. Ou peut-être est-il devenu simplement trop faible pour afficher son mécontentement…_

« Je suis heureux de constater que vous vous êtes ouverts les yeux. Et pour m'assurer de votre loyauté, j'aimerais bien vous montrer quelque chose… »

_Je lève les yeux vers le Roi. Il me regarde d'un air suffisant. Il me sourit, mais je ne sens pas une once de sympathie à travers ce rictus. Où est donc l'ascendance de mon vieil ami Eomer Eadig en lui ? Ils ont tous deux le même visage, la même prestance, mais un caractère si différent, si impétueux. _

_Rien qu'à son regard féroce, je sais qu'il doute encore de moi. Il ne me fait pas totalement confiance… et il a parfaitement raison. Pourtant, je me dois de jouer le jeu. Si je gagne sa foi, il me livrera des informations précieuses._

_J'acquiesce à sa demande et je le suis. Nous longeons quelques couloirs humides et je remarque qu'il me conduit à une pièce située très près du donjon. Il pousse une lourde porte et me fait découvrir l'intérieur de ladite pièce. Aussitôt, une pénible odeur me lancine l'esprit. _

_L'odeur de la mort._

_Je regarde tout autour de moi et je constate que plusieurs civières sont alignées tout au long du mur opposé à la porte. Des gens sont affalés sur les couches ; des hommes en sueurs, torses nus. Des bandages recouvrent leurs bras, leurs jambes, leurs têtes… Et les draps blancs sur lesquels ils reposent sont maculés de sang. _

_Plusieurs guérisseurs s'affairent à calmer leurs douleurs, mais aucune de leur décoction ne semble faire effet. Je dois avouer que même la médecine de mon peuple serait très peu compétente, car cela va au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu connaître. En trois mille ans de vie, jamais je ne fus témoin d'autant d'atrocités. _

« Voici les restes de mon éored qui a survécu. »

_Eomer parle sur un ton tranchant, teinté de bouleversement et de désir de vengeance. Il me laisse avancer pour constater de plus près l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui s'est abattue sur ces pauvres hommes. _

_Je les entends se plaindre, souffrir. Leurs gémissements me glacent le sang. Je m'approche de l'un d'eux et l'observe avec un certain dégoût. Son corps est parsemé de multiples trous étranges. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre de quelle manière ces trous sont apparus. Je constate que tous les hommes présents sont couverts du même genre de blessure sur la peau et cela semble les ronger de l'intérieur. _

_Soudain, l'homme à côté duquel je me tiens m'agrippe le bras._

« Tuez-moi ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je veux mourir ! Tuez-moi ! »

_Horrifié, je me défais de sa poigne et recule d'un pas. Un des guérisseurs arrive et s'empresse de calmer l'homme avec un somnifère puissant. _

_Tous ces gens ne demandent qu'à mourir, qu'on abrège leurs souffrances une fois pour toute. Mais ils n'en ont plus pour très longtemps, de toute façon. La mort se lit en leurs regards suppliants et suppliciés. L'agonie est lente et insupportable. _

_Je me retourne vers le Roi qui observe ses hommes avec autant d'affliction qu'un père le ferait pour ses enfants. À ce moment, je perçois enfin en lui cet esprit de souverain soucieux du bien-être de son peuple. Caractéristique que j'avais décelée autrefois en Theoden et son neveu Eomer. Je me sens quelque peu soulagé de voir que ce petit-fils de la Marche possède tout de même un cœur sensible. Je comprends alors sa colère. Je devine son désarroi. Dans son cas, j'aimerais moi aussi mettre la main sur l'auteur d'un tel massacre. Il doit se sentir très impuissant. Être témoin de tant de souffrances sans pouvoir interagir… Quelle épreuve ! _

_Je comprends également pourquoi le Roi m'a conduit ici. En m'exposant aux faits, il veut m'authentifier que c'est lui qui a raison, que c'est lui qu'il faut croire, que sa colère est amplement justifiée. Il me met à l'épreuve. Il veut s'assurer que je me range réellement à ses côtés. Je le suis, de fait…mais à ma manière._

_Je dois savoir. Savoir pour quelle raison Orlando fut accusé de ce massacre._

« Mon seigneur… Loin de moi l'envie de vous faire revivre ces tragiques événements, mais j'aimerais savoir comment est-ce arrivé ? »

_Le Roi Eomer m'entraîne alors dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart, loin des lamentations insupportables de ces soldats. Il entame son récit sans démontrer tout l'effort requis pour se remémorer d'aussi atroces aventures._

« Il y a quelques jours de cela, débute-t-il, mes hommes ont fait une étrange découverte sur mes terres, à quelques furlongs de la rivière de l'Onòdlo. Ils m'ont raconté avoir trouvé une grotte au beau milieu de la plaine, mais il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une grotte. Pourtant, c'est le terme qui se rapproche le plus de la réalité même. Curieux et intrigué, j'ai lancé une expédition à travers cette espèce de trou suspendu dans les airs… »

_Mes yeux s'écarquillent involontairement. Une brèche ! Les hommes du Roi ont découvert un passage qui mène à un autre monde !_

_Je m'efforce de ne pas montrer mon étonnement et je laisse Eomer continuer._

« Je ne sais comment expliquer cela, mais il s'est avéré que de l'autre côté de ce gouffre se trouvait un boisé. Chose très peu probable en Rohan, car il n'y a aucune forêt en mes terres. Je ne sais quelle magie est à l'origine de cette… « chose », mais toujours est-il que ce passage a mené mon éored sur une terre totalement inconnue. Puis, ils ont rencontré d'autres hommes ; un petit groupe qui se promenait dans ledit boisé. Ils étaient attifés d'une manière très peu commune, selon les dires de mes soldats. Ils portaient le même genre de vêtements que cet énergumène à la chevelure éparse qui a osé me tutoyer… »

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les poings. Traiter Orlando d'énergumène alors qu'il ne connaît absolument rien de lui… Quel borné… Heureusement, Eomer est trop concentré sur son dur souvenir et ne remarque rien de mon léger manque de sang-froid._

_Je réfléchis tout en écoutant les paroles du Roi ; si l'éored a rencontré des gens comme maître Bloom alors la brèche mène à son monde, très certainement. _

« Mes soldats n'ont d'abord rien tiré de très concluant de cette première rencontre. Ces hommes n'étaient pas en mesure d'expliquer ce phénomène qui relie deux contrées différentes par un simple passage suspendu dans le vide. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs très effrayés voire même paniqués par la présence de mon éored sur leur territoire. Ils se sont enfuis à toute jambe et ce même si aucun de mes soldats ne les avaient menacés. Alors, mes hommes ont fait demi-tour, éberlués par le comportement de ces gens pour le moins étrange.

Ils sont revenus à Edoras et m'ont fait un rapport de la situation. Le lendemain, je me rendais sur place en compagnie du même éored. Je voulais explorer davantage les environs afin de trouver un indice quelconque qui pouvait expliquer la présence de ce « passage », mais …. Arrivé sur les lieux, je fus accueilli par une armée entière.

-Une armée ?

-Oui, maître elfe. Une armée comme on en avait jamais vu en Terre du Milieu. Des hommes habillés de vert et de brun, portant des lances noires. Certains conduisaient de stupéfiantes carrioles de fer qui roulaient sans l'aide d'aucun cheval… »

_J'écoute le roi et je suis autant mystifié que lui. Orlando devra éclairer ma lanterne sur cette armée… _

« De toute évidence, les gens rencontrés la veille avaient fait appel à cette armée. Ils avaient feint la peur pour mieux nous surprendre le lendemain ! Et avant même de pouvoir traiter avec eux, nous fûmes attaqués immédiatement. Les lances noires de ces hommes maudits projetaient des missiles impossible à voir à l'œil nu tant ils voyageaient dans l'air à une vitesse déconcertante. L'attaque fut si sauvage et inhabituelle que nous dûmes battre en retraite, laissant nos morts sur place. »

_Étrange._

_Les humains du monde de Orlando sont très agressifs, ma foi. Attaquer sans savoir si le camp adverse a de bonnes intentions ou non ; voilà un comportement plutôt sanguinaire et impulsif. Je n'ai pourtant pas senti ce genre d'attitude en maître Bloom. Peut-être existe-il plusieurs races d'hommes, comme ici. Certaines doivent être plus pacifiques que d'autres._

« Je suis revenu à Edoras avec le reste de mes hommes et je fus l'un des seuls à ne pas être blessé. Le lendemain, je suis reparti sur les lieux avec un second éored. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me jeter dans la gueule du loup une seconde fois, mais je trouvais outrageux de laisser sur le champ de bataille les hommes qui étaient tombés au combat. Je suis donc parti reprendre les corps mutilés des soldats afin de leur offrir des funérailles convenables…mais avant d'arriver à destination, nous sommes tombés sur vous trois… »

_Je comprends tout maintenant. Puisqu'il vient de ce monde, le roi a confondu Orlando avec les hommes qui avaient alerté l'armée…_

« Ce jeune gringalet en savait beaucoup sur moi et mon aïeul. Sans doute avait-il obtenu ces informations de vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je n'ose dire que je n'ai absolument rien dit à son sujet et celui de Eomer Eadig. Je ne crois pas que le Roi soit en mesure de comprendre que Orlando connaît déjà tout de la Terre du Milieu… Alors, je me contente d'acquiescer à ses suppositions._

« Bien ! C'est ce que je pensais ; ce jeune homme vous a dupé. Il vous a soutiré ces informations que dans le but de m'amadouer. Gagner ma confiance en me faisant croire qu'il connaissait mon parent et ses alliés pour ensuite me manipuler aux frais de cette armée immonde : voilà quelles étaient ses intentions ! Mais je l'ai déjoué, lui, et son frère au chapeau plumé… »

_Décidément, le Roi a de légères tendances à s'imaginer de grands scénarios incroyables… Pourtant, après avoir été témoin d'un tel carnage, je me méfierais également de tout et je me tiendrais sur le qui-vive._

_À présent, j'en sais suffisamment. _

_Nous devons nous rendre à cette brèche. Peut-être qu'il se trouve un indice sur l'Être Infâme, là-bas… Mais d'abord, il faut que je sorte le dindon et Orlando de cette fâcheuse posture. Je dois réfléchir à un plan. Un plan pour nous évader de Edoras._

_Mon regard se fait évasif. Le Roi croît sans doute que son histoire m'a fait perdre la parole tant elle est tragique, mais mon silence est plutôt dû au fait que je médite sur le « comment sortir d'ici, vivants ». D'abord, il faut que William guérisse. On ne peut se permettre de traîner un malade avec nous. Ensuite, il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de fuir rapidement._

_Les chevaux seraient un bon moyen de locomotion, rapide et efficace. Seulement, si le Roi a en tête de nous poursuivre, il aura tôt fait de nous rattraper en usant de la même tactique. _

_Je réfléchis… Et, inconsciemment, mes yeux se posent sur un plateau de médicaments, posé au pied d'un lit par un des guérisseurs. _

_Deux des fioles retiennent alors mon attention. De ma vue aiguisée, je lis leur étiquette et la lumière se fait aussitôt en mon esprit. Ces deux fioles sont la clef pour une parfaite évasion réussie avec succès ! _

_Je m'efforce de ne pas montrer l'élan de jubilation en moi. Je retourne mon attention sur Eomer et sur un ton affligé, je lui dis :_

« Mon seigneur, voilà une mésaventure très fâcheuse. Je ne peux apporter grand aide. Aucun mot ni aucun acte ne suffirait à apaiser le désarroi qui vous anime. Je comprends mieux la peur qui ronge les Rohirrim, maintenant… Sachez que vous avez mon appui et mon soutient bien que je doute qu'ils vous soient d'une très grande utilité en cette heure sombre. »

_Oui, je soutiendrai Eomer et son peuple. Cependant, je le ferai à ma manière. Le seul responsable de cette histoire outrageante, c'est l'Être Infâme. Alors, il nous faut le retrouver au plus vite pour mettre fin à la bisbille qu'il sème entre les mondes…_

« Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais me retirer. La vue de ces hommes agonisants m'a quelque peu bouleversé. »

_C'est un prétexte pour me retrouver seul, bien entendu. Toutefois, il est vrai que ma visite auprès de ces blessés me fut pénible. _

_Eomer m'indique où je peux trouver une chambre libre et il me laisse prendre congé de lui. Il me tourne alors le dos et je le vois se rapprocher de ses soldats. Il les bénit et prie pour que leur passage vers les Cavernes de Mandos se déroule bien. _

_Discrètement, juste avant de quitter la pièce, je m'empare des deux fioles repérées plus tôt. Mine de rien, je sors, mais je ne me dirige pas vers la chambre que Eomer m'a assignée. Je dérive plutôt vers le couloir du donjon. _

_À l'insu des gardes qui font leur ronde, je me faufile vers le cachot où se trouve maître Turner. Il n'est pas difficile à trouver puisque je l'entends tousser et respirer en râlements depuis l'entrée même du donjon. Sans dire un seul mot, je glisse une des fioles par le petit orifice de sa porte et je disparais immédiatement avant que l'on remarque mon intrusion._

_J'espère que ce dindon comprendra que c'est exactement le médicament qu'il lui faut pour guérir de cette fièvre qui le mènera bientôt à la mort… S'il retrouve toutes ses forces, mon plan d'évasion aura davantage de chances de réussir._

_La phase 1 de mon plan est terminée. Passons maintenant à la phase 2._

_En utilisant toujours ma discrétion qui caractérise mon peuple, je me rends vers les Écuries Royales. _

_Je choisis trois grands gaillards de chevaux. Fiers et rapides. Je leur somme de se taire et de m'écouter. Je leur explique que j'ai besoin de leur aide. Ils semblent comprendre et ils me laissent les harnacher. Je les prépare silencieusement à une escapade, puis je leur dis de se tenir prêts à répondre à mon appel au petit matin._

_Ensuite, je saisis la deuxième fiole et je verse quelques gouttes dans chacun des abreuvoirs des stalles. J'épargne évidemment mes trois montures et je sors illico. Je rejoins ma chambre et je prie les Valar qu'ils m'accordent leur bénédiction. Je sais que le Roi n'attendra pas longtemps avant d'exécuter Orlando et William. J'espère seulement parvenir à les libérer avant que l'inévitable ne se produise._

* * *

_J'abandonne toute tentative de révolte. Je me laisse traîner par ces gardes du moyen âge, la tête basse, abattu et résigné. _

_On me jette dans un cachot humide et l'air est si oppressant que je me mets à tousser et à tousser et à tousser encore. Mon esprit s'embrouille. Je me sens faiblir. _

_Les heures passent._

_On me donne du pain et de l'eau, mais je n'ai même pas la force de bouger pour atteindre ma pitance. _

_Je sens mes poumons qui s'enflamment. Cette expédition dans les Montagnes me fut vraiment fatale. Je ne suis décidément pas immunisé contre le froid, la neige et le vent. _

_J'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver mon souffle._

_Je ne vais tout de même pas mourir ici, dans une autre dimension ? Une pneumonie : quelle mort peu honorable !_

_Elizabeth…_

_Je ne peux croire que mes dernières paroles pour elle furent : « Vous me croyez fou, n'est-ce pas ? ». Je dois revenir à Port Royal. Je dois dire à Elizabeth qu'elle a eu tort de ne pas me croire. Maintenant, j'ai la preuve que d'autres « ailleurs » existent. Je voudrais tant partager mes certitudes avec elle ! _

_Misère ! Ma vie ne peut tout de même pas s'achever ici, loin des miens ?_

_Au moment où mes idées se font de plus en plus noires, la petite embrasure de ma porte s'ouvre encore une fois. Un contenant de verre tombe alors dans la paille de ma cellule. _

_Intrigué, j'use des dernières forces qu'il me reste pour ramper jusqu'à la porte. Je prends le contenant et sur l'étiquette je lis _: « Athelas concentré »_. Mon premier réflexe est de penser qu'il s'agit d'un poison, mais lorsque je vois la silhouette du lutin s'éloigner dans le couloir, quelque chose me dit qu'il faut que je boive immédiatement cette mixture. _

_Je retire le bouchon de liège et, aussitôt, une odeur très amère et forte se dégage de la fiole. Je bois en grimaçant de dégoût._

_À peine ai-je pris quelques gorgées que déjà je me sens moins faible. Je cesse brusquement de tousser et ma fièvre tombe mystérieusement. _

_Je regarde la fiole, déconcerté et ahuri par l'efficacité de son contenu. Puis, à cet instant, je comprends que Legolas ne s'est pas réellement rangé aux côtés de ce roi barbare. Sinon, jamais il ne m'aurait offert le moyen de guérir aussi rapidement. Je suppose alors qu'il a une idée en tête. Le lutin prépare quelque chose, assurément. Quoi exactement, je l'ignore, mais mieux vaut me tenir prêt à toute éventualité._

_Curieusement, je me sens très soulagé. Par cet acte, Legolas m'a prouvé qu'il était toujours des nôtres et j'en suis vraiment heureux. Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour être si content de sa présence parmi nous. Tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu…_

« WILL ! WILL, TU VAS BIEN ?! »

_Je regarde le mur de ma cellule derrière lequel se trouve Monsieur Bloom. Le pauvre, il ne sait rien de ce qui se trame._

_Pardonnez-moi, ami. Je ne peux répondre à votre appel. Si je le fais, les gardes qui surveillent le donjon sauront que je vais bien. Il serait préférable qu'on pense que je suis toujours à l'article de la mort. En me croyant faible, je sais qu'on ne m'imposera pas une surveillance très serrée. Mes chances de prendre de court ces « Rohirrim » n'en seront que dupliquées._

_Je finis par fermer l'oeil, non pas moins navré pour Orlando qui doit s'inquiéter énormément…_

_Mes dernières pensées avant que le sommeil me gagne se dirigent vers le lutin ; quoiqu'il prépare, j'espère que son idée sera fructueuse…_

* * *

Legolas sauta sur l'un des étalons, William se jucha sur un deuxième et Orlando grimpa un peu maladroitement sur le dernier (cela faisait des lunes qu'il n'avait pas fait d'équitation…). 

Tous trois s'engagèrent au galop à travers la rue principale. Des hommes tentèrent de les arrêter, mais les chevaux étaient trop rapides et imposants pour eux. Arrivés aux portes de la Cité, les soldats qui gardaient la seule sortie se massèrent autour d'eux et les interceptèrent.

« Vous ne franchirez pas les murs de Edoras vivants ! s'écria un garde, lance en main. »

À peine terminait-il sa phrase que Legolas le menaçait déjà avec une flèche encochée sur son arc. Il tendit la corde au maximum et grogna :

« Laissez-nous passer… »

Les gardes lâchèrent un rire sadique. Un archer contre une dizaine de lanciers protégés de la tête aux pieds par des armures massives ; pour cet elfe, ils considéraient la lutte comme étant perdue d'avance.

Irrité, Legolas mesura son tir et décocha. Miraculeusement, la flèche se planta dans le bras d'un des rohirrim, précisément à l'endroit où se terminait sa cotte de maille et où commençait son gantelet de protection. Legolas avait parfaitement calculé la trajectoire de son missile pour qu'il atteigne la minuscule partie du bras non protégée. Il avait choisit cette partie du corps délibérément, sachant qu'une blessure à cet endroit guérirait rapidement, car, le but de Legolas n'était pas de tuer qui que ce soit… Son tir n'était qu'un avertissement et il espérait ne pas être contraint de tirer une seconde flèche et de viser, cette fois, le front ou la grande veine du cou…

Le garde atteint grimaça de douleur, puis s'arracha la flèche du bras. Ses confrères furent stupéfiés par la rapidité et la précision de Legolas. Tout de même furieux, ils élevèrent leurs lances bien hautes pour les projeter sur l'elfe, mais ils remarquèrent qu'un second obus avait déjà été encoché sur la corde de l'archer.

« Combien de flèches aurais-je le temps de tirer avant que votre coup ne tombe ? Six ? Ou même dix, si le vent joue en ma faveur… déclara-t-il sur un ton moqueur qui fit sourire d'amusement ses compagnons. »

Les gardes stoppèrent leur élan. Ils avaient déjà eu un aperçu de la fulgurante précision dont avait fait preuve Legolas et ils n'avaient nullement envie de vérifier la fatalité de chacun de ses tirs… Même s'ils parvenaient à projeter leurs lances, ils seraient morts avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur cible commune…

Legolas leur offrit un sourire arrogant.

« Ouvrez ces portes. »

Les soldats obéirent sans plus attendre, conscients qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer un elfe tel que le prince de la Forêt Noire.

Alors que les nombreux autres soldats approchaient, le trio franchit les portes et galopa à grande allure sur les plaines du Rohan.

Le Roi Eomer avait éteint le feu qui l'empêchait de sortir de sa demeure et avait rejoint ses hommes. Il ordonna alors :

« Sellez les chevaux ! Poursuivez-les, cavaliers du Rohan ! »

Un jeune écuyer très contrit se présenta devant son souverain.

« Si… Sire… Les chevaux… Ils…

-Quoi ? Parle, petit !

-Ils …Ils dorment…

-MAIS RÉVEILLEZ-LES, PAR ERU ! »

L'écuyer s'enfonça la tête dans les épaules avant de poursuivre :

« Im… Impossible, mon seigneur. Ils …On les a tous drogué. »

Le Roi entra alors dans une colère noire. Il se dirigea vers l'enceinte du mur et hurla de toutes ces forces.

« SOYEZ MAUDITS ! »

Son cri résonna en écho sur les plaines et parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du trio qui disparaissait de l'horizon.

Les trois compères ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Un rire mélangé à l'excitation et la nervosité. Ils ignoraient où les sabots de leurs chevaux les menaient, mais tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était la liberté, la délivrance.

Cette escapade avait provoqué une montée d'adrénaline. Curieusement, tous trois appréciaient ce sentiment d'être considérés comme des fugitifs, des renégats, des rebelles…

Fuir. Ensemble. Tous les trois. Trois entités du même être.

À cet instant précis, Orlando eut l'impression qu'avec ses deux compères rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient encore dans sa tête, mais il avait au moins compris une chose : Legolas n'avait en aucun cas oublié qu'ils devaient rester ensemble pour mener à bien leur quête. Sur sa monture, les cheveux en bataille et le vent qui fouettait son visage, aux côtés d'un elfe et d'un pirate ; il aimait cette impression d'être invincible, hors d'atteinte. Qui aurait cru qu'il se sentirait aussi bien à l'autre bout de l'univers, dans une dimension chimérique et pourtant palpable, en compagnie de personnages qui s'avéraient bien réels ? Il se surprit à apprécier la compagnie de ces deux personnages de contes. Ils n'étaient plus seulement deux êtres à qui on l'avait jumelé pour accomplir une mission. Ils étaient des amis, des complices… Et Orlando sentait que c'était réciproque…

Tels trois gamins, ils galopèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que leurs montures en perdent haleine, ne se souciant pas de ce peuple rohirrim qui voulait maintenant leur tête à tous les trois.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**_Voilà. Désolée pour la possible confusion dans ce chapitre. Pour expliquer certains faits de la première partie de ce chapitre et du chapitre précédent, j'ai écris deux flash-back racontés par Legolas et William eux-mêmes et je les ai insérés avant la scène d'évasion finale. Enfin, j'espère que vous étiez pas trop perdues, hihi._**

**_Je dois des excuses auprès de certaines lectrices à qui j'avais promis que nos trois compagnons débarqueraient dans la réalité de Orlando. Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera très tôt, promesse d'écrivaine._**

****

**_Merci encore pour tout, à chacune d'entre vous. Mille mercis._**

**_Message pour Neko-Neko et Nekomiyu: Pardon de vous avoir confondues! Hihi! Le mystère est résolue maintenant! Merci pour vos encouragements, en tout cas!_**

**_Et merci encore à toutes les autres lectrices. Désolée si je ne réponds pas personnellement aux reviewz cette fois-ci. Je me rattrape à la prochaine mise à jour!_**

**_Prenez soin de vous! Bon retour de vacances!_**


	16. Explications

_Je vous salue chères membres de la LOWA._

_Avant de vous laisser lire ce prochain chapitre, j'aimerais simplement faire une toute petite mise au point…ou plutôt, je vais faire une mise en garde. D'abord, la Fusion est un crossover rocambolesque, presque, voire même, totalement inconcevable, n'est-ce pas? Et plus les chapitres se succèderont, plus vous trouverez que c'est « poussé à l'extrême ». Ce que je considérerai comme des actions essentielles, vous, vous les interprèterez peut-être comme des « clichés » ou encore comme des «coups de théâtre » tirés par les cheveux. Sans doute aurez-vous raison de penser ainsi, mais mieux vaut vous prévenir; si vous n'êtes pas prêts à vous laisser emporter par mon imagination fort démesurée et invraisemblable, peut-être serait-ce une bonne chose d'abandonner la lecture de cette histoire avant que vous ne soyez déçus… Évidemment, si la curiosité vous anime et vous pousse à poursuivre le récit malgré tout, je suis ouverte à toute forme de critique, du moment qu'elle fasse preuve de tact (sur ce coup, j'ai apprécié l'initiative de Nekoneko qui a jugé bon de faire une seconde review où elle explique mieux son point de vue)._

_Ceci dit, je ne voudrais pas non plus que les reviewz deviennent sujet de débat entre les lecteurs. Chacun a droit à son opinion et si vous désirez contester l'avis d'un autre, faites-le, mais usez de délicatesse, je vous prie, ou bien utilisez l'e-mail si possible. Je ne cacherai pas que j'apprécie un peu ces « discussions corsées», car c'est signe que mon histoire donne matière à débattre et que son contenu est suffisamment convaincant peut donner naissance à diverses opinions discutables. Pourtant, le but de mon histoire n'est pas de créer de la bisbille entre lecteurs. Ça empoisonnerait l'ambiance, non? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une fic… Alors, voilà._

_Dans un autre ordre d'idées, deux dessins de la LOWA vous attendent. L'un est un croquis plutôt banal où j'ai tenté d'immortaliser la toute première rencontre Leggy-Willy. Rappelez-vous cette scène où le dindon se fait menacer par une créature à la chevelure féminine et aux oreilles pointues. Ça vous dit quelque chose? Hihi. Le second dessin est en couleur et j'ai travaillé là-dessus pas moins de deux mois. Non non, je n'exagère pas. Je suis plutôt fière du fruit de mes efforts, je dois l'avouer. J'aime particulièrement Will qui, mine de rien, enfonce son chapeau sur la tête de la petite Eyma…hin hin hin. Donc, si ça vous intéresse, je suis toujours disposée à partager avec vous ces deux petites créations. Comme d'habitudes, vous n'avez qu'à laisser votre e-mail en review._

_À présent, suffit le blabla._

**Chapitre 15**

**Explications**

Les trois compagnons s'étaient arrêtés près d'un ruisseau pour faire boire les chevaux. Ils avaient galopé durant des heures et maintenant ils méritaient bien une petite pause. Legolas en profita pour nettoyer la blessure que Eomer lui avait faite à l'épaule. Une plaie légère qui guérirait très vite, mais il valait mieux prendre ses précautions et désinfecter. Les deux autres plongèrent leurs mains dans la source et se débarbouillèrent le visage, car, après une nuit dans un donjon humide et crasseux, ils étaient maintenant couverts de suie.

La montée d'adrénaline qui s'était emparée de Orlando diminua peu à peu. Il dévisagea l'épée rohirrim qu'il avait dérobée à un des gardes. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il venait de participer à une mutinerie. Une mutinerie classique comme on en était témoin que dans les livres et les films à super héros. Il en avait fait souvent des évasions spectaculaires, mais toujours devant une caméra…

L'acteur tourna ensuite son regard vers ses deux clones. L'un nettoyait sa blessure, l'autre s'aspergeait le visage. Ils paraissaient parfaitement calmes et sereins, comme si ce qui venait de se passer tirait presque de la vie quotidienne. Ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte que tous trois avaient passé à deux doigts de la mort. Peut-être étaient-ils trop accoutumés à ce genre d'événement pour y réagir. Orlando, lui, se sentait quelque peu fébrile et sous le choc, mais n'osait pas trop l'afficher ouvertement de peur de passer pour une mauviette aux yeux de ses alter ego.

Pour se calmer, il inspira un bon coup l'air sain de la plaine, puis il jeta un œil autour de lui.

« _Je suis en Rohan…_ réalisa-t-il, bêtement. »

Orlando secoua la tête, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il avait vécu. Il eut du mal à croire qu'il avait réellement affronté des Wargs, volé à dos d'aigle géant, vu Edoras, ses Rohirrim et ce Eomer qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son camarade acteur, Karl Urban. Il n'avait pas passé d'agréables moments en Terre du Milieu, jusqu'à présent, mais le seul fait de se retrouver dans une contrée qu'il avait toujours cru être le simple fruit de l'imagination d'un auteur le fit sourire.

Puis, il se retourna vers ses compagnons silencieux et exigea qu'on éclaire enfin sa lanterne.

« Bon, maintenant, quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui vient de se produire?! »

L'elfe et le pirate échangèrent un sourire complice qui exaspéra Orlando. Tous les deux semblaient avoir comploté cette évasion dans son dos et qu'on l'ait exclu de ce plan de fuite le rendit quelque peu jaloux.

« On dirait bien que je suis le seul à ne rien comprendre du tout dans cette histoire. »

Il fixa le forgeron.

« Toi, Will. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, tu agonisais au fin fond de ta cellule et là tu viens de mettre K.O pas moins d'une vingtaine de rohirrim armés jusqu'aux dents ! »

William répliqua tout en riant :

« Si quelqu'un doit donner des explications ici, c'est bien le lutin!

-Ouais, c'est vrai ça. T'as raison, dit l'acteur en tournant son attention sur l'elfe. »

Legolas sentit qu'il devait justifier ses actes pour le moins difficiles à suivre.

« Pardonnez-moi si j'ai fait croire à une traîtrise de ma part, mais je n'avais guère le choix d'agir ainsi. Il fallait que nous en sachions plus sur ce « carnage » et le seul moyen pour que le Roi offre des explications consistait à le persuader que je me rangeais à ses côtés et que j'étais en accord avec ses préjugés.

-Ben alors, tu aurais pu nous laisser un indice pour qu'on sache que tu ne t'alliais pas vraiment avec lui ! Un clin d'œil complice…N'importe quoi !

-Le roi l'aurait remarqué aussitôt. Rien n'échappe à ces rohirrim. Il fallait donc que je joue le jeu autant pour vous que pour lui. Sinon, il m'aurait également fait enfermer et nous n'aurions pas été plus avancé.

-N'empêche que c'est pas toi qui as passé une nuit dans ce donjon infecte !

-Je sais et j'en suis navré, croyez-moi. Mais je me suis débrouillé pour obtenir des réponses à nos questions au plus vite pour ensuite préparer immédiatement notre fuite afin que votre temps d'incarcération soit le plus court possible.

-Ouais… En tout cas, je suis plutôt content de te savoir toujours à nos côtés.

-Je mentirais si je disais que votre retour parmi nous m'est indifférent, avoua le forgeron. »

Se faire apprécier par deux êtres venant de réalités différentes était on ne peut plus inusité pour l'elfe. Chose plus intrigante encore, il était tout aussi heureux de se retrouver de nouveau avec ces deux répliques humaines de lui-même. Inévitablement, il s'était tissé une sorte de camaraderie entre eux trois et Legolas se surprit à leur sourire chaleureusement, mais ce rictus fut vite effacé par une certaine mélancolie.

« Si quelqu'un fut réellement trahi dans cette histoire, c'est le Roi Eomer. Je n'ai pas organisé notre évasion par gaieté de cœur. J'aurais voulu qu'il comprenne qu'il faisait erreur, mais c'était peine perdue. Mes actes vont probablement ternir la paix qui existait entre les elfes et les hommes…

-Allons, Legolas. Quand cette histoire de fusion sera terminée, tu te rendras en Valinor. Tu seras loin des Rohirrim, de toute façon.

-Oui. Cependant, je ne voudrais pas qu'on se souvienne de moi comme étant un traître.

-Vous avez agi ainsi pour le bien de l'Univers, monsieur Legolas. Ne l'oubliez pas. Ce que pense les autres n'a que très peu d'importance. »

Legolas fronça les sourcils et prit un air faussement surpris.

« Ma foi, le dindon serait-il en train de m'encourager ? Mieux encore, essaierait-il de me remonter le moral ? »

William s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Pas du tout ! Heu… Hem… Alors, en savez-vous davantage sur cette histoire de carnage ? »

Orlando laissa échapper un rire moqueur devant le forgeron qui tentait vainement de changer de sujet. Legolas s'amusa aussi du malaise de Will, mais reprit ses traits sérieux pour entamer la suite de son récit. Il expliqua mot à mot la discussion qu'il avait eue la veille avec le Roi Eomer.

« Une armée de mon monde a attaqué l'éored??! s'exclama l'acteur. Eh ben, on y va pas de main morte! Quoique… Ça ne m'étonne presque pas; on est plutôt du genre parano dans mon monde.

-Et incroyablement violents, continua l'elfe. Les corps des survivants étaient parsemés de multiples blessures étranges ressemblant à des trous. Jamais je n'ai vu des plaies aussi atroces auparavant. Cet eored fut victime d'une sauvagerie peu commune…

-Sauvagerie peu commune? demanda Will. »

Ce dernier caressa sa légère moustache, perplexe et songeur. Puis, il se tourna vers l'acteur.

« Mhh, Orlando, est-ce que les mousquets, les canons et les pistolets existent aussi dans votre monde ?

-Heu…oui, bien sur.

-Alors, selon la description des corps blessés qu'a vu Legolas, tout porte à croire que l'éored fut criblé de balles.

-Mais oui, c'est vrai ! réalisa-t-il. Et comme ce genre d'armes n'existe pas en Terre du Milieu, ça a créé un double effet de surprise et de peur…

-Des balles?

-Oui, Legolas. C'est ainsi que nous appelons les projectiles des fusils, expliqua William.

-Vous voulez donc dire que ces « fusils » créent des trous dans les corps ?

-Oui, ça marche à peu près comme un arc ou un arbalète. Mais ça projette des missiles pas plus gros qu'une bille. Ça voyage dans l'air si rapidement que ça pénètre la chair en profondeur et ça crée des blessures beaucoup plus graves que des flèches parce que c'est difficile à retirer une fois entré dans le corps.

-Maintenant, je comprends encore mieux la colère et le bouleversement du Roi…

-Et je sais maintenant pourquoi Eomer m'en voulait. Il croyait que j'étais de ceux qui avaient prévenu l'armée. Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait confondu ; je porte un jean et un t-shirt. C'est l'habit le plus conventionnel et standard qu'il n'y ait pas dans ma dimension. Tout le monde porte ce genre de fringues… Ces gens étaient probablement des civils. Après être tombés face à face avec l'éored, ils ont sûrement paniqué et alerté les autorités locales. Par la suite, l'armée s'est chargée de l'affaire… Pfff… Ils doivent se poser de sérieuses questions dans mon monde.

-Voilà. Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi le Roi Eomer voulait votre mort à tout prix et celle de William également puisqu'il vous croyait frères et complices immédiats.

-Tout s'éclaircit, ajouta le forgeron.

-Pas tout, répliqua l'acteur. Je ne sais toujours pas comment t'as fait pour guérir si rapidement !

-Ah, ça, c'est grâce au lutin…

-En effet. Hier soir, lors de ma visite auprès des blessés, j'ai dérobé deux fioles aux guérisseurs. L'une d'entre elles contenait une lotion à base d'athelas. C'était exactement ce qu'avait besoin le dindon. J'ai alors pris congé de Eomer, prétextant que la vue des blessés m'avait très affligé (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux). Discrètement, je me suis dirigé vers le donjon qui se trouvait tout près et…

-Attends un peu… Tu dis que le donjon se trouvait à proximité de la pièce où reposaient les blessés ?

-Oui, c'est juste.

-Alors les plaintes que j'ai entendues hier soir n'étaient pas ceux de suppliciés qu'on torturait, mais bien ceux des soldats qui agonisaient !

-Oui. Et à l'insu des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde, j'ai glissé la fiole par l'orifice de la porte de Will.

-Au début, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un poison, poursuivit le forgeron. Mais en voyant la silhouette de Legolas s'éloigner dans le couloir, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je boive immédiatement. Après quelques gorgées à peine, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je ne toussais plus et ma fièvre disparut complètement. Par ce geste, j'ai compris que Legolas était toujours de notre côté et qu'il préparait quelque chose…

-Ah, je comprends pourquoi je ne t'entendais plus respirer en râlements ! Mais alors tu aurais pu répondre à mon appel ! Je te croyais mort, moi !

-Si je l'avais fait, les gardes m'auraient entendu aussi. Ils auraient su que j'allais bien alors qu'ils devaient penser que j'étais toujours à l'article de la mort. En me croyant faible, je savais qu'on ne m'imposerait pas une surveillance très serrée. Mes chances de les prendre de court étaient dupliquées.

-Je vois… En tout cas, tu les as surpris autant que Legolas, je peux te l'assurer !

-C'est juste, mais…Nous devons cela à monsieur le Lutin. Sans son intervention, je n'aurais jamais pu mener en déroute ces soldats acharnés…Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez fait de la seconde fiole.

-Ouais, ça m'intrigue.

-La deuxième fiole contenait un somnifère très puissant que les guérisseurs utilisaient pour calmer les blessés trop agités. Après mon passage au donjon, je me suis dirigé vers les Écuries Royales et, discrètement, j'ai attelé trois chevaux. Je leur ai ensuite expliqué que j'aurais besoin de leur aide le lendemain matin et…

-Vous leur avez expliqué ?? Diantre ! Ce sont des chevaux, pas des humains!

-C'est encore une des caractéristiques des elfes, Will. Legolas peut comprendre les animaux et vise versa.

-Exactement, affirma Legolas d'un air suffisant. Donc, après leur avoir expliqué mon plan, j'ai pris la fiole et j'ai drogué tous les autres chevaux de l'écurie. De cette manière, j'ai paralysé le seul moyen pour les Rohirrim de nous rattraper.

-Wouah ! T'as vraiment pensé à tout ! lança Orlando en tapotant l'épaule de l'elfe.

-Nous vous devons une fière chandelle.

-Je vous en remercie, mais le somnifère ne sera pas efficace indéfiniment. Eomer nous poursuivra sans relâche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On continue à galoper jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sorti du Rohan ?

-Je propose que nous nous rendions à cette brèche. Legolas, sauriez-vous la trouver ?

-Oui. D'après ce que m'a révélé le Roi, elle est à quelques furlongs de la rivière de l'Onòdlo.

-Hein ?? Vous voulez traverser la brèche ?

-Nous en étions convenu qu'il fallait voyager de réalité en réalité, non ? dit le forgeron

-Oui, mais vous oubliez qu'il y a une armée de mon monde là-bas ! S'ils ont tiré sur un éored, je vois pas pourquoi ils ne tireraient pas sur nous aussi !

-Nous avons un atout pour éviter cela, dit Legolas.

-Hein ? Et lequel ?

-Vous.

-Moi ??

-Bien sûr, affirma William. Il s'agit de votre réalité, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une armée dangereuse, mais il reste que les gens qui la dirigent sont comme vous. Vous êtes des leurs, alors vous saurez sans doute trouver les mots justes pour traiter avec eux.

-Par le fait même, vous pourrez leur expliquer qu'ils n'ont nul besoin de s'attaquer à qui que ce soit ici. Ils ont agit par méfiance, car ils ne comprenaient pas le phénomène des brèches, mais si vous leur expliquer ce qui se passe…

-Minute ! Vous croyez que c'est aussi simple que ça ?! Vous connaissez rien aux gens de mon monde ! En me voyant arriver, ils vont se demander qu'est-ce que je fabriquais en Terre du Milieu ! Et si vous êtes là en plus, ils vont se demander comment ça se fait que je suis en triple exemplaire !

-Vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que chaque être possède une réplique de lui-même dans chaque monde, dit Legolas.

-Mais vous comprenez rien ! Pour eux, vous n'êtes pas réels! Ce sera la panique si les gens viennent à savoir que d'autres mondes existent !

-Vous êtes un humain de ce monde et pourtant vous avez été apte à comprendre, vous, répliqua Will

-C'est pas pareil. Moi, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix d'accepter les faits tels qu'ils sont. Mais les autres vont être complètement paranos, j'en suis certain.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Legolas. »

Orlando se gratta la tête, visiblement embarrassé. Puis, il inspira un bon coup et tenta de faire comprendre les faits à ses deux compagnons.

« Écoutez… Dans vos deux dimensions, les événements surnaturels existent. Toi, Legolas, tu es un elfe ; la magie fait partie de ton quotidien. Toi, Will, tu as déjà été mêlé à une histoire de trésor ensorcelé. Donc, vous êtes forcément habitué à ce genre de phénomène et c'est pour ça que vous êtes en mesure de comprendre et d'accepter l'existence d'autres réalités que la vôtre. Mais dans mon monde, c'est différent. Tout est calculé, tout doit avoir une explication rationnelle et scientifique. Rien ne tire de la magie, de la sorcellerie, des dieux, des « Êtres Infâmes », etc. Ces histoires là n'existent que dans nos contes et nos légendes. Nous croyons tous que notre quotidien est banal et ordinaire. Et si jamais un événement que nous sommes incapable d'expliquer survient, on préfère croire qu'on a rêvé ou halluciné. Le phénomène des mondes, des brèches, des frontières…tout ça n'existe pas pour eux. Alors, imaginez leur panique si leurs certitudes les plus profondes s'avéraient complètement fausses ?

-Je vois… dit Legolas, pensif.

-Pourtant, l'armée qui se tient à cette brèche doit bien se rendre à l'évidence, rétorqua Will.

-Cette armée agit probablement sous les ordres d'un gouvernement qui tient à garder la brèche secrète. Tel que je connais le comportement des gens de mon monde, les autorités veulent sans doute cacher au peuple ce qui se passe.

-Pourquoi feraient-ils une telle chose ? demanda l'elfe.

-Parce que garder la population dans l'ignorance peut empêcher la panique et le chaos de se propager.

-S'il y a d'autres brèches qui se forment un peu partout dans chacun de nos mondes, les gens de votre dimension seront tôt ou tard confrontés aux faits réels, répliqua Legolas.

-Alors, il n'appartient qu'à nous de trouver l'Être Infâme au plus vite avant que ça se produise.

-Nous n'avons donc pas le choix : il faut nous rendre à cette brèche pour trouver davantage d'indices sur cet Être Infâme, déclara William. Rappelez-vous ; nous avons trouvé les noisettes près de la brèche sur l'île de Tortuga et les lettres de plastiques se trouvaient sans doute à proximité d'une brèche ensevelie sous la neige dans les Montagnes. Alors, peut-être y a-t-il un autre indice près du passage qui mène à votre monde. Et Dieu sait que nous en avons besoin de ces indices ; nous ne savons strictement rien sur cet Être Infâme.

-Il a raison, Orlando.

-Mais… On pourrait pas tout simplement essayer de trouver une autre brèche qui ne soit déjà pas occupée par une armée ?

-Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de chercher un autre passage ailleurs, poursuivit l'elfe. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Orlando était toujours réticent, mais Legolas avait raison ; le temps pressait…

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais je vous préviens ; ce sera pas de la tarte. »

Ce petit instant de repos et de discussion tira à sa fin. Ils remontèrent en selle et Legolas dirigea ses compagnons vers la rivière de l'Onòdlo. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'une colline parsemée de buissons et de rochers diverses.

Brusquement, les chevaux s'agitèrent et refusèrent d'aller plus avant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? s'inquiéta Orlando qui avait du mal à contrôler sa monture.

-Je l'ignore ! dit Will, donnant de grands coups de talons afin que son cheval se décide à avancer.

-Ils sont totalement effrayés ! débita Legolas qui n'arrivait pas à calmer son destrier. »

Soudain, les trois chevaux se cabrèrent, projetant leurs cavaliers à terre. Orlando rebondit sur son fessier, William roula au sol et Legolas retomba sur ses jambes, tel un félin.

« Ils sont fous ! grogna Orlando en se massant le postérieur. »

Les chevaux hennirent nerveusement et s'enfuirent aussitôt, laissant leurs cavaliers stupéfiés.

« Sans le savoir, je crois que j'ai pris trois des montures qui sont revenues saines et sauves de l'excursion à travers la brèche. Ces chevaux ne voulaient sans doute pas revivre à nouveau le massacre dont ils furent témoins.

-Nous sommes donc près de notre but. Montons cette colline pour avoir meilleure vue des environs. »

Le trio s'exécuta. Arrivés au sommet, ils purent constater qu'ils se trouvaient effectivement très près de leur but. À une cinquantaine de mètres à peine, se tenait un trou béant suspendu dans le vide. Toutefois, il semblait qu'on avait établi une sorte de campement tout autour du passage. Plusieurs tentes grises avaient été montées et une sorte de périmètre de sécurité était érigé tout autour de la brèche. Des barbelés entouraient ledit campement et des poches de sables, empilées les unes sur les autres, servaient de mur de protection à cette base improvisée.

Au loin, Legolas reconnut les hommes qu'avait décrits Eomer la veille; des gens vêtus de vert et de brun, portant des lances noires- probablement ces armes appelés « fusils ». Quelques uns étaient postés au quatre coin du campement et surveillaient les alentours. Ils n'avaient rien de très effrayant et de redoutable. Les numénoréens noirs, les haradrim et les orientaux étaient des humains aux visages hirsutes et épouvantables, mais ces humains-là ne possédaient aucune caractéristique physique témoignant leur caractère dangereux et pitoyable. Cependant, les trois mille ans de vie guerrière de Legolas lui avaient appris qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences souvent trompeuses.

L'elfe continua son observation et, à l'intérieur du périmètre, il remarqua d'étranges machines montées sur des roues et il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait des carrioles de fer décrites par Eomer.

En voyant cette base, Orlando fut légèrement pris de panique. Si ces militaires les voyaient, ils se feraient aussitôt transformer en passoire.

« Cachons-nous, vite! »

Il somma ses compagnons de s'accroupir à l'ombre d'un des nombreux buissons.

« Eh bien! C'est à cela que ressemble …

-Chuuuut, Will! Soyons discrets!

-Hem…C'est donc à cela que ressemble une armée de votre monde? chuchota le forgeron.

-Oui. Et c'est mal parti pour nous, les gars. Tout porte à croire qu'ils sont en état d'alerte. On ne pourra pas s'approcher sans qu'ils nous tuent. Et même s'ils ne nous tuaient pas, ils nous feraient prisonniers, j'en suis certain.

-Pourquoi ne nous laisseraient-ils pas passer? demanda l'elfe.

-Parce qu'ils sont comme Eomer : bornés. En nous voyant arriver, ils vont vous poser des questions, vous soumettre à des interrogatoires, ils vous feront passer des tests scientifiques, ils vous analyseront et vous étudieront comme des vulgaires rats de laboratoires. Et s'ils ne trouvent pas une explication scientifique à votre existence, ils diront que vous êtes fous alliés, que vous vous prenez pour des héros de contes et ils vous enverront croupir dans un asile pour aliénés. »

Legolas et William dévisagèrent Orlando, abasourdis.

« C'est vraiment ce qu'ils nous feraient?! s'exclama Legolas.

-Je crois oui. »

Puis l'acteur marmonna pour lui-même :

«Ou peut-être que je regarde trop de films de science fiction, moi…

-Alors, que nous proposez-vous comme solution monsieur Orlando?

-Qu'on déguerpisse d'ici avant qu'on nous repère! »

L'acteur fit mine de partir, mais la main ferme de Legolas sur son épaule le força à demeurer accroupi près d'eux.

« Maître Bloom, les Aigles ne nous ont pas conduits au cœur du Rohan sans raison. Je crois que les Valar veulent que nous utilisions ce passage.

-Il faut seulement trouver un moyen de traverser la brèche inaperçus.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Il y a un soldat au mètre carré! rétorqua Orlando.

-D'ici, je pourrais les surprendre et en abattre plusieurs avec mes flèches. Par la suite, leur nombre étant diminué, il sera plus facile de se mesurer à eux et de se rendre dans votre monde. »

Orlando dévisagea Legolas avec dégoût.

« T'es malade! Oh là! Ce sont des humains; pas des orques ou des trolls. Faut pas agir à la légère.

-Vous venez tout juste de dire qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous tuer, qu'il serait impossible de traiter avec eux, dit le forgeron.

-Ils ont déjà massacré un éored, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ne leur rendrions-nous pas la monnaie de leur pièce?

-C'est pas parce qu'ils ont tué des gens que ça donne le droit de répondre à leur actes en utilisant les mêmes méthodes. En plus, ils sont au moins une centaine là-dedans; on en viendrait jamais à bout, même si on les prenait par surprise. Leurs fusils contre nos épées, ce sera perdu d'avance, croyez-moi. »

Les dires de l'acteur démontraient une certaine sagesse et l'elfe et le pirate durent admettre qu'un massacre ne pouvait être la solution idéale à tout obstacle. La situation était donc délicate. Tous trois firent silence, inquiets et songeurs. Puis, à un moment, l'ampoule dans la tête de Orlando s'alluma.

« Mais oui ! C'est ça !

-Vous avez une idée ? questionna le forgeron.

-J'ai la cape de Legolas sur moi.

-Vous voulez utiliser l'astuce de la cape ? demanda l'elfe.

-Nous ne pouvons quand même pas ramper tous les trois sous la cape jusqu'à ce que nous ayons franchi la brèche !

-D'autant plus que ce sont des humains qui se trouvent là-bas. Ils ne sont pas stupides comme les Wargs ; ils finiront bien par nous voir.

-On a qu'à s'en servir autrement, de façon plus subtile… dit Orlando. »

L'acteur se leva et dégaina l'épée rohirrim qu'il avait fourrée dans sa ceinture.

« Que faites-vous ? demanda Will.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous mesurer à eux avec une simple épée!? Vous avez dit qu'une épée contre un fusil était totalement futile! rétorqua Legolas.

-Qui plus est, vous fûtes le premier à désapprouver une tentative d'attaque!

-Je le sais bien. Attendez-moi ici.

-Vous attendre? Mais…Où allez-vous ?! demanda le forgeron, inquiet.

-Vous verrez bien.

-Orlando ! appela l'elfe.

-Orlando! Revenez! Or…»

L'acteur descendait déjà la colline et Legolas et William n'osèrent pas interpeller son nom plus fort, de peur qu'on les entende. Tous deux restèrent tapissés dans le buisson, suspicieux.

« Que veut-il faire ? questionna Will.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

À travers les branchages de leur cachette, le forgeron tenta de suivre des yeux l'acteur qui marchait tout droit vers la base, mais à un moment, ce dernier disparut dans les différents bosquets de la plaine.

-Je l'ai perdu de vue.

-Pas moi. Il se faufile de buisson en buisson.

-Vous voyez cela ?

-Oui… Et il se dirige vers le campement… »

Legolas continua à décrire les faits et gestes de l'acteur.

« Il s'approche d'un homme qui se tient à l'écart ; probablement un garde qui fait le guet… Il met le capuchon sur sa tête pour éviter d'être repéré...

-C'est trop loin. Comment faites-vous pour voir avec autant de précision? …Attendez… Ne me dîtes rien. C'est encore un de vos dons de lutin ?

-Effectivement. Je possède une vue aussi développée que mon ouïe.

-Y a-t-il une seule vertu que vous ne possédiez pas ?!

-Certes. La patience. Et vous êtes en train d'user le peu que je détiens…

-Oh ! Mille excuse Monsieur le Lutin…

-Vous n'en avez pas assez de m'appeler ainsi constamment ?

-Mhh. Vous avez raison. Je devrais varier un tantinet. Que diriez-vous que je vous nomme… le gnome, tiens. Ou encore le farfadet ?

-Je constate que la fiole d'athelas vous a non seulement rendu vos forces, mais elle vous a aussi redonné votre insupportable sens du sarcasme.

-Oui et, d'ailleurs, je vous en suis bien gré, répliqua-t-il, plus souriant que jamais. »

Legolas lâcha un lourd soupir d'exaspération et reporta son attention vers Orlando, au loin.

« Valar ! Je ne le vois plus !

-Normal. Il a mis le capuchon de la cape sur sa tête. Il est donc devenu invisible, répliqua-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

-Non. Pas pour moi. Ces capes sont une invention de mon peuple et leurs attraits ne fonctionnent que sur les autres races.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin pourtant.

-Il a disparu, vous dis-je ! Et également l'homme vers lequel il se dirigeait.

-Croyez-vous que le garde l'ait fait prisonnier ?

-Ou pire… Peut-être l'a-t-il tu…

-Je préfère ne pas envisager cette éventualité !

-Si vous n'aviez pas détourné mon attention avec vos propos dérisoires, j'aurais su ce qui s'est produit !

-Ah, me voilà le fautif de cette histoire maintenant ?!

-Coucou les gars ! »

Les deux rivaux firent volte face et tombèrent sur l'acteur, surgissant derrière eux.

« Orlando ?!! débita Will.

-Mais d'où sortez-vous ?!

-Pff. Vous étiez tellement occupés à vous chamailler que vous ne m'avez même pas vu revenir… »

Legolas et William remarquèrent que leur compagnon n'était pas revenu les mains vides.

« Que nous rapportez-vous là ? questionna l'elfe.

-Ça c'est l'uniforme du parfait petit militaire de mon monde: jambières et manteau de camouflage, bottes rembourrées d'acier, casque protecteur, gilet pare-balle, des verres fumés pour le style et, évidemment, des armes ! »

Le pirate observa de plus près l'attirail. Il était tacheté de vert kaki et de brun. Et le motif du vêtement lui rappela un certain animal.

« Vu de près, on dirait une combinaison en peau de vache malade ! »

Legolas, lui, se pencha sur le gilet pare-balle.

« Cela joue le même rôle qu'une armure?

-Oui, sauf que c'est beaucoup plus léger.

-Et à quoi sert cette chose? »

Legolas prit les verres fumés et les étudia sous tous ses angles.

« Ça sert à nous protéger des rayons du soleil. Regarde. »

Il les posa sur son nez.

« Vous voyez quelque chose avec cet engin devant les yeux?

-Bien sûr. Constate par toi-même. »

Orlando les retira, les installa sur le nez de l'elfe et les ajusta derrière ses oreilles pointues. Legolas vit alors le monde s'assombrir tout autour de lui.

« La nuit est tombée d'un seul coup, dirait-on.

-Oui, mais regarde le soleil; tu ne seras pas du tout aveuglé. »

L'elfe s'exécuta.

« Oh! Arien! Je peux enfin vous contempler!

-Ariel? questionna le forgeron.

-A-r-i-e-n, divinité du soleil en Terre du Milieu, expliqua l'acteur. »

Puis, Orlando éclata de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? s'offusqua Legolas.

-Rien. Rien. Hihi… Un elfe de la Terre du Milieu qui porte des verres fumés. Dommage que je n'aie pas d'appareil photo sur moi! »

William leva un sourcil questionneur.

« Appareil…

-…Photo? termina l'elfe.

-Heu… Hem… C'est un engin qui sert à faire un portrait instantané d'une personne, ou d'un objet ou d'un paysage.

-Les inventions de votre monde sont plus que fascinantes, monsieur Orlando… Et, ceci, c'est un fusil? »

William prit l'arme entre ses mains.

« Si c'est le cas, les fusils de votre monde sont largement différents de ceux ma propre réalité.

-Ouais, on peut dire que c'est un fusil. En fait, ça c'est une mitraillette. Ça projette au moins 10 balles à la seconde.

-Sacrebleu !

-C'est par cette chose que l'éored de Eomer fut attaqué ?

-Oui. »

Legolas tâta la monture en fer et inspecta d'un œil l'embouchure du canon, mais sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts curieux accrochèrent le dispositif de sécurité et enclenchèrent le chargeur de missiles.

« Attention! »

Orlando lui arracha l'arme avant qu'il n'appuie malencontreusement sur la détente.

« Tu veux te tuer? »

Legolas fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la gravité de son geste.

« Je ne saisis pas : où est la corde où l'on encoche les « balles »?

-Nul besoin de corde. Les missiles sont projetés par un mécanisme de mise à feu, expliqua le forgeron. Et les balles sortent par cet orifice. »

Will pointa du doigt l'embouchure que l'elfe avait scruté de très près….de trop près…

« Point d'effort requis pour expédier les missiles?

-Non. On vise et on appuie sur la détente, c'est tout. Pas besoin de force dans les bras comme pour tendre la corde d'un arc. Donc, le guerrier s'épuise moins vite, répliqua Orlando.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le Roi est si enragé ; cette arme doit être un véritable fléau pour des cibles vivantes, dit Legolas.

-Tout juste. Vous savez, la technologie de mon monde est très avancée. Par conséquent, nos armes sont beaucoup plus dévastatrices et meurtrières.

-Vous comptez vous en servir ? demanda le forgeron.

-Nan. J'espère ne pas être obligé...

-Mais où avez-vous déniché tout cela, au fait ?! questionna l'elfe.

-Je l'ai pris d'un des soldats, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

-Vous avez tué un soldat et vous l'avez dépouillé de ses vêtements ?! s'exclama Will.

-Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Sans qu'il ne me voie, je l'ai assommé avec le revers de l'épée. Héhé.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de lui, pardi ? s'enquit le forgeron.

-Je l'ai caché dans un buisson.

-…et lorsqu'il reprendra ses esprits, il alertera ses troupes ! rétorqua Legolas.

-Alors, ce sera à nous d'agir avant que ça se produise, c'est tout.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire avec ces vêtements ? ajouta l'elfe

-C'est simple. Je vais faire un militaire de moi-même !

-Ah, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Vous allez vous faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux ? déduisit William.

-Ouaip.

-Et nous là-dedans ?

-Ben… Vous serez mes prisonniers ! Fastoche ; je fais croire que j'ai trouvé des espions et que vous êtes sous ma surveillance. Comme ça, personne ne nous soupçonnera. »

Legolas demeura sceptique.

« C'est risqué.

-Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de traverser la brèche autrement qu'en nous mêlant à eux… Alors ? Partants ? »

Legolas et William se regardèrent mutuellement, point rassurés par ce plan plutôt farfelu. Mais, tous deux étaient si entêtés qu'aucun n'osa avouer ouvertement la légère crainte qu'ils éprouvaient en ce moment.

« Mhh, c'est ou dément ...ou brillant, mais je marche.

-C'est entendu, ajouta l'elfe.

-Parfait. »

Orlando détacha sa cape, la rendit à son propriétaire et il donna son épée à Will. Il récupéra les verres fumés et enfila l'uniforme. Une fois que ce fut fait, ses compagnons eurent du mal à le reconnaître.

« Bon, on y a.

-Vous êtes certain que vous parviendrez à vous faire passer pour l'un des leurs ? questionna Legolas. Vous avez le profil d'un militaire de votre monde, mais vous n'avez pas leur caractère impulsif…

-Hey, c'est moi l'acteur ! Me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre c'est mon métier ! En plus, j'ai déjà joué le rôle d'un militaire. Je sais comment ça marche...

-Bien, alors allons-y, dit le forgeron.

-Hey, les gars, vous êtes mes prisonniers; ayez l'air un peu effrayés.

-Avec cette chose pointée sur moi, ce ne sera guère difficile, dit Legolas en regardant avec appréhension la mitraillette. »

Orlando se mit derrière ses compagnons et fit mine de les menacer avec son arme. Les deux « détenus » jouèrent le jeu et levèrent leurs mains en l'air tels de véritables prisonniers. Ils avancèrent sur la plaine, à la vue de tous, et se dirigèrent lentement vers le campement qui entourait la brèche.

Leur plan fut alors presque compromis, car une violente douleur à la tête les frappa tous les trois d'un seul coup.

« Aïe! dit l'acteur en grinçant des dents. »

L'elfe et le pirate ne purent ignorer cette affreuse migraine et ils se tinrent la tête à deux mains.

« Par tous les dieux, encore cette douleur !

-Ô Elbereth, pourquoi cela nous arrive-t-il maintenant? »

Pour la troisième fois, ce mal étrange leur martelait le cerveau. La première manifestation était survenue juste avant qu'ils soient amenés dans l'abîme de Eyma et elle avait été la plus insupportable et douloureuse. La seconde fois s'était déroulée dans les Caraïbes suite à la macabre découverte du village de Tortuga.

Le trio ne comprit pas encore pour quelle raison ils avaient droit à un tel malaise, surtout à un moment aussi critique. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour et attendre que cette migraine disparaisse. En effet, malgré la douleur, les yeux perçants de Legolas constatèrent que des militaires avaient déjà remarqué leur présence. Des hommes, à grandes enjambées saccadées et mesurées, quittèrent leur poste de guetteur et allèrent à leur rencontre, fusils sur l'épaule.

« Il nous ont repéré. »

Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'agir et d'ignorer cette douleur trop lancinante. Mais, curieusement, cela ne dura que quelques secondes et le mal s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'il s'était déclaré. Les trois compères se regardèrent mutuellement, très questionneurs, mais ils ne purent se témoigner leur étonnement; les militaires n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux.

Avec ses verres fumés, on ne pouvait voir les yeux inquiets de l'acteur, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Il adopta un regard très bête, mais à la fois solennel et de marbre.

Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ce mal de tête, fut-il aussi étrange qu'imprévisible.

C'était à lui de jouer.

Brusquement, avec son arme il poussa dans le dos de l'elfe et du forgeron. Puis, il hurla afin que les militaires qui allaient à leur rencontre l'entendent bien.

« Allez, avancez vous deux! Bandes de clowns dégénérés! »

Legolas et William firent de gros yeux ronds à l'acteur, mais celui-ci conservait son air renfrogné.

« Avancez ou je vous troue le crâne, compris?! »

Orlando parlait sur un ton tout à fait méprisant. Irrités, Legolas et William auraient bien voulu que leur compagnon use un peu de courtoisie, mais si tous les militaires du monde de Orlando agissaient ainsi, il valait mieux ne pas répliquer.

Ils durent reconnaître qu'il savait très bien jouer la comédie, mais saurait-il se montrer tout aussi convaincant avec les soldats qui se dirigeaient vers eux?

_À suivre._

* * *

_Chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, je sais. C'est un de ces épisodes transitionnels, ennuyants, mais nécessaires._

_Oui, oui. Je sais, ils ne sont pas encore dans le monde de Orlando, mais c'était tout comme avec le coup de la mitraillette et des verres fumés, non?lol. Imaginez Legolas avec ces verres fumés! Je ris! _

_Bon, maintenant, réponses aux commentaires._

**Cousine Yotma :** Merci, très chère. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir l'appui des membres de sa famille!

**Clem** : Ah ben, merci tu me rassures! Je t'aime aussi ma chère jumelle! Je te remercie pour le prince, mais gardes-le. Il me déconcentre trop! J'essaie d'écrire, mais je me retrouve toujours avec un parchemin trempé et quelques gribouillages à l'encre dilués dans la bave. Hem. Tiens, au fait, tu ne m'as pas trucidé pour la blessure de Legolas? Bizarre, ça…

**Lilylilas **: Oui, les hommes sont nuls, parfois, même souvent. Merci pour ton soutien continuel, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir qu'on suit les aventures de ce trio malgré ma lenteur suprême, hihi.

**Scat** : Hem, c'est moi qui vais péter un câble, là. Tes éloges vont me faire éclater ma tête enflée! Pourquoi les militaires ont attaqué si sauvagement? Ben, parce que ce sont des humains de notre réalité et les humains de notre réalité sont très idiots à mon avis. Ils tirent avant de se poser des questions. C'est comme ça depuis toujours, je crois. Eyma va réapparaître éventuellement et l'être infâme, ben, faut conserver le suspense sur lui le plus longtemps possible, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se manifeste pas encore. Je m'excuse encore infiniment pour la non-arrivée-officielle-dans-le-monde-de-Orlando. Avant, ils doivent affronter cette armée qui garde la brèche. Je suis infiniment désolée, parfois je change les actions des personnages et le dénouement de l'histoire se modifie et je post-pose certaines choses… Mais, pour me faire pardonner, comme dit plus tôt, j'ai deux dessins de le LOWA, héhé. Merci encore infiniment et j'espère de ne pas trop te décevoir.

**Marie-Ève** : Quoi dire de plus? Merci beaucoup! Ton appuie est très apprécié! Tiens, Marie-Ève…je crois que tu es une nouvelle revieweuse, non? Enfin, bienvenue dans mon monde loufoque!

**Eleclya **: Et toi tu as mon éternelle reconnaissance! Je t'embrasse, ma belle. Au fait, tu publies toujours ? lol. Tu dois en être à une centaine de pages maintenant!

**Sirianna **: Je rougis. Merci. En ce qui concerne les militaires, je n'évoquerai pas leur identité avec précision pour ne pas créer de conflits politiques, lol. Merci encore pour ton deuxième commentaire, mais ne t'en fais pas hein; on ne peut pas toujours aimé systématiquement tout ce que je fais faire à mes personnages, hein. Ainsi va la vie. Ta réaction m'a un peu surprise. On dirait que c'était à toi qu'on avait fait une review négative, lol. J'espère seulement que ça créera pas de froid entre lecteurs. Je me sentirais un peu mal, là...

**Dinwen **: Ben voilà, Orlando a expliqué du mieux qu'il a pu les tendances paranoïaques de notre réalité. Quand même, c'est un peu science-fictionnel, mais je crois que j'ai raison : personne ne pourrait comprendre et accepter le phénomène de la fusion des mondes. Bref, merci de me lire encore!

**Nekomiyu **: Heu… Non je ne veux pas t'achever! Je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience! Et puis, une fois morte, tu ne pourrais plus savoir le déroulement final de cette histoire et je n'ai pas envie que ton spectre vienne me hanter la nuit! Hihi. Enfin, un énorme merci pour tes encouragements toujours aussi touchants. Ça fait très plaisir.

**NekoNeko **: Eh bien, toi qui te disais gênée, je t'ai trouvée très dégourdie sur ce coup-là. Tiens, tu es la première à faire une review négative sur cette histoire, je crois. Tu es une pionnière. Du coup, ça dégonfle ma tête enflée. Merci de me ramener les deux pieds sur terre. Ton commentaire m'a fait réaliser que c'est pas tout le monde qui apprécierait ce que je fais faire à mes personnages. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai mis cette petite note d'avant-chapitre. Et merci pour la seconde review, je comprends mieux ton point de vue. Il y a sûrement d'autres lecteurs qui partagent ton avis, mais qui n'ont pas osé le dire ouvertement. Je respecte ton opinion, mais, quelque part, je suis triste parce que c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire, lol. Bah, tant pis. Ce chapitre-ci n'est pas aussi palpitant, mais j'ose croire que tu n'en es pas aussi déçue que la dernière fois. Je suis prête à recevoir tes commentaires, positifs ou non. J'en prends de la graine, mais mets des gants de velours; mon petit cœur est fragile, hihi. Merci encore de me lire malgré tout.

**Morwen Amlug** : Merci beaucoup. Je ne savais plus qui tu étais. Je croyais que tu étais une nouvelle lectrice, lol. J'aimais bien ce pseudo; Galadwen. Enfin… Celui-là fait un peu… « mort » morwen…lol… hem, je déraille. Bref, merci un million de fois de suivre encore les aventures de ce trio rocambolesque!

**Kalysha **: Hem, voilà une review digne de Kalysha. Toujours aussi particulière toi, hihi. Merci beaucoup, « patate » !

**Love Sparrow** : Nan, ce sont pas des tanks! Ce sont des Jeep 4 par 4! Des véhicules tout terrain, quoi. Lalalèreuh. Heu…Jack est dans les Caraïbes. Et je peux te dire qu'après leur escapade dans le monde de Orlando, ils retourneront dans les Caraïbes. Oups! J'en ai encore trop dis! Tu sais, les plus longues reviewz, c'est toi qui les fais, lol. J'apprécie, ça réchauffe le cœur et ça motive beaucoup. Pour ce qui est des noisettes et des lettres, ben…oui ce sont des indices reliés à l'être infâme, mais je peux pas en dire plus! Heu…oui, il y aura sans doute d'autres clin d'œil à PotC, hihi. Bref, merci pour tout!

**Lasgalenya **: VOILÀ LA SUITEUH! Hihi.


	17. Nausée

_J'ai posté la suite rapidement, non? Enfin… Moi je me trouve rapide…_

_Chapitre où se mélangent hilarité, confusion et tragédie._

**Chapitre 16**

**Nausée**

Facile

Trop facile

Tout s'était trop bien déroulé.

Orlando fut accueilli par ces soldats comme un réel camarade militaire.

L'un d'entre eux mâchouillait un chewing-gum tel un mammifère ruminant et cela n'accentuait que davantage l'air supérieur et hautain qu'il se donnait.

« Ben alors, Carter, qu'est-ce que tu nous as déniché, là? »

L'acteur eut un moment d'hésitation et réalisa que l'homme au chewing-gum s'adressait bien à lui. Puis, il prit conscience que, sur son uniforme, le nom Carter était brodé sur un badge et Orlando supposa qu'il s'agissait du nom du soldat qu'il avait assommé.

« Heu… Hem… »

Orlando se ressaisit et réadopta un air aussi bête et condescendant que ces militaires.

« J'ai trouvé ces deux bonhommes qui rôdaient dans les environs. »

Legolas et William se firent dévisager par la petite troupe de soldats comme s'ils étaient de véritables bêtes de cirque.

« Tiens, leur tête me dit quelque chose… dit un autre soldat. »

Intérieurement, Orlando commençait à avoir quelques sueurs froides. Legolas et William étaient des personnages connus de son monde et si on les reconnaissait, qui pouvait savoir ce que cette armée leur ferait. L'acteur intervint donc et tenta de dissiper tout soupçon.

« Ouais, ils se prennent pour des personnages de contes. À mon avis, ça tourne pas rond dans leur cerveau. Je vais les amener au général et il décidera quoi faire de ces deux ploucs. »

Orlando espérait que ce qu'il venait de dire avait du sens. Dans toute armée, il y avait un dirigeant en chef et cette unité devait bien obéir aux ordres d'un général, quelque part.

Il sembla bien que les mensonges de l'acteur fonctionnèrent à merveille, car aucun militaire ne les soupçonna et l'homme au chewing-gum se mit à rire.

« Ben, au moins, ces deux-là sont vivants. Ils seront plus faciles à analyser. »

Imperceptiblement, les trois compagnons gloussèrent de stupéfaction.

L'elfe et le forgeron se jetèrent un bref regard mutuel et leur expression témoigna avec éloquence l'inquiétude et l'angoisse.

Orlando décida de rire à son tour, feignant l'indifférence envers ses deux compagnons.

« Hahaha! Ouais, t'as raison! Hem. Bon, j'y vais. Allez, bandes de nazes, avancez. »

Orlando fit mine de pousser ses détenus vers le campement.

« T'es sur que tu veux pas qu'on t'escorte, vieux? lança l'homme au chewing-gum. Ils ont de jolies épées et de jolis arcs; ils pourraient être dangereux! »

Il rit de plus bel et ses acolytes firent de même.

Humilier et se moquer; c'est tout ce que ces militaires savaient faire, semblait-il.

Orlando s'éloigna du petit groupe en les saluant et en riant, mais d'un rire plutôt nerveux.

Une fois loin d'eux, William grogna :

« Quelle insolence! Je leur montrerais bien moi qu'une épée peut s'avérer dangereuse! »

Legolas mourrait d'envie de cribler de flèches ces soldats prétentieux, mais il valait mieux ne pas réagir.

« Du calme, maître Turner, il ne faut pas céder à leurs sarcasmes.

-Au fait, monsieur Orlando, qu'est-ce que « Nase » signifie?

-Chuut, les gars. On nous regarde. »

Ils franchirent une allée où plusieurs tentes grises étaient érigées. Certains soldats discutaient entre eux, d'autres s'affairaient à transporter des provisions. Visiblement, ils avaient l'intention de rester dans les parages pour un bon moment.

Des 4X4 contenant des fournitures et différentes armes étaient stationnés de part et d'autres du campement. William les regarda d'un air éberlué; ces chariots n'avaient pas de toits et ils étaient construits dans un métal verdâtre très étrange. Puis, le forgeron observa les alentours et ne vit aucune écurie, aucun cheval dans les parages pour tirer ces drôles de chariots.

« Ce sont les carrioles de fer dont m'a parlé le Roi, chuchota Legolas. »

William remarqua que les roues de ces véhicules étaient fabriquées dans une matière très semblable à celle des lettres qu'ils avaient trouvées dans les Monts Brumeux.

« C'est fait de plastique?

-Non, caoutchouc, marmonna Orlando. VOS GUEULES! AVANCEZ! TRAÎNEZ PAS! »

À leur passage, les hommes se retournaient et fixaient l'elfe et le forgeron. Orlando continuait à injurier- à contrecœur- ses compagnons, pour bien faire voir aux gens autour qu'il s'agissait de prisonniers sous sa surveillance et qu'il les méprisait tout autant qu'eux. Legolas et William grinçaient des dents; difficile de rester de marbre face à une pareille humiliation, mais ils se laissaient pousser et insulter sans broncher.

L'acteur n'avait strictement aucune idée où aller, mais il devait agir comme s'il connaissait parfaitement bien cette petite base improvisée.

Ils longèrent quelques tentes et dans l'entrebail des tentures, William repéra quelques gens attifés comme Orlando- du moins, avant que ce dernier n'enfile cette tenue en peau de vache malade-. Ils se tenaient assis, entourés de militaires.

« Monsieur Bloom, regardez. Les gens habillés comme vous. Ce sont probablement les hommes qui ont alertés l'armée… Ceux que Eomer a confondus avec vous. »

Orlando regarda à son tour dans la tente, curieux. Et il entendit l'un des hommes s'adresser aux militaires sur un ton anxieux.

« Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir partir bientôt? Ça fait des jours que vous nous gardez ici! On a dit tout ce qu'on avait à dire! »

L'un des soldats répondit froidement :

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons vous laisser regagner le monde civil pour l'instant. »

Orlando continua son chemin avec les deux autres et il leur chuchota :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ces gens-là sont de pauvres mecs qui se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils ont trouvé la brèche et ils ont fait l'erreur d'alerter l'armée. Maintenant, plus personne ne les laissera repartir de peur qu'ils aillent raconter à tout le monde ce qu'ils ont découvert. »

Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une seconde tente qui suscita, cette fois, l'attention de Legolas. Il vit des hommes vêtus de toges blanches. Ils semblaient scruter ou, du moins, ils observaient avec insistance des gens étendus sur des civières. À son grand désarroi, l'elfe constata que ces hommes examinaient sans scrupule les corps mutilés de soldats rohirrim. Il comprit enfin ce qu'avait dit le militaire au chewing-gum : « _Ben, au moins, ceux-là sont vivants. Ils seront plus faciles à analyser. _»

« Par tous les Valar! »

Orlando donna un sévère coup de mitraillette dans le dos de Legolas pour le ramener à l'ordre.

« Legolas, chuut! Tais-toi, je t'en prie! N'attire pas l'attention sur nous! »

Mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

« Ces gens n'ont aucun respect! Ils ont ramassé les corps des soldats morts dans la bataille et ils les étudient sans aucune pudeur!

-Reprenez votre sang froid, monsieur Legolas, de grâce! Vous allez tout faire échouer! »

L'elfe calma ses ardeurs, mais ne cessa de murmurer des insanités à l'intention de ces humains. Pour lui, les soldats rohirrim méritaient des obsèques adéquates. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de profaner leurs corps de cette manière.

« Je vous l'ai dis, les gars. Ces gens là se posent beaucoup de questions sur ce qui se trouve ici, en Terre du Milieu, et pour eux c'est normal d'étudier les corps de ces soldats. »

Puis, il murmura à l'elfe d'une voix navrée :

« Je suis désolé, vieux, mais on peut rien faire pour eux… »

Legolas tremblait encore de rage, mais sembla se résigner. Ils continuèrent leur chemin parmi les tentes, d'un pas incertain. Bientôt, au loin, le trio aperçut la brèche. Deux soldats étaient postés de chaque côté, armes en main, tels des douaniers.

« La voilà. Partons d'ici au plus vite! lança le forgeron.

-Attends. On va se faciliter la tâche un peu… »

Orlando se dirigea vers une des Jeep inoccupées.

« Ben ça! C'est presque trop facile; ils ont laissé les clefs dans le contact! Venez, montez!»

William regarda la carriole de fer d'un œil suspicieux.

« Monter…là-dedans? »

Legolas s'approcha et sentit une odeur étrange et pitoyable se dégager de l'engin, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

Orlando ouvrit la portière du conducteur et s'assit sur le siège.

« Allez! Grimpez! Faut pas s'attarder! »

Will, d'un geste maladroit, palpa la poignée de la porte opposée. Heureusement, cette chose semblait fonctionner sous le même principe qu'une carriole de son propre monde. Il ouvrit donc la portière et prit place aux côtés de Orlando.

Legolas, lui, sauta à bord et s'assit sur le siège arrière, non pas sans lever un sourcil questionneur en tâtant le tissu étrange qui recouvrait la banquette arrière.

« Maintenant, que fait-on? demanda Legolas.

-On va sortir d'ici.

-Mais… Monsieur Bloom, comment comptez-vous faire avancer ce véhicule? Il n'est même pas attelé à un cheval. »

Orlando tourna la clef dans le contact. Les deux autres sentirent alors leur siège vibrer sous eux et un lourd bruit résonna tout autour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? ! questionna l'elfe, sur le qui-vive.

-Du calme! Ce n'est que le moteur de la Jeep!

-Jeep? articula le pirate.

-Oui. Ou bien voiture ou véhicule tout-terrain, automobile, 4X4. Tous ces synonymes veulent dire la même chose.

-Qu'est ce que c'est un « moteur »? demanda Legolas.

-C'est ce qui remplace le cheval. Ça propulse le véhicule et le fait rouler. Enfin… C'est pas le moment de vous faire un cours de mécanique! On y va. »

L'acteur actionna un levier et empoigna ce qui ressemblait à un gouvernail de navire pour Will. La carriole se mit alors à avancer, au grand étonnement de l'elfe et du forgeron. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus bord et dévisagea avec stupéfaction les roues qui avançaient toutes seules sans qu'on ne tire ou pousse cette machine.

« Époustouflant! »

Legolas regarda derrière lui et vit une sorte de fumée nauséabonde sortir de sous le véhicule.

« Le feu! Cette chose est en train de brûler!

-Pas de panique! C'est seulement l'essence qui brûle et sort en fumée par le tuyau d'échappement!

-Essence?

-Oui, c'est ce qui fait marcher le moteur. Le pétrole, vous connaissez?

-Non, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

-C'est un liquide noir qu'on trouve dans le sol.

- Le seul liquide noir que je connaisse est le sang d'orque.

-Dans mon monde, le pétrole est devenu une ressource indispensable, mais très polluante.

-Nous l'avions déjà remarqué, dit Will en agitant la main devant son nez pour chasser la mauvaise odeur qui se dégageait du moteur. »

Ils roulèrent entre les tentes et se dirigèrent tout droit vers la brèche.

« Bon, maintenant, croisez vos mains dans votre dos. Faites comme si vous étiez ligotés. »

Legolas et William obéirent.

Orlando arriva à la hauteur des gardes-douaniers et l'un d'eux leva sa main.

« Halte! »

L'autre demanda :

« Qui sont ces deux hommes et où comptez-vous aller, soldat?

-Je les ai trouvés pas très loin d'ici, m'sieur. Ils sont sous ma surveillance, m'sieur. Je les conduis au cartier général, m'sieur, où ils seront interrogés et soumis à de plus amples observations, m'sieur. »

Les hommes armés s'approchèrent et inspectèrent les deux détenus qui s'efforçaient de paraître le plus effrayés et inoffensifs possible.

« Bien, soldat, vous pouvez passer. »

Orlando les remercia d'un salut militaire et s'engagea dans la brèche. Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, le trio remarqua qu'il faisait nuit dans ce monde-ci. La brèche s'était formée dans une petite clairière tout près d'une grande ville métropole. Dans ce petit bois, se trouvait une autre base de fortune où des soldats s'occupaient de camoufler la brèche.

« Je me demande bien dans quelle partie de mon monde on est.

-En tout cas, malgré toutes les inventions farfelues qui s'y trouvent, cela me rassure de voir qu'il existe tout de même des forêts dans votre réalité, affirma Legolas. »

Ils traversèrent cet autre camp sans aucun problème et en sortant de la clairière, ils tombèrent sur un chemin pavé qui menait à l'entrée de la ville. Et sur le côté de la route, ils remarquèrent une pancarte.

« ACCÈS INTERDIT

CAMP D'ENTRAÎNEMENT MILITAIRE. »

Afin que les passants n'aillent pas fouiner aux environs de la brèche et/ou qu'ils ne se demandent pas pourquoi il y avait une soudaine concentration de militaires dans le coin, l'armée (ou plutôt le gouvernement auquel l'armée obéissait) avait prétendu s'être établie dans les parages à des fins académiques et formatifs.

Les trois compagnons mirent pied à terre et cachèrent la Jeep à l'orée du Bois. Ils s'éloignèrent et une fois qu'ils furent certains qu'ils se trouvaient seuls, Orlando se débarrassa de son uniforme.

« Ouf! Je me sens mieux. Ça commençait à devenir sérieusement lourd tout ça. »

Il cacha son attirail dans un buisson sur le bord de la route et reprit des mains de Will l'épée qu'il s'était appropriée au Chateau d'Or de Meduseld.

« Je me sens également beaucoup mieux, dit le forgeron. Ce mode de transport ne me convient pas du tout. Je commençais à avoir le mal de mer.

-Vous voulez dire le mal de Jeep, maître Dindon. »

Legolas et William furent ravis de ne plus être dans ce drôle de véhicule et ils furent encore plus ravis de plus être menacés par une mitraillette et injuriés comme s'ils étaient de minables prisonniers, mais…ils n'en demeuraient pas moins tendus.

« Cette mise en scène… Ce fut beaucoup trop facile… dit le forgeron.

-En effet. Ou bien les soldats de votre monde sont très naïfs ou bien ils voulaient nous tendre un piège… »

Irrité dans son ego, l'acteur rétorqua :

« Mais pourquoi vous êtes si sceptiques? La possibilité que je sois très bon comédien ne vous vient pas à l'esprit?

-Je ne doute pas de vos talents d'acteur, maître Bloom. Pourtant, vous devez admettre que la tâche vous fut très aisée.

-Oui….mais bon… On en est sorti vivants, non?

-C'est vrai, mais ne nous attardons pas ici, répliqua le forgeron.

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

-Il s'agit de votre réalité, seigneur Orlando, alors c'est vous qui devriez avoir une idée où nous diriger.

-Ben, il fait nuit et je ne sais pas du tout dans quelle partie de mon monde on est.

-Tiens… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le forgeron se pencha sur la route pavée et découvrit un ruban. Il faisait très noir, mais il parvint tout de même à distinguer la couleur du tissu qui était d'un bleu clair. Chose curieuse, le ruban était disposé sur le sol de manière à former une flèche. Et cette dernière pointait en direction de la grande ville qui se trouvait tout près.

« Regardez! Comme c'est étrange! »

Les deux autres jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur tour et ils furent bien surpris par cette trouvaille.

« Un ruban au beau milieu d'une route, c'est assez bizarre.

-C'est un indice! Il ne peut en être autrement, déduisit l'elfe.

-Un indice comme les lettres de plastique et les noisettes? Mais … Cela ne nous aide pas du tout dans nos recherches! Quel lien peut-il y avoir entre des noisettes, un ruban et des lettres dont on ignore la signification? demanda Will, perplexe.

-Je ne saurais vous dire, mais la position de ce ruban est très éloquente; quelqu'un veut que nous nous rendions dans cette Cité.

-Vous croyiez que c'est une façon pour Eyma de nous orienter? questionna l'acteur.

-Ou bien, peut-être s'agit-il d'un piège de l'Être Infâme? supposa le forgeron. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il désire brouiller les pistes…

-Mais quelle piste?? On n'en a aucune! On ne sait rien du tout sûr cet Être Infâme.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si nous sommes tombés sur ce bout de tissu, dit Will. Dirigeons-nous vers cette Cité et nous verrons bien…

-C'est vrai. Nous n'avons rien à perdre après tout, ajouta l'elfe.

-Comme vous voudrez… dit Orlando en haussant les épaules. »

William prit le ruban et le rangea dans sa pochette avec sa lettre de plastique.

Les trois compagnons se dirigèrent vers la Ville qui baignait dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la base….

« HEY! HEYYYYY! »

Un militaire posté devant la brèche qui menait à la Terre du Milieu vit un homme en camisole et en caleçon courir vers lui en faisant de grands gestes et en hurlant.

« HEY! HEEEEYY!! »

Le militaire ôta ses verres fumés et ouvrit grands ses yeux pour être certain qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

« Mais… Mais c'est Carter?!! »

En entendant ce nom, d'autres acolytes se tournèrent vers lui, questionneurs.

« Impossible, il vient de passer; il menait deux prisonniers au cartier général, dit l'un.

-Mais je vous dis que c'est lui, regardez! »

Ledit Carter arriva enfin, déboussolé et exténué. Il avait une énorme bosse sur la tête.

« Carter? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On vient de te voir partir de l'autre côté du passage avec deux zouaves dérangés.

-C'était pas moi! Y a un mec qui m'a assommé et qui a pris mon uniforme! »

Les autres se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

« On s'est fait roulés! »

L'état d'alerte fut proclamé.

« Faut les retrouver! Magnez-vous! »

Une troupe d'élite traversa la brèche, sortit de la base et découvrit la jeep abandonnée.

« Ils sont allés en ville!

-Se fondre dans la foule, quoi de mieux pour se cacher!

-Séparons-nous! Agissons avec discrétion; faut pas que le peuple remarque notre présence! »

Et de leur côté, le Trio pénétrait la grande ville illuminée par de multiples lampadaires, de feux de circulation, de néons et de phares de voitures qui passaient par dizaines dans les grandes avenues achalandées.

Legolas et William observaient, ahuris et déconcertés, l'étrangeté de cette Cité urbaine où tout était fait de pierre et de ferraille.

« Quelles gigantesques tours! »

William leva la tête et se cassa presque le cou en tentant de voir jusqu'à quelle hauteur s'élevaient les tours de pierre.

« Ce sont des gratte-ciels.

-Eh bien, ces édifices portent très bien leur nom, dit le forgeron. »

Legolas, lui, sentait peser sur lui une odeur très désagréable et très oppressante. L'absence d'arbres, de feuillage et de terre le rendait très inconfortable.

« Il règne ici une atmosphère réellement accablante. Lourde. Rien ne respire. Rien n'est vivant… Tout est pierre et fer.

-En fait, tout est de béton, Legolas.

-Je me croirais au beau milieu du pays désolé de Mordor; l'air n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Tout est stérile…

- Il est vrai que l'odeur ambiante n'est pas très aguichante.

-Ah bon? Moi je sens rien… Bah, j'imagine que je suis trop accoutumé à la pollution des grandes villes. Vous, vous débarquez de mondes où l'air est encore sain; normal que ça vous incommode. »

Ils longèrent les trottoirs et se mêlèrent aux dizaines de gens qui marchaient et se pilaient sur les pieds. D'un côté, se trouvaient les routes de bétons où roulaient toutes sortes de carrioles de fer et de l'autre côté se trouvaient une série de buildings : restaurants, bars, magasins, etc. Chaque édifice possédait une enseigne illuminée.

« Comment arrivez-vous à faire briller ces enseignes dans le noir? Avec de l'ithildin? »

Legolas leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais ne vit aucune lune apparente ce soir.

« Non. Impossible; cette matière ne se révèle qu'à la lumière de la lune…se corrigea-t-il.

-Elles brillent grâce à l'électricité. C'est une forme d'énergie qui nous permet de nous éclairer, de nous réchauffer et de faire fonctionner des machines.

-É-lec-tri-ci-té, articula Will. Me voilà au comble de l'étonnement! »

L'elfe et le forgeron ne savaient plus où regarder tant il y avait d'engins insolites qui captaient leur attention. Il régnait en cette Cité une sorte de frénésie très étrange. Tout n'était que cacophonie de foules et de bruits assourdissants de moteurs de carrioles de fer.

Les gens qui se promenaient autour étaient tous plus désopilants et curieux les uns que les autres. Certains étaient habillés de noir et leurs vêtements étaient troués à maints endroits. Ils avaient toutes sortes d'objets métalliques sur eux comme des chaînes qui pendouillaient de leur ceinture, des bracelets, des boucles d'oreilles aux oreilles, mais aussi au nez, aux lèvres et aux sourcils. Leur chevelure était de couleur chatoyante; certaines aussi bleues qu'un ciel sans nuages et d'autres aussi rouges qu'un feu ardent. Ils étaient coiffés tels ces animaux à épines appelés hérisson. Legolas et William ne purent s'empêcher de les dévisager à leur passage et l'un d'eux bougonna :

« Tu veux ma photo? »

La bande d'humains n'attendit pas de recevoir une réponse et elle passa son chemin. L'elfe et le forgeron regardèrent Orlando, questionneurs.

« Punks.

-Plait-il? demanda Will.

-Ce sont des Punks.

-Une race d'humains indigènes tels les Haradrim?

-Heu…Non.

-Comme les Aztèques alors?

-Non plus. Ce sont des humains comme moi. C'est juste qu'ils ont adopté leur propre style et ce style est appelé « punk », voilà. Ils sont pas très sympathiques, mais si tu les cherches pas, ils te feront rien. »

Ils continuèrent leur petite promenade, ne sachant pas trop où se diriger. Trouver un Être Infâme ici, c'était comme trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et pour Legolas et William, toute personne qu'ils croisaient était potentiellement suspecte. Quant à Orlando, il se sentait un peu soulagé d'avoir regagné son propre monde. Cela le rassurait de se retrouver dans une dimension qu'il connaissait bien et ce même s'il ignorait dans quelle ville ils avaient débarqué.

À un moment, Legolas croisa une jeune fille sortant d'un édifice qui avait l'enseigne suivante : « cinéma ». Il la regarda un instant, puis s'attarda sur ce qu'elle portait autour du cou. Et, subitement, la pauvre jeune fille se retrouva plaquée contre le mur briqué du cinéma, une flèche pointée sur sa gorge.

« SACRILÈGE! hurla Legolas, arc bandé, prêt à décocher. »

La jeune fille fut si surprise qu'elle figea sur place, complètement terrorisée.

Orlando se précipita sur l'elfe, abasourdi par cette soudaine attaque.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?!! T'es complètement fou!? »

D'autres passants s'arrêtèrent, titillés. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient intervenir ou si cette agression était une mauvaise blague.

« L'Anneau! Le Fléau! L'Anneau a perduré! Elle l'a à son cou! »

Orlando fronça les sourcils et regarda le cou de la jeune fille. Elle portait un collier avec un anneau très semblable à l'Unique, mais, évidemment, il ne s'agissait que d'une babiole. Une réplique.

« Tu te trompes, Legolas! C'est un bijou de pacotille! Je te rappelle qu'ici l'histoire de l'Anneau est très populaire. Il y a des gens qui sont tellement fans qu'ils s'achètent une réplique de l'Anneau comme souvenir! Même moi j'en possède un! »

Legolas abaissa son arc, mais demeura tout de même stupéfait que l'on veuille s'approprier une réplique d'un objet qui était ni plus ni moins le symbole de la fin du monde.

William ne savait pas du tout pourquoi le lutin s'emportait pour une simple bague pendue autour du cou, mais peut-être était-ce une chose tout aussi maléfique qu'une pièce du Trésor maudit de Cortez.

Il observa les passants qui avaient assisté à la scène et tenta de les rassurer vainement.

« Hem. Veuillez excuser les manières quelque peu impulsives de ce lutin. Passez votre chemin, tout est sous contrôle, messieurs dames. »

Orlando, lui, essaya de dépétrifier la pauvre jeune fille qui les regardaient tous les trois avec des yeux presque hors de leurs orbites.

« Excuse-le, il est un peu nerveux. »

La fille ne bougeait toujours pas, immobile, la bouche grande ouverte. Orlando agita sa main devant ses yeux pour la sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle semblait plongée.

« Heu… Ça va? »

William se retourna et déclara à l'elfe:

« Vous l'avez traumatisée, la pauvre fillette! »

Legolas voulut répliquer au dindon, mais il se fit clouer le bec par la jeune fille qui défigea brusquement.

Elle s'élança vers Orlando en hurlant.

« MAIS T'ES ORLANDO BLOOM? WOUAAAH! SI JE M'ATTENDAIS À ÇA! » 

Orlando devint tout à coup très blême. Il se rappela son statut de personnalité connue et réalisa bêtement qu'il marchait au beau milieu d'une ville; chose à ne jamais faire si on tenait à avoir la paix. Le plaisir et le soulagement de se retrouver dans sa propre dimension se transformèrent alors en appréhension et en agacement. Tout compte fait, il préférait mille fois parcourir des mondes où personne ne le connaissait...

« Oh merde! Manquait plus que ça! »

La jeune fille lâcha un petit ricanement nerveux. Elle s'empara ensuite de la main de l'acteur et la secoua frénétiquement.

« Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer! C'est trop cool! Wouah! Orlando est devant moi! Je serre la main de Orlando! Oh, quand je vais dire ça à mes copines, elles me croiront jamais! »

Puis, elle scruta de la tête au pied l'elfe et le forgeron.

« Trop forte l'attaque mise en scène! dit-elle à Legolas. C'est génial! Ces sosies te ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eaux, Orli! »

Orlando ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Il détestait que de purs étrangers l'appellent Orli comme s'il était un de leurs vieux potes.

« Pourquoi vous êtes déguisés ? Vous faites la promotion des films au beau milieu de la rue? Pas mal comme idée! dit la jeune fille. »

Elle alla serrer la main du forgeron et de l'elfe et ces derniers se laissèrent faire. Ils ne dirent pas un seul mot, mais les plis sur leurs fronts laissaient bien entendre qu'ils se sentaient embarrassés. D'autant plus que l'attitude de cette jeune fille n'était pas du tout discrète et elle attira davantage l'attention des passants qui se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

« Orlando Bloom? L'acteur?

-Il est ici?

-C'est vraiment lui?

-Orlando, je peux avoir un autographe ?

-Pas mal les costumes! On s'y croirait! Ce sont de vraies armes, ma parole? »

Quelqu'un se permit de tâter l'arc de Legolas et celui-ci recula d'un bond, farouche.

Un autre passant tendit un crayon et un bout de papier. Puis, un autre fit pareil… et encore un autre. Une foule finit par se masser autour du trio qui commençait à avoir quelques sueurs froides.

William et Legolas n'eurent aucune idée pour quelles raisons on leur tendait du papier et des plumes, mais ils se sentirent de plus en plus oppressés et cette masse devenait vraiment agressive.

« Heu… S.V.P. Il faut qu'on parte…heu… On signera des autographes plus tard, d'accord?

-Oh, mais juste une signature, ok? supplia une femme.

-Prenez mon papier! Signez! C'est pour ma fille! dit un homme.

-Je peux prendre une photo avec tes sosies, Orlando? »

Quelqu'un sortit de sa poche un appareil et l'acteur paniqua réellement cette fois.

« Non! Pas de photo! Faut pas! »

Trop tard, l'homme les avait déjà dans son objectif et il appuya sur le bouton de son appareil. Un flash s'en suivit et aveugla le trio.

« Nom de nom! Cet engin projette des éclairs!? dit William en se frottant les yeux.

-Pourquoi ces gens nous harcèlent-ils ainsi?! »

Orlando étouffait sous les bras tendus, les questions et l'enthousiasme de la foule.

« Faut qu'on sorte d'ici! Vite! »

Legolas empoigna son arc par les deux extrémités et s'en servit comme bélier.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à le dire! »

Il poussa sans ménagement les passants et fraya un chemin aux deux autres. Ils s'échappèrent de la foule qui prenait les allures d'une véritable toile d'araignée et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle sombre de la ville.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, inquiets et anxieux.

« Bon sang! Je suis vraiment idiot! Quelle idée de me balader au beau milieu d'une ville!

-C'est à un pareil assaut que vous avez droit chaque fois que vous vous promenez en public? questionna Will.

-Ça dépend. Il y a des pays où je peux être plus tranquille, mais ici c'est la folie furieuse, on dirait! En plus, vous êtes avec moi, ça aide pas.

-Ah bon? débita Legolas.

-Bah oui. Pour eux, vous êtes des personnages de contes très populaires.

-Pourquoi ces gens nous tendaient-ils des papiers et des plumes? demanda Legolas.

-Ils voulaient des autographes. Notre signature quoi.

-Pour quelle raison? questionna le forgeron.

-Pour avoir un souvenir dont ils se vanteront à leurs parents et amis…

-C'est ridicule, maugréa l'elfe. Pourquoi accorde-t-on de la valeur à une signature?

-Je sais pas trop…Ça toujours été comme ça : les gens populaires signent des autographes à leurs admirateurs.

-Et ils prennent des portraits instantanés de vous à l'aide de ces appareils…pho…tos aveuglants, c'est cela? dit Will.

-Alors, le « punk » de tout à l'heure est vedette aussi puisqu'il nous a proposé de prendre une photo de lui?

-Heu… Non, pas vraiment. C'était plutôt une insulte; une manière de dire « Fous moi la paix et regarde ailleurs ».

-Ah. Les avanies de votre monde sont difficiles à déchiffrer, dit Will. Je ne saurai jamais si on me complimente ou si on m'injure.

- Vous en faites pas. Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous remêler à la populace, de toute façon. Déjà que la photo de cet homme circulera probablement dans tous les journaux à potins du pays demain, ce serait préférable qu'on nous remarque pas trop…

-Journaux à potins? demanda Legolas

-Eh bien… Imaginez-vous un crieur public qui a la possibilité d'annoncer au monde entier que trois Orlando se promènent dans les rues d'une ville métropolitaine…

-Je vois, répliqua le forgeron. C'est compromettant…

-Tu l'as dis.

-Dans ce cas, le mieux qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de ne pas se mêler à la population, dit l'elfe.

-Entendu. Continuons nos recherches dans l'ombre.

-Des recherches? Pff, on sait même pas qu'est-ce qu'on cherche… »

Soudain, une lueur blanche se braqua sur eux et les aveugla.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?! Encore un appareil photo?! dit Legolas, incommodé. »

Orlando regarda vers le fond de la ruelle, d'où provenait la lumière, et il put constater qu'il s'agissait de la lumière d'une lampe de poche, mais la silhouette de la personne qui la tenait était impossible à distinguer dans le noir.

« Hey oh? Qui est là? demanda l'acteur. Abaissez cette torche!

-Des « fans » qui nous ont retrouvé? demanda le forgeron. »

Une voix masculine émergea du fond de la ruelle; il s'agissait donc d'un homme.

« Appel à toutes les unités. Je viens de trouver les fugitifs. À vous. »

Orlando remarqua que l'homme tenait un objet rectangulaire dans sa main et il y parlait.

« Un walkie-talkie! C'est un des soldats! Ils se sont lancés à notre poursuite! Filons! ».

Le trio fit mine de déguerpir, mais l'homme rangea sa torche pour en sortir une arme à feu.

« Plus un geste! »

Les trois compagnons stoppèrent leur élan et une vague d'inquiétude les terrassa.

« Ne faites aucun mouvement brusque et tout ira bien. »

L'homme s'approcha d'eux à pas feutrés et Orlando le reconnut : c'était le soldat qu'il avait assommé et il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver?!

-Sachez que votre petit spectacle improvisé dans la rue m'a permis de vous retracer bien rapidement. Très bonne idée de vous cacher dans la foule d'une ville, mais vous croyiez vraiment que vous auriez pu nous échapper comme ça? »

Une voix émergea du walkie-talkie.

«_ On te reçoit Carter. Signale-nous ta position et on t'envoie des renforts._ »

William et Legolas levèrent un sourcil questionneur; y avait-il un homme caché dans cette boîte rectangulaire?

« Merde! Faut pas qu'il parle! On va avoir toute une armée à nos trousses! »

Le soldat afficha un sourire mesquin.

« Je me trouve présentement dans le quartier de… »

Le walkie-talkie fut alors brusquement arraché des mains de l'homme. L'objet tomba au sol, endommagé par le fracassement d'une flèche qui fut décochée en un geste plus rapide que la vue.

L'homme figea quelques secondes, déconcerté par la vitesse et la précision de Legolas. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas saisi de quelle façon cet homme pouvait communiquer avec les siens via cette boîte, mais il avait compris qu'en aucun cas on ne devait les retrouver.

Le soldat entra alors dans une colère noire.

« Enfoiré! »

Il voulut tirer sur l'elfe, mais William se ruait déjà sur lui et il empoigna le bras qui tenait l'arme à feu. L'homme tira, mais la trajectoire du missile fut déviée sur le sol et la balle ricocha.

William tordit le poignet du soldat et il hurla de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à lâcher son arme. Mais l'homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et, de son bras libre, il donna un sévère coup de poing au forgeron. Ce dernier tomba contre la clôture de la ruelle, sonné. Le soldat chercha à récupérer son arme, mais Legolas prit le relais. Il enfonça son arc dans le ventre de l'homme. Il perdit le souffle, pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à le faire renoncer. Il déjoua Legolas en le saisissant par le cou à deux mains. L'elfe se sentit étouffé à son tour.

« _Carter? Tu m'entends? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vieux? À toi! … Carter, réponds! Dis-nous où tu es! _»

Même si le boîtier était défoncé, le walkie-talkie fonctionnait encore. Le soldat lâcha Legolas et voulut se jeter sur l'objet pour enfin appeler de l'aide. Cependant, Orlando fut plus rapide; d'un grand coup de pied, il écrasa définitivement le walkie-talkie sur l'asphalte et la communication fut interrompue. De plus en plus enragé, le soldat sortit de sa botte un grand canif et il se rua sur l'acteur qui fut alors entraîné dans un brutal corps à corps.

« Toi, je sais pas pourquoi t'as essayé d'introduire ces deux blanc becs ici, mais tu vas le payer!!! »

Il essayait par tous les moyens d'atteindre Orlando avec son arme blanche et ce dernier évitait tant bien que mal les coups qu'on lui assenait.

De son côté, William bondit sur ses pieds et secoua la tête, encore un peu étourdi. Puis, il empoigna sa hachette.

Legolas, lui, se massa la nuque endolorie et saisit une flèche dans son carquois et l'encocha sur la corde de son arc. Il visa l'homme, mais Orlando et lui roulaient sur eux-mêmes et bougeaient trop vite.

« Je ne peux tirer! Je risque d'atteindre Orlando! »

William ne pouvait lancer sa hachette non plus, car ils étaient trop près l'un de l'autre.

C'est alors que Orlando fut plaqué au sol. D'une main, il retenait le bras armé qui cherchait à lui transpercer la poitrine et de l'autre il essayait de s'emparer de l'épée rohirrim accrochée à sa hanche, mais le soldat était complètement applati sur lui et l'empêchait d'atteindre l'arme. Qui plus est, cet homme était beaucoup plus imposant que Orlando et, animé par la rage de surcroit, l'acteur n'était vraiment pas de taille. Désespéré, il tourna les yeux vers le sol, cherchant une issue quelconque et il vit qu'il se tenait à proximité du revolver qui jonchait le sol. Mine de rien, il tendit sa main libre et ses doigts tentèrent de saisir l'arme.

Dans un ultime élan, le soldat abaissa d'un geste vif son canif et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que l'elfe et le forgeron cherchèrent à le maîtriser par derrière à mains nues. Mais avant même qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit, une détonation fut entendue, suivi d'un bruit sec. Le soldat qui ne cessait de grogner de rage émit une lourde plainte et s'affaissa sur Orlando.

Avant de se faire trancher en mille morceaux, l'acteur était parvenu à lui tirer dans la poitrine.

Orlando sentait le sang du soldat dégouliner sur lui. Dégoûté, il cria à ses compagnons :

« Ôtez-le de là! Vite! Dégagez-le! »

William et Legolas saisirent le corps inanimé du soldat et l'étendirent à terre.

Orlando se releva. Il dévisagea l'homme mort, puis dévisagea l'arme qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Un lourd silence terrassa dans la ruelle sombre.

« Je … Je l'ai tué... »

L'acteur n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de commettre; il avait assassiné un homme. Il en avait abattu souvent des hommes auparavant. Cependant, il ne s'agissait que de personnages, des acteurs qui feignaient la mort... Mais là, Orlando ne se trouvait pas devant une caméra. Il n'était pas non plus dans la peau d'un personnage. Il ne rêvait ni ne cauchemardait. Il se trouvait dans la réalité, visible, tangible, et sa propre personne, son vrai lui-même avait réellement commis l'irréparable.

« Je l'ai tué! »

Complètement dégoûté, il laissa tomber le revolver et fixa sa main assassine.

« Je suis un meurtrier! »

L'elfe et le forgeron constatèrent bien que leur compagnon était sous le choc de son propre geste.

« Maître Bloom, ce n'était que de l'ultime défense. Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier… »

La voix pourtant calme et encourageante de Legolas n'eut aucun effet.

Orlando recula, passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure et secoua la tête à la négative.

« Non… Je suis un assassin, je vous dis! Je l'ai tué! Il est mort par ma faute! »

À son tour, William tenta de faire entendre raison à l'acteur.

« Calmez-vous, Orlando. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir coupable. C'était lui ou vous… »

Il tenta de s'approcher de lui et de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais l'acteur se déroba.

« Me touche pas! »

Ses yeux ronds dévisagèrent encore le corps inerte étendu au sol, puis Orlando baissa les yeux et regarda son t-shirt couvert de sang. Du sang qu'il avait fait coulé de ses propres mains. Ces mêmes mains se mirent à trembler de peur, de répugnance et de regrets.

« JE SUIS UN MEURTRIER !! »

La panique et le bouleversement s'emparèrent totalement de lui. Et à un tel point qu'il chercha à reprendre le revolver et à tourner l'arme contre lui. Heureusement, ses compagnons le maîtrisèrent et essayèrent de calmer le pauvre Orlando complètement hors de lui.

« Seigneur Orlando! Reprenez votre sang froid, allons!

-Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre! Aucun homme sensé ne se sentirait pas dégoûté d'avoir commis un tel geste, mais vous n'aviez pas le choix! L'ultime défense n'est pas un meurtre! Rentrez vous cela dans la tête! »

Orlando se dégagea de la poigne de ses compagnons.

« LÂCHEZ MOI! VOUS POUVEZ RIEN COMPRENDRE! VOUS ÊTES DES GUERRIERS; TUER C'EST VOTRE MODE DE VIE! »

L'acteur s'éloigna d'eux, le visage exprimant une profonde détresse. Il retira l'épée rohirrim pendue à sa ceinture et la jeta à terre dans un tintement métallique.

« J'en ai assez! Tout ça nous mène à rien! C'est fini, vous entendez? Débrouillez-vous sans moi! J'en ai marre de cette histoire de Fusion! »

Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir en direction du brouhaha de la ville.

« Orlando! Que faites-vous?! cria Legolas. Revenez! »

L'elfe voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais William le retint.

« Inutile, il ne nous écoutera pas. »

L'acteur, de son côté, quitta la ruelle déserte et s'élança sur les trottoirs toujours bondés de gens. Il courut à en perdre haleine et ne se préoccupa guère des passants qu'il bousculait sur son passage. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Il se moquait complètement qu'on le reconnaisse. Il n'avait aucune idée où aller, mais tout ce qui lui importait c'était de fuir.

Ses pas finirent par le mener dans un restaurant et un serveur vint le voir.

« Vous désirez une table, monsieur? »

Orlando ne l'écouta même pas et prit la direction des toilettes pour hommes. Il s'y enferma et, pris de nausées nerveuses, il vomit toute son angoisse, ses peurs, sa lassitude et sa répulsion dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Cela le soulagea un peu, mais il avait toujours une énorme boule prise dans la gorge. Il ouvrit le robinet et se rinça le visage. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier et grimaça devant cette image de meurtrier. Il tenta de faire disparaître les tâches de sang sur son t-shirt, mais rien n'y fit.

Enragé, il donna un sévère coup de poing dans le miroir, mais cela ne le défoula pas plus. Il demeura la tête basse, accablé.

Soudain, une voix résonna en écho autour de lui.

« Orlando… »

L'acteur se redressa, inquiet.

« Qui est là? »

Il fit le tour de lui-même, mais ne vit personne.

« Orlando… Regarde-toi… »

L'acteur se regarda une seconde fois dans la glace et il émit un hoquet de stupeur. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était pas celle d'un jeune homme, mais celle d'une petite fille.

« Eyma?!? »

_À suivre _

* * *

_Ouf!_

_Ce chapitre fut pondu très rapidement. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire découvrir la grande ville au lutin et au dindon!_

_Pour Orlando, ben…c'était délicat. Il ne pouvait pas tuer un homme sans réagir. Je me suis alors demandé comment je me sentirais moi-même si je devais faire face à une situation pareille et je me sentirais probablement aussi nauséeuse et accablée que Orlando et je voudrais me retirer dans un coin, toute seule, puis je vomirais aussi, sans aucun doute._

_Donc voilà._

_Place aux réponses aux commentaires._

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Hem… Ben voilà Will. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour poster rapidement! Héhéhé. Une enragée comme toi serait sans doute très utile à la mission! Mais t'inquiètes, il n'arrivera jamais rien de TROP grave à notre trio.

En passant, c'est dommage que tu ne puisses plus écrire pour un certain temps. J'imagine que la réalité prend le dessus et on a pas le choix de s'y plier, hein. Reviens-nous vite par contre! Merci encore pour ton appui!

**Falang **: Remerci pour les commentaires sur les dessins et merci pour ton commentaire sur la Fusion ! Oui, marier trois univers ensemble, ça s'est déjà vu, mais je dois dire que je fais toujours un effort pour faire dans l'original et l'inusité. Et tant mieux si j'ai bien relevé le défi! Au fait, je prends ta suggestion en note. Je ne connais pas du tout ça mais ça me semble vraiment captivant! Merci encore pour tout!

**Lysbeth-Beriawen** : Cache les petits yeux fragiles et innocents de Lysbeth et bouche lui les oreilles, car la violence verbale et physique de ce chapitre bat son train!

**Clem** : LEGO N'A ANNULÉ AUCUNE FIANCAILLES, COMPRIS? Ggrrrr…

**Lin Skywalker** : Merci chère Lin. Oui, je prends une formule déjà utilisée des centaines de fois, mais pourquoi changer une formule gagnante, hein? Hihihi. Merci pour ton soutien toujours très apprécié. Au plaisir de te recroiser dans une prochaine review!

**Dinwen **: Merci beaucoup! Ah ben, je suis contente que la description des militaires soit convaincante. Moi j'ai un cousin qui est pilote dans l'armée de l'air canadienne! Je ne lui ai pas demandé conseil, mais à force de regarder les nouvelles à la télé qui ne traitent que des armées américaines qui occupent les territoires irakiens, etc, ben, inévitablement, on vient à en connaître beaucoup sur l'univers de la guerre… Enfin, bref, merci vraiment beaucoup. Tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur, comme toujours, d'ailleurs! __

**Erika** : T'inquiète, Orlando l'a à l'œil! Hihihi!

**Aurélie** : Oui! J'ai vu cette photo! C'était trop marrant! Très très anachronique! Mais j'adore! Merci encore de suivre les aventures de ce trio avec un tel intérêt! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise!

**Lilylilas** : En effet, pas beaucoup d'action dans le dernier chapitre. Il portait bien son nom hein : explications. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. La preuve; ce chapitre-ci n'est pas très reposant! Lol. Non, les militaires les reconnaissent un peu c'est sur, mais ils ne sont pas très vigilants sur ce coup-là puisqu'ils les laissent passer sans rien se douter. Merci pour les bons souhaits de rentrée, mais je ne vais plus à l'école moi, lol. Je suis devenue fleuriste. Un jour, je retournerai à l'université sans doute, mais bon…pour l'instant, je cultive les elanors, les niphredil et les symbelmines, hihi.

**Eleclya :** Tidlidi! Ton humeur joyeuse est contagieuse! Tidlidi! Enfin, ils sont débarqués dans notre monde! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir avec les punks et la Jeep, lol. Il y a tellement de trucs qu'ils ne connaissent pas de notre réalité que je savais plus où donner de la tête. Ils n'auront pas le temps de tout apprendre sur notre monde par contre, mais le prochain chapitre promet d'être vraiment hilarant, je te le garantie! Tiens, au fait, moi j'en suis à 179 reviewz. Hem. Je suis une piètre revieweuse moi…

**Neko-Neko** : merci pour le matelas de plume! C'est très apprécié! Mdr. Oui c'était un peu long je te l'accorde, mais bon, je me rattrape en terme d'action dans ce chapitre-ci, je crois. Merci pour les commentaires toujours bien utiles, en tout cas!

**Morwen** : Merci encore pour ta proposition, mais comme expliqué dans le mail que je t'ai envoyé, je ne peux me permettre de prendre le risque de traduire ma fic en anglais, hélas. Merci beaucoup tout de même!

**Marie-Eve** : Ah ben, c'est la moindre des choses de te répondre! Hem, désolée pour les trois lettres, mais…tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tes recherches. Personne ne peut deviner ce qu'elles signifient et vous ne le découvrirez qu'à la toute fin de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire dans pas mal longtemps. Mais tu verras, tu vas faire « QUOI? Ça ne voulait dire QUE ça?! Pffff! ». lol.


	18. Tête de Mort

_Ça doit bien faire un siècle que j'ai pas fait de mise à jour. Espérons que cette fic ne soit pas tombée dans l'oubli ! Pour me faire pardonner mon retard, j'ai fusionné deux chapitres ensemble. Donc, c'est un deux pour un, hihi. _

_En passant, j'ai fait un oubli grossier au dernier chapitre. En effet, j'ai oublié de spécifier que je le dédiais à Supervovo parce que c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de l'anneau en produit dérivé que Legolas prend pour le véritable Anneau Unique ! Désolée !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 17**

Un elfe et un pirate, tapis dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, étaient en plein dilemme. Allaient-ils poursuivre leur acolyte ou faire selon ses désirs et continuer la quête en duo ?

« Nous n'aurions pas dû le laisser seul, dit Legolas. »

William ramassa l'épée rohirrim que Orlando avait jetée à terre avant de s'enfuir et il se l'appropria ; on n'avait jamais trop d'armes. »

« Comprenez-le Legolas. Il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais donné la mort à quiconque. En ce moment, la dernière chose qu'il désire est de se trouver en la présence de deux tueurs assidus.

-Nous avons pourtant besoin de lui. Il faudra bien qu'il se ressaisisse.

-Je n'y compterais pas trop, à votre place. S'il est vraiment une réplique de moi-même alors il est têtu et ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

-Faux. S'il est réellement une réplique de nous ; il comprendra qu'il ne peut échapper à son instinct de guerrier. »

Will tourna son regard vers la sortie de la ruelle, là où elle débouchait sur les grandes avenues achalandées. Quelque part dans ce brouhaha, se trouvait peut-être l'Être Infâme.

« Nous perdons du temps. Il vaudrait mieux continuer nos recherches sans lui. Nous aurons sans doute beaucoup de mal à nous retrouver dans cette dimension farfelue, mais il ne sert à rien de se laisser impressionner. Chaque minute qui passe est décisive. Il faut agir avant qu'il n'y ait trop de brèches. Et il faudrait aussi cacher ce militaire. Si les siens le trouvent assassiné, leur désir de vengeance s'accroîtra et ils risquent encore de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… »

William s'interrompit dans son discours, car il avait une vague impression qu'on ne l'écoutait plus. Il tourna la tête vers l'elfe et découvrit, en effet, que ce dernier ne portait aucune attention à ses paroles.

« Suis-je donc si ennuyant dans mes propos ?

-Shuut ! »

Legolas avait les yeux fixés vers le fin fond de la ruelle obscure. Quelque chose semblait capter son intérêt.

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?chuchota le forgeron. »

L'elfe posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il prit ensuite son arc et y encocha une flèche, prêt à faire mouche. D'un mouvement de tête, Legolas encouragea son compagnon à le suivre à pas de loup. Will fut intrigué par son attitude, mais obéit. Il l'imita en dégainant silencieusement son épée, bien qu'il ne sût pas s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de suspect au fond de cette ruelle.

Tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité. Legolas avançait à pas feutrés, guettant tout autour de lui tandis que William le suivait, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Soudain, une silhouette sombre se déplaça hâtivement contre les murs de briques d'un édifice qui longeait la ruelle. William sursauta à la vue de cette ombre mouvante, petite, mais très rapide. Dans son empressement, la silhouette bouscula une vieille poubelle de métal et un chat errant en sortit, miaulant son mécontentement. Puis, il n'y eut plus rien ; le silence redevint maître des lieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta le forgeron. Encore un de ces militaires-espions ? Ou ces « fans » harcelants ? »

Legolas n'avait pas bronché. Il se contentait de scruter les environs, à l'affût de tout.

« Non. Une si petite ombre, trapue qui plus est, ne peut appartenir à celle d'un humain, pas même à celle d'un enfant.

-Qu'était-ce dans ce cas ? »

L'elfe renifla. Une odeur de crasse parvint jusqu'à ses narines. Une effluve qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

« Contentons-nous de le suivre.

-Suivre qui ? »

William n'eut aucune réponse et son compagnon disparut dans la pénombre.

« Hey ! Attendez-moi ! »

Il le poursuivit. D'abord en marchant, puis il dut se mettre à courir pour tenter de garder à vue l'elfe qui semblait suivre une piste bien précise. Will ne comprenait pas du tout son comportement et il se demandait bien à quoi aboutirait cette course folle.

Ils longèrent ainsi cette voie obscure entourée d'immeubles délabrés pour finalement aboutir vers un autre quartier commercial. Legolas s'arrêta à la sortie avant de tomber sur une avenue perpendiculaire à la ruelle. Il demeura tapis contre un mur de briques, dans l'obscurité, afin d'être certain que personne ne le voie, car cette avenue était bondée de gens et il n'était pas sage de se montrer à n'importe qui.

Le pirate arriva à sa suite, légèrement essoufflé.

« Allez-vous enfin me dire ce que nous poursuivons ainsi ?

-Un gobelin.

-Pardon ?

-Là, regardez sur l'édifice de l'autre côté de la rue. »

L'elfe pointa du doigt un immeuble d'où résonnaient d'étranges percussions. On y entendait aussi de grands éclats de rire et de clameur de foules. Au-dessus de ce qui paraissait faire office d'entrée, une grande enseigne s'illuminait à intervalle régulier. On pouvait y lire : « Les Joyaux de Bacchus ». Sur le côté de l'immeuble, William décela la même ombre vue quelques instants plus tôt. Elle grimpait à même le mur, telle une araignée. Elle disparut ensuite dans l'entre toit.

« Mais… Quelle est cette créature ?! »

Rien qu'à sa manière aisée de grimper à même les murs, à son odeur de pourriture caverneuse et à sa silhouette rappelant celle d'un singe, Legolas sut immédiatement d'où provenait avec exactitude cette chose hirsute.

« Je vous l'ai dis ; c'est un gobelin. Et à la façon qu'il se déplace, tout porte à croire que c'est un gobelin de la Moria.

-Mort quoi ?

-Une contrée souterraine de ma réalité.

-Alors, cela veut donc dire qu'il y a une autre brèche dans les parages menant à cette… Mort-ria.

-J'en ai bien peur. Et comme ces êtres ne se déplacent jamais seules, il y en a sûrement d'autres dans ce quartier.

-Dans ma réalité, les gobelins sont des créatures mythiques souvent utilisées dans les contes pour effrayer les enfants…

-Oh, elles n'ont rien d'un mythe, croyez-moi. Et les enfants autant que les adultes ont toutes les raisons du monde de les redouter...

-Je me demande ce qui a attiré cette chose dans cet édifice…

-Le mot « joyaux » sur cette enseigne y est pour quelque chose, probablement, car les gobelins sont séduits par tout ce qui ressemble, de près ou de loin, à un trésor.

-Mais il y a des gens là-dedans…

-En effet. L'idéal serait de le neutraliser avant qu'il ne sème la pagaille.

-Soit. Alors, qu'attendons-nous ? »

William prit les devants et sortit à la vue de tous pour se diriger vers l'édifice où était entré le gobelin. Cependant, l'elfe lui empoigna le bras et le ramena vite dans l'ombre de la ruelle.

« Quoi encore ?

-Mais vous êtes fous ! On ne peut se promener ainsi en public ! Si on nous voit, nous serons associés à Orlando et nous nous ferons encore une fois assaillir !

-Quel est le plus important, monsieur le Lutin ? Passer inaperçu ou empêcher cette bestiole de s'en prendre à des innocents ? »

* * *

« Ey… Eyma ?

-_Bonjour Orlando._

-Tu… C'est vraiment toi ? Mais… Comment ? C'est impossible ! »

Orlando dévisagea l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il tendit une main nerveuse et palpa la surface glacée et lisse, comme pour s'assurer de la véritable composition de l'objet. À première vue, il s'agissait d'un miroir ordinaire, mais comment pouvait-il se trouver une autre personne que lui-même dans cette glace ? Intrigué, il souleva le cadre qui soutenait le miroir et vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de trou dans le mur ou un autre attrape-nigaud du genre. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. L'acteur remit alors le cadre en place et, les yeux exorbités, il observa avec appréhension la petite fille. Celle-ci semblait amusée par le comportement de l'acteur et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit : « Hihihi ! ». Nul doute, c'était bien Eyma ; Orlando aurait reconnu ce rire entre mille.

« _Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Le jeune homme demeura muet quelques secondes, puis bafouilla :

« Je comprends rien ! Co… Comment tu peux être là ? C'est… C'est insensé ! »

Eyma lui offrit un grand sourire qui fit apparaître de petites pommettes roses sur ses joues.

« _Probable que ce soit insensé, oui. Mais… J'arrive plutôt à point, non ? _

-À point ? À POINT ?! »

Les poings de Orlando se refermèrent et il sentit bouillonner en ses veines une colère explosive. Pour lui, tous les malheurs survenus ces derniers jours n'avaient qu'une seule origine : Eyma. Comment osait-elle insinuer qu'elle arrivait à point alors qu'il avait désiré bon nombre de fois qu'elle apparaisse pour donner un coup de main? Comment pouvait-elle afficher ce petit sourire innocent après tout ce qui leur était arrivé ? Son regard candide n'avait rien d'attendrissant. Au contraire, l'acteur se sentait provoqué au plus haut point et il mourait d'envie de prendre ce miroir à bout de bras et de la fracasser contre la cuvette des toilettes. Pourtant, il se retint de le faire, trop avide de déferler sur elle toute sa colère et ses frustrations.

« ESPÈCE DE… POURQUOI T'APPARAIS JUSTE MAINTENANT, HEIN ? POURQUOI T'ES PAS INTERVENUE ? TU NOUS AS ABANDONNÉS ET TU TE FOUS COMPLÈTEMENT DE CE QUI NOUS ARRIVE ! »

La fillette ne fut pas du tout impressionnée par les hurlements de l'acteur. Elle conserva son sourire et ses yeux pétillants.

Irrité par sa non-réaction, Orlando voulut encore lui balancer tout haut sa façon de penser, mais il se fit interrompre par un : « Toc ! Toc ! » sur la porte des toilettes.

« Meeeuusieur… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

C'était la voix d'un des serveurs. Orlando plaqua une main sur sa bouche, réalisant bêtement qu'il se trouvait dans les toilettes pour hommes d'un grand restaurant et que ses cris avaient sans doute résonné jusque dans les cuisines de l'établissement.

La poignée de la porte se tourna sur elle-même ; le serveur tentait de s'introduire dans la pièce ! Paniqué, Orlando se jeta sur la porte et verrouilla la serrure avant que l'on parvienne à entrer. Il ne voulait surtout pas dire la raison pour laquelle il restait enfermé là-dedans depuis une vingtaine de minutes et il voulait encore moins justifier la présence d'une petite fille cachée dans un miroir.

« Heu… Oui oui ! Tout va pour le mieux, je vous assure ! Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations !

-Ah. Bon… Comme vous voudrez, meusieur. »

L'acteur posa son oreille contre la porte et entendit, avec soulagement, le bruit de pas qui s'éloignait. Puis, il se retourna vers le miroir et grinça entre ses dents:

« Regarde ce que t'as fait. Tu me mets dans l'embarras ! »

La fillette haussa les épaules et répliqua sur un ton enjoué :

« _C'est toi qui a crié, ce n'est pas moi. Tu t'es mis tout seul dans l'embarras._ »

On aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles et des narines de Orlando, mais ce dernier respira à fond et tenta de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Avec un calme et une lenteur exagérés, il reposa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de sa mission.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais manifesté auparavant ?

-_Je ne pouvais me montrer à vous qu'à certaines conditions._

-Conditions ? Quelles conditions ?

-_Tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière chose que je vous ai dite juste avant de vous laisser partir en mission ?_

« **_Je serai votre reflet lorsque le labeur et le doute surgiront._** (réf, chapitre 8 : Désert) »

Orlando se souvenait, oui. Alors qu'ils avaient tous les trois été balancés sur les plaines des Caraïbes, l'écho de la dernière phrase de Eyma avait résonné dans le vent et aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu en comprendre le sens. Mais à cet instant, Orlando saisit enfin cette énigme.

« Alors, tu peux apparaître seulement quand ça va mal pour un de nous trois ? Mais… Y a plein de moments où ça allait mal, Eyma !

-_Je sais, mais je ne peux me montrer qu'à travers un objet ou une matière ou un élément qui renvoie une image. Par exemple ; la nuit que tu as passée dans un cachot, tu aurais pu me voir à travers l'onde miroitante du bol d'eau qu'on t'avait offert si tu ne l'avais pas brusquement fait éclabousser sur la porte de ta cellule…_

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux être avec nous qu'à ces conditions ?

- _Je l'ignore. C'est ainsi._

-On aurait tellement eu besoin de toi, pourtant ! Tu te serais jointe à nous, je suis certain que les événements se seraient mieux déroulés !

-_C'est votre quête, pas la mienne._

-Mais c'est toi qui nous as mis dans ce pétrin.

-_Je ne vous ai forcés à rien. Vous avez accepté de votre plein gré._

-Alors, dans ce cas, je me désiste de mon plein gré, t'entends ? Non mais rends-toi compte ! »

Il prit la serviette qu'il avait utilisée quelques minutes plus tôt pour nettoyer (en vain) les tâches de sang sur son t-shirt. Puis, il la montra d'un air menaçant au miroir.

« J'ai tué un homme, bon sang !

-_Votre mission implique de grands risques. Tuer un innocent en est un. De toute façon, une fois l'Être Infâme retrouvé, tout ça n'aura plus d'importance._

-Pas d'importance ? La mort d'un homme n'a pas d'importance pour toi !? »

Eyma ne répondit pas, ce qui exaspéra Orlando davantage.

« Je me demande pourquoi je reste là à t'écouter. Je me casse. J'en ai assez de cette histoire de Fusion débile. Trouve-toi un remplaçant et t'avise surtout pas de me retracer par je-ne-sais-quel-autre-miroir ! »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, mais la voix de Eyma retentit dans son dos.

« _Si tu abandonnes, alors tu condamnes l'univers entier…et moi également._ »

Orlando était sur le point de tourner la poignée, mais il s'arrêta, abasourdi par cette révélation.

« Toi ? Condamnée ? Ton abyme n'est pas touché par la Fusion à ce que je sache. Et pis d'abord, pourquoi tu te charges pas de l'arrêter toi-même ce type hein ? Tu en connais beaucoup plus que nous sur lui.

-_Mon savoir est limité…et mes capacités aussi._

-Mais t'es beaucoup plus puissante que nous trois réunis ! Tu es intuable !

-_À quoi ça sert d'être puissante si je suis enfermée ici, dans ce brouillard infini ?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu… T'es prisonnière de l'abyme ?

-_Exact. Je ne peux en sortir. _

-Pourquoi ? C'est… C'est « lui » qui t'a enfermée là-dedans ?

-_Je crois que oui. Je ne suis pas certaine… La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est qu'en retrouvant l'Être Infâme, je pourrai être libérée…_

-C'est complètement fou…. Enfermer une enfant…

-_C'est pas l'enfant qu'il a enfermé ; c'est la personne qui en sait le plus sur lui et ses intentions. Il sait que je peux lui nuire alors il me retient prisonnière ici, dans cet endroit hors du temps et de l'espace._

-Mais nous là-dedans ? On peut lui nuire aussi, non ? Pourquoi il nous enferme pas à notre tour ?

-_Parce qu'il désire vous soumettre à un défi. Il veut sans doute que sa tâche lui soit plus ardue sinon ce serait trop facile, alors vous avoir comme opposants ne le dérange pas._

-Quoi ?? Pour lui c'est un jeu ? Un challenge ? Ça l'amuse de détruire l'Univers ?

-_Exact. Vous êtes des pions pour lui. Vous n'avez pas d'importance. Trois misérables pièces d'un échiquier ; voilà ce que vous représentez à ses yeux._ »

Orlando demeura bouche bé. Ainsi, ses compagnons et lui n'étaient que des marionnettes ? Des pantins ? Ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas croyait que la partie était déjà gagnée d'avance pour lui? Peu importent leurs agissements, peu importent leurs forces… les efforts de Legolas, William et Orlando étaient voués à l'échec ?

« _Non, Orlando. Rien n'est encore voué à l'échec._»

Encore une fois, Eyma venait de lire dans les pensées de l'acteur. Ce dernier demeurait silencieux, secoué. La petite fille, usant de son don de persuasion, continua alors à discourir.

« _Pour lui, tu es le plus faible du trio. Parce que jamais tu n'as fait d'expéditions, de quêtes et de missions ; choses que font presque quotidiennement tes alter ego. Tu es un humain lâche et capricieux, qui a toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait en claquant des doigts. Le quotidien pour toi s'arrête à la luxure, le pavanage et la mondanité. Tu n'es pas formé pour te défendre ni pour faire face à des éléments aussi perturbateurs que des orques, des trolls ou des pirates vandales atteints d'une malédiction. Tu viens d'un monde où tous ces événements et créatures ne sont que des histoires à dormir à debout, des légendes, des mythes. Tu n'es donc pas prêt à t'y mesurer. Tous ces faits ont amené l'Être Infâme à prévoir que tu jetterais l'éponge le premier. Et… Il a eu raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire Orlando ; tu abandonnes, tu renonces._ »

En écoutant ces paroles à la fois provocantes et véridiques, le jeune acteur sentit quelque chose naître en lui.

Une haine.

Une très grande haine. Pas dirigée vers Eyma, mais vers ce type présomptueux qui se croyait au-dessus de tout. Un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas, mais qui était tout de même en mesure de calculer ses propres réactions.

Qu'on le prenne pour un couard l'irrita, l'agaça, l'énerva.... mais ce qui était le plus frustrant, c'est que tout était vrai. Oui il avait peur. Oui il ne se croyait pas à la hauteur, mais comme tout homme qui se respecte, Orlando avait sa fierté et son orgueil à préserver. Et qu'une gamine lui balance en plein visage ses quatre vérités ne lui donna qu'une seule envie : contredire les faits.

En voyant les traits de Orlando se faire sombres et sa poitrine se gonfler de rancune, Eyma sut que ses méthodes de psychologie inversée avaient fonctionné à merveille. Orlando était gonflé à bloc. Humilié. Vexé. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin ; qu'on le provoque, qu'on le cherche. Et elle venait de le trouver.

« _Contredis-le Orlando. Ne lui donne pas raison. Il a cru que tu serais le premier à renoncer alors surprends-le. Prends-le au dépourvu et continue la quête. Jette-toi à l'eau. Montre lui que tu n'es pas l'homme lâche et versatile qu'il te croit être. _»

Les poings de l'acteur se refermèrent et se serrèrent encore fois. Pas de colère, mais plutôt de détermination. Oui il allait continuer, ne serait-ce que pour tromper les prédictions de ce type. Il avait tué un homme, certes, mais si Eyma prétendait que ça n'aurait plus d'importance une fois l'Être Infâme retrouvé, cela voulait peut-être dire que les innocents touchés directement ou indirectement par les conséquences de la Fusion auraient encore une chance de s'en sortir, morts ou pas. D'autant plus qu'un militaire assassiné par légitime défense était moins grave qu'un Univers où les mondes deviennent complètement chaotiques.

Orlando releva les yeux vers Eyma pour la remercier ou, du moins, pour lui faire savoir que sa tactique de persuasion avait marché, mais les yeux de l'acteur se firent ronds de stupeur quand il découvrit que la fillette devenait de plus en plus floue dans la glace, comme si elle disparaissait.

« Eyma ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Cette dernière afficha un sourire radieux et répliqua :

« Tu reprends confiance Orlando, alors je m'efface peu à peu du miroir. C'est cela la condition après tout : je ne peux apparaître que dans les moments de labeur et de doute.

-Mais… Attends ! J'ai encore tout plein de questions ! »

Rapidement, l'acteur sortit de sa poche de jean sa fameuse lettre de plastique. Il montra son « S » à Eyma dont il ne restait que quelques fragments dans la glace.

« Et ça ? C'est quoi ? C'est vraiment un indice ? Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? Et… Et les noisettes ? Le ruban ?

-Vous… sur la bonne voie… Tout…rapport…tre Infâme. »

Comme il ne restait que des parcelles de la fillette dans le miroir, ses paroles n'étaient également perçues qu'en fragments.

« Eyma ! T'en vas pas ! »

L'acteur prit le cadre par les mains, comme il aurait prit Eyma par les épaules pour la retenir et l'empêcher de le quitter.

« Legolas et William ? Tu sais où ils sont ? Dis-moi au moins où ils sont !

-Trente tr…ième avenue….Bacchus…

-Hein ?? »

Et POUF ! Eyma disparut complètement. Son image fit place au propre reflet de l'acteur. Celui-ci vit alors son air hébété et déçu. Il reposa le cadre sur le mur, s'en voulant presque d'avoir repris confiance en lui. S'il avait continué à culpabiliser et à se morfondre, Eyma serait restée et sans doute aurait-il put obtenir des réponses plus claires à propos des supposés indices qu'ils avaient trouvés en cours de route. Pourtant, Orlando avait capté l'essentiel de ses paroles pleines d'interférences: « …sur la bonne voie… ». Ils étaient donc sur la bonne voie, ce qui était plutôt positif.

L'acteur n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : retrouver ses compagnons.

« ''_Trente tr… ième avenue…_'' Mhhh. »

Le jeune homme se caressa le menton, perplexe.

« Elle voulait peut-être dire qu'ils se trouvent sur la trente troisième avenue... Mais qu'est-ce que Bacchus vient faire là-dedans ? »

Orlando haussa les épaules. Pour l'instant, il devait se rendre sur ladite avenue. Il éclaircirait le mystère de Bacchus une fois sur place.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et quitta le restaurant sans faire attention au serveur qui s'empressa d'aller vérifier l'état des toilettes. Après tout, il n'était pas coutume de rester enfermé une demie heure dans les toilettes à hurler avec colère ! Il devait y avoir une raison valable…un problème intestinal grave pour justifier de tels hurlements ! Mais le serveur ne trouva rien d'anormal dans la pièce…hormis des taches de sang sur une serviette…

**

* * *

**

D'un pas incertain, voire même craintif, l'elfe et le pirate pénétrèrent l'enceinte de cet étrange édifice. Ils suivirent le bruit des percussions et des clameurs de foule et ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'une vaste salle. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient rassemblés en cet endroit. Il devait s'agir d'une sorte de réunion ou de réjouissance, car on les entendait rire et festoyer. Si l'humeur des gens était à la fête, cela voulait donc dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendus compte de la présence du gobelin.

Étrangers ou pas, tout le monde semblait la bienvenue, car personne ne remarqua le duo ni ne prêta attention à leur accoutrement qui sortait du lot. Il faut dire que l'ambiance tamisée et sombre les rendait semblables à tous les autres humains sur place, ce qui était tout à fait à leur avantage puisqu'ils désiraient rester incognitos. L'elfe et le pirate parcoururent donc les lieux en se faufilant parmi la cohue des gens. La première chose qui capta leur attention fut une sorte de sphère argentée pendue au plafond (1). Elle tournait sur elle-même en projetant d'infimes parcelles de lueur colorée sur les murs et sur les gens présents. Il y avait également des lanternes multicolores (2). Chaque faisceau de lumière jetait son éclat, bougeait et se mouvait au rythme de bruits sataniques qui sortaient de plusieurs boites noires énormes, installées au quatre coins de la salle (3). Ces percussions assourdissantes et violentes semblaient servir de musique à des dizaines de danseurs sur une piste. Il ne faisait pas très clair, mais les faisceaux de lumières éclairaient ça et là quelques silhouettes qui se laissaient aller au rythme agressant de ladite musique.

Legolas grinçait des dents tellement ces percussions lui déchiraient les tympans. Il tenta de rester lucide, mais pour se faire il dut conserver ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. Il songea que ces bruits avaient peut-être attiré dans cet édifice le gobelin qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt, car cette musique sauronnienne lui rappelait les tambours ténébreux des hordes de gobelins qui vivaient dans la Moria. Mais, visiblement, ces tambourinements n'étaient pas du tout un appel de troupes guerrières; tout portait à croire que les gens présents se trouvaient là pour s'amuser, fêter on ne savait quoi…

L'elfe perçut aussi que des voix accompagnaient l'étrange musique, mais pour lui cela ne ressemblait en rien à un chant. La seule fois qu'il avait entendu pareils « cris », fut lors de sa première rencontre avec un Nazgul. Jamais Legolas n'aurait cru que des gens éprouveraient du plaisir à danser (si on pouvait appeler cela de la danse) sous une musique qui rappelait étrangement le hurlement strident des créatures ailées que montaient les Nazgul…

Quant à William, l'effervescence des lieux le poussa à croire que son compagnon et lui se trouvaient dans une sorte d'auberge, car beaucoup de gens buvaient, bouteilles à la main. Sans doute étaient-ils dans un pub semblable à celui de l'île de Tortuga, excepté qu'ici les gens ne se battaient pas entre eux. Plutôt que ça, ils parlaient accoudés à un comptoir derrière lequel un barman servait bon nombre de verres. Ou encore, ils se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse, tous entassés les uns contre les autres. Le pirate observa un moment lesdits danseurs et il fut grandement troublé par le comportement des partenaires masculins qui ne se gênaient pas pour empoigner les hanches de leurs concubines afin de les coller aux leurs. Tous, hommes et femmes, bougeaient comme s'ils étaient possédés par le diable en personne. Les déhanchements étaient plus que langoureux ; ils provoquaient, dérangeaient. Les règles de bienséance et de courtoisie étaient complètement souillées. Aucune pudeur. Aucune retenue. Ces gens se tortillaient dans tous les sens au rythme d'une musique satyrique infernale telle une tribu primale, barbare et sans manières.

Will détourna les yeux de la piste de danse, empourpré jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles tellement ce spectacle le gênait. À ce moment, il comprit enfin l'utilisation du mot « Bacchus » sur l'enseigne de l'édifice, car cette fête prenait les allures d'une soirée bacchanale, festivité inspirée du dieu grec des vins et des soirées ; Bacchus. Généralement, ce genre de fête tournait à la débauche totale... Le pirate enfonça alors son chapeau sur ses yeux pour ne pas être exposé à ces pécheurs plongés dans la luxure et la tentation. Puis, il se concentra sur le but de leur visite en ces lieux : trouver le gobelin renégat. Mais dans une telle masse de gens, et avec tous ces faisceaux de lumière qui brouillaient la vue, il était difficile de se concentrer sur leur recherche.

« Legolas, vous sentez ou voyez quelque chose de suspect ? »

La musique et la foule enterraient la voix du pirate et, pour la première fois de toute leur existence, les oreilles pourtant fines de l'elfe ne parvinrent pas à entendre ce qu'on leur disait.

« PLAIT-IL ? »

Le pirate reprit avec un peu plus de rigueur.

« VOUS VOYEZ QUELQUE CHOSE DE SUSPECT ? »

Legolas dévisagea son compagnon et fronça les sourcils, comme si sa question était la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais posé.

« Évidemment ! N'avez-vous pas deux yeux pour voir ? TOUT est suspect ici ! Regardez ces gens, Elbereth ! Parjures que sont leurs actes ! »

William secoua la tête ; le sens de sa question n'était pas très clair et il se corrigea.

« Je faisais allusion à ce gobelin, monsieur le Lutin !

-Ah ! Eh bien, l'infortune nous poursuit, hélas, car il n'y a pas la moindre trace de cette bête dans les environs.

-Hey ! Vous dansez, les mecs ?! »

L'elfe et le forgeron sursautèrent en entendant une voix surgir derrière eux. Ils tombèrent face à face avec un duo de jeunes demoiselles aux regards grossièrement séducteurs. Elles étaient toutes deux à moitié nues, ne portant que des lambeaux de tissus qui couvraient l'essentiel de leurs attraits féminins (4). Mais le peu de vêtements qu'elles avaient sur le dos était si ajusté et moulant qu'on pouvait facilement deviner leurs formes et leurs courbes. Pour ajouter à la grossièreté, elles avaient le visage recouvert de peintures pour le moins étranges et exotiques (5).

Legolas fixa les deux demoiselles, complètement outragé. S'il ne se retenait pas, il aurait pris sa cape pour couvrir aussitôt ces jeunes insouciantes. William, lui, pensa immédiatement qu'elles étaient des filles de joies, car aucune dame de bonne famille ne se promènerait attifée de manière si indécente.

Tous deux demeurèrent silencieux, abasourdis que de telles…créatures viennent les aborder. Voyant qu'ils restaient muets et ahuris, les demoiselles en conclurent qu'elles avaient complètement envoûté ces deux hommes (alors que c'était tout le contraire). Puis, l'une d'elle s'approcha plus près de William et admira son chapeau.

« Mmh, t'aime pas passer inaperçu toi, ça se voit. Marginal le chapeau. J'adore les gars excentriques, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait des plus aguichant. »

William s'empressa d'ôter son chapeau, à demi embarrassé. Il recula de quelques pas, mais la jeune femme continua à le talonner. Le pirate jugea bon de faire de brèves présentations polies et de s'éclipser le plus en douceur possible.

« Heu….Hem… William Turner, pour vous servir, madame, répondit-il, inclinant la tête en signe de salut.

-Ouah, tu parles comme dans un roman-savon. Tu me plais de plus en plus ! On danse ? »

La panique pouvait se lire à travers le regard de Will. Il n'avait aucune envie de danser, surtout si cela impliquait d'imiter la tribu primale qui se trouvait à côté.

« Mille pardons, mais…c'est que je suis un homme presque marié ! »

La femme éclata de rire.

« Bah voyons ! Ta meuf te tient en laisse comme un chien, c'est ça ? Viens pas me dire que t'es ici que pour les drinks ! Allez, quoi. Amuse-toi un peu ! »

Au grand dam de Will, il fut poussé à travers la foule en direction de la piste de danse.

Legolas, de son côté, eut droit aux avances effrontées de la seconde jeune femme. Celle-ci sembla le trouver particulièrement à son goût. Son allure androgyne la séduisit totalement. Elle se permit même de saisir une de ses tresses et de la rabattre derrière son oreille pointue.

« Mmhh, t'es pas mal dans ton genre toi. Tu viens ? »

La demoiselle ne savait pas qu'elle venait de commettre un acte fatal. Jamais on avait approché Legolas de façon aussi éhontée. Qu'une pure étrangère se permette de le toucher, cela représentait une grande offense pour lui. Et, malheureusement pour la dame, elle ne tarderait pas à se repentir de son attitude… Elle voulut saisir son bras pour se faire escorter jusqu'à la piste de danse, mais d'un geste vif et brutal, Legolas saisit son poignet et la repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait au moins un mètre de distance entre eux.

« Aïe ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! dit-elle en se massant le poignet. »

Legolas contint sa méprise et demeura aussi droit et noble que son rang de prince le lui contraignait. Seul son regard d'un bleu d'acier et tranchant trahissait son animosité.

« Sauf votre respect, gente dame, je ne suis friand ni de danse ni de compagnie frivole telle que la vôtre. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Legolas tourna les talons et alla vite rejoindre son compagnon pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il s'intercepta entre lui et la dame qui l'entraînait sur la piste et déclara :

« Pardonnez-nous, mais une mission de haute importance nous attend.

-Hein ? »

La femme n'eut aucune autre explication et l'elfe et le pirate se dérobèrent dans la foule.

« Bandes de ringards ! cria-t-elle, offensée comme s'il était anormal qu'un genre masculin refuse ses avances. »

Une fois réfugiés dans un coin de la salle, William s'éventa avec son chapeau avant de se le remettre sur la tête.

« Ouf ! Merci, mon ami. Vos franches manières ont su me tirer d'affaire. Moi, la politesse et la civilité m'ont appris à ne jamais repousser l'invitation d'une dame, ce qui n'est guère un atout lorsque vient le temps de se débarrasser de jeunes femmes prises d'une audace et d'une arrogance sans bornes !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, maître dindon. Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur ce gobelin…

-Entendu. Puisqu'il est entré par le toit, cherchons un escalier quelconque qui pourrait nous mener à l'étage supérieur.

-Fort bien. »

En se faufilant parmi l'assemblée, ils cherchèrent en vain un passage ou une issue pouvant les mener hors de cette salle. Après avoir tourné en rond quelques temps, William arrêta ses recherches, attiré par quelque chose qui se trouvait sur la piste de danse. Sans avertir l'elfe, il se dirigea sur la piste en contournant les nombreux danseurs.

« Maître Turner ? Que faites-vous ? »

Le pirate ne répondit pas et disparut dans la foule. Intrigué, Legolas se lança à ses trousses. Pour le retrouver, il n'eut qu'à suivre une longue plume grise qui dépassait toutes les têtes des festoyeurs. Quand il le rattrapa enfin, il le trouva immobilisé au beau milieu de la piste, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

«William ? Pourquoi ce regard terrassé ?

-Regardez devant vous, Jésus Marie Joseph ! »

Legolas suivit des yeux ce que le pirate dévisageait et, aussitôt, il adopta le même air ébranlé que lui.

Parmi tous les danseurs, l'un se distinguait par sa chevelure en broussaille sombre, son t-shirt gris à moitié taché de sang et son jean délavé.

« Orlando ?!? »

Le jeune acteur était bien là, en train de se trémousser comme tous les autres. Il avait même pris une partenaire de danse au hasard et se laissait aller en se dandinant au gré de la musique, allègre et luron. Quand il entendit son nom, il se retourna et afficha un grand sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fit tournoyer sa partenaire sur elle-même et, entre deux pas de danse, il dit à ses compagnons :

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

William et Legolas n'en revinrent pas. Voilà la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient ! Comment Orlando pouvait être présent à cette fête, avec le sourire aux lèvres qui plus est ? Lorsqu'il les avait quitté, l'acteur était démoli, angoissé et sous le choc. Que s'était-il donc produit entre temps ?

« Par tous les Valar ! Mais que faites-vous là ?

-Ben, je vous ai attendu, mais comme vous tardiez, je me suis occupé en attendant ! dit-il sans pour autant cesser de danser.

-Nous attendre ? Comment pouviez-vous savoir que nous viendrions ici ? Et voulez-vous bien cesser ces pitreries !? somma le forgeron. »

Orlando stoppa sa figure de chorégraphie improvisée, soupira, quitta sa partenaire et alla rejoindre ses alter ego.

« Ça faisait un bail que j'étais pas venu dans une boîte de nuit !

-Ne redoutez-vous point que l'on vous reconnaissance parmi tous ce gens ?! demanda Legolas.

-Bah, c'est plutôt sombre ici ; moins de chance que mon visage soit reconnu. Et puis, à toujours bouger, les gens ont pas le temps de me regarder ! Vous devriez faire pareil, d'ailleurs. Danser, ça défoule !

-Vous appelez cela de la danse ? lança le pirate.

-Oui, bon, on est loin de la valse traditionnelle, mais…

-Comment saviez-vous que nous viendrions ? coupa l'elfe.

-Et qu'est-ce qui explique votre mine réjouie ? Il y a à peine une heure, vous étiez complètement abattu !

-Disons que j'ai eu la visite d'une petite magicienne…

-Que voulez-vous dire maître Bloom ?

-Bah, c'est Eyma.

-Elle est venue ?! s'étonna le pirate.

-Ouais, c'est une longue histoire. En résumé, elle m'a convaincu de continuer la quête et elle m'a dit que vous seriez ici. Alors, me revoilà, les gars ! »

William et Legolas furent à la fois surpris et soulagés. Les circonstances entourant son désir de continuer leur mission n'étaient pas encore très claires, mais le principal à savoir c'est que leur troisième membre était de retour.

« Eh bien, les bras m'en tombent, monsieur Orlando, mais je suis plus qu'heureux de vous savoir de nouveau parmi nous ! dit William en redonnant à l'acteur l'épée rohirrim qu'il avait conservée.

-Je dois reconnaître que le besoin de votre présence se faisait sentir, ajouta Legolas, un franc sourire ornant son visage. À présent, puisque nous sommes trois, nous aurons moins de mal à retracer ce gobelin.

-Hein ? Un gobelin ? Ici ?

-Malheureusement oui, rétorqua le forgeron. Nous ignorons où, mais il y a une autre brèche dans les environs qui mène dans le...le quoi, déjà ?

-Les Mines de la Moria. Toutefois, pour l'instant, notre principal souci est de neutraliser ces créatures. Nous en avons vu un entrer ici par le toit, ce qui explique notre présence.

-Je n'ai pas vu de gobelin ici, moi, dit l'acteur. Et pourquoi il viendrait dans un endroit pareil ?

-Plusieurs hypothèses sont possibles. Le mot « joyaux » sur l'enseigne de l'immeuble ou encore cette musique semblable aux tambours des profondeurs de la Moria ont pu l'attirer, supposa l'elfe.

-Il ne doit pas être bien loin, ajouta le pirate. Seulement, cette fête dépravante, ces gens et cette musique infernale ne nous aident pas du tout à le localiser.

-Si au moins nous pouvions bénéficier d'un peu de calme !

-Tu veux que la place se vide ? Rien de plus simple ! »

Orlando sortit de la piste et ses compagnons le suivirent, intrigués. L'acteur commença à longer les murs, semblant chercher quelque chose de particulier.

« Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Il doit bien y en avoir une pourtant !

-Mais…que cherchez-vous donc monsieur Bloom ?

-Ah ! La voilà ! »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers une petite plaquette rouge collée au mur, recouverte d'une petite baie vitrée. Il prit ensuite l'épée rohirrim et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Ok, maintenant, quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne paniquez pas, compris ? Restez en place. »

L'elfe et le pirate se jetèrent un regard interrogateur et inquiet, mais acquiescèrent.

« Legolas, je te conseille vivement de te boucher les oreilles. »

L'elfe leva un sourcil suspicieux avant d'obéir aux recommandations de l'acteur.

« Héhé, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça à l'école. C'est parti ! »

Avec la garde de l'épée, Orlando fracassa la baie vitrée. Une fois fait, il abaissa une toute petite manivelle qui se trouvait sur la plaquette rouge. C'est alors qu'un bruit infâme retentit dans toute la salle, plus strident que la musique, plus fracassant que des nazgul, plus agressant et assourdissant que tout le brouhaha de cette fête. Une alarme si forte et si violente que même Orlando et William durent se boucher les oreilles. Soudain, la musique disparut et des cris d'effroi se firent entendre de la foule. Celle-ci devint complètement hystérique. Tout le monde chercha en même temps à sortir de l'édifice. Les yeux ronds par la surprise, l'elfe et le pirate observèrent les gens affolés se bousculer et se masser vers toutes les sorties possibles. Le trio fut contraint de se plaquer contre le mur pour ne pas se faire piétiner par la meute d'hommes et de femmes en furie. En quelques secondes, la salle de fête fut complètement désertée.

Une fois certain que plus personne n'était présent, Orlando referma la plaquette et l'affreuse sonnerie cessa de faire son vacarme.

« Ben voilà. Satisfaits ? »

William et Legolas gardèrent la bouche entrouverte par l'étonnement avant d'ajouter :

« Mais qu'était-ce donc, par Manwë !?!

-Un hurlement sorti tout droit de l'enfer, voilà ce que c'était !

-Pas du tout. C'était une alarme d'incendie. Tous les grands édifices de mon monde en sont munis. Comme ça, quand un feu se déclare, on actionne la manivelle, l'alarme se déclenche et les gens savent qu'ils doivent sortir immédiatement avant qu'ils soient prisonniers du feu.

-Mais il n'y a aucun feu ici ! dit Will.

-Oui, mais ça, y a que nous qui le savons, dit l'acteur en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bon, dans ce cas, si le terrain est désert, profitons z'en pour chercher ce gob… IL EST LÀ ! hurla le forgeron. »

William dégaina son épée et se rua vers le comptoir où l'on servait les drinks. La créature se trouvait effectivement là et paraissait tout aussi stupéfaite par les effets de l'alarme d'incendie, mais lorsqu'elle constata qu'il restait encore des gens sur place, elle déguerpit dans l'arrière-boutique.

Legolas et Orlando suivirent leur compagnon et ils s'empressèrent de rattraper le gobelin. Ils tombèrent sur une pièce à étagères où toute la vaisselle et les boissons étaient rangées. Aucune trace du gobelin, mais il y avait une porte au bout de la pièce. Il n'avait pu que passer par cette issue. Ils la franchirent aussitôt et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'escalier de secours de l'établissement. Certains descendaient vers la cave et d'autres montaient vers le toit.

Legolas n'eut qu'à tendre l'oreille pour discerner les pas de la créature.

« Là-haut ! Il passe par le toit ! »

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et ils ne leur fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour ouvrir une autre porte qui menait sur le toit de l'édifice. Là, ils trouvèrent enfin l'objet de leur convoitise qui se tenait sur les remparts de brique. Il faisait mine de vouloir se laisser tomber dans le vide. Toutefois, Legolas savait qu'il ne chuterait pas et qu'il descendrait habilement en s'agrippant à la pierre, tel un fauve. Alors, il ne fallait pas le laisser s'enfuir vivant.

« Retourne dans l'ombre, fruit noir des ténèbres ! »

L'elfe cueillit une flèche dans son carquois, la tendit sur la corde de son arc et la décocha en direction du gobelin. Il fit mouche et la flèche se logea en plein cœur. Le choc fut violent et le gobelin faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il se crispa un instant, mais releva la tête bien haute. Il se mit alors à rire. Un rire rauque, sournois et moqueur. Irrité, Legolas encocha une seconde flèche avant que la bestiole n'utilise ses dernières forces pour déguerpir, mais le gobelin sembla avoir changé d'avis. Il descendit des remparts et marcha en direction de son agresseur, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un gobelin solitaire. À titre individuel, les gobelins étaient lâches et ne confrontaient jamais seul un assaillant… Une pensée lointaine prit alors vie en l'esprit de Legolas. Une pensée qu'il espérait fautive. Toutefois, il n'y prêta pas attention plus longtemps, car son ennemi lui adressa la parole.

« Pauvre fou ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, elfe ! »

La flèche était toujours dans son corps. On voyait l'empêne ressortir de sa poitrine et la pointe de la flèche sortait dans son dos. Pourtant, le gobelin ne semblait éprouver aucune douleur. Abasourdi, Legolas sortit une de ses dagues de son fourreau. Celui-là était coriace et il l'achèverait à coup de lame, s'il le fallait ! Il s'élança donc sur lui, prêt à le trancher en morceaux, mais aussi prêt à contrer une riposte, car le gobelin n'était pas sans arme. Il avait un cimeterre accroché à la hanche ; une arme volée aux Nains de la Moria. Legolas était ainsi prêt à toute éventualité, sauf pour ce qui s'en suivit… Le gobelin ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au contraire, il accueillit l'elfe les bras grands ouverts. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle non-réaction. Cela ne pouvait cacher que de mauvaises choses. Cependant, il était trop tard pour changer de tactique ; l'elfe avait déjà pris son élan et il sentit sa dague pénétrer la chair de la créature et s'enfoncer dans son thorax.

Durant quelques secondes, Legolas demeura immobile. Il attendit un cri, un râlement de douleur, un spasme quelconque, mais rien ne fut. Le gobelin se mit simplement à rire de plus bel. Trop secoué pour réagir, l'elfe paralysa de stupeur, tenant toujours sa dague enfoncée dans le ventre de son ennemi. Lui qui n'avait jamais raté une seule cible de toute sa vie de guerrier, lui qui était réputé pour la fatalité de chacun de ces coups… Il ne pouvait concevoir que son arme blanche et sa flèche n'aient aucun effet sur cette bête. Il dévisagea ce regard globuleux et hideux qui le considérait avec mépris et arrogance. Puis, le gobelin fit une chose encore plus déconcertante, encore plus imprévisible. D'un geste rapide, il saisit le bras qui maintenait la dague en lui et l'enfonça encore plus profondément dans sa chair. Il alla même jusqu'à la tourner sur son axe. Legolas sentit alors les entrailles du gobelin se déchirer et il fut encore plus bouleversé et mystifié.

« Tu aurais beau me réduire en charpie, ça ne me ferait rien ! lui déglutina-t-il à deux centimètres du visage. »

L'elfe se décida enfin à réagir et eut comme réflexe de se dégager le plus vite possible. Il récupéra sa dague et fit un bond en arrière. Il jeta un œil à sa lame et put constater qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang noir.

William et Orlando n'avaient rien manqué de cette scène et ils furent tout aussi consternés que leur acolyte. Ils ne purent que se regarder mutuellement et se témoigner leur stupéfaction.

Mais le trio n'était pas encore au bout de leur surprise.

Soudain, des tollés gutturales et aigus se firent entendre de part et d'autre du toit. Des grattements étranges retentirent un peu partout autour. Nerveux, William banda son épée d'une main et dégaina sa hachette de l'autre. Legolas sortit sa seconde dague et fit le tour de lui-même, cherchant du regard d'où provenaient ces bruits inquiétants, mais ces derniers semblaient venir de partout à la fois. Orlando, lui, brandit devant lui son épée rohirrim, les yeux ronds d'anxiété et une goutte de sueur à la tempe.

Le gobelin renégat sourit d'un air triomphal, montrant ses dents pourries et ébréchées. Toujours en riant, il déclara au trio :

« Courez ! Courez pour votre Salut pendant que vous le pouvez encore ! »

Ces paroles n'avaient rien de rassurant, mais il était hors de question qu'ils obéissent et qu'ils prennent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Bientôt, apparurent sur le toit des créatures pareilles au gobelin. Ses semblables l'avaient rejoints en grimpant à même les murs! À cet instant, la pensée lointaine de Legolas revint subitement lui titiller l'esprit. En effet, un gobelin ne confrontait jamais seul un ennemi et si celui-là avait brusquement renoncé à la fuite c'est parce qu'ils avaient senti la présence des siens qui venaient à sa rescousse.

Instinctivement, le trio se massa en cercle, dos à dos. Chacun observa les bestioles qui se rapprochaient et les entouraient.

William trouva ces monstres particulièrement dégoûtants. Leur peau décolorée, leurs yeux jaunes exorbités, leur nez qui n'étaient que deux crevasses au milieu du visage, leurs oreilles étirées, leurs longs pieds qui n'avaient que trois orteils ; tout inspirait la répugnance.

Legolas, de son côté, calcula rapidement leur nombre. S'il ne s'en cachait pas d'autres ailleurs, ils n'étaient alors qu'une dizaine. En temps normal, supprimer dix gobelins aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour l'elfe, mais s'ils possédaient tous la même résistance du gobelin renégat, ses chances d'en venir à bout s'amenuisaient.

Quant à Orlando, ses sentiments se partagèrent. Il fut d'abord impressionné par l'aspect physique des créatures qui se conformait au récit de Tolkien et au film de Jackson. Mais la fascination fit bien vite place à la peur, car sous ces bestioles plus vraies que nature ne se cachaient pas d'acteurs. Il s'agissait de vrais petits monstres assoiffés de sang.

Le gobelin renégat saisit la flèche prise dans son corps et la retira. Puis, il s'empara de son cimeterre et donna l'ordre à ses confrères d'attaquer.

« Tenez vous prêts ! dit le pirate.

-Prenez garde ! Ils détiennent des arcs et leurs flèches noires sont empoisonnées ! lança Legolas.

-Gulp ! Misère…balbutia Orlando. »

En grognant tel des fauves enragés, les gobelins se fondirent sur le trio en masse confuse. Vicieux et agressifs, ils assenèrent des coups de hallebardes et de cimeterres rouillés à leurs opposants et ces derniers tentèrent tant bien que mal de parer les assauts. Les trois compères se battaient, certes, mais pas en groupe. C'était du chacun pour soi alors qu'ils avaient besoin plus que jamais de s'unir et de s'aider mutuellement.

De ses dagues, Legolas lacéra et tailla du mieux qu'il le put tout ce qui passa à sa portée, mais peu importent les coups assenés, aucune des bestioles ne tomba. Entre deux mouvements de lames, il décocha une série de flèches sur des archers juchés sur les remparts de brique qui se tenaient là pour mieux viser le trio. Toutes les flèches de Legolas atteignirent leur cible, mais pas un gobelin ne fléchit ni ne renonça au combat. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empara alors de Legolas ; ces bêtes n'étaient pas seulement très résistantes, elles étaient carrément invulnérables.

Orlando, pour sa part, utilisait son épée tel un élève escrimeur maladroit. Sa lame oscillait dans l'air plus souvent qu'elle n'atteignait l'ennemi. Il se montrait cependant assez vigilant pour esquiver les attaques et fuir la trajectoire des pluies de flèches qui tombaient sur lui. À un moment, il saisit une brique dessoudée d'un rempart et la fracassa sur la tête du premier venu. Cela déstabilisa un instant l'ennemi et Orlando en profita pour lui arracher des mains son hallebarde qu'il s'empressa de jeter par-dessus bord. Moins il y avait d'armes sur le terrain, plus fortes étaient ses chances de battre ses créatures. Il planta ensuite son épée dans la poitrine du gobelin encore assommé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit la chair d'un être se déchirer dans son corps et il ne trouva pas cette sensation agréable du tout. Il n'en était qu'aux prémisses d'un guerrier débutant après tout. Mais, résigné, l'acteur continua à se battre et à se montrer au moins aussi digne que ses alter ego.

De son côté, William faisait danser son épée d'une main et, de l'autre, il tranchait des membres ennemis à l'aide de sa hachette. Malgré la sévérité de leurs blessures, les gobelins continuaient à assaillir le pirate de toute part et tout côté. Tout ce que Will pouvait faire, c'est de se défendre sans être en mesure de passer à l'offensive. Il n'avait pas assez de yeux pour anticiper à la fois les coups d'armes ennemies et les flèches noires qui sifflaient dans sa direction. Bientôt, un missile passa à deux centimètres de sa tête et il eut tout juste le temps de se pencher pour éviter qu'on lui troue le front. En l'occurrence, ce fut son couvre-chef qui en subit le coup.

« Mon chapeau ! »

Frustré, Will lança sa hachette d'où le missile avait été tiré. Un archer reçut l'arme dans le ventre de manière si violente qu'il fut projeté en arrière et tomba à la renverse. Avant qu'il ne se relève, le pirate se rua sur lui pour récupérer son obus et tenter, du même coup, d'achever la bestiole. Mais dans sa chute, il s'échappa quelque chose de l'armure effritée de l'archer. Quelque chose de rond et métallique… et cela roula aux pieds du forgeron. Intrigué, il stoppa son élan et récupéra le petit engin. Son regard devint extrêmement troublé et questionneur quand il l'examina de plus près.

L'archer sauta sur ses pieds, même si la hache était toujours enfoncée dans son ventre, et, voyant ce que Will détenait, il bondit sur lui en hurlant :

« Rends-moi ça ! Rends-moi ça sur le champ ! »

Pour éviter la créature, le pirate se jeta à terre, roula sur lui-même et se remit sur pied. Il s'éloigna rapidement, oubliant même sa hachette, et courut vers ses compagnons qui poursuivaient leur lutte acharnée.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout ! cria William. »

Entre deux coups d'épées, Orlando jeta un œil à son compagnon, curieux.

« Hein ? Arrêter de se battre ? »

Will, de l'arme qui lui restait, repoussa quelques autres gobelins avant de rétorquer :

« Battez en retraite, vous dis-je ! »

Legolas, tout en faisant grincer sa dague contre un cimeterre ennemi, répondit :

« Jamais ! »

Le pirate se fraya alors un chemin jusqu'à l'elfe, redoublant d'ardeur, tranchant et poussant tout obstacle sur son passage. Arrivé à la hauteur de Legolas, il lui saisit le bras et grogna :

« Nous n'en viendrons pas à bout ! Nos efforts sont inutiles ! Partons tout de suite !

-Pourquoi renoncer ? Vous fûtes le premier à vouloir supprimer ces bêtes avant qu'elles ne s'en prennent à … »

Legolas se pencha pour éviter une flèche qui ricocha ensuite à terre.

« …à des innocents ! Pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ? !

-Pas le temps d'expliquer ! Venez ! »

William entraîna Legolas qui le suivit à contre cœur. Puis, tous deux allèrent récupérer l'acteur qui commençait tout juste à apprécier de trancher des membres.

« Partons, monsieur Bloom ! Immédiatement !

-Quoi ?? Mais je commençais à peine à m'amuser !

-Pas de discussion !

-Ok, ok ! Comme tu veux ! »

Parmi les flèches qui continuaient à pleuvoir de partout et les gobelins qui les poursuivaient sans relâche, le trio se rendit à la porte qui les avait menés au toit. Ils la franchirent, la refermèrent et la verrouillèrent juste à temps. Des coups commencèrent à retentir dans la porte ; les gobelins étaient têtus, ils ne laisseraient pas leurs opposants s'échapper facilement.

Mais avant qu'ils ne parviennent à défoncer l'issue, il s'écoulerait au moins quelques minutes, ce qui donna un petit moment au trio pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Bon sang, Will ! J'allais les avoir ! À quoi ça sert de se cacher ?

-Cela ne vous ressemble pas de baisser les bras, maître Turner !

-Nous allons perdre notre temps ! Jamais nous ne réussirons à les battre !

-Mais…Comment ça ??

-Parce qu'ils ont « ceci » en leur possession ! »

William montra à ses compagnons l'engin métallique que le gobelin archer avait laissé tomber.

À sa vue, Legolas fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprit pas le lien entre ces gobelins et cette petite pièce de métal. Par contre, Orlando eut une tout autre réaction et il saisit enfin pourquoi rien ne pouvait tuer ces bestioles.

« Une pièce d'or avec une tête de mort ! Bon sang ! Ils sont maudits par le trésor de Cortez ! »

_À suivre_

* * *

_Au cas où mes descriptions n'étaient pas assez clairs :_

_:Boule disco_

_:projecteurs_

_:haut-parleurs_

_:camisole et mini-jupe_

_:maquillage_

**Adle Amodio : **Original le pseudo ! Oui, fallait y penser de réunir ces trois-là, mais il fallait surtout beaucoup de culot et d'audace pour mélanger deux œuvres complètement différentes avec notre propre monde à nous. Il n'y avait que deux issues possible à ce concept; un navet total ou une réussite. J'espère faire parti de la deuxième possibilité, hihi. En tout cas, bienvenue dans mon monde littéraire invraisemblable ! Plus on est de folles, plus on rit. À la prochaine !

**Kalysha** : Merci de faire acte de présence, chère excentrique et si particulière lectrice. Tu fais de la jolie prose didon ! Tu sembles écrire divinement bien… Merci pour le soutient, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Sirianna** : Oh, moi qui croyais que les folles et toi étiez deux lectrices différentes, lol. Pardon ! Merci tout de même pour le soutien !

**Supervovo** : Mille et une excuses encore une fois pour ne pas avoir mentionné ton nom au dernier chapitre ! Hihihihi, tu es mignonne quand tu parles toute seule aux persos de fics ! Je fais pareil ! Rha, on est dingues…mais on s'assume ! Merci pour l'appui vovo. C'est toujours très apprécié !

**Love Sparrow** : ENFIN ! TU AS VU LE FILM ! Il était temps ! Tant mieux si tu as aimé ! En fait, ça m'aurait beaucoup surprise si ça n'avait pas été le cas… Cours vite voir les deux autres ! C'est très touchant quand tu me dis qu'il n'y a que ma fic qui te fait rêver, mais allons, ne déprime pas ! La vie est belle ! Y a plein de merveilles partout ! Sda et PotC par exemple ! Hihi. Quand mon moral est plus bas, je me tape ces films et toute mélancolie disparaît ! En tout cas, merci de me lire avec autant de conviction et de frénésie, ça me motive beaucoup, énormément. Je te souhaite une belle année 2005 à toi aussi ; beaucoup de rêves, de fantaisies, de joies, de légèretés…bref, ce que tu veux ! À bientôt. Ah, tiens, au fait… Hem, ne le dis à personne, mais…Jack s'amène au prochain chap !

**Scat **: Tiens en relisant ta review, je me suis demandée si je t'avais bien envoyé les fameux dessins que tu demandais… J'ai une petite mémoire, arf. Tiens, je suis contente que tu aies espéré le retour de Eyma. Tu es l'une des seules qui apprécient ce personnage, lol. En ce qui concerne l'Être Infâme, il ne se pointera qu'à la toute fin, hélas. Patience ! Et merci encore pour tout, sincèrement !

**Dinwen** : Je peux te répondre tout de suite ; non, je n'ai pas prévu que Orlando rencontre ses partenaires. Du moins, pas des gens qui travaillent avec lui comme Viggo ou Johnny. Mais t'inquiètes, le trio aura l'occasion de faire d'autres rencontres tout aussi intéressantes et horripilantes ! Merci pour ton appui continuel. Ça fait chaud au cœur !

**Morwen **: Savais-tu que ton pseudo est le prénom d'un personnage de jeu video inspiré du Seigneur des Anneaux ? Dans ce jeu fascinant, Morwen est une rohirrim orpheline qui se bat pour la paix des Terres du Milieu. C'est génial comme jeu ! Si tu as une console et que tu aimes les jeux videos ; je te le conseille. Ça s'appelle The Lord of the Rings ; The Third Age. Enfin, pour en revenir à ton commentaire, oui tout un charme que Orli tue quelqu'un, mais faut bien qu'il fasse son baptême du meurtre parce qu'il est loin d'en avoir fini ! En ce qui concerne Errance, je crois que tu as raison ; c'était pas brillant d'avoir mentionné le nom de Viggo dans le résumé. Mais, tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de changer d'idée en ce qui concerne ta proposition de traduire en anglais. L'ennui, c'est que (ne le prends pas mal) j'ignore tes compétences. Tu vois, le boulot de traducteur ce n'est pas de tout repos, je crois. Faut rester fidèle au récit et lui rendre justice… Alors, si tu es toujours intéressée, j'aimerais bien voir ce que tu sais faire en matière de traduction… Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une démonstration en traduisant un bout de ma fic ? Un paragraphe avec des dialogues, n'importe lequel, choisis. Mais bon, c'est comme tu veux hein, je ne force rien. En attendant, je te remercie encore de me lire avec fidélité ! À bientôt !

**Lilylilas** : « L'homme est un singe avec des clefs de char ». Mouahahah ! C'est bien vrai ! Qui est ce comédien ? Je le connais sûrement puisqu'on est du même coin ! En tout cas, il n'y a rien de plus vrai ; l'humain est con. On est une sous-espèce ! Vive les elfes ! Eux ils ont de la claaaaaaaaass…Hem… Bref, mille mercis, mille révérences pour ton soutien continuel. C'est très encourageant !

**Erika **: Trois Orlando pour le prix d'un…mmhh….fantasme, fantasme, fantasme… Arf, je suis un cas incurable. Enfin, par chance qu'il y a les fics pour rêver un peu !

**Aéléa** : Bonjour petite hobbite chérie d'amour en sucre à croquer ! Comment ça va le boulot de mère par alliance ? Moi, être marraine c'est pas de tout repos ! Mais j'adooooooore ! Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un message de la bande ! Tant mieux si ma fin t'a fait rager ! Mdr ! J'adore provoquer le lecteur, hin hiin hin. La preuve, la fin de ce chapitre-ci est tout aussi frustrante ! Je suis démoniaque ! Mouahahha ! Enfin, merci encore beaucoup pour le soutien ! Embrasse ton chat pour moi ! Bisoux !

**Clem** : Merci chère jumelle de mon cœur pour ton soutien, tes conseils et tes corrections ! VIVE LA LOWA !

**Marie-Eve** : Moi j'ai l'Unique et la feuille de Lorien. Je suis une fan accro au SdA. J'ai les figurines de tous les personnages. Arf, je suis grave… Bref, merci de ta patience (parce que je suis vraiment trop lente pour publier la suite) et de ton soutien continuel toujours très apprécié !

**Eleclya** : Toujours la première à reviewer ! Tant mieux si la débarcation dans le monde de Orlando t'a plue ! Mais avec ce qui s'est passé dans la boite de nuit, j'espère que ça t'a plus ça aussi ! Moi j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire cette scène ; trop marrant les deux garces qui draguent le duo ! Arf, je suis pitoyable, je ris de mes propres actions que je vais faire aux personnages… Bref, merci encore pour tout tout tout ! J'apprécie toujours tes commentaires encourageants et motivants !


	19. Maudits soient ils

_Chapitre dédié à Love Sparrow. Pourquoi? La réponse est dans son pseudo!_

**Chapitre 18**

**Maudits soient-ils**

Alors que de grands fracas retentissaient contre la porte du toit, nos trois compagnons étaient toujours accroupis dans les escaliers de la boîte de nuit, essoufflés et étonnés…

BAAM!

« Ils ont les pièces du trésor! Je n'en reviens pas! C'est pas possible… »

« Mais…qu'ont-elles de si particulier ces pièces? »

« Il y a donc une autre brèche par laquelle les gobelins sont passés; une brèche qui mène forcément à mon monde, quelque part dans les Caraïbes. Je ne vois pas de quelle manière ils auraient pu tomber sur le Trésor de Cortes autrement... »

BAAM!

« En tout cas, tu avais raison Will; déjà que les gobelins sont coriaces, si en plus ils deviennent immortels, c'est peine perdue! »

« Vous connaissez aussi les pouvoirs que renferment ces pièces, monsieur Bloom? »

« Des pouvoirs? questionna l'elfe. »

BAAM!

« Évidemment que je les connais! Mince, comment ils ont fait pour les dénicher? Le trésor est sur une île qui ne se trouve sur aucune carte, non? »

« Je l'ignore. Personne ne peut atteindre l'Isla de la Muerta…à moins qu'une autre brèche les eût menés directement là-bas… »

« Mes seigneurs, est-ce que vous pourriez seulement m'expli… »

« Oui, mais sur le trésor c'est pas écrit : « Prenez et devenez immortels » ! Comment ça se fait qu'ils sont au courant de la malédiction? »

BAAM!

« Quelqu'un leur a sans doute révélé la vraie nature du trésor. »

« Dites-moi, vous m'écoutez? »

« Tu penses que ça pourrait être…Jack? Oui, c'est ça! Y a qu'un fou comme Jack qui pourrait livrer ce trésor à ces monstres! »

« Ne faisons pas de conclusions hâtives. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que Jack a réellement fait une telle chose…quoique cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à peine… »

« À moins que ce soit un coup de l'Être Infâme? supposa l'acteur. »

« En effet, c'est une possibilité, dit le forgeron. »

BAAM!

« Je… »

« Ça devient mélangeant cette histoire de Fusion. D'abord, on cherchait une brèche menant à la Moria et là qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Chercher une brèche qui débouche sur les Caraïbes? »

« Ne serait-il pas mieux de… »

« Lever la malédiction est d'abord fondamental, coupa Will. »

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça? »

« Il faut récupérer toutes les pièces et saigner les gobelins. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! »

« **DARTHO! »**

Orlando et William stoppèrent leur élan d'interrogation et de stupéfaction, puis regardèrent l'elfe d'un air ahuri. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus qu'on l'ignore et ne put se retenir de lâcher un cri dans sa propre langue pour mettre fin à l'emportement de ses alter ego.

« Je vous prie de clarifier la situation! Je ne saisis rien à cette histoire de trésor maudit! »

BAAM! **BAAM!**

La porte du toit commençait à se déformer sous les nombreux coups des gobelins.

« Pas le temps! Ils vont bientôt défoncer l'issue! »

« Le plus important à savoir, monsieur Legolas, c'est que cette pièce d'or rend immortel le premier qui s'en empare. C'est pour cette raison que les gobelins sont invincibles; ils possèdent tous une pièce! »

« Quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'on ne peut les achever? Après tout, je suis également immortel, mais on peut tout de même me tuer. »

« C'est pas le même genre d'immortalité. Eux, ils sont ni morts ni vivants; des zombis quoi. »

« Une sorte de spectre fait de chair et d'os? »

« Oui, si vous voulez. »

« Un peu comme l'Armée des Morts qui vous a aidé dans la Bataille du Pelennor. »

« Je vois. Y a-t-il un moyen de conjurer le sort? »

« Ouais, mais il faut réfléchir à un plan! Partons d'ici! »

Le temps de prendre son souffle était écoulé; il fallait déguerpir de cette Boîte au plus vite. La retraite ne plaisait pas du tout au pirate et à l'elfe, eux qui avaient l'habitude de confronter tout danger sans fléchir, mais Orlando avait raison; il fallait se retirer pour préparer une stratégie d'attaque quelconque. Ils descendirent donc les escaliers pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée afin de sortir par la porte principale et ensuite se fondre dans le brouhaha de la ville; seul moyen de camouflage efficace. Cependant, leur tentative d'évasion fut bien vite compromise, car d'autres cris stridents retentirent du sous-sol et, bientôt, apparurent dans les marches une seconde troupe de gobelins.

Le trio s'arrêta au beau milieu de l'escalier, consterné.

« Sacrebleu! Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent d'en bas! s'exclama Will. »

Le premier réflexe de Orlando fut de faire volte face et de remonter les marches, mais il se souvint rapidement qu'il y avait toujours les gobelins du toit qui ne tarderaient pas à mettre en pièce la porte qui les retenait.

« Nous sommes pris dans un étau! déclara Legolas. »

Les gobelins du sous-sol arrivèrent, certains grimpant à même les murs, cimeterres entre les dents. D'autres sautaient de rampe d'escalier en rampe d'escalier, lâchant leurs cris de guerre insipides et aigus. Ils bloquèrent la sortie qui menait au rez-de-chaussée et commencèrent à se rassembler autour de leurs prochaines proies. Le trio brandit ses armes et se massa dans les marches, jetant à la fois des regards inquiets vers la porte du toit et sur la dizaine de créatures dans les escaliers qui se moquait de leur fâcheuse posture à travers des rires rauques et perçants.

Tous trois considérèrent gravement leurs assaillants. Ces derniers semblaient attendre que la tension monte; ils aimaient contempler la crainte sur le visage identique de leurs adversaires. Pour leur part, le trio remarqua quelques choses de brillant à moitié cachés dans les armures, les carquois et les ceintures des gobelins; tous portaient les pièces d'or de Cortes, ce qui n'était guère encourageant pour nos aventuriers… Et durant ces quelques secondes où les deux camps s'observaient mutuellement, un fait étrange attira l'attention de Orlando; certains gobelins portaient en guise d'armes une rame en bois, faite pour les chaloupes. L'acteur fut très intrigué par cette constatation. Il se doutait bien que les gobelins avaient coutume de prendre sous la main tout ce qui pouvait leur servir à attaquer un ennemi, mais il s'agissait là de gobelins de la Moria et ils n'avaient pas de chaloupes à leur disposition puisqu'il n'y avait aucune rivière ou fleuve dans les profondeurs des Mines. Alors, où avaient-ils bien pu se procurer ces avirons? Puis, Orlando remarqua quelque chose d'encore plus stupéfiant; une des bestioles portait sur son crâne un chapeau. Un chapeau en cuir abîmé, de forme triangulaire…

« Hey! Mais… Ce serait pas le tricorne de… »

Will, de son côté, avait déjà noté le chapeau et interrompit l'acteur.

« Jack! »

Beaucoup de marins portaient des tricornes dans les Caraïbes, mais l'instinct de William le poussa à croire que celui-ci appartenait à son étrange ami. Will adopta alors un regard angoissé, car ce chapeau était une preuve que ces gobelins avaient bien trouvé un moyen de se rendre dans son monde et tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient rencontré Jack Sparrow sur leur chemin. À moins que ce ne fut le contraire et que Jack ait trouvé une brèche par inadvertance qui l'eût mené dans la Mort-ria? Les suppositions s'avéraient nombreuses, mais une chose demeurait pourtant sure et certaine; Jack était tombé sur les gobelins, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et si on avait réussi à lui substituer son chapeau (lui qui ne se séparait jamais de ce qui pouvait le définir comme étant Capitaine de navire), cela voulait donc dire qu'il lui était arrivé malheur. Alors, le regard angoissé de Will se modifia en profonde animosité et, d'un geste impulsif, il se jeta sur la bestiole au tricorne, oubliant ainsi sa position d'infériorité.

« Mécréant! Où as-tu pris ce chapeau! hurla-t-il en lui arrachant le couvre-chef de la tête. »

La bête se retrouva plaquée contre un mur d'escalier, lame d'épée sous la gorge. La réaction du pirate ne fit que déclencher la fureur de la bande de gobelins et ceux-ci tentèrent aussitôt de se ruer sur William. Toutefois, un bruit sec et aigu retentit et stoppa la troupe dans son élan. Legolas venait de lâcher une flèche qui se logea dans le front d'une des créatures. Cette dernière tituba un peu, puis s'arracha la flèche du crâne. La horde jeta alors son dévolu sur l'elfe qui ne tarda pas à s'emparer de ses dagues pour bien accueillir l'ennemi. Orlando ne manqua pas non plus l'occasion de faire valoir ses talents de ruse et, bien qu'il sût que rien ne pouvait tuer les gobelins, il fit en sorte de les mettre hors d'état de nuire temporairement. Ainsi, il assomma le premier venu et lui coinça la tête entre deux barreaux de rampe d'escalier. Puis, avec l'aide de l'elfe, ils se servirent des marches à leur avantage; en enfonçant la garde de leurs armes dans la poitrine d'un gobelin, ils le firent basculer dans les escaliers et la bestiole chuta et roula sur elle-même avant de s'étaler sur les siens qui perdirent pied à leur tour.

William, quant à lui, ne se préoccupait pas du tout de ses compagnons qui s'efforçaient de protéger ses arrières. Le jeune forgeron brûlait d'envie de couper en rondelles le gobelin qu'il tenait à sa merci, mais il se retint. Il fallait que la bestiole parle, qu'elle lui dise où était Jack et qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait.

« Où as-tu pris ce chapeau! répéta-t-il. »

Même s'il était étouffé par la pression de l'arme sur sa gorge, le gobelin parvint à rire et à déglutir :

« Hin, hin, hin. Au même endroit où j'ai trouvé cette épée! »

La bête baissa ses yeux jaunes à sa hanche et Will constata qu'un fleuret, arme de facture anglaise, pendait à sa ceinture. Il s'agissait de l'arme de Jack; Will la connaissait que trop bien étant donné qu'il avait déjà croisé le fer avec le pirate.

« Violations! Forban! »

D'un mouvement brutal, il arracha l'épée de la ceinture et la croisa contre la sienne autour du cou du gobelin, donnant l'impression qu'il tenait en main une paire de ciseaux géante.

« Où est l'homme à qui tu as pillé ses effets! PARLE!»

D'une voix sarcastique et peu effrayée par les menaces, la créature répliqua :

« Celui que tu cherches est au sous-sol. Hin hin hin… »

William fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son interlocuteur, ébranlé par cette révélation. Jack, au sous-sol de cette boîte de nuit? Était-ce possible?

Le forgeron resta bouche bé et le gobelin profita de son inattention pour se défaire de sa poigne. Il s'empara d'une hallebarde de fortune qui pendait dans un étui accroché à son dos et il chercha aussitôt à la lui planter en plein cœur, mais il se fit immédiatement embrocher par une dague de Legolas, ce dernier ayant repéré à temps les intentions meurtrières du gobelin. L'elfe imita ensuite l'acteur en lui enfonçant la tête entre deux barreaux de rampe, puis s'adressa au pirate, toujours perturbé.

« William, que vous a-t-il dit pour que vous baissiez votre garde ainsi! »

BAAM! **BAAAAM!**

Quelques derniers coups retentirent dans la porte du toit, puis on entendit cette dernière se fendre complètement. Des bruits de pas martelèrent alors les marches et des hurlements carnassiers résonnèrent dans tout l'établissement.

« On a pas le temps! Sortons d'ici au plus vite! »

Avant que les gobelins qui avaient déboulé une partie des escaliers ne se relèvent, Orlando se dirigea immédiatement vers l'issue qui aboutissait au rez-de-chaussée. Il fut suivi de l'elfe, également pressé de fuir l'édifice. Par contre, William resta planté sur place et déclara :

« Pas question! Allons au sous-sol! Dépêchons! »

« Quoi! Ça va pas! »

Le forgeron ne fit pas attention à l'acteur et s'engouffra au fond des escaliers, sautant adroitement par-dessus la rampe dans laquelle deux gobelins se tortillaient la tête dans tous les sens pour se délivrer des barreaux- ce qui lui évita par la même occasion de faire face aux autres créatures qui s'étaient déjà remis sur pied après leur chute, puis disparut de la vue de Legolas et Orlando.

« Il a perdu la raison, le dindon! »

Exaspéré, Legolas se lança à sa poursuite, cognant sur son passage quelques bestioles qui tentaient de lui bloquer le chemin. Orlando, voyant les gobelins du toit se ruer dans sa direction, paniqua et s'empressa de rejoindre ses alter ego. Cependant, il eut droit à un coup de rame de chaloupe sur la tête de la part d'un des gobelins déjà relevés et il fit, malgré lui, le reste de la descente des escaliers en dégringolant sur lui-même pour finalement atterrir au sous-sol sur les fesses avec, en prime, quelques oiseaux qui tournaient autour de sa tête.

« Ouille ouille ouille! »

Legolas se dépêcha de le remettre sur pied.

« Vous allez bien, maître Bloom? »

« À merveille! répondit l'acteur à travers un sourire niais et confus. D'habitudes, j'ai une doublure pour faire les cascades à ma place! »

William se trouvait devant une autre porte sur laquelle où pouvait lire « Conciergerie ». Il se tourna vers ses acolytes et les somma de le suivre à nouveau.

« Pressons-nous! »

« Vous voulez qu'on entre là-dedans? »

« Il n'y pas d'autres issue au sous-sol; c'est donc de là que les gobelins ont surgi. Rentrez, vite! dit le forgeron en ouvrant la porte. »

Legolas la franchit, suivi d'un Orlando boiteux. William referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui et, évidemment, tous les gobelins se ruèrent sur elle. Encore une fois, le trio se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac, car ils n'avaient abouti que dans un grand placard. L'elfe se saisit du manche d'un balai et le passa entre la poignée de la porte et le mur afin de bloquer l'accès. Puis, Orlando et William prirent tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce qui pouvait servir à barricader l'issue; seaux d'eau, serpillière, chaises, patère du concierge, aspirateur central, poubelles, etc. Tout ce qui pouvait retarder l'arrivée des gobelins fut placé contre la porte. Une fois que ce fut fait, Orlando ronchonna :

« Eh ben, bravo Will! On a manqué la seule occasion de déguerpir de cette boite! Pourquoi tu nous as emmené ici, à la fin! »

« Le gobelin qui avait le chapeau de Jack m'a dit qu'on le trouverait ici! rétorqua William en lui brandissant ledit chapeau et le fleuret sous le nez. »

« Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien ici, bon sang! Tu t'es fais avoir, Will! C'était une ruse pour pas qu'on s'enfuie et qu'on leur échappe! »

Pendant que Orlando et William se chamaillaient, Legolas inspecta rapidement les environs et il fut attiré vers le mur opposé à la porte. Une curieuse énergie s'en dégageait; une émanation de pouvoir que seuls des êtres sensibles tels que les elfes étaient en mesure de ressentir. Titillé, il examina une grande armoire placée contre le mur. Sur les étagères, reposaient différentes fioles et bouteilles contenant des liquides de toutes sortes (savons, détachants, décapants). Soudain, une vibrante douleur frappa l'elfe à la tête. Une migraine si forte qu'il dut se tenir le crâne à deux mains. Ses genoux fléchirent et il grinça des dents.

Son malaise mit vite un terme à la querelle de l'acteur et du forgeron.

« Legolas? Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Legolas? »

Tous deux voulurent se rapprocher de leur compagnon, intrigués et soucieux, mais ils se firent aussitôt assaillir par la même douleur violente qui leur martela le cerveau et les paralysa sur place tout autant que l'elfe.

« Aie! Pas encore! »

« Sacrebleu! C'est la troisième fois que cela nous arrive depuis le début de la mission! »

« Valar! On dirait des couteaux qui me transpercent le crâne! »

La douleur persista encore quelques instants, puis s'estompa aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était déclarée.

« Pourquoi ce mal nous frappe toujours tous les trois en même temps? questionna Orlando. »

« Je l'ignore, mais n'avez-vous pas remarqué que les deux premières fois, nous nous trouvions à proximité d'une brèche? dit William. »

« C'est juste. D'autant plus que j'ai ressenti une étrange énergie provenant de cette armoire. »

« Mmhh, vous pensez à ce que je pense? demanda l'acteur à ses alter ego. »

« Je crois bien que si! déclara William en jetant un regard complice à l'elfe. »

Le trio tira alors la grande armoire du mur et ils firent une découverte qui confirma immédiatement leurs doutes et qui expliqua la raison pour laquelle tous les gobelins se massaient exclusivement dans cette boîte de nuit et pas ailleurs dans la ville.

« Un passage vers un autre monde! s'exclama Orlando. »

« Je le savais! Les gobelins viennent de là-bas! »

« Je comprends maintenant le sens des paroles de Eyma, dit Legolas. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'elle nous avait révélé? De tous les êtres de nos trois mondes, nous fûmes les seuls à sentir le début de la Fusion. C'est pour cette raison qu'une migraine nous frappe chaque fois que nous nous trouvons à proximité d'une brèche; c'est notre manière de réagir à la destruction des frontières qui séparent nos réalités! »

« Oui, c'est logique! acquiesça l'acteur. Encore qu'on ignore pourquoi c'est nous trois et pas personne d'autre…»

« Et moi j'ai toujours cette sensation de déjà vu, rétorqua William en dévisageant le passage. »

« Déjà vu? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas? Dans l'Île de la Tortue, lorsque nous avons découvert la brèche menant dans les montagnes, la vue de ce trou béant m'était étrangement familière et j'ai eu la même curieuse impression quand nous avons trouvé la brèche gardée par des militaires. »

BAAMM ! BAAAM!

« Heu… Hem… C'est très fascinant tous ces mystères, mais dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a une horde de gobelins enragés et immortels à nos trousses! dit Orlando. »

« Traversons la brèche. C'est notre seule issue de secours, proposa le forgeron. »

« Et si on tombe dans la Moria? Là, on se fera accueillir par des centaines de petits monstres! »

« Nous n'avons guère le choix, seigneur Orlando. Nous ne pouvons rester enfermés ici. Je connais les ténèbres de la Moria et j'en garde un souvenir plutôt amer, mais mon expérience des lieux nous sera sans doute utile pour nous en échapper.»

BAAM!

« Allons-y! »

William sauta dans le trou béant le premier et les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Ils aboutirent alors dans une grotte sombre.

« Heu… Est-ce qu'on est dans les cavernes de la Moria? »

Legolas scruta les alentours et il ne vit aucunes runes sculptées dans la pierre. Il s'agissait d'une grotte à son état pur; aucun indice que les nains avaient travaillé le roc.

« Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit, dit Legolas qui gardait pourtant un souvenir très précis des Mines. »

Il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive en ces lieux. Tout était silencieux. On entendait que des gouttelettes s'échapper des nombreuses stalactites de la caverne.

« Eh ben, au moins, on est seuls ici; pas de traces de gobelins enragés, dit l'acteur. Enfin… mis à part ceux qui nous talonnent en ce moment… »

« De grands rochers nous entourent, dit l'elfe. Si nous parvenions à en pousser un ou deux sur la brèche, nous retarderions davantage leur arrivée. »

« T'as raison. Essayons. »

Legolas et Orlando unirent leurs forces et commencèrent à pousser, de peine et de misère, un grand rocher imposant.

« Maître Dindon, votre aide ne serait pas de refus! »

Le forgeron semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Son regard était perdu sur la brèche; il la fixa sans relâche.

« Hey oh? Will, on te parle! »

Soudain, le jeune pirate sortit de transe et déclara :

« Je comprends tout maintenant! »

« Que dites-vous? »

« Je me souviens! »

« Tu te souviens de quoi? »

« La brèche, je sais pourquoi elle m'est familière! Avant de perdre conscience pour la première fois, tout juste avant d'être amené dans l'abyme de Eyma, j'ai vu les nuages prendre une forme étrange dans le ciel. Ayant l'esprit nébuleux et confus, je n'ai pas su ce que c'était, mais à présent je me souviens; c'était une brèche qui se formait! _(réf, chap 1)_ Il y a donc un passage juste au-dessus de Port-Royal! Mon dieu, Elizabeth est en danger! »

« T'es sur de ce que tu dis? »

« Certain! Il faut à tout prix trouver un moyen de se rendre dans mon monde; qui peut savoir ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la brèche à Port-Royal! Les habitants ne sont pas préparés à contrer une attaque de militaire en peau de vache malade ni de Rohirrim furieux et encore moins de Wargs ou je ne sais quelle autre créature! Rappelez-vous le village massacré de Tortuga; il faut éviter que la même chose se produise à Port-Royal! »

« Pas de panique, Will! »

« Une chose à la fois, maître Turner! Du calme! Il faut d'abord s'occuper de ces gobelins qui ne tarderont pas à relancer une attaque. »

« Au diable les gobelins! Sortons d'ici et trouvons une brèche qui mène à mon monde! »

« Ressaisissez-vous, Seigneur William! Je connais ces créatures mieux que vous. Nous avons traqué et voulu tuer l'un des leurs et cela n'a fait qu'attisé leur hargne. Maintenant qu'ils sont provoqués à souhait, croyez-moi, ils nous poursuivront sans cesse. Qui pourra ensuite porter secours à votre dame si nous nous faisons assassiner? »

Le forgeron serra les poings. Il détestait ne pas obtenir le dernier mot, surtout quand il s'agissait de devoir donner raison au lutin. Mais Will, à part être un combattant chevronné, était un fervent amoureux et de savoir que sa fiancée se trouvait peut-être en danger suffisait à lui faire perdre toute notion de rationalité. Qui plus est, les mystères entourant le chapeau et le fleuret de Jack n'augmentaient que davantage son inquiétude. Toutefois, il dût se prendre en main et garder son sang-froid, car il était vrai que la situation actuelle constituait une priorité à régler. Lentement, Will desserra les poings et respira un bon coup avant de répondre :

« Soit. Vous n'avez pas tort. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il aida ses compagnons à pousser le grand rocher devant la brèche. Une fois fait, Orlando s'essuya le front en sueurs et dit sur un ton essoufflé :

« Ouf! Ça devrait les retenir pour un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, à présent? »

« Il faudrait savoir dans quelle réalité nous sommes exactement, dit le forgeron. »

« Si nous nous trouvons en Terre du Milieu, ce n'est pas dans les sous terrains de la Moria, affirma Legolas. »

« Peut-être qu'on est dans les Cavernes du Gouffre de Helm? »

« Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, maître Bloom, car il fait plutôt sombre ici alors que dans les Grottes Scintillantes, tout est illuminé, d'où leurs noms. »

Will, de son côté, constata que la voûte de la grotte était formée de sorte que la lumière extérieure pouvait s'infiltrer à quelques endroits, étalant des rais bleus nacrés sur le sol rocailleux. Par la faible intensité des rayons, Will put en déduire ainsi qu'il faisait également nuit dans ce monde.

« Où que nous soyons, seule la lune éclaire les environs. Si les gobelins réussissent à nous atteindre, vous aurez l'occasion, monsieur Legolas, de voir les véritables effets de la malédiction de Cortes. »

« Et quels sont ces effets, seigneur William? »

« Vous le découvrirez bien par vous-mêmes… »

Orlando savait exactement à quoi le forgeron faisait allusion. Dans son esprit, il osa alors imaginer une vingtaine de gobelins -créatures déjà extrêmement répugnantes- se transformer sous les rayons de la lune en des zombis que seuls quelques morceaux de peau en décomposition couvraient leurs squelettes.

« Beurk! Ce sera pas beau à voir, les gars! »

« Amplement d'accord avec vous, Orlando. Tâchons de sortir d'ici. La fuite ne me plait guère, mais l'idée de confronter ces créatures à nouveau m'enchante encore moins, déclara William.»

Legolas fit un tour d'horizon et constata que de multiples tunnels se présentaient devant eux.

« Il faudrait d'abord savoir quelle embouchure est celle qui nous conduira à la sortie. »

Will sentit que l'air était humide, signe que la grotte se trouvait près d'une étendue d'eau. Il s'éloigna quelque peu de la brèche, puis découvrit effectivement qu'un petit cours d'eau serpentait entre les rochers et les stalagmites.

« Nous n'avons qu'à suivre ce ruisseau. En remontant à la source, nous trouverons notre sortie… mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

William put voir quelque chose scintiller à travers l'onde. Il se pencha sur la rive et vit au fond de ce ruisseau ce qu'il avait déjà vu autrefois en un endroit similaire : des diamants, de l'or et des colliers de perle. La lumière se fit alors en son esprit.

« La Isla de la Muerta! Nous sommes dans le port d'amarrage de la Perle Noire! »

« La Perle Noire? Comment une perle peut-elle être noire? »

« La Perle c'est le nom du bateau de Jack, Legolas. T'es sur de ce que tu dis, Will? questionna Orlando. »

Will cueillit dans la marre un poignée d'or et la montra à ses compagnons.

« Regardez! Il n'y a que dans l'Isla de la Muerta que l'on peut tendre la main et se retrouver plus riche que le Roi d'Angleterre! »

« T'as raison! Ben ça! Tu parles d'un coup de chance! C'est donc ici que les gobelins se sont procurés les pièces du Trésor Maudit! Après, ils ont traversé la brèche et se sont infiltrés dans la ville de ma réalité! »

« Sans doute, mais cela ne nous explique toujours pas de quelle manière ils sont arrivés dans le monde de maître Turner. »

« Peu importe! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie? »

« Heu… Que le coffre au trésor de Cortes n'est pas loin et qu'on a encore une chance de conjurer le sort? »

« Non! Cela signifie que Port Royal est à notre portée que l'on peut aller secourir Elizabeth! »

« Tsst! L'amour rend vraiment aveugle! On est sur une île impossible à trouver, vieux, et on a aucun bateau à notre disposition! »

« Ah… Oui, c'est juste, répliqua Will, contrarié. »

« Puisque nous sommes prisonniers de cette île de toute façon, pourquoi n'essayons-nous pas de lever la malédiction? Il nous faut le coffre de ce Cortes pour que cela fonctionne, vous dites? »

« Ouais, c'est un des éléments nécessaires. »

« Il faut aussi imprégner le sang de la personne sur la pièce qu'il a prise et ensuite remettre l'or à sa place, dans le coffre. »

« Alors, commençons d'abord par trouver ledit coffre. Nous verrons plus tard de quelle manière nous leur substituerons les pièces d'or. »

Legolas s'élança sur les rochers et longea le ruisseau, accompagnés de ses acolytes. Durant leur petite balade nocturne, ils eurent l'occasion de rencontrer quelques crabes perdus sur la berge, ainsi que des ossements étendus sur la pierre- probablement les restes d'un corps de pirate dont la vie fut écourtée de manière brutale-. Plus ils s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte, plus la voie d'eau s'élargit et plus on vit d'or, de saphirs et de rubis étalés ça et là dans l'eau et sur la rocaille algueuse.

«Tous ses trésors me rappèlent étrangement le butin qui se trouvait dans la caverne du dragon Smaug. »

« Ah, parce qu'il y a même des dragons en Terre du Milieu, monsieur Legolas? Décidément, êtes-vous certain de ne pas habiter dans un livre de contes de fées? »

Legolas feint l'ignorance tandis que les yeux de Orlando pétillaient de contemplation tellement la quantité de richesses qui se trouvaient sur son chemin l'alléchait.

« Tu crois que Jack m'en voudrait si je lui prenais un ou deux rubis? »

« Qu'en sais-je? À l'heure qu'il est, peut-être n'est-il même plus en mesure d'en vouloir à quiconque… »

« Seigneur Orlando, n'aviez-vous pas mentionné que votre métier d'acteur vous apportait déjà richesse et gloire? Ne connaissez-vous donc pas le mot « satiété »? rétorqua l'elfe sur un ton de demi reproche. »

« Ok ok, j'ai rien dit, chère conscience improvisée… soupira l'acteur en détournant à contre cœur son regard des rubis. »

« J'entends un chant, dit subitement Legolas, les oreilles en alerte. »

« Hein? »

« Un homme chante. Par là-bas! »

L'elfe suivit le son de la voix qu'il entendait et bientôt, le trio fut suffisamment près pour que William soit en mesure de distinguer à son tour la ritournelle.

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot._

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho! _

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. _

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. _

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack…"_

« Je connais cette chanson… Elizabeth la chantait souvent quand nous étions enfants. »

« C'est pas la voix de Jack qu'on entend? »

« Mais oui! C'est bien lui! Le gobelin ne m'avait donc pas menti! Il est ici! »

William, plein d'espoir, se précipita dans le tunnel, suivant toujours la voix comme repère. Après avoir enjambé une butte d'or et de diamants, il se retrouva enfin au point central du port d'amarrage de la Perle Noire, là où les récoltes d'or recouvraient chaque centimètre de roc. Il reconnut immédiatement le fameux autel qui se trouvait au centre de la caverne. À son sommet, le coffre de Cortes était toujours en évidence, illuminé par un rai de lune qui se frayait un chemin à travers une fissure de la voûte. Seulement, une silhouette jonchait le couvercle.

Orlando rejoignit son confrère et reconnut lui aussi le point central de l'Isla de la Muerta. Il se serait cru au beau milieu d'un décor du film.

« Eh ben! C'est pareil que dans mes souvenirs! »

L'acteur remarqua également la silhouette sur le coffre. Il s'approcha et, par la simple vue d'un grand bandeau rouge qui entourait la tête de la silhouette, il reconnut immédiatement l'énigmatique personnage qu'était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore noté la présence du trio. Il avait la tête penchée et chantonnait toujours sa petite litanie sur un ton ennuyé et peu enthousiaste. Ses pieds étaient attachés à même le coffre de Cortes et ses mains étaient ligotées, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se tourner les pouces pour autant. Visiblement, Jack se trouvait en mauvaise posture et au ton de sa chanson, tout portait à croire que cela faisait des heures qu'il gisait là et qu'il commençait à trouver le temps long…

« Jack! cria Will. »

En un cliquetis de bijoux et de catogans, une tête se releva et se tourna en direction du nom qu'on venait d'interpeller.

« On m'appelle? »

William et Orlando se précipitèrent vers l'autel, l'un excité à l'idée de rencontrer le « vrai » Jack Sparrow et l'autre trop ravi de revoir son allié vivant.

« À la grâce de Dieu, vous êtes toujours en vie! »

Jack leva un sourcil.

« M'étonnerais que Dieu ait quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans! Oh! Mais… Mais c'est….mmmhh… »

Le pirate leva ses grands yeux noirs et vit deux jeunes gens se ressembler étrangement. Il toisa du regard Orlando de la tête au pied et en un frissonnement de moustache, il lui adressa la parole.

« Ta tête me dit quelque chose toi. Est-ce que je t'aurais déjà menacé par le passé? »

« Moi non, mais lui, oui! »

Jack roula les yeux en direction de Will et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il parut enfin reconnaître le forgeron.

« WILL! Jeune gaillard! Comme je suis heureux de te voir! Dans mes bras, mon gars! »

Jack tenta vainement de tendre les bras, mais il se souvint aussitôt que ses mains étaient liées ensemble.

« Hem… Quoi de plus humiliant pour un pirate de se faire attacher comme un chien à sa niche. »

William eut un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles par le seul fait de réentendre les propos sans queue ni tête de son allié. Il était soulagé d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un de son monde, qui lui soit familier. À voyager ainsi loin de sa réalité, à côtoyer des elfes, des aigles, des rohirrim, des militaires et des danseurs bacchantes, la présence d'un être de sa dimension commençait à lui manquer, fut-elle aussi farfelue que celle de Jack.

« Je suis plus qu'heureux de vous revoir aussi! »

« Tu tombes du ciel, ma foi! D'où sors-tu, moussaillon? »

« C'est une longue histoire! »

Legolas se présenta aux côtés de ses compagnons et observa un instant l'individu assis sur le coffre. Pour l'elfe, un pirate de son monde avait d'habitude une apparence presque aussi répugnante qu'un orque. Les corsaires d'Umbar qu'il avait rencontrés par le passé, possédaient tous un regard empli de hargne et de cruauté tandis que la personne devant lui n'arborait aucune de ces particularités. En fait, il paraissait aussi éberlué qu'un hobbit et mal élevé comme un sauvage du pays de Dun. Cependant, il n'en fit guère mention et se contenta de s'incliner, comme tout seigneur se devait de faire lors d'une nouvelle rencontre.

Quant à Jack, il considéra les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant lui et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin d'être certain qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il dût pourtant se rendre à l'évidence; le jeune William avait deux répliques de lui-même! À moins que son père, Bill, lui avait caché qu'il n'avait non pas eu un seul fils, mais bien des triplés!

« Tiens, tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais un frère et une sœur! »

« Heu… Eh bien, disons que ce sont des cousins éloignés…très éloignés, répliqua Will en coupant les liens de son ami à l'aide de son épée. »

Le pirate se massa les poignets endoloris par le manque de circulation sanguin, puis fit une moue à l'intention de l'acteur.

« Enchanté! »

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi, John… heu…Jack! répondit l'acteur, confondu par la ressemblance flagrante entre son camarade acteur Johnny et le véritable Jack. »

Le pirate se tourna ensuite vers l'elfe et lui fit une révérence exagérée.

« Mes hommages, ma dame. »

Orlando s'esclaffa en entendant pareilles paroles et Will enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête pour cacher son irrésistible envie d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne suis pas une femme, se contenta de répliquer Legolas d'une voix emplie d'antipathie. »

Jack pinça les lèvres et se gratta la tête.

« T'es un eunuque alors? »

Irrité, l'elfe attrapa une de ses dagues et la pointa en direction du pirate en un clin d'œil.

« Osez dire encore pareilles insanités et vous n'aurez plus de langue! »

Jack se crocha les yeux pour mieux voir la pointe de dague qui se trouvait à un millimètre de son nez.

« Hem. Avec un tel comportement, c'est certainement pas un eunuque, j'en conviens! »

Orlando, entre deux rires, posa la main sur l'épaule de l'elfe afin de calmer ses ardeurs.

« Ça va, Legolas! Personne ne met en doute ta virilité, voyons. Faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce que Jack dit. »

La dague fut remise à son fourreau, non pas sans un coup d'œil méprisant à l'égard du pirate. Celui-ci parut faussement insulté.

« Si vous voulez pas que je me méprenne, mieux vaudrait vous présenter convenablement, messieurs! »

« Pardon, Jack. J'ai manqué aux convenances. Voici Orlando Bloom et Legolas Vertefeuille; des …des amis à moi. »

« Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Bénis soyez-vous pour m'avoir délivré! Sans rancune le Blond? »

Il tendit la main. Il attendit un moment que l'elfe la lui prenne et la serre, pour au moins témoigner un semblant de réconciliation, mais Legolas n'accorda pas ce plaisir au pirate. Il ne lui adressa aucun sourire et ne fit que le regarder de toute sa hauteur et sa prestance pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne le portait déjà pas très haut dans son estime. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas affecter Jack pour autant. Il retira simplement sa main en haussant les épaules.

Will secoua légèrement la tête, leva les yeux au ciel, puis poursuivit la conversation, ignorant l'aversion qui se lisait très facilement à travers le regard bleu de glace de Legolas (et qui semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup amuser Orlando).

« Mais que faites-vous donc ici? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, mon gaillard! »

« Je doute que nous disposions suffisamment de temps pour vous expliquer! »

« Comment ça? »

« Les gobelins vont bientôt revenir Jack! ajouta Orlando, reprenant son sérieux. »

« Les gobelets? »

« Gobelins! Les bêtes qui t'ont attachés là, quoi! »

« Alors, c'est comme ça que vous appelez ces crapules… J'en prends note! »

« Comment êtes-vous tombés sur eux, dites-moi? questionna le forgeron. »

« Mais ce sont eux qui me sont tombés sur la tête, pas le contraire! Ils sont arrivés de nulle part et ont débarqué sur ma Perle! Ils m'ont menacé de les conduire au trésor de Cortes! Ils m'ont ensuite attaché ici, pris mon épée et ils sont partis! Ils m'ont presque tout pris! Même mon chapeau! dit-il sur un ton de chiot à qui on avait enlevé son os. »

« Oh, nous avons eu l'occasion de les croiser et j'ai pu leur dérober ceci! »

Will tendit le tricorne au pirate ainsi que son fleuret.

« Merci bien, moussaillon! Je me sentais vulnérable sans mon épée et nu comme un ver sans mon chapeau! Tiens, à ce que je vois, on t'a abîmé le tien, mon gars! »

Jack pointa du doigt le trou qui traversait le chapeau de William d'un bout à l'autre; résultat d'une flèche lors de la bataille sur le toit de la boîte de nuit.

« J'ai eu de la chance que ce fut pas ma tête qui en subisse le coup. »

« On s'en est bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant, mais ils vont pas tarder à revenir, ajouta l'acteur.»

« Où sont les autres membres de l'équipage, Jack? Nous pouvons encore nous enfuir, n'est-ce pas? La Perle vous attend sur la baie, non? »

« J'ai dis à Gibbs qu'il s'en tienne au code. »

« C'est-à-dire? demanda Legolas. »

« Ils sont partis! »

« Nous voilà bien avancés! soupira Will. »

Legolas se tourna brusquement en direction de l'issue par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, puis déclara d'une voix plutôt inquiétante :

« Je les entends… Ils arrivent… »

Orlando avala difficilement sa salive.

« Ça y est; on est foutu! »

William jeta un œil sur la voie d'eau et vit des embarcations de bois qui ballottaient au gré des légères vagues du récif.

« Il y a les chaloupes que vous avez prises pour venir jusqu'ici! Prenons z'en une et fuyons! »

« On aura du mal; les bestioles se sont emparées des avirons en guise d'armes offensives, déclara le pirate. »

« Ah! Oui, je me souviens trop bien…répondit Orlando en se massant le crâne. »

Legolas, déterminé, mais tout de même inquiet, sortit une flèche de son carquois et prépara son arc.

« Nous n'avons donc pas le choix; il faut nous battre et tenter de conjurer le sort qui les rend si puissants.»

William et Orlando regardèrent gravement leur alter ego. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se mesurer encore une fois aux gobelins. Ils savaient tous les trois que, peu importent leurs efforts, jamais les créatures ne capituleraient. Et même s'ils parvenaient à récupérer toutes les pièces, les gobelins auraient tous le loisir de les supprimer avant que la malédiction ne soit levée.

Jack, quant à lui, ne parut pas du tout angoissé à l'idée de confronter les gobelins. Il se contempla un instant ses ongles crasseux et dit sur un ton des plus désinvolte et plein d'assurance.

« Bah, à quatre, ça peut se faire. »

Will fronça les sourcils. Décidément, son allié n'était pas du tout conscient du danger qui les guettait. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que le pirate avait une fâcheuse tendance à prendre à la légère toute situation critique, mais après avoir été menacé et séquestré par ces bêtes, Will se serait attendu à plus d'appréhension de la part de Jack.

« Loin de moi l'idée de sous-estimer vos forces, Jack, mais à trois nous ne sommes venus à bout de rien. Même à quatre, il n'y aura guère de changement. »

« Puisque je te dis que si. On a qu'à égaliser les deux camps, mon gars. »

Le trio s'échangea un regard questionneur, puis Orlando dit :

« Comment? »

« Pour tuer ces crapules, faut d'abord conjurer le sort, non? Alors… »

Jack fit un pas vers le coffre de Cortes et fit pianoter ses doigts d'une manière plutôt espiègle sur la surface couverte de runes aztèques. Il offrit ensuite au trio un sourire en coin qui montra fièrement sa jolie dent en or.

« Faut combattre le feu par le feu, messieurs! »

Ses yeux roulèrent en direction du coffre à ses pieds, puis vers le trio et se tournèrent encore sur le coffre et une autre fois sur le trio.

Les trois jeunes gens comprirent alors ce que voulut dire Jack. Conspiré, Orlando balbutia :

« Quoi? Tu … Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on…qu'on prenne… qu'on se … »

« Ô que si! »

_À suivre_

* * *

**Erika **Vous oublier? Ah ça jamais. J'ai trop de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Tiens, je me demande quelle hypothèse plane en ton esprit à propos de l'être Infâme… Mais chut! Ne dis rien! Hihihi. Enfin, j'espère seulement que j'entretiendrai suffisamment le mystère longtemps pour vous garder en haleine! Bref, un grand merci pour ta patience et ton soutien continuel après tout ce temps d'attente…

**Eleclya** : Oui, ben, je suis nulle en anglais, mais j'ai souvent entendu parler de cette section qui, parait-il, est nettement meilleure et friande de bonnes histoires. C'est dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fics en français, mais d'un autre côté, en avoir trop à lire, on passe inévitablement à côté d'histoires intéressantes tu comprends? Par exemple, dans la section Harry Potter en anglais, le nombre de fics est inimaginable! Moi ça me découragerait… Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est flatteur de savoir que je suis désormais la seule écrivaine française que tu lis, lol. Merci pour tout!

**Morwen** : Arf, les schémas narratifs. Ouais, j'ai appris ça à l'école, ma chère. Je déplore totalement cette méthode d'écriture. La raison pour laquelle tu bloques après trois pages vient sans doute du fait que tu te sens contrainte de suivre un plan justement. Laisse plutôt aller tes idées! Fais un brainstorming, lance des bribes de phrases, des flashs, des images, des idées de scènes, des morceaux de répliques; tout ce qui te passe par la tête! Ensuite tu démêles tout ça et puis tu obtiens un chapitre complet et long! Hihi. Enfin, avec moi, ça marche, mais chacun a ses méthodes. Cependant, je ne me fie pas du tout à ce que j'ai appris à l'école; les balises, les formes pré-arrangées, je ne crois pas à ça. L'imagination ne fonctionne pas selon un mode d'emploi précis. Chaque esprit créateur est différent et si l'écriture est une de tes passions, tu découvriras bien vite ta propre méthode de construction de chapitre! Enfin, tout ça pour dire merci pour l'appui continuel et, si un jour tu as une console, loue le jeu que je t'ai conseillé, ça vaut le coup! Hihi.

**Lilylilas** : Flavien! J'adore cette émission. « La nuit porte… La nuit porte de garage! ». Ouahahaha! J'adore le capitaine et Brad… Et Bob… et tout le monde! C'est mon émission culte! hihi. Hem, pour en revenir au chapitre, ben la scène de la boîte de nuit est l'une que je préfère. Je me marrais en écrivant! Mais faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le dernier chapitre; j'avais hâte d'enfin introduire Jack dans l'histoire! Bref, merci pour les compliments, très chère, et à très bientôt!

**Bulrog **: Merci pour les vœux et pour les compliments, ça me touche beaucoup! Surtout, ne t'inquiète pas; peu importe le temps interminable que je mets à poster les suites, jamais je n'abandonnerai l'écriture de la fusion. Croix sur mon cœur! Merci pour tout! Oh, au fait… me suis toujours demandé; ce pseudo c'est voulu que ça ressemble à « balrog »? Pardon, je suis curieuse! Hihi.

**Dinwen** : Ben merchi du compliment. Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires, chère Dinwen. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que la Fusion que je continue. Plus tard, je terminerai Calaco. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai fini d'écrire ces deux fics d'ici ma retraite! Héhé. À très bientôt et merci pour le soutien continuel malgré ma lenteur suprême.

**Marie-Eve** : Ah, ben de nous deux, c'est moi qui a le plus chaud au cœur en ce moment! Ton enthousiasme est très motivant, saches-le. Oui, c'est assez étrange les liens via le net; tu me connais pas, je te connais pas, mais on se respecte d'une certaine manière. Et pis, partager une passion avec d'autres gens aussi accro que moi au sda et aux pirates est quelque chose de stimulant. Ça permet de créer des liens avec des gens. L'écriture est un moyen de libérer ce trop plein d'amour que j'éprouve envers le monde de Arda et de POTC. Alors, et toi? À quand aura-t-on droit à une fic de ta part?

**Love Sparrow** : Mon gobelin parlait comme un pirate! Bah, c'était pas voulu comme ça, mais bon, lol. Heu, les gobelins ne sont pas précisément au service de l'Être Infâme. Disons que c'est un hasard s'ils ont trouvé le coffre de Cortez…hem… Enfin, tu comprendras mieux au prochain chapitre. Je me tais!

Alors alors alors… Comment Jack était-il? Je suis curieuse d'avoir tes commentaires puisque de toutes les lectrices, je crois que c'est toi qui avait le plus hâte qu'il se montre enfin le bout du nez! Alors, ne me ménage pas; j'accepte toute critique! Enfin, du moment que c'est pas formulé en lettre de bêtise…lol.

T'en fais pas, elle va durer très longtemps. À ce rythme, je serai une vieille mémé quand j'aurai terminé!

Tant mieux si je te remonte le moral. Peu importe ce qui se passe dans ta vie, si j'arrive à te faire rire et sourire, c'est déjà une récompense qui vaut mille reviewz! Alors un grand merci pour ton appui toujours aussi touchant et stimulant!

**Alouette** : T'es une futée toi… T'as tout de suite compris que c'est Eyma qui tire les ficelles. Gnark! Gnark!

Ereinion? Arf! J'ai pas lu jusqu'au bout la fic de Yotma alors j'en perds des bouts… Pfff, j'ai du rattrapage à faire!

Héhéhé, mes fins… J'adore mes fins. C'est ce dont je suis le plus fière, je dois dire…hin hin hin.

Bref, grand merci à toi et ton harem pour la reviewz. À très bientôt!

**Adle Amodio** : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements! J'espère être toujours à la hauteur de tes attentes! Grand merci!

**Zilah666** : Oui je dois dire que ma propre idée me faisait peur au début. J'étais sûre et certaine que les lecteurs trouveraient ça trop farfelu, trop poussé et incongru. Maintenant, je trouve ça toujours aussi farfelu, mais faut croire que ça se tient debout malgré tout. Enfin… Ravie que tu adhères à mon univers loufoque et rocambolesque! Merci pour la review!

**Scat** : Oui oui oui oui oui. Le voilà le Jack chéri, le pirate tant attendu! Et il y sera pour 2 ou 3 chapitres encore! J'espère que son apparition est à la hauteur de tes attentes! Quelle angoisse… Ça doit bien faire un an qu'on me demande quand est-ce qu'il va se la pointer! Maintenant qu'il arrive pour vrai, je stresse comme ça se peut pas! Arf, j'ose croire que je n'ai pas raté son entrée en scène. Le pauvre! Enfin, j'angoisse, mais me ménage pas pour autant si je me suis planté hein!

**Sirianna** : Merci de hurler, ça fait chaud au cœur!

**Vaaliyah **: Hem, merci mais les espaces reviewz sont réservés aux commentaires, pas à la publicité.


	20. Quatuor

_Ô chères lectrices et membres de la « LOWAJ » (Legolas-Orlando-William-Association+Jack), mille et une excuses pour le temps interminable que je mets à poster. Voyez-vous, j'ai un petit problème côté création; je suis extrêmement inspirée pour écrire la fin de la Fusion. Résultat, j'écris en ordre décroissant! La fin est terminée, le chapitre 23 aussi… Enfin, bref, j'ai au moins 3 ou 4 chapitres prêts à être publiés, l'ennui c'est que ce sont des péripéties qui se dérouleront dans très longtemps. C'est pas demain la veille que vous pourrez lire tout ça…_

_Enfin._

_La patience est une vertu, n'est-ce pas?_

_En attendant, voici la suite de l'histoire. Dégustez à petites doses; vous savez comment je mets du temps à poster entre les chapitres, hein._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 19 **

**Quatuor**

Une vingtaine de gobelins, assoiffés de chair et de sang, grattèrent, frappèrent, abattirent et défoncèrent la porte de la conciergerie. Râlant comme des fauves en quête de proie, ils constatèrent que le trio avait emprunté la brèche qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes traversée quelques temps plus tôt. Les bêtes saccagèrent tout dans le placard et se jetèrent sur l'énorme pierre, celle que leurs ennemis avaient poussée pour obstruer le passage et retarder leur arrivée. L'acharnement des gobelins eut tôt fait d'écarter le rocher et ils pénétrèrent la grotte de l'Isla de la Muerta. Ils remontèrent les traces du trio, menés par une insatiable envie de massacrer ceux qui les avaient provoqués. Toujours désireux de semer la terreur avant de surgir, ils lâchèrent des cris de guerre hargneux et aigues qui résonnèrent en écho sur les murs humides de la caverne. Ainsi, leurs assaillants sauraient que l'heure de leur mort approchait…

Ils n'eurent qu'à renifler les environs pour repérer la position du trio et s'engouffrèrent dans un des nombreux tunnels, s'agrippant aux rochers à l'aide de leurs ongles acérés tels des griffes. Les créatures ignorèrent complètement tous les trésors que regorgeait la caverne, car ce qu'il leur importait pour l'instant était de réduire en charpie les êtres qui avaient osé se mesurer à eux. Puis, ils sentirent l'odeur de la chair humaine devenir plus intense, ce qui signifiait que leurs proies ne se trouvaient plus très loin. Excités davantage rien qu'à l'idée de voir la peur sur leurs visages, ils se hâtèrent, souriant déjà d'un air de triomphe, riant de leur voix éraillée et salivant comme des chiens devant une pièce de viande.

Les gobelins savaient qu'il n'y avait plus aucune issue pour leurs victimes, car ils avaient en leur possession les rames des chaloupes; seul moyen de transport qui pourrait les sortir de l'Île. Alors, à moins de se jeter dans la Baie, le trio n'aurait d'autre choix que de faire face au courroux des créatures.

Bientôt, le tunnel déboucha au point central du Port d'amarrage et les gobelins virent l'objet de leur convoitise, se tenant sur l'autel du coffre. Fourmillant comme des insectes et rampant comme des vipères, ils s'approchèrent avec lenteur de leurs victimes. Celui qui les avait conduits jusqu'au trésor quelques temps plut tôt se tenait debout aux côtés du trio. Il était libéré de ses liens et avait récupéré ses armes, mais cela ne compromettait en rien le désir de massacre des créatures, car ils étaient vingt contre quatre.

Vingt petits monstres détenant chacun une pièce maudite qui les avaient immortalisé.

C'était un combat désespéré et sans issue qui attendait le quatuor.

Comme des vautours, ils encerclèrent leurs opposants. Certains dégainèrent des cimeterres tandis que d'autres encochèrent des flèches empoisonnées sur des arcs. Les iris de leur regard jaune globuleux se dilatèrent de délectation. Ils examinèrent le trio ainsi que leur allié improvisé et jouirent littéralement de les voir se masser nerveusement les uns contre les autres, sueur au front, dans l'ombre de l'autel. Ils pouvaient entendre de leur promontoire les battements de cœur affolés de leurs victimes et cela ne faisait que les exciter encore plus.

Une première flèche empoisonnée fut décochée par un archer trop avide et elle atteignit une cible dans le ventre. Le gobelin vit tomber à genoux sa victime; un des hommes qui se ressemblaient comme trois gouttes d'eau. Il se crispa de douleur, serra les dents et se mit à respirer avec difficulté. Ses yeux ronds de frayeur contemplèrent avec stupéfaction et effroi la flèche logée dans son abdomen.

Personne ne bougea. Les autres gobelins se figèrent. Comme des spectateurs, ils assistèrent en silence à l'agonie de la victime. Quant aux compagnons du blessé, étrangement, ils restèrent sur place, tapis dans l'ombre …Peut-être étaient-ils sous le choc?

L'archer était heureux d'avoir fait mouche, mais cela ne le satisfaisait pas assez; il voulait de surcroît achever de ses propres mains sa victime. Sautant de pierre en pierre, il rejoignit sa cible, laissée seule par ses compagnons dépourvus. Puis, il dégaina sa hallebarde et se pencha tout près de l'homme pour mieux jouir de son regard agonisant. Le gobelin posa sa lame sur son cou, prêt à lui trancher la gorge, mais… d'un bond aussi brusque que soudain, ledit homme se releva et retira la flèche de son abdomen sans aucune hémorragie apparente.

Une seconde plus tôt, il se tordait de douleur et maintenant, il dévisageait le gobelin d'un sourire à la fois mesquin et arrogant.

« Héhé… Je t'ai bien eu, hein? dit-il sur un ton espiègle. »

Avant que le gobelin ne puisse réaliser que l'homme s'était joué de lui, il se fit dérober la pièce d'or qu'il avait en sa possession, maladroitement entreposée dans ses aillons, et il reçut un coup de lame rohirrim sur la veine du cou. Encore trop surpris pour réagir, le gobelin sentit à peine le filet de sang noir couler sur sa nuque et l'homme en profita pour imprégner rapidement quelques gouttes sur la pièce qu'il venait de lui chaparder. Il la lança ensuite à l'énergumène au tricorne et ce dernier la remit à sa place, dans le coffre de Cortes.

* * *

« Et de un! s'écria Jack. »

L'archer gobelin recula, sentant qu'il s'était réjoui beaucoup trop vite d'avoir fait mouche. C'est alors que le quatuor le talonna et fit un pas en avant. Ils sortirent de l'ombre tous les quatre et se montrèrent sous le rai de lune qui éclairait le coffre. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la troupe de gobelins comprit enfin la situation : leurs ennemis avaient tous pris chacun une pièce avant leur arrivée et, sous la lune, ils devinrent des silhouettes faites d'os et de lambeaux de peau.

Les gobelins n'avaient pas du tout songé que leurs victimes avaient l'opportunité de se mettre au même niveau qu'eux. Le quatuor les toisa du regard, tous plus déterminé les uns les autres. Ce que les bêtes avaient perçu comme étant des ombres tremblotantes tapis dans l'obscurité fut peut-être en fait des silhouettes prises d'un rire éhonté et moqueur. Le pirate souriait malicieusement et la lueur de la lune vint se refléter sur sa dent en or, ajoutant une touche de prétention à ses traits. Quant aux trois autres, ils arboraient la même expression d'impudence sur leur visage identique, mais hideux.

Les gobelins hésitèrent à s'engager au combat, mais ces créatures ne connaissaient rien d'autre que la bataille, même si cela signifiait peut-être leur fin. Tuer ou être tué, voilà ce qu'était leur seule devise. Alors, d'un accord plus ou moins synchronisé, ils se fondirent à l'ennemi dans une grande cohue anarchique, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

A présent immortel, le quatuor accueillit leurs assaillants avec beaucoup plus de sang-froid voire même d'intrépidité. L'idée de Jack était sans doute la plus farfelue qu'il n'eut jamais eu, mais Legolas, Orlando et William durent avouer que combattre le feu par le feu était très efficace. Pour les trois voyageurs, il était absolument hors de question de continuer leur mission sans faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour mettre fin au règne de terreur des créatures. Quant à Jack, sa seule motivation à soutenir son jeune compagnon Will et ses « cousins » reposait surtout sur son désir de se venger de ces crapules qui l'avaient si bien humilié en l'attachant ici.

Dès lors, la priorité du quatuor fut de s'emparer, une à une, de toutes les pièces que possédaient les gobelins et de les saigner. Cette tâche aurait été beaucoup plus ardue s'ils avaient eu à se méfier des coups de lames et de flèches, mais la malédiction de Cortes, pour une fois, joua en leur faveur. Chacun à sa manière, ils firent le décompte des pièces récupérées et ce, sans se soucier de leur survie ainsi que leur apparence désormais digne de zombis de films d'horreurs.

« Visez les veines du cou et des poignets! s'écria Jack. Ce sont les seules parties du corps qui peuvent encore saigner quand ils sont hors de portée des rayons de la lune! »

Pour avoir déjà expérimenté la malédiction et combattu en duel un autre être maudit (Barbossa), Jack était bien placé pour connaître les stratégies efficaces afin de mener en déroute l'ennemi.

De son côté, William repéra le gobelin qui lui avait troué le chapeau lors de la bataille sur le toit de la Boîte de Nuit. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, car la bête avait encore sa hachette de combat qu'il avait omis de récupérer. L'arme était toujours logée dans l'estomac du gobelin et cela ne semblait guère l'importuner. Will avait en sa possession la pièce qu'il lui avait prise afin de montrer à ses compagnons une preuve de l'immortalité des créatures. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de saigner le gobelin en question, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire en lui coupant rapidement une veine du poignet. Avant de l'envoyer valser dans le cours d'eau de la baie, il lui retira sa hachette du ventre en lui disant :

« Je crois que ceci m'appartient, merci! »

Se faisant, le forgeron reçut une lance en plein cœur de la part d'une autre créature. Le choc le propulsa contre un rocher de la grotte. Il fut sonné quelques secondes, puis regarda avec stupéfaction la lance enfoncée dans sa cage thoracique et il fut d'autant plus étonné de ne sentir qu'un léger picotement au niveau de la poitrine. Il se releva tout bonnement et retira l'arme de son corps. Évitant ensuite quelques autres assauts ennemis, il jeta dans le coffre la pièce du gobelin saigné:

« Et de deux! »

Quant à Jack, il s'amusait follement à étrangler et séquestrer un des petits monstres à l'aide d'un grand collier de perles; l'un des nombreux trésors de la grotte. Après lui avoir lacéré la peau du cou, le pirate secoua énergiquement la créature tel un pommier pour qu'en tombe la pièce qu'elle détenait quelque part dans son armure effritée. On entendit un tintement métallique sur le sol et Jack vit la pièce rouler sur un rocher, puis se diriger dangereusement vers le cours d'eau. Il lâcha le gobelin entortillé dans le collier de perle et se jeta à plat ventre pour attraper la pièce de justesse avant que cette dernière ne tombe au fond de l'eau. Se relevant sur ses vieilles bottes usées, il prit soin de saigner le gobelin qui se démenait comme un poisson dans un filet avant de lancer la pièce dans le coffre, tout en criant sur un ton triomphal :

« Et de trouAAAAH! »

Toutefois, la bête avait réussi à faire éclater le collier avec lequel Jack l'avait entortillée et elle s'était jetée sur lui, toute griffes dehors, mais heureusement pas assez vite pour faire manquer son lancé au pirate. On vit alors deux squelettes rouler sur eux-mêmes sur les rochers couverts d'or et de saphirs, se donnant mutuellement des coups de clavicules, de fémur, de crânes et de rotules.

Orlando, pour sa part, n'était pas encore très à l'aise au combat et il laissa donc le soin à ses compagnons de faire le boulot, mais il ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés pour autant. Il remarqua qu'à mesure que ses compagnons soutiraient les pièces que détenaient les gobelins, ceux-ci se précipitaient vers le coffre pour tenter de s'en procurer d'autres. L'acteur se posta donc au pied de l'autel et empêcha les bêtes de s'approcher du trésor afin de ne pas compromettre leurs chances de lever la malédiction une fois pour toute. Il prit au hasard un sceptre de Sultan, volé probablement aux Ottomans, et frappa tout ceux qui s'approchèrent de trop près. Entre deux offensives, il distingua l'elfe sur une corniche alors que celui-ci tentait de saigner deux gobelins à la fois. Orlando s'arrêta un moment pour mieux observer son compagnon se battre sous un rayon de lune. Vu l'urgence de la situation, il ne s'était pas attardé sur leur physique, mais à cet instant, Orlando fut particulièrement subjugué et presque dégoûté en découvrant à quel point Legolas était laid sous l'effet de la malédiction de Cortes.

« Pouah! J'aurais jamais pensé dire ça d'un elfe un jour, mais t'es vraiment moche, Legolas! dit-il spontanément.»

Le prince, qui venait tout juste de réussir ses deux saignées simultanées, se tourna vers son alter ego et, tout en lui lançant ses deux nouvelles acquisitions, lui répliqua d'une voix moqueuse :

« Je vous retourne le compliment, maître Bloom. Et de quatre! Et de cinq! »

Orlando attrapa les pièces en fronçant les sourcils. Il les remit dans le coffre, puis chaparda un miroir incrusté de diamants et de rubis. Il s'y regarda et constata que l'elfe n'avait pas tort : avec son crâne chauve, ses nasaux sans nez, son sourire dépourvu de lèvres et la peau de ses joues qui tombait en morceaux, il n'était pas beau à voir non plus. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se dévisager bien longtemps, car il reçut une flèche empoisonnée dans l'épaule et des récalcitrants tentèrent de dérober d'autres pièces du coffre. L'acteur se concentra de nouveau sur la bataille et se retira la flèche de l'épaule aussi facilement qu'une écharde dans un doigt, sans même ressentir l'effet du poison dans sa blessure, puis il embrocha trois créatures qu'il fit ensuite tomber dans la baie.

« Je commence à avoir le coup de main! »

L'elfe reprit également le combat de son côté et se montrait redoutable face à ses assaillants; un squelette qui se battait avec élégance et grâce. Son état de zombi ne le préoccupait guère , mais il y avait pourtant une chose qui le titillait.

« Comment se fait-il que les gobelins ne nous sont pas apparus décharnés et squelettiques lors… »

Legolas se pencha pour éviter un coup de rame volée par l'ennemi.

« …Lors de notre premier affront sur le toit de la Boîte de Nuit! »

L'acteur assomma un gobelin avec son sceptre, puis répondit :

« Il n'y avait pas de lune visible dans mon monde, c'est pour ça qu'ils paraissaient normaux! »

Legolas se souvint alors de ses propres paroles quand ils avaient visité la Cité urbaine du monde d'Orlando et découvert ce qu'était la lumière électrique.

_« Comment arrivez-vous à faire briller ces enseignes dans le noir? Avec de l'ithildin? »_

_Legolas leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais ne vit aucune lune apparente ce soir._

_« Non. Impossible; cette matière ne se révèle qu'à la lumière de la lune…se corrigea-t-il. »_

Puis, il se rappela ce que William lui avait révélé quelques minutes avant de trouver de Jack en mauvaise posture.

_« Où que nous soyons, seule la lune éclaire les environs. Si les gobelins réussissent à nous atteindre, vous aurez l'occasion, monsieur Legolas, de voir les véritables effets de la malédiction de Cortes. _

_-Et quels sont ces effets, seigneur William?_

_-Vous le découvrirez bien par vous-mêmes… »_

« Ah, je vois ! Je comprends tout maintenant ! »

Au même moment, l'elfe réussit à récupérer une autre pièce saignée et la lança encore une fois à l'acteur qui se tenait près du coffre.

« Six ! »

Le quatuor continua ainsi le décompte des pièces jusqu'à ce que tous les gobelins fussent saignés.

« Il ne reste plus que nous, maintenant! hurla l'acteur. »

Afin que la malédiction soit enfin levée, il fallait dès lors que le trio et leur allié se débarrassent eux aussi de leurs pièces.

Puisque Orlando se tenait tout près du coffre, il fut le premier à avoir l'occasion de se saigner lui-même à l'aide de son épée rohirrim. Il prit sa propre pièce, y imprégna son sang en grimaçant (après tout il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'infliger des plaies volontairement!), puis l'entreposa avec les autres. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil sur ses autres alliés et prit conscience qu'ils éprouvaient quelques difficultés. En effet, même dépouillés de leurs pièces, les gobelins étaient toujours immortels et ne comptaient absolument pas laisser leurs ennemis lever la malédiction. Certains donnaient encore du fil à retordre en se jetant par masse sur Legolas, William et Jack et ces derniers n'avaient d'autre choix que de riposter sans qu'ils ne puissent trouver quelques secondes de répit pour atteindre le coffre et se saigner à leur tour.

Orlando porta secours au premier venu, en l'occurrence Jack, et se rua sur une bande de créatures qui faisait tout pour arracher la pièce d'or qui avait maudit le pirate. L'acteur prit au hasard une urne de cristal et la fracassa contre le crâne d'un gobelin, puis il poussa dans une crevasse algueuse un autre assaillant à l'aide d'un totem aztèque. Cette intervention permit au pirate de bondir sur l'autel et de se saigner avec son fleuret. Après avoir fait tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur sa pièce, il la jeta fièrement dans le coffre.

« Et voilà! »

Sa besogne accomplie, le pirate sauta de rochers en rochers pour prêter main forte au forgeron et à l'elfe, sur qui tout le reste de la troupe ennemie s'acharnait.

« J'arrive, moussaillons! »

Legolas tranchait tous les membres qui passaient à sa portée. Malgré son agilité légendaire et sa rapidité, il ne parvint à atteindre l'autel, car chaque fois qu'il se délivrait d'un assaut, d'autres gobelins surgissaient aussitôt. Idem pour William qui n'arrivait guère à se libérer; à chaque pas fait vers l'autel, on le faisait trébucher. Même l'arrivée de Jack n'y changea pas grand-chose. Les petits monstres s'obstinaient à ne pas laisser une seule chance aux deux derniers détenteurs des pièces du trésor de se saigner et de remettre l'or à sa place, car s'ils y parvenaient, ce serait la fin de leur règne de terreur; jamais plus ils ne pourraient continuer à semer la zizanie sans craindre la mort. Car la mort était bien la seule chose qui pouvait arrêter les gobelins…

À un moment, le forgeron ne put anticiper un croche-pied de gobelin et il s'étala de tout son long sur une butte d'or. Et la pièce qui l'avait maudit tomba de son chemisier (là où il la croyait pourtant en sûreté).

« Oh non! Ce n'est pas vrai! »

Tandis que William tentait de se relever, quelques gobelins se précipitèrent vers la pièce roulante. Peut-être voulaient-ils la jeter dans la baie pour la faire perdre et qu'ainsi le sort ne soit jamais rompu, mais Orlando, heureusement, fut plus rapide qu'eux et il l'attrapa. Cependant, cela n'avançait pas le quatuor à grand-chose, car William n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre son sang sur l'objet métallique. Legolas, quant à lui, était toujours aux prises avec les bêtes tenaces.

« Nous n'y arriverons jamais! lança-t-il entre deux coups de dagues. »

Orlando observa encore ses compagnons qui peinaient face à la vingtaine de créatures. Il savait qu'il devait venir en aide à ses alter ego, comme Jack tentait vainement de faire en ce moment, mais l'acharnement des gobelins était tel que même s'il se joignait à la bataille, Legolas et William ne trouveraient jamais un temps de répit pour se saigner sans que les bêtes n'en profitent pour leur arracher leurs pièces d'or.

« Réfléchis, mon vieux… Réfléchis... se dit Orlando. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen…»

Il y eut alors un déclic en l'esprit de l'acteur. Il dévisagea la plaie qu'il s'était faite à lui-même et tourna son regard sur son autre main qui tenait la pièce de William sauvée in extremis.

« Mais oui, c'est ça! »

Orlando bondit sur l'autel. Il regarda Legolas et chercha un moyen de communiquer avec lui sans que les gobelins ne puissent s'en apercevoir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il trouva un solution simple, mais efficace pour se faire comprendre uniquement par l'elfe.

« LEGOLAS! TEN HADO NÌN! »

Le concerné se tourna un instant, interloqué par ses paroles, et vit Orlando faire de grands yeux inquisiteurs.

« LIM LEGOLAS! TEN HADO! ESTELIO NÌN!»

Tout en faisant grincer son fleuret contre une rame de chaloupe que l'ennemi utilisait comme massue, Jack répliqua :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, le jeune! »

William haussa les épaules et ne put s'interroger davantage, trop occupé à repousser les attaques exercées sur lui.

Quant à Legolas, il ne parut pas certain de vouloir obéir aux paroles de l'acteur, mais après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre, ou presque. Alors, d'un mouvement vif et rapide, il prit sa pièce rangée précédemment dans sa tunique, sans même prendre le temps de se saigner, et la lança en direction de Orlando avant que les gobelins massés autour de lui ne puissent prévoir son geste.

L'acteur attrapa aussitôt l'objet et sut dès cet instant qu'il lui fallait agir vite.

« Il faut que ça fonctionne… Il le faut… »

Il imprégna les deux pièces de son propre sang et juste avant qu'il ne les jette dans le coffre, il ordonna à ses compères :

« Tâchez de ne pas vous faire embrocher pour les prochaines secondes! »

Les trois autres entendirent et firent tous un air questionneur, mais ils obéirent aux ordres même s'ils ignoraient ce que l'acteur avait en tête. Orlando laissa alors tomber les pièces dans le coffre et une drôle de sensation amère lui parcourut tout le corps, comme si on lui insufflait un second souffle de vie. Et il en fut de même pour tous les autres…

Les gobelins stoppèrent un instant leurs agressions, intrigués par l'étrange frisson qui les traversait aussi. Legolas et William se témoignèrent du regard leurs propres sensations. Puis, Jack déclara :

« La malédiction est levée… »

Le pirate connaissait trop bien cette impression bizarre qu'était celle de retrouver sa mortalité.

Orlando se plaça délibérément sous un faisceau de lune et vit que sa peau restait intacte.

« Ça a marché! Yahaaa! »

Quelques gobelins tombèrent raide mort sur la rive, car à l'instant où la malédiction fut levée, ils recevaient ou bien une flèche elfique dans le front ou bien un coup de lame dans le cœur.

Témoins du trépas de leurs confrères, les autres ennemis encore debout eurent quelques sueurs froides. Leur immortalité était l'arme parfaite, mais à présent, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs cimeterres rouillés et les quelques flèches empoisonnées qui leur restaient.

Legolas, William et Jack ne comprenaient pas encore tout à fait comment le sortilège avait pu être rompu, mais tout ce qui importait, c'était d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces petits monstres.

« Maintenant, je peux m'en donner à cœur joie! »

Legolas, un rictus de malice aux lèvres, fit chanter son arc comme jamais auparavant. Bon nombre d'ennemis tombèrent sous ses flèches, ce qui choqua quelque peu le pirate.

« Hey, le Blond, laisse m'en un peu, tu veux? »

William et Jack achevèrent le reste des ennemis encore debout et quand ils furent certains que plus aucun gobelin n'était vivant, ils se tournèrent vers l'acteur.

« Diantre! Orlando, comment avez-vous fait? s'étonna le forgeron. »

L'acteur montra sa paume entaillée.

« Ben, c'est assez simple en fait. J'ai dis à Legolas qu'il me lance sa pièce, mais il fallait que je lui demande dans sa langue pour ne pas que les gobelins comprennent et anticipent son geste. Puisqu'on est alter ego, on a sans doute le même sang aussi alors pendant qu'ils s'acharnaient encore sur vous, j'ai mis mon propre sang sur vos pièces d'or et ça a fonctionné! »

Legolas s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'acteur.

« Astucieux, maître Bloom. Très astucieux. Je n'y aurais pas songé.»

Le pirate leva un sourcil intrigué.

« Alter quoi? M'aviez pas dit que vous étiez cousins?

_-_Heu, certes Jack…mais…C'est une longue histoire, je… »

William fut subitement interrompu par un hurlement.

« À L'ABORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE! »

Le quatuor avait cru être enfin tranquille, mais en entendant ce cri retentir dans toute la caverne, tous les quatre bondirent sur les rochers, armes dégainées, puis ils tombèrent né à né avec… le reste de l'équipage de Jack.

Orlando reconnut immédiatement monsieur Gibbs qui devançait le groupe, explosifs à la main, prêts à être allumés. Ce dernier avait toujours l'habitude de prendre les commandes quand le capitaine était absent ou bien… « retenu ».

Tout comme l'acteur, William ne demeura pas nerveux très longtemps, car tout ce beau monde lui était bien familier.

« Monsieur Gibbs? balbutia William. »

« Heu... Ben si c'est pas le jeune Turner! s'étonna-t-il. »

L'équipage stoppa son élan d'attaque et se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tuer dans le Port d'amarrage.

Jack roula des yeux et soupira :

« Alors, c'est maintenant que vous revenez me chercher, bande de pouilleux! »

Il rangea son arme, un air indigné au visage.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Legolas baissa enfin son arc, très intrigué de rencontrer ce qui paraissait être les hommes de main du capitaine farfelu. D'un œil dédaigneux, il observa un instant la bande d'hurluberlus. Certains reniflaient grossièrement, d'autres souriaient d'un air niais, montrant une dentition jaunie, trouée et pourrie. Ils puaient l'alcool et la saleté. Ils étaient mal rasés, certains avaient une jambe de bois, un autre avait un drôle de volatile coloré sur son épaule et un autre était très petit, plus petit qu'un hobbit même.

À première vue elfique, il s'agissait là de gens aussi mal élevés que les pirates d'Umbar, mais certainement pas aussi redoutables et sanguinaires qu'eux.

« Je croyais que votre équipage vous avait abandonné sur l'île! dit l'elfe à l'intention du capitaine.

_-_Je leur ai dis de s'en tenir au code, mais comme tu vois, on s'en sert plus comme une ligne de conduite !

_-_Tu savais qu'ils reviendraient Jack? demanda Orlando.

_-_Évidemment! Ils n'obéissent jamais à mes ordres! Ils font toujours le contraire de ce que je dis! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent! »

Et il se retourna en direction de ses hommes mécontents d'être accueillis de la sorte alors qu'ils avaient rebroussé chemin justement pour sauver leur capitaine ingrat.

« Vous en avez mis du temps! Trop tard pour jouer les matelots héros, je me suis déjà débarrassé de ces crapules pour de bon! »

En entendant le « je » de Jack qui insinuait que tout le mérite de cette victoire lui revenait, William, Legolas et Orlando ne dirent pas un mot, mais levèrent tous les trois le même sourcil qui fit apparaître quelques plis à leur front, marque de perplexité et d'exaspération.

L'équipage fit de gros yeux ronds en voyant tous les corps de gobelins qui gisaient sur les rochers. Puis, Gibbs scruta les trois jeunes gens qui accompagnaient le pirate.

« Ben dis donc, Jack…

_-_HEM! »

Le concerné croisa les bras et tapa du pied. Gibbs comprit aussitôt son erreur.

« Pardon… Ben dis donc Ca-pi-taine Jack, d'où ils sortent ces trois là? Y a aucun autre bateau accosté sur la Baie!

_-_Ça c'est quelque chose qui m'échappe encore, figure toi! »

Le trio se considéra du regard et conclut silencieusement que la vérité devait être révélée. Après tout, Jack s'était montré d'une aide précieuse; ils lui devaient bien des explications même s'il n'était pas sage que beaucoup de gens soient au courant de la Fusion des Mondes.

« Eh bien…Nous arrivons d'une brèche qui se trouve au fin fond de la caverne, répondit William.

_-_Une brèche? Quelle brèche? s'étonna Jack. Vous avez déjà remarqué une brèche ici vous autres? dit-il, se tournant en direction de ses hommes. »

On entendit des bougonnements en guise de réponse et certains secouèrent la tête à la négative tandis que d'autres haussèrent les épaules.

«Ben, si vous l'avez jamais vu, c'est parce que ce trou s'est formé récemment…ajouta Orlando.

_-_Peu importe. Tout le monde est sain et sauf alors déguerpissons d'ici! suggéra Gibbs. »

La troupe fit mine de partir, mais Jack riposta.

« Un instant, moussaillons! Si quelque chose se trame dans mon Port d'amarrage, je veux savoir ce que c'est! J'ai un butin à préserver ici, moi! Allons voir ce qui se passe. Gibbs, tu viens avec nous. Quant à vous, nettoyez –moi tout ce bazar et récupérez les rames de chaloupes qu'ils nous avaient volées! ordonna-t-il au reste de l'équipage en pointant tous les cadavres de gobelins. »

Pendant que les autres marins ronchonnaient en effectuant la besogne peu ragoûtante de nettoyer le précédent carnage qui avait eu lieu, le trio conduisit Jack et son bras droit jusqu'à la brèche.

Arrivés à la hauteur du trou béant suspendu dans les airs, Sparrow s'exclama :

« Sabre de bois! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! Il n'y avait pas cette… « chose » dans ma grotte auparavant! »

Le capitaine s'approcha avec méfiance, ses yeux noirs éberlués grand ouverts, et fit le tour de la brèche afin de tenter d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. Il fut doublement surpris de voir qu'à travers il se trouvait une sorte de placard, mais que derrière le trou ne se trouvaient que les rochers de la grotte.

« C'est de là que nous venons, Jack, révéla Orlando.

_-_Ça annonce rien de bon, c'est moi qui vous le dit… rétorqua Gibbs, toujours superstitieux lors de situation nouvelle.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de ce machin?

_-_Un autre monde. Il s'agit d'un passage, une brèche entre deux réalités différentes… expliqua l'elfe. »

Jack demeura silencieux quelques secondes, puis regarda Gibbs avec qui il échangea un air incrédule.

« Vous avez bu du bon rhum, messieurs! Va falloir que vous me révéliez la marque! »

Will ne fut guère surpris qu'on ne les prenne pas au sérieux.

« Nous sommes très sains d'esprits, Jack, je vous assure. »

Tout à coup, un son tonitruant et angoissant se fit entendre de la brèche. Jack sursauta en brandissant son fleuret tout haut.

« C'est quoi ce bruit atroce!

_-_Je l'ignore, mais c'est très semblable à l'alarme d'incendie que vous avez déclenchée plus tôt, maître Bloom! »

Orlando mit un pied dans la brèche et se retrouva dans ce fameux placard à balais de la conciergerie.

« Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Vous venez? »

Il suffit d'un hochement de tête pour que Legolas et William donnent leur accord, puis ils suivirent leur alter ego.

« Hey, attendez nous! dit Jack.

_-_Arf, ça me dit rien qui vaille moi ce trou bizarre, déglutit Gibbs, passant la brèche d'un pas hésitant. »

Orlando devança le groupe et monta les escaliers de secours jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Legolas le suivit, les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas se faire déchirer les tympans par le son qui lui paraissait comme un cri de Nazgûl. William n'était pas très loin derrière, les dents serrées par le bruit assourdissant. Jack traînait en observant tout sur son passage : le balais que Legolas avait placé devant la porte pour bloquer l'accès (et qui était maintenant en miettes grâce aux gobelins), l'aspirateur central qui lui semblait une machine infernale avec une longue trompe, puis une bouteille de savon tout usage qu'il prit avec curiosité. Il la déboucha et grimaça de dégoût en percevant la forte effluve chimique atteindre ses narines.

« Pouah! C'est encore plus fort que du cognac! »

Gibbs avançait à tâtons et les environs ne le rassuraient pas du tout.

« On est où là?

_-_Dans une Boîte de Nuit de mon monde.

_-_Elle est plutôt grande ta boîte, si tu veux mon avis! rétorqua Jack.

_-_Nan, on appelle ça une boîte, mais en fait c'est l'équivalent d'une auberge ou d'un pub, si tu veux.

_-_J'y comprends rien! V'là même pas deux secondes on était dans une grotte et maintenant on se trouve dans une auberge? Bonté divine! J'ai trop bu moi! dit Gibbs.

_-_Croyez-moi, monsieur Gibbs, l'alcool n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ajouta William.

_-_Pour une auberge, c'est plutôt désert ici! dit Jack.

_-_C'est parce que j'ai fait fuir tout le monde en faisant croire qu'il y avait le feu dans le bâtiment. »

Le bruit atroce cessa d'un coup, puis Orlando marcha jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur par une fenêtre. Il vit alors des gyrophares rouges et s'exclama :

« Zut! C'était une sirène d'un camion de pompier qui arrivait! C'était ça le bruit assourdissant! »

Jack fronça les sourcils.

« Pomp quoi?

_-_Les pompiers sont les gens chargés d'éteindre les feux dans ma réalité. L'alarme que j'ai déclanchée plus tôt était sûrement reliée à une centrale ou une caserne.

_-_Et alors? Tes pomp-machins vont bien se rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas de feu et ils vont rebrousser chemin, c'est tout, répondit le capitaine.

_-_Sans doute, mais ils vont sûrement inspecter les lieux pour s'en assurer! »

William se massa la moustache, pensif.

« Et ils risquent de trouver la brèche…

_-_Bingo! »

Legolas comprit alors pourquoi l'acteur paraissait inquiet.

« Il ne faut pas que cela se produise! »

Jack, par contre, ne voyait pas ce qui tracassait le trio.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si alarmant, moussaillons?

_-_Les gens de mon monde sont plutôt parano.

_-_Qui sait, après avoir trouvé le passage peut-être préviendront-ils encore une fois l'armée, comme ils l'ont fait en découvrant ces guerriers du Moyen Âge! lança William.

_-_Quatrième Âge, maître Dindon! Et il s'agissait de rohirrim! »

D'un air perplexe, Jack se mit à jouer avec sa barbiche tressée, ne comprenant rien à cette histoire de brèches et de rohirrim tandis que Gibbs se mit à rire.

« Une armée? Pour un trou dans un placard? En effet, ils sont paranoïaques, mon p'tit! »

Legolas se fit sombre. Il ne voulait pas que ces militaires acharnés ne s'attaquent encore à des innocents, comme ils avaient si brutalement attaqué les rohirrim.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de me mesurer une seconde fois à eux.

_-_Et moi j'ai pas envie d'expliquer le phénomène de la Fusion à des gens qui nous croiront fous de toute façon! »

William se souvint du soldat assassiné par Orlando. Ils avaient laissé le corps dans une ruelle et les siens le trouveraient bien tôt ou tard. Si jamais l'armée les retraçait tous les trois, c'en serait fini de leur quête, car on les accuserait de meurtre.

« Nous sommes considérés comme des fugitifs aux yeux des autorités de ce monde alors peut-être vaut-il mieux éviter de…

_-_Toi? coupa Jack. Un fugitif? Le jeune forgeron tranquille et aimable est recherché par toute une armée?

_-_Je sais. Je n'ai pas de quoi être fier… »

Jack afficha un grand sourire radieux.

« Pas de quoi être fier? Au contraire, moi je suis ravi! Bienvenue dans le camp des hors-la-loi, mon gaillard! Tu suis vraiment les traces de ton père!

_-_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Il fallait continuer notre quête, coûte que coûte, et nous ne pouvions nous permettre qu'une armée nous fasse obstacle… C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut partir d'ici avant qu'on nous trouve!

_-_Eh oh! Pas question de s'en aller et risquer que ces pompiers s'aventurent dans mon Port d'amarrage! Ce ne sera plus une grotte secrète si tout le monde peut y entrer! Des plans pour que je me fasse prendre ce que j'ai mis 10 ans à amasser! »

William répliqua d'une voix cynique :

« À voler, vous voulez dire…

_-_Peu importe, le résultat sera le même, répondit le pirate sur un ton de désinvolture.

_-_Camoufler la brèche, c'est notre seule solution, dit Legolas. Il nous faut les tromper, utiliser un subterfuge afin qu'ils croient que tout est normal ici.

_-_Avec quoi tu veux camoufler? Les gobelins ont détruit l'armoire qui cachait le passage… rétorqua Orlando. D'autant plus que même si les pompiers repartent sans avoir rien vu d'anormal, la Boîte va rouvrir ses portes un jour ou l'autre et quelqu'un va bien finir par trouver la brèche…et ce sera la panique totale! C'est déjà une chance que personne n'ait aperçu le gobelin renégat quand c'était encore bondé de fêtards… »

William se massa encore une fois sa moustache, comme si ses idées seraient mieux stimulées ainsi.

« Je sais! Les pompiers ne sont pas encore entrés à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas? »

Orlando réinspecta les lieux par la fenêtre.

« Heu…Non. Là, ils ont l'air de chercher une borne fontaine.

_-_Une quoi, moussaillon?

_-_Ils croient qu'il y a un feu, alors ils cherchent un endroit où ils peuvent puiser de l'eau. »

Le forgeron sourit; si personne n'était encore entré, il avait une chance que son plan soit fructueux.

« Gibbs, vos explosifs je vous prie, dit-il en tendant la main. »

Le bras droit de Jack se gratta sa chevelure pouilleuse, intrigué.

« Heu… D'accord, mon p'tit, mais qu'est-ce que t'as derrière la tête?

_-_Tu veux faire exploser l'édifice, mon gars? »

Legolas observa les boulets, questionneur.

« Comment peut-on faire exploser un bâtiment avec ces petites pierres noires?

_-_Ça c'est un procédé scientifique encore peu connu en Terre du Milieu, expliqua Orlando. Tu te souviens de la Bataille de For le Cor?

_-_Évidemment.

_-_Eh bien, tu dois sûrement te rappeler que les Uruk Hai avaient réussi à faire voler en éclat les Murs de Helm.

_-_Bien sûr.

_-_Ben voilà. Saroumane avait inventé des explosifs comme ceux de Gibbs et son armée les avait utilisé.

_-_Je saisis…mais si William veut détruire la Boîte de Nuit, les pompiers autour et les passants se feront happer par les débris!

_-_Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais faire exploser l'édifice. Nous allons le faire tomber sur lui-même, c'est tout.

_-_Et comment tu comptes faire ça, Will? demanda l'acteur

_-_Si vous avez joué mon rôle, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'en plus d'être forgeron, je suis un maréchal assez doué. J'ai aidé à la construction de plusieurs bâtiments à Port Royal. Si je place les boulets sous les bonnes poutres de soutien, les fondations tomberont et l'édifice ne fera qu'imploser plutôt que de voler en éclats.

_-_Ben alors dépêche toi, mon gars. Ils ne vont pas tarder! »

Gibbs donna sa boîte d'allumettes au forgeron et ce dernier s'empressa d'aller installer les boulets à des coins stratégiques du rez-de-chaussée. Juste avant qu'il n'allume la mèche principale, William ordonna :

« Retournez au sous-sol! Vous serez en sûreté de l'autre côté de la brèche!

_-_On part pas sans toi, Will! cria l'acteur.

_-_Je suis derrière vous! Allez vous mettre à l'abri!

_-_Mais… »

Jack prit Orlando par les épaules et le poussa vers l'escalier.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il te dit, mon gars. Il est comme son père, ce gamin. Quand il a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas dans les pieds, crois-moi. »

Le reste de la bande retourna vite dans la grotte de l'Isla de la Muerta.

Legolas fixa le passage avec appréhension, guettant le moment où William apparaîtrait.

« Il met trop de temps. Je vais voir ce qui se pa… »

Mais l'elfe fut brusquement projeté en arrière, heurté par une onde de choc qui venait de la brèche. Les autres s'accroupirent, mains sur la tête pour se protéger.

Un nuage de poussière provenant du passage s'étala dans la grotte, aveuglant la troupe. L'acteur se releva d'un bond, paniqué, car l'explosion avait bel et bien eut lieu, mais le forgeron ne semblait pas avoir eu l'occasion de déguerpir à temps.

« WILLIAM! »

_À suivre_

* * *

**Eleclya :** Tellement giddy? Heu… Traduction, s'il te plait? Loll. Mmmh, c'est gentil pour ton « petit cadeau », mais je n'ai encore rien reçu par mail. Enfin, on dit que c'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas? Alors, je t'embrasse très fort et te remercie du fond du cœur pour tes commentaires toujours aussi appréciés!

**Isilnar :** Ah, petite Tari Ishtar! Je te renvoie ton commentaire : moi aussi je trouve que tes fics ont quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Enfin, chacun ses particularités, hein. Notre imagination diffère d'une auteure à l'autre, mais le talent est le même, je crois. Hihi, oui, moi aussi j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la fameuse réplique de Sparrow. Je l'adore ce pirate, je m'amuse comme une folle à le mettre en scène. Quant à ta fic, ben…Si tu parles d'Heavenly Star, il faudrait que tu la mettes à jour! Je ne l'ai toujours pas oublié cette histoire hein. Je la trouve sublime et ce serait dommage de l'abandonner… Comment je fais pour tenir deux fics en même temps? Ah, mais, ma chère, je ne tiens plus qu'une fic maintenant! J'ai sacrifié Calacolindi au profit de la Fusion…Hélas… Je ne la reprendrai que lorsque cette histoire-ci sera terminée…hem… C'est-à-dire dans un Âge ou deux…

**Mikelkel :** Hem, après des mois d'attente, voici la suite! Merci pour le petit commentaire, bref, mais efficace.

**Lilylilas :** Pour répondre à tes questions, non Johnny ne se la pointera pas, hélas. Je crois que ça donnerait un effet de « trop » si je l'introduisais dans la fic. Hem, Legolas? Le sens de l'humour? Haha! Le pauvre, il en prend pour son rhume avec tous ces pirates grossiers et sales! Vraiment, Legolas dans le monde des pirates pour moi, c'est comme s'il se retrouvait en enfer! Il réagit un peu comme avec Gimli. Il déteste les nains et il faut avouer que les nains ont un comportement très semblable à celui de Jack et cie, donc, sa réaction est justifiée, à mon avis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir par s'accoutumer, tout comme il a fini par tolérer et apprécier Gimli! Qui est l'Être Infâme? Motus et bouche cousue! Quand la suite sort? Malheureusement, presque 5 mois plus tard! Je sais, je sais, je suis pitoyable! Tiens tiens… C'est très astucieux de ta part de croire que c'est Eyma l'Être Infâme. Tu fais preuve de logique! As-tu raison? As-tu tort? Tu le sauras malheureusement qu'à l'avant dernier chapitre! Héhé! Oh, en passant, merci pour le commentaire que tu as fait pour « Minuit ». Ce fut très apprécié. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, ça va rester un one-shot, mais, qui sait, après avoir terminé mes fics déjà en cours, peut-être que je vais m'attaquer à la suite… Sur ce, je te dis : « Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours… Si il n'est pas d'accord avec le prix! ».

**Love Sparrow :** Eh ben ….je suis abasourdie devant tant d'enthousiasme! Merci à l'infini!

**Nefra :** Moi zaussi je l'aime Jack! C'est mon pote! L'est trop drôle! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**Marie-Ève :** Merci encore de ta présence toujours aussi motivante! Hem… J'ai cherché ta fic avec l'outils « search » du site, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. Étrange… Enfin, tu me donneras le lien, si tu veux, mais je te préviens, je suis une critique sévère! Bisoux!

**Scat :** Ah, ma chère Scat! Toutes tes questions auront un jour leur réponse dans ma fic! Hélas, il faudra t'armer de patience! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu autant que les autres et merci mille fois pour le soutien continuel malgré les 5 mois d'attente!

**Zillah **: Ouaip! Et il sera là pour un petit bout de temps notre pirate! Pas pour rien que le titre de ce chapitre, c'est Quatuor. Le trio devient un quatuor, hihi! Si jamais quelqu'un se demandait pourquoi je permets à Jack de rester plus longtemps aux côtés du trio comparé au rohirrim, par exemple, auxquels je ne leur ai accordé que deux chapitres, eh ben, c'est parce que je voulais rendre un bon hommage à Jack, et puisque ma fic a été publiée dans la section Pirates des Caraïbes, il fallait bien que j'accorde quelques chapitres exclusivement au monde des pirates!

**Erika :** « En tout cas, chapeau » Mouahahahaha! Je ris! Quel jeu de mots! Hem…Bref, merci encore pour tout, malgré ma fâcheuse habitude d'écrire très lentement.

**Dinwen :** Ah, ben mille et un merci! J'espère que je respecterai encore le personnage pour tous les chapitres à venir! Je l'aime bien ce pirate et c'est important pour moi de bien lui rendre justice!

**Morwen Amlung :** Allez, sortons les tonneaux de rhum et buvons allègrement! Hihihi! Hic! Hem… Merci pour les encouragements, en tout cas, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur! Mais dis-moi, cette traduction elle avance toujours? Je veux pas mettre de pression, mais j'ai quand même hâte de voir ce que ça va donner! Bonne vacances et bon été!

**Sirianna :** Vivivi. Jack est bien là et pour deux ou trois chapitres encore! Merci pour les commentaires, je suis ravie de voir que je respecte bien le personnage! LOWAJ POWA!

**Kalysha :** Ouah! Je suis pendue à ta plume! C'est drôlement bien tourné ce petit paragraphe didon! Mais alors à quand une fic, dis-moi? Tu sembles avoir le talent requis, en tout cas! Merci pour tout! Le soutien est toujours apprécié, et tes petits délires écrits aussi!

**Jina de Mars :** Ah ben bienvenue dans mon monde loufoque! En effet, réunir ces trois là dans une fic était assez audacieux de ma part. Oui oui, relis sans problème et pose les questions que tu veux, c'est une histoire assez complexe, je dois l'avouer. Je suis tout à fait disposée à répondre dans la mesure où ça ne fait pas de spoiler sur la suite! Encore merci! Vive la LOWA!

**Junon2 :** Tu peux me tutoyer, allons. En fait, mis à part la Fusion, j'ai d'autres fics en cours, oui, mais tu devrais être en mesure de les voir en cliquant sur mon profil, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Quoique mes autres histoires sont très différentes de celle-ci. La Fusion se démarque d'après tout ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie que les aventures du trio te divertissent! Merci pour le soutien!

**CelebrenIthil: **Bah, moi aussi je suis une piètre revieweuse, je n'ai pas à te faire la morale là-dessus! On laisse un commentaire quand on le sent, c'est tout. Arf, pauvre Legolas, que veux-tu, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de fréquenter des pirates bourrus et mal élevés! Enfin, il va falloir qu'il s'accoutume hein… Bref, merci de ta fidélité! À bientôt!

**Mokuren :** Ben merchi!

**Karmilla :** Voilà la suite! Un peu beaucoup arrivé tard, mais bon… Comme dit le dicton, mieux vaut tard que jamais!

**Estel :** SOEURETTEUH! Ben didon, ça fait bizarre de te voir lire ma fic, toi qui n'apprécie pas vraiment la LOWA. Tes commentaires m'aident vraiment beaucoup Aish. Tu repères et révèles des points que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à développer parce que je trouvais important que ce soit crédible. Je suis contente que tu les aies remarqué ces détails, comme la vision de Legolas de la boîte de nuit. C'est exactement comme tu m'as dis; « ça nous permet de voir notre monde à travers un autre filtre ». Oui, c'est vraiment ça que je cherchais à faire; voir notre monde avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui vient d'ailleurs. Merci de l'avoir remarqué, ça prouve que mes efforts à construire un récit qui se tient debout ne passent pas inaperçus!

Tu m'avais posé une question sur Orlando, à savoir si je le critiquais à travers les paroles de Eyma. Ben, en effet c'est une critique, mais une critique de notre société mondaine. Ça touche tout le monde, pas seulement Orlando. On est tous des humains comme lui et on est tous persuadés que la magie et les mondes parallèles c'est de la simple fiction. On est un peu paresseux et si on avait à faire face à la même situation qu'Orlando, on serait pris de panique et on renoncerait bien vite. L'héroïsme comme on en voit que dans les contes n'existe pas dans notre réalité. C'est un peu ça que je critiquais et déplorais… Mon monde me déçoit, quoi.

« Mais je me demandais... Comment ça se fait que personne ne le recherche? ça fait quand même un moment qu'il a disparu dans la nature... » En effet, les proches d'Orlando commencent à se demander où il est, tout comme Elizabeth se demande où est passé William et tout comme Gimli se demande où est passé son compagnon de route Legolas… Mais comme l'histoire se déroule que par les yeux du trio, on ne sait pas ce qui passe ailleurs donc on ne sait comment leurs proches réagissent à leur soudaine disparition, tu comprends?

« Mais comment ces maudites bestioes savaient tout cela sur le trésor? » On le saura malheureusement qu'au chapitre 20!

« J ai l impression que la cour de meduseld se compose essentielemen de guerriers, de leurs épouses et des conseillers qui sont eux même guerriers ». Mmh, quand je disais nobles, je voulais surtout faire allusion à un type de gens comme Grima Langue de Serpent. Lui, il n'était pas vraiment guerrier et il n'avait aucun sang royal, mais était tout près de la famille du roi et il servait de conseiller à ce dernier. L'auditoire qui assistait au jugement de Will et Orlando, pour moi, c'était des gens qui accomplissaient un rôle semblable à celui de Grima, tu vois? Ils donnent leur opinion au roi, le conseillent, le guident, comme Grima était sensé faire. Ils ont une grande influence sur Eomer fils d'Elfwine sans pour autant avoir un quelconque lien de famille avec lui.

« J ADORE LA DERNIER REPLIQUE DE WILL! » J'ai eu un plaisir fou à écrire cette réplique, tu peux pas savoir. Je crois que c'est la quote de mon histoire dont je suis le plus fière!


	21. Savvy?

_Je suis rapide hein?_

_Meuh non, Will n'a rien, vous savez bien. Je voulais juste vous faire flipper un peu, hi hi hi. _

_Bonne lecture chères membres de la LOWAJ. Et pour ceux qui sont en vacances, ben je vous envie beaucoup!_

_Tiens, au fait, ça fait deux ans que la Fusion existe… Que le temps passe!_

**Chapitre 20**

**Savvy?**

Une silhouette surgit du nuage, couverte de poussière et de débris.

« Aheu! Aheu! Aheu! Je suis là! »

Orlando et Legolas se précipitèrent vers leur compagnon.

« Tout va bien? s'empressa de demander l'acteur au nom de tout le monde.

_-_Aheu! Aheu! Aheu! Oui oui! J'ai eu le temps de fuir avant que la bâtisse ne me tombe sur la tête!

_-_Tu devrais te voir, gamin! T'es couvert de suie! ricana Gibbs. »

Pour Jack, ce n'était pas tant le fait que William soit sain et sauf qui le satisfaisait, mais plutôt le fait que désormais plus personne ne passerait par ce trou et qu'ainsi ses trésors seraient de nouveau à l'abris.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tout a fonctionné à merveille! Bravo Fiston! »

Il tapota sa main crasseuse sur l'épaule de William et fit lever la poussière sur sa cape, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire éternuer Jack.

« aaaAATCHAAA! »

Une fois le nuage de poussière retombé, Legolas s'approcha de la brèche obstruée par des tas de briques cassées, de planches et toute sorte de débris, de résidus et de détritus.

« Impossible de traverser. Le passage est enseveli pour de bon.

_-_J'espère que personne n'est blessé de l'autre côté, dit Orlando.

_-_Aucun moyen de le savoir, répondit William.

-Ils vont sûrement se mettre à fouiller dans les décombres pour trouver ce qui a provoqué l'écroulement de la Boîte… ajouta l'acteur.

_-_Si tel est le cas, ils en auront pour un certain temps à creuser avant qu'ils ne trouvent la brèche, affirma l'elfe. Et d'ici là, peut-être aurons nous eu l'occasion de trouver l'Être Infâme? »

Jack leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« L'Être Infâme? Décidément, va vraiment falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe, messieurs! Mais pas avant d'être montés à bord de la Perle!

_-_Vous acceptez de nous prendre avec vous, Jack? s'étonna William.

_- _Je n'allais certainement pas vous laisser ici! Pour qui me prends-tu, mon gars?

_-_Hem…Pour un pirate?

_-_Allons, allons. Je sais faire preuve de bonne foi! À vous voir, tout indique que vous avez grand besoin de vous nourrir et de vous reposer!

_-_Ça tu l'as dis!

_-_Alors suivez-moi, compagnons!

_-_Jack, c'est pas une bonne idée, déglutit Gibbs. On a déjà une femme à bord! Ça va nous porter malheur d'en avoir une de plus! »

La poitrine de l'elfe se mit à gonfler de rancune et d'animosité.

« Je ne suis pas une f…

_-_Laisse tomber, Legolas, coupa Orlando. Ça en vaut pas la peine. »

Jack était d'accord sur le fait que Legolas avait les traits délicats d'une femme, mais il l'avait observé se battre contre les gobelins et ses capacités redoutables au combat allaient certainement s'avérer utiles.

«Vaut mieux avoir le Blond avec nous, Gibbs! Crois-moi! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipage. Avant de quitter, Legolas fit le tour de tous les cadavres qu'on avait empilés et récupéra toutes les flèches qu'il jugea encore en bon état, ennemies ou siennes. Son carquois se faisait vide et il se doutait bien que la mission était loin d'être terminée et qu'il y aurait bon nombre d'autres occasions d'utiliser son arc. Évidemment, les pirates ne manquèrent pas d'observer avec curiosité ce Blond aux armes primales, mais l'elfe les ignora cordialement.

On fit basculer le tas de gobelins au fond de l'eau et tous montèrent à bord des chaloupes, suivi d'un Jack qui traînait derrière. Il alla contempler ses trésors une dernière fois et s'aventura sur l'autel du coffre de Cortes pour remettre le couvercle définitivement en place. Il rattrapa ensuite les autres et tous se dirigèrent vers la fameuse Perle Noire, ancrée sur la baie de l'Isla de la Muerta.

Pour Orlando, le navire lui apparut exactement comme dans ses souvenirs du tournage. Et tous ces pirates le firent sourire en coin. Après avoir rencontré des Wargs, des gobelins, des aigles géants et des rohirrim, le voilà qui se retrouvait au beau milieu des Caraïbes en compagnie de pirates comme on en voyait que dans les récits d'aventures. Et il fut d'autant plus stupéfié que tous ces gens ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à ses camarades acteurs qui avaient incarné ces soi-disant personnages. La similitude des visages en était déconcertante.

Quant à l'elfe, ironie du sort, il se trouvait sur un navire. Son but premier avant que cette histoire de Fusion ne débute était justement de monter sur une nef et de traverser l'océan. C'était effectivement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à cet instant. Toutefois, la destination n'allait sans doute pas être Valinor…

Se retrouver en la présence de pareils énergumènes ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Il était vrai que depuis le tout début de leur mission, jamais le trio n'avaient pu bénéficier de l'aide de quiconque; les Rohirrim avaient cru à tort qu'on leur voulait du mal et les militaires du monde de Orlando n'avaient vu en eux que de potentiels cobayes à étudier. Ces pirates étaient les premiers à leur offrir un semblant d'accueil. L'elfe se montra donc un peu méfiant, car, aussi niais et mal élevés qu'ils le semblaient, il s'agissait tout de même de pirates qui leur servaient d'hôte. Pourtant, l'elfe nota que ses alter ego leur avaient accordé le bénéfice du doute et pour Legolas, ce fut suffisant pour le convaincre des bonnes intentions de ces gens.

William, de son côté, fut en quelque sorte soulagé de monter à bord de la Perle. Il était de retour dans son monde, son chez-lui, et l'idée de voguer sur une mer qu'il connaissait bien lui plaisait. Avant de partir en mission, son plus grand désir était celui de trouver des mondes lointains et les explorer. Maintenant qu'il en avait réellement fait l'expérience, il se rendait compte à quel point on n'était jamais mieux ailleurs que chez soi.

Au moment où ils remontèrent l'ancre, le soleil commença à se lever et la lumière du jour permit à tout l'équipage de se rendre compte à quel point le trio se ressemblait. Mais l'heure des questions n'était pas encore venue. Jack avait promis que ses invités auraient droit à un repas et un repos bien mérités et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il leur assigna pas moins que la cabine du capitaine. Orlando, William et Legolas s'y reposèrent un moment. Jack, après avoir donné des ordres à ses hommes sur la route à prendre, descendit les rejoindre.

Il les invita à s'asseoir autour de la grande table tournante sur laquelle il fit disposer les restes de nourriture de la réserve que les gobelins n'avaient pas encore engouffrés ou saccagés durant leur brève croisade à bord du navire. Le pirate prit soigneusement une bouteille de rhum qu'il conserva bien évidemment pour lui-même. Il remplit trois coupes d'une simple eau de vie bien banale et les donna à ses invités. Il prit place sur son siège et le fit basculer sur les deux pattes arrière pour mieux étendre ses jambes et ses bottes boueuses sur le rebord de la table. Puis, il but une gorgée de rhum à même le goulot avant de déclarer :

« Mangez et buvez, moussaillons! Ne vous gênez pas! »

William et Orlando sautèrent sur tout ce qui semblait s'avaler tandis que Legolas s'empara simplement d'une pomme qu'il dégusta à petites bouchées. Tout en sirotant son rhum et en se laissant bercer par les légers remous qui balançaient la Perle sur la mer, Jack les observa d'un œil amusé et il remarqua quelques faits particuliers chez ces trois jeunes gens. Ils mastiquaient de la même façon, prenaient leur verre de la même main, buvaient toujours en même temps et reposaient leur verre sur la table de manière synchronisée. Le plus fascinant, c'est qu'ils ne semblaient pas du tout se rendre compte qu'ils adoptaient les mêmes mimiques. C'est tout juste s'ils ne clignaient pas des yeux en même temps.

Jack ricana silencieusement et porta attention au Blond qui, contrairement aux deux autres, se contentait de peu en nourriture. Le pirate était loin de se douter à quelle race appartenait Legolas et il savait encore moins qu'il était beaucoup plus résistant que ses compagnons. Néanmoins, Jack lui offrit un moyen de reprendre des forces autrement qu'en mangeant.

« Un ver de rhum? dit-il, prêt à sacrifier une gorgée ou deux de sa précieuse bouteille. »

Legolas ne fit que secouer la tête en guise de réponse. Le pirate haussa les épaules et s'envoya quelques autres gorgées dans le gosier. Puis, il se pencha vers le forgeron et murmura :

« Hem, pas très bavard, le Blond. Le pauvre bougre a sûrement fait beaucoup de bêtises dans sa jeunesse. Sa mère a souvent dû lui tirer les oreilles pour le punir parce qu'aujourd'hui elles sont déformées! »

William manqua s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de pain. Jack lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos et poursuivit à voix haute:

« Alors, mon gars, à présent que vous avez l'estomac rempli, vous allez m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire de brèches! »

Le forgeron avala convenablement sa bouchée et répondit :

« C'est plutôt incroyable comme récit.

_-_Allons, allons. Tu peux tout me dire, moussaillon! J'en ai vu d'autres! »

William fronça les sourcils, encore incertain si c'était une bonne idée de confier à Jack ce qui se passait à travers leurs trois mondes. Mais au point où ils en étaient, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix; Jack en avait déjà vu beaucoup trop pour qu'on le laisse maintenant sur sa faim. Le forgeron jeta alors un coup d'œil vers Orlando pour obtenir son approbation. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Legolas en fit de même; tous deux donnaient le feu vert à leur compagnon.

Will prit une grande inspiration et tenta du mieux qu'il le put d'expliquer la Fusion des Mondes et la mission qui les incombait tous les trois.

« Eh bien, voilà… »

Jack écouta attentivement. Quand William termina son récit, il se fit silencieux comme s'il devait prendre une pause pour tenter d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être révélé. Durant un moment, on entendit que le bois de la coque grincer lentement sous l'effet des vagues et le crissement de la table tournante qui pivotait toute seule en raison des mouvements du navire. Finalement, Jack prit une autre gorgée de rhum et déclara :

« Ou bien t'es complètement fou ou bien tu as l'imagination fertile, mon gars! Enfin… Je suis bien obligé de vous croire après avoir vu moi-même ce trou étrange. Donc… Si je vous ai bien suivi, ça voudrait dire que j'ai un double et un triple de moi-même dans d'autres mondes?

_-_Oui. Dans ma réalité, ton alter ego s'appelle Johnny Depp, ajouta Orlando.

_-_C'est un pirate?

_-_Heu… Pas vraiment, non. Il est acteur, comédien.

_-_Et dans ton monde, le Blond? À quoi je ressemble. Je suis pas un gnome comme toi, tout de même? »

La frustration gagna l'elfe encore une fois : en voilà un autre qui allait le confondre avec ces bestioles comme les lutins et les farfadets! Sous la table, les mains de Legolas se crispèrent sur son arc qu'il gardait constamment à proximité, accoudé au pied de son banc. Les autres ne virent rien de son irritation qu'il cacha derrière un visage impassible et froid.

« À dire vrai, je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un qui vous ressemble… que les Valar soient à louer.

_-_Hey, c'est marrant ça, rétorqua l'acteur. Quand j'y pense, ça veut dire que ma mère, ma sœur, mes amis ont tous des répliques d'eux ici et en Terre du Milieu! Chouette! Qui sait, on va peut-être rencontrer les alter ego de ma famille.

_-_Orlando, je doute que nous disposions suffisamment de temps pour cela, dit Legolas.

_-_Et vous dans tout ça, vous obéissez aux ordres d'une fillette? demanda Jack pour qui le phénomène de Eyma l'intriguait beaucoup.

_-_C'est à peu près ça, ouais.

_-_Vous acceptez de l'aider à trouver ce Type Infâme sans poser de questions?

_-_Elle a su se montrer persuasive…dit William

_-_Vous savez pas ce qu'elle est?

_-_Non. D'ailleurs, Eyma ignore qui elle est également, ajouta Legolas.

_-_On le saura qu'une fois l'Être Infâme retrouvé, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Jack voulut avaler une autre gorgée, mais prit conscience qu'il avait atteint le fond de sa bouteille. Il la posa alors sur la table et croisa les bras.

« Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée qu'elle se moquait de vous?

_-_Au début, nous étions sceptiques, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix de croire à son histoire de Fusion des Mondes puisqu'elle nous a confronté directement aux faits, dit Will.

_-_Et si c'était elle l'Être Infâme? Vous y avez songé, mmh?

_-_Ben…Pourquoi elle nous aurait menti?

_-_Pour vous faire marcher. C'est vrai quoi, elle vous fait faire tout le boulot à sa place, n'ai-je pas raison?

_-_Elle nous accompagnerait si elle le pouvait. Elle est prisonnière de son abyme. Elle me l'a dit quand elle est venue me voir dans ce restaurant. De toute façon, même si elle n'est pas là physiquement, je suis certain qu'elle nous suit en esprit parce qu'elle est au courant de tout ce qui nous arrive. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a dit d'aller sur la trente troisième avenue aux Joyaux de Bacchus pour retrouver Legolas et William…

_-_Eh bien, quoi qu'il en soit, votre histoire est très inusitée. Cela dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu affronter au cours de ma carrière de pirate! Mais je comprends mieux les circonstances maintenant!

_-_Justement, Jack. Je vous ai raconté nos péripéties, à vous de nous raconter les vôtres, à présent.

_-_Quelles péripéties?

_-_Comment les gobelins vous sont tombés dessus exactement, dit Will.

_-_Ah! Ça! Hem… Ben, c'est une histoire assez abracadabrante, mon gars. Un soir alors que la brise était légère, que ma Perle voguait doucement vers d'autres horizons inconnus… », débuta-t-il, sur un on rêveur », nous avons croisé un navire de la marine marchande. D'habitude, tous les bateaux qu'on croise déploient leurs voiles et changent de cap de peur que le grand Capitaine Sparrow ne s'en prenne à eux! Par contre, ce navire-là n'a pas du tout changé de direction. Au contraire, il s'est dirigé droit sur nous! A première vue, il venait de Port Royal parce que les armoiries du gouverneur Swann étaient hissées. Puis, à ma grande surprise, le pavillon de trêve a été levé; ces commerçants voulaient nous accoster, les pauvres! Non mais savaient-ils seulement qu'ils s'approchaient de la Perle Noire, le navire le plus redouté des sept mers? Apparemment non! Curieux de savoir pourquoi ces marchands se jetaient dans la gueule du loup, j'ai décroché l'ancre et je les ai laissé s'appareiller à ma Perle. Toutefois, il n'y avait aucun marchand à bord de ce navire… En fait, si. Il y en avait…mais ils gisaient tous dans une marre de sang sur le pont… »

Legolas eut une expression de profonde perplexité, Orlando avala difficilement sa salive et William balbutia :

« Mais…que s'était-il passé?

_-_Ça je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce qu'une vingtaine de ces crapules surgissent de leur cachette et sautent à bord de ma Perle! De toute évidence, ces marchands avaient été attaqués et tués par les gobelets. À mon avis, ils ont pris les commandes de ce navire jusqu'à ce qu'ils en trouvent un plus imposant et redoutable, à la mesure de leurs ambitions meurtrières, en l'occurrence la Perle Noire! Alors, ils nous ont attaqué et forcé de les mener au trésor de Cortes, abandonnant à la dérive l'autre navire; tombeau de ces pauvres marchands…

_-_C'est bizarre, ça… Comment les gobelins ont-ils pu savoir que le trésor existait? »

Jack jeta un œil au fond de sa bouteille, découvrant un certain intérêt aux quelques gouttes qui y restaient.

« Hem… Aucune idée… »

William se fit suspicieux. Il y avait anguille sous roche et il était le mieux placé du trio pour savoir que Jack cachait quelque chose.

« Le plus étrange, c'est que ces gobelins ont réussi à faire plier votre équipage… »

Will dévisagea Jack de son regard le plus soupçonneux et incrédule.

« Qu'ils aient pu tuer sans problème de simples marchands n'ayant aucune formation dans l'art de se défendre, d'accord, mais qu'ils aient réussi à dominer tout un équipage de pirates sans pitié armés jusqu'aux dents… Plutôt étrange, non? Ils n'étaient pas encore maudits par le trésor la première fois qu'ils vous ont attaqués, n'est-ce pas? »

Le capitaine ne quittait pas des yeux le fond de sa bouteille et s'efforçait de rester le plus nonchalant possible.

« Heu…non, en effet… »

Sentant le malaise de Jack, William poursuivit son interrogatoire, convaincu qu'il finirait bien par cracher le morceau.

« Mhhh… Intriguant… Dans la Isla de la Muerta, une fois la malédiction levée, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à les supprimer. Pourtant, nous n'étions que quatre contre eux. Alors, comment pouvez-vous expliquer qu'une vingtaine de pirates n'aient pas pu venir à bout d'eux avant qu'ils ne deviennent immortels? »

Jack cherchait un échappatoire quelconque.

« Hem…Il n'y a plus de rhum… Il doit me rester une autre bouteille quelque part dans cette cabine… dit il faisant mine de se lever.

Le forgeron éleva le ton.

« Ne détournez pas le sujet! »

Jack roula des yeux et s'affala contre son dossier.

« Pfff… D'accord! D'accord! J'ai menti, t'es content?

_-_Menti à propos de quoi? demanda Orlando.

_-_La raison pour laquelle on est pas venu à bout d'eux, c'est parce que… parce qu'on était complètement saouls, voilà! »

Legolas croisa les bras, à peine surpris.

« Saouls. Tiens donc…

_-_Oui quoi! On venait tout juste de piller une ville côtière et pour fêter nos nouvelles « acquisitions » on a un peu célébré en buvant quelques verres… »

Il se mit à étudier ses ongles sous tous ses angles, mais il ne put échapper bien longtemps aux trois paires de yeux sceptiques et méfiantes qui le considérèrent gravement et le capitaine comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus se jouer de ses invités.

« Bon, d'accord, très bien : quelques « tonneaux » de rhum. Satisfaits? De ce fait, on était pas du tout en état de contrer une attaque quelconque, ce qui explique pourquoi ces crapules n'ont eu aucun mal à nous prendre d'assaut. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est ce navire avec tous ces marchands qui baignaient dans leur sang et après j'ai dû recevoir un coup à la tête parce que je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre. À mon réveil, je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait tous été enfermés à fond de calle et ils nous avaient confisqué toutes nos armes, même mon chapeau! Je me demandais pourquoi ils ne nous avaient pas tué, comme ces marchands… Et j'ai compris que c'était parce qu'ils avaient besoin de nous pour diriger le navire. Ils ne connaissaient pas du tout les Caraïbes, ça se voyait bien, alors ils nous ont demandé où se trouvaient les villes côtières les plus proches. Ils voulaient probablement aller semer le trouble de port en port…Mmmh, tout compte fait, leur dessein n'est pas très différent de celui des Pirates! Enfin, l'ennui c'est qu'on était au beau milieu de l'océan alors, aussi rapide qu'est ma Perle, on en aurait eu pour quelques jours avant de voir la terre ferme. Et durant ce temps où ils ont occupé le navire, curieusement, le jour ils nous faisaient monter sur le pont. Eux, ils restaient cachés dans l'ombre de la grande voile et, sous la menace de leur cimeterre, nous devions diriger la Perle à leur place. Le soir, ils nous renvoyaient à fond de calle jusqu'au matin. Ce manège a duré trois jours! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils restaient cachés et ils ont bien évidemment refusé de répondre à nos questions.

_-_Je crois savoir pour quelle raison, affirma Legolas. Les gobelins ne supportent pas la lumière du jour. Ils vous ont donc gardés en vie pour vous faire accomplir les tâches nécessaires à la navigation jusqu'au couché de la Soleil. C'est sans doute ce qu'ils ont fait avec ces marchands. Puis, après avoir croisé un navire plus imposant et redoutable, ils ont supprimé l'équipage et jeté leur dévolu sur vous.

_-_C'est logique! accorda Jack.

_-_Oui, mais ça explique toujours pas comment les gobelins ont su pour le trésor! rétorqua Orlando

_-_Ah! Oui, j'y viens… Voyez-vous, fallait que je nous tire de ce bourbier, alors avant que les gobelets ne décident de nous massacrer comme ces commerçants, je leur ai proposé un marché…

_-_Vous leur avez révélé l'existence du trésor? supposa Will.

_-_Exactement. Rien qu'à les voir, j'ai tout de suite su que leur seul but était de tuer, d'envahir et de détruire. La seule chose qui semblait pouvoir les arrêter, c'était la mort elle-même…alors je leur ai dit que s'ils me laissaient la vie sauve avec mon équipage et ma perle, je consentirais à leur donner un moyen de devenir plus invincible que jamais. Ils ont accepté et j'ai leur ai indiqué la position de l'île. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils ont pris des chaloupes et m'ont emmené avec eux dans les grottes. Ils n'avaient que mon navire comme moyen de transport et, pour eux, j'étais une sorte de garantie afin que le reste de l'équipage n'ait pas envie de mettre les voiles sans leur capitaine! Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que j'avais ordonné à Gibbs qu'il s'en tienne au code, alors ils sont partis quand même… pour revenir plus tard, accablés de remords, héhé. Et vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire…

_-_Mais…Jack…fit Will, exaspéré. C'était complètement inconscient! Donner la chance à ces créatures de devenir invincibles! Imaginez tous les dégâts qu'ils auraient pu causer si nous n'étions pas parvenu à lever la malédiction!

_-_J'ai songé à tout ça, mon gars! Je m'étais dis que leur immortalité ne leur servirait à rien s'ils restaient bloqués sur une île qui ne se trouve sur aucune carte, sans bateau à leur disposition en plus! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'avais ordonné à Gibbs qu'il s'en aille?

_-_Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y avait une brèche sur l'île? dit Legolas. Et qu'ils n'ont eu qu'à la traverser pour aller semer la zizanie ailleurs?

_-_Eh bien, je n'étais pas encore au courant de cette histoire de Fusion! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils trouveraient ce trou dans ma caverne! Enfin… Si j'ai commis une bévue, je suis prêt à la réparer… »

Jack se redressa sur son banc et offrit un regard dès plus déterminé au trio.

« Alors, pour me racheter, je veux bien me joindre à vous dans votre folle expédition! »

Le pirate se pencha encore une fois sur l'épaule de Will et murmura :

« Dis-moi, mon gars, une mission telle que la vôtre implique de grands risques, n'est-ce pas? Si vous réussissez à trouver ce Type Infâme, vous obtiendrez sans doute une récompense pour vos exploits, hein? Si c'est le cas, on partage 50-50 sur les bénéfices, entendu? »

Durant une trop brève seconde, William avait cru à tort que Jack offrait humblement et gratuitement son aide au trio.

« Vous ne pensez qu'à vous remplir les poches!

_-_Mais c'est que les temps sont durs, moussaillon! Regarde-moi cette cale; il ne nous reste presque plus de rhum! »

Il agita sa bouteille, le goulot vers le bas pour indiquer qu'elle était vide.

« Et croyez-vous vraiment que mes hommes accepteront de vous épauler s'ils n'obtiennent rien en retour de leurs services?

_-_Je n'ai aucune idée si nous aurons une récompense, mais pour l'instant il y a plus urgent! Mettez un peu de côté votre avarice et faites preuve de charité! grinça William.»

Le capitaine soupira longuement et, sur un ton résigné, ajouta :

« Très bien. Très bien… Nous verrons pour la récompense plus tard. Alors, quels sont vos plans, messieurs? Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches? »

Pour William, il était clair qu'il fallait se rendre à Port-Royal pour savoir si ses doutes quant à la présence d'une brèche au-dessus de la ville étaient vrais ou non. Il consulta du regard ses acolytes et ces derniers donnèrent encore une fois leur accord silencieusement.

« Pourriez-vous nous conduire à Port Royal? s'enquit alors William. »

Jack fit de gros yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.

« Port-Royal? Hahaha! Elle est bien bonne celle-là…

_-_Jack, ce n'est pas une blague! Il faut absolument que nous nous rendions à Port Royal. C'est une question de vie ou de mort! »

C'était maintenant au tour du capitaine de soupçonner William de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité. D'un sourire enjôleur, il interrogea le forgeron :

« Mmmhh…. Mais encore? »

Le pirate attendit une réponse plus explicite. Le jeune forgeron baissa alors les yeux et son visage s'empourpra.

« Elizabeth est en danger. »

Jack se refit basculer sur les pattes arrière de son siège et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, un air satisfait et moqueur sur ses traits.

« Ahaaaaa! Je le savais! Ça m'aurait étonné que tu agisses autrement que pour les beaux yeux de ta dulcinée! »

Sentant l'embarras du forgeron, Legolas prit le relais.

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de porter secours à une dame. Nous soupçonnons qu'il se trouve une autre brèche là-bas. Les gobelins qui ont volé le navire marchand venaient de cette Cité, vous en avez vu les armoiries sur leur pavillon. »

Jack se massa la barbiche, songeur. Puis, Orlando poursuivit :

« On sait pas trop comment on va trouver l'Être Infâme, mais en attendant, il faut essayer de minimiser la catastrophe de la Fusion. C'est pour ça qu'il faut se rendre à Port-Royal pour contrôler la situation. Alors… Acceptes-tu de nous y conduire?

_-_Moi, à Port Royal?

_-_Oui, dit Orlando

_-_Avec mon navire?

_-_Oui, dit Legolas.

_-_Mon équipage?

_-_Oui! dit Will.

_-_Alors que je suis l'ennemi public numéro un… » avoua-t-il sur un ton fier comme si son titre de grand renégat était un véritable trophée, « vous voulez que je me rende là où m'attend de pied ferme la marine anglaise? »

William, dont les joues empourprées étaient revenues à la normale, tenta une ultime fois de convaincre Jack.

« Je … Je sais, c'est risqué. Mais votre vie n'est qu'une succession de risques de toute façon, n'est-ce pas? »

Le capitaine secoua la tête et parut sérieux pour la toute première fois depuis un certain temps.

« Écoute, moussaillon… Je ne suis allé à Port Royal que deux fois. La première fois, je me suis retrouvé dans une cellule en compagnie d'un chien bâtard en guise de geôlier! La deuxième, on m'a envoyé à la potence et je me suis retrouvé pendu au bout d'une corde! Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de savoir ce qui va m'arriver la troisième fois? »

William contre-argumenta :

« Vous noterez qu'à ces deux reprises, c'est moi qui vous ai sorti du pétrin!

_-_Justement! Je n'ai pas envie de devoir sans cesse ma vie à un jeune pirate sans expérience! J'ai ma fierté à préserver, tout de même!

_-_Mais… Vous venez tout juste de nous dire que vous étiez prêts à nous aider dans notre mission!

_-_Navré, mais tu perds ton temps, Boule de Bois, c'est non. Je vous conduirai sur n'importe quelle île de cet archipel, mais il est hors de question d'aller à Port-Royal, savvy? »

Sur ce, Jack se leva et prit la direction de la porte pour indiquer que la discussion était close et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il monta sur le pont, laissant le trio déçu et mécontent.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter! »

D'un geste rageur, William tapa du poing la table tournante.

« On le croit noble de cœur, mais tout ce qui lui importe c'est sa propre personne…et son rhum. »

Legolas n'en dit pas mot pour ne pas frustrer davantage le forgeron, mais l'attitude de Jack ne l'étonnait pas du tout.

Quant à Orlando, il réfléchit un instant, puis déclara :

« Mmhh, je crois avoir une idée. »

Il se leva d'un bond pour rattraper le capitaine sur le pont.

« Attends, Jack! »

Le concerné se retourna en un pivot qui ressemblait presque à un pas de valse.

« Ouais? »

Entre temps, Legolas et William avaient gagné le pont, curieux de savoir ce que l'acteur concoctait. Ce dernier mesura ses paroles et dit au capitaine :

« On sait de source sûre que Elizabeth est en danger, que son père, le Gouverneur Swann, est en danger, que la marine anglaise est en danger… Bref, TOUT Port-Royal est en danger.

_-_Mouais… Et…?

_-_Imagine un peu ce qui se produirait si on venait à apprendre aux quatre coins de l'océan que le Grand Capitaine Jack Sparrow avait secouru une colonie du Roi d'Angleterre? »

Orlando le flatta littéralement dans le sens du poil.

« Imagine toute la gratitude, toute la reconnaissance « royale » qu'on te témoignerait… »

Il frotta son index contre son pouce pour montrer qu'il faisait allusion à l'argent.

« Sans compter toute la popularité que tu obtiendrais… »

Il claqua des doigts.

« Comme ça. Et tu deviendrais … une légende! »

Jack pinça les lèvres et leva le menton. Il fixa le vide un moment et parut méditer sur la chose.

« Mmmmhhh…. Tu me prends par les sentiments, toi. »

Puis, il plongea sa main à sa ceinture et prit sa fameuse boussole qui n'indiquait pas le Nord. Il la consulta, puis s'écria :

« Gibbs! »

Le bras droit de Jack se présenta à lui.

« Oui, Capitaine?

_-_Barre à tribord! Cap Sud Sud-Est! On va à Port-Royal! »

Orlando sut alors que sa tactique avait fonctionné à merveille et il afficha un grand sourire de victoire. Ses alter ego, qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène, furent abasourdis. Gibbs, pour sa part, se montra bien sûr réticent à l'idée de se rendre là où se regroupait toute la milice anglaise.

« Mais… Mais… Capitaine, est-ce vraiment prudent de…

_-_Gibbs, coupa Jack. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné une raison de ne pas me faire confiance?

_-_Non, Capitaine, mais…

_-_Alors, sur le pont et que ça saute! Hissez les huniers! Déployez moi ces voiles! On a une colonie à sauver! Hop hop hop! »

Jack quitta le trio pour s'empresser de donner de nouvelles directives à tout l'équipage. L'idée de se faire récompenser pour son acte de bravoure envers Port-Royal l'avait alléché au plus haut point et il se voyait déjà se faire couvrir d'or par le Roi d'Angleterre en personne.

« Yahaaa! Ça a marché! hurla Orlando, pas peu fier de lui. »

William s'approcha de son compagnon, encore étonné.

« Bonté divine! Vous connaissez vraiment bien Jack.

_-_Bah, c'était facile. Jack est un pirate et on sait que les pirates sont toujours avides de renommée et de richesse. Je n'avais qu'à le prendre par son point faible et lui faire voir les choses sous un œil de pirate… »

Legolas reconnaissait bien là les talents de ruse de l'acteur.

« Brillant, maître Bloom. Très astucieux. »

Durant le trajet qui menait à Port-Royal, le trio s'efforça d'offrir son aide à l'équipage. Un navire tel que la Perle Noire exigeait beaucoup de tâches à accomplir et nos trois voyageurs n'étaient pas de trop.

Legolas eut l'occasion de faire connaissance avec le petit Marty, de qui il apprit qu'il n'était non pas un hobbit, mais un nain. L'elfe fut alors très étonné de découvrir un nain sans long cheveux ni barbe.

À un moment, William eut l'impression que le vent avait tourné et que le navire avait dévié de sa trajectoire initiale. Soucieux, il alla rejoindre le Capitaine qui se tenait fièrement à la barre.

« Jack, je me trompe ou nous avons changé de direction?

_-_Non, pas du tout. On va faire un détour.

_-_Pourquoi? Le temps presse! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de tarder!

_-_T'en fais pas, mon gars. Ce ne sera pas très long. On est arrivé de toute façon, regarde. »

Le capitaine pointa l'Est et William vit une large terre s'étendre à l'horizon.

Legolas, qui se tenait à la proue, put voir de ses yeux perçants une croix plantée sur la plage de cette île.

« J'ai l'impression que cet endroit ne m'est pas inconnu… »

À mesure que le navire s'approchait, l'elfe put distinguer plus clairement encore les environs et vit des chaumières saccagées et des quais détruits.

« C'est…Cette île… Le tout premier endroit de notre voyage… C'est Tortuga! »

À ses paroles, Orlando lâcha les cordages qu'il était en train d'enrouler à une poutre et bondit aux côtés de Legolas pour s'assurer des faits.

« Bon sang, c'est vrai! »

William avait bien entendu les dires de l'elfe et parut affligé.

« Vous nous conduisez à Tortuga? dit-il se tournant vers Jack.

_-_Exactement! On va aller chercher quelques uns de mes compagnons marins en plus. Si vous dites que Port Royal est envahi, ils ne seront pas de trop au combat!

_-_Non, Jack! Nous ne pouvons aller là bas! »

Orlando et Legolas rejoignirent leur alter ego à la barre.

« Ne vous approchez pas! s'écria Legolas

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les trois?

_-_Il y a des Wargs sur cette île! dit Orlando.

_-_Des Warcaquoi? »

Les traits de William s'assombrirent.

« Je …Je ne vous ai pas tout raconté, Jack. Nous sommes passés par cette île. Il y a une brèche là-bas aussi et elle mène vers des montagnes peuplées de loups géants. »

Le forgeron poursuivit son discours et raconta comment ils avaient découvert le peuple de Tortuga massacré par les Wargs et la petite cérémonie de funérailles improvisée sur la plage.

« Ils sont présentement une cinquantaine sur l'île, ajouta Orlando.

_-_Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour ces pauvres gens, dit Legolas. »

Le pirate baissa les yeux un moment et parut se recueillir pour tous ses compagnons de beuverie. Puis, il tourna la barre de quelques degrés pour reprendre la route initiale prévue.

« Eh bien, moussaillons, cette histoire de Fusion est devenue personnelle. J'ai une raison de plus de me joindre à vous dans votre folle aventure! »

Le capitaine ne le montra pas, mais William put lire l'affliction derrière le masque de luron de Jack.

Legolas, lui, fut soulagé de ne pas faire une escale sur l'Île maudite. Il l'observa s'éloigner de l'horizon avec appréhension.

Orlando regardait aussi Tortuga, mais d'un air plutôt évasif qu'inquiet, ce qui intrigua beaucoup l'elfe.

« À quoi est dû cette mine rêveuse seigneur Orlando? »

L'acteur sourit tout en fixant toujours l'île.

« Ben… C'est là que Eyma nous a envoyé. C'est là que tout a commencé… »

Il y avait presque de la nostalgie dans le ton de Orlando, ce qui fit sourire à son tour Legolas.

« C'est juste. J'ai l'impression que cette expédition dure depuis des mois, alors qu'en fait cela ne fait à peine quelques jours. Quel étrange sentiment que celui qu'apporte le fait de revoir cette île…notre point de départ...

_-_Nous en avons fait du chemin depuis cette Île… ajouta Will qui s'immisça dans la conversation. »

Tous trois firent silence, accoudés aux remparts de la coque, le regard perdu sur l'île qui disparaissait peu à peu de leur vue…

« Hey, l'apprenti pirate! »

Gibbs arriva en bougonnant et s'adressa au forgeron.

« Au lieu de rêvasser, viens donc m'aider à resserrer les liens du bras de grand-vergue! »

William quitta ses deux compagnons en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, puis alla rejoindre le pauvre Gibbs qui avait du mal à accomplir sa besogne tout seul.

Legolas observa un moment son alter ego s'éloigner, puis une mine profondément soucieuse apparut sur ses traits. Mine que Orlando ne manqua pas de noter.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as tout à coup? »

L'elfe baissa les yeux.

« Je suis inquiet.

_-_Ça, je l'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi?

_-_Ne le dites pas à Maître Turner, il ne faudrait pas l'affoler davantage, mais je crois qu'il a de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter pour sa dame.

_-_Comment ça?

_-_Un mauvais pressentiment… Si la brèche au-dessus de la Cité de Port Royal est vraiment celle qui mène à la Moria, je crains que nous devions nous attendre au pire.

_-_Tu crois? Bon, c'est vrai que ce doit être la pagaille en ce moment si tous les gobelins de la Moria se sont mis en tête de traverser la brèche, mais faut se dire que ceux-là, au moins, ils ne sont pas maudits. Donc, on arrivera bien à les maîtriser, t'en fais pas. Et pis, des gobelins, t'en as massacré des milliers déjà, non? Ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi.

_-_Seigneur Orlando, je ne faisais pas allusion aux gobelins. Si vous avez joué mon rôle, vous devez donc savoir ce par quoi je suis passé dans ces cavernes maudites.

_-_Heu…Si tu parles du Balrog, je te ferai remarquer que Gandalf l'a tué.

_-_Que les Valar nous en préservent! Heureusement, je ne faisais guère mention de ce démon de l'Ancien Monde. Non, je voulais parler de créatures moins terrifiantes, mais tout de même plus redoutables que les gobelins. Des créatures comme… »

Legolas fut brutalement interrompu par une énorme secousse qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Orlando, moins habile sur ses pattes que lui, dût s'accrocher solidement au rempart du navire pour ne pas tomber.

La secousse diminua quelque peu, mais la Perle continua à vibrer quelques instants.

« Par ma barbe, c'était quoi ça? maugréa Gibbs. »

William abandonna la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir et dirigea son regard vers Jack pour entendre ses commentaires. Celui-ci tenait difficilement la barre qui tanguait toute seule comme si quelque chose retenait la palme de direction sous le navire. Le forgeron se précipita aux côtés de Jack et attrapa la barre pour l'empêcher de tourner. À deux, ils parvinrent à maintenir le cap.

Les autres matelots s'affairaient à conserver l'équipement en place, car tout le navire tremblait dangereusement. Puis, aussi soudain que ça avait commencé, la secousse cessa et la barre de navigation ne tourna plus toute seule sur son axe.

Jack ne perdit pas de temps à se poser des questions. Sa précieuse Perle avait peut-être subi de graves dommages.

« Cotton! Marty! Allez tout de suite à la calle voir si la carène est intacte! Anamaria, prends ma place, je vais voir par-dessus bord s'il n'y a pas de dommages visibles de l'extérieure.

_-_Oui Capitaine! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.»

Quand il s'agissait de son navire, Jack devenait le plus sérieux du monde. Il se pencha au-dessus des remparts et examina minutieusement la coque. Se faisant, William le talonna.

« Que croyez-vous que c'était Jack? »

Le capitaine l'ignora, trop préoccupé à scruter les cloisons extérieures.

« Les parois semblent intactes…Mais c'est le dessous de la coque qui m'inquiète.

_-_Jack, je vous parle!

_-_On a heurté des rochers? supposa Orlando. »

Le pirate se tourna vers l'acteur et l'expression qu'il adopta semblait vouloir dire que la déduction de Orlando était très stupide.

« Impossible! Nous sommes dans les bas-fonds!

_-_Qu'était-ce dans ce cas? demanda Legolas.

_-_J'en sais rien, mais ça ne pouvait pas être des rochers!

_-_Capitaine! Capitaine! »

Marty surgit de la calle en clopinant, suivi d'un Cotton avec un perroquet très agité.

« Jetez l'ancre! CROAK! Jetez l'ancre!

_-_Le bois de la carène est défoncé! traduisit Marty. Il faut s'arrêter et colmater la fissure avant que l'eau ne commence à entrer! »

Jack ôta son tricorne et se massa le front.

« C'est ce que je craignais… »

Il rehaussa les épaules et hurla :

« Affalez les voiles! Relâchez le guindeau et jetez l'ancre de bâbord! Préparez les canots au cas où il faudrait évacuer! Des madriers! Il nous faut des madriers pour consolider la carène! Trouvez z'en vite! Exécution! »

L'équipage courait dans tous les sens tandis que le trio se sentait fort inutile.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider? questionna le forgeron.

_-_Priez, messieurs! Priez que rien d'autre ne nous heurte avant que la fissure soit bouchée! »

Jack remit son tricorne et se dirigea vers la calle pour étudier par lui-même l'étendue des dégâts. Une partie de l'équipage le suivit avec des bouts de bois et des outils.

Alors que d'autres matelots baissaient les grandes voiles pour diminuer l'allure de la Perle, de son côté, Gibbs tourna la manivelle du guindeau qui fit descendre la chaîne de l'ancre dans l'eau par l'écubier. Évidemment, il le fit tout en bougonnant.

« Nom de Dieu! Je le savais que la Blonde ne devait pas monter à bord! La poisse nous poursuit! Je l'avais bien dit! »

Tout à coup, la chaîne fut tirée en avant et descendit toute seule, aspirée dans l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma foi! »

Les jurons de Gibbs attirèrent l'attention du trio et ils virent le matelot, au comble de la confusion, forcé de lâcher la manivelle qui se mit à tourner toute seule à une vitesse fulgurante.

William bondit aux côtés de Gibbs et tenta d'attraper la manivelle avec lui, mais rien n'y fit. L'ancre continua à descendre toute seule au fond de l'océan, entraînée par quelque chose d'incroyablement rapide et fort. Bientôt, sous les yeux ahuris du trio et Gibbs, le guindeau arriva au bout de la chaîne, mais « ça » continuait à tirer tout de même vers le fond et la chaîne se tendit à son maximum, si brutalement, que la Perle bascula à bâbord, déstabilisant tout le monde, excepté Legolas qui demeura ferme sur ses deux jambes.

« C'est quoi ce machin? Bon sang! fit Orlando en s'agrippant à un mât. »

Les boulons qui retenaient le bout de la chaîne au guideau ne supportèrent pas longtemps une telle puissance et ils lâchèrent. La chaîne fut arrachée et le navire rebascula sur son axe normal. Reprenant leur équilibre, Gibbs et William regardèrent par-dessus bord et virent la chaîne disparaître sous l'eau.

Jack, qui avait bien senti la secousse depuis la calle, remonta immédiatement sur le pont, affolé, suivi du reste de ses hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se produire!

_-_On a perdu l'ancre de bâbord, Capitaine! cria Gibbs en pointant le guideau nu. »

Le pirate fit de gros yeux ronds.

« Intéressant! »

Legolas jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus des remparts et vit d'étranges bulles émerger à la surface de l'eau, à quelques mètres à peine du navire.

« Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… soupira l'elfe, fixant les bulles avec méfiance. »

Soudain, Anamaria perdit le contrôle de la barre. Encore une fois, elle tourna toute seule.

« Messieurs! Un coup de main! J'y arriverai pas! »

William et Jack allèrent prêter main forte à la dame, mais même à trois, la barre n'en fit qu'à sa tête et refusa de maintenir le cap. La Perle Noire se mit alors à trembler de nouveau, ce qui mit tout le monde sur le qui-vive.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous ce foutu bateau! cria Orlando, paniqué. »

L'acteur eut très vite une réponse à ses questions. L'eau que Legolas scrutait se mit à bouillonner, à frétiller et provoqua de larges ondulations circulaires qui secouèrent la Perle. Puis, une masse informe et verdâtre sortit de l'eau dans un grand éclaboussement qui arrosa tous les passagers se tenant près du bord. La chose était gluante et munie d'une sorte de main à crampons. Et c'était si grand que ça fit de l'ombre au navire.

La bouche entrouverte par la surprise, Jack dévisagea ce qui lui apparaissait comme étant un grand bras et maugréa ensuite à l'attention du forgeron :

« T'as pas prié assez fort, gamin! »

William était trop mystifié par l'horreur de ce machin pour prêter attention au pirate. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas de ses alter ego

« Bonté Divine!

_-_Ben ça!

_-_Elbereth! »

Tous les autres matelots restèrent cloués sur place, le visage démonté et horrifié. La chose chercha alors à s'agripper au pont et seul le Capitaine défigea de sa stupeur. Il dégaina son sabre d'abordage et le brandit haut dans les airs.

« Ah, ça non! Pas question que tu t'en prennes à mon navire! »

Il trancha sans ménagement le bras et une lourde plainte provenant des profondeurs se fit entendre. La chose se retira dans l'eau. La partie sectionnée tomba sur le pont et se tortilla toute seule, secouée de spasmes nerveux.

Orlando s'en approcha, à la fois curieux et dégoûté.

« Eurk! On dirait…un tentacule? »

Legolas l'examina de plus près et eut l'impression que ça ne lui était pas étranger.

« Par Manwë! Mais c'est… »

Il n'eut point le temps de s'exprimer, car vingt autres tentacules surgirent de l'eau. La chose ne s'était retirée que pour mieux attaquer.

« CROAK! Kraken! CROAK! Kraken!

_-_Merci Cotton! Je n'avais pas encore noté! fit Jack sur un ton ironique.

_-_C'est une pieuvre géante! Elle va nous faire couler! cria Gibbs.

_-_Les pieuvres n'ont que huit bras! rétorqua Anamaria

_-_Un calmar géant alors? supposa Marty. »

Legolas sortit son arc et l'encocha d'une flèche.

« Vous n'y êtes pas! Il s'agit du Gardien des Portes de la Moria! »

_À suivre_

* * *

Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous faire part d'un truc qui me chicote à propos du Papa de William. Voyez-vous, si j'ai bien suivi le film, Bill a pris une pièce du trésor et l'a envoyé à son fils. Peu de temps après, Barbossa l'a attaché à un boulet et l'a jeté à la mer parce que ce dernier était pas d'accord sur le fait qu'ils aient trahi Jack. Mais comment Bill a-t-il pu se noyer, hein ? Il avait pris une pièce du trésor, donc il était forcément maudit non ? Donc immortel ! Il s'est écoulé dix ans avant que William ne rompe la malédiction avec son propre sang, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, durant ces dix ans, Bill aurait eu tout le temps de se traîner au fond de l'océan avec son boulet jusqu'à la plage d'une île quelconque, non ? Mhh, tout ça m'intrigue… D'autant plus que j'ai entendu dire que dans POTC2, on verrait apparaître Bill… Alors, est-ce que Bill est vraiment mort ? Est-ce que Bruckheimer a fait une erreur dans le scénario ou était-ce voulu que les circonstances de la disparition de Bill soient nébuleuses et contradictoires pour les besoins de POTC 2 ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ma déduction est saugrenue ou plausible ?

Place au RAR.

**Clem :** Avoue que tu adores quand je les torture, hein! Et pis d'abord, tu peux rien dire, toi qui enferme à double tour Orlando au fond de la cave! De toute façon, notre trio est loin d'être au bout de ses peines. Des tortures, je leur en prépare une brochette! Mouahahahaha! Alors, je crains que tu n'en finisses pas de bouder! De toute façon, je commence à en avoir l'habitude, mais je t'aime quand même twinny chérie!

**Estel :** Ma chère soeurette… Merci pour tout. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et merci pour tout le reste aussi… Mille bisous.

**Lilylilas :** J'attends des félicitations pour le peu de temps que j'ai mis (enfin, comparé la dernière fois) à publier la suite! Non, pour la brèche, il y a quand même quatre étages de briques, de murs et de planches qui s'écroulent sur le trou, hein. Il est bien caché, bien enseveli, t'inquiètes! Lol. Mouahahahah! Jolie petite mise en scène à l'hôpital! Je me tordais de rire en te lisant! Hélas, une telle scène ne se produira pas dans la Fusion. À moins que je décide de faire une grosse parodie de l'histoire…M'enfin, la Fusion possède déjà quelque chose de très parodique; mélanger trois mondes ensemble, quoi de mieux pour formuler le plus loufoque des scénarios! Bref, merci encore pour tout ton soutien et ton enthousiasme qui, je dois l'avouer, est source de réconfort et de motivation!

**Erika :** C'est drôle, moi aussi je hais le suspense quand c'est pas moi qui le crée! Hélas, l'intrigue ne sera pas dévoilée de sitôt, très chère. Il faudra s'armer de patience, je le crains. D'un autre côté, ce serait moins marrant si tu avais tout cuit dans le bec hein. Hihihi. Merci encore pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires toujours appréciés….Mmh, si tu es la même Erika que depuis le tout début, ça doit bien faire trois ans que je te vois apparaître ci et là dans mes reviewz. Que le temps passe…

**Love Sparrow :** Oui oui oui, j'ai vu Johnny se faire prendre (po trop l'air ravi d'ailleurs), j'ai la chaîne sur ma télé, héhé. C'était marrant tout de même, mais j'aurais pas voulu être à sa place!

DAKOTA! On fait de la télépathie, ma fille! J'adore cette petite actrice! Elle serait tellement parfaite pour Eyma! Oh oui oh oui oh oui! Argh, tu crois que si je dépose mon scénario à Hollywood, ils vont accepter de le tourner? Ce serait trop géant! Arf, je commence à avoir la grosse tête moi, je crois. N'empêche, ce serait marrant de voir ce que ça donne au grand écran. Pauvre Orlando, obligé de camper trois rôles à la fois! T'imagines; faudrait faire tout le temps trois prises pour la même scène à cause des trois persos identiques et ce serait foutrement long de changer le costume, poser les oreilles pointues, enlever les oreilles, enlever la perruque, mettre un autre costume, alouette! Et pis j'imagine pas le travail de montage …Ouf! Enfin, qui sait, peut-être un jour… mais ça m'étonnerait que la Tolkien Enterprise, Jackson et Bruckheimer accepteraient de laisser leurs personnages fusionner ensemble…Arf, on peut toujours rêver. De toute façon, je crois que mon histoire ne rejoindrait pas un public général. Il n'y a que les fans d'Orlando qui apprécieraient, je pense. Et on prendrait la Fusion comme étant un gros coup de marketing pour l'image de la star Orlando Bloom.

Oh mon dieu! OUI OUI OUI OUI! Le patron du journal! J'ADORE CE PERSONNAGE! J'ai les deux spider man chez moi et je ne les écoute que pour les scènes où il est là. TORDANT! Décadent! Je l'adore! Il parle tellement vite! Il est trop! Je dois pourtant dire que je n'avais pas du tout eu l'idée de m'inspirer de lui pour écrire les répliques de Jack. Mais en relisant mon chapitre, c'est fou comme j'ai trouvé des similitudes entre les deux personnages! J'ai dû être inconsciemment influencée dans mon écriture!

Anamaria? Bah, je ne lui accorderai qu'une place très secondaire dans l'histoire, comme tout le reste de l'équipage de Jack d'ailleurs. L'emphase doit demeurer sur le trio.

Bon, j'ai dis trois ou quatre, mais je pense plutôt aller vers cinq ou six chapitres. Tout dépendra de mon imagination. T'inquiètes pas, je mets tellement de temps entre les chapitres que tu en as encore pour un an avant que l'aventure se termine. Je me fixe l'objectif de terminer avant la sortie en salle de POTC2 parce que ce qui se passe après le premier, j'en tiens pas compte dans mon récit. Et après avoir fini ben… Je vais pleurer un bon coup aussi parce que je me suis attachée à ce trio, hein. Mais il y aura d'autres auteurs et d'autres histoires, ma chère, qui t'émerveilleront encore plus, j'en suis sûre!

Oh lala, dure question. J'aime autant les livres que les films. Les livres sont infiniment plus riches, descriptifs et approfondis tandis que les films apportent une dimension visuelle extraordinaire, unique et très fidèle à Tolkien. Sans compter la musique qui traduit trop bien l'esprit de certaines scènes et le jeu des acteurs qui rendent justice à l'œuvre d'une façon aussi ébranlante qu'émouvante. Les deux œuvres ont chacune leurs particularités qui font en sorte que je ne peux m'attacher à l'un plus que l'autre. Quant à toi? As-tu pu voir les Deux Tours et le Retour du Roi? Faudrait bien!

À la prochaine et merci encore pour tout!

**Marie-Eve :** « Ta dévouée »? Rho lala, c'est touchant ça. Merci infiniment.

**Junon :** Ah, ce cher elfe… Il en fait battre des cœurs, hein. Quant à Jack, il fallait bien lui rendre un petit hommage à ce pirate! Il est si attachant dans ses déboires, hihihi. Merci de suivre les aventures du trio et à bientôt!

**Eleclya :** Parlant de J.K Rowling, je suppose que tu vas te procurer le sixième tome? A l'heure où je publie, il est sur les tablettes des libraires et tout le monde se l'arrache! Hihi. Moi, je suis pas une fan extrême, mais quand le tome va être publié en français, j'irai sans doute l'acheter aussi. Mais je suis pathétique; je n'ai même pas lu les premiers! J'ai vu les films, j'ai lu le 4 et la fin du 5! C'est tout! Je sais, je sais; pathétique. Lol. Bref, merci de ta fidélité, très chère. Prends soin de toi. À bientôt.

**Dinwen :** « mon gars », « moussaillons », « gamin », il en donne tout plein de surnoms ce Jack, héhé! Tiens, un film? Oui oui. J'y pense. J'y travaille. Je contacte Orlando pour lui en glisser un mot et je t'en redonne des nouvelles!

Mais bien sûr que tu es membre de la LOWAJ, allons.

Heu, non je n'avais jamais entendu parler du Monde de Narnia, mais comme ça m'intriguait, je suis allée voir sur internet et j'ai regardé les préviewz du film. Ça m'a l'air tout à fait palpitant à première vue! Bien hâte que ça sorte en salle! Merci pour cette découverte!

**Morwen :** En ce moment, tu es probablement encore en voyage, mais bon. La traduction peut attendre, mais j'aimerais tout de même que ça se fasse avant la fin de ce siècle!lol. Non, sans blagues, je me doute bien que ce doit être très ardu comme tâche, alors faut pas te gêner si tu as envie de te désister, je comprendrais tu sais. Enfin, bon reste de vacances! Profites z'en bien! Merci encore!

**Les Folles :** Vivivi. Il va bien Will. J'aime juste faire flipper les gens, c'est tout! Héhéhé. Rhoo, ben c'est touchant de voir que je fais vivre les gens. Connaissez-vous l'expression : « vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche? » Dans ce cas-ci, on pourrait dire « vivre de Fusion et d'eau fraîche »! Ha, ce que je suis présomptueuse. Faut je corrige ça… Enfin, bref, c'est toujours très touchant de voir tant d'enthousiasme! C'est très motivant! Merci beaucoup!

**Karmilla :** Moi des vacances? Jamais! Je travaille toujours moi. Pauvre moua. Lol. Mmhh, je réfléchis quant à la possibilité de faire apparaître Gimli, mais ça contrecarrerait mes plans déjà prévus. D'un autre côté, ce serait dommage de passer à côté de ce cher nain… Enfin, l'avenir nous dira ce que mon imagination disjonctée a décidé de faire! Merci pour le soutien, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	22. Assaut

_Désolée pour les possibles fautes. J'ai publié à la hâte._

_Chapitre rempli de rebondissements en perspective. Nous sommes dans le monde loufoque, rocambolesque, fantastique et incroyable des Pirates, donc ne vous étonnez pas de lire des trucs clichés, un peu poussés, à la limite du scénario hollywoodien._

_Bonne lecture chères membres de la LOWA. _

**Chapitre 21**

**Assaut**

**« Oui, c'est ça, battez-vous mes braves aventuriers.**

**Voyons voir ce que vous pouvez faire contre un adversaire de cette taille… »**

* * *

Personne ne savait ce qu'avait voulu dire Legolas par « Gardien de la Moria », mais les questions viendraient plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait se mesurer à cette créature…

« Aux armes, compagnons! Ne laissez pas ces bras gluants s'approcher! »

Plusieurs crissements métalliques de sabres d'abordage sortant de leur fourreau se firent entendre. L'équipage était prêt à défendre la Perle.

Les tentacules géants arrivaient de toute part et tout côté.

« Il y en a assez pour tout le monde! déclara Jack qui se jeta sur le premier gigantesque bras qu'il repéra. »

Éparpillés ça et là sur le pont, les pirates repoussaient les tentacules par des coups de lames, mais la bête qu'il y avait dans les profondeurs entendait bien faire couler le navire. Comme des fouets, les longs bras frappèrent ses assaillants. Plusieurs hommes trébuchaient, d'autres étaient balancés sur les remparts avec violence tandis que certains parvenaient à toucher l'ennemi en plantant leur arme dans la chair visqueuse. Mais pour la créature, cela ne représentait rien de plus que l'effet de chardons qui picotent les doigts.

William se tenait à la proue et tentait de protéger les cordages qui retenaient les voiles principales du navire. La bête s'entêtait à détruire tous les dispositifs importants de la Perle, comme si ses mouvements étaient calculés… Le forgeron ne voulait absolument pas que le navire subisse des dommages irrévocables, car c'était l'unique moyen de transport qui leur permettrait d'arriver à Port Royal.

Legolas se tenait debout sur la mince paroi des remparts de la coque, afin d'avoir une vue en hauteur de la mer. Son arc était bandé et une flèche y était encochée. L'elfe n'attendait plus que la bête face complètement surface, car, lui, il savait que ce n'était pas les tentacules qu'il fallait viser, mais plutôt la tête. Le cœur et le système nerveux se trouvaient tous deux dans cette partie de l'anatomie du kraken et les détruire constituait le seul moyen de le neutraliser de façon définitive.

Il tendit son arc jusqu'à ce que le bois émette un craquement sonore. L'elfe était prêt à décocher, attentif seulement à son but malgré les tentacules destructeurs qui passaient fréquemment tout près de lui.

« Approche… Montre toi… murmura-t-il alors qu'il caressait l'empêne verte de son missile.»

Enfin, le corps (qui était également la tête) de la bête émergea à la surface. Elle était au moins aussi large que le pont du navire et aussi haute qu'une maison. Deux fentes noires reluisantes se trouvaient au milieu de son visage plat et vaseux; il s'agissait de yeux, chacun ayant la taille du gouvernail de la Perle. Le Kraken ouvrit sa mâchoire qui était ni plus ni moins qu'une grotte immense entourée de plusieurs parois de crocs. Un rugissement sombre et grinçant résonna de cette bouche, balayant de son haleine marécageuse les pirates qui se trouvaient tout près des remparts.

Legolas demeurait immobile malgré l'haleine dégoûtante qui le frappait de plein fouet. Il attendait seulement que la bête prenne une position où son cerveau serait bien en vue. Ne possédant pas de squelette, donc pas de crâne, cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant de lui défoncer la tête si le plan de l'elfe n'avait pas été compromis par ce qui s'en suivit…

Les pirates jetés à terre par l'énorme rugissement se remirent vite sur pied, mais la terreur qu'inspirait ce monstre les figea un instant. Ils contemplèrent avec effroi la tête de la créature. Même Jack parut pétrifié. Les légendes de calmar hantaient tout le monde de la marine. Peut-être en avait-il même déjà affronté un durant sa carrière de pirate; Jack avait bien des secrets et personne ne pouvait se vanter de savoir tout ce par quoi il était passé au cours de ses nombreuses aventures. Du moins, si la présence d'un kraken lui était familière, jamais le capitaine n'en avait croisé d'aussi étranges et terrifiants que celui là. Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner longtemps. Jack prit son fleuret et l'embrassa; soit pour chercher la chance et bénir le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre, soit pour dire adieu définitivement à son arme. Puis, il lança le fleuret, comme on lance un dard sur une cible, en direction de la créature.

« Prends ça! »

Legolas, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et gardait les pieds bien plantés sur les remparts, fut alarmé lorsqu'il calcula de son œil averti la trajectoire que décrivait le fleuret. Il baissa son arc et s'écria.

« Avo dagho den! Cela ne va qu'empirer les choses! C'était la tête qu'il fallait viser! »

Le gardien de la Moria reçut le projectile au beau milieu de son œil. Jack ignora totalement l'avertissement ( à moitié incompréhensible ) de l'elfe et se réjouit de son lancé.

« Hin hin hin! »

Legolas quitta immédiatement les remparts, et avec raison, car le monstre fut tellement saisi par la douleur de son œil crevé que cela ne fit que l'énerver davantage (les yeux étaient une zone beaucoup plus sensible que n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps). Auparavant, ses mouvements étaient parfaitement calculés. À présent, il donnait des coups de tentacules dans tous les sens. Des coups plus voraces, plus saccageurs, provoqués à la fois par sa souffrance et sa colère.

Jack réalisa bêtement que Legolas n'avait pas eu tort, mais il était trop tard. Il fallait composer avec cette créature deux fois plus dangereuse maintenant qu'on l'avait provoquée à souhait.

Plutôt que de se défendre, les membres de l'équipage ne purent que tenter d'essayer d'éviter les tentacules qui tournoyaient et frappaient de nulle part.

Orlando se jeta à plat ventre pour éviter un coup de tentacule, mais un autre arriva alors qu'il se relevait à peine sur ses pieds. Cependant, au lieu d'être frappé, le tentacule s'enroula autour de son cou. Pris de cours, Orlando eut à peine le temps de sentir les ventouses de la créature exercer une succion sur sa nuque, qu'il fut soulevé dans les airs, manié comme un vulgaire pantin.

« Orlando! »

Legolas ne trouva rien d'autre à dire, voyant son alter ego gigoter ses pieds dans les airs.

« Argh! »

L'acteur ne pouvait plus respirer tellement la pression des ventouses oppressaient son cou.

Le capitaine ne perdit pas de temps à réagir.

« Occupez-vous du gamin! Occupez-vous du gamin! »

Tant bien que mal, les pirates concentrèrent leur forces sur un seul tentacule; celui qui enroulait Orlando.

Legolas tira plusieurs flèches. Son acuité lui permit d'atteindre l'extrémité du tentacule sans toutefois toucher par mégarde Orlando. Mais son tir fut vain. La bête ne lâchait pas sa prise.

William, en quelques bons afin d'éviter d'autres tentacules enragés, alla prêter main forte aux pirates qui s'acharnaient à la base du long bras qui retenait Orlando. De sa hachette, il taillada la peau drue et vaseuse du kraken, mais la base des tentacules était beaucoup plus dure et charnue que leur extrémité, donc difficile à sectionner en quelques coups d'épées, de flèches, de hachette et de sabres. D'autant plus que le long bras ne cessait de se tortiller en mouvements saccadés, ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus ardue. Par-dessus le marché, surgissant de partout et nulle part, des dizaines d'autres tentacules nuisaient leurs tentatives pour libérer Orlando.

Finalement, ce fut Anamaria qui put assener le coup de grâce en montant carrément à cheval sur le tentacule. Les jambes enserrées autour du bras, elle ne lâcha pas le monstre tant que son arme ne traversa entièrement la chair, les ligaments et les muscles. Aussitôt sa besogne accomplie, elle se laissa tomber, sans prendre garde à ce qu'il y avait en dessous et se retrouva dans les bras de Jack qui lui adressa un grand sourire enjôleur.

« Voilà un joli présent qui tombe du ciel. »

Anamaria se dégagea rapidement des pattes du capitaine et lui fit un regard des plus noirs et méprisants. Elle ne comptait absolument pas le remercier de lui avoir amorti sa chute.

Orlando, quant à lui, s'effondra sur le pont. Heureusement, au moment où le tentacule se détachait du corps du kraken, il ne se trouvait pas bien haut dans les airs et le choc ne fut pas trop brutal.

William alla vite à sa rencontre et le dégagea du bras mort secoué encore de spasmes nerveux.

« Orlando, tout va bien? »

L'acteur retrouva son souffle avec difficultés, puis émit une légère grimace de douleur lorsqu'il se remit sur pied; une vieille blessure au dos refaisait surface.

« Je crois, dit-il en se massant la gorge où le sang recommençait à peine à circuler normalement. »

Se faisant, Orlando se trouva inconfortable au niveau du cou. Il tâta sa nuque, puis sa poitrine et s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelque chose sur lui.

« Mes colliers… Mes colliers ont été arrachés! »

Le kraken avait serré son otage tellement fort qu'il avait probablement cassé les petites chaînes de métal sans que l'acteur ne s'en rende compte puisque, de toute façon, il ne sentait plus rien au niveau du cou tant la pression était forte. Inquiet, Orlando scruta le bois du pont pour voir si ses colliers n'étaient pas tombés près de lui, mais il ne vit rien.

Constatant sa détresse, William lui dit :

« Nous verrons cela plus tard. Ce ne sont que des bijoux après tout.

_-_Non tu comprends pas, c'est que… »

Pas le temps pour de plus amples explications. Même amputé, le kraken poursuivait ses attaques furieuses.

« Baissez-vous! »

William plaqua sans ménagement son compagnon au sol pour lui éviter de se faire happer par un autre bras.

« Hé vous deux! Un coup de main serait apprécié! rétorqua Jack. »

Les autres perpétuaient leurs agressions sur la tête de la créature, sous les conseils de Legolas qui avait pu leur spécifier qu'il fallait détruire le système nerveux du monstre, ne pas s'occuper des bras, bref, affronter le problème à la source. C'était la seule solution pour en venir à bout.

Ce fut bientôt au tour de Marty de se faire balancer dans les airs. Le pauvre nain se fit prendre par la cheville et se retrouva tête à l'envers suspendu à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du pont.

« Au secours! Lâche moi! »

Jack prit cette fois son arme à feu et tira sur le bras qui retenait Marty. À sa grande surprise, le coup d'une balle de pistolet s'avéra plus efficace que les lames d'épées –le kraken était habitué à toutes les armes de main, mais les armes à feu n'existaient pas en Terre du Milieu, ce qui le surpris sur le coup- le kraken lâcha immédiatement le nain, mais ce dernier eut moins de chance que Orlando; il tomba dans l'eau.

« Un homme à la mer! s'écria Gibbs. »

Cotton, malgré un perroquet effarouché sur son épaule, attrapa le premier câble qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança dans l'eau en direction du nain qui était remonté à la surface. Il surnageait, mais trop près du monstre qui s'agitait à proximité du navire. Il nagea le plus vite que ses petits membres le lui permirent et s'accrocha au câble. Cotton, aidé de Legolas, le tirèrent vite sur la Perle. Bien que son tour de manège dans les airs l'avait étourdi et qu'il avait bu la grande tasse, Marty était sorti d'affaire. Pourtant, dans l'eau ou sur le pont, on n'était en sûreté nulle part.

Jack examina son pistolet qui avait provoqué plus d'effet que n'importe quelle autre arme jusqu'à présent. Il fallait user du même type d'arsenal pour ralentir leur assaillant.

« Les canons! Descendez à l'étage! Armez moi ces petits bijoux!»

Une partie de l'équipage se précipita dans les escaliers et prépara l'artillerie. Ils ouvrirent les valves et mirent le nez des canons noirs dans la série d'embouchures de la carène. Tous visaient le kraken.

« Feux! hurla Jack.»

Des bruits succincts de mèches mises en flammes se firent entendre et une série d'éclatements surgit de la carène, ce qui stupéfia énormément l'elfe qui ne connaissait rien des armes de ce genre.

« Ces armes crachent le feu et le tonnerre? »

On vit des boulets, projetés à la vitesse de l'éclair, se diriger vers le monstre, mais celui-ci se tordait dans tous les sens, bougeait trop rapidement. Les boulets rataient en majeure partie leur cible commune et si certains obus arrivaient à l'atteindre, c'était seulement aux bras. La créature fut futée; elle plongea la tête au fond de l'eau pour éviter la trajectoire des missiles.

L'utilisation des canons s'avéra un échec, car une telle artillerie lourde n'était pas conçue pour les cibles mobiles tel que ce monstre aux mouvements aussi subreptices qu'imprévus.

« Nous n'y arriverons jamais de cette manière! cria William. »

Jack afficha de grands yeux noirs emplis d'apathie et un sourire forcé chargé de cynisme.

« Moi au moins je tente quelque chose! grinça-t-il entre ses dents. »

Le gardien de la Moria en avait assez des petites attaques sournoises à coups de tentacules. Il comptait réellement faire sombrer la Perle Noire au fond de la mer. Il s'approcha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que sa grande gueule s'empare d'une partie de la coque. Ses énormes bras, même marqués de plusieurs blessures, passèrent en dessous de la carène pour ressurgir de l'autre côté du navire. Le monstre referma ses tentacules autour de la structure navale. Il s'accrocha à la Perle comme une énorme ventouse ou plutôt comme un boa qui entoure sa proie.

Le poids du kraken fit aussitôt tanguer dangereusement le navire sur le côté.

« Il va engloutir le navire! hurla Orlando en s'accrochant à un épieu. »

La bête fit surgir des eaux une grande pièce en fer munie d'une longue chaîne massive.

« Mais c'est l'ancre de bâbord, ma parole? constata Gibbs qui essayait de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. »

L'ancre qui avait été arrachée quelques minutes plus tôt à son guindeau et entraînée dans l'océan servit maintenant d'arme offensive au kraken. Il cassa un hunier, heureusement pas celui du grand mât de misaine qui retenait les voiles majeures du navire. Puis, il fracassa l'ancre sur le pont, défonçant ainsi le bois du plancher.

« Le pont est endommagé! déclara Anamaria.

_-_Il faut que la coque tienne le coup! dit William.

_-_T'en fais pas ma belle. Tiens bon… chuchota Jack en caressant son gouvernail. »

En détruisant une partie du pont, Legolas put voir l'étage inférieur du navire. Le trou avait été fait au-dessus du dépôt de munitions. Il repéra de petits boulets noirs et devina qu'il s'agissait du même type d'explosif qu'avait utilisé William pour ensevelir la brèche dans l'Isla de la Muerta.

« Voilà ce qu'il nous faut! »

Legolas plongea dans le trou causé par l'ancre et en ressortit avec une bombe et des allumettes.

« Vous voulez faire exploser le kraken? demanda William.

_-_Les boulets de canons n'ont pas fonctionné, dit Orlando. Il est pas bête ce monstre. Il va plonger sous l'eau dès qu'on lui lancera l'explosif! »

Legolas demeura muet un instant, s'intimant à la réflexion. Une lueur passa alors à travers son regard.

Il s'adressa au capitaine.

« Une fois que cet… engin est mis en marche, de combien de temps je dispose avant qu'il n'explose? »

Jack leva un de ses larges sourcils, intrigué.

« Plus ou moins 30 secondes, pourquoi? »

Sans rien ajouter, Legolas laissa tomber son arc, ses flèches et ses dagues. Il ne pouvait se charger outre mesure pour ce qui allait s'en suivre. Il enroula ensuite autour de sa poitrine une longue corde qui servait à amarrer le navire à un quai. Par après, il se remémora de quelle manière les Uruk Hai, 120 ans auparavant, avaient utilisé les explosifs de Saroumane lors de la Bataille au Gouffre de Helm. Puis, il frictionna une allumette contre son boîtier et une petite flamme en jaillit. Avant de l'apposer sur la mèche de la boule noire, il considéra gravement ses alter ego ainsi que le reste de l'équipage.

« Vous avez trente secondes pour crever son autre œil. »

La tige du boulet émit des flammèches; Legolas venait de l'allumer.

1

Il courut vers un câble qui menait tout en haut, à la vigie du navire.

2

et s'y accrocha.

3

Il monta lestement le cordage.

4

sous les yeux ahuris de ses compagnons qui ne comprenaient toujours pas son plan.

5

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire le Blond? »

6

Jack n'eut aucune réponse.

7

« Ben, allez. Faites ce qu'il vous a dit! Faut crever son œil! ordonna le capitaine.»

8

Les membres de l'équipage cessèrent d'observer l'elfe qui avait presque atteint le sommet de la vigie et ils obéirent aux ordres. Ils se concentrèrent sur la tête du kraken

9

Et commencèrent à lui lancer en direction des yeux des projectiles de fusils et des couteaux

10

mais le kraken avait eu sa leçon lorsque Jack lui creva son premier œil et il se montrait beaucoup plus vigilant. Aucune arme n'atteignait son visage. Il anticipait les coups ou bien les repoussait à l'aide de ses énormes bras.

11

William tentait de faire sa part. Il voulait se rapprocher le plus possible de la tête du monstre afin de mieux viser son œil, mais il avait droit à des coups de tentacules et il ne pouvait atteindre son but tant la quantité de ventouse et de crampons visqueux s'acharnaient à le chasser.

12

Legolas avait gagné la vigie. Il marcha en équilibre, tel un funambule, sur le mince poteau horizontal auquel était harnachée la grande voile du navire.

13

Il se rendit jusqu'à l'extrémité du poteau et se retrouva juste au-dessus du kraken. Puis, il attendit.

14

Orlando, de son arme rohirrim, tranchait tout ce qu'il y avait à sa portée, mais il reçut bientôt un coup de crampons sur le bras et son arme lui échappa des mains. Il la récupéra, mais dût se jeter à terre pour esquiver une autre claque de tentacule ennemi. Quand il se releva, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'arc de Legolas qui gisait au sol.

15

Il fallait essayer.

16

L'attention du kraken était maintenue sur l'équipage qui s'acharnait sur lui. Il ne pourrait prévoir le coup de Orlando.

17

Du moins, c'est que l'acteur espéra.

18

Il rangea son épée dans sa ceinture. Il s'éloigna de toute la cohue et encocha une flèche sur la ligne de mire.

19

« Il faut que ça marche…Allez, vieux. T'es l'alter ego du meilleur archer de l'univers; sois un peu digne de lui. »

Orlando tendit la corde à son maximum et plissa ses yeux pour mieux viser sa cible.

20

Il se concentra et fit abstraction des pirates qui couraient dans tous les sens à la fois pour se protéger des coups et essayer d'atteindre le visage du kraken. Il oublia Jack qui vidait pratiquement tout le chargement de son pistolet en direction du monstre. Il ignora William qui faisait danser son épée d'une main et sa hachette de l'autre, sans pour autant être en mesure de toucher l'œil de la bête, car elle se servait de ses tentacules comme de véritables boucliers.

21

Orlando fixa ainsi son but sans se laisser distraire par ce qui l'entourait.

22

Legolas attendait toujours le moment propice, sur le bout du poteau.

23

Le cordage qu'il avait emmené avec lui était maintenant attaché au poteau sous ses pieds. Il tenait l'extrémité de la corde enroulée autour de son poignet tandis que son autre main tenait toujours fermement la bombe dont la mèche pétillante se faisait de plus en plus petite.

24

Orlando entendit le son presque musical de la corde qui se relâchait. Il venait de libérer sa flèche.

25

La flèche siffla tout droit vers l'œil de la bête. Le premier à être surpris par une telle précision fut l'archer lui-même.

« Wouah! Trop fort! »

26

C'était le signal qu'attendait Legolas. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. D'un bond aussi furtif que gracieux, il se jeta dans le vide.

27

Comme s'il ne souffrait pas suffisamment, le kraken émit un lourd hurlement de stupeur et de douleur lorsque la flèche lui défonça le globe oculaire. Sa mâchoire lâcha la paroi du navire (arrachant de ce fait une partie de la palissade des remparts) et ouvrit grand sa gueule pour laisser surgir son effroyable cri de souffrance.

28

Alors que Legolas se laissait balancer au bout de sa corde, tel un tarzan pendu à une liane, il passa juste à la hauteur de la bouche ouverte du monstre. Il lança la bombe au fond de son gosier et termina sa balade aérienne en se laissant tomber adroitement sur le pont comme un félin.

29

L'équipage, qui avait cessé ses attaques en voyant Legolas voler au-dessus de leur tête, fut ahuri, mais compris enfin quel était son fameux plan.

« Il lui a fait avaler! déclara Orlando.

_-_Sacré nom d'un chien! déglutit Gibbs.

_-_Tous aux abris! Ça va pas être beau à voir, moussaillons! »

30

La bande tenta de se réfugier dans la cale, mais personne ne fut assez rapide pour éviter la gigantesque explosion de kraken.

« Eurk! fit Orlando en recevant une masse visqueuse sur le front.

_-_C'est dégoûtant! dit Anamaria. »

Les restes du monstre coulèrent au fond de l'océan, libérant le navire d'un assaut qui aurait pu lui être fatal.

« Tout le monde est entier? demanda Gibbs. »

L'équipage émit des « ouais » plus ou moins convaincants, mais tous s'en était sorti vivant.

Jack, lui, fut plus préoccupé par son navire que par l'état de ses hommes.

« Ma belle Perle! Souillée par cette pourriture! rouspéta-t-il en observant la bouillie de kraken qui tapissait tout le pont et une bonne partie des voiles. »

Malgré les dégâts, la tension diminua et l'équipage put souffler un tantinet.

« Bravo Legolas. Bien joué! dit Orlando en lui remettant son arc.

_-_Joli tir, maître Bloom. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, répondit l'elfe en récupérant le reste de ses effets. »

William s'approcha de lui et Legolas crut à tort qu'il allait l'aborder pour le féliciter de sa riche idée.

« Pourquoi sortez-vous toujours indemne des combats? »

Legolas fronça ses minces sourcils et ne sut quoi répondre à une aussi étonnante question.

Le forgeron le scruta de la tête au pied et poursuivit d'un air presque indigné :

« Aucune égratignure, aucune saleté, alors que nous sommes tous couverts de chair de kraken! »

L'elfe n'offrit qu'un sourire discret en guise de réponse, mais pas assez subtil pour cacher la petite touche de moquerie qui s'insinuait sur ses traits habituellement neutres.

« Un autre mystère des elfes, William! dit simplement Orlando, haussant les épaules. »

Le Capitaine Sparrow n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre de détails.

« Parlant de mystères, c'était quoi ce machin à tentacules?

_-_Il vient de mon monde, sans doute de la brèche dont William voulait parler, située à Port-Royal.

_-_Il en existe plusieurs créatures pareilles? questionna William, inquiet à l'idée que d'autres kraken sortent de la brèche et s'attaquent à Port Royal.

_-_Soyez sans crainte. Le Gardien de la Moria était seul. Je crois que le pire est derrière nous, dit l'elfe.

_-_Eh ben quoi qu'il en soit, je doute qu'il se soit attaqué à nous par pur hasard, soupçonna Gibbs.

_-_Ouais, c'est vrai, acquiesça Orlando. Il s'est d'abord attaqué à la palme de navigation sous le bateau pour ensuite s'en prendre aux voiles principales. Il cherchait vraiment à saboter la Perle avant qu'on l'énerve.

_-_Je l'avais dit que ça apporterait la poisse de l'avoir à bord! déclara Gibbs en dévisageant l'elfe. »

Anamaria donna une taloche derrière la tête du matelot envers qui elle avait toujours éprouvé de l'aversion pour sa stupide méfiance des femmes.

« Imbécile. Les ennuis ont commencé bien avant qu'on tombe sur ces trois là. »

La jeune femme parlait bien évidemment des gobelins qui avaient « occupé » le navire quelques jours avant leur rencontre avec le trio. Gibbs se renfrogna dans ses jurons, n'osant pas admettre qu'elle avait raison.

L'équipage et le trio fixèrent le capitaine. Ils attendaient sa décision pour la suite des événements.

Ce dernier parut quelque peu soucieux lorsqu'il observa les remparts de tribord arrachés, le trou qu'avait fait l'ancre sur le pont et les voiles du hunier bonnes pour faire des draps de lit. Sans compter que la carène sous le navire avait subi des dommages qui nécessiteraient une mise hors de l'eau de la Perle pour consolider le tout.

Jack ne sut plus réellement s'il désirait encore accompagner le jeune Boule de Bois Turner et ses frères jumeaux. Il avait mal évalué la gravité de cette histoire de Fusion des Mondes. Après ces gobelins et ce kraken, quoi d'autre devraient-ils affronter? L'espace d'un instant, il brûla d'envie de mettre ce trio dans une chaloupe, de les laisser se débrouiller seuls tandis qu'il mettrait les voiles très loin de toute cette pagaille. Après tout, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. William l'avait libéré de ses liens dans l'Isla de la Muerta et, en échange, Jack l'avait aidé à lever la malédiction des gobelins. Ils étaient quittes.

« _Arf, c'est tout de même le fils du seul pirate qui ne t'a pas trahi_… »

Le capitaine secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il avait promis d'offrir son aide et il le ferait. Une colonie du Roi d'Angleterre était en péril et une grande récompense l'attendait s'il jouait au héros. Voilà : une récompense. C'était sans doute la seule motivation qui poussa Jack à ne pas renoncer à sa parole.

« Bon! »

Il ne fallait pas se décourager. Jack se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, déterminé.

« Gibbs! Marty! À la cale avec moi! Il faut voir l'étendue des dommages et évaluer si nous pouvons reprendre la route ou non. Toi, William, en tant que maréchal, tu t'y connais en construction alors tu viens avec nous! »

L'elfe fit un pas en avant.

« Puis-je être des vôtres?

_-_Tu t'y connais en réparation de navire?

_-_Je possède quelques rudiments en matière de maçonnerie navale. »

Orlando se gratta la tête, hébété. Legolas était un prince, pas un navigateur. Mais il se souvint bien vite que dans les livres de Tolkien, il avait construit lui-même le navire qui allait le mener à Valinor. Tout compte fait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que l'elfe offre ses services. D'autant plus qu'il était l'alter ego de William; un forgeron maréchal habile de ses mains.

« Entendu, le Blond. Tu viens avec nous. »

Il désigna ensuite Orlando, Cotton et Anamaria.

« Vous, nettoyez-moi les restes du kraken! »

Les trois concernés soupirèrent de conspiration. Quelle tâche dégoûtante les attendait! Durant une brève seconde, Orlando jura voir un sourire de malice se dessiner sur le visage du capitaine; il adorait faire accomplir les besognes ingrates aux autres…

« Ahem! » fit Jack en reprenant son sérieux. « Et quant à vous! » reprit-il à l'intention du reste de ses hommes, « inspectez la voile de misaine. C'est la plus importante et on en aura besoin pour naviguer.»

L'équipage marqué de courbatures et de blessures plus ou moins mineures ronchonna quelque peu, mais obéit aux ordres.

Jack, accompagné de William, Gibbs, Legolas et Marty, disparurent à la cale tandis que Orlando s'afféra à nettoyer ses vêtements avec l'eau salé d'un seau destiné à laver le pont.

« _Je viens de me mesurer à un calmar géant en compagnie de pirates des Caraïbes…_réalisa-t-il silencieusement. _Si je survis à tout ça et que j'ose raconter ce qui m'est arrivé, je vais finir mes jours à l'asile, c'est certain. _»

« CROAK! Ça brille! CROAK! Ça brille! »

L'acteur fut tiré de ses songes par Cotton qui se tenait dans un coin, scrutant une petite pierre transparente qu'il venait de ramasser au sol en passant la serpillière. Orlando s'approcha et reconnut son opale. Cependant, elle était cassée. Il en manquait une partie. Il ne restait plus qu'un fragment soudé à la chaîne qui pendait autrefois à son cou. Ses autres colliers semblaient avoir été définitivement perdus. Peut-être étaient-ils tombés dans l'océan… mais peu importe, même cassé, c'était ce bijou auquel Orlando tenait le plus.

« Mon opale! dit-il, en tendant la main. »

Cotton esquiva son geste et conserva jalousement sa trouvaille dans son poing.

« Qui trouve garde! CROAK! Qui trouve garde! fit le perroquet en battant des ailes.

_-_Hey, mais c'est à moi ce bijou! »

Anamaria s'immisça entre eux deux.

« La loi des pirates, mon vieux. Cotton l'a dit : qui trouve garde. »

Complètement démonté, Orlando baissa le menton. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tenir tête à des forbans ; des plans pour que ça tourne à la bagarre.

Cotton examina de plus près son acquisition sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme. Puis, le pirate fit une grimace.

« Camelote! CROAK! Camelote! »

Orlando leva la tête, intrigué par le charabia du perroquet. Anamaria zieuta l'opale à son tour et confirma les dires du volatile.

« Pff, c'est cassé ton machin. Et c'est à peine semi-précieux comme pierre. Cotton pourrait même pas se payer un bouton de chemise avec ça. Ça vaut absolument rien.

_-_Bon alors, rends-le moi.

_-_Trouvé, c'est trouvé, gamin.

_-_CROAK! Tête de cheval! CROAK!

_-_Hein? fit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »

Anamaria jeta un coup d'œil à la hanche de l'acteur. Elle comprit le sens des paroles de Cotton et traduisit à Orlando :

« Cotton dit qu'il veut ton épée en échange du collier. »

Orlando se rendit compte qu'il voulait son épée rohirrim dont le manche imitait une tête de cheval.

« Mais j'en ai besoin! C'est la seule arme que j'ai!

_-_Alors, pas de collier. »

L'acteur ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou qu'il portait depuis toujours sur lui ou si c'était parce qu'une petite magicienne l'avait comparé à cette babiole, mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre ce collier.

« Pff…Ok, ok. Me voilà à troquer avec des pirates maintenant! Tiens. »

Il décrocha l'épée rohirrim de sa ceinture et la donna à Cotton en échange de l'opale. Cotton s'éloigna, ébahi par les ornements d'or de l'épée, puis Anamaria retourna à sa besogne en adressant un regard des plus médusé à l'acteur qui se remettait sa babiole cassée autour du cou : _« Pourquoi il tient à ce bijou de pacotille plus qu'à une épée qui vaut sans doute une fortune? »_

À cette question, Anamaria ne trouverait jamais la réponse.

* * *

**« Tiens, tiens…**

**Vous êtes plus coriaces que je le croyais. **

**Suffit les pions de l'échiquier qui n'ont aucune valeur. **

**Je sors maintenant mes pièces maîtresses; celles qui vous feront tomber les uns après les autres… »**

_À suivre._

* * *

_Celles qui sont complètement gagas de Orlando sauront que quand je parlais de vieille blessure au dos dans ce chapitre, je faisais allusion à la chute qu'il avait fait du haut d'un balcon et les médecins disaient qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie en chaise roulante._

* * *

**Eleclya :** Oh, quel dommage. Ma plus fidèle revieweuse, celle qui était toujours au poste depuis le tout début de ma carrière de fanficteuse, celle qui ne manquait jamais un épisode de quel que fic que ce soit… s'est finalement lassée d'attendre que je me décide à publier… Ou bien les fics en général ne t'intéressent tout simplement plus, qui sait. On ne te voit plus nulle part didon. C'est triste. Où que tu sois, merci pour le soutien que tu m'as apportée durant cette aventure.

**Neko-Neko :** tiens, plus de nouvelles de toi non plus, et ce depuis plusieurs chapitres. Je soupçonne que cette fic est devenue trop clichée ou trop barbante…lol. Ou bien les lecteurs en ont eu assez d'attendre. Ou encore la passion sda et potc s'est définitivement estompée en le cœur des gens, ce qui expliquerait le grand désert qui souffle sur les sections attitrées à ces deux œuvres... Bref, vos commentaires constructifs m'auraient été encore utiles, pourtant, très chère neko-neko.

**Love Sparrow :** Hello! Ton enthousiasme est toujours aussi stimulant, ma chère! Tiens, ton interprétation sur la Fusion m'a fait sursauter. Je n'avais jamais associé cette histoire en parallèle aux catastrophes de notre propre monde. Mais pourquoi pas? Arf, qui nous sauvera? Heu…Notre trio bien aimé d'aventuriers? Loll. Je vis de jolies illusions… Ne t'en fais pas pour l'équipage de POTC2. Ils sont tous en sécurité, t'inquiètes! J'ai parlé à Orlando au tel vlà deux minutes et tout baigne. Pas de soucis! La seule histoire qui te fait espérer? Mon dieu, mais espérer quoi? Tu me mets de la pression là! loll, mais c'est très touchant ce que tu me dis et encore mille pardons de mettre autant de temps à publier. Au fait, si tu redoutes la fin de la Fusion, saches qu'après un petit calcul de chapitres, j'en arrive à 30. Il en reste encore une dizaine avant que ce soit fini. Et après, il y aura quelques épilogues, entre autre consacrés aux personnages qui ne voyagent pas avec le trio, mais qui sont tout aussi touchés par la Fusion des Mondes qu'eux… Enfin, bref, je serai une vieille mémé et je vais encore travailler sur cette histoire! Lol. À bientôt!

**Marie :** Bonjour fan numero 1! Encore merci pour les encouragements. Oui, un chapitre d'explications de temps en temps ne fait pas de tort. C'est tellement tordu mon histoire qu'on a du mal à s'y retrouver je sais, lol. Oui, éventuellement William va retrouver Elizabeth. Qui sait ce qui les attend à Port Royal, hein. Moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple. J'ai vu quelques séquences de POTC2 et ils sont choux tous les deux, hihi. Bref, un grand merci pour tout et je m'incline bien bas devant toi, très chère.

**Erika :** Oui, TROIS ANS! Arf! Si j'en avais la possibilité, crois bien que j'écrirais tout le temps et que j'enchaînerais tous les chapitres d'un coup! Mais c'est compliqué la vie, hein… Les tracas du quotidien, tout ça, plusieurs facteurs me font obstacle. Mais ça viendra à point nommé, ma chère. Je t'en donne ma parole! Hem, ton truc de ne pas lire pendant 6 mois ne t'aidera pas beaucoup puisque ces temps ci je publie presque qu'aux 6 mois justement! Deux chapitres par an! ARGH! Enfin, je dis toujours que la patience est une vertu hein. Où j'ai trouvé la documentation en marine? Loll. Nan, je ne suis pas du tout callée, mais j'estime essentiel de bien me renseigner quand je m'avance sur un terrain inconnu. Ça peut paraître banal, mais en ouvrant ce petit truc qu'on appelle dictionnaire, on peut retrouver des définitions très intéressantes sur tout ce qui concerne la marine et les parties d'un bateau. J'ai fait la même chose pour décrire la mitraillette que Orlando pique au militaire et pour les parties du corps d'un calmar. Et réécouter trente millions de fois les séquences du film POTC où les personnages sont à bord de navires s'est avéré très utile aussi pour le vocabulaire de bateau. Voilou! Merci pour le soutien! À dans 6 mois!

**Karmilla :** OUAIS! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais frustrée quand j'ai vu mon Didir se faire si lâchement abattre par derrière! C'est indigne! J'en veux énormément à PJ pour ça! Toute façon, ils étaient même po supposés être au Gouffre les elfes, na! En ce qui concerne Gimli, il n'apparaîtra malheureusement pas de manière concrète dans le récit. Ainsi en a voulu mon cerveau disjoncté d'écrivaine. S'ils vont croiser Johnny? Nan plus! Désolée! Pour Marty, j'ignorais aussi quel était son nom et je me voyais mal l'appeler constamment le nain chauve (surtout que pour moi désormais le mot « nain » est indubitablement associé à Gimli, lol) alors je suis allée sur Internet et j'ai navigué jusqu'à ce que je trouve le script du film. Là-dedans, on a les noms de tous les personnages, importants ou secondaires. Voualà! Oui, elle est là la suite. Quelques mois plus tard, mais bon… J'assume ma lenteur suprême! Au plaisir de vous recroiser, ici ou ailleurs sur le net, très chère.

**Lilylilas :** Quoi, tu piffes pas Elizabeth? Allons, allons, faut pas être jalouse hein. Hihihi. Bon, je dis ça, mais je serais la première à lui piquer William (rire sadique).Nan, sérieusement, ce sera toujours le prince Legolas qui aura la première place dans mon cœur. En effet, j'ai fait dire des choses à Jack très semblable à ce que tu as dis, mais ces répliques là étaient déjà écrites dans mes documents word avant que tu n'en fasse mention très chère, ce qui me pousse d'ailleurs à me demander si tu n'as pas espionné mon ordinateur (regard plein de soupçons). Nan, je rigoleuh! N'empêche, quand je t'ai lu la première fois j'ai trouvé la coïncidence amusante, mais comme je voulais pas me spoilé moi-même pour la suite de la fusion, je t'en ai pas fait mention, hihi. Bref, encore merci pour le soutient, c'est toujours très apprécié! Bisoux!

**Twinny-chou-cherie-de-moi-que-j'aime-bicoup :** Plus les chapitres avanceront, plus tu me détesteras ma jumelle, car les souffrances de notre trio n'en sont qu'à leur prémisses… Mais sache que c'est tout aussi difficile pour moi d'écrire leurs malheurs que pour toi de les lire! Je t'aime et m'en veut pas trop!

**CelebrenIthil :** Ouaip, me suis renseigné pour la marine et les parties de bateau. Faut ce qui faut quand on veut écrire quelque chose de crédible. T'en fais pas pour Gibbs; après sa cascade dans ce chapitre-ci, il ne dira plus que Legolas est une femme, mais plutôt un singe (éclate de rire). Enfin, bref, mille merci pour le soutien. C'est toujours très apprécié, crois-moi!

**Auzzy :** (Osbourne? Ok, très très nulle comme blague). Bienvenue chère nouvelle lectrice, dans l'univers rocambolesque sans queue ni tête de l'auteuse (c'est-à-dire moi) Elysabeth Disjonctée Première du Nom. La suite n'est pas arrivée bientôt comme tu le souhaitais et je te préviens que je suis d'une lenteur quasi marche arrière à publier les chapitres. Qu'à cela ne tienne, voici un chapitre tout neuf ! Encore bienvenue et surtout merci d'avoir accrochée aux aventures de notre cher trio bien aimé. À bientôt!

**LesFolles :** (que j'aime ce pseudo) Ouaip, Jack reste! Et pour encore…heu…3 chapitres peut-être. Héhé. Merci pour l'exaltation, c'est toujours très motivant! Ouaip, le mystère du père de Will sera résolu qu'au mois de juillet 2006 (le 7 plus précisément) quand POTC2 sortira en salle. Enfin, pour la date c'est celle du Québec. Pour les européens, ils devront attendre en automne 2006, soit pratiquement dans un an (rire sadique). Bref, encore merci pour un tel soutien exalté!

**Kalysha :** Ah, très chère et excentrique lectrice-poète, que c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires et tant pis si le temps pressait. Ça m'a tout aussi émue et fait plaisir de recevoir ton petit mot, crois moi. Eh oui, je suis une écrivaine cruelle, je le reconnais, mais bon… Tu pourrais te venger en écrivant à ton tour des récits alléchants qui donnent envie de s'arracher les cheveux quand on termine un chapitre au beau milieu de l'action? Mhh? Je te le répète souvent, mais je crois sincèrement que tu aurais du potentiel pour publier des fics… Enfin, un jour…. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre (bien que plus court que les autres) t'a rassasié un peu! Mille mercis pour ton passage.

**Junon2 :** Eh bien puisque nous avons parlé de ce chapitre dans nos mails, je n'ai malheureusement rien de plus à ajouter si ce n'est que j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! À bientôt très chère collègue!

**Morwen Amlung :** Tu sais, je crois que tu es très chargée ma pauvre Morwen et peut-être vaut-il mieux que j'ôte de sur tes épaules la dure tâche de traductrice. En tout cas, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, mais où que tu sois, saches que je comprendrais très bien si tu n'avais plus la possibilité de poursuivre ton boulot. Libre à toi, très chère. Au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles un de ces jours. Bisoux!

**Vilarie:** Ah, mais dans ce cas si Bill n'a pas été touché par la malédiction, pourquoi Barbossa voulait-il tant le sang des Turner? Si Bill n'avait pas été maudit, Barbossa n'aurait pas eu besoin de William pour rompre le charme...


	23. Perte

_Chapitre dédié à ma jumelle, car c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et aussi parce qu'elle va adorer la fin!_

**Chapitre 22**

**Perte**

Une barque, malmenée par des vagues violentes, se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers un récif.

Dans son coin, William ronchonnait.

« Je ne peux croire qu'il nous laisse tomber à la dernière minute! »

Orlando tenait une rame et pagayait de son côté.

« On a fait un bon bout de chemin à trois. On peut se débrouiller seuls à nouveau, tu sais. »

William poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Vous n'avez pas tort. »

Il fit abstraction de ses doutes, puis se concentra sur la destination à atteindre.

« Nous devons longer la falaise vers l'ouest. »

Ils passèrent sous un grand rocher troué où se fracassaient les remous du lagon. Il pendait de l'immense bloc de pierre trois squelettes d'homme.

« Nous voilà accueillis d'une bien étrange manière, dit Legolas qui pagayait aux côtés de l'acteur.

_-_C'est le « mot de bienvenue » de Port-Royal envers les pirates, dit William. »

Les yeux perçants de l'elfe lui permirent de lire dans le noir une pancarte accrochée entre les corps.

« ''Pirates, soyez prévenus''. Je suis ravi que les habitants de cette cité aient la même aversion que moi envers les pirates! Croyez-vous que cet avertissement fut la cause de la dérobade de Maître Sparrow?»

Orlando éclata de rire.

« Ça non! Aucun pirate ne craint cette pancarte. C'est une mise en scène bien inutile si tu veux mon avis. »

Ils continuèrent à ramer en contournant les nombreux autres rochers du récif jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrevoient de faibles lumières dans la lagune.

« Là, des habitacles! dit William. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Plus ils s'approchèrent, plus la situation leur parut angoissante, car ils entendaient des cris d'effroi, des coups de feu, de sombres grondements, des détonations et des grognements lugubres. Une grande agitation semblait animer la Cité. Bientôt, le trio put confirmer la source de toute cette pagaille : au-dessus de la falaise, là où se trouvait la forteresse de Port Royal, ils purent remarquer une grande cavité se tenant dans les airs, plus obscure que la nuit. Une partie surplombait le dessus de la falaise et le fameux clocher de pierre. L'autre partie menait dans le vide.

« T'avais raison de t'inquiéter Will, constata Orlando. Il y a une brèche au-dessus du rivage. Bon sang! Elle est gigantesque vu d'ici! »

William contempla gravement la ville et plus précisément le clocher au loin. Et dire qu'avant toute cette aventure il se trouvait là, figé devant l'horizon à se poser des questions sur l'éventuelle possibilité de l'existence d'autres mondes que le sien… Et maintenant ces mondes envahissaient son chez-lui…

Legolas et Orlando observèrent un instant le passage et ils virent que des créatures étranges ne cessaient d'en tomber.

« Des gobelins, confirma l'elfe. Ils arrivent par dizaines. »

De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils purent voir dans l'obscurité des étincelles sur le bord de la falaise; des gardes de la cité faisaient feu sur les créatures à l'aide de mousquets, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout intimider les intrus qui fourmillaient de la brèche.

«M'est avis qu'il ne s'agit point du fin fond de la Moria de l'autre côté. La brèche mène sans doute près des portes détruites de Durin, là où se trouve le lac.

_-_C'est vrai, approuva Orlando. Le monstre à tentacules n'aurait pas pu entrer dans la Moria, il était beaucoup trop gros. La brèche se situe probablement dans son antre. Je vois pas comment le kraken aurait pu traverser et se retrouver dans la mer des Caraïbes autrement qu'en se jetant dans le vide. »

Le trio poursuivit son observation de son coin du lagon et Legolas remarqua quelque chose d'énorme jaillir de la brèche. Plus grande que les gobelins, plus imposante que les hommes même.

« Par Eru! Des Trolls des Cavernes! »

Les yeux de Orlando devinrent ronds comme des billes.

« Misère. On est pas sorti de l'auberge, les gars. »

William fronça les sourcils. De là où il était, il ne voyait que de grandes masses sombres balayer les gardes sur leur chemin.

« Des …Des Trolls? Ces créatures sont énormes! »

L'elfe vit qu'en contre bas la cataracte se faisait moins abrupte dans les bois, sur le côté de la falaise.

« Accostons là-bas. De ce point, nous pourrons monter vers la cité tout en restant cachés par la densité des arbres. »

Orlando et Legolas ramèrent jusqu'à la terre ferme. William sauta sur les rochers le premier, suivi de ses compagnons. Ils abandonnèrent le canot et entreprirent de grimper la cataracte jusqu'à son sommet.

Bien qu'ils ignoraient de quelle manière ils allaient procéder pour venir en aide à la cité, ils s'avancèrent tranquillement dans les bois exotiques, guettant la venue possible d'ennemis. Ils longèrent un chemin de rocaille qui les conduisit à l'entrée de la ville. Ils demeurèrent cachés dans les buissons et observèrent les allées et venues des gens.

Des dizaines de militaires se déplaçaient en rang, au pas de course, se dirigeant là où leur aide était quémandée. Des paysans couraient, affolés, poursuivis par les hordes de gobelins. Au loin, on voyait des toits de maisons se faire détruire par d'immenses massues; les trolls étaient à l'œuvre et s'amusaient à tout saccager sur leur passage. Les édifices étaient en feu, on entendait les hurlements des villageois paniqués, accompagnés des rires carnassiers des gobelins et des rugissements lugubres des trolls.

William fit un pas hors des buissons. Il voulait s'approcher, se mêler à la pagaille et tenter de faire son possible pour venir en aide à la colonie, mais surtout il voulait savoir où se trouvait Elizabeth parmi le chaos de la cité, si elle était à l'abri. Cependant, Legolas le retint avant qu'il ne se montre à la vue de tous.

« Attendez. Peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas se faire voir.

_-_Pourquoi ça? questionna l'acteur.

_-_Jusqu'ici, chaque fois que nous avons eu affaire à une armée, nous nous sommes attirés des ennuis malgré nous. Souvenez-vous; les soldats rohirrim croyaient que nous étions de mèche avec les assassins de leur éored et les militaires du monde de Orlando veulent également notre tête. Qu'est-ce qui nous assure que la même rengaine ne se répétera pas avec ces officiers de Port-Royal? »

Legolas marquait un point. Ils allaient devoir agir en secret… Ils restèrent donc cachés, observant de nouveau ce qui se passait en attendant de trouver le moment propice pour intervenir.

Les militaires anglais protégeaient les civils du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais devant une menace aussi effrayante qu'intrigante, ils ne pouvaient être de taille et ce même s'ils avaient à leur disposition des armes à feu.

Depuis sa cachette, Legolas regarda les officiers s'afférer et fut grandement troublé par leur accoutrement. Pour une armée qui semblait en état d'alerte, les hommes ne portaient même pas d'armures; que des habits d'un rouge éclatant et un bas qui collait à la peau jusqu'aux genoux, comme maître Turner. Mais ce qui stupéfia encore plus Legolas fut l'apparence desdits soldats.

« Voilà à quoi ressemble une armée de votre réalité? Tous des vieillards? Comment comptez-vous venir à bout des gobelins et des trolls avec une armée d'aînés? »

William se tourna, à la fois offusqué et questionneur.

« Je vous demande pardon? »

Orlando leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Tu te trompes Legolas. C'est la perruque blanche qui t'induit en erreur. Ici, tous les nobles en portent. Plus tu as un rang élevé dans la société, plus ta perruque sera énorme. »

L'elfe fronça un sourcil; le port d'une perruque valait plus qu'un casque pour se protéger des coups?

« Étrange coutume…

_-_Bon maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On les regarde se faire massacrer?

_-_À trois, que voulez-vous qu'on fasse monsieur Bloom? Je le savais bien que l'équipage de Jack aurait dû venir…

_-_Il va venir, t'inquiètes, mais en attendant on fait quoi?

_-_Il faut trouver un moyen de bloquer le passage, dit l'elfe. Après nous nous occuperons de ces créatures.

_-_Ouais, un jeu d'enfant de camoufler un trou qui se trouve dans le ciel! ironisa l'acteur.

_-_Allons au moins vers la brèche étudier l'étendue des dégâts. C'est par ici, dit William. »

Ce dernier se leva et tomba nez et nez (enfin, nez à pique) avec un mousquet.

« Halte! s'écria une voix. »

* * *

_Plus tôt dans l'après midi, au milieu de la mer des Caraïbes…_

Après deux heures de réparation au fond de la calle, Jack apparut sur le pont, suivi de près par un William irrité.

« Il faut partir! Nous perdons du temps! »

Le ton du forgeron attira l'attention du reste de l'équipage qui achevait de nettoyer les restes du kraken.

Le capitaine se retourna, plissant le nez.

« Nous ne sommes pas suffisamment équipés en matériel de construction! Si nous partons, ce sera pour se diriger vers l'île la plus proche afin d'effectuer des réparations adéquates! C'est un miracle que la Perle flotte encore sur l'eau malgré tant de dommages! Elle se rendra jamais à Port-Royal dans un état pareil! »

William persista. À première vue, on aurait pu croire qu'il se souciait de la situation probablement très alarmante de Port-Royal, mais tous savait bien qu'il ne s'inquiétait en fait que de sa dulcinée Elizabeth.

« Nous venons de colmater les fissures les plus béantes. Et c'est la Perle Noire; le plus résistant de tous les navires des sept mers. Elle saura supporter le voyage. »

Orlando s'immisça entre eux.

« Et rappelle toi la récompense qui t'attend si tu sauves la colonie du Roi d'Angleterre. »

Jack soupira, mais se dit finalement qu'avec tout l'argent que le Roi pourrait lui donner, il aurait de quoi construire une nouvelle Perle tout en or.

« Très bien. »

Il hurla à ses hommes :

« Hissez les huniers ! Laissez les voiles du mât d'artimon affalées! Nous ne voyagerons qu'à 11 nœuds de vitesse! »

Alors que les matelots s'exécutaient à la tâche, William, lui, parut toujours aussi insatisfait.

« Le temps presse, pourtant! Plus nous tardons, moins nous avons de chance de maîtriser la situation à Port-Royal! »

Jack grinça des dents; Boule de bois junior commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Il inspira un grand coup avant de rétorquer :

« Tu voulais qu'on se rende directement là-bas, non?

_-_Oui, mais à seulement 11 nœuds, nous ne….

_-_Estime toi veinard que la Perle ne gicle pas trop. 11 nœuds, c'est le maximum qu'on peut faire. N'importe quel autre bateau n'aurait pu atteindre que 6 ou 7 nœuds après une attaque pareille! »

Le capitaine tourna les talons, puis regarda le ciel orangé. La nuit commençait à tomber.

« Gibbs. Je te confie les commandes du navire jusqu'à notre arrivée. Si on a besoin de moi, je serai dans ma cabine en train de boire un coup. »

Il partit sans rien dire d'autre, faisant claquer ses lourdes bottes sur le pont.

« C'est pas vraiment le moment d'aller se saouler! »

Orlando n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Laissons-le. Ça lui passera, dit Gibbs. Sa précieuse Perle est mal en point, ça refroidit ses ardeurs. »

Le reste de la traversée se passa sans encombres, ou presque. Les câbles de certains mâts devaient constamment être surveillés et il fallait manier le gouvernail avec lenteur et précaution tellement la palme de navigation sous le navire était fragile.

Le trio demeurait à la calle pour s'assurer que les madriers de fortune tenaient bien le coup. À un moment, Legolas nota qu'il manquait quelque chose sur l'acteur.

« Maître Bloom, auriez-vous perdu votre épée au combat?

_-_Non. Je l'ai troqué contre mon opale cassée.

_-_Troqué?

_-_Cotton l'a trouvé, mais comme tout bon pirate, il a voulu quelque chose en échange de mon bien. »

Révélant cela, William et Legolas se souvinrent d'une chose qu'ils avaient omis de mentionner.

« Justement, monsieur Orlando.

_-_Il faut que nous vous disions… »

L'acteur n'entendit pas ses alter ego, pris d'un soudain mal de crâne effroyable. Et les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à être frappés du même malaise.

« Aïe! Bon sang!

_-_Dole nîn!

_-_Diable! »

Le Capitaine surgit au même moment de sa cabine, bouteille de rhum en main.

« Préparez vous matelots! Port Royal est en vue, vient-on de m'apprendre! »

Jack fut quelque peu surpris de voir les trois jeunes gens se tenir la tête à deux mains comme s'ils étaient assourdis. Avait-il fait une entrée si bruyante?

« Merci, nous savons déjà, répliqua Orlando en grinçant des dents. »

Le mal s'estompa aussitôt, au grand soulagement du trio.

« Comment ça vous savez? Vous êtes à fond de calle comme moi, vous pouviez pas deviner que nous approchions la terre ferme! »

Jack gratta sa barbiche, intrigué par leur comportement étrange.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez bu ou quoi? Pourtant, c'est moi qui devrait avoir la gueule de bois..., dit-il en souriant en coin à sa bouteille.

_-_Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, marmonna William.

_-_Quand on approche une brèche pour la première fois, on est atteint d'une migraine abominable.

_-_Votre petite gamine, Eyma, vous a jeté un sort? »

Le trio ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Ils n'avaient jamais songé un instant être victimes d'un mauvais sort, encore moins celui de Eyma.

« Je l'ignore, ajouta Legolas, perplexe.

_-_En tout cas, tes impressions étaient vraies depuis le début, Will. Y a bien un passage à Port-Royal.

_-_Raison de plus de se dépêcher, moussaillons! Puisque vous allez mieux, montez vite. On va pas tarder à accoster. »

William, Orlando et Legolas se présentèrent sur le pont. Si ce n'avait été de la lune qui éclairait doucement les environs, ils n'auraient pas su que la Perle longeait la baie et se trouvait encore assez loin du Port de la ville.

Jack resta dans l'entré de calle, toujours sa bouteille à la main, et se contenta de hurler :

« Nous y voilà. Jetez les ancres! Enfin… Jetez l'ancre qui nous reste. »

L'équipage obéit aussitôt, sous le regard questionneur du trio.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous si loin des quais? demanda William. »

Jack resta dans l'entrebail qui menait à la calle et leva le menton en direction des remparts du navire.

« Prenez un canot et partez devant. Nous, nous allons couper du bois sur ce versant du lagon.

_-_Hein? Vous venez pas avec nous? fit Orlando, stupéfié. »

Le capitaine contempla ses ongles crasseux et déclara sur un ton des plus désinvolte :

« Je n'irai pas à Port Royal avant d'avoir réparé solidement ce navire. »

Les trois voyageurs se témoignèrent du regard leur conspiration, puis William enchaîna :

« Qui me dit que vous ne déguerpirez pas une fois que nous serons à bord de ce canot? »

Jack cessa de contempler ses ongles et considéra le forgeron d'un air faussement blessé.

« Tu crois vraiment que je me défilerais, moussaillon?

_-_Ce ne serait guère la première fois.

_-_Comment veux-tu que j'aille plus loin? Ma Perle est sur le point de tomber en morceaux! T'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Je vous rejoindrai. »

Ce soudain changement de plan ne rassurait pas du tout le trio. Qu'est-ce que tramait ce pirate farfelu? Jack aimait sa Perle par-dessus tout, mais William et ses alter ego étaient loin de se douter qu'il préférait mieux s'occuper de son navire plutôt que de venir en aide à des gens en danger. D'autant plus qu'il compromettait sérieusement la perspective de se faire donner une récompense par le roi d'Angleterre.

Legolas fut d'abord lui aussi surpris de la décision de Jack, mais tout compte fait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un pirate ne tienne parole. Finalement, que ses compagnons et lui soient brusquement livrés à eux-mêmes ne lui déplaisait pas. Depuis le début de cette rencontre, l'elfe n'appréciait pas vraiment la compagnie de tels gens... D'autant plus que son intuition lui indiquait qu'une grande ombre s'étendait sur Port-Royal; il ne fallait pas s'attarder…

« Venez maître Turner, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le canot près à partir. Allons z'y. J'entends d'ici des bruits étranges… Des cris de peur… La cité doit être déjà envahie. »

Legolas descendit l'échelle de corde qui le mena à bord de l'embarcation, suivi d'un Orlando pas trop rassuré. William observa un instant Gibbs. Celui-ci haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre que lui non plus ne pigeait rien au soudain changement de plan de Jack. Puis, Will jeta un dernier regard sceptique vers le capitaine et ce dernier restait toujours dans l'entrée de calle, épaule contre le cadrage.

« Tenez parole pour une fois, Jack! Tâchez de ne pas vous défiler! »

Le pirate lui fit au revoir de la main et offrit un sourire des plus mystérieux.

« Ouais ouais! »

William descendit à son tour dans le canot. Legolas et Orlando tenaient déjà chacun une rame, prêts à pagayer.

Ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu du navire, toujours aussi mystifiés par le comportement pour le moins étrange de Jack. Will se sentait tout à coup démuni sans la présence d'un équipage de pirates sanguinaires. Si la situation à Port Royal était si critique, leur aide aurait pu faire pencher la balance de leur côté…

* * *

« Histan del hain!»

L'elfe avait déjà dressé son arc, mais une série d'autres mousquets entoura aussitôt le trio. Des soldats anglais les tenaient en joue.

Un homme vêtu de bleu, à la grande stature, se faufila entre eux et déclara :

« Identifiez-vous, étrangers! »

Orlando et William reconnurent immédiatement le Commodore Norrington. L'acteur mit sa main sur l'arc tendu de Legolas et le força à baisser sa garde.

« Je vous en prie, Commodore. C'est moi! William Turner! »

Le grand homme observa le forgeron et quelques plis de surprise apparurent à son front, seule démonstration de son étonnement à travers ce visage de glace et impassible.

« Turner? Je vous croyais mort. Tout le monde vous croyait mort. »

Il fit signe à ses hommes d'abaisser leurs mousquets non pas sans conserver son air hautain, quasi dédaigneux envers Will.

« Je… J'étais parti avec ces deux messieurs. Mon aide était requise ailleurs. »

Norrington leva les yeux sur Orlando et Legolas, toujours cet air suffisant sur ses traits.

« Pourtant, nous aurions eu besoin de renfort, fut-il celui d'un simple forgeron… Qui sont ces gens?

_-_Disons que j'ai quelques liens de parenté avec eux. Et nous sommes ici pour vous prêter main forte, Commodore. »

Vu la grande haine de Norrington envers Jack, William eut la brillante idée de ne pas mentionner que le pirate était dans les parages, du moins pour l'instant.

« Vous arrivez trop tard, Turner. Nous devons battre en retraite. Si vous tenez à survivre, mieux vaut nous suivre à la forteresse. »

Norrington donna le signal à ses subalternes de rassembler tous les autres soldats.

« Allez chercher les autres! Et conduisez les rescapés aux caveaux de la forteresse! »

Le commodore enjoint ensuite ses nouveaux invités à le suivre. Le trio fut mené à un passage secret non encore découvert par les gobelins et les trolls. Caché dans les buissons, ils passèrent par une poterne située sous la forteresse. Longeant des murs de pierre étroits, éclairés ça et là par des torches, ils aboutirent au cœur de l'édifice.

Le dépôt de munition, les caveaux et le corps de garde servaient maintenant d'abris de fortune aux villageois qui avaient pu échapper à la hargne des créatures. Partout, on voyait des visages démolis, apeurés et questionneurs. Il y avait même une mère, à genoux et en pleurs, éplorée par la disparition de son petit garçon. Et c'est là que William et ses alter ego se sentirent bien coupable et impuissants de n'avoir pu se trouver ici plus tôt… Si ce n'avait été de l'attaque du kraken, peut-être auraient-ils pu arriver à temps, peut-être auraient-ils pu éviter que ces paysans goûtent à autant de pertes. Mais au fond, qui étaient-ils donc pour se permettre de croire qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de limiter les catastrophes qu'engendrait cette Fusion? Ils ne possédaient aucun don particulier. Ils n'étaient que trois individus parmi tant d'autres…

À l'étage supérieur, l'armée anglaise s'était recluse derrière les grands remparts. Toutes les issues étaient gardées farouchement.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés que Norrington comptait déjà abandonner le trio.

« Restez cachés ici. Vous serez en sûreté, dit-il, faisant mine de les quitter. »

William attrapa son bras.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous cacher, mais pour vous aider! »

Le commodore se défit de la poigne du forgeron et grinça entre ses dents :

« Je doute qu'à cet instant critique vous puissiez m'être d'une quelconque utilité!

_-_Dites nous au moins quel est l'état de la situation! Il s'agit de ma ville, de ma patrie. Je suis en droit de savoir ce qui se passe!

_-_Il jaillit de ce trou étrange des créatures que je n'oserais même pas imaginer en rêve, voilà ce qui se passe! Cela dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu affronter… »

Legolas s'avança et demanda :

« Depuis combien de jours cela dure-t-il?

_-_Ce trou est apparu il y a 4 jours. À l'aide de grappins, certains de mes hommes s'y sont aventurés…mais n'en sont jamais revenus… Puis, au bout du deuxième jour, ces monstres ont surgi et ont envahi la ville, à commencer par une bête hideuse gigantesque à 20 tentacules. Elle a saccagé le port, les quais et une bonne partie des navires. Ensuite, à notre grand soulagement, elle s'est dirigée vers l'océan. Toutefois, nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines; ces bestioles se sont mises à pleuvoir de ce trou…

_-_Je crois qu'en s'aventurant dans la Moria, les gobelins et les Trolls ont senti la chair fraîche des éclaireurs que vous aviez envoyé, supposa l'elfe. C'est ce qui a réveillé leur courroux. Ensuite, ils ont traversé la brèche pour assouvir leur désir de semer la terreur. »

Norrington dévisagea le blond.

« Vous connaissez ces monstres?

_-_Je viens du même monde qu'eux. Cependant, je me demande comment ils ont pu sortir de la Moria puisque les portes Ouest sont détruites et obstruent la sortie… Mmmh, sans doute le kraken leur a ouvert la voie avant de traverser la brèche… »

De ses affirmations, le Commodore ne semblait en avoir retenu qu'une seule.

« Du même monde? »

Orlando se douta bien que l'histoire des trois réalités serait difficile et longue à faire assimiler à l'esprit de Norrington.

« Bon, on vous expliquera plus tard. Là, faudrait peut-être établir un plan d'attaque. Faut se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite. »

Le Commodore adressa à l'acteur un regard des plus condescendants.

« Nous ne demandons que cela, monsieur…débuta-t-il sur un ton à l'interrogative.

_-_Heu…Orlando, poursuivit ce dernier.

_-_Nous ne demandons que cela monsieur « Orlando », mais la situation est à un point si dégradante et alarmante que nous n'avons pu qu'établir une stratégie défensive.

_-_De quelle manière avez-vous procédé? demanda Will.

_-_La sécurité du gouverneur était primordiale. Alors, nous l'avons fait évacuer dès la première manifestation de ces créatures. Il a pris un navire marchand en partance pour l'Angleterre et…

_-_Quoi? Un navire marchand? coupa William, soudainement inquiet. »

Le trio s'échangea un regard angoissé, puis Legolas enchaîna :

« Est-ce que le navire portait les armoiries de Port Royal? »

Norrington fronça les sourcils; où est-ce que ce blond étrange voulait en venir?

« Oui, cela va de soit. Tous les navires de la marine anglaise sont munis des armoiries et…

_-_Est-ce que le navire a été fouillé avant son départ? trancha William.

_-_Fouillé? Ma foi, nous avons brièvement vérifié s'il était en état de naviguer, c'est tout. Après le saccage de la bête à tentacules, il restait très peu de navires en bon état…

_-_Mais vous ne l'avez pas inspecté de fond en comble? enchaîna le forgeron.

_-_Le temps pressait, Turner!

_-_Le bateau a levé l'ancre dans la nuit ou dans le jour? renchérit Legolas.

_-_Au matin, je crois, mais…Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Venez-en aux faits!

_-_Seigneur Norrington, je crois que le navire du gouverneur était infesté de gobelins, sans doute cachés à la calle… Ils ont sûrement traversé la brèche durant le jour, mais puisqu'ils détestent la Soleil, ils se sont trouvé un endroit sombre, en l'occurrence une calle de navire…

_-_Et probablement qu'ils ont attendu la nuit pour se manifester, conclut Orlando.»

Le visage du commodore s'assombrit soudainement.

« Vous avez croisé le navire du gouverneur?

_-_Pas tout à fait, mais nous avons appris ce qui lui était arrivé… répondit le forgeron en baissant la tête.

_-_Et…?

_-_Les gobelins ont tué tout l'équipage, dit l'acteur, sans ménager ses mots. »

Norrington afficha pour la première fois une mine profondément soucieuse. Il retira son tricorne et fixa le vide.

« En êtes-vous certains? »

Le trio acquiesça, puis Legolas chuchota à l'insu du commodore :

« Maître Sparrow a omis de nous dire quelques détails, dirait-on.

_-_Je te signale qu'il était complètement saoul quand ils ont découvert les cadavres du navire. Il a pas pu distinguer le gouverneur des autres, murmura Orlando. »

William enchaîna sans même laisser le temps à Norrington d'avaler la mauvaise nouvelle concernant le sort du gouverneur Swann.

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que Elizabeth avait suivi son père? demanda-t-il, inquiet. »

Un militaire ne devait pas se permettre de se laisser envahir par le deuil en des temps aussi critiques. Norrington redressa alors les épaules, remit son chapeau en place et reprit ses traits impassibles.

« Elle le devait, oui.

_-_Devait?

_-_Je la croyais à bord du navire, mais votre fiancée est futée, monsieur Turner.

_-_Elle est toujours ici?

_-_Miss Swann tenait à prendre part à la bataille…Quelle étourdie. »

Orlando sourit.

« Sacrée Elizabeth. Toujours la même.

_-_Elle refusait de partir sans vous, de toute façon, continua Norrington. Elle était persuadée que vous reviendriez.

_-_Où est-elle? demanda William, sur un ton fébrile.

_-_Elle s'occupait des villageois. Nous les avons rassemblé pour la plupart dans la forteresse; seul endroit sécuritaire à Port Royal désormais. Toutefois, la masse de monstres s'est accrut et puisque ce trou est situé juste au-dessus de la forteresse, j'ai jugé bon de la mettre en sûreté au manoir, loin de toute cette pagaille. J'ai déployé une garde autour du site.

_-_Et vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va rester cloîtrée entre ces murs? dit Will de façon sarcastique.

_-_Personne ne la laissera sortir.

_-_ Elle n'acceptera pas d'être mise à l'écart.

_-_C'est pour son propre bien. »

Soudain, de sombres coups retentirent depuis l'étage supérieur de la forteresse et un soldat paniqué se pointa pour faire un rapport à son supérieur.

« Commodore! Les portes vont céder! »

La discussion prit vite fin et, sans même se préoccuper de leurs nouveaux invités, le commodore disparut du corps de garde pour se rendre à l'entrée principale de la forteresse.

Arrivé sur place, Norrington vit une dizaine de ses hommes se tenant contre les portes de bois qui tremblait à intervalle régulier.

« Consolidez les portes! Dépêchez-vous, soldats! »

Aussitôt, d'autres officiers arrivèrent avec de grandes poutres qu'ils adossèrent en angle contre la structure, mais cela n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Derrière, les créatures chargeaient de toute leur force pour défoncer l'issue. S'ils y parvenaient, s'en serait fini du dernier refuge des villageois.

« Cela ne suffira pas! dit William, arrivant aux côtés du commodore.

_-_Turner, retournez immédiatement dans les caveaux! J'ai déjà fort à faire ici, je ne peux protéger de surcroît les arrières d'un forgeron écervelé! »

Le jeune homme ignora complètement les ordres.

« Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas les canons?

_-_Notre artillerie lourde se trouve dans l'aile sud et j'ai fait condamner cette partie de la forteresse!

_-_Pourquoi donc?

_-_L'aile sud se trouve juste au-dessous de cette chose que vous appelez « brèche »! Ce serait du suicide de s'aventurer là-bas! Maintenant, cessez de m'importuner avec vos questions idiotes! Allez vous z'en avant que je ne vous fasse escorter de force aux caveaux! »

William se renfrogna; hors de question d'obéir. Il s'empara d'un mousquet et grimpa sur une des échauguettes qui surplombait les remparts de la forteresse. Depuis une meurtrière, il put voir d'en haut qu'il s'agissait non pas de plusieurs créatures, mais d'un seul troll qui s'acharnait sur la porte. Il avait déraciné un arbre pour en faire un bélier. Will tira sur lui, mais toutes les balles ricochaient sur sa peau drue et cornée.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un sifflement, puis une flèche passa raz ses oreilles et continua sa route pour aller se loger dans le cou du troll. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et arrêta sa manœuvre avec son bélier improvisé.

William fit volte face et vit que Legolas se tenait derrière lui, arc encore en position de tir. Il ne sut pas trop s'il devait être reconnaissant d'avoir stoppé le troll dans son élan ou bien s'il devait lui faire savoir qu'il avait passé à un cheveu de lui trouer la tête…

« Continuez!Visez le cou! s'empressa de dire Legolas. Visez tous le cou! poursuivit-il à l'adresse des soldats au pied des portes.

Les militaires se fixèrent les uns les autres, perplexes. Fallait-il obéir à cet étranger? Puis, leurs regards obliquèrent tous en direction du commodore et ils attendirent son consentement.

Norrington, constatant que la tactique du blond avait réussi à ralentir la bête, se dirigea au sommet d'une autre échauguette en parallèle avec les portes et fit feu en direction du cou du troll. Celui-ci avait retiré la flèche de Legolas et était prêt à charger son bélier encore une fois, mais le tir du commodore le déstabilisa de nouveau.

« Cela fonctionne! Allez soldats! »

Le feu vert donné, tous les militaires s'emparèrent de leur mousquet et firent feu à partir de toutes les issues possibles; les meurtrières, les bretèches, les tours et les barbacanes. Même Orlando prit une arme, même s'il se souvenait très peu de la démarche à suivre pour faire fonctionner un mousquet.

Il fallut plusieurs coups, mais le troll finit par fléchir enfin. Il rendit son dernier souffle en se laissant tomber de toute sa lourdeur au pied des portes.

« Nous l'avons eu! s'exclamèrent en chœur les soldats. »

Tandis que Legolas et William descendaient à terre, Norrington vint les rejoindre, à la fois ahuri et questionneur.

« Vous connaissez les faiblesses de ces monstres? demanda-t-il à l'intention de l'elfe.

_-_Je les ai combattu durant 3000 ans. »

Les soldats présents et le commodore eurent une mine quelque peu incrédule; ils n'y connaissaient rien en elfe, encore moins sur leur longévité…mais cela importait peu. Ce qu'il fallait retenir c'est que ce blond savait mieux que quiconque comment s'y prendre pour déjouer ces bêtes. Il dût admettre que l'arrivée de William et de ses compagnons n'était peut-être pas aussi futile qu'il l'avait cru. Depuis quatre jours, malgré le grand nombre de ses officiers, ils n'avaient pu mettre à terre aucun de ces gigantesques monstres. Et là, il n'avait fallu qu'une minute pour en supprimer un… Legolas représentait un atout qui redonna une seconde lueur d'espoir au commodore. Pour la première fois, il décida de s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre et, par-dessus le marché, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas…

« Il nous faut organiser une offensive, dit Norrington. Monsieur…?

_-_Legolas.

_-_Monsieur Legolas, vous serez à la tête de ces hommes puisque vous connaissez mieux que moi l'ennemi. »

Le commodore désigna vingt de ses meilleurs combattants qui se mirent tous au garde à vous.

« Entendu, fit l'elfe. »

Norrington considéra ensuite William et Orlando. Certes, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu apprécier ce jeune forgeron, mais sa fringance, son habileté au combat et son goût pour l'aventure allait peut-être, tout compte fait, lui être utile. Et s'il prétendait que l'autre homme étrange qui l'accompagnait était de sa famille, sans doute possédait-il les mêmes qualités guerrières que lui.

« Vous deux, partez en reconnaissance dans la ville avec cette milice. »

Il pointa un corps d'élite qui leur fit aussitôt un salut militaire.

« Assurez-vous qu'il n'y a pas d'autres villageois qui ne soient encore évacués, ordonna le commodore. Par la même occasion, allez quérir Miss Swann.

_-_Et vous Commodore? Que ferez-vous? questionna William.

_-_Je vais sur les quais afin de préparer les deux derniers navires encore en état de voguer. Nous n'avons pas le choix de tous partir… Ils sont trop nombreux.

_-_Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de capituler, Commodore.

_-_Il y a une centaine de villageois ici que je dois prendre en compte, Monsieur Turner. Pour la survie de la colonie, j'ai le devoir de les faire évacuer. Nous reviendrons plus tard, avec toute l'armée de l'Angleterre s'il le faut, et nous reprendrons possession de Port-Royal. Partez maintenant. »

Tous reprirent le chemin qui menait à la poterne cachée dans les buissons.

Legolas donna de brèves indications aux hommes dont il avait la charge ainsi qu'au corps d'élite qui allait accompagner Orlando et William.

« Les Trolls sont des créatures impulsives, imprévisibles, mais pas très agiles. Il faut agir avec vitesse et furtivité. La diversion et l'attaque par derrière est la méthode la plus efficace pour les surprendre. Si vous en croisez un, il vous faudra séparer le groupe en deux. La première équipe devra occuper le troll pendant que l'autre se faufilera derrière lui. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne visez rien d'autre que la gorge. Toucher un troll aux pattes ou aux yeux, par exemple, ne ferait que l'irriter et l'enrager davantage tandis qu'une blessure au cou le paralyse, le fige dans sa douleur. Quant aux gobelins, il faut user davantage de stratégie. Ils ne sont forts que lorsqu'ils sont regroupés, donc chacun devra se disperser pour les isoler. Une fois séparés, ils deviennent beaucoup plus vulnérables. Utilisez le plus possible vos armes de portée, n'en venez au corps à corps que si la nécessité l'exige, car ils sont de voraces adversaires. Oubliez les règles de combat avec eux. Ils ne respectent aucun code, aucune discipline. Une bataille loyale n'existe pas pour eux, tout ce qui leur importe est de faire couler le sang…»

Il leur expliqua ainsi la démarche la plus efficace pour déjouer les gobelins et les trolls, puis Legolas se sépara de ses compagnons. Avec ses hommes, ils se rendirent aux quais afin de protéger les arrières du Commodore. Ce dernier fit préparer et charger sur les deux derniers navires anglais toutes les provisions nécessaires à une longue traversée. Et cette fois, on inspecta de fond en comble les calles afin de s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne s'y cachait.

Durant ce temps, comme il était convenu, William et Orlando accompagnèrent d'autres gardes au cœur de la cité afin de rassembler des paysans encore isolés.

« Là-bas! cria William. Des gobelins grattent contre la porte de cette demeure! Ils doivent avoir senti la chair fraîche de quelqu'un s'ils s'acharnent à vouloir entrer!»

Se faufilant parmi les autres gobelins saccageurs et les trolls destructeurs, le forgeron arriva près de la chaumière, mais au même instant les créatures défonçaient la porte et pénétraient à l'intérieure.

Orlando et quelques officiers avaient suivi William et l'aidèrent à mettre hors d'état de nuire la petite bande de gobelins, non sans ravager l'intérieure de la demeure de paysan durant le combat.

Une fois les ennemis abattus, William inspecta tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et entendit des gémissements craintifs derrière un lit. Il s'approcha et découvrit un petit garçon terrorisé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur ses oreilles.

« Viens petit, murmura-t-il doucement en se mettant à la même hauteur que l'enfant. »

Il lui tendit la main et ce dernier se laissa prendre bien qu'il tremblait toujours comme une feuille.

Orlando vérifia rapidement le reste de la maison. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. L'enfant était seul et l'acteur se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver ses parents. Il espéra alors que le petit était celui de la mère qui pleurait désespérément la disparition de son fils lors de leur arrivée à la forteresse.

« Dépêchez-vous! intima un des officiers qui faisaient le guet à l'entrée. Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent!

_-_Regagnons la forteresse! Il faut le mettre en sûreté! dit William.»

Avec son chapeau, il cacha le visage du petit dans ses bras pour lui éviter de contempler la bande de gobelins massacrés dans sa maison, puis William sortit, suivi de près par son alter ego.

Mais à cet instant, une autre horde de gobelins fit son apparition et leur barra la route. Les gardes firent feu sur eux et quelques uns d'entre eux tombèrent, mais comme un mousquet demandait quelques étapes à suivre pour une seconde mise à feu, ils durent s'en remettre au combat à l'épée pour contrer l'attaque.

William ne pouvait abandonner l'enfant pour se battre, alors il dût se fier à son compagnon pour le protéger. Orlando avait conservé le mousquet qu'il avait utilisé précédemment à la forteresse, mais dans la nervosité du combat éminent contre cette bande de petits monstres, il eut du mal à faire fonctionner le dispositif de mise à feu.

« Argh! Foutu arme primitive! Vive les mitraillettes et les revolvers! ronchonna l'acteur qui tentait vainement de mettre sa cartouche en place.

_-_Orlando, faites quelque chose, vite! »

William appréhendait la venue d'une des bestioles et alors que celle-ci se jetait sur lui, cimeterre en l'air, Orlando décida à la dernière seconde d'utiliser le mousquet comme une massue au lieu d'une arme à feu.

Le forgeron s'était d'abord replié sur lui-même, prêt à prendre le coup à la place du garçon dans ses bras, mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le gobelin tomber au sol, complètement assommé.

« Il était moins une! s'exclama-t-il, une touche de reproche dans la voix.

_-_Hey, je suis pas habitué de manipuler ces machins là moi!

_-_Je croyais que vous aviez appris le maniement des armes pour bien jouer mon rôle!

_-_T'es un escrimeur, pas un tireur d'élite, alors je n'ai appris que le combat à l'épée!

_-_Je veux ma maman! »

La plainte de l'enfant mit un terme à la dispute du duo.

« Oui, nous allons te conduire à ta maman, petit. Ne t'en fais pas, rassura William. »

Les gobelins de nouveau dispersés par les officiers, ils purent regagner la forteresse, sains et saufs. Orlando avait vu juste et le petit était réellement celui de la dame éplorée qu'ils avaient vu à leur première visite. William le remit à sa mère et aussitôt il retourna vers le village en compagnie de Orlando et la même troupe de gardes. Cette fois, ils tentèrent d'atteindre le manoir du gouverneur, ce qu'ils parvinrent à faire sans trop d'embûches. Cependant, alors qu'ils foulaient le long chemin pavé qui menait à la grande demeure des Swann, ils furent interrompus par un troll vorace et enragé qui s'amusait à balayer de ses énormes mains tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Comme l'avait conseillé Legolas, tous se concentrèrent sur le cou du monstre, mais ce fut une tâche ardue que d'essayer de l'abattre. Dans la forteresse ils avaient eu l'avantage de se trouver en hauteur pour l'attaquer, mais les choses étaient différentes à présent; le troll bougeait rapidement, de façon impulsive et comme les combattants étaient plus petits que lui, le monstre les percevait comme étant de vulgaires rats inoffensifs.

Entre les coups de feu qui rataient leur cible et les lames d'épées qui ne taillaient qu'à peine la chair, Orlando perdit la seule arme qu'il avait, arrachée de ses mains par une claque violente du monstre, puis piétinée et écrasée par des énormes pieds verruqueux.

« Manquait plus que ça! fit l'acteur les mains vides. »

William prit Orlando par le bras et l'entraîna un instant hors du terrain de combat, laissant les autres officiers s'occuper du troll.

« Nous le retenons, Orlando. Partez au manoir. Allez chercher Elizabeth.

_-_Mais…

_-_Vous n'êtes même plus armé!

_-_Donne moi ta hache ou ton épée alors!

_-_Il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher Elizabeth! Autant que ce soit vous!

_-_C'est une manière subtile de me dire que je suis un mauvais guerrier et que je serai plus utile à jouer les laquais?

_-_Ne dites pas de bêtises! Partez devant!

_-_Ok, mais comment veux-tu que je fasse en sorte qu'Elizabeth me suive? Et les gardes me laisseront peut-être même pas entrer. Je suis un étranger pour eux!

_-_Réfléchissez un peu; vous avez la même tête que moi!

_-_Tu veux que je me fasse passer pour toi?

_-_Pourquoi pas? »

William prit rapidement son chapeau à plumes et le posa sur la tête de son alter ego.

« Avec ceci, ce sera encore plus facile. Partez maintenant!

_-_Ok… J'y vais…

_-_Hey!

_-_Quoi?

_-_Prendre mon identité ne vous donne pas le droit d'être … « familier » avec elle pour autant.

_-_La confiance règne!

_-_Je vous ai vu vous trémousser contre une parfaite inconnue sur une piste de danse. Vous êtes un homme aux mœurs un peu trop légères! »

Insulté, Orlando voulut répliquer, mais il se fit interrompre par un énorme rocher lancé dans sa direction. Il eut tout juste le temps de pousser William pour lui éviter d'être happé. Tous deux roulèrent à terre. Le forgeron se releva bien vite et constata que le troll s'était emparé des pierres d'une maison détruite et il s'amusait maintenant à les lancer sur les « rats » qui lui servaient d'opposants.

« Nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter! Partez tout de suite! ordonna William avant de rejoindre les soldats au combat. »

Orlando se résigna à quitter son alter ego et se dirigea vers le manoir en bougonnant.

« Pff, comment je vais me présenter? ''Salut, je suis William Turner! C'est moi ton fiancé, mais j'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser!''»

Puis, il prit une voix grossièrement féminine

« ''Oh, mon Willy chéri, tu es de retour! Je suis tellement heureuse! Oh! Tiens, t'as des vêtements drôlement futuristes pour un amant forgeron pirate refoulé du 18 e siècle!'' »

Orlando poursuivit sa marche à grandes enjambées frustrées, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il arriva au grillage noir en fer forgé qui délimitait le territoire du manoir.

« Bon sang. C'est complètement détruit. »

La structure était à terre et déformée, sans doute l'oeuvre d'autres trolls.

Une ombre d'inquiétude terrassa alors l'acteur, car il se souvenait des paroles du commodore et celui-ci avait bien spécifié que le manoir se situait très loin de toute la pagaille et le chaos qui régnaient à Port-Royal. Mais il semblait que le commodore avait sur estimé la sûreté du site…

Lentement, Orlando contourna le grillage et s'approcha à pas incertains. Il faisait noir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de noter le piètre état dans lequel se trouvait la façade de la demeure.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il vit des cadavres jonchant l'enceinte du manoir. Il s'agissait des soldats envoyés par le commodore, chargés de protéger les occupants de la maison.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Répugné, Orlando se dépêcha d'enjamber les corps. Il voulut ouvrir l'une des deux grandes portes, mais à peine la toucha-t-il qu'elle tomba dans un vacarme effroyable. Elle avait été arrachée de ses gonds… L'acteur arriva en trombe dans le hall du manoir. L'état de la demeure était catastrophique. Tout avait été détruit. Les murs étaient marqués de trous béants et les meubles avaient été saccagés, pillés et défoncés. Le grand lustre qui pendait habituellement du plafond gisait à terre, en miettes. Les vitres des fenêtres avaient volé en éclat et des morceaux de verre couvraient le sol.

L'acteur resta un moment figé devant cette scène. Tout portait à croire que les gobelins et les Trolls avaient aussi envahi le manoir et Orlando craignait ne trouver personne qui ait survécue à une telle attaque. Il n'osa même pas appeler qui que ce soit, trop secoué pour ouvrir la bouche et émettre le moindre son.

Il s'avança lentement, chacun de ses pas accompagné d'un craquement de verre inévitable. Il monta l'escalier qu'il dût enjamber quatre à quatre, car des planches avaient été arrachées à maints endroits. Une fois à l'étage, il longea un couloir dont les murs étaient marqués de griffures (probablement celles des gobelins). Les tableaux de la famille Swann, œuvres de l'aristocratie anglaise, étaient ou bien suspendus de travers ou bien défoncés. Orlando arriva à une porte de chambre entrouverte et, à son grand désarroi, il constata que des traces de sang maculaient la poignée. Et il s'agissait de sang humain, bien rouge, pas comme celui des gobelins. Quelqu'un avait donc été sauvagement agressé et l'acteur pria que ce ne fut pas celui qu'il croyait, ou plutôt… « celle » qu'il croyait.

Il poussa la porte qui grinça sur elle-même d'une manière plutôt inquiétante et sinistre. Il découvrit une pièce tout aussi saccagée que le reste du manoir. Le lit était défait, signe que la personne qui l'occupait avait brusquement quitté sa couche…ou peut-être avait-elle été arrachée des draps. Le tissu des taies d'oreillers était déchiré et des plumes voletaient partout. Les traces de sang longeaient le tapis de la pièce jusqu'à la grande fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient en lambeaux. La lucarne s'ouvrait et se refermait toute seule à cause du vent extérieur. Et, derrière un grand paravent, Orlando distingua une masse étrange au sol. Il s'en approcha en avalant difficilement sa salive et il entendit des râlements, comme si quelqu'un avait du mal à trouver son souffle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Orlando plaqua une main sur sa bouche, complètement horrifié par ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Le corps de Elizabeth Swann gisait dans une marre de sang.

_À suivre_

* * *

Histan del hain: Je le savais qu'il fallait se méfier d'eux

* * *

_Hem, oui bon…heu…Je sais, je suis cruelle, mais c'est eux qu'il faut accuser! -pointe son subconscient et son imagination disjoncté qui sifflotent innocemment mine de rien-_

_Je suis désolée si je ne fais plus de réponses aux reviewz. La nouvelle règle de fanfiction me fait peur; j'ai pas envie de me faire supprimer une histoire encore une fois alors … Bon, pour la plupart, j'ai répondu avec la nouvelle manœuvre « reply », mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, je ne peux vous répondre, je suis navrée. Laissez moi votre adresse e-mail et dites moi si vous tenez à ce que je donne suite à vos propos._

_Un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien continuel. C'est toujours très apprécié et très touchant. Vraiment, votre appui est motivant._

_À bientôt_


	24. Envolées

_Wouah! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de poster si vite?Hihi. Bah, je n'ai pas de mérite parce que ça fait deux ans que ce chapitre est écrit._

_Bonne lecture! Et là, c'est vrai; à dans 6 mois chères membres de la LOWAJ_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Envolées**

Orlando n'osa s'approcher davantage. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait rien faire; il était complètement paralysé. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui? Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui qui découvre Keira Knightley, enfin… la doublure de Keira et fiancée de son alter ego, dans un état pareil?

Paniqué, il voulut rebrousser chemin; la meilleure chose à faire était de trouver Will. Cependant, un murmure provenant du corps se fit entendre et arrêta l'acteur dans son élan.

« Wi… Will… »

Orlando refit volte-face.

« Bon sang, elle est vivante! »

Il s'agenouilla et, d'un geste incertain, il tourna le corps immobile de la jeune femme. Il gloussa en voyant des plaies suintant de sang à son visage et sur ses bras, mais il eut un véritable haut-le-coeur en découvrant qu'on avait lacéré son abdomen et ce, sans aucune pitié. Répugné à la vue de ce massacre, Orlando n'eut qu'une envie; prendre ses jambes à son coup. Mais un second râlement se fit entendre d'entre les lèvres tremblantes de douleur de Elizabeth :

« Will… C'est… Est-ce bien vous? »

Orlando était au comble de la confusion; elle le prenait pour un autre! Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'elle le confonde avec son propre alter ego puisqu'il avait son chapeau sur la tête. Puis, l'obscurité de la pièce et l'état presque second de Elizabeth n'aidaient pas du tout cette dernière à voir avec lucidité. L'acteur ne fut donc pas étonné de l'erreur de la pauvre jeune femme.

Il enleva son couvre-chef et, calmement, il tenta de la corriger.

« Non… Tu fais erreur, je suis … un ami de Will. »

Elizabeth leva péniblement ses yeux vers son interlocuteur. Elle parut alors soulagée de reconnaître ce visage qu'elle aimait tant; le visage de son William. Elle ne pouvait pas faire la différence; hormis ses vêtements, Orlando était la réplique exacte du jeune pirate.

« Non… Je … Je sais que c'est vous… Vous êtes là, enfin… »

Elizabeth délirait et agonisait; elle n'était pas du tout en mesure de comprendre qui était réellement la personne penchée sur elle. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Orlando s'éloigna quelque peu en disant :

« Tiens bon… Je … Je vais aller chercher de l'aide…

_-_Non! »

La dame, dans un dernier élan de force inespéré, empoigna fermement le bras de Orlando et le retint.

« Je vous en prie… Ne me quittez pas…J'étais… »

Elle se crispa un instant, torturée par la douleur de ses blessures, puis reprit :

« J'étais si inquiète… Vous avez disparu depuis des jours… Ne partez pas alors que je viens à peine de vous retrouver! Restez, je vous en supplie… »

Orlando put lire un profond désespoir à travers le regard de plus en plus fuyant de la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu lui dire : « Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux auprès de toi! », mais il ne se sentait pas la force de l'abandonner ni de la contredire dans ses croyances. De toute évidence, Elizabeth n'en avait plus pour très longtemps; les blessures étaient trop profondes. Orlando ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour elle si ce n'était de la laisser croire que son William était réellement à ses côtés. Alors, il joua le jeu et entra dans la peau de son alter ego, conscient que Elizabeth partirait peut-être plus heureuse ainsi. Il se rapprocha et prit le corps gracile et froid de la jeune dame contre lui. Doucement, il caressa sa tempe.

« Je suis là, Elizabeth. Ne craignez rien… Tout se passera bien, je suis près de vous… »

Il prit sa main tremblante et la serra très fort. Elizabeth plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens.

« Nous… revoilà au point …au point de départ… »

Orlando ne comprenait pas.

« Que voulez-vous dire? »

Elizabeth sourit péniblement.

« C'est ainsi que… que nous nous sommes connus tous les deux. Quand nous vous avions recueilli…flottant sur cette planche… Seulement, à l'époque, c'était moi qui étais penchée…sur…sur vous et vous, vous gisiez là sur le pont… Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui gis et c'est vous qui êtes penché sur moi… La boucle est bouclée… »

Elle se mit à toussoter, ses voies respiratoires probablement obstruées par une hémorragie interne. Elle n'ajouta rien, mais ne cessa de regarder tendrement son William.

Orlando était affolé au fin fond de lui-même, mais il tenta de soutenir ce regard avec toute la bienveillance et la douceur de ce monde, comme William l'aurait sans doute fait. La dame demeura silencieuse, secouée de spasmes de douleur, mais une expression de béatitude était visible sur son visage. La souffrance ne semblait plus l'accabler. Elle avait son amoureux auprès d'elle; c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Lentement, elle porta une main à la joue de Orlando et la caressa; seule marque d'affection que pouvait lui permettre son état. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre; la faiblesse et l'agonie taisait sa voix. Pourtant, l'acteur parvint à saisir ce que Elizabeth tentait de lui dire :

« _Je vous aime…_ »

Puis, ses doigts retombèrent et son regard devint fixe.

Elizabeth Swann n'était plus, mais ses traits restaient empreints d'une certaine allégresse.

Terrible ironie. Elle ne saurait jamais que ses dernières paroles n'avaient même pas pu être entendues par l'homme à qui elles étaient réellement destinées…

Réalisant qu'il tenait désormais un corps sans vie dans ses bras, Orlando sentit sa gorge se nouer. Alors qu'il passait une main hésitante sur le visage de la jeune femme afin de fermer ses paupières, une larme roula sur sa joue. Même s'il était seul, il se sentit gêné et s'empressa vite d'essuyer sa joue du revers de sa paume. Il resta ainsi immobile, ne comprenant pas sa tristesse. Après tout, Elizabeth n'était pas sa fiancée. Elle n'était qu'un personnage de conte. Mais qui pouvait demeurer impassible lorsqu'on était témoin de la mort d'une personne, de quel que monde qu'elle fut?

Le jeune acteur se recueillit quelques instants. Les minutes passèrent et la seule chose qui troublait le silence de la pièce endeuillée était le claquement de la lucarne qui se balançait au gré du vent.

Soudain, des voix familières résonnèrent du rez-de-chaussée.

« Orlando?... Seigneur Orlando, êtes-vous là!

_-_Elizabeth? Vous m'entendez! Eh oh! »

L'acteur avala difficilement sa salive. Ses compagnons l'avaient retrouvé. Peut-être avaient-ils tous deux noté qu'il prenait trop de temps à revenir au port. Mais Orlando n'avait aucune envie de leur faire face, encore moins William. Il reposa le corps inanimé sur le tapis, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, au bord de la panique.

« Maître Bloom? Êtes-vous là-haut!

_-_De grâce, répondez! »

Orlando n'avait pas la force de signaler sa présence à ses alter ego. De toute façon, ils le trouveraient tôt ou tard. D'ailleurs, l'acteur entendait déjà le bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Puis, il perçut ces mêmes pas se précipiter directement vers la chambre -ils avaient probablement repéré les traces de sang sur la poignée.

William poussa la porte, impatient et fébrile à l'idée que sa fiancée se trouvait peut-être dans ses appartements.

« Elizabeth? Vous êtes là? »

Le forgeron crut tomber sur sa fiancée, mais il fut plutôt surpris d'apercevoir un Orlando au visage démoli.

« Monsieur Bloom! Vous voilà enfin! Il y avait tous ces cadavres de soldats à l'entrée, nous avons craint le pire! Alors, vous avez trouvé Elizabeth? »

L'acteur ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux embrouillés humides en disaient long.

« Quoi? Qu'est-il arrivé! Où est-elle? s'empressa de demander l'apprenti pirate. »

Legolas arriva à sa suite et l'état de la chambre ne le rassura pas du tout. D'autant plus qu'il sentait une odeur accablante; l'odeur de la mort. Il n'avait pas encore repéré Elizabeth, mais, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus évident, il annonça sur un ton sombre :

« Assassinée… »

William, alarmé par cette déclaration, se jeta sur Orlando et le prit par les épaules.

« Que lui est-il arrivé! Parlez, sacrebleu! »

L'acteur baissa tristement la tête et tourna les yeux vers le pied du paravent. Will le suivit du regard et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il découvrit derrière le paravent le corps inerte d'une femme…sa femme.

Il se précipita alors vers elle, tourna le corps pour mieux voir le visage d'une pâleur violacée de Elizabeth.

« É… Éli… »

Une expression de frayeur et de stupeur masqua ses traits. Il secoua la tête à la négative, refusant catégoriquement la réalité. Puis, dans un cri de folie du désespoir, il l'appela, comme s'il était en mesure de la tirer de son état fatal comme l'on tire quelqu'un de son sommeil.

« Elizabeth! Répondez-moi! ELIZABETH! »

Il secoua le corps sans vie telle une poupée de chiffon.

« NOONNN! »

Il la plaqua contre lui, la serra tout en se berçant nerveusement sous les yeux accablés de ses deux compagnons qui ne savaient comment réagir. William bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles dans la chevelure de sa mie et des larmes de colère et de culpabilité roulèrent abondamment sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi… POURQUOI! »

Legolas tenta de s'approcher de lui, de lui offrir son réconfort, mais au moment où sa main effleura son épaule, le pirate bondit sur lui et, les yeux exorbités par la rage, il balança l'elfe sur le mur et lui hurla :

« LES CRÉATURES DE VOTRE RÉALITÉ ONT RUINÉ MA VIE! J'AI TOUT PERDU! TOUT! »

Legolas ne se sentait pas le droit de répliquer. Il se laissa marteler la poitrine par les poings rageurs de William qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pulsions. Ce dernier jeta ensuite son dévolu sur l'acteur et lui lança des reproches.

« Vous étiez là! Vous étiez là et vous n'avez rien fait pour la protéger! »

Orlando secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Non! Non, c'est faux! Tout s'était déjà produit quand je suis arrivé! Il était déjà trop tard! »

William ne supportait pas qu'on le contredise. Il avait trop besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un.

« Norrington! Il l'a confinée ici contre son gré! Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si elle était restée à la forteresse! »

Tout le monde lui paraissait coupable de sa perte et la présence de ses alter ego l'irrita à un tel point qu'il dégaina son épée et les menaça.

« Partez! »

Orlando, décontenancé, voulut contester.

« Mais…

_-_PARTEZ!

_-_Où veux-tu qu'on aille?

_-_C'est votre affaire! Allez-vous z'en! PARTEZ!»

Legolas empoigna Orlando par le bras, l'encourageant à quitter les lieux avant que Will ne mette sa menace à exécution.

Quand ils eurent refermé la porte, William se saisit du premier objet contondant qui se trouvait à proximité (en l'occurrence, un pot de chambre) et le fit voler en éclat sur la porte. Il passa sa fureur sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Une part de lui savait pertinemment que cela ne lui apporterait rien de tout dévaster sur son passage, mais une autre part de William avait perdu contact avec la réalité et, durant un moment, détruire tout ce qui avait un lien avec sa défunte fiancée était la seule chose qui pouvait le soulager. D'un coup de poing, il démolit le paravent. De sa hachette, il abattit la commode (cette même commode dans laquelle Elizabeth avait caché la pièce d'or aztèque durant toute son enfance et son adolescence), saccagea le lit baldaquin (comme s'il ne l'avait pas été suffisamment par les orques), mit en morceaux le grand miroir d'inspiration baroque, renversa la table de chevet, mit en pièces les livres de lecture (tous ayant comme sujet la piraterie; passion secrète de Elizabeth) et il lança les chandeliers vénitiens sur la statue décorative d'un monarque anglais qui reposait sur la cheminée. Tout ce qui appartenait à Elizabeth, il l'anéantit complètement. Et quand il n'y eut plus rien à casser, William se laissa tomber à genoux, à bout de forces, et tout orgueil d'homme viril disparut complètement; il pleura à chaudes larmes.

* * *

L'elfe et l'acteur étaient de retour à la forteresse. Les préparatifs pour le départ s'achevaient dans la mélancolie. Le duo avait mis au courant Norrington de ce qui s'était passé dans le manoir. Il y eut un bref moment où il s'enferma dans son bureau. Personne ne sut vraiment ce qui se passa à l'intérieur, mais il en sortit quelques temps plus tard, impassible et confiant, comme il l'avait toujours été, même dans le deuil…

À présent, il faisait le décompte des survivants réfugiés dans les caveaux et les préparaient à les escorter aux quais. Legolas et les quelques soldats qui l'avaient suivi étaient parvenus à éliminer une bonne partie des troupes ennemies, mais tant que la brèche serait ouverte, il pullulerait de ces créatures encore et toujours, incessamment.

Orlando et Legolas ne savaient pas trop quoi faire pour la suite de leur mission. En débutant leur grand périple, le trio s'était donné le mandat de traverser toutes les brèches qu'ils rencontreraient sur leur chemin afin d'élargir leur champ de recherche puisque l'Être Infâme pouvait se trouver dans n'importe quel de leur trois mondes. Mais cela, ils l'avaient convenu à trois, pas à deux. L'elfe et l'acteur se demandaient s'ils devaient rester à Port-Royal, attendre que leur compagnon se remette de sa perte ou bien s'ils devaient chercher un moyen de trouver par eux-mêmes l'Être Infâme. Une seule chose était sûre; ils allaient aider la colonie à se faire évacuer… Mais après? Qu'allaient-ils faire? Et Jack? Allait-il se montrer le bout du nez ou bien avait-il déjà mis les voiles très loin de tout le chaos de Port-Royal?

Tous deux songeurs, Orlando et Legolas attendaient le signal de départ du commodore, se tenant dans un coin de la forteresse, près de la poterne, espérant vaguement que William en surgirait… qu'il aurait soudainement décidé de se reprendre en main et de continuer à accompagner ses alter ego…

« Je l'ai vue mourir, Legolas… Elle est morte dans mes bras et j'ai rien pu faire… »

Ce fut les premières paroles que Orlando prononça depuis un bon moment.

L'elfe semblait moins ébranlé que son alter ego, mais certainement pas moins compatissant.

« J'ai assisté au trépas de bon nombre de camarades, maître Bloom. Je comprends votre affliction. »

L'elfe posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et il ferma les yeux un instant, pour se recueillir. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard se fit embué.

« Legolas, tu pleures? constata l'acteur, à demi embarrassé. »

Le concerné cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, surpris de son propre état.

« Je n'en ai même pas pris conscience… J'ignore si c'est dû à mon statut d'elfe ou d'alter ego ou les deux combinés ensembles, mais je ressens la douleur de William…ici, dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur. Il devait l'aimer atrocement… D'autant plus que…»

Legolas se ravisa de terminer sa phrase, pas trop sûr s'il devait révéler ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. S'il le faisait, Orlando se sentirait alors encore plus coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider la dame Elizabeth.

« Quoi? D'autant plus quoi? Hey, ne joue pas les elfes mystérieux avec moi, ok?»

Legolas hésita un instant, puis céda.

« Est-ce que maître Turner était marié à cette dame?

_-_Heu… Il doit le faire sous peu, oui. Enfin…Il « devait »…

_-_Alors, ils auraient donc consumé leur union avant l'heure… »

L'acteur fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« Possible. Et alors?

_-_S'unir avant les épousailles n'est pas dans les mœurs en Terre du Milieu. N'en est-il pas ainsi dans ce monde?

_-_Heu…Ici, oui, mais pas dans le mien! Héhé. Si j'avais dû me marier avec chaque fille que j'ai b… »

Orlando prit la sage décision de s'interrompre afin ne pas irriter les pauvres oreilles de l'elfe.

« Hem… Aucune importance… Au fait, comment tu peux savoir qu'ils ont « consumé leur union »? »

Avant de se prononcer, Legolas regarda tout autour d'eux pour s'assurer que Orlando serait le seul à entendre.

« Dans cette pièce, j'ai senti qu'il y avait deux vies d'envolées.

_-_Hein? Impossible, j'ai vu aucun autre cadavre dans la cham… »

L'acteur réfléchit un instant, puis compris finalement le sens des paroles de son compagnon.

« Elle était enceinte! »

Legolas fit de gros yeux ronds emplis de reproche.

« Shut! Je crois que William l'ignorait. Et je pense que Elizabeth n'était pas au courant non plus. C'était… récent… »

La bouche de Orlando demeura entrouverte de stupéfaction. Et soudain, la mort de Elizabeth lui parut davantage dramatique, au grand dam de Legolas qui regrettait de lui avoir appris ce qu'il savait.

« Maître Bloom. Ne vous appropriez pas la responsabilité de cette disparition. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à blâmer et c'est celle que nous avons juré de retrouver, aux dépend de nos vies, souvenez-vous.

-Peut-être…, mais ça on se l'était juré à trois. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir nous deux? »

Legolas sourit.

« Maître Turner et moi nous étions posé la même question lorsque vous nous aviez abandonné dans votre monde... Et vous êtes toujours des nôtres, n'est-ce pas? Grâce à qui nous devons cela, croyez-vous? »

* * *

Will ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi à geindre sur le corps inerte, à s'apitoyer sur son sort, à maudire les gobelins, à culpabiliser de ne pas être intervenu à temps, à en vouloir à l'univers entier de lui avoir enlevé l'être qu'il aimait et chérissait plus que tout au monde, mais à un moment, alors que Will se trouvait au plus profond du gouffre de son désespoir, un léger murmure se fit entendre dans la pièce.

« _William…_ »

Durant une seconde de folie, le forgeron crut à tort que ce murmure provenait de Elizabeth.

« Eli! »

Un sourire nerveux apparut sur son visage boursouflé par la peine, puis un second murmure retentit.

«_William…_ »

Le jeune homme désillusionna, car cette fois il prit conscience que la voix n'était pas celle de sa fiancée. Qui plus est, elle ne provenait pas du corps. Intrigué et confus, Will tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant l'origine de cet appel étrange.

« _Par ici, William._ »

Il tourna les yeux sur un coin de la pièce, là où étaient répandus des segments du miroir qu'il avait fait éclater quelques minutes plus tôt.

« _Oui, William, c'est ça. Approche._ »

De plus en plus consterné, Will obéit et s'approcha des morceaux du miroir. Il se pencha au-dessus et lorsqu'il vit, en de multiples exemplaires, un autre reflet que le sien sur ces fragments, le pirate fit un bond en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte.

Un petit rire naïf s'échappa des morceaux de miroir.

_« Hihihi! Bonjour William._ »

À la fois ébahi et médusé, le jeune homme se rapprocha et scruta davantage le visage qu'il entrevoyait à travers la glace éclatée. Et il la reconnut…

« Eyma! »

Il crut d'abord divaguer alors il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, mais rien ne changea; la même tête d'enfant le regardait toujours de son air innocent.

« Mais…Que faites-vous là? Je… Je ne saisis pas…

_-Je suis là parce que tu faiblis, William, mais tu dois te redresser, continuer..._

_-_Continuer? Oh non! C'est terminé, petite magicienne. Terminé…

_-Mais les autres ont besoin de toi, Will. L'avenir de l'univers ne dépend que de votre union à tous les trois._

_-_Je me moque éperdument de ce qui peut advenir de l'Univers, désormais! Regardez Eyma. Regardez la désolation de ces lieux. Si je n'étais pas parti accomplir cette satanée mission, j'aurais peut-être pu éviter qu'elle soit cruellement assassinée. Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à espérer, plus rien à quoi m'accrocher… Que nos mondes fusionnent, que le chaos s'installe, que tout soit perdu; je m'en moque…

_-Mais tu ne comprends pas, Will? Il y a encore de l'espoir… Tu peux changer le cours des choses tant que les frontières de chaque monde ne sont pas entièrement détruites._

_-_Que voulez-vous dire?

_-Tout ce qui a été perdu sera retrouvé, mais il faut agir avant que la Fusion des Mondes ne soit complètement accomplie._

_-_Comment? De quelle manière?

_-En « le » cherchant, William. En « le » cherchant, _insista-t-elle.

_-_Nous avons déjà cherché! Nos indices nous ont mené à rien de concret et nos périples ne nous ont permis que de constater tous les ravages que cette maudite Fusion a causés! Nous sommes impuissants!

_-Tu crois ça? Si « Il » ne craignait pas votre puissance, Il ne serait certainement pas allé jusqu'à vous affaiblir en se servant des êtres qui vous sont si chers. Il a délibérément ouvert une brèche reliant une terre hostile à Port-Royal, Will. Il l'a fait exprès parce qu'il sait que tu représentes une menace pour lui et la seule chose qui pouvait te faire renoncer à le retracer était de causer la perte de Elizabeth. Il voulait t'atteindre, toi. Te détruire en t'enlevant la personne qui t'est le plus chère. Et il n'hésitera pas à faire de même avec les deux autres, crois-moi. Vos points faibles sont les gens auxquels vous tenez et il les utiliseras sans pitié pour vous faire abandonner, vous anéantir…_»

Le pirate devint tout à coup très blême. Puis, une nouvelle haine, une nouvelle colère prit vie en lui. Que l'Être Infâme cherche à répandre le chaos dans l'univers entier, c'était une chose, mais qu'il ait causé intentionnellement la mort de ses proches seulement pour qu'il renonce à sa mission, s'en était une autre…

Eyma remarqua une étincelle dans le regard de Will. Une étincelle de rage et de fureur.

« _Il te pense faible et lâche. Il te sous-estime. Contredis-le dans ses suppositions et continue la quête. Rejoins tes alter ego. Sers-toi de ta haine contre lui. Utilise ta douleur comme moteur…et trouvez-le une fois pour toutes._ »

Ses grands yeux obliquèrent en direction du corps de Elizabeth.

« _Regarde à ses pieds, William. Regarde ce qui gît près d'elle. _»

Intrigué, le forgeron scruta le sol et découvrit au pied du paravent un fleuret dégoulinant de sang noir. Dans sa détresse, William n'avait même pas remarqué cette arme et, à ce moment, il comprit que Elizabeth avait eu le temps de se défendre et les traces de sang noir indiquaient clairement qu'elle était parvenue à faire mordre la poussière à ses assaillants avant que ces derniers ne prennent le dessus sur elle pour ensuite prendre la fuite.

« _Elle s'est battue jusqu'à la toute fin, Will. Elle n'a pas renoncé. Fais comme elle; bats toi jusqu'au bout, peu importe la fin. Fais en sorte que son combat n'ait pas été vain…_ »

William se leva d'un bond, les poings tremblants et les yeux emplis de détermination.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'image d'enfant qui commençait à disparaître de la glace pour faire place à son propre reflet.

« Merci Eyma… Mais… De grâce, donnez-nous une piste… Aidez-nous… Un tout petit indice…un seul…»

La fillette lui fit un grand sourire et approcha son visage de la glace. Elle y souffla et un nuage cristallin embua le miroir. De son doigt, elle commença à tracer des lignes sur la buée et, Will, curieux, mais amusé par l'écriture enfantine de la fillette, put lire un mot étrange.

« C'est cela votre indice? Mais…Cela ne veut absolument rien dire. »

Il ne restait de Eyma qu'une partie de son visage qui hocha la tête. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que sa petite bouche qui articula avant de disparaître complètement :

«_ Tu crois que … ça sonnerait aussi bizarrement dans …ta réalité?_ »

Puis, elle s'effaça, tout comme les lettres qu'elle avait dessinées.

William demeura un moment surpris et interrogateur, mais il finit par sourire à lui-même, consterné par le pouvoir de persuasion que possédait cette enfant.

Silencieusement, il prit le corps de Elizabeth et la déposa sur le lit baldaquin. Un court instant, on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était que plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il embrassa son front, remit son chapeau que son alter ego avait laissé tomber, rengaina sa hachette et prit la direction de la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce, il lança un ultime regard au lit et, pour se motiver davantage il se répéta certaines paroles de Eyma.

« Tout ce qui est perdu sera retrouvé… »

Il se répéta sans cesse cette phrase, comme un mantra.

« Tout ce qui est perdu sera retrouvé. Tout ce qui est perdu sera retrouvé. Tout ce qui est perdu sera retrouvé. »

Le visage rembruni par la détermination et le désir de vengeance, William quitta la pièce d'un pas assuré, prêt à faire face… prêt à continuer… prêt à « le » faire payer…

_À suivre_

* * *

_Eh oui, j'ai tué Elizabeth. Mais je vous avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des moments tragiques… Et c'est moins pire que prévu parce que mon esprit disjoncté et ma bonne conscience se sont livrés une rude bataille, car non seulement Elizabeth devait mourir, mais Jack également… Finalement, ma bonne conscience a remporté la bataille. Eh puis, parlant de la mort de Jack (attention, Spoiler POTC2 à l'horizon), il meurt à la fin du deuxième film! D'après le magazine One en tout cas. Pff, pas marrant de savoir déjà le punch de la fin…_


	25. Nettoyage

_Eh oui! J'existe encore! Je suis de retour après des siècles d'absence! Bonne lecture à tous!Désolée d'avance pour les possibles fautes, je n'ai pas bénéficié de béta béton readeuse pour ce chapitre. _

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!_

**Chapitre 24**

**Nettoyage**

Dans la nuit obscure et incertaine qui recouvrait Port Royal, de lourds nuages vinrent cacher le ciel étoilé qui était jusqu'alors la seule source de lumière pouvant encore éclairer les âmes apeurées.

L'évacuation des villageois s'effectuait dans le chaos et le désordre. Pour le commodore Norrington et son armée, c'était une lourde tâche. Il fallait protéger les navires des attaques des créatures qui cherchaient à saboter les embarcations tout en assurant la sécurité des villageois que l'on escortait de la forteresse jusqu'aux quais.

Orlando et Legolas tentaient de faire leur part à leur manière. Par chance, les connaissances de l'elfe concernant les gobelins et les trolls furent de grand secours à Norrington. Beaucoup des créatures étaient tombées, mais cela ne suffisait pas à rendre le site sécur. D'autres de ces monstres surgissaient aussitôt de la brèche au-dessus de Port Royal. À chaque gobelin abattu, trois autres arrivaient.

Alors que le commodore en avait plein les bras à la forteresse, une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout se produisit…

« Commodore! Commodore! hurla un officier.

_-_Qu'y a-t-il, soldat?

_-_Il… De la forêt! IL arrive de la forêt! Le …Les… Le…

_-_Mais qui donc, par tous les dieux? s'impatienta Norrington qui se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui pouvait inspirer plus grande terreur à cet officier que les Trolls.

_-_Le…Le Corbeau! Il arrive! »

Norrington fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Et du fin fond de la forêt qui bordait le village, il entendit des hurlements masculins, des cris qui ne s'apparentaient pas du tout à ceux des monstres qui envahissaient Port Royal. Le commodore connaissaient trop bien ce genre de hurlement que l'on entend lorsqu'en pleine mer un navire est abordé par…

« Des pirates! »

Legolas et Orlando stoppèrent leur besogne.

« Jack! » s'exclama l'acteur.

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow surgit effectivement des buissons, en tête de tout son équipage, courant comme une antilope avec un sabre haut dans les airs.

« À L'ABORDAAAAGE! »

Norrington grinça des dents. Il ne manquait plus que ça; des pirates se joignaient à l'envahisseur, conclut-il. Et c'était nul autre que son pire ennemi Sparrow.

« Soldats! Stoppez l'évacuation! Que les villageois restent dans la forteresse! Divisez la milice, armez les mousquets, sortez l'artillerie. Abattez-moi ces pirates! »

Orlando se plaqua devant Norrington.

« Non! Attendez! Regardez-les! »

À contre cœur, le Commodore observa depuis le sommet de la forteresse la bande de Jack qui se faufilait maintenant à travers les chaumières du village. Étonnamment, les pirates attaquaient les gobelins et s'acharnaient sur les trolls. Plus surprenant encore, ils prêtèrent main forte à des soldats dispersés, en difficulté. Ces derniers, avant de s'enfuir, demeurèrent figés et abasourdis quelques instants; devoir son Salut à un pirate était une chose peu courante!

« Ils sont de notre côté! Croyez-moi! » affirma Orlando.

Norrington ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Il était clair que Sparrow n'aidait pas le peuple de Port Royal par pure bonté d'âme. Cela cachait quelque chose de pas nette…mais la situation était si alarmante que des alliés (aussi peu recommandables furent-ils) n'étaient certainement pas de trop.

« Très bien. Au point où nous en sommes, n'importe quelle aide est la bienvenue » dit-il, tout bas, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil en contre bas et constata que l'équipage de Jack se réunissait aux portes de la forteresse, attendant qu'on leur ouvre la voie tout en se mesurant aux nombreux gobelins qui se faisaient plus agressifs que jamais. Mais il était imprudent de rouvrir les grandes portes étant donné la masse toujours plus grandissante d'ennemis qui persistait à vouloir entrer.

« Laissez les passer, allons, intima Orlando.

_-_Non. » répondit Norrington de son air supérieur et suffisant. « C'est trop dangereux. Le seul moyen d'entrer sans prendre de risque c'est par la poterne secrète.

_-_Jack ne connaît pas cette entrée! »

L'acteur se pencha par-dessus les remparts, mit ses mains en cône autour de sa bouche et s'apprêta à hurler à la bande de pirates à ses pieds l'emplacement de la poterne.

« HEY! JACK! IL FAUT PASSER PAR… »

Orlando fut brusquement tiré en arrière par le collet.

« Êtes-vous fou?! Tous les gobelins vont entendront!

_-_Mais il faut trouver un moyen de le prévenir! Ils peuvent pas se mesurer à tous ces monstres seuls! »

Legolas était jusqu'alors resté en retrait, mais il s'avança soudainement et prit part à la conversation.

« Je connais un moyen. »

Jack de son côté, peinait à maintenir les créatures à carreau.

« Hey oh, du bateau! Heu… Du fort! Loin de moi l'idée de vous presser, mais j'apprécierais qu'on nous ouvre les portes! » hurla-t-il en direction des tours de gardes.

Aucune réponse de la part des militaires.

« Bougres de soldats anglais, maugréa Gibbs. On vient à leur rescousse et voilà comment on se fait accueillir! OUVREZ CES DAMNÉES PORTES, NOM DE DIEU! »

Tout ce que Gibbs obtint comme réponse fut une flèche, tirée depuis les remparts. Celle-ci siffla tout droit vers Jack et s'il n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de se pousser à temps, il l'aurait reçu dans le front.

« V'là qu'on nous attaque des deux côtés. Je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas venir ici, je le savais. Personne ne m'écoute jamais! » ronchonna le matelot.

Pendant que ses hommes continuaient à chasser les gobelins tout autour de lui, Jack se massa la barbiche, ses grands yeux noirs dubitatifs fixant la flèche plantée à ses pieds. Quelque chose l'intriguait.

« Mmh, intéressant… »

Il se pencha et retira la flèche du sol pour mieux l'étudier. Se faisant, il évita ainsi un coup de cimeterre de gobelin. Il ne tint même pas compte de la créature derrière lui qui allait tenter une seconde offensive. Trop concentré sur la flèche, il ne se préoccupa guère non plus du fait qu'il dût la vie sauve à Ana Maria, celle-ci ayant supprimé l'adversaire à temps.

Jack remarqua alors qu'on avait enroulé un bout de papier autour du missile.

« De plus en plus intéressant… »

Il le déroula et lut son contenu. Il afficha ensuite un sourire réjoui, en coin, et se releva.

« Messieurs, abandonnez le navire! Heu…Les portes, plutôt. »

Il déchira le papier pour s'assurer qu'aucune des créatures ne le liraient et disparut avec le reste de son équipage dans les buissons.

Quant à Norrington, il avait rejoint la poterne en compagnie du duo.

« J'espère que votre idée a marché, monsieur Legolas. Encore faut-il se demander si ce pirate sait lire…

_-_Je le crois, assura l'elfe qui entendait déjà des pas humains se faufiler à travers les bosquets.

_-_Bien le bonsoir, James! Comme on se retrouve! » lança la voix luronne de Jack pour annoncer son arrivée.

Déjà irrité, Norrington grogna entre ses dents :

« Commodore! » corrigea-t-il. « Et ne parlez pas si fort! Vous allez nous faire repérer! »

Jack roula légèrement des yeux pour montrer son exaspération et invita son équipage à se faire discret en poussant un « shuuuut » exagéré.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir? demanda Orlando sur un ton de demi reproche.

_-_Mon navire est enfin réparé!

_-_Vous a-t-on suivi depuis l'entrée de la forteresse? demanda Norrington.

_-_Oui, Com-mo-dore. Mais nos poursuivants ne sont plus en mesure de nous…poursuivre. »

Avec un sourire sadique, Jack, Gibbs et les autres montrèrent leur sabre d'abordage, couverts de sang noir.

« Alors, on le sauve ce peuple, oui ou non? » questionna Jack, pressé de jouer les héros.

Le commodore prit le pirate par l'avant-bras et lui dit :

« J'ignore ce qui vous amène réellement à Port-Royal, mais je compte bien le découvrir quand toute cette histoire sera terminée. N'allez pas croire que vous obtiendrez clémence pour votre aide, Monsieur Sparrow.

_-_Ca-pi-taine, je vous prie. » rectifia-t-il à son tour. « Laissons nos différends de côté, voulez-vous? On a une colonie à sauver. D'ailleurs, où est ce cher William toujours prêt à sauver une âme en détresse? »

Norrington ne sut pas réellement quoi répondre. C'était une question plutôt délicate… Et le duo d'alter ego ignorait tout autant comment expliquer la situation en quelques mots.

« Vous en faites une tête! » s'exclama Jack, souriant de ses belles dents en or. Mais son sourire se fana quand il prit conscience que sa question avait réellement créé un malaise. « J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas? » Il fronça alors les sourcils et renchérit avec une pointe d'inquiétude : « Où il est le moussaillon? »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler si ce n'avait été des coups de feux des militaires qui retentissaient ça et là aux alentours et des rugissements de trolls qui semaient la pagaille dans les environs.

« Nous nous occuperons de ce détail plus tard. » finit par dire le commodore.

« Détail? » s'offensa Legolas.

Norrington n'ajouta rien d'autre à ce propos.

« Faites entrer votre équipage, Jack. Et à partir de maintenant, bien que vous vous croyiez capitaine, vous êtes sous mes ordres et vos hommes feront exactement ce que je leur dirai de faire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

_-_C'est d'une limpidité! » dit-il tout en mettant de façon discrète une main derrière son dos. Puis, il croisa son index et son majeur ensemble. Ce geste fut bien vu de l'équipage derrière Jack et ils affichèrent tous un sourire malicieux, devinant que leur Capitaine allait faire ce qui lui plairait de faire, avec ou sans le consentement du commodore.

Ils entendirent soudain des coups de canons; fait inhabituel puisque l'aile Sud de la forteresse où se trouvait l'artillerie lourde avait été condamnée. Le commodore considéra Jack d'un air interrogateur et ce dernier comprit immédiatement sa question muette.

« Ça ce sont pas les canons de mon navire, je vous jure. La Perle est sur le versant opposé de l'île de toute façon! » déclara-t-il.

James regarda par-dessus la rambarde d'une tour ce qui lui permit d'avoir une vue d'ensemble des quais de Port-Royal; il ne vit aucun navire canonnier arrivé dans les environs, ce qui voulait dire que les coups de canons entendus provenaient bel et bien de l'Aile Sud de la forteresse.

« Juste ciel! Est-ce que ces crapules savent par hasard comment utiliser nos armes? »

La troupe se précipita vers l'Aile Sud. On défit sur les ordres de Norrington la barricade érigée sur la porte et tous traversèrent cette partie condamnée de la forteresse. De loin, ils perçurent une série de canons et ce qui était étrange c'est que les missiles étaient tous tirés en direction de la brèche à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus des remparts.

« Pourquoi tirent-ils sur eux-mêmes? C'est insensé! »

Ils s'approchèrent davantage et virent une ombre se promener de canon en canon pour y mettre d'autres boulets prêts à être envoyés. Plus ils s'approchèrent, plus l'ombre leur parut inappropriée à celle d'un gobelin et encore moins à celle d'un Troll.

« C'est un homme! » proclama Legolas.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, tous s'exclamèrent :

« William? »

Le forgeron était bien là, concentré sur sa besogne pour ne pas dire acharné.

« Will! Tu es revenu! s'exclama Orlando.

_-_Il était parti? s'enquit aussitôt Jack. »

L'apprenti pirate ne répondit qu'une seule chose.

« Aidez-moi au lieu de rester plantés là. » lança-t-il sans se détourner de sa besogne.

Apparemment, la déduction de Legolas s'avérait juste; si William était de retour, la petite Eyma y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Peut-être l'avait-elle motivé à continuer de se battre, peut-être lui avait-elle redonné courage et espoir. Quoi qu'elle lui eût dit, William agissait toutefois avec trop de témérité et d'audace.

« William! Que comptes-tu faire, bon sang! »

Norrington le saisit par l'avant-bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un boulet de canon.

« Arrêtez! C'est de la folie! Nous sommes à la vue de l'ennemi! Il faut se replier! Notre priorité est de protéger les villageois! »

William se dégagea d'un geste vif.

« Ma priorité est de faire payer ces êtres maudits. Partez si cela vous chante. »

Un gobelin s'était élancé à partir de la brèche et il atterrit tout près du forgeron. William n'eut pas le loisir de l'affronter, car aussitôt un sabre d'abordage trancha la gorge du monstre.

« Maintenant que je suis là, j'y reste, mon gars. »

Jack avait été plus rapide. Tout en caressant son sabre souillé de sang noir, il toisa Will d'un sourire enjôleur qui lui fit comprendre que le Capitaine et son équipage n'avaient nullement l'intention de se replier.

« Ainsi en est-il de nous » déclara Legolas. Et à côté, un Orlando solidaire, mais tout de même peu rassuré, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Norrington sentit alors qu'il passerait pour un couard s'il partait. L'orgueil de l'Homme prit donc le dessus sur le Commodore.

« Soit! »

Il répartit ses gens à chaque canon disponible et ils s'occupèrent de viser les créatures qui prenaient leur élan pour atterrir sur les remparts. Quant aux pirates, ils veillèrent à affronter ceux qui parvenaient à sauter.

William repéra une corde avec un grappin et se l'appropria. Il mit le grappin dans une bouche de canon et attacha l'extrémité à la base qui soutenait l'artillerie. Il fit une autre mise à feu et le grappin fut projeté dans les airs en direction de la brèche. On perdit de vue le missile de l'autre côté de la cavité. Quand Will vit la corde qui reliait le grappin au canon se raidir, il la saisit et tira un bon coup pour la tester; le grappin s'était accroché à quelque chose de suffisamment solide. Sous les yeux de ses compagnons ahuris, il s'élança et entreprit de traverser la brèche en se balançant sur la corde. Il ne tint même pas compte des boulets de canons projetés tout autour.

Quand le Commodore prit conscience que Will risquait de se faire frapper par les projectiles, il hurla :

« Cessez le feu!

_-_William! Tu es cinglé! cria Orlando. »

Le forgeron avait perdu toute notion de raison et de prudence. Il agissait sous le coup de la douleur de la perte.

« Couvrez-moi! » répondit-il, suspendu au-dessus de la mer, à la moitié de son trajet.

Des créatures pullulaient toujours de la cavité dans le ciel. Les pirates et la milice les tenaient à distance du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. À un moment, par contre, Legolas aperçut un Troll se tenant au bord de la brèche et il s'apprêtait à couper la corde à laquelle Will s'accrochait tant bien que mal. Sans plus attendre, l'elfe fit succéder ses flèches qui allèrent toutes se loger dans la nuque de la bête avant que celle-ci ne parvienne à rompre le lien. Le Troll perdit l'équilibre, bascula de la brèche et alla s'écraser sur les rochers du récif.

William arriva enfin à destination. Il ne put même pas reprendre son souffle, encore moins voir à quoi ressemblait cette partie de la Terre du Milieu dans laquelle il se trouvait, car déjà des gobelins s'en prirent à lui, l'obligeant à dégainer son épée et sa hachette.

Orlando craignait pour sa propre vie s'il osait se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme son alter ego l'avait fait. Mais il craignait encore plus l'hardiesse de William qui allait le conduire à sa propre perte si on ne modérait pas son tempérament suicidaire.

« Il faut aller l'aider! »

L'acteur abandonna la bataille menée sur les remparts de l'Aile Sud et entreprit de traverser à son tour le passage.

Legolas le suivit immédiatement, talonné par Jack.

« Les dames d'abord! » fit-il, indiquant à l'elfe qu'il pouvait passer le premier.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de l'autre côté?! » demanda Norrington entre deux coups de feu.

« Affronter le mal à la source, je suppose! » répondit Jack avec désinvolture avant de se lancer sur le câble.

Orlando, Legolas et Jack arrivèrent sans trop de mal de l'autre côté. Ils prêtèrent main forte au forgeron qui peinait face à la bande de monstres.

Tel que prédit, la brèche menait bien aux portes détruites de la Moria, bordée par l'antre du Guetteur. Il faisait nuit là aussi, l'entrée était dégagée et il en sortait des bêtes sanguinaires, animées par un seul désir; anéantir.

« Des profondeurs furent réveillés tous les fruits de l'Ombre qui y dormaient! » constata Legolas. « Je les aurais cru affaiblis et dispersés après la Guerre, mais ils sont toujours aussi possédés, déchaînés... Nous n'arriverons jamais à leur tenir tête de cette manière! »

Même en plein combat, William parvint à scruter et analyser les parois de l'entrée de la caverne de la Moria et, soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Retournons à la brèche! dit-il, déjà en train de revenir sur ses pas.

_-_Le moussaillon a un plan en tête, je crois! »

Arrivés au bord, William hurla à Norrington.

« Commodore! »

Ce dernier se détourna du combat un instant.

« Attachez bien solidement le canon au câble! Et veillez à ce qu'il soit chargé d'un boulet!

_-_Pourquoi faire?

_-_Nous allons le tirer jusqu'ici!!

_-_Pardon?!

_-_Faites-le! »

Orlando, Legolas et Jack adoptèrent une mine quelque peu perplexe.

«Que veux-tu faire avec un seul boulet? demanda Orlando.

_-_Vous verrez bien. »

Legolas s'occupa de tenir à distance l'ennemi pendant que les autres hissaient avec beaucoup de mal le canon. Leur tâche accomplie, William positionna l'embouchure en direction de l'entrée de la caverne.

Trois énormes Trolls sortirent à ce moment de la Moria, massues en mains, rugissants et enragés. Leurs énormes pieds foulèrent lourdement le sol jusqu'à en faire trembler le quatuor.

Legolas, sur un ton sombre et inquiet, souffla :

« Mon carquois est vide. »

L'elfe avait épuisé toutes ses flèches pour couvrir ses compagnons. Orlando adopta une mine soucieuse, car pour venir à bout des Trolls, l'arc de Legolas était le plus qualifié. Ils perdaient un énorme avantage sur l'ennemi.

« Quoi que tu aies en tête, moussaillon, je te suggères de le faire immédiatement! » fit Jack, en avalant difficilement sa salive.

William prit la boîte d'allumettes qu'il avait prise plus tôt sur les remparts de la forteresse et alluma la mèche du canon. Les trois Trolls se dirigèrent vers la brèche au bord de laquelle se trouvait le quatuor. À l'instant même où leurs massues s'abattirent sur eux, le canon projeta son missile. La détonation surprit les créatures et les figea quelques secondes. Le boulet alla s'écraser sur les parois supérieures des rochers qui formaient l'entrée de la mine. Le choc dans la montagne fit céder la pierre et d'énormes rochers se détachèrent, puis s'écroulèrent. L'entrée de la Moria fut complètement ensevelie.

William avait accompli un exploit, mais cela ne réglait en rien le problème des trois trolls toujours présents et des nombreux autres gobelins qui se trouvaient déjà hors de la mine.

« Sautons! » intima Orlando.

Avant que les Trolls ne se jettent sur eux, le quatuor bondit de la brèche. Legolas atterrit sur ses pieds, William roula sur lui-même et Orlando tomba carrément sur un gobelin mort pour amortir sa chute. Quant à Jack, il ne prit pas suffisamment d'élan et dut s'agripper aux remparts qui donnaient au-dessus du précipice, les pieds battant le vide. Cotton le tira sur la terre ferme avant que le capitaine ne lâche prise.

Norrington ne donna à peine le temps à William de se remettre sur pied qu'il lui demanda :

« Alors?

_-_L'entrée est obstruée, mais il nous reste un problème de taille à résoudre! »

Le commodore comprit rapidement ce qu'insinuait le forgeron. Les trois Trolls se jetèrent à leur tour du haut de la brèche, ne laissant même pas le temps aux soldats de faire une autre mise à feux des canons.

« Fuyez! » hurla le Commodore.

Tous prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Les Trolls s'écrasèrent de tout leurs poids sur les remparts. Des canons furent détruits sous l'impact, des pierres de la forteresse cédèrent même sous leurs pieds et tombèrent dans la mer. Le choc fut si fort que le pavé sous les soldats et les pirates trembla, se fissura et en fit trébucher plusieurs dans leur course folle.

De nombreux gobelins rescapés suivirent les Trolls et sautèrent à leur tour de la brèche.

Il fallait abandonner cette partie de l'édifice et vite.

« Allons nous cacher au centre de la forteresse! Il faut condamner de nouveau l'Aile Sud! déclara Gibbs.

_-_Hors de question de se cacher là-bas! Ils vont nous suivre et il y reste encore des villageois non évacués! dit le commodore.

_-_Attirons-les dans la forêt! proposa Legolas. »

Ils s'enfuirent vers les bois tropicaux en passant à travers le village, espérant que la troupe ennemie les poursuivrait. C'est effectivement ce qui se produisit. Ils n'avaient plus que des épées et des mousquets dont les munitions s'épuisaient vite. Néanmoins, le peuple de Port-Royal allait demeurer en sûreté un certain temps.

Les cris effarouchés des trois trolls attirèrent certains autres qui étaient éparpillés dans le village et sur les quais. Et les gobelins se joignirent à d'autres de leurs compères déjà sur place, ce qui ne fit que donner de plus abondantes sueurs froides au trio ainsi qu'à leurs alliés.

« Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps! » fut obligé d'admettre Norrington.

Il fit replier tout le monde dans les bosquets, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de trouver un moyen de maîtriser la situation à leur avantage. Toutefois, ils devaient réfléchir vite, car la pénombre de la forêt ne les cacherait pas très longtemps. Les monstres n'avaient qu'à renifler un coup pour les dépister.

Legolas, dans la mêlée, leva son regard vers le ciel. La voûte était dégagée, les lourds nuages se dispersaient peu à peu. Il n'avait guère besoin d'instrument, de montre ou d'horloge pour deviner que la nuit s'achevait; un seul coup d'œil vers Elbereth suffisait.

« Étiez-vous même attaqués en plein jour? demanda-t-il au commodore.

_-_Oui. Pourquoi cette question?

_-_Ces créatures redoutent la Soleil. Cela m'étonne qu'elles aient perpétré leurs attaques.

_-_Le soleil ne s'est pas vraiment montré ces jours-ci. Les montagnes le cachent le matin et l'après-midi cette cavité suspendue dans le ciel obstrue les rayons et fait de l'ombre sur la Cité. »

L'esprit de Legolas sembla alors traversé d'une idée.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils ne soient plus dispersés les uns des autres. »

Norrington fut étonné d'une telle affirmation.

« En quoi est-ce une bonne chose? Isolés, ils sont moins forts. Ensemble, ils sont plus coriaces, vous l'aviez dit vous-même.

_-_Nous devons les attirer au sommet des montagnes avant le lever du jour.

_-_Pourquoi? »

L'elfe ignora la question et se dressa devant ses alliés.

« Il faut tenir jusqu'à l'aube! Attisons leur hargne! Provoquons leur colère! Incitons-les à s'acharner sur nous! » clama-t-il sans se préoccuper de la possibilité de se faire entendre et découvrir par l'ennemi.

« Provoquer? Je suis le Roi de la Provocation! » annonça Jack, sabre en l'air.

Legolas sortit des bosquets d'un bond et se dirigea directement sur les Trolls qui rôdaient dans les parages.

Même s'il ignorait ce que l'elfe avait en tête, William fut le premier à le suivre, trop avide d'assouvir sa rage d'éliminer les créatures. Jack sortit également des fourrés, en tête de son équipage. Bien que sceptique, Norrington se montra ouvertement à l'ennemi. Jusqu'ici, tout ce que cet inconnu blond avait entrepris pour eux s'était avéré bénéfique. Ils lui laissèrent donc le bénéfice du doute encore une fois et armèrent leurs mousquets. Ils se préparèrent à tirer, mais l'elfe les stoppa dans leur élan.

« Ne gaspillez pas vos munitions! Gardez-les pour les gobelins le moment venu!

_-_Pour les gobelins? s'enquit Norrington. Ce sont pourtant les Trolls les plus dangereux!

_-_N'essayez pas de les tuer! Ne faites que les provoquer. Ils doivent nous suivre! »

Legolas montra l'exemple en s'approchant d'un troll et en lui lançant une pierre directement dans l'œil. Comme prévu, le monstre s'enragea de douleur et chercha à se saisir de l'elfe. Ce dernier fila comme le vent vers les montagnes, pourchassé par le troll.

Orlando repéra à son tour un « candidat ». Il évita quelques coups de massue et s'empara du pic de son mousquet pour l'enfoncer aussitôt dans le pied verruqueux de sa victime. La bête voulut le broyer en morceaux pour se venger, mais pour arriver à ses fins elle dût poursuivre Orlando qui avait déjà détalé comme un lapin.

« Eh ben, je crois que ça fonctionne! » assura l'acteur, une touche de panique dans son ton essoufflé par sa course.

Jack, quant à lui, parut prendre plaisir à provoquer l'ennemi et, toujours en courrant comme une antilope délurée, il prit la direction des montagnes.

Sous son ordre muet, Cotton envoya son perroquet voleter autour d'un autre monstre et le becqueter jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte de ses gonds.

« CROAK! Sauve qui peut! »

Le volatile regagna l'épaule de son maître et le troll le talonna aussitôt.

William, en plus de provoquer la poursuite d'un troll vers les montagnes, fit maints arrêts et détours pour massacrer des gobelins sur son chemin et ce malgré le monstre à ses trousses.

Tous, à leur manière, prirent soin de se trouver un « poursuivant » et grimpèrent dans les montagnes.

« Legolas, ton idée débile va tous nous faire tuer! » hurla Orlando qui tentait d'arpenter la montagne tout en évitant les claques du troll qui le pourchassait.

L'elfe, loin devant sur une corniche, rétorqua :

« Courrez plutôt que de geindre! »

Disant cela, il dût sauter à pieds joints sur un rocher plus haut en raison de son propre assaillant qui, d'un seul coup de massue, avait détruit la corniche sur laquelle l'elfe se tenait.

Bientôt, tous les trolls ainsi que plusieurs gobelins, se retrouvèrent au sommet de la montagne la plus haute de Port Royal. Le trio et ses alliés furent acculés au bord d'un précipice au pied duquel se trouvait la forêt tropicale.

« Cul de sac, dit William.

_-_On est pris au piège! confirma Ana Maria.

_-_Tenez bon! L'aube va bientôt se lever! »

Il y eut soudain un déclic en l'esprit de Orlando. Il associa le mot « Troll » à « aube » et comprit enfin le plan de l'elfe.

« Mais bien sûr! Ce sont des Trolls des Cavernes! »

Legolas tira ses dagues de leurs fourreaux, à défaut de ne plus être en mesure d'utiliser son arc. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'occuper l'ennemi, lui faire oublier que le soleil allait bientôt apparaître.

William s'engagea bien vite au combat. Il n'avait que faire du plan de Legolas. Qu'il fonctionne ou pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est de passer sa rage sur l'ennemi. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Les autres ripostèrent alors que les gobelins et les trolls se fondaient à eux. L'horizon indigo se fit peu à peu rosâtre. Des soldats étaient balayés par des pattes de trolls tandis que des pirates goûtaient au courroux des cimeterres gobelins.

« Marty! » cria Gibbs.

Le nain, étant petit, avait pu se faufiler entre les gigantesques pattes de troll pour déjouer l'ennemi, mais se fit cueillir comme une fleur par une main plus agile qu'il n'avait pu anticiper.

« Argh! » parvint-il à déglutir alors que le troll refermait sa main plus serrée autour de lui comme un étau.

Une aube rouge chassa les dernières étoiles du ciel et les rayons nacrés du soleil émergèrent de l'horizon. Les gobelins furent irrités et cessèrent immédiatement le combat. Ils se couvrirent les yeux et cherchèrent à gagner l'ombre dense de la forêt en dévalant la montagne.

« Ça y est! » s'exclama l'acteur.

Les Trolls, courroucés par les rais lumineux qui perçaient le ciel, abandonnèrent eux aussi toute attaque. Ils voulurent suivre les gobelins dans leur course. Cependant, chacun de leurs pas se firent saccadés, comme si leurs articulations étaient rouillées. Des hurlements de fureur et de terreur furent entendus. Avant qu'ils ne parviennent à rejoindre les ténèbres de la forêt, les rayons du soleil gagnèrent en puissance dans l'aube naissante. Touchés, les trolls figèrent tous dans leur course paniquée. Bientôt, leur peau drue et cornée se modifia et prit l'aspect de pierre lisse et grise. Les cris se firent caverneux, étouffés par le roc qui couvrait leur peau et s'insurgeait dans leurs veines et leurs articulations.

À présent, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Le trio et leurs alliés demeurèrent bouche bée alors que des dizaines de statues de trolls les encerclaient sur le sommet plat de la montagne, tous figés dans une position qui témoignait leur effroi et leur agonie.

« Sainte Marie mère de Dieu! » jura Gibbs afin de témoigner son étonnement.

William ne contempla pas davantage l'impressionnant spectacle autour de lui. Il n'avait qu'un seul but; en finir avec ces créatures. Il fonça vers la forêt pour rattraper les gobelins terrés dans l'ombre des arbres.

« Maître Turner! »

Legolas alla le rejoindre pour terminer la besogne de laver Port-Royal de la présence des créatures.

« Hey! Mais attendez moi! »

Orlando s'élança aussi et disparut dans les fourrés.

Jack voulut se joindre à eux, mais fut interrompu par un cri.

« Au secours! Sortez-moi de là! Aidez-moi! »

Marty était toujours prisonnier de la main du Troll qui l'avait capturé. Ce dernier transformé en pierre, cela serait une lourde tâche de le libérer. Le Capitaine n'eut donc pas le choix de rester sur place avec ses hommes pour tenter de fendre le roc qui retenait le pauvre Marty. De toute façon, le plus crucial de l'affront était terminé. Il laissa donc le soin à Norrington et ses hommes d'achever ce qui restait des gobelins.

Le soleil avait affaibli bon nombre des petits monstres et il fut aisé de les retracer. La milice se divisa et se dispersa pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire de façon définitive. Il ne fut même pas encore midi que la plupart des créatures étaient déjà supprimées. Legolas et Orlando ne prirent pas vraiment part au massacre final, trop soucieux de savoir où était disparu William. Celui-ci avait semé ses alter ego dans la forêt, de manière délibérée peut-être.

Tous deux le cherchèrent. Bientôt, sur le versant opposé aux montagnes, Legolas perçut le bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquaient l'une contre l'autre et il en déduisit que l'une des lames appartenaient à William.

Guidés par le son métallique, ils aboutirent vers une clairière. Entre les fourrés et les palmiers, ils virent bel et bien William lutter contre deux gobelins. Orlando chercha à s'approcher pour aider son compagnon, mais l'elfe le retint. D'un signe négatif de la tête, Legolas fit comprendre à l'acteur qu'il s'agissait du combat de William, pas le leur, et qu'il valait mieux n'être que spectateur.

Will ne parut pas noter la présence de ses alter ego dans les environs. Il confrontait les deux gobelins avec acharnement. Il n'était pas seulement résolu à les tuer, il s'obstinait à les massacrer, les décapiter, les anéantir, les réduire en charpie. Même une fois morts, il ne s'arrêta pas là; il continua à perpétrer des coups de lames sur les carcasses.

Orlando, trop mal à l'aise et dégoûté devant un tel carnage, ne put se retenir de s'élancer vers William pour l'arrêter.

« C'est bon, Will. Ils ont eu leur compte. »

Le forgeron fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Il continua le massacre de sang froid, à répétition, sans prendre son souffle.

« Ça va William! Ils sont morts! Arrête! » renchérit l'acteur.

En s'approchant davantage, Orlando comprit soudain pourquoi Legolas l'avait empêché de se joindre au combat. Il remarqua un bout du tissu effiloché, accroché à l'armure du cadavre d'un des gobelins. L'acteur reconnut immédiatement ce que c'était; il s'agissait du même tissu que la robe de nuit de Elizabeth. Le corps à corps qu'elle avait mené fut si rude qu'un morceau de ses vêtements avait été arraché. L'acteur prit conscience que les gobelins qui gisaient là étaient ceux qui avaient tué Elizabeth, ou du moins une partie d'entre eux. Orlando devina que William ne les avait pas attaqué par pur hasard. Et il comprit son acharnement…

Legolas s'approcha à son tour et prit le risque de saisir le bras de William dans son élan malgré sa colère et sa fougue dévastatrices.

« Cela ne la ramènera guère, maître Turner.» débita-t-il, avec calme et fermeté.

Les paroles de l'elfe finirent par décrisper la main de Will qui tenait son arme en tremblotant de rage. L'épée tomba dans l'herbe et son propriétaire aussi. À bout de souffle, le forgeron demeura à genoux, silencieux et tête baissée. Orlando vint près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule voûtée. Legolas l'imita avec l'autre épaule. Tous deux lui offrirent un réconfort sans mots, une présence discrète, un appui… fraternel. Ils restèrent là sans bouger jusqu'à ce que leur acolyte se calme définitivement et qu'il se résigne maîtriser sa douleur, son amertume, son chagrin…

_À suivre_

**Erika3 :** Tu m'as démasquée! Eh oui, c'est moi l'Être Infâme. Depuis le début je me joue de nos trois héros! MOUAHAHAHA! Hem… Nan, sans blague, je n'aurais pas la prétention de m'inclure moi-même dans une fanfic. Ça fait trop... groupie, hihi.

Oui je suis incroyablement cruelle avec Elizabeth. Quoique, après avoir vu POTC2, je peux maintenant prétendre que c'est une vengeance pour avoir trompé mon pauvre Will avec l'énergumène Jack ! GARCE !

**Clem :** MA TWINNEUH ! T'inquiètes, la Swann est bel et bien morte et je ne la ramènerai plus. J'ai changé la fin de la Fusion. Surtout que, depuis que j'ai vu la fin de POTC2, ça donne pas trop envie de la voir vivante celle là ! Grrr. Merci pour le soutien….technique, surtout ! Je n'ai pas fait appel à tes dons de béta pour ce chapitre parce que c'est Noël et que t'as sûrement pas le temps. Mais te gêne pas pour relever les fautes si t'en vois. Je tâcherai de corriger ça. LOWA POWA ! Je t'aime ! Et Bonne Année !

**Love Sparrow :** Je ne suis pas disparue dans les abysses ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf ! Hem, depuis le temps, je crois que tu as sûrement vu POTC2 et la mort tant redoutée de notre bon vieux Jack. J'espère que tu t'en ais remise. Moi, même si je sais qu'il revient dans POTC3, ça m'a fait un gros choc. D'autant plus que la Swann lui saute dessus ! Quelle …garce ! Je la tolérais avant, même que je l'aimais bien dans le premier film. Mais là, c'est terminé. Le personnage a perdu toute mon estime. J'aime vraiment pas ce que les scénaristes ont fait. Et toi ? T'as aimé ce deuxième film ? Moi, je dois dire qu'il y a beaucoup de bémols, mais j'étais trop heureuse de retrouver mes personnages chéris. J'espère que le dernier film va cartonner pour qu'on puisse pardonner les erreurs du deuxième…

Enfin, en attendant de voir ça, on peut toujours patienter avec la Fusion… Jack est de retour ! Il a pas un rôle très crucial dans ce chapitre-ci, mais il aura son heure gloire au cours des prochains chapitres. Pour te situer, je dirais qu'il sera là pour deux chapitres encore. Après, notre trio va devoir lui faire ses adieux…arf, je parle trop moi. Je vais te laisser découvrir ça en temps voulu ! À bientôt j'espère ! Je tâcherai de publier plus vite le prochain chapitre !

**Lilylilas :** Eh bien, la fameuse rumeur s'est avérée bien vraie ma chère. Jack est mourru ! J'en suis encore bien peinée, même s'il fait un come back dans le troisième film. En tout cas, je me console avec la Fusion. Là-dedans au moins il reste bien vivant. J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur des autres…et j'espère qu'après tout ce temps d'absence, tu ne t'es pas trop lassée du monde des pirates et du SDA. C'est fou comme autour de moi la passion s'est estompée. Je crois que je suis la seule qui reste accrochée. Menfin, tant pis. Une passion est une passion. BREF, merci pour le soutien continuel !

**Karmilla :** Haldiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiireuuuh. C'est pas mon perso préféré, mais personne ne peut rester indifférent face à une mort si tragique. Mais bon, je me console en me disant que le VRAI Tolkien l'a gardé bien vivant dans le récit original. Pour Elizabeth, je crois que j'ai réalisé le fantasme de plusieurs fans de Will qui étaient jalouses, hihiihihi. Bref, merci encore pour l'appui et ta fidélité !

**Caladwen :** Tiens tiens, une petite nouvelle ! Bienvenue dans le monde rocambolesque de la Fusion, ma chère. Tant mieux si ça t'a plu ! Héhé, y a pas beaucoup de monde qui aime Eyma je dois dire. Et c'est compréhensible. Ah, que de mystères !

Moi aussi, des trois membres de la LOWA, c'est le prince que j'aime le plus. Je tente désespérément de faire en sorte qu'il ne prenne pas trop de place dans le récit, mais quand on a un personnage dans la peau, on dirait qu'on trouve plus de trucs à écrire à son sujet que pour les autres. Hihi. Tu dois savoir de quoi je parle avec ta propre fic, n'est-ce pas. Fic que, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas reviewé depuis des siècles ! Que l'on me damne. Je suis incorrigible. Mais je promets de me rattraper ! Sur ce, j'espère que la suite de la Fusion t'a plu et au plaisir de te croiser sur le Forum !

**Celebaelin **: Biensûr que j'écris toujours ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais la Fusion. J'ai du mal à m'asseoir devant l'ordi et à pondre les chapitres par contre. Le temps me manque donc j'écris une ligne ou deux à chaque jour et au bout de six mois, ça forme un chapitre !lol. Bref, merci pour ton soutien et ta fidélité malgré ma lenteur extrême. J'espère que ce chapitre fut à la hauteur de tes attentes ! À bientôt!

**Mandil Peredhel :** J'adore ton pseudo ! Jusqu'où ça va continuer ? Heu… Si mon imagination disjonctée ne fait pas changements de dernière minute, je dirais qu'il reste 5 ou 6 chapitres avant la fin. Et au rythme que je publie, je vais voir le bout du tunnel dans 3 ou 4 ans ! mdr. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et au plaisir de te recroiser sur !

**Gabby :** J'adore le chocolat également. J'ai un faible pour le suisse, d'ailleurs. Je te fais une gracieuse révérence elfique en réponse à ta courbette ( je me prends pour une elfe, mais je suis aussi raffinée que Jack par moment). Merci pour les compliments. J'ai pas une tête de montgolfière, nan, disons plutôt comme un zeppelin. Charmant n'est-ce pas ? J'ai une grosse tête, mais hélas pas la mémoire qui va proportionnellement avec la grosseur, donc je dirais que j'ai autant de capacités mémorielles qu'un poisson rouge. Tout ça pour dire que je ne me rappelle pas du tout t'avoir envoyé les dessins demandés dans ta review. Si je l'ai fais, ALLELUYA. Sinon, eh bien, veuillez me botter mon derrière elfique pour cet oubli outrageux et je m'empresserai séant de vous faire parvenir lesdits dessins, photos, etc. Sur ce, je vous salue bien bas très chère. Merci encore de me lire !

**Tamara :** Eh bien, ta remarque me va droit au cœur, saches-le. Je m'efforce de rendre hommage à chaque monde et à chaque personnage à tous les chapitres alors c'est apprécié quand un lecteur en fait mention. Ce chapitre ne fut pas publié aussi vite qu'espéré, mais je tâcherai de me rattraper pour le suivant ! A bientôt et merci !


	26. Carabury

_Au cas où quelqu'un manifesterait encore quelque intérêt pour mon histoire, je ne suis pas morte. Je suis enfin de retour après presque un an d'absence!_

_Je tiens à rappeler que ma fic ne tient absolument pas compte du deuxième volet de POTC. Je reçois des mails d'ailleurs me disant que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination d'avoir copié sur Dead Man Chest en introduisant un kraken dans ma fic. J'aimerais seulement rappeler que j'ai écris ce chapitre bien avant la sortie du deuxième volet et que toute ressemblance avec le film est une pure coïncidence._

_PAR CONTRE, je vous préviens que je me suis inspirée du troisième volet en ce qui concerne le prochain obstacle que le trio affrontera. Voyez? Je suis fairplay; je le dis quand un concept ne m'appartient pas._

_Détails à la fin du chapitre._

_Bonne lecture aux fidèles qui ont attendu._

**Chapitre 25**

**Carabury**

Les deux seuls navires anglais en état de voguer étaient prêts à larguer les amarres. Les citoyens de Port Royal avaient finalement pu monter à bord en sécurité. Même si la Cité était enfin débarrassée de ses assaillants, la brèche était toujours là et rien ne garantissait que les créatures bloquées dans la Moria ne parviendraient pas à en sortir un jour ou l'autre. Il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque et déserter l'île entière.

« Jamais la Colonie ne vous remerciera assez pour ce que vous avez fait. » déclara le Commodore Norrington au trio. Il prit bien la peine de ne s'adresser qu'à eux, mais Jack ne se gêna pas pour s'immiscer entre William et Legolas.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi….heu, pour nous, mon cher James! » s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire grivois.

Il tendit la main, prêt à recevoir une franche poignée de main de reconnaissance, mais le commodore l'ignora cordialement. Il inspira un grand coup, visiblement agacé et poursuivit son discours à l'adresse du trio.

« Monterez-vous à bord avec nous? »

William, toujours aussi aigri par sa perte, déclina l'offre.

« Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de tarder. Évacuer ces gens est votre devoir. Le nôtre est de retrouver l'auteur de ce carnage.

-Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous le trouverez et que vous lui ferez justice. Je ne saisis pas encore tout à fait cette histoire de brèches, mais si la situation est entre vos mains, je partirai rassuré vers l'Angleterre. »

Ce n'était pas peu dire de la part de Norrington. Il avait pleine foi en ces trois jeunes gens qui lui étaient, du moins pour deux d'entre eux, encore totalement étrangers il n'y avait qu'un jour de cela.

En jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à Jack, il ajouta :

« Vous allez donc continuer votre chemin en compagnie de ce… flibustier? »

Le pirate sans vergogne s'approcha de James et passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules comme s'ils étaient de vieux potes.

« Un flibustier qui vient de vous donner un sacré coup de main, mon cher Commodore! À ce sujet, justement, puisque nous vous avons sauvé la mise, croyez-vous, une fois arrivés en Angleterre, que vous pourriez faire part au Roi de mon… de notre acte héroïque? »

Norrington se dégagea bien vite des pattes sales de Jack et il l'aurait fait à coup de fleuret si la retenue et la bienséance typiquement anglaise ne l'avaient conditionné à se montrer stoïque.

Orlando se souvint alors de la façon dont il avait convaincu Jack de les mener à Port Royal :

« Je sais que tu comptais énormément sur cette récompense, mais je ne crois pas que le Roi d'Angleterre te couvrira d'or. Son gouverneur général a perdu la vie » l'acteur marmonna presque la suite de peur de remuer le fer dans la plaie de William « ainsi que sa famille… » puis continua à voix haute « et bon nombre de soldats aussi. En plus, Port Royal est ravagé. Il aura aucune raison de te récompenser pour ton aide. Faut se l'avouer, on est arrivé plutôt tard… »

Jack afficha une mine plus que dépitée sans compter tout le reste de son équipage derrière qui eut la fâcheuse impression de s'être battu pour rien.

« Et même si vous étiez arrivés à temps, je doute que le Roi ne vous considère jamais comme une rédemption pour sa colonie. Estimez vous heureux que je ne vous passe pas les menottes. Votre aide ne peut racheter toute une vie de piraterie. » ajouta James. « Sur ce, messieurs, je dois vous laisser. Ne tardez pas trop à quitter les lieux. Qui sait ce qui pourrait encore surgir de ce passage maudit. Adieu. »

Il monta la passerelle et donna l'ordre aux deux navires de se mettre en route. Le trio resta là jusqu'à ce que les embarcations soient loin dans l'horizon tandis que l'équipage de Jack se faufilait dans la Cité pour piller ce que les habitants avaient laissé derrière eux dans la hâte de l'évacuation. Un pirate est un pirate et on ne pouvait leur en vouloir de faire ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux.

Le trio se dirigea vers la brèche en passant à travers le village où se promenaient les pirates sans scrupule avec tout le magot qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Ils allèrent même à la demeure luxueuse –mais saccagée- des Swann pour piller certains objets de valeur que les gobelins n'avaient pas trop abîmé sur leur passage. Orlando, Legolas et William les laissèrent faire. Après tout, ils avaient tenu parole en sauvant la colonie. Normal qu'ils se fassent crédit eux-mêmes ensuite…

Jack les intercepta alors qu'il venait de découvrir deux énormes barils remplis de rhum à l'auberge du coin.

« Où comptez-vous aller, moussaillons? » dit-il en testant la qualité de sa trouvaille.

« Nous allons traverser la brèche. » répliqua Legolas.

Le capitaine grimaça en constatant que sa gorgée était plutôt fade et rétorqua à l'elfe :

« Traverser?? Vous êtes suicidaires, ma parole.

-Rappelez-vous, maître Sparrow, que l'antre est bloqué. Nous pourrons ainsi contourner le lac et explorer l'Eregion.

-Puisque l'Être Infâme peut se trouver dans n'importe quel de nos trois mondes, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux voyager de brèches en brèches pour élargir notre champ de recherche, rajouta l'acteur.

-Adieu Jack. » dit simplement William, pressé de poursuivre l'être responsable de son deuil.

Jack observa un instant les trois jeunes gens s'éloigner et les salua en haussant les épaules.

« Tourlou! »

Il allait refermer son baril et le faire rouler en direction de la Perle, mais il s'arrêta dans son élan. Ses doigts glissèrent vers sa ceinture et pianotèrent sur son fameux compas étrange. Il l'ouvrit, le consulta un moment, puis cria au trio :

« Et si je vous dis que vous perdrez votre temps de l'autre côté de ce passage? »

William se retourna ainsi que ses compagnons.

« Pourquoi perdrions-nous notre temps?

-Si j'ai bien compris, votre but est de trouver ce type tout en bloquant ou camouflant les différentes brèches que vous croiserez sur votre passage, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais… et…?

-Moi je vous dis que si voulez trouver ce type, c'est pas vers la brèche au-dessus de la Ville qu'il faut aller, mais plutôt vers la Mer.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça?

-J'ai quelques atouts dans ma manche… Ou plutôt, à ma ceinture! »

Jack brandit fièrement son précieux instrument et l'ouvrit sous le nez de ses acolytes.

« Vous avez consulté votre compas? demanda William, intrigué.

-Oui et regardez l'aiguille; elle pointe la mer. Pas la brèche. »

Legolas scruta l'objet avec attention.

« C'est un outil magique?

-Si tu veux, le Blond.

-De quelle manière procédez-vous? »

L'elfe tendit la main et chercha à tâter l'objet. Grave erreur. Il se retrouva avec un fleuret sous le nez.

« Pas touche. Y a que moi qui sais s'en servir. »

Legolas demeura impassible, mais n'insista pas.

Orlando, quant à lui, connaissait très bien ce compas, toutefois est-ce que ses particularités étranges pouvaient s'appliquer à leur mission?

« C'est peut-être un compas magique, mais comment on peut être sûr que l'aiguille indique la bonne direction? » demanda Orlando.

Gibbs était arrivé entre temps dans les parages, avec un coffre plein de bijoux sous le bras.

« J'en suis témoin, mes gaillards. Jamais ce compas ne s'est trompé. Il indique toujours la bonne voie à suivre. »

William avait confiance en le compas, mais pas tout à fait en son propriétaire.

« Le compas nous mènerait donc vers l'Être Infâme. C'est ce que vous insinuez?

-Tout ce que je dis, c'est que l'aiguille ne pointe pas la brèche.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant que le Commodore ne parte? Il ne nous reste plus aucun navire pour suivre la position indiquée.

-T'as la mémoire courte? La Perle est à votre disposition, voyageurs! » dit-il avec une courbette maladroite qui se voulait être une révérence. « Et même si le Commodore était encore dans les parages, ses navires ne vous seraient pas utiles. Le compas indique l'Est, le Pacifique, tandis que la colonie se dirige vers l'Ouest, l'Atlantique. »

William le considérait toujours d'un œil sceptique.

« Vous nous donnez cette précieuse information et vous vous offrez de nous transporter? Dans quel but, Jack? Je sais très bien que votre aide n'est jamais gratuite. Qu'espérez-vous en retour?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mon gars. J'ai une vengeance à prendre. Il a failli détruire ma Perle avec ce poulpe et il a tué tous mes compagnons de beuverie à Tortuga. » assura –t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait faussement bienveillant.

« Sans compter que l'un de ces demeurés me devait une grosse somme d'argent » ajouta Gibbs. « J'obtiendrai jamais mon dû maintenant que ces loups géants l'ont dévoré. »

Le trio se consulta du regard un moment. Certes, Jack et son équipage n'allaient pas les aider pour les bonnes raisons, mais il s'agissait d'aide tout de même et, dans leur cas, il fallait saisir n'importe quelle opportunité qui leur permettrait de faire avancer un peu plus leur mission. Legolas, lui, redoutait de se retrouver à nouveau en compagnie de pirates. Il préférait de loin traverser la brèche et retourner dans son propre monde. D'autant plus que l'elfe ignorait si le compas de Jack allait vraiment les aider, mais puisque ses alter ego semblaient connaître les propriétés particulières de l'outil, il s'en remit à eux pour décider de la route à suivre.

Ils finirent donc par accepter et, après avoir laissé les pirates piller tout Port Royal (ils n'osèrent s'interposer de peur qu'ils changent d'avis et décident de les abandonner sur l'île) et laissé Legolas récupérer le maximum de flèches perdues au combat, ils appareillèrent enfin la Perle Noire.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabine du Capitaine. Tandis que ce dernier donnait des ordres à son équipage à l'étage supérieur, eux trois profitèrent du voyage pour se restaurer et se reposer un peu. Legolas n'avait évidemment pas besoin de dormir alors il laissa ses deux compagnons dans la cabine tandis que lui se rendit sur le pont pour respirer à plein poumon le grand air de la mer.

Il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps avant que William se présente à son tour, le regard livide et les épaules voûtées.

« Que faites-vous ici, maître Turner ? Vous devriez dormir. » À voir ses cernes et son teint pâle, il était évident que William avait grand besoin de récupérer des forces.

« Dormir …» commença-t-il sur un ton laconique. « Je n'arriverai jamais à trouver le sommeil tant que cet Être immonde sera libre. Il est là, quelque part, à se rire de nous et à prévoir d'autres coups plus cruels encore. »

William, accoudé à la proue, fixait le ciel d'un air résolu et ténébreux. Ciel à l'image de ses idées noires ; sans étoiles, sans lune, sans lumière.

« Si vous tenez à le retrouver et le faire payer, il vous faudra être en pleine possession de vos moyens, ce qui ne sera bientôt plus le cas. Allez prendre un peu de repos tant qu'il en est encore possible.

-Je ne peux dormir. Sitôt les yeux fermés, je revois sans cesse son visage, cette scène… Et si jamais je trouve le sommeil, je serai sans cesse troublé par des rêves de vengeance. »

Legolas comprit que le décès de Elizabeth le hanterait encore longtemps. Pourtant, William avait un grand besoin de faire le plein d'énergie. Pour la suite de leur mission, le trio ne pouvait se permettre que l'un d'entre eux ne soit pas au sommet de sa forme. Alors, Legolas utilisa une habileté bien typique de son peuple pour aider William à sa manière.

« _Hebelen, edro gur lìn. Losto mae, William. Gerich naegon nìn_.»

Will bailla aussitôt. Ses traits aigris et sombres furent remplacés par un regard amorphe et léthargique. Ses paupières devinrent affreusement lourdes et il sentit ses jambes ramollir.

« Allez dormir, maintenant. »

Engourdi, William ne dit pas un mot et obéit immédiatement aux paroles de l'elfe. En traînant les pieds, il regagna la cabine du capitaine. Legolas sut alors qu'il dormirait à poings fermés, troublé par aucun cauchemar. Son sommeil serait sans rêve et réparateur.

Legolas veilla sur le pont et, au cours de la nuit, il put remarquer que les matelots se relayaient dans leurs fonctions pour qu'ainsi tous puisse prendre chacun leur tour quelques heures de repos (et quelques gorgées de rhum aussi) bien méritées. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour tout le monde et même des pirates devaient reprendre des forces quelques fois. Enfin, presque tous les pirates… Jack demeura à la barre de son navire sans broncher durant toute la nuit. D'une main, il tenait le gouvernail et de l'autre il tenait une bouteille de rhum. Bien qu'il arriva au fond de la bouteille, le Capitaine ne paraissait pas du tout sentir les effets de l'alcool lui monter à la tête. Le regard attentif et aiguisé de Legolas lui permit de constater que Jack gardait la tête froide. Aucunes de ses facultés n'étaient affaiblies. Il maniait la barre avec fermeté tout en ne lâchant pas l'horizon des yeux. L'elfe en conclut qu'il tenait incroyablement bien l'alcool, du moins lorsqu'il avait en tête un objectif bien précis à atteindre.

Avant l'aube, il retourna à la cale et en passant près des parois qu'il avait réparées en compagnie de William et Jack après l'attaque du kraken, il se souvint subitement d'une chose qu'il devait absolument faire savoir à Orlando. Il entra vivement dans la cabine et fut heureux de ne pas avoir besoin de réveiller ses acolytes abruptement, car ceux-ci baillaient et s'étiraient déjà dans les hamacs.

« Je peux pas dire que le hamac soit confortable, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais même pu dormir sur un lit de clous. » émit Orlando entre deux bâillements.

Legolas s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son compagnon et sortit quelque chose de sous sa tunique.

« Maître Bloom, il y a longtemps que je dois vous remettre ceci. »

Il tendit à Orlando un fragment cassé de ce qui s'apparentait à un bijou. Après avoir frotté ses yeux encore endormis, l'acteur prit conscience que c'était nul autre qu'un des fragments de son opale brisée. Avant de pouvoir émettre un quelconque remerciement, William se rappela soudainement qu'il avait lui aussi quelque chose qui appartenait à Orlando. Il sortit de sa poche un autre fragment de son opale et la lui donna.

« Suite à l'attaque du Gardien de la Moria, nous les avons trouvés à fond de cale lorsque nous avons réparé la Perle. »

Orlando fut ravi de récupérer un autre morceau de son collier.

« Merci, les gars. Je croyais que les restes de mon opale étaient tombés à la mer… » Il sortit le bijou de sous l'encolure de son t-shirt et observa à présent les trois morceaux côte à côte. « Ben dis donc, ça c'est bizarre. » Les trois parties s'emboîtaient très bien ensemble. Curieusement, l'opale s'était brisée en trois seuls morceaux identiques. Pas d'éclats, pas de fracas, pas de fissures. Tenues ensemble, on pouvait à peine remarquer que l'opale était cassée.

Il leva les yeux vers ses compagnons et les considéra un instant. Il trouvait étrange qu'eux seuls aient trouvé chacun un morceau de l'opale alors qu'ils étaient une bonne dizaine de matelots à la cale durant les travaux pour réparer la carène du navire. Il s'agissait de pirates, qui plus est; ils avaient l'œil pour repérer tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un bijou, d'habitudes! Soudain, Orlando eut l'idée saugrenue de croire que l'opale ne s'était pas cassée en trois parties pour rien.

« Gardez-les. »

Il retendit les deux morceaux vers Legolas et William qui, eux, récupérèrent les fragments, un air confus sur leurs traits.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on en fasse? » débita William.

« Cadeau. Ce sera un souvenir de moi quand toute cette folie sera terminée…si ça se termine un jour. »

Legolas afficha un sourire amusé, puis remit son bout d'opale dans sa tunique.

« Hannon le. »

Bien que reposé et en forme, William n'en restait pas moins aigri à la limite du cynisme condescendant. Il haussa les épaules et marmonna :

« Ça ne vaut absolument rien cette babiole. Un cadeau pareil n'a aucune valeur. »

Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêcha pas de ranger son présent dans sa pochette de chemise.

Legolas et Orlando ne relevèrent pas la remarque. Ils lui accordèrent le droit de se montrer arrogant. Il fallait lui laisser du temps pour digérer la mort d'Elizabeth. Ils savaient que son comportement hautain n'était pas intentionnel à leur égard.

Orlando était navré pour lui. Il se demandait comment Eyma avait bien pu faire pour le convaincre de continuer la quête. Et songeant à elle, une question lui vint en tête.

« Dis-moi Will, de quelle manière Eyma t'est apparue?

-À travers un miroir cassé.

-Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle peut se manifester seulement quand l'un de nous trois est accablé et en plus elle ne peut le faire qu'à travers un objet qui renvoie une image.

-C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit quand elle est venue vous voir?

-Oui. Toi, est-ce qu'elle a pu te dire quelques trucs qui pourraient nous aider dans notre mission?

-Mhh. Si, mais ce qu'elle m'a révélé s'avère plus énigmatique que bénéfique.

-Pourriez-vous être plus clair? demanda Legolas.

-Eh bien, avant de partir, je lui ai demandé de nous aider, que nous n'y arriverions jamais avec si peu d'information. Alors, elle m'a donné un indice.

-Lequel, seigneur Turner?

-YENDYS.

-Hein?

-Plait-il? »

William eut une mine plutôt désappointée en voyant l'air questionneur de ses alter ego.

« J'espérais que ce mot fasse parti du vocabulaire d'un de vos deux mondes, mais il n'en est rien, apparemment. »

Orlando se répéta le mot.

« Yendys… »

Il réfléchit à son sens, mais il dut bien admettre que cela lui était complètement étranger.

« C'est pas un mot ça. T'es certain que c'est bien ce qu'elle a dit?

-Sur et certain. Toutefois, elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle me l'a écrit. J'avoue que son écriture était fort maladroite, mais je suis certain de ce que j'ai lu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par maladroite?

-C'est une fillette, monsieur Bloom, donc son écriture était plutôt malhabile et grossière. »

Pour mieux expliquer, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack où plusieurs cartes étaient étalées à la lueur d'une faible bougie. Il y avait un encrier pour noter les latitudes. Il saisit une plume et commença à tracer des lettres sur le verso d'une carte de moindre importance.

« Elle a écrit son ''E'' à l'envers, comme ceci. » dit-il en imitant l'écriture de la fillette. « Son ''S'' l'était également. Et si elle n'avait pas écrit en lettre majuscule, j'aurais pris son '' D'' pour un ''B''. (db) »

Orlando examina attentivement les lettres tracées par Will et un déclic dans son esprit le fit carrément bondir sur ses pieds.

« Mais, c'est pas du tout ça le mot! C'est… SYDNEY! »

Dubitatif, Legolas examina à son tour le mot écrit.

« Sydney? Où voyez-vous cela?

-Vous avez bu une bouteille de rhum de Jack?

-Pas du tout. Arf, vous pouvez pas comprendre puisque vous avez pas le même problème que moi. Je suis dyslexique, vous voyez. »

Non. Ils ne voyaient pas du tout.

Legolas haussa un sourcil.

« Ce qui signifie?

-Ça veut dire que j'ai des troubles d'écriture et de lecture. Je lis parfois les mots à l'envers, j'inverse des lettres ou je lis de droite à gauche sans faire exprès. »

A voix haute, phonétiquement parlant, Orlando devina que ce n'était pas évident à comprendre alors il prit la plume des mains de William et écrivit à côté de YENDYS le mot SYDNEY. William comprit, mais se demandait toujours pourquoi Orlando s'extasiait presque de sa trouvaille.

« Yendys ou Sydney, nous ne sommes guère plus avancés. Cela ne veut toujours rien dire.

-Pour moi oui! Sydney, c'est une ville de mon monde!

-Ah bon?

-Et à la rigueur, ça peut aussi être le prénom de quelqu'un… »

Legolas réfléchit un instant.

« Je doute qu'après tout ce temps de recherche et de mystères Eyma décide soudainement de nous livrer le vrai nom de l'Être Infâme ou celui d'un témoin important. Sydney est une ville, à mon humble avis.

-Ouais. Ni trop précis ni trop mystérieux. À l'image d'Eyma, quoi.

-Une piste où nous devons aller, je présume. L'Être Infâme s'y cache peut-être.

-Ben, du moins, là-bas, on en saura davantage sur lui, qui sait. »

Tandis que ses acolytes se réjouissaient d'enfin avoir une piste concrète à suivre, l'elfe, lui, devint songeur.

« Pourquoi Eyma aurait-elle donné cet indice à l'envers?

-Pour s'amuser à nous faire creuser les méninges, je suppose. Elle est maligne la petite. Quoique, quand elle est venue me voir dans ce resto, elle m'a dit que l'Être Infâme l'avait enfermée dans son abyme parce qu'elle représentait une menace à ses ambitions. Peut-être que ce type la surveille et s'il avait vu qu'elle nous aidait de façon concrète, elle en aurait payé cher les conséquences. Alors, elle a donné le mot à l'envers pour le déjouer, pour que ça lui semble un mot sans valeur, sans queue ni tête. »

Alors que Orlando émettait son hypothèse, William réfléchit sur les toutes dernières paroles prononcées par Eyma avant qu'elle ne le quitte pour de bon.

« _Tu crois que… dans ta réalité, ça sonnerait aussi bizarrement?_ »

Et l'illumination se fit.

« '_'Dans ta réalité_''… » se répéta-t-il à voix haute sous le regard intrigué de ses acolytes. « Elle voulait dire ''de ton côté du miroir''! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt?!

-Quoi donc? questionna l'acteur.

-Votre hypothèse se tient debout monsieur Bloom. Hélas, la réponse à cette énigme est beaucoup plus simple. Depuis le début, Eyma m'a livré cet indice à l'endroit. Cependant, elle me l'a écrit dans la buée de son côté du miroir. Je l'ai donc lu à l'envers. Un miroir renvoie toujours une image dans le sens inverse!

-Logique, j'en conviens » consentit Legolas « mais toujours aussi mystérieux. Si Eyma savait depuis le début que Sydney était une destination importante à atteindre pour le bien de la quête, pour quelle raison ne nous a-t-elle pas envoyés immédiatement sur place plutôt que de nous expédier au beau milieu de l'île de la Tortue?

-Ça, j'avoue que ça m'intrigue.

-Je crois que c'est là que votre théorie entre en ligne de compte, monsieur Bloom. Eyma est peut-être surveillée par l'Être Infâme. Elle n'a donc pas eu le choix de nous envoyer sur un point de l'Univers très loin de Sydney pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. »

À ce moment, leur discussion fut interrompue par une affreuse douleur à la tête qui les frappa tous les trois comme une enclume tombée du ciel.

« Aïe!

-Diantre!

-Eru! »

Le claquement de la porte de leur cabine se fit entendre aussitôt et Jack entra joyeusement dans la pièce.

« Moussaillons, je vous annonce que nous sommes… »

Il s'interrompit un instant lorsque son regard tomba sur trois silhouettes recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, les mains appuyées sur leurs tempes et les dents serrées par la souffrance. Le capitaine mit quelques secondes à comprendre la raison de leur malaise, puis termina sa phrase.

« ...sommes arrivés… Bon, pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je crois que vous savez déjà qu'il y a une brèche à proximité. Tous sur le pont ! »

Il disparut de la pièce, laissant Orlando, Legolas et William reprendre leurs esprits après que la migraine qui leur martelait le cerveau se fut estompée.

« Ça, c'est un autre mystère qu'il faudra demander à Eyma de nous expliquer un de ces quatre. » ronchonna l'acteur en se remettant sur pieds avec quelques difficultés. « Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à réagir physiquement lorsqu'on approche une brèche ? »

Les deux autres n'ajoutèrent rien, mais abondaient dans le même sens que leur alter ego. Paradoxalement, ils voulaient tous les trois revoir Eyma pour lui poser un tas de questions, mais la revoir signifiait d'abord retomber dans un état de désespoir profond causé par une autre perte ou un obstacle plus grand encore que ce qu'ils avaient surmonté jusqu'à présent. Et cela, ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'y être confrontés encore une fois.

Ils sortirent à la lumière du soleil qui était encore jeune dans le ciel. Ils se trouvaient encore au beau milieu de l'océan. Aucune terre en vue. Ils ne mirent pas de temps à repérer la brèche qui venait de causer leur migraine. Elle était encore assez loin -Jack avait délibérément fait ralentir la Perle au cas où il en surgirait des créatures hostiles comme à Port-Royal- mais elle était si énorme qu'ils remercièrent le ciel qu'elle se soit formée dans une partie de l'océan où il n'y avait que très peu de navires qui passaient, donc moins de chance que la curiosité mène certains malheureux de l'autre côté.

« Cette fois, elle baigne dans l'eau de moitié, constata Will.

-C'est donc là que le compas voulait qu'on aille ?

-Exactement ! » confirma Jack en jetant une dernière fois un coup d'œil à son précieux instrument. « Jetez l'ancre ! Larguez un canot à l'eau ! » hurla-t-il à ses hommes qui s'empressèrent d'exécuter les ordres. « Bon, à première vue, ce passage semble désert, mais on sait pas ce qui pourrait en jaillir. Il nous faut des éclaireurs pour aller inspecter. »

Legolas parla en son nom et celui de ses pairs.

« Nous irons. » dit-il sur le ton du héros qui s'engage bravement.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins de le part de l'elfe qui avait la lassante tendance à jouer au vaillant chevalier épique.

« Le contraire m'eut étonné.

-Capitaine ! Regardez dans l'eau à trois heures! » fit Anamaria, penchée par-dessus bord, le doigt tendu.

Jack s'empara d'une lunette d'approche et, après avoir scruté la position indiquée, il s'exclama :

« Sabre de bois ! La Marque ! »

Tous les pirates sur le pont vociférèrent de stupéfaction et d'appréhension. Apparemment, tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait, sauf le trio.

« La marque ? Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna Orlando en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir l'océan, sans grand succès.

« Que voyez-vous ? » renchérit William.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se rendit bêtement compte que le forgeron adressait sa question à Legolas.

« Je vois une sorte de structure de bois qui flotte à la surface. Elle est teinte en rouge et …ma foi, cela représente une créature ailée semblable à un dragon. » répondit l'elfe qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se pencher pour observer ni plisser des yeux comme l'acteur.

Le capitaine observa sa lunette, puis Legolas d'un air incrédule.

« Mais t'es quoi toi ? Ta mère t'a trop tiré les oreilles, mais elle t'a fait avaler des tonnes de carottes, y a pas de doutes !

-Jack, que signifie cette bouée de bois dans l'eau ? » demanda aussitôt William sans porter attention à la tirade.

« C'est la marque des pirates japonais, moussaillon.

-Y a des pirates japonais dans le coin ??

-Oui, et le dragon signifie que c'est nul autre que Po Tsai ! »

William fronça les sourcils.

« Pot de quoi ?

-Po Tsai ! Le prince des mers asiatiques ! Le plus redouté des pirates japonais. Il vogue à bord d'un navire nommé le Tatsu Akai, ou le Dragon Rouge si vous préférez. En comparaison, la terreur qu'il inspire au Japon vaut bien celle qu'on inspire dans les Caraïbes, ma Perle et moi ! » termina-t-il sur une pointe de fierté avant de reprendre ses traits sérieux de capitaine. « Bon, remontez-moi ce canot et hissez les voiles ! »

Aussitôt, l'équipage obéit, avec plus de ferveur qu'à leur habitude. Ils étaient visiblement ravis de quitter au plus vite ce coin de l'océan. Po Tsai ne les rassurait pas du tout et le trio se demandait bien pourquoi.

« Je vais devoir consulter mon compas pour savoir où se trouve une autre brèche… »

Jack fit mine de s'éloigner en sortant son outil de sa ceinture.

« Que dites-vous ? » s'indigna Legolas.

« On s'en va ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie Jack ? Il est hors de question de partir !

-J'ai bien peur que si, Will. La Marque, faut pas la prendre à la légère.

-Pourriez-vous au moins expliquer ce qu'elle signifie ?

-Po Tsai laisse toujours derrière lui une marque lorsqu'il s'approprie un territoire de pillage ; c'est une tradition chez les pirates de l'orient. Cette bouée est un avertissement pour tout pirate qui oserait s'aventurer sur son terrain. Si on la franchit, on signe notre arrêt de mort. »

Gibbs hissait la misaine tout près d'eux et ajouta :

« À en croire la position de la bouée, c'est la brèche qu'il vient de s'approprier. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est venu par ici ? s'enquit Will.

-Aurait-il traversé la brèche ? poursuivit Legolas.

-Vous voyez des peaux jaunes dans les parages ?? C'est évident qu'ils l'ont traversé ! » ronchonna Gibbs. « Pour Po Tsai, cette trouvaille l'a sans-doute intrigué, mais attiré. Tous les pirates sont attirés vers des territoires inconnus.

-Trêve de bavardage, il vaut mieux pour nous de déguerpir avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

-Non, Jack. » s'interposa Will. « De l'autre côté, peut-être qu'il y a des gens innocents. Il faut empêcher ce pirate de semer la pagaille. »

Gibbs poussa un long soupir agacé.

« Vous les héros au grand cœur…

-Crois z'en mon expérience, gamin ; si tu poursuis ce pirate, tu peux dire adieu à ta mission. »

Legolas s'exprima d'une voix tranchante :

« Faites ce qui vous plaira. Laissez-nous simplement un canot. Nous irons seuls sur place pendant que vous filerez…en lâche et en couard. » finit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait provocateur.

« Couard moi ?? Sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses, le Blond ?

-Apparemment à un pirate grand parleur petit faiseur. »

Jack brandit son fleuret.

« Tu commences à m'agacer, Donzelle. »

Il prit son élan pour frapper, mais ne visa pas l'elfe. Il coupa plutôt les cordages qui retenaient un mât inférieur. Libéré, le mât dévia de son axe et la base tourna dangereusement en direction de Legolas. Jack avait tenté de faire le coup du « rentre-dedans » comme il l'avait fait une fois à Will à bord de l'Intercepteur. Mais Jack s'en prenait à un elfe doté d'une intuition toute particulière et sa tactique échoua lamentablement ; Legolas se pencha une fraction de seconde avant d'être frappé de plein de fouet et le mât glissa au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tiens donc, aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? » ironisa l'elfe, peu impressionné par l'estocade.

Le Capitaine chercha cette fois à s'attaquer directement à lui, mais William le retint par les épaules.

« Du calme, Jack.

-Si vous dites que Po Tsai est votre égal, pourquoi craignez-vous aller à sa rencontre ? » poursuivit Legolas, les bras croisés et la tête haute.

Le pirate rangea son fleuret, conscient qu'il devrait d'abord affronter William avant de vouloir en finir avec le Blond.

« Craindre ? » fit-il à travers un sourire forcé. « Je ne crains rien, mais je ne suis pas stupide. T'as aucune idée de quoi il est capable.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable non plus. » enchaîna l'elfe, d'un air de défi.

« Ah ouais ? Tu vois cette bouée rouge ? Que crois-tu que Po Tsai et ses hommes ont utilisé pour la teindre, hein ? Du sang, mon gars. Le sang de pirates qui ont eu le malheur de se mettre sur leur chemin ! Tu pourrais faire quelque chose d'aussi odieux, hein ? »

L'elfe n'ajouta rien, sans toutefois cesser de considérer le pirate avec mépris. Son silence signifiait pour Jack qu'il lui donnait raison à ce propos.

« Alors ne viens pas me dire que tes capacités sont à la hauteur de Po Tsai. »déglutit-il.

La tension était palpable et Orlando voulut y remédier.

« Bon, ok, time out ! Ça dégénère là. Legolas, ta haine envers les pirates risque de nous faire perdre un bon allié alors tu veux bien la mettre en veilleuse, hein ?

-Veiller sur quoi ?

-Tu la boucles ! Quant à toi Jack, tu connais mieux Po Tsai que nous, donc c'est toi qui es le plus apte à le déjouer. Ta ruse légendaire nous serait très utile. Et Legolas n'a pas tort sur un point ; vous êtes des pirates de même calibre selon tes propres dires, donc si un affront s'imposait, les deux camps auraient les mêmes chances de l'emporter, non ?

-Heu… Je suppose que oui…

-Alors, qu'attendez-vous Jack ? Il faut traverser. » renchérit le forgeron.

Le Capitaine fit la moue, mais céda, flatté dans le sens du poil à propos de sa ruse légendaire.

« T'as de la chance d'être un bon médiateur, Bloom. » Il se tourna vers ses hommes et hurla : « À bâbord toute ! On va vers la brèche !

-Vous ne sortez pas les canots ? demanda William.

-À quoi bon ? Le navire de Po Tsai n'est amarré nulle part. À mon avis, il a déjà envoyé des éclaireurs et ils en ont conclu que le Dragon Rouge pouvait continuer à naviguer de l'autre côté aussi. Alors, nous ferons de même. » Il s'adressa de nouveau à son équipage : « Allez charger tous les canons qui se trouvent à l'étage inférieur ! Il faut prévoir une riposte ! On ne sait jamais, Po Tsai nous attend peut-être bien sagement de l'autre côté ! »

La brèche était énorme, mais la Perle était un des navires les plus imposants de son époque et tout le monde retint son souffle au moment où la proue s'engagea dans la fissure. Le navire passa de justesse contre les parois du trou béant, comme un fil à travers le chat d'une aiguille. Ils sentirent une légère secousse en traversant de l'autre côté. Les vagues des deux mondes se reliaient ensemble au centre de la cavité et se fracassaient les unes contre les autres, entraînant le navire dans les remous.

Jack parvint à maintenir le cap malgré les secousses qui menaçaient de faire s'écraser les cloisons contre la brèche. Ils arrivèrent enfin de l'autre côté et les turbulences cessèrent. L'eau n'était plus d'un bleu turquoise et limpide. Dans ce monde, elle était opaque et grise. Il faisait jour aussi dans cette dimension, mais de nombreux nuages couvraient le ciel. Le vent soufflait dans une toute autre direction que dans les Caraïbes et Jack fut contraint d'affaler les voiles parce que le vent les repoussait vers la brèche.

« Nous sommes toujours sur une voie fluviale, mais pas dans l'océan. » affirma Jack. « Ce n'est pas la mer non plus ; les vagues seraient beaucoup plus violentes avec ce vent si c'était le cas. Nous sommes dans un fleuve. En tout cas, la terre ferme est au Sud. » analysa-t-il rien qu'en reniflant l'air et en regardant le ciel.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du Tatsu Akai dans les parages ni d'aucun autre navire non plus. La terre ferme était proche, selon Jack, mais pas encore visible de leur position.

« Je me demande dans quelle réalité nous sommes. » questionna William.

« Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de toucher terre. Cap au Sud ! » ordonna Jack.

Une heure plus tard, Marty hurla depuis la vigie : « Terre en vue !

-Que vois-tu d'intéressant ?

-Des plaines, des maisonnées, mais pas de navire, Capitaine !

-Des maisonnées ? À quoi ressemble ces maisons, Marty ?

-Nous sommes encore trop loin ! Je vois pas bien !

-Vous permettez ? »

Legolas avait grimpé les câbles jusqu'à la vigie aussi silencieux et furtif qu'il pouvait se montrer et était apparu derrière le nain qui sursauta et manqua tomber de son poste d'observation. L'elfe lui fit un sourire sournois et porta son regard sur la terre qu'ils approchaient.

« Des routes serpentent sur la plaine et elles mènent vers une ville ! » décrivit-il aux autres sur le pont. « Elbereth ! Nous sommes dans votre monde, Orlando !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Des carrioles de fer !

-Des voitures ? Mince, on est de retour dans ma réalité. »

L'acteur se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

« Le compas disait vrai. Puisque Sydney est notre destination à atteindre, en trouvant une brèche qui mène à mon monde on peut maintenant se rendre là-bas plus facilement. Qui sait, le compas nous a peut-être menés carrément à Sydney ; c'est une ville côtière. Tu avais raison Jack; on aurait perdu notre temps en traversant le passage de Port-Royal qui mène à la Terre du Milieu. »

Le capitaine se frotta les ongles sur sa chemise d'un geste désinvolte.

« J'ai _toujours_ raison, moussaillon. »

Legolas poursuivit ses observations et continua de décrire tout ce qu'il voyait.

« Je vois une sorte de grand panneau à l'entrée de la ville ! Il est écrit quelque chose…mmh… » Legolas dut plisser les yeux, car même la vue perçante elfique ne pouvait lire aussi loin sans la moindre difficulté. « ''Wel...''... "Bur... Bourre…'' » Voilà, j'y suis: "Welcome to Canterbury ! '' »

Les yeux de Orlando devinrent ronds comme des billes et sa bouche tomba presque de sa mâchoire.

« Canterbury ?? Ma ville natale ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! On est sur le Whitstable Harbour, dans le comté de Kent ! On est chez moi ! »

_À suivre_

* * *

_On comprend mieux la signification du titre de chapitre à présent. Eh oui, le trio va même jusque chez Orlando! Enfin, disons plutôt l'endroit où il est né parce qu'il n'habite plus là depuis un bail si je ne m'abuse. En parlant de lui, la dyslexie n'est pas mon invention. Paraît qu'il est vraiment dyslexique. _

_En ce qui concerne les facultés de Legolas à endormir William, je me suis directement inspirée du livre Bilbo le Hobbit. Quand ce dernier arrive dans la Forêt Noire, il tombe endormi à cause de quelque charme magique des elfes. Je me suis dit que Legolas devait lui aussi posséder ce don…_

_Pour les pirates japonais, je rappelle que je me suis inspirée des concepteurs de POTC3. J'ai écris ce chapitre à l'époque des rumeurs et spoilers qui circulaient sur Internet à propos du troisième volet. Dead Man Chest venait à peine de sortir en salle et déjà des pseudo scripts du 3e circulaient sur certains sites. À l'époque, j'avais trouvé un site où on disait qu'il y aurait des pirates japonais dont l'un du nom de Po Tsai. J'ai donc inventé tout un équipage japonais ainsi qu'un navire asiatique pour le Capitaine Po Tsai. Mais il semble que les concepteurs du film aient décidé de changer le nom et l'origine des pirates de l'orient. En effet, comme vous le savez sans doute, ce sont des pirates chinois finalement et Po Tsai fut remplacé par Sao Feng. Dire que je détiens toutes ces informations alors que je n'ai même pas vu le troisième film encore… Si si, je vous jure! Tout le monde me dit de courir le voir, mais j'attends que la Fusion soit complètement publiée parce que j'ai peur de me laisser influencer dans mon écriture. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai conservé l'idée de départ inachevée des concepteurs de POTC3 à propos de Po Tsai. Quoique, peut-on dire que Po Tsai est le fruit de leur imagination? Ce pirate a réellement existé dans le passé, vous savez. Sisi. J'ai fait quelques recherches à son sujet, huhu._

_Voici maintenant les réponses aux reviewz. Il y a peut-être des gens qui ont déjà reçu une réponse en pv, mais j'ai la mémoire courte alors ça se pourrait que je me répète._

**Roselyne **: Je suis encore sous le choc d'avoir reçu une review de ta part. Grande manitou des fics! J'ai rien à dire si ce n'est merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon récit loufoque.

**DuncanHeart **: Il faut s'armer de patience quand on me lit, malheureusement. Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner une fic en cours, mais je suis extrêmement lente à poster les chapitres. Cela dit, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-là, j'espère qu'il t'aura contenté!

**Caladwen **: Toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes commentaires très chère. Ça fait chaud au cœur. Vive la LOWA!

**Yellou ou Tamara** : Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre tant attendu. Oui, je sais c'est un de ces chapitres transitionnels où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais faut ce qui faut. Merci de continuer à me lire après tout ce temps. C'est touchant. Snif.

**Gabby** : Ouah. Ben merchi! Ça fait 10 mois que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie, mais je suis toujours là! Un grand merci pour les éloges, c'est très motivant! Mon secret? Mhh, l'enthousiasme des lecteurs comme toi est un moteur pour trouver toujours plus de bonnes idées à écrire! Huhu! À bientôt!

**Frudule** : Une nouvelle fan! Bien le bonjour! Huhu. Tu sais, même moi je n'aime pas les crossover. Je trouve ça trop tiré par les cheveux. Et pourtant, j'en écris un. Je suis paradoxale, moi. Enfin… Tant mieux si tu as apprécié. Si ça peut t'encourager, il me reste tout au plus 6 chapitres à publier. C'est bientôt terminé. Hem, bon… En langage d'auteur-très-lent, bientôt terminé ça veut dire dans deux ou trois ans encore. Hihihihi. Bref, merci du soutien, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs.

**Clem **: MA JUMELLE! (grogne, mord et griffe)

**Marie-Eve** : I'M BACK! Et surveille ta boîte aux lettres. Mon cadeau de Noël très en retard (ou très en avance pour 2008) arrivera sous peu. Merci d'être toujours ma fan numero1!

**Earothien** : Sérieusement, c'était un hasard si les gobelins avaient lacéré l'abdomen de la Swann. Je voulais lui faire une blessure mortelle et j'ai pensé que l'abdomen était un bon candidat, tout bonnement. J'ai jamais fait le lien avec son état de future maman, mais tu as de l'imagination très chère! C'est très crédible, en effet. Tout à fait plausible bien que ce ne fut pas dans mes intentions d'auteur. Astucieuse, très chère! Pour l'elfique, je sais pas si je t'avais déjà répondu à ce sujet, mais j'ai tout un tas de sites sur le sindarin. Je te refilerai les liens si tu y tiens.

**Mandil Peredhel** : Merci! Ce chapitre-ci n'est pas à la hauteur côté action, mais bon, ils ne peuvent pas non plus passer leur temps à se battre sans arrêt hein. Merci encore du soutien!

**Lilylilas **: Une fidèle! Une lectrice fidèle au poste depuis … 4 ans! Ouah! Merci de suivre encore les aventures de ce trio loufoque!


	27. Le Tatsu Akai

_Eh ben, on peut dire que pour une fois j'ai tenu ma promesse ; j'ai publié la suite en un temps record ! D'ailleurs, les chapitres risquent de se succéder plus vite puisque la fin de la Fusion (ou du moins le squelette de la fin) est écrite depuis quelques années déjà._

_Chapitre dédié à Love Sparrow dont je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis plus d'un an, mais qui adorait tellement Jack…_

**Chapitre 26**

**Le Tatsu Akai**

Orlando fut au comble de l'étonnement. Il avait cru que la brèche menait directement à Sydney en Australie, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, apparemment. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant que l'Être Infâme pouvait créer des brèches aussi près de sa ville natale en Angleterre. Cela ne l'aurait pas autant inquiété s'il n'y avait pas eu dans les parages un navire de pirates japonais du 18e siècle.

« Tu viens d'ici mon gars ?

-Je suis né ici, mais y a que ma sœur qui reste dans le coin, maintenant. »

En mentionnant sa sœur, William fut soudain sombre. Il se rappelait très bien les paroles de Eyma : « _Vos points faibles sont les gens auxquels vous tenez et Il les utilisera sans pitié pour vous faire abandonner, vous anéantir._ » Le forgeron ne fut pas du tout rassuré. Ce n'était certainement pas un hasard si Po Tsai avait trouvé cette brèche. L'Être Infâme était assez perfide pour profiter du tempérament meurtrier de ce pirate et créer une brèche tout près de la position de son navire ; une façon efficace de l'attirer vers la ville où résidait sa sœur. Le même scénario allait se répéter selon Will ; Canterbury serait envahie par Po Tsai et la sœur d'Orlando subirait un sort semblable à celui d'Elizabeth.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore eu l'idée d'attaquer la ville… »

Legolas, depuis la vigie, porta son regard vers les côtes et s'écria bientôt :

« Un navire ! Je vois un navire à deux furlongs d'ici ! »

Jack se gratta le bandana, perplexe.

« Furlong ?

-L'équivalent d'un kilomètre, traduisit Orlando.

-Ah ! Et est-ce que ce navire a des voiles en éventail !?

-Oui !

-C'est bien le Tatsu Akai. » annonça-t-il à Will et Orlando. « Jetez l'ancre ! On s'arrête ici ! Il y a un avantage d'avoir un mangeur de carottes parmi nous ; il peut voir beaucoup plus loin qu'une lunette d'approche le permet, ce qui veut dire que Po Tsai ne nous a sans doute pas encore repéré de son côté. » Il redressa la tête vers l'elfe : « Que vois-tu de la ville ?!

-J'y vois l'ambiance urbaine habituelle d'une ville bien ordinaire ! Dans la mesure où on ne tient pas rigueur des carrioles de fer et autres machines tout aussi farfelues, bien entendu… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« La ville est paisible. C'est bon signe, soupira Orlando, soulagé.

-Ouais, pour le moment… » Il leva à nouveau la tête vers Legolas. « Le Tatsu Akai est amarré ou il vogue encore ?!

-Il est aussi loin de la terre ferme que nous le sommes ! L'ancre est jetée et tous les canots sont levés !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il garde son navire loin de la vue qu'on peut avoir de la rive. Il attaquera cette nuit. C'est un pirate plutôt théâtral ; la nuit procure un meilleur effet de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-Eh bien, nous aussi, nous attendrons la nuit pour profiter d'un meilleur effet de surprise. » dit Jack en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. « Bon, qui a envie de se farcir des pirates japonais sans merci, féroces, sanguinaires, dangereux, armés jusqu'aux dents et très peu enclins à respecter le code des pirates et encore moins portés à s'en faire une ligne de conduite ?! Les volontaires lèvent la main ! »

Deux seules mains se levèrent, on pouvait facilement deviner lesquelles (Legolas et William), et une troisième finit par se lever timidement pour se montrer solidaire (Orlando).

L'équipage avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas vouloir se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le Tatsu Akai était un vaisseau pirate aussi terrifiant qu'avait pu l'être la Perle Noire du temps où son équipage était damné. De loin, il apparaissait impressionnant et magnifique. Sa couleur d'un rouge vif pouvait même paraître séduisante… jusqu'à ce qu'on sache que toute la structure du vaisseau était teinte avec du sang humain… Le Tatsu Akai était gigantesque et inspirait la peur à tous les navires qu'il croisait. Sa figure de proue en forme de tête de dragon typiquement asiatique -langue sortie, yeux globuleux exorbités de la tête avec un affreux sourire démentiel- suffisait déjà à donner la chair de poule, mais c'était sans compter ses voiles cramoisie en éventail, assez hautes et imposantes pour faire de l'ombre à un navire entier. Trois rangées de sabords s'alignaient de chaque côté de la coque. Les deux premières rangées étaient munies de canons et de la dernière il en sortait de longues rames destinées à renforcer la vitesse du vaisseau en cas de vents peu favorables. De multiples gargouilles de démons orientaux ornaient les remparts et la carène était sculptée de fresques de monstres aquatiques et de têtes humaines décapitées. Ces dernières étaient probablement des représentations de chaque malheureux tué par l'équipage qui avaient ensuite contribué malgré eux à teindre le navire, une fois vidés de leur sang. Caché de tout navigateur imprudent, il se trouvait juste au-dessous de la ligne de flottaison un énorme bélier de fer, dont les bords en dents de scie dépassaient la quille d'au moins 15 mètres. Très efficace pour empaler un navire. Le pont était équipé de deux arbalètes géantes munies de cordes à grappins qui s'enfonçaient profondément dans la coque des bateaux harponnés. Des braseros brûlaient en permanence aux quatre coins du vaisseau, signes qu'une fois les navires-victimes mis à sac, on brûlait ce qu'on ne pouvait emporter.

Le Capitaine Fujiwara PoTsainami, mieux connu sous le nom de Po Tsai, était digne de la terreur qu'inspirait son navire. Doté d'un ego démesuré, il se prenait pour un véritable seigneur des mers. Costumé en noble samouraï, cela ne faisait qu'amplifier toute l'importance qu'il se donnait. Pour faire honneur au prénom de son vaisseau, son casque en fer laqué et son armure de lamelles de métal superposées rappelaient la peau écaillée d'un dragon. Son attirail à lui seul suffisait à faire fuir les pirates qui osaient l'affronter, le tout accentué d'une tête ronde à la mine renfrognée aux yeux d'amendes si étroits qu'on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait que deux fentes horizontales pour yeux. Muni du traditionnel katana, Po Tsai n'hésitait jamais à faire une démonstration du hara kiri, à l'exception près que c'était sur ses victimes qu'il s'exerçait.

Takamori et Yukimura étaient les deux bras droits de Po Tsai, ses subalternes immédiats. Outre le fait qu'ils maîtrisaient les arts martiaux, ils se montraient aussi redoutables, discrets et agiles que des ninjas. Po Tsai n'avait pas fait d'eux ses principaux hommes de mains pour rien; aucun autre pirate ne les égalait au combat. Aussi vifs qu'adroits, aussi gracieux que mortels, aussi imprévisibles qu'intuitifs, ils pouvaient venir à bout d'une armée à eux seuls. Cachés derrière leur masque ne laissant voir que leurs yeux, très peu de leurs victimes pouvaient deviner que les meilleurs guerriers de Po Tsai étaient en fait… deux femmes.

Le reste de l'équipage était tout aussi peu fréquentable et meurtrier. La particularité du Capitaine et de ses hommes était qu'aucun ne portait d'arme à feu. Un certain respect envers la tradition de leur peuple les poussait à se battre à l'ancienne. Ils croyaient qu'un guerrier n'en était pas réellement un s'il ne pouvait compter sur sa propre force pour se mesurer à un ennemi. Ils dédaignaient toutes les armes à feu qui n'étaient à leurs yeux que des substituts artificiels de puissance, peu honorables. Mais Po Tsai devait vivre avec son temps, aussi n'avait-il pas eu le choix de posséder au moins des canons sur son navire pour se garantir une certaine sécurité bien que son bélier et ses harpons géants faisaient bien souvent tout le travail avant que la nécessité d'utiliser les canons ne s'impose.

Or, donc, tout l'équipage du Tatsu Akai attendait que le soleil se couche pour faire une entrée remarquée au Whistable Harbour, le port de la ville côtière qu'était Canterbury. Po Tsai ne s'était pas posé de questions sur la brèche dans la mer. La seule chose qui le préoccupait c'était de trouver toujours plus de gens à terroriser et de piller tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son passage.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, un gros mousse bedonnant -rien dans la tête, mais fort comme trois hommes- entreprit de faire descendre tous les canots à l'eau ; Po Tsai avait l'intention de faire une irruption surprise. Tirer des coups de canons pour mettre la population en alerte n'était pas son genre. Il préférait de loin attaquer en douce. Tuer les gens dans leur sommeil ou à tout autre moment où on s'en attend le moins lui procurait plus entière satisfaction. Po Tsai était de ces pirates qui aimaient poignarder dans le dos. Il n'avait aucune éthique et la plupart du temps ses victimes étaient mortes bien avant de savoir ce qui se passait. Mais au moment de faire descendre le premier canot, le gros mousse bedonnant fut attiré par quelque chose qui flottait à la surface de l'eau.

« Taisa ! Taisa Po Tsai ! Il y a une barque dans le fleuve ! »

De son pas claudiquant, Po Tsai s'approcha des remparts et jeta un œil par-dessus bord. Il vit effectivement une barque à la dérive et les vagues la menaient tranquillement vers le Dragon Rouge. Elle finit par se cogner contre la coque et la secousse produisit un son métallique que tous les pirates du monde connaissaient et chérissaient ; le tintement d'un lourd butin qui s'entrechoque.

Le regard avide, Po Tsai inspecta davantage la barque au pied du navire. Il vit une butte d'or, de diamants et de rubis empilés dans un coin de la structure. Sous les reflets d'un des braseros qui brûlaient, les pirates curieux penchés par-dessus bord poussèrent une exclamation d'extase et d'envie en se léchant les babines.

« Quel idiot aurait laissé une barque remplie d'or dériver comme ça ? s'exclama l'un d'eux.

-On la remonte à bord Taisa ?

-Et si c'était un piège ?

-C'est peut-être une illusion ? Un mirage ?

-Remontez-la et inspectez-la. » ordonna Po Tsai d'un ton impérieux.

La barque fut hissée sur le pont et on fouilla jusqu'au cœur du butin pour s'assurer qu'elle ne cachait rien d'autre que de l'or et des bijoux. On étudia les contours, les parois extérieures et on n'y trouva rien de louche. Mais lorsqu'ils voulurent inspecter le fond de la barque du côté où il n'y avait pas d'or, ils eurent la surprise de leur vie.

Trois silhouettes surgirent de la barque, qui était pourtant vide de toute présence, et se jetèrent sur l'équipage. Legolas avait caché ses alter ego et lui-même sous sa cape et tous trois, recroquevillés dans un coin de l'embarcation, avaient attendu que Po Tsai morde à l'hameçon et la monte à bord. L'effet de surprise fut instantané. Avant que Po Tsai ne comprenne la situation, trois de ses matelots avaient déjà été assommés et jetés dans le fleuve. Le trio avait bondi si rapidement de sa cachette qu'aucun pirate ne put s'apercevoir à temps que des barils d'explosifs étaient également entreposés dans le fond du canot et Legolas avait bien pris soin de laisser sa cape par-dessus l'attirail avant de s'engager au combat.

Le plan établi était relativement simple ; s'arranger pour que le canot rempli d'explosifs se retrouve à bord et le faire sauter. Pour y mettre le feu, il fallait que quelqu'un soit sur les lieux et les trois alter ego furent les seuls candidats à se proposer pour faire la sale besogne (l'équipage de la Perle Noire venait de sacrifier à contre cœur une partie du butin de Port-Royal pour piéger Po Tsai, ils avaient donc estimé avoir fait entièrement leur part dans ce plan). Le trio ne pouvait évidemment pas traîner de feu sur eux, les risques de faire exploser la barque lors de sa dérive étaient trop grands. Alors, il fallait attendre sagement d'être hissés sur le pont pour s'emparer du brasero le plus proche, le jeter dans le canot, puis sauter à l'eau pour fuir l'explosion du navire. Les explosifs étant cachés sous la cape, l'équipage ne pourrait jamais anticiper le coup. Rien de plus facile en théorie, mais il en était autrement pour la pratique.

L'effet de surprise s'estompa et le Capitaine Po Tsai toisa de loin les trois assaillants. Quel genre de pirates ils étaient pour s'en prendre au Tatsu Akai ? Étaient-ils à ce point ignorants et idiots pour oser croire qu'ils pourraient venir à bout de ses hommes ? Po Tsai aurait pu les faire éliminer rapidement, mais sa curiosité piquée à vif le retint. Il voulait savoir à quel type de pirate il avait à faire. Il ordonna donc qu'on ne les supprime pas. Il envoya plutôt ses deux meilleurs guerriers tester le potentiel de l'ennemi…

Takamori et Yukimura apparurent et s'inclinèrent gravement devant le trio ; saluer l'ennemi avant de s'engager au combat avec lui était une tradition au Japon. Aussitôt, elles fondirent sur eux. Legolas et William prirent les devants. Orlando étant le moins habile au combat, c'était à lui qu'on avait confié la tâche de s'emparer d'un brasero pendant que les deux autres assureraient ses arrières.

Takamori était sournoise et elle se déplaçait aussi furtivement qu'un félin. Elle prit pour cible Legolas et ce dernier eut l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui lorsque Taka dégaina deux éventails en guise d'armes. Elle s'éventa un instant d'un air désinvolte, en battant les cils de ses longues paupières étroites. Puis, elle fonça sur Legolas. Il l'aurait sans doute trouvé inoffensive s'il n'avait appris aux dépends d'une déchirure à sa manche de tunique que l'extrémité des éventails ouverts était aussi coupant et tranchant qu'une fine lame. L'elfe sortit alors à son tour ses longs couteaux blancs et un duel féroce s'engagea sur le pont. Éventails et dagues s'entrechoquèrent et firent des étincelles à travers un ballet guerrier où l'agilité elfique rivalisait avec l'adresse ninja. Legolas avait un adversaire à sa taille ; souple, impulsif, rapide et léger.

Quant à William, il ne tarda pas à se faire assaillir par Yukimura. Celle-ci possédait deux saïs, ces couteaux semblables à des tridents miniatures. William dut admettre que sa rivale lui donnait du fil à retordre. Elle attaquait sans relâche, enchaînant autant les coups de lames que les coups de pied, avec une fougue à laquelle il n'était guère accoutumé. Il devait sans cesse reculer tant son adversaire faisait preuve de rapidité et jamais il n'avait l'occasion de passer à l'offensive. Il fut poussé jusque sur le toit de la cabine du capitaine. Un coup d'estoc raté lui permit cependant d'entremêler sa lame d'épée entre deux piques d'un des petits tridents. Will tira la situation à son avantage et fit un rapide mouvement d'épée à la verticale. Yuki fut déstabilisée et son saï fut projeté en hauteur, puis s'enfonça dans le nid de pie du navire. Même avec une arme en moins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre l'attaque et Will fut bientôt contraint de faire un bond arrière pour éviter une savate. Il se trouvait cependant trop près de la bordure du toit et chuta sur une rangée de charniers attachés au pied de la cabine. Il reprit son équilibre sur la surface des tonneaux, de peine et de misère. Yuki en profita pour se jeter docilement sur le pont, puis trancha les cordes qui retenaient les tonneaux en place. Will tomba et s'enchevêtra dans les barils. Dans sa chute, sa hachette lui glissa des mains et disparut dans le fleuve. Le match Yukimura-William était à égalité maintenant ; chacun avait perdu une arme.

Legolas et Taka se trouvaient à présent sur la bôme de la grande vergue. La lutte fut d'autant plus difficile, car la poutre en question n'avait même pas un mètre de largeur et, contrairement aux navires occidentaux, la longue pièce de bois était fixée de façon oblique au mât. Leurs sens de l'équilibre étaient donc mis à rude épreuve.

Obligée de faire un saut culbuté arrière pour éviter un coup de dague mortelle, Taka atterrit un peu plus loin de Legolas. Elle fut assez éloignée, d'ailleurs, pour permettre à ce dernier d'utiliser son arme de portée. Éventails brandis en l'air, Taka s'apprêta à relancer une attaque, mais Legolas décocha une flèche juste à temps pour empaler l'ossature des deux armes. Le tir fut si sec et rapide que les éventails furent arrachés à la pirate sans qu'elle ne puisse prévoir le coup. La flèche termina sa trajectoire à l'autre bout du vaisseau, plantée dans le mât de misaine et ornée de deux éventails.

Depuis le gaillard d'arrière, Po Tsai observait en hauteur ce qui se passait sur le pont inférieur. Il mesurait tout le potentiel de ses assaillants, amusé par leur hardiesse. Il dût avouer que ces ennemis-là étaient tenaces et habiles. Po Tsai n'avait aucune éthique, mais il savait reconnaître de bons guerriers lorsqu'ils en croisaient. Du moins, c'était le cas pour Legolas et William. En ce qui concernait Orlando, Po Tsai le trouva plutôt maladroit…

Ce dernier, couvert par ses alliés, s'était rué vers le garde-fou d'où un brasero brûlait, mais il fut arrêté par un matelot à l'air revêche. Dans son œil –l'autre était couvert d'un œilleton- brillait une lueur de folie. Il montra son poing et Orlando remarqua que, entre ses jointures, il tenait de petits disques dentelés et tranchants. À bien le regarder, le matelot était harnaché de la tête aux pieds de disques dentelés, prêts à être dégainés.

« Génial, des minis frisbees mortels ! » ironisa Orlando.

Paniqué, il évita un premier jet de disques qui s'enfonça sur une passerelle, puis un autre qui tomba carrément à la mer alors que Orlando s'emparait du brasero. Il s'en servit ensuite pour intimider le matelot, mais ce dernier se pencha et lui fit un croche-pied. L'acteur se retrouva sur le dos. Avec un sourire dément, le matelot saisit d'autres disques entre toutes ses jointures. Po Tsai, toujours amusé, ordonna un truc en japonais et le matelot eut un air très désappointé. Il expédia tout de même sur Orlando tous ses disques et l'acteur se retrouva cloué au sol. Aucun des disques ne le toucha par contre. Le matelot avait fait en sorte qu'ils s'enfoncent aux extrémités de ses vêtements. Orlando poussa un soupir de soulagement bien qu'il fut maintenant cloué au pont. Il comprit alors que Po Tsai avait ordonné de ne pas le tuer… du moins pas toute suite. En effet, quand cette mascarade serait terminée, le Capitaine avait l'intention d'interroger ses assaillants sur ce qui les avait conduits à se jeter bêtement dans la gueule du loup ainsi. Ce ne serait qu'après qu'il les ferait supprimer.

Orlando ne pouvait plus bouger, mais il avait toujours dans sa main le brasero. Lors de sa chute, Will s'était retrouvé tout près de la barque alors l'acteur déchira la manche de son t-shirt cloué au pont et lança le brasero à William.

Po Tsai jugea que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il envoya d'autres pirates aider Takamori et Yukimura à maîtriser Legolas et William.

Legolas défia quelques autres pirates et tenta de libérer Orlando de sa mauvaise posture. Harcelé par Taka qui avait fini par récupérer ses éventails, l'elfe ne put atteindre son alter ego. William tenait toujours bon face aux quelques pirates qui vinrent prêter main forte à Yuki. Il dut se servir de la grande torche comme arme offensive contre le gros mousse bedonnant, éviter plusieurs coups de saï, mais il se montrait résistant. Peu importe les coups assenés, il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais s'éloigner de la barque explosive. Entre deux attaques, il regarda subrepticement du côté de ses compagnons et attendit qu'ils fussent enfin disposés à se jeter à l'eau pour agir.

Voyant que Legolas éprouvait des difficultés, Orlando lui hurla en sindarin pour ne pas se faire comprendre des pirates :

« _Laisse tomber ! Va te jeter à l'eau !_ »

Legolas avait bien saisi, mais il fit la sourde oreille. Il était hors de question de laisser Orlando en arrière. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de succès avec l'elfe, s'adressa ensuite au forgeron : « Will, vas-y ! Fais-le ! » Tout comme Legolas, le forgeron continua de se battre sans se préoccuper de Orlando. « T'es dur de la feuille, ma parole ?! VAS-Y ! »

Tête de mule, William avait décidé de s'éloigner de la barque pour aider Legolas qui peinait face à une dizaine de pirates, mais lui-même était cerné et ne parvint pas à percer le cercle d'assaillants qui le harcelait.

Orlando hurla de nouveau.

« FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! »

Tous deux étaient cernés de toute part. Il fallait que William se décide à agir où sinon il perdrait bientôt l'occasion de faire exploser la barque. Il jeta un œil à Legolas. Lui-même lui fit un regard entendu ; ils songeaient tous deux à la même chose. William hocha la tête pour confirmer leur entente muette, puis, sans plus tarder, il lança le brasero vers la barque. Mais ni lui ni Legolas ne se jetèrent à l'eau.

Orlando avait compris l'idée de ses alter ego. Ils préféraient mourir avec lui que de l'abandonner.

« IMBÉCILES ! »

Toutefois, le brasero n'atteignit pas la barque. Elle tomba plutôt entre les mains de… Jack.

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow avait surgi de nulle part, trempé jusqu'aux os. L'équipage du Tatsu Akai était si occupé à mener la vie dure au trio qu'aucun n'avait remarqué son entrée.

« Popo ! Vieille branche ! »

Po Tsai tressaillit en entendant cette voix claironnante et arrogante.

« Toi ?! »

Les hommes de Po Tsai cessèrent de se battre, titillés à la fois par cette arrivée impromptue et par le ton colérique de leur capitaine qui s'était montré jusqu'ici inébranlable. Jack faisait tourner le brasero comme un bâton de majorette, toujours ce sourire suffisant aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment que le trio remarqua enfin leur curieux allié. Ahuri, Will jeta un regard par-dessus bord. Il ne vit aucune trace de la Perle Noire dans les environs. Jack semblait bel et bien seul. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'autres barques amarrées à la coque du Dragon Rouge. Il n'avait quand-même pas nagé tous ces kilomètres ?

« TOI !? » répéta Po Tsai qui, de toute évidence, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

L'équipage voulut saisir Jack à son tour, mais un ordre japonais les en empêcha. Po Tsai sauta sur le pont inférieur et se dirigea droit sur lui. Apparemment, il avait deux mots à dire avant d'achever le nouveau visiteur.

« Quoi ? Tu préfères que je dise vieux bonsaï ? » demanda Jack en tout innocence. Il remit bien sagement le brasero à sa place, sur le support du garde-fou et Po Tsai dégaina son katana.

« C'est toi qui es derrière cette stupide attaque suicidaire ? »

Leur attitude l'un envers l'autre laissait deviner que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se croisaient tous les deux.

« Je dirais plutôt une attaque téméraire et audacieuse ! » rectifia-t-il de son plus beau sourire charmeur en tirant son fleuret de son fourreau.

Po Tsai hurla un cri guerrier et s'engagea au combat contre Jack. Sa seule présence l'avait suffisamment irrité pour qu'il se mêle de façon concrète à l'assaut. Le cri du Capitaine fut un signal à son équipage de reprendre le combat contre le trio.

Orlando, William et Legolas ne s'attendaient pas du tout à son arrivée, mais ils eurent une nouvelle lueur d'espoir et redoublèrent d'ardeur. L'attention ayant été maintenue sur Jack quelques longues secondes, Legolas put prendre une flèche dans son carquois et viser les câbles d'un mât qui retenaient la grand-voile. Cette dernière s'affaissa et tomba sur une partie de l'équipage qui l'agressait. Prisonniers sous la large toile, l'elfe put entendre des cris étouffés et il vit des bosses bouger sous le tissu. Ensuite, il entreprit enfin de libérer Orlando des dizaines de disques dentelées qui le clouaient au sol.

De son fleuret, Jack se battait avec désinvolture et frivolité, chaque coup assené semblait une vraie partie de plaisir, un jeu d'enfant même. Dans un habile jeu de pieds, il rejoignit William sur son propre terrain de combat.

« Tiens, gamin. Je crois que ceci t'appartient! »

D'une main il décrivait de brillantes figures d'épées pour maintenir Po Tsai à distance tandis que de l'autre il tendait à William sa hachette perdue quelques instants plus tôt dans le fleuve. Will ne prit même pas la peine de se demander comment Jack avait pu trouver son arme qui avait coulé au fond de l'eau et poursuivit son propre combat.

Po Tsai avait ordonné que les canons soient chargés et qu'ils tirent dans toutes les directions possibles.

« Tu perds ton temps, Popo! Mon navire est à des kilomètres d'ici! »

D'un coup d'éventail, Takamori déchira la toile qui la recouvrait et libéra de ce fait ses coéquipiers. Legolas et Orlando étaient cependant déjà tout près du garde-fou, disposés à sauter. Jack avait récupéré le brasero et il attendit que William se soit débarrassé de Yukimura d'un ricochet qui l'assomma, puis sauta sur un rempart. Il fit une révérence grotesque à Po Tsai qui ne pouvait plus l'atteindre (et Jack remercia secrètement sa lourde armure de limiter ses mouvements) et, une main accrochée à un mousqueton pour garantir son équilibre et l'autre prête à lancer le brasero dans la barque, il s'adressa à l'entièreté de l'équipage.

« Vous vous souviendrez de cette soirée comme étant celle où vous avez failli capturer le fameux CapARRGH! »

Po Tsai avait sorti de sa ceinture un long fouet et le fit claquer vers Jack d'un geste rageur. Il s'enroula autour de son pied et Po Tsai le tira vers lui. Jack perdit l'équilibre, s'écrasa sur le pont et le brasero tomba à la mer. Titubant, le pirate se releva un peu sonné. Il se retrouva avec une pointe de katana sur le cœur, prêt à faire le hara-kiri. Un large sourire de triomphe ornait l'affreux visage de Po Tsai.

« Pris au piège. »

Jack leva ses mains en évidence, mais rendit tout de même son sourire à Po Tsai. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si le trio allait le sortir de là, mais ils étaient tous les trois aussi mal barrés que lui. Orlando et Legolas ne s'étaient pas méfié des harpons-arbalétriers et deux pirates les avaient fait pivoter dans leur direction. Tenus en joue depuis deux directions opposées, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix de baisser les armes. Quant à William, la façon dont on l'avait maîtrisé était encore plus honteuse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter par-dessus bord, Yuki –ayant repris ses esprits- avait planté son saï dans le garde-fou, embrochant au passage le bout de la cape du forgeron. Ce dernier était dans son élan pour courir et il fut stoppé d'un coup sec, puis s'étrangla violemment. Avant que le bout de sa cape finisse par se déchirer, le gros mousse bedonnant avait déjà brandi la pointe de son arme sur son front. William fut alors forcé de renoncer à toute riposte.

Quand Po Tsai fut certain que tous ses assaillants étaient cernés, il rangea son katana et commença à tourner autour de Jack en le jaugeant du regard.

« Popo ! Mon po-pote ! Konichuwa ! » fit-il d'un ton joyeux.

« Jack…Mmmh…

-Ca-pi-taine Jack Sparrow ! »

Sans se préoccuper de sa rectification, il continua à tourner autour tel un rapace. Il le détailla de la tête au pied comme pour évaluer la valeur de sa capture.

« Le Corbeau des Caraïbes, hein ? Le pirate qui a envahi le port de Nassau sans tirer le moindre coup de feu? Le pirate qui a trouvé le Trésor Maudit de Cortes ? »

Flatté, Jack répondit sans équivoque.

« En chair et en os !

-Le pirate à qui on a piqué son navire pendant dix ans ? »

Son sourire fier s'effaça aussitôt.

« Hem… Cette partie de mon histoire, c'était pas nécessaire de la mentionner… »

Po Tsai s'immobilisa devant lui et s'approcha à deux centimètres de son visage.

« Tu m'as échappé une fois au Japon, mais là je te tiens. »

Orlando, tenus par les bras, eut alors une idée en tête. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant que leur plan était à l'eau.

« POURPARL -CHMHHHH ! »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase ; le gros mousse bedonnant le bâillonna aussitôt.

« Héhé. Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu. » fit le Capitaine à travers un rictus sournois où ses dents pourries étaient parfaitement visibles. « Et toi je fais de l'origami avec ta langue si tu oses prononcer ce mot. » finit-il à l'adresse de Jack.

« Très bien. Je ne le dirai pas ! »

Po Tsai l'étudia encore un peu d'un œil dédaigneux.

« Je suppose qu'Uramichi t'intéresse aussi Sparrow, mais il est à moi ! »

Les quatre prisonniers affichèrent une mine confuse, mais finirent par se douter que « uramichi » était l'interprétation japonaise du mot « brèche ».

« Tu as franchi la Marque. Tu n'es qu'un pirate d'eau douce hardi. »

Po Tsai tira son katana et s'apprêta à abattre Jack.

« Oui, biensûr, tue moi, mon cher Po Tsai. Ce sera tant pis pour toi…

-Comment ça, tant pis ?

-Pff, garde le ton michimichi si ça t'amuse. Et pendant que tu vas piller une ville complètement banale, d'autres pirates vont trouver des Uramachin et ils risquent de découvrir pas mal plus qu'une ville sans intérêt de l'autre côté de ces passages. » dit-il en donnant un coup de tête pour désigner Canterbury loin au large.

Le trio s'échangea un regard intrigué. Où est-ce que Jack voulait en venir ?

« Que me chantes-tu là ?

-Cette brèche est sans importance. Il y en a d'autres.

-Ça je sais. C'est le deuxième que je croise. »

Le trio s'efforça de ne pas montrer la légère inquiétude qui les envahissait ; Po Tsai avait déjà traversé d'autres brèches, ce qui était loin de les rassurer.

« De l'autre côté de la première _brèche _-comme tu le dis- que nous avons trouvé, on a abouti dans un Port. Curieusement, il y avait des gens qui ressemblaient à ce blondinet. » dit-il en examinant les oreilles pointues de Legolas.

Legolas fut soudain alarmé.

Po Tsai avait vu d'autres elfes ! Il s'était donc retrouvé en Terre du Milieu et il n'y avait qu'un Port où il était possible de rencontrer des elfes.

« Les Havres Gris ! » s'exclama Legolas, qui n'avait pu réprimer sa consternation.

« On a aussi croisé un drôle de petit bonhomme… Roux, barbu, costaud… » poursuivit Po Tsai sans se soucier de l'état de plus en plus déconcerté de l'elfe.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit bonhomme roux barbu qui pouvait se trouver dans les parages des Havres Gris.

« Gimli… » souffla-t-il, inquiet.

« À voir ta tête, ce port ne t'indiffère pas, hein ? » Avec un rire cruel, le capitaine ajouta : « Enfin, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là-bas. On a fait un raid et on est retourné de l'autre côté de la brèche.

-Un raid ? questionna Legolas.

-Massacré tout le monde quoi. » répondit-il tout bonnement, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal.

Orlando, qui était le seul à bien connaître les liens qui unissaient son alter ego à Gimli, pensa aussitôt que Legolas allait péter les plombs. Il était toujours bâillonné, mais guetta sa réaction, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser submerger par la colère et le désir de vengeance. Des plans pour énerver encore plus l'ennemi ! Quoique, un Legolas gonflé à bloc pouvait peut-être massacrer à lui seul tout l'équipage du Dragon Rouge ?

Finalement, William avait peut-être eu tort sur les intentions de l'Être Infâme. Il ne visait peut-être pas la sœur d'Orlando. C'était Gimli qu'il avait dans sa ligne de mire et la brèche sur le Whitstable Harbour ne servait qu'à faire savoir à Legolas ce qui était arrivé à son vieux compagnon d'arme. Will vit que l'elfe se tenait immobile, fixant le vide. Il ne savait pas si c'était une prémisse à une explosion de colère et de rage, mais il murmura à son oreille :

« ''_Tout ce qui a été perdu sera retrouvé_.'' C'est ce que Eyma m'a dit et c'est ce qui me fait tenir le coup. Alors, faites de même. »

Legolas n'ajouta rien. Il luttait contre lui-même pour rester calme.

Jack ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait entre le trio, mais n'y prêta pas davantage attention.

« T'as pas de chance Po Tsai. C'est le deuxième passage que tu trouves et y a toujours rien d'intéressant à s'approprier. Ici, y a rien, mon vieux. Pas de butin, pas d'or, pas d'objets de valeur, pas de gens importants à kidnapper pour obtenir une rançon… Crois-moi, il y a d'autres passages qui valent vraiment le coup.

-Ah vraiment ? Pourquoi t'es là si ce Uramichi n'a aucune valeur, hein?

-Ben… Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait passer dire un petit bonjour et boire une tasse de saké ! J'ai même apporté un cadeau en gage de bonne foi ! » dit-il en montrant du menton la barque remplie d'or. »

L'humour de Jack ne plaisait pas à Po Tsai. Il savait qu'il inventait n'importe quoi pour retarder sa condamnation.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Et Sayonara ! » fit-il, katana levé au ciel, prêt à frapper.

« Tu vas le regretter.

-J'en doute !

-Je ne mentais pas à propos des autres brèches, Po Tsai. Elles existent.

-Je les trouverai, crains pas.

-T'auras besoin de moi si tu veux devancer les autres pirates de peloton. Réfléchis, tu pourrais trouver des passages qui mènent directement à des trésors inestimables. Plus besoin de chercher au hasard et de risquer d'aboutir à des endroits sans importance comme ce Port d'Havres Gris et cette ville où nous sommes en ce moment. »

Le trio était de plus en plus perplexe. Ils avaient d'abord songé que Jack tentait de gagner du temps, mais il était évident à présent qu'il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Mais laquelle ?

N'étant pas les seuls à être intrigués par ses affirmations, Po Tsai baissa son arme.

« En quoi tu pourrais m'aider à les trouver et surtout, pourquoi le ferais-tu ?

-Je dispose d'un petit outil très utile capable d'indiquer la position des brèches les plus proches. Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Parce que je me suis toujours dis que l'on pourrait former un duo infernal, craint de tous les océans, si nous unissions la Perle Noire au Dragon Rouge ! »

Nul doute que Jack parlait de son mystérieux compas.

Il voulait donc s'allier à Po Tsai pour éviter une mort certaine ? Est-ce que la survie du trio faisait aussi parti de son plan ou c'était du chacun pour soi ? La deuxième option semblait plus probable de la part d'un pirate…

Po Tsai eut un sourire malveillant et une lueur d'intérêt brilla soudain dans son regard.

« Et…Où est ce fameux outil, honorable potentiel associé ?

-Sur mon navire.

-Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais te laisser aller le chercher seul, hein ? On va t'accompagner.

-Je ferais pas ça à ta place.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que si tes hommes et toi prenez les canots et m'accompagnez sur la Perle, ton navire sera sans défense.

-Nous ne prendrons aucun canot cher Jack. Nous amarrerons ton navire, dit-il en pointant ses harpons-arbalétriers géants.

-Tu n'as pas le temps de lever l'ancre pour amarrer la Perle, mon vieux. Encore moins de l'harponner. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Ou plutôt si ; il savait exactement ce qu'il disait. Jack leva les yeux au ciel et une expression d'ample satisfaction orna son visage. Titillés, Po Tsai, ses hommes et le trio regardèrent à leur tour vers le ciel. Un grand oiseau multicolore était perché sur un câble. Le trio reconnut le perroquet de Monsieur Cotton, mais seuls William et Orlando comprirent que l'oiseau était là pour montrer que la Perle Noire se trouvait dans les parages.

Le volatile décolla de son perchoir et, en le suivant des yeux, Po Tsai constata qu'il se dirigeait vers un grand navire aux voiles noires. La Perle était arrivée à leur hauteur, bouches de canons ouvertes. Elle voguait parallèlement au Tatsu Akai, mais trop loin pour se faire harponner.

« Mes hommes auront tout le temps de charger les canons et de faire couler le Dragon Rouge avant même que vous ayez pu atteindre la Perle. »

Aux yeux de Po Tsai, le Dragon Rouge était aussi précieux et inestimable que la Perle pour Jack. C'était l'une des seules faiblesses qu'avait un Capitaine pirate (mis à part le rhum). Il n'était pas question de compromettre l'état de son petit bijou de navire.

« Très bien, Sparrow. Comme tu voudras. Nous prendrons les canots et nous irons ensemble chercher cet outil. Je te supprimerai si tes hommes osent tirer sur le Tatsu Akai.

-Pff, crois-tu vraiment que ça les arrêterait ? Ils rêvent de se débarrasser de moi, ces mécréants. »

Po Tsai ne se laissa pas prendre au dépourvu. Ses harpons et son bélier n'étaient peut-être efficaces que sur une cible rapprochée, mais il avait lui aussi des canons à sa disposition.

« Dans ce cas, je laisserai la moitié de mon équipage ici et ils tiendront eux aussi les canons prêts si jamais toi et ton équipage tentiez de me déjouer.

-Rien ne sera à ton avantage encore une fois. Tu seras en position d'infériorité si tu viens sur la Perle avec la moitié de tes hommes. Et si tes canonniers font couler la Perle, mon compas sera perdu au fond de ce fleuve, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

-Garde moi en garantie ici et laisse les trois gamins aller chercher le compas.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils s'en tiendront pas au code ; te laisser en arrière et mettre les voiles ?

-Parce qu'eux ce sont pas des pirates. Ce sont d'humbles et héroïques voyageurs qui n'accepteraient jamais d'abandonner un camarade, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il toisa le trio et chercha à obtenir leur approbation. Orlando, William et Legolas se consultèrent silencieusement, chacun espérait qu'un des deux autres avait compris le plan de Jack, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils nageaient tous les trois dans le mystère.

Po Tsai examina un moment les trois « humbles et héroïques voyageurs » et fut bien contraint d'avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout l'allure de pirates. Et lors de la bataille, il avait pu remarquer qu'aucun ne luttait pour son propre compte. Chacun s'était soucié que les deux autres s'en sortent indemnes, ce qui ne correspondait absolument pas au comportement typique d'un pirate.

« Très bien, entendu. Libérez ces trois jeunes gens. »

Orlando, Legolas et William furent relâchés.

« Remettez le canot à l'eau et montez à bord. » leur ordonna-t-il en pointant la barque remplie d'or.

« Non ! » fit Jack, soudainement affolé, mais il reprit d'une voix plus passive : « Hem…Je veux dire, non, cher futur associé. Cet or est un gage de ma bonne foi, je te rappelle. »

Po Tsai soupira.

« Comme tu veux. »

Il fit descendre une de ses propre barque et bientôt le trio se retrouva à bord. Po Tsai avait poussé Jack près du garde-fou et, lame sur sa gorge, il dit au trio :

« Dépêchez-vous de revenir avec le compas sinon je lui tranche la tête ! »

Ils hésitèrent un moment, confus, mais Jack sembla imperceptiblement les encourager à obéir et ils finirent par prendre les rames et se diriger vers la Perle Noire.

« À quoi ça rime tout ça ? » s'exclama Orlando, une fois assez loin pour ne pas être entendu du Tatsu Akai. « On va quand-même pas lui apporter le compas ?

-Je ne suis même pas certain que Gibbs et les autres accepteraient de nous le donner.

-Jack oserait quand-même pas s'allier pour de vrai à Po Tsai, hein ?

-Personne ne peut prévoir ce que Jack ferait ou ne ferait pas. Il faut s'attendre à tout…

-Mais s'il lui livre le compas, il va semer la pagaille dans nos trois dimensions !

-Je le sais bien, monsieur Bloom. »

Legolas ramait de son côté, toujours silencieux.

« Hey, Po Tsai dit qu'il a massacré tout le monde aux Havres, mais les pirates aiment bien enjoliver leurs histoires de pillage. Peut-être qu'il a exagéré les faits… » tenta Orlando pour le rassurer bien que lui-même n'était pas convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

L'elfe n'ajouta rien, le regard perdu au loin. On aurait pu croire que le raid aux Havres gris l'ébranlait encore, mais il observait plutôt ce qui se passait sur le Tatsu Akai.

« Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de la couardise de votre étrange ami, seigneur William, dit-il subitement.

-Heu… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Orlando venait d'enlever les mots de le bouche de Will.

Legolas ne donna pas d'explication. Il baissa tristement la tête et eut l'air profondément navré.

Les deux autres finirent par comprendre son attitude, car, à ce moment, une gigantesque explosion venant du Tatsu Akai se fit entendre. Comme un volcan en irruption, d'immenses flammes et de gigantesques panaches de fumée éclatèrent du navire. Abasourdis, le trio fut aveuglé par la lumière rougeâtre qui jaillissait de la structure.

« JAAAAACK ! » s'écria William en se mettant carrément debout dans le canot, le visage effaré.

L'explosion redoubla alors d'ardeur et le cri de William fut complètement enterré par la pétarade. Les flammes avaient atteint le gréement d'explosifs que Po Tsai détenait lui-même à la cale -tout bon pirate possédait une quantité faramineuse de munitions- et cette fois le navire entier éclata en morceaux. L'onde de choc secoua même la barque du trio et Will tomba à la renverse au fond de l'embarcation. L'explosion fut si forte et violente que des débris du vaisseau retombèrent tout près de leur position. La carcasse du navire en flammes s'enfonça aussitôt dans l'eau et disparut de la surface.

Orlando, Will et Legolas dévisagèrent le fleuve au loin où de multiples débris flottaient à la dérive, encore fumants. Outre les légères vagues qui ballottaient le canot, un silence funeste régna autour du trio.

Will fit alors volte face et considéra Legolas avec impatience. Il savait que l'elfe avait vu agir Jack à bord du navire.

« Il a sauté à l'eau avant que tout explose, n'est-ce pas ? » espéra-t-il.

Legolas fuit le regard de son alter ego et contempla le fleuve avec dépit. Will comprit que Jack était resté sur le navire.

« Le Dragon Rouge est au fond de l'eau et tous ceux qui étaient à bord aussi. Justice est faite pour les disciples de Cirdan et mon compagnon Gimli… » murmura Legolas.

William reprit sa rame et tendit l'autre à Legolas.

« Allons jeter un œil…

-Maître Turner, je doute que…

-ALLONS-Z'Y, VOUS DIS-JE ! »

L'elfe prit la rame, mais laissa échapper un léger soupir. William pagaya avec rage et Legolas eut du mal à suivre son rythme presque déchaîné. Une fois arrivés à l'endroit exact où le Tatsu Akai se trouvait, Will commença à crier.

« Jack ! Répondez ! JAAACK ! »

Il n'obtint évidemment aucune réponse.

Les quelques débris flottants encore en feu n'éclairaient rien d'autre que des poutres calcinées, le gouvernail du navire en miettes, des tonneaux incendiés, des voiles déchirées, une moitié de tête de dragon qui avait servi de figure de proue et même quelques corps de pirates.

Dégoûté, Orlando détourna la tête du sinistre spectacle. Il tomba sur la Perle au loin. Elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé de sa position et l'acteur se demanda si l'équipage se montrait tout aussi consterné et choqué qu'eux.

« Il l'a fait exprès. » vociféra Will, colérique. « Il s'est arrangé pour que nous nous échappions et il s'est sacrifié. Il a monté de toute pièce cette histoire d'association. Tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire c'était de nous évacuer du Dragon Rouge. Il savait que nous ne sortirions jamais vivants d'entre les griffes de Po Tsai. » termina-t-il, le poing frappant le bord du canot.

« Jack, c'était toi l'humble héros téméraire. » ajouta Orlando en observant le fleuve.

Tout à coup, le bruit de quelque chose qui remonte à la surface se fit entendre au pied du canot.

« Vraiment trop touchant ces éloges sur ma personne ! »

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Will se précipita au bord du canot et vit la tête de Jack émerger.

Legolas et Orlando le fixèrent, complètement sous le choc.

« Jack ! Vous êtes vivant ! Vous êtes réellement vivant ! » fit Will, stupéfait.

« Et si tu me remontais sur ce foutu canot ? » maugréa-t-il en pataugeant dans les vagues.

L'imprévisible pirate fut hissé à bord. Il vida son précieux tricorne d'un bon litre d'eau, agita ses dread locks comme un chien qui s'ébroue et enleva quelques algues enroulées autour de ses bottes. Will le contempla de la tête au pied en secouant la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

-Personne n'aurait pu survivre à une telle explosion. » renchérit Legolas.

« Ça c'est vrai, le Blond, à moins qu'on ne soit déjà mort !

-Hein ? »

Jack sortit de sa chemise une pièce d'or que le trio connaissait trop bien.

« Tadaaaam ! Je savais bien que ça me servirait.

-Une pièce du trésor de Cortes ! » affirma inutilement Orlando.

William fronça les sourcils, profondément perplexe.

« Mais…Je…Comment ?

-Pff, vous êtes pas malins, mes gaillards. Vous vous êtes pas demandés pourquoi je n'étais pas saoul alors que je vidais une bouteille de rhum au complet lors de votre première soirée sur la Perle ? Vous vous êtes pas demandés pourquoi un certain soir de pleine lune je me suis enfermé dans ma cabine et je ne suis réapparu que dans l'embrasure de la dunette, bien à l'ombre des rayons? Ça ne vous a pas mis la puce à l'oreille quand j'ai prétexté vouloir réparer la Perle, que j'aie refusé d'aller me battre en pleine nuit à Port Royal et que je suis apparu seulement quand des nuages de pluies ont caché la lune? Et ce soir, vous ne vous êtes douté de rien quand je suis arrivé sur le Dragon Rouge seulement après m'être assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucune lune visible dans ce monde cette nuit ? »

Le trio fut totalement décontenancé. Toutefois, à bien y songer, cela expliquait bien des choses ; entre autre comment Jack avait pu atteindre le Dragon Rouge. Il avait probablement marché au fond de l'eau, repéré au passage la hache de Will et monté à bord par l'ancre du navire. Et Legolas comprit aussi pourquoi la veille il avait réussi à manœuvrer parfaitement la Perle tout en buvant comme un ivrogne ; l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur lui et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il avait trouvé le rhum de Port-Royal particulièrement fade.

« Sacré Jack ! Mais pourquoi avoir caché ton état ?

-Imaginez la tête du Commodore s'il m'avait vu en zombi ! Je n'aurais eu aucun mérite d'avoir sauvé Port Royal s'il avait fallu attribuer mon succès au fait que je pouvais pas mourir. Tout le monde aurait pris ça pour de la triche. M'enfin, ça n'a aucune importance puisque, malédiction ou pas, le Roi d'Angleterre ne m'accordera aucun crédit d'après le Commodore.

-Vous auriez pu nous prévenir tout de même ! Nous n'aurions rien révélé au Commodore, vous savez bien !

-Et me priver de voir votre tête d'enterrement tout à l'heure ? Et puis quoi encore ? Rien que pour ça, ça en a valu la peine ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tapant la cuisse.

Le trio ne sut pas s'il devait s'offenser d'avoir été dupé ou s'il devait se sentir soulagé de voir leur étrange compagnon sain et sauf.

« C'est bizarre. Si tu n'as pas jeté ta pièce dans le coffre, comment se fait-il que nous ayons pu tuer les gobelins maudits par le trésor ?

-Lors de la bataille, j'ai bel et bien remis ma pièce à sa place, moussaillon, mais juste avant de quitter l'Isla de la Muerta, je suis allé refermer le coffre et je me suis resservi, ni vu ni connu, avant de remettre le couvercle. » raconta-t-il, fier de son coup. « Bon ! Et si nous regagnions la Perle, hein ? Oh ! Mais d'abord…» Il sortit de sous sa chemise un bout de tissu trempé, roulé en boule. « Tiens, le Blond. J'ai sauvé ça avant que ça explose. Le tour de magie de la cape les a suffisamment surpris pour me laisser le temps de m'emparer d'un autre brasero. Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de montrer à Po Tsai les explosifs. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête quand il a compris ce qu'il y avait au fond de la barque. Ça n'avait pas de prix ! »

Toujours aussi déconcertés par les machinations tordues de Jack, le trio s'échangea un regard à la fois exaspéré et allègre. Ils regagnèrent la Perle Noire et le comportement moqueur de l'équipage leur indiqua clairement que tout le monde était au courant pour l'état de Jack.

« On a entendu ton cri de désespoir jusqu'ici, mon gars ! » s'esclaffa Gibbs en donnant une claque si rude dans le dos de Will que son chapeau à plumes tomba sur son nez.

Le forgeron se renfrogna. Il jugeait de très mauvais goût la plaisanterie.

« Apportez à boire ! Il faut fêter notre victoire ! » exigea Jack. « Quoique… Je n'ai plus aucun plaisir à boire ces temps-ci. » finit-il en se rappelant soudainement qu'il ne goûtait rien.

Orlando ne semblait pas du même avis.

« On a pas le temps pour ça. L'explosion a sûrement été vue de la rive. Je parie déjà qu'il y a des curieux qui se demandent ce qui s'est passé. Pire encore ; la garde côtière pourrait même venir inspecter.

-Eh bien, on les invitera à boire ! » s'exclama Gibbs. « On vient de leur rendre un fier service. Ils pourraient peut-être même nous récompenser de les avoir débarrassés de Po Tsai… » songea-t-il.

« Les gens de mon monde ne sont pas comme ça. Ils vont se poser beaucoup trop de questions.

-Vous susciterez l'intérêt des autorités, ajouta Legolas.

-Parce qu'on est des hors-la-loi, je suppose. » affirma Jack avec fierté.

-Non. » répliqua Will. « Parce que vous êtes des gens d'un autre monde que le leur.

-On vous en avait déjà parlé un peu ; les gens de ma réalité ne sont pas compréhensifs ni tolérants envers ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ont tué des innocents parce qu'ils étaient méfiants. Ils préféraient massacrer avant de savoir s'il y avait du danger ou pas.

-Ils vous feront subir le même sort que les Eorlingas.

-Je sais pas qui étaient tes Lorligas, le Blond, mais nous on est des pirates. On se laissera pas intimider !

-Crois-nous Jack. Tes canons, tes fusils et tes explosifs ne sont rien comparés aux armes de ma réalité.

-Et si tu me laissais juger par moi-même, hein ?

-Ce serait de la folie d'essayer de leur tenir tête, rétorqua l'elfe.

-Pff, tu me reprochais de faire le couard parce que je ne voulais pas aller à la rencontre de Po Tsai et maintenant tu insistes pour que je fuie ?

-Po Tsai et toi étiez du même monde, de même force, mais les autorités ici sont supérieures à tout ce que tu as pu affronter, crois-moi. Si tu ne veux pas finir en phénomène de foire ou en rat de laboratoire, je te conseille de retourner dans les Caraïbes. »

Jack se tourna vers ses hommes pour voir ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation. D'après leur mine rébarbative, ils semblaient vouloir dire « Si les trois héros téméraires qui n'hésitent d'habitude jamais à se lancer dans les plus grands dangers insistent eux-mêmes pour éviter un affront avec les autorités de ce monde, alors il faudrait peut-être effectivement mettre les voiles au plus vite. »

« Bon, très bien. Nous rebrousserons chemin, mais alors vous devrez renoncer à cette ville, Sydney, non? C'est tout un hasard qu'on soit tombé sur un passage qui mène à ta réalité, gamin. Avant qu'on en trouve un autre… »

Jack s'interrompit et réfléchit un bref instant.

« Ah, je vois… Vous avez l'intention de continuer seuls… »

Le trio acquiesça.

L'heure de se séparer était venue. Bien que le compas de Jack ne les eut pas conduit directement à Sydney, suivre la position qu'il indiquait leur avait permis d'éviter un grand massacre à Canterbury. L'outil en question montrait d'ailleurs toujours la côte et le trio avait la ferme intention de suivre cette direction. Mais ils iraient seuls. À trois, il serait plus facile de passer inaperçus. Et il valait mieux que la Perle Noire quitte le secteur avant qu'elle soit repérée depuis la rive.

C'était le meilleur choix à faire, mais tous les trois furent secrètement surpris de se voir peinés de quitter le fameux énigmatique Capitaine Jack Sparrow…

_À suivre_

* * *

_Taisa: Capitaine_

_Konichuwa: Bonjour_

_Sayonara: au revoir_

_Saï: poignard en forme de trident_

_Katana: sabre japonais._

_Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que Takamori et Yukimura sont directement inspirées des personnages de Mortal Kombat : Kitana (éventails) et Mileena (saïs)._

_Ceci, mes enfants, clos l'étape Pirates de cette fic. Jack va nous quitter pour de bon cette fois et le trio va se retrouver à nouveau seul. La LOWAJ est démantelé pour redevenir la LOWA, hélas…_

**Duncan Heart :** Eh non, tu ne rêves pas encore ; il y a bel et bien un nouveau chapitre en ligne et posté 6 mois plus tôt qu'à mon habitude. Huhuhu.

**Twinnychoudamour :** Merchiiiiii. Ah mais les mystères vont continuer de régner, ma twin, je le crains ! Mouahahaha.

**Erika** : Eh oui ! I'm alive! Eh non, pas besoin d'attendre l'année prochaine pour la suite ! Hihihihi.

**Lilylilas** : Combien de chapitres ? Heu… Cinq, je dirais. Patience ! On va bientôt voir le bout du tunnel !

**Lady Dragonne** : Chère folle-à-lier-au-cri-perçant-tel-des-ongles-sur-un-tableau… Une review bien sympathique et motivante de ta part ! Je t'en remercie ! Certains sont maintenant accoutumés à mon rythme d'escargot pour publier les chapitres, mais pas toi, on dirait bien. Quoique, cette fois-ci, j'ai battu tous mes records et posté plus rapidement que je ne l'avais jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à maintenir l'allure, mais bon… Ceci dit, après ce chapitre, tu me vois dans l'obligation de t'offrir mes sincères condoléances pour la disparition de ce cher Gimli que tu affectionnais particulièrement. Enfin, est-il vraiment mort ? Le trio n'était pas sur place alors ils n'ont que la parole de Po Tsai et la parole d'un pirate ne vaut habituellement pas grand-chose. Sur ce, à très bientôt ! Enfin, j'espère…

**Marie-Ève** : Eh non ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié. Jamais je n'abandonnerai la Fusion ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours et je suis d'autant plus ravie que tu ais apprécié ton cadeau ! Je le publierai donc quand le moment sera venu ! Merci encore de me lire et de me soutenir avec autant de dévotion !

**Teli** : Je parie que tu t'attendais pas à la suite de sitôt ! huhuhu.


	28. La pause Thé

_Ma foi, je m'étonne encore de poster si vite._

_Bonne lecture et merci du soutien continuel ! _

**Chapitre Vingt Sept**

**La Pause Thé **

Alors que Jack abandonnait ses alliés des derniers jours sur la rive du Whitstable Harbour, le trio regardait sa Perle disparaître dans la nuit. On voyait encore les volutes de fumée opaque au loin ; dernières traces de l'explosion du Tatsu Akai.

Une fois la Perle hors de son champ de vision, Orlando scruta la berge à ses pieds et porta une attention particulière aux légères vagues qui s'échouaient près d'eux. Le fleuve était pollué dans cette partie de l'univers, mais pas assez pour qu'on ne se voit plus dans l'onde miroitante.

« Eyma n'apparaîtra pas, seigneur Orlando. » déclara Legolas après l'avoir observé agir.

L'acteur considéra l'elfe avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ce dernier venait pourtant d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle concernant Gimli. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant que Legolas soit, comme ses compagnons l'avaient été avant lui, accablé de « labeurs et de doutes ».

« Je ne suis ni désespéré ni atterré. » lui certifia-t-il avec un léger sourire plutôt serein malgré les circonstances. «C'est la condition pour qu'elle se montre, m'aviez-vous affirmé.

-C'est vrai, mais…

-Elle ne viendra pas. » assura-t-il. Et par ses paroles, William et Orlando comprirent que ce n'était pas cette perte qui allait le faire renoncer à poursuivre leur mission.

Orlando lui renvoya le même sourire, puis s'intéressa au grand sac en cuir défraîchi à ses pieds ; cadeau que leur avait légué le Capitaine Sparrow avant de larguer les amarres.

« Vous croyez que Jack va respecter notre conseil et retourner bien sagement dans les Caraïbes ?

-Pour ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait tout aussi bien longer le fleuve et continuer ce que Po Tsai avait l'intention de faire, dit Will.

-Tu veux dire, piller, casser, détrousser, voler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

-Exact. Il a mis Po Tsai hors d'état de nuire, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une façon de l'ôter de son chemin pour envahir lui-même quelques villes de ce monde.

-Au moins, Jack ne tue personne sur son passage. » dit Orlando en haussant les épaules de dépit. » Ce n'est pas son style. Il préfère voler tout ce qu'il peut dans la mesure où tout le monde reste en vie… Enfin, je crois…

-Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne tombe pas sur les autorités de votre monde, dit Legolas.

-En tout cas, c'est gentil de sa part de nous avoir laissé quelques provisions. » affirma l'acteur en essayant de prendre le sac à ses pieds sans grand succès. « C'est sacrément lourd, dis donc ! » Il se pencha et, tout en l'ouvrant pour voir ce qui donnait autant de poids au sac, il dit : « Ça ne peut quand-même pas être des bouteilles de rhum ; la générosité de Jack a ses limites. Ouah ! Des boulets d'explosifs ! » s'exclama-t-il en retirant une des petites sphères noires du sac. « Ça pourrait être utile !

-Sait-on jamais. » consentit Will.

Après être tombé sur diverses gourdes, vivres, allumettes et mini sacs pour répartir la charge des boulets à eux trois, Orlando trouva : « Il a même donné son pistolet !

-Fort bien ! Gardez-le, monsieur Bloom. Vous n'avez plus d'armes sur vous.

-Nan. Toi, garde-le. Je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les armes à feu de ton monde, rappelle-toi.

-Comme vous voudrez. » dit-il en lui prenant le pistolet des mains.

Orlando poursuivit ses recherches au fin fond du sac et tâta un objet qui ne lui était pas étranger, mais eut peine à croire ce que le contact tactile lui révélait. « Non… Pas possible. Y a sûrement erreur.

-Maître Bloom ? » fit Legolas, les sourcils froncés.

Orlando parvint à sortir ce qu'il avait découvert et William, stupéfié, le lui arracha presque des mains pour mieux l'observer et s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

« Son compas ?! » dit-il, incrédule, tout en tournant l'outil dans tous les sens entre ses doigts.

« Il l'a sûrement échappé dans le sac sans s'en rendre compte. Y a pas d'autre explication, dit Orlando, les yeux tout aussi ronds que le forgeron.

-Il est peu probable qu'il nous l'ait offert volontairement, en effet. » concéda Legolas, se rappelant que Jack n'avait même pas voulu qu'il le touche.

« Je crois, au contraire, que c'est tout à fait délibéré de sa part, déclara Will après quelques instants de réflexion.

-Tu crois ?

-Sans-doute est-ce une manière de se faire pardonner de nous avoir trompés sur son état, supposa l'elfe.

-Jack, avoir des remords ? » fit Orlando en pouffant de rire. « Ça m'étonnerait.

-Je crois plutôt qu'il a pris conscience de toute l'ampleur de la catastrophe de la Fusion. Il n'a plus aucun intérêt à être un pirate si quelqu'un d'autre s'amuse à semer le chaos et la désolation à sa place. Avec tous ces trolls, ces gobelins, ces kraken, ces wargs et les militaires de monde-ci, les pirates n'auront bientôt plus aucune notoriété si des gens plus dangereux qu'eux s'occupent de semer la terreur.

-Donc, Jack veut qu'on règle le problème au plus vite pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses activités de piraterie en paix ? déduisit l'acteur

-Je le crois, oui.

-Pathétique, émit Legolas d'une voix hautaine.

-Mais logique pour un pirate.

- Le compas indique quelle direction ? demanda Orlando.

-Je dirais la ville, mais l'aiguille oscille légèrement vers l'Est, répliqua Will en ouvrant l'outil.

-On dirait plutôt qu'elle pointe cette route. » ajouta Orlando en regardant l'aiguille, puis la route pavée qui longeait le fleuve près d'eux. « Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la Chestfield road ; une route qui nous mène à la sortie de Canterbury.

-Avons-nous réellement besoin de cet instrument ? questionna Legolas, toisant le compas d'un air sceptique.

-Ben, il nous a été pas mal utile jusqu'à maintenant, non ? Il ne nous a pas conduit directement à Sydney, mais grâce à lui, on a au moins atteint mon monde. C'est déjà ça, non ? En plus, on a pu éviter le carnage de Canterbury.

-Justement. Puisque nous sommes dans votre réalité, vous êtes sûrement en mesure de nous mener vous-même à Sydney. » rétorqua Legolas. « N'ai-je pas raison ?

-Heu… Hem… Je sais où se trouve Sydney, mais c'est à l'autre bout du monde ! Ici, c'est l'Angleterre, mon vieux. Pour atteindre Sydney, faut traverser deux continents et un océan !

-L'Angleterre ? » répéta le forgeron, certain que Orlando faisait erreur. « Pardonnez-moi, mais l'Angleterre se trouve dans mon monde.

-Heu… Vois-tu, Will, j'ai oublié de te faire part d'un petit détail. Ton monde et le mien sont très semblables. En fait, mis à part vos pirates zombis et vos trésors ensorcelés, nos deux réalités sont les mêmes à quelques siècles près. Ici, on est dans l'Angleterre des années 2000 tandis que chez toi on se trouve au 18e siècle.

-Vous… Vous êtes donc mon futur ?

-Disons plutôt un futur parallèle à ton présent.

-Mais… Si nos mondes sont parallèles, comment se fait-il que je ne connaisse aucune cité du nom de Canterbury ou de Sydney ?

-Avec les siècles, les noms évoluent et se modifient. Canterbury existe sûrement chez toi, mais sous un autre nom. Quant à Sydney, je crois que le continent où elle se trouve n'est même pas encore colonisé à ton époque. Normal que tu ne la connaisses pas.

-Incroyable.

-Mes seigneurs, revenons à notre mission, voulez-vous ? À combien de jours de marche nous trouvons-nous de Sydney ?

-Des milliers ! Atteindre Sydney à pied, c'est comme vouloir atteindre Valinor sans bateau. C'est impossible. Il faudrait qu'on prenne l'avion. C'est un moyen de transport rapide. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant même qu'on lui pose la question. « Nan, en fait, je devrais louer un jet privé. Plus rapide et on serait pas exposé au public. Mais il vous faudrait des passeports. Ça c'est une sorte de ticket de passage obligatoire. » précisa-t-il à nouveau. « Pour avoir un passeport, faut une pièce d'identité, mais vous êtes pas citoyens d'aucun pays ici. Et même si vous aviez tout ça –ce qui est pratiquement pas envisageable- on se poserait beaucoup trop de questions sur notre ressemblance.

-En somme, il nous est impossible d'atteindre Sydney rapidement et inaperçu de la population, conclut Will.

-Qu'allons-nous faire dans ce cas ?

-Moi je suis curieux de savoir où le compas nous mène. On a qu'à suivre la direction qu'il indique et on verra bien si on trouve quelque chose de concret pour le bien de la quête. Qui sait, il nous aidera peut-être à trouver d'autres brèches à camoufler ou bloquer. »

Will et Legolas se consultèrent silencieusement, puis l'elfe répondit :

« Entendu. Toutefois, si nous perdons notre temps, il faudra envisager une solution pour atteindre Sydney, quitte à s'y rendre clandestinement. »

William et Legolas prirent chacun leur petit sac à boulets explosifs et entamèrent du même pas la route à suivre, mais Orlando demeura sur place.

« Attendez. J'aimerais qu'on fasse une petite halte avant de continuer.

-Pourquoi ? » questionna le forgeron.

Orlando se dirigea vers la ville.

« Où allez-vous ? renchérit William.

-Chez moi. Ma sœur habite ici. Elle a gardé la maison familiale, dit l'acteur tout en ne cessant pas de marcher.

-Maître Bloom, nous n'avons pas le temps de…

-Je veux seulement m'assurer qu'elle va bien. » coupa-t-il. « Si vous aviez l'occasion de passer près de vos familles, je suis certain que vous voudriez prendre de leurs nouvelles aussi. Après ce qui s'est produit avec Elizabeth et Gimli…»

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Dans une situation aussi alarmante que la Fusion, n'importe qui aurait envie de savoir si les siens s'en sortent bien malgré le chaos qui se duplique tout autour. L'elfe et l'apprenti pirate suivirent donc leur compagnon sans rien ajouter. Ils longèrent délibérément les quartiers les plus déserts et les ruelles sombres afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer. La nuit offrait un bon moyen de passer inaperçu. La tranquillité des lieux était plutôt rassurante. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'explosion survenue sur le fleuve quelques temps plus tôt. Les gens dormaient et il n'émanait des quelques bistros et bars encore ouverts que l'ambiance habituelle de clients fêtards. Le duo, même s'ils en avaient déjà fait l'expérience par le passé, trouvait cette ville étrange avec ses véhicules de fer, ses édifices mi-moderne mi-pittoresque (style victorien) et ses lampadaires fonctionnant à l'électricité. Quant à Orlando, marcher dans la ville où il avait grandi le rendait nostalgique.

« Nous y voilà. » finit par dire l'acteur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une des demeures.

Il contempla un instant son foyer et, à ce moment, il réalisa à quel point son loft luxueux à Los Angeles, son gigantesque appartement à New York et sa maison de dix millions à Londres n'avaient aucune valeur ni aucune âme comparés au foyer familial dans lequel il avait grandi.

Will avait du mal à croire encore qu'il se trouvait en Angleterre, son propre lieu d'origine, mais une Angleterre futuriste parallèle à sa réalité.

Legolas, lui, en considérant la maison un instant, sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« J'ai… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

L'acteur soupira d'agacement.

« C'est seulement ma sœur, Legolas. Bon, restez sur la terrasse. Je vais rentrer seul ; je ne saurais pas trop comment expliquer votre existence. Je ne serai pas long. Je m'assure qu'elle va bien et on s'en va.

-Ne trouvera-t-elle pas étrange de vous voir arriver au beau milieu de la nuit ? questionna Will.

-Peut-être, mais elle a l'habitude de me voir débarquer à des heures pas possibles. Mon métier m'impose des horaires de fous. »

William et Legolas ne prirent aucun risque et se faufilèrent près d'un grand buisson du terrain pour se cacher.

Orlando marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il savait qu'une clef était cachée sous le paillasson d'entrée, mais il choisit tout de même de sonner. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il découvrit le visage estomaqué de sa sœur en robe de chambre, il fut plus que soulagé de savoir qu'elle se portait bien (du moins pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit).

« Orlando ???? » déclara-t-elle après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Sam ! »

L'acteur entra vivement dans la maison et serra sa sœur dans son élan, heureux de voir enfin un membre de sa famille après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que…Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle, trop médusée pour répondre à l'étreinte fraternelle.

« Je passais dans le coin ! Je suis si content de te voir ! » dit-il en la tenant par les épaules.

Samantha parut surprise et confuse.

« Heu… Et moi donc ! »

Orlando lâcha enfin sa sœur pour contempler les vieux murs de sa maison d'enfance. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Les tapisseries, les photos de famille sur le foyer du salon, l'escalier qui émettait toujours un grincement typique à chaque pas, l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre de garçon, la cuisine où sa mère préparait autrefois les meilleurs gâteaux du monde… Orlando contempla tout d'un œil nostalgique.

« Ma foi, d'où tu sors ? On était inquiet ! » demanda Sam, tirant ainsi l'acteur de son observation muette.

« On ?

-Ton agent a appelé. Il dit que tu t'es volatilisé. »

Orlando se souvint bêtement de son agent d'artiste, Allan Mc Gregor, qui devait vraiment se demander comment il avait disparu de son cabinet situé au dernier étage d'un énorme édifice de Los Angeles. Il eut un sourire et secoua la tête, navré pour lui.

« Pauvre Al…S'il savait… »

Son frère souriait à elle ne savait quoi, ce qui intrigua beaucoup Samantha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Orlando ? Tu as quitté la tournée de promotion sans prévenir personne. Tout le monde te cherche. Tu vas avoir l'agence sur le dos. »

En mettant les pieds ici, Orlando n'avait pas songé qu'il devrait justifier son absence des derniers jours. Il dût à contre cœur mettre à profit ses talents d'acteur pour trouver une bonne façon de contourner le sujet.

« Ben, disons que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de m'éloigner de tout ça. Ça m'étouffait.

-Tu aurais pu au moins prévenir Maman ou moi. On s'inquiétait !

-Ben me voilà maintenant ! Je peux pas rester très longtemps. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Samantha, mais Orlando fit mine de rien.

« Tu… T'as rien remarqué d'anormal dans les parages ? » tenta-t-il subtilement afin de s'assurer que la nouvelle de l'apparition d'une brèche sur le Whitstable Harbour et de l'explosion du Tatsu Akai ne lui était pas encore parvenue.

« Mis à part ton arrivée surprise, non. Pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil ?

-Oh, pour rien. »

Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étende sur le sujet, Orlando retomba dans sa contemplation nostalgique des lieux. Il scruta par la fenêtre du salon la cour arrière de la maison. Le gigantesque chêne dans lequel Sam et lui avaient construit une cabane secrète était toujours là. La cabane aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle tombait en morceaux. Il s'en était passé des aventures dans cette cabane. Forteresse d'une belle princesse, avion d'un pilote d'armée, vaisseau spatial d'un astronaute et même navire d'un grand capitaine… Tout ce que des gamins pouvaient s'imaginer vivre, Sam et Orlando l'avaient vécu dans cette cabane. Et aujourd'hui, Orlando pouvait même se vanter d'être passé du rêve à la réalité…

« Rien a changé ici… ou presque. »

Sam eut un petit rictus en coin, attendrie.

« Tu veux t'asseoir et boire un thé ? » proposa-t-elle, anglaise jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Je sais pas…

-Tu vas quand même pas partir comme ça sans me raconter ce que tu as fabriqué ces derniers jours ? »

La chaleur de son foyer d'enfance et les bonnes vieilles odeurs du tapis et du bois de cèdre du parquet finirent par le faire céder.

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais une seule tasse hein. »

Sam disparut à la cuisine. L'acteur prit place sur le sofa du salon et espéra que sa sœur prendrait tout son temps à préparer le thé afin qu'il puisse songer à une histoire pour justifier son absence des derniers jours. Aussi, il devait trouver un moyen de faire sortir Sam de la ville. La brèche à proximité ne le rassurait pas. Personne ne pouvait être en sécurité, même si le navire de Po Tsai avait explosé. Il devait donc convaincre sa sœur de partir en vacances quelque part, loin de Canterbury. Peut-être pourrait-elle rendre visite à leur mère qui habitait maintenant la région voisine ? pensa-t-il. Cependant, très vite Orlando oublia sa réflexion, distrait par divers journaux et revues qui traînaient sur la petite table du salon.

« Tiens… »

Il tomba sur le Daily Mirror, quotidien britannique. Le journal était déjà ouvert à la page des nouvelles internationales et Orlando les survola un instant.

_Fait divers _

_La GRC enquête présentement sur la mort suspecte de Steven Carter, militaire au service de l'armée canadienne. Retrouvé mort à Vancouver, l'hypothèse du suicide ou d'un accident furent bien vite écartés. L'homme était vraisemblablement dans l'exercice de ses fonctions lors du présumé meurtre, mais les autorités ne sont pas en droit de révéler aux médias la nature de la mission qui incombait Carter. Toutefois, au moment de mettre sous presse, nous savions qu'il y avait non pas un suspect, mais trois. À l'heure actuelle, on recherche trois hommes de race blanche, possiblement des frères._

Orlando devint soudainement pâle. Il se souvenait très bien que le militaire contre qui il s'était battu portait le nom de Carter. Des Carter, il y en avait sûrement des tas, mais pouvait-il y avoir deux militaires nommés Carter décédés tous deux ces derniers jours ? Et que l'on recherche trois suspects, des frères de surcroît, mettait hors de tout doute que c'était lui et ses alter ego qu'on poursuivait.

« Nous étions donc à Vancouver. Tout ça s'est déroulé au Canada… » songea-t-il, se remémorant la Boîte de Nuit les Joyaux de Bacchus et la brèche qui menait au Rohan. Bien malgré lui, il venait d'apprendre où toutes ces péripéties s'étaient déroulées alors que, jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu aucune idée dans quelle partie de son monde ses collègues et lui avaient abouti.

Orlando ne croyait pas que l'incident avec Carter se retrouverait dans un journal. Il savait bien qu'on chercherait un coupable, mais il était persuadé que l'armée canadienne tiendrait ce meurtre secret puisque tout était en lien direct avec cette histoire de Fusion- un événement que le gouvernement ne tenait sûrement pas à faire connaître aux citoyens moyens. Sa tête était-elle à ce point mise à prix pour qu'on se serve de la presse internationale comme moyen de recherche ? Toutefois, ce qui affecta Orlando plus que tout, fut que sa sœur s'attarde sur cet article. Était-ce un hasard que les pages du journal soient rabattues autour de la chronique comme si on avait voulu plier le quotidien que pour mieux lire l'article en question ?

L'acteur poursuivit son survol, tournant les pages d'une main et se rongeant les ongles de l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence que sa sœur lise un article pareil, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Et il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'une armée recherche le meurtrier d'un de ses officiers. Il ne devait pas s'en étonner. Et surtout, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter qu'on le retrace puisqu'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de l'armée canadienne à l'heure actuelle. On ne le découvrirait pas de sitôt. De toute façon, avec son déguisement, personne n'avait pu le reconnaître lors de son intrusion à la base... mais… Ses acolytes, par contre, étaient facilement identifiables si ces hommes étaient le moindrement amateurs de films d'aventures…

Enfin, d'ici là, la Fusion serait peut-être enfin stoppée et, comme l'avait dit Eyma à Will, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre aussitôt leur mission accomplie.

Orlando poursuivit donc sa lecture pour se distraire et oublier sa précédente découverte.

_Nouvelles locales_

_Canterbury est fière d'accueillir en sa contrée la nouvelle base militaire des forces britanniques. La vieille carrière désaffectée de la ville sert maintenant de camp d'entraînement._

Décidément, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de se changer les idées en lisant le journal. Voilà que cette nouvelle locale l'intriguait beaucoup. Cette histoire de nouveau camp militaire lui rappelait drôlement l'excuse que l'armée canadienne avait utilisée pour justifier sa présence dans le secteur où se trouvait la brèche menant vers le Rohan. Est-ce qu'il y avait une nouvelle brèche dans sa ville en plus de celle située dans le fleuve? Est-ce que les autorités étaient de mèche avec l'armée canadienne, ce qui expliquerait, du coup, pourquoi un meurtre survenu au Canada se trouvait dans les faits divers d'un journal anglais et pourquoi, soudainement, un supposé camp militaire s'installait dans le coin?

Orlando se rappela alors la direction qu'indiquait le compas de Jack. L'aiguille pointait la sortie de la ville et, étrangement, la carrière désaffectée de Canterbury était située en bordure de la Chestfield Road, l'une des routes qui mène à l'extérieur de la ville.

Involontairement, l'acteur venait de trouver l'endroit exact où la mission devait se poursuive. Mais la présence de militaires britanniques allaient compliquer les choses. Orlando espéra que les soldats de sa patrie s'étaient montrés moins impulsifs que les Canadiens et qu'ils n'avaient tué aucun innocent de l'autre côté de cette brèche…

Il referma le journal et tomba ensuite sur une revue à potins. Orlando l'ouvrit, surpris que sa sœur se procure ce type de presse à scandales. Elle n'était pas du tout adepte de ce genre de merde écrite, d'habitudes.

_Orlando à Vancouver ! La vedette tant convoitée par la gent féminine en a surpris plus d'un lorsqu'il fut aperçu en ville, accompagné de deux sosies des personnages qui l'ont fait connaître au cinéma. Est-ce que Orlando était en tournée de promotion ? Personne a pu lui soutirer des informations à ce sujet. En effet, l'acteur britannique était plutôt réticent voire même peu courtois selon nos sources._

Coup de théâtre. En tête d'article, Orlando se vit lui-même et ses deux alter ego à ses côtés, tous trois arborant une expression de perplexité profonde et d'agacement. L'homme qui les avait pris en photo en plein centre-ville avait eu le culot de vendre son cliché aux médias, apparemment.

« Manquait plus que ça… » marmonna-t-il. Sa carrière d'acteur le dégoûta encore plus. Il était déjà las du rythme effréné qu'imposait son métier, mais cette photo lui rappela à quel point il en avait aussi marre qu'on étale sa vie privée dans les tribunes.

Au même moment, sa sœur pénétrait le salon, plateau en main.

« Samantha…

-Mmh ? » fit-elle avant de s'asseoir en face et de verser du thé dans une tasse.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux magazines à potins ? »

Samantha soupira tout en servant une tasse à son frère.

« Écoute… Des magazines comme ça il y en a partout. En faisant mes courses, je t'ai vu en première page dans un kiosque et puisque ça faisait des jours que tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles, eh bien je l'ai acheté… Ça ne te ressemble pas de partir aussi loin, et au Canada en plus. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? »

Orlando prit une très longue gorgée de son thé, le temps de trouver une excuse valable.

« Ben, je te l'ai dis ; je voulais m'éloigner de toutes mes obligations. Alors, je suis allé là où personne ne penserait que j'irais. Mais les paparazzis m'ont suivi à la trace on dirait bien.

-Si tu voulais fuir tes obligations, pourquoi t'étais avec deux sosies de tes personnages si ce n'était pas pour faire de la publicité ou un truc du genre ? »

Orlando l'avait toujours su ; sa sœur était très perspicace…et là, elle l'était un peu trop à son avis…

« Je suis tombé sur eux par hasard.

-Drôle de hasard. Et comment as-tu fait pour aller de Los Angeles jusqu'au Canada en si peu de temps ? »

Orlando répondit du tac au tac. La moindre hésitation pousserait sa sœur à le soupçonner de mensonge.

« Ben j'y suis allé en jet, qu'est ce que tu crois.

-Ton nom ne figure sur aucune liste de passagers d'aucune compagnie aérienne quelle qu'elle soit.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-On était inquiet, je te dis ! On a fait des recherches. Alors ? Comment t'es venu ? »

L'acteur prit conscience que la main de sa sœur tremblait en tenant sa tasse. Crispée et nerveuse.

« C'est quoi ces questions Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-C'est la moindre des choses que tu me répondes après avoir fait une fugue pareille. »

L'attitude de Sam était étrange. Jamais elle n'avait tenu, auparavant, à être au courant des moindres faits et gestes de son frère. Ce qui devait être une simple pause retrouvaille ressemblait maintenant davantage à une enquête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ce que je fais et comment je le fais, ça t'est complètement égal d'habitudes. Mes escapades, tu y es accoutumée. C'est pas la première fois que je pars sans prévenir. Je suis… imprévisible, tu le sais bien. »

Orlando fit mine de ne rien comprendre au comportement de sa sœur, mais au fond de lui-même, quelque chose le poussait à croire que son attitude avait un lien quelconque avec l'article du meurtre.

Sam inspira et sourit. Un sourire nerveux peu convaincant.

-Tu …T'as raison…. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, sans doute pour chercher à radoucir l'atmosphère tendue.

« Héhé, pardon. Je m'emporte pour rien. C'est juste que, d'habitudes, tu téléphones quasi tous les jours, où que tu sois dans le monde… J'ai un peu paniqué. Bon, c'est fini. Buvons ce thé avant qu'il soit froid. »

Elle se concentra sur sa tasse et but une gorgée, la main toujours tremblante. Orlando déposa sa propre tasse et demanda :

« Sam. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Dis-moi franchement ce qu'il y a au lieu de passer par toutes ces questions. »

Samantha regardait son thé en se mordant les lèvres.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait Orlando… » murmura-t-elle.

« Hein ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers son frère, non sans effort, et le dévisagea.

« Rassure-moi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ça y est. Ce que Orlando soupçonnait s'avéra bien vrai. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Daily Mirror sur la table du salon.

« Tu ne t'es pas attardée sur cet article par hasard. » affirma-t-il.

« Tu viens de le lire ? Ou bien tu étais déjà au courant de l'histoire ?

-Sam…

-Scotland Yard a appelé ici, Orlando » coupa-t-elle. Samantha parut enfin décidée à expliquer clairement ce qui se passait. « Il n'y a pas que ta famille et ton agence qui te cherchent, apparemment.

-Quoi ?

-La GRC s'est jointe à Scotland Yard parce que l'un des suspects principaux dans l'affaire est britannique… Toi. »

Orlando ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer la terrible angoisse qui s'emparait de lui à ce moment. Il croyait que l'armée canadienne cherchait un type dans son genre, mais jamais il avait songé un seul instant que le suspect principal dans l'affaire du meurtre avait déjà été identifié en tant que Orlando Bloom. Il était déguisé lors de son incursion dans la base. La seule personne qui l'avait vu en civil et qui aurait pu le reconnaître, c'était Carter. Mais il était mort !

Orlando usa de tout son sang froid pour continuer à jouer celui qui ne se sent pas du tout concerné dans l'histoire.

« C'est ridicule. Allons donc.

-La police m'a appelé pour me demander où tu étais. Personne ne savait où tu te trouvais. C'était louche pour eux. Tu affichais les caractéristiques typiques du criminel en cavale. »

Orlando prit une autre gorgée de son thé, cette fois avec toute l'indifférence et la désinvolture dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« Pourquoi m'associer à ce meurtre ? Simplement parce que ce soir là je me trouvais dans la ville où ça s'est produit ? C'est absurde. Y a des tas d'autres britanniques qui se baladent au Canada ! Et pour quel mobil j'aurais fait ça, hein ?»

Samantha haussa les épaules, troublée et désemparée.

« J'en sais rien. Ils n'ont pas voulu m'expliquer. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est que je coopère. Ça me dépassait, je ne pouvais pas y croire.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, l'armée canadienne et les autorités de l'Angleterre sont à mes trousses ?

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, non ? Alors, qu'ils te retrouvent ou non n'a aucune importance. Ils vont bien se rendre compte que c'est une erreur. » dit-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Orlando se leva d'un bond, réalisant que, malgré lui, il avait mêlé indirectement sa sœur aux événements néfastes qui découlaient de la Fusion et que toute sa confusion et sa nervosité en étaient la cause.

« Il faut que je parte. »

À cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver à des lieues d'ici. Il aurait préféré mille fois plus affronter des pirates ou des Trolls que d'être là, dans son monde, à la merci de deux pays qui voulaient sa tête à tout prix.

Il fallait déguerpir. Partir très loin de l'Angleterre. Il savait qu'on le soupçonnerait de reprendre contact avec sa famille. Il savait qu'on demanderait à cette dernière de coopérer pour le retrouver. Orlando ne voulait absolument pas qu'on soumette sa propre sœur à ce dilemme ; dénoncer son frère ou le couvrir. Alors, il fallait partir au plus vite.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Tu viens d'arriver !

-J'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Écoute moi bien, Samantha. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Sam hésita un moment.

« … Oui…

-Si Scotland Yard te rappelle, dis leur que tu n'as toujours pas eu de mes nouvelles, d'accord ?

-Mais…

-Il ne faut absolument pas qu'on sache où je me trouve.

-Es-tu innocent ou pas ?

-Là n'est pas la question. Je… Je suis chargé de faire un truc vraiment hyper important, Sam. C'est pour ça que je me suis volatilisé du bureau de Al sans rien dire. Je ne peux pas être retardé par une affaire de meurtre. Ce que je dois …ce que je dois accomplir est crucial, tu entends ? Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien. »

Samantha baissa la tête, navrée et affligée.

« C'est trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je te l'ai dis Orlando… »

Sam glissa une main sous la table du salon et arracha un truc qui semblait collé sur la structure. Elle montra alors un tout petit micro, tenu entre son pouce et son index.

« …Ils voulaient que je coopère… »

Toute la maison était sur écoute.

Orlando voulait partir afin d'éviter que sa sœur soit déchirée entre le désir de le protéger et d'obéir à la police…mais… elle avait déjà été soumise à un tel dilemme et, visiblement, elle avait choisi de le livrer...

« Comment as-tu pu ? »

La voix enrouée, Samantha rétorqua :

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Ils avaient un mandat. »

Les genoux de Orlando fléchirent. Il fut complètement abasourdi que sa propre sœur ait accepté de jouer le jeu de Scotland Yard. Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, il tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre du salon.

L'arbre. La cabane.

Sa complice de toujours, sa compagne de jeu, de rêves et de tours pendables venait de le trahir et du même coup elle avait détruit une relation fraternelle qu'il avait crue solide et intarissable.

Orlando se souvint des paroles de Eyma, rapportées par William.

« _Vos points faibles sont les gens auxquels vous tenez et Il les utilisera sans pitié pour vous faire abandonner, vous anéantir…_ »

Rusé ce type ; il avait réussi à faire passer Orlando pour un meurtrier en cavale aux yeux de sa sœur.

Samantha, démontée, resta là sans rien dire.

Une sirène se fit bientôt entendre. Orlando bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds. Scotland Yard arrivait. Il réalisa alors que la pause thé n'était qu'une façon pour Sam de gagner du temps avant que la police n'intervienne. Mais Orlando ne s'inquiéta pas pour lui-même. Plus maintenant. Ce qui advenait de lui ne lui importait plus. Il fut plutôt alarmé pour ses alter ego. Ils étaient là, dehors, ne se doutant pas ce qui les attendait.

« William ! Legolas ! »

Il se rua à la porte tandis que sa sœur le talonna.

« Ils sont encore avec toi les deux clowns de la photo ? »

Orlando ignora la question. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif. Aussitôt, des phares de voitures l'aveuglèrent. Plusieurs véhicules de patrouille étaient déjà sur place. Se protégeant des lumières braquées sur lui volontairement, Orlando chercha du regard ses compagnons et les découvrit menottés et désarmés. Legolas gardait la tête haute malgré les revolvers pointés sur sa poitrine et William grinçait des dents tandis qu'on le tenait également en joue.

« Ne bougez pas ! Les lieux sont encerclés. Mettez vos mains derrière la tête ! » hurla-t-on à l'acteur.

Orlando obéit à contre cœur. On vint aussitôt le saisir. On le menotta et on le traîna vers une des voitures. Samantha, sur le seuil de la porte, regarda la scène, traumatisée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on faisait coffrer son propre frère après tout.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! J'ai des droits ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi ! » s'écria Orlando.

Des agents pénétrèrent la demeure et sortirent avec la tasse de thé de Orlando. Munis de gants de plastique, ils y prélevèrent immédiatement ses empreintes.

« Maintenant si ! »

Une pochette transparente contenant un revolver fut braqué au visage de l'acteur. Ce dernier reconnut immédiatement l'arme de Carter, celle qu'il avait été contraint de prendre pour se défendre. Il se trouva alors très stupide de ne pas avoir songé à cacher le corps et l'arme du crime avant de continuer leur mission. Orlando comprit immédiatement qu'on comparerait bientôt les empreintes sur l'arme avec celles prises sur la tasse et qu'on tiendrait ainsi une preuve irréfutable de sa culpabilité.

Orlando leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui se tenait immobile. Ainsi donc, la pause thé était aussi une mise en scène pour recueillir ses empreintes. Complètement désillusionné, il eut l'impression qu'on l'avait littéralement poignardé dans le dos.

« Alors, ils avaient raison… Mon frère est un meurtrier. Je peux pas le croire. » dit-elle, affable et tout aussi désabusée que son frère.

« Sam, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il voulait me tuer ! Carter voulait me tuer ! Je me suis défendu ! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. »

Samantha détourna les yeux de son frère, blasée et dégoûtée.

« Sam ! Il faut que tu me crois ! »

On tira Orlando hors de vue de sa sœur. On le dirigea vers une voiture et il croisa de ce fait ses deux compagnons, impuissants.

« Ils nous ont pris par surprise, maître Bloom. Même moi je n'ai pas pu l'anticiper. » dit Legolas sur son passage.

Bien sûr que si qu'il l'avait anticipé, pensa l'acteur. Legolas avait eu un mauvais pressentiment dès leur arrivée devant la demeure. Il aurait dû l'écouter. Il savait bien pourtant qu'on ne devait jamais prendre à la légère les présages d'un elfe. Et maintenant, parce qu'Orlando s'était laissé submerger par le désir de voir sa sœur, tous les trois allaient être enfermés.

_À suivre._

* * *

**Duncan heart :** _-installe des coussins pour amortir la chute-_

**Lilylilas :** Eh oui, ils sont de retour dans notre monde, mais ils ont pas trop le temps de faire la découverte des cabines de téléphone rouges, des ipods, des ordis portables et tout le tralala, hélas. Huhuhu. Les pauvres. À peine débarquent-ils qu'on les coffre en prison.

**Lady Dragonne :** Ah, Jack n'allait quand-même pas partir en gentil héros hein. Pourquoi me menace-t-on d'un arc ? Le métier d'écrivain est décidément dangereux… Ah mais cette veste va bien à ton teint, je te jure ! J'en ai une pareille d'ailleurs… Hem…

**Marie :** Ah ben maintenant tu sais que c'est sur sa sœur que l'Être Infâme s'est acharné. Pas de la même manière et pas mortellement, mais le résultat est pareil. Sa relation avec Sam est ternie à jamais. Perdre la confiance de sa sœur c'est presque aussi douloureux que le deuil de Will et Legolas. Grand merci encore d'être ma fan numéro 1 !


	29. Le niveau 5

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : LOWA AU POUVOIR !_

**Chapitre Vingt-huit**

**Le Niveau 5**

Orlando se démenait alors qu'on tentait de le balancer sur le banc arrière d'une voiture.

« Relâchez-les ! »

Il n'avait plus d'espoir pour lui-même, mais il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour ses alter ego. Il fallait que la mission continue, avec ou sans lui, parce qu'il fallait LE retrouver, LE faire payer, Lui.

« Relâchez-les, vous m'entendez ? Ce sont mes empreintes qui sont sur cette arme, pas les leur ! C'est moi le coupable que vous cherchez ! Foutez-leur la paix! »

Les contestations n'eurent aucun effet. Orlando fut jeté sur le banc d'une voiture de patrouille et il n'obtint que ceci en guise de réponse :

« Ils sont témoins du meurtre. Ils seront accusés de négligence criminelle et complicité. »

On ne les emmena dans aucun commissariat, aucun palais de justice, aucune prison. On les livra à des gens qui avaient des allures d'inspecteurs d'agence secrète, digne de FBI. Ils furent menés à une base souterraine, une base que Orlando soupçonna d'être celle qui se trouvait dans la vieille carrière désaffectée de Canterbury. On leur avait bandé les yeux dès le départ de la maison, mais le peu de temps qu'ils mirent à voyager le poussa à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas allés très loin, donc sans-doute se trouvaient-ils effectivement dans ce supposé nouveau camp d'entraînement militaire de la Ville.

Une fois sur place, on les sépara dans des cellules différentes et, au moment de se faire, Orlando eut une confirmation quant à l'existence d'une brèche dans les environs, car ses compagnons et lui furent tous trois frappés d'une migraine atroce. Sous le regard étonné de leurs bourreaux, ils furent traînés par les avant-bras jusqu'aux cellules ; le trio n'était plus en mesure de marcher par eux-mêmes. Une migraine synchronisée était plutôt rare alors les agents en conclurent qu'il s'agissait d'une tactique de diversion fort maladroite de la part de leurs détenus. Ils furent donc enfermés sans qu'on accorde la moindre importance à leur malaise. Aucun ne riposta tant la douleur les paralysait. Le mal de tête finit par s'estomper seulement une fois qu'ils entendirent le cliquetis de leur serrure de porte électronique se refermer sur eux.

Il se passa trois jours où Orlando garda le silence. Le premier jour, il ne dit rien ; trop ébranlé par ce que sa sœur avait fait. Tout en sachant qu'il fallait en vouloir à l'Être Infâme et personne d'autre, l'acteur ne pouvait se résoudre au fait que Samantha le croyait coupable de meurtre. Tout jouait contre lui, certes, mais 30 ans de liens fraternels n'avaient pas suffi à Sam pour qu'elle lui donne le bénéfice du doute. Elle avait plutôt préféré s'en remettre aux autorités britanniques, des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Ces dernières années à tourner au cinéma l'avaient éloigné de sa sœur et peut-être qu'elle s'était dit que son métier l'avait beaucoup changé. Hollywood était un univers plutôt déconnecté de la réalité et cela avait sans-doute exercé une mauvaise influence sur lui. Du moins, c'est ce que Orlando pensa que sa sœur avait émis comme hypothèse à son sujet. Il n'en fut que plus dégoûté encore par son métier.

Les deux autres jours, Orlando ne dit rien non plus. Pas parce qu'il était encore sous le choc, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas révéler quoi que ce soit à ces agents. Parler du meurtre signifiait parler des causes qui l'avaient poussé à commettre un tel geste. La Fusion étant la cause première, Orlando ne pouvait se permettre d'en parler. Chaque fois qu'on venait le voir dans sa cellule il ne consentait qu'à dire les classiques du genre : « Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat. » Mais rien n'y fit. Les hommes qui détenaient le trio étaient au-delà de la police, au-delà de la justice, de tout. L'acteur prit bientôt conscience qu'implorer ses droits ne l'avancerait à rien. Chaque jour on venait lui demander s'il était prêt à subir un interrogatoire. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours refusé et qu'on revienne tous les jours lui redemander la même chose signifiait sans doute que Legolas et William, de leur côté, ne s'étaient pas montré plus coopératifs et qu'ils n'avaient obtenu aucune information satisfaisante. Du trio, c'était Orlando qui savait le mieux gérer ce genre de situation. Il connaissait les méthodes de ce type d'agence militaire gouvernementale. Il savait comment ces gens pouvaient être perfides et vicieux. Donc, forcément, il fallait que ce soit lui qui tente quelque chose le premier.

Un soir, il accepta enfin de se faire interroger. Il avait joué la carte du silence, maintenant il jouerait la carte de l'innocence. Pas la sienne, par contre, mais celle de ses alter ego. Orlando ne tenterait pas de plaider sa cause -il savait qu'elle était perdue d'avance ; toutes les preuves jouaient contre lui-, mais plutôt celle de ses compagnons. Ce qu'il fallait tenter, c'est de faire sortir ses deux alter ego de cette fâcheuse situation. Si Orlando devait être condamné pour le meurtre qu'il avait commis, la mission devait néanmoins continuer et ses compagnons devaient s'en occuper à eux deux. Ironiquement, ils avaient été enfermés tout près de la brèche que leurs bourreaux gardaient. On les avait amenés exactement là où la mission devait se poursuivre. Orlando ne pouvait communiquer les informations qu'il détenait grâce au journal de Sam, mais Legolas et William avait ressenti le mal de crâne tout autant que lui. Ils sauraient donc quoi faire, ils sauraient qu'il faudrait trouver le passage. Avec un peu de chance… Beaucoup de chance… Legolas et William le trouveraient et le traverseraient. C'était cette brèche que l'aiguille du compas pointait, Orlando en était certain. Peut-être que Sydney se trouvait de l'autre côté ? Quoique, jamais une brèche n'avait abouti à un autre point du même monde jusqu'ici. Les passages menaient toujours vers une autre réalité...

Orlando sortit de ses songes et fut donc amené dans une pièce isolée, grise et terne. Il n'y avait qu'une table et quatre chaises en inox. Trois hommes lui ordonnèrent de s'asseoir. Un bref coup d'œil vers le coin du plafond permit à l'acteur de voir qu'on observerait depuis une pièce adjacente ses moindres gestes via une caméra vidéo.

Les trois agents, accoutumés aux interrogatoires corsés et musclés, n'y allèrent pas par quatre chemins. L'un d'eux posa un petit magnétophone et appuya sur le bouton « _record_ », puis dit :

« Où étiez-vous le soir du 24 Juillet ? »

Le périple d'Orlando lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps, mais il se doutait que le 24 Juillet était la date de décès de l'officier Carter.

« J'étais aux Joyaux de Bacchus. »

Rien de plus vrai. On ne pourrait sans doute pas lui reprocher de dire la vérité.

Un autre agent sortit un dossier qu'il ouvrit sur la table. Une photo agrandie d'une revue y reposait ; celle du fan qui les avait surpris, ses alter ego et lui, au beau milieu de la rue et qui avait vendu le cliché à un magazine à potins.

« Ces photos démontrent que vous étiez à Vancouver où il y a effectivement une boîte du nom de Joyaux de Bacchus. Boîte de nuit, d'ailleurs, qui fut réduite en poussière le même soir du meurtre pour lequel vous êtes accusé Monsieur Bloom. Mais ces faits ne nous intéressent pas pour l'instant. »

Orlando eut quelques sueurs froides. Il prit conscience que ces types, en plus du meurtre, le soupçonnaient également d'être en lien avec la destruction de la Boîte, ce qui n'était pas faux. Si, tout compte fait, on l'acquittait du meurtre qu'il avait commis, ces agents allaient sans doute l'accuser de violation de propriété publique. Décidément, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Qui sont tes deux copains ? demanda l'autre en pointant le visage de Legolas et William sur la photo.

-Des gens sur qui vous faites erreur. » répondit Orlando, les bras croisés. « Ils sont victimes des circonstances. Ils se trouvaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, c'est tout. C'est moi que vous voulez, pas eux. Alors, relâchez-les.

-Nous l'aurions fait avec joie si ce n'avait été d'un petit détail. »

L'homme présenta un second dossier dans lequel se trouvait sur papier l'agrandissement d'une empreinte de pouce.

« Ce sont vos empreintes digitales prélevées sur le revolver de Carter et sur la tasse de thé de votre sœur. Nous avons également prélevé celles de vos copains suite à leur incarcération. »

Il montra deux autres agrandissements de pouce qu'il disposa à côté du premier. Les trois empreintes étaient impossibles à différencier, comme si on avait fait deux photocopies du premier prélèvement.

« Il n'y a pas deux individus dans ce monde qui ont les mêmes empreintes, monsieur Bloom. Sauriez-vous donc capable de m'expliquer pourquoi ces trois échantillons sont identiques ? »

Orlando pouvait très bien expliquer pourquoi, mais ce serait alors risquer de se faire prendre pour un fou ou pour quelqu'un qui invente une histoire abracadabrante d'alter ego rien que pour éviter de faire avancer l'enquête. Dans le premier cas, on l'internerait et dans le second on le menacerait ou on lui ferait du chantage.

« Votre réponse se trouve dans votre question. Il n'y a pas deux individus « dans ce monde » qui ont les mêmes empreintes. » finit-il par répliquer.

L'un des agents renifla et répondit de façon sarcastique :

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que ce sont…quoi, des alien ? »

Orlando ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Vous tombez dans la caricature rapidement, dis donc ! »

Les trois hommes ne décrispèrent pas.

« Je vous conseille de cesser vos insolences. Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire le malin, Bloom.

-Qui sont ces gens, exactement? »

Il était inutile de tenter de faire croire qu'ils étaient de simples sosies engagés pour faire la promotion de ses films. L'acteur sourit nerveusement. Il était déjà dans le pétrin et il ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas alors à quoi bon jouer les prisonniers consentants.

« Ils sont moi. Je suis eux. »

Rien de plus vrai encore une fois. Mais il s'agissait d'une vérité que ces hommes n'étaient pas prêts à entendre.

« Continuez à faire le pitre, Bloom. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. On a toute la journée, même toute l'éternité pour obtenir une réponse satisfaisante. »

Orlando haussa les épaules.

« Que voulez-vous entendre ? Des aveux ? Oui ; j'ai tué cet homme…par légitime défense. De toute façon, à quoi bon me poser vos questions ? Votre verdict sur mon cas est déjà tombé depuis longtemps, peu importe ce que je dirai. Vous n'avez même pas recours aux procédures habituelles ; avocats, juges et tout ça. »

Un autre agent sourit en coin d'un air suffisant.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas encore tout à fait saisi. L'arrestation pour assassinat, c'est qu'un prétexte pour la population et la police. Nous ce qu'on veut ce sont des réponses à ça. »

Il sortit encore un dossier avec des photos. Orlando reconnut immédiatement la base militaire qui borde la brèche menant vers le Rohan. Des dizaines de photos de la brèche avaient été prises sous tous ses angles. On avait passé au peigne fin ce passage. L'agent montra ensuite des captures d'écran en photo où on pouvait clairement voir Orlando assommer Carter et lui piquer son équipement. D'autres clichés le montraient habillé en militaire, arrivant vers la brèche avec ses deux compagnons tenus en joue. L'acteur avait bien deviné en lisant le journal de Sam ; l'armée canadienne et britannique s'était associée dans cette affaire, mais les raisons de cette alliance allaient bien au-delà du meurtre de Carter. La raison première de ce partenariat, c'était le phénomène des brèches.

Orlando ne se souvenait pas avoir remarqué des caméras de surveillance sur la base, mais il ne fut pas du tout étonné de se voir en photo ; les militaires de son monde étaient subtils et prévoyants, il en était conscient.

« Dès le début, vous saviez que j'étais un imposteur en entrant dans cette base alors pourquoi vous ne nous aviez pas arrêtés là-bas toute suite ?

-C'est nous qui posons les questions, ici. » dit le plus buté des trois.

« Les bandes vidéos des caméras de surveillance n'ont été visionnées qu'après votre intrusion. Maintenant, pour éviter que ce genre de situation se reproduise, il y a une équipe vidéo pour chaque base qui surveille toutes les caméras 24 heures sur 24. » expliqua un autre, moins buté, tout en pointant l'objectif de la caméra du plafond.

S'en suivit alors une cascade de questions harcelantes.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé de l'autre côté de cette issue ?

-Comment se fait-il que vous vous trouviez déjà de l'autre côté avant que la GRC bloque le périmètre ?

-Pourquoi traverser la base déguisé?

-On vous a vu pour la dernière fois à Los Angeles, comme en témoigne votre agent Allan Mc Gregor. Votre nom ne figure sur aucune liste de passagers d'avion ou de jet, de train ou de bus. Pourtant, trois jours après votre disparition, on vous trouve au bout du continent et de l'autre côté de cette issue, de surcroît. On perd ensuite votre trace pour vous retrouver deux jours plus tard de l'autre côté de l'océan. Encore une fois, on ne voit votre nom sur aucune liste de compagnie aérienne, officielle ou clandestine. Comment pouvez vous expliquer ça ?

-Que savez-vous de ces issues ?

-Qu'avez-vous découvert sur ces territoires étranges ?

-Vos copains viennent de là-bas, c'est ça ?

-Comment expliquez-vous votre ressemblance ?

-Combien d'issues y-a-t-il ?

-Où se situent les autres ?

-C'est vous qui les créez ? »

Voilà donc où ces hommes voulaient en venir. Le meurtre de Carter n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient tous les trois incarcérés. On s'en servait comme couverture, tout simplement. Le phénomène de la Fusion était devenu une affaire planétaire, mais tenue secrète par les gouvernements. Et apparemment ils avaient découvert que le célèbre Orlando Bloom en savait mieux que quiconque sur cette histoire.

Les pires craintes de Orlando se concrétisaient. De tous les obstacles affrontés en cours de route, celui-là était le pire. Les pirates, les wargs, les gobelins et les trolls lui semblaient bien bénins à surmonter maintenant. Que ces militaires se mêlent à cette histoire de Fusion était le pire des scénarios à envisager.

Orlando ne pouvait plus tenter de mentir. Il devait essayer de faire comprendre la situation à ces hommes et prier pour qu'on les aide à accomplir leur mission plutôt que de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Très bien. Vous voulez la vérité, hein ? » Il posa le doigt sur la photo de la base au Rohan. «Ce truc que vous appelez « issue » c'est en fait une brèche entre notre monde et celui de la Terre du Milieu. Il s'agit d'un trou causé par la destruction des frontières qui séparent ce monde des autres. Des brèches, y en a un peu partout dans l'univers. Moi et mes « copains » sommes chargés de sauver cet univers. »

L'un des agents soupira d'exaspération tandis qu'un autre se mit à rire.

« Sauver l'univers, hein ? Avec quoi ? Des arcs et des épées ? »

Nul doute qu'ils avaient trouvé l'accoutrement de Legolas et William très primitif.

Orlando grinça des dents et se pencha vers ses interlocuteurs en les dévisageant.

« Ces armes ne sont rien comparées à vos bazookas, vos bombes atomiques ou bactériologiques et vos mitraillettes. Mais elles sont maniées par deux êtres hors du commun. L'un est agile, habile et plus rapide qu'un fauve. L'autre est fils de pirate ; il est malin et rusé. Ce sont des personnages de contes et vous connaissez les contes, hein ? Les bons finissent toujours par l'emporter sur le Mal. Alors, oui, j'ai confiance que, même avec des arcs et des épées, on peut venir à bout de sauver l'univers. »

Cet interrogatoire devenait de plus en plus tordu aux yeux des agents.

« Qui vous dit que vous jouez les bons dans cette histoire ? »

L'acteur regarda droit dans les yeux l'homme qui venait de lui poser la question.

« Les bons ne tirent pas sur des Rohirrim avant même de savoir s'ils ont de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions. Les bons ne profanent pas leurs corps pour obtenir des réponses à leurs questions. Les bons n'enferment pas les témoins qui ont découvert par hasard une brèche pour éviter d'ébruiter le phénomène. Les bons n'attaquent pas quelqu'un d'un couteau, obligeant ce dernier à employer une méthode radicale pour se défendre. Les bons n'arrêtent pas un individu et ne le condamnent pas sans un procès juste et équitable. Les bons ne soumettent pas un individu à un interrogatoire sans lui accorder le droit de parler à un avocat. »

Irrité, un agent rétorqua : « Ttsst, tu te crois au-dessus de tout avec ton statut de vedette, hein. Arrête de te donner des grands airs supérieurs. »

Le portable d'un des agents sonna à ce moment.

« Oui, j'écoute. (…) Quoi, maintenant ? Je suis en plein interrogat…(…) Oui chef.(…) Bien chef. » Il raccrocha et annonça à ses acolytes : « On a un autre cas. » Il désigna un des deux agents et lui dit : « Je te le laisse. On continuera plus tard. Ne le quitte pas des yeux.

-Entendu. »

Les deux agents quittèrent les lieux en apportant le magnétophone, laissant le troisième agent en compagnie de l'acteur.

« T'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille. »

On l'avait laissé avec le moins sympathique. L'homme s'adossa au mur et sortit un revolver de son complet. Il commença à jouer avec le dispositif de sécurité. Il enclenchait et déclenchait son chargeur. Sans doute cherchait-il à intimider Orlando, mais son petit jeu ne parut pas du tout gêner ce dernier.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'accorder une faveur ? » demanda Orlando au bout de cinq longues minutes à entendre résonner dans la pièce l'écho d'un mécanisme de revolver.

« Ça dépend de la faveur. » répondit l'agent tout en ne cessant son petit manège.

« Je voudrais un verre d'eau. »

L'homme leva les yeux au plafond, agacé, et prit son talkie-walkie.

« Unité 3 à Unité centrale. Quelqu'un aurait l'extrême obligeance d'apporter un verre d'eau à notre copain ici ? À vous.

-_Ici Unité centrale. On s'en occupe._ _Terminé. _»

Orlando comprit alors une chose. Les types qui l'observaient via la caméra suspendue au plafond ne pouvaient que le voir et non l'entendre sinon on aurait compris sa requête et, un peu plus tôt, on n'aurait pas pris la peine d'enregistrer l'interrogatoire sur magnétophone. Cela n'allait que faciliter le plan qui s'insurgeait dans son esprit…

Une fois son verre d'eau sur la table et qu'il se trouvait à nouveau seul avec l'agent, Orlando dit :

« Merci. Je peux savoir votre prénom ?

-J'ai pas à te divulguer cette information, gamin.

-Allons. On me détient ici contre mon gré, on ignore mes droits, je vais probablement jamais sortir d'ici vivant alors ce serait la moindre des choses que je sache le prénom d'un de mes bourreaux, non ? »

L'agent soupira, puis céda.

« Michael.

-Michael… » répéta-t-il. « Enchanté. »

Avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, Orlando s'empara de son verre d'eau. Plutôt que de le boire, il versa minutieusement le contenu sur la table. Il s'assura que l'eau forme une flaque bien homogène, sans éclaboussure.

« Tu viens de gaspiller le seul verre d'eau auquel t'auras droit avant un bon bout de temps. » fit Michael en le regardant faire, exaspéré.

« C'est pas grave. »

Le verre à présent vide, Orlando osa se lever.

« Tu restes assis. »

L'acteur n'obéit pas. Il se dirigea vers un autre siège. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour provoquer Michael ; il pointa son arme sur la tête de Orlando.

« J'ai dit ; tu restes assis !

-Je préfère ce siège. » répliqua-t-il simplement, avec tout le calme du monde. « Vous n'allez quand même pas me tirer dessus pour avoir changé de siège ? » finit-il sur une pointe de moquerie.

Michael retira son arme en plissant le nez.

« Fais pas le malin. »

Orlando prit place.

« Merci Michael. »

A présent, il était dos à la caméra du plafond et cachait du même coup la flaque d'eau. Il se pencha alors au-dessus et pria que son idée soudaine fonctionne.

« Pssst. » chuchota-t-il à la flaque. « Hey, Eyma ? Youhou ? Eyma, tu m'entends ? On est tous les trois dans un état assez critique de « labeur et de doute » donc, j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais te montrer le bout de nez maintenant. »

Michael croisa les bras, découragé.

« Schizophrène par-dessus le marché, tssst. »

Orlando ignora l'insulte et continua à interpeller la flaque.

« Eyma, allez. Sois sympa. On est dans le pétrin là. »

L'impossible se produisit enfin. Un rire surgit de la flaque.

« _Hihihi_. »

Orlando soupira de soulagement tandis que Michael fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est toi qui viens de rire ?

L'acteur adressa un sourire sournois à son bourreau.

« _Bonjour Orlando !_ » dit la tête d'enfant à travers l'eau.

« Bonjour Eyma. »

Michael s'approcha et se pencha sur la table, incrédule.

« C'est quoi cette blague ? »

Les grands yeux bleus de la petite obliquèrent vers l'agent.

« Eyma, je te présente Michael.

-_Bonjour Orson ! Hihihi._

-Heu… Non, c'est Michael.

-_Il t'a donné un prénom fictif, hihihi !_ »

Orlando sourit en coin au faux Michael. Ce dernier l'avait prévenu qu'il ne devait pas donner d'information personnelle à son sujet. Orlando aurait dû se douter qu'il inventerait un autre nom pour avoir la paix, mais apparemment on ne pouvait tromper une petite magicienne.

Orson dévisagea bêtement la table et tenta de se figurer toutes les explications rationnelles qui pourraient justifier ce à quoi il assistait en ce moment.

« C'est un montage ? Un écran plasma incrusté dans la table ? »

L'acteur sourit de plus bel. Le simple fait qu'Eyma ait su son vrai nom l'ébranlerait assez pour que son bourreau se montre coopératif.

« Non, ça s'appelle un phénomène inexplicable qu'il vaut mieux se contenter d'accepter et de ne pas essayer de comprendre.

-Je rêve ma parole !? Comment tu fais ? C'est qui celle-là ?

-On ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle est. Par contre, je suis certain d'une chose ; elle est plus puissante que tous les militaires réunis de cette base. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai. En fait, il ignorait si elle était suffisamment forte pour tenir tête à une armée. La seule chose dont il était sur, c'est que personne ne pouvait la tuer, mais son coup de bluff aurait sans-doute l'effet escompté après avoir vu une fillette apparaître dans une flaque d'eau et que cette dernière eut dit tout bonnement son vrai prénom.

« _Unité centrale à Unité 3. Tout va bien là-dedans ? À vous_. »

Les types qui regardaient la bande vidéo de la caméra avaient sûrement remarqué l'air totalement stupéfié de leur coéquipier penché sur la table et ils trouvaient ça louche.

Avant que Orson ne prenne l'initiative de leur signaler ce qui se passe, Orlando lui dit : « Ben allez z'y Orson, dites leur donc ce qui cloche avec mon verre d'eau. Le temps qu'ils rappliquent, Eyma va s'en aller et je doute qu'ils prennent au sérieux ton histoire sans queue ni tête de gamine incrustée dans la table. »

L'agent se sentit coincé. Il tenta alors d'adopter un air plus neutre bien qu'il devait paniquer intérieurement.

« Ici Unité 3. Rien à signaler. Terminé. »

Orlando eut une certaine envie de rire, voyant que son bourreau faisait tous les efforts possibles pour paraître impassible. Loin d'être aussi bon acteur que son prisonnier, il finit par faire dos à la caméra pour avoir le loisir de dévisager à sa guise la fillette qui ne cessait de sourire et ricaner.

Regardant de nouveau le visage tout souriant dans la flaque, Orlando lui dit : « Eyma, pourrais-tu demander à mon pote Orson de nous libérer ? »

Sur un ton pimpant et enfantin, Eyma s'adressa à l'agent.

« _Orson, j'apprécierais beaucoup si vous laissiez partir Orlando et ses amis. Ils ont une mission importante à poursuivre._ »

L'air complètement abruti, l'agent se gratta la tête.

« Mais… Que…

-Bon, ça va Eyma. Tu peux t'en aller. Je crois que je peux me débrouiller seul à présent.

-_T'en es sûr ?_ »

Il sentait que sa petite visite allait faire tourner les choses à son avantage. Il avait confiance. Terrifié, mais confiant. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi Eyma pouvait toujours lui parler. S'il avait un tant soit peu retrouvé confiance, n'était-elle pas supposée disparaître aussitôt ? À bien y penser, peut-être qu'Eyma restait là parce que ses deux autres alter ego, eux de leur côté, désespéraient dans leur petit coin de cellule. Cette dernière pensée pour ses compagnons enfermés incita Orlando à se dépêcher d'agir. Il devait tenter sa chance.

« Si ça tourne mal, je m'arrangerai pour trouver un autre verre d'eau. » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son interlocutrice.

« _D'accord, hihihi. Au revoir Orlando. Au revoir Orson._ »

Le visage disparut et il ne resta plus qu'une flaque d'eau bien banale sur la table. Orlando, plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, considéra l'homme qui le détenait. La petite visite de Eyma avait été courte, mais efficace. Orson était assez secoué pour être disposé à entendre et obéir.

« Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas que je la fasse revenir, je vous conseille de faire exactement ce que je dis. Prenez votre portable et feignez de répondre à un appel de votre supérieur. Faites-le bien en évidence pour la caméra. »

Orson hésita.

« Toute suite. » le pressa Orlando.

L'agent prit son portable d'un geste agacé et fit mine d'y parler quelques secondes.

« Prenez votre revolver et menacez-moi. Je veux que les mecs derrière cette caméra sentent bien que j'obéis à votre propre initiative. »

Ça, Orson n'eut aucun mal à le faire. Le tenir en joue lui plaisait bien.

« Prenez ensuite votre talkie-walkie de l'autre main. Dites à vos camarades derrière la caméra que le coup de tel était de votre supérieur et qu'il vient de donner l'ordre à tous de quitter leur poste. Inventez n'importe quoi, mais faites-les sortir de cette salle vidéo. Je vous conseille de ne rien laisser échapper de suspect qui pourrait les mettre en alerte.

-Et si je veux pas obéir ?

-Alors, je rappellerai ma copine et c'est elle qui vous convaincra. Elle a su me persuader de sauver l'univers et elle a fait gober son histoire de Fusion à moi ; un pauvre type de cette réalité incrédule. Croyez-moi, elle saura vous convaincre aussi. »

L'agent avala difficilement sa salive, puis prit son talkie-walkie.

« Ici Unité 3. Lewis m'a contacté, les gars. Faut quitter votre poste. Le commandant veut tout le monde sur le nouveau cas. A vous.

-_Ici Unité centrale. T'en es sûr ? À toi._

-Ouais. Il paraît que ça barde là-bas.

-_Et toi, tu fais quoi avec celui-là ?_

-Je le ramène à sa cellule et je vous rejoins. Terminé. »

Tel qu'il l'avait dit à ses collègues, Orson fit sortir Orlando. Au cas où ils croiseraient d'autres agents en chemin, l'acteur garda les mains en l'air alors que son bourreau faisait mine de le pousser dans les couloirs sous la menace de son revolver. Ils ne croisèrent cependant personne. Le « nouveau cas » tenait beaucoup de monde occupé, semblait-il. Orlando continua tout de même à jouer les détenus. Il se doutait qu'il y avait des caméras partout et il valait mieux agir en prisonnier encore un peu ; les types de l'unité centrale n'avaient peut-être pas quitté immédiatement l'endroit d'où il pouvait observer toutes les allées et venues de la base.

« Où est-ce qu'on va, Bloom ? Libérer tes copains, je suppose ?

-Bien deviné, mais avant j'aimerais aller faire un tour à la salle vidéo. »

Ils arrivèrent à une porte que Orson dut ouvrir avec une carte électronique qu'il introduit dans une fente au-dessus de la poignée. Derrière la porte se trouvait une salle avec une multitude d'écrans vidéo. Chaque écran correspondait à une caméra installée dans un coin stratégique. Pas un seul recoin de la base n'échappait aux caméras. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un large bureau circulaire avec trois ordinateurs. C'était de là que les caméras étaient toutes contrôlées, Orlando en était certain.

Presque tous les écrans vidéos étaient vides. Il ne s'y passait rien, aucune activité ; signe que ledit Lewis avait amené avec lui une bonne partie des occupants de la base pour prendre en charge le « nouveau cas ». Et à présent, l'équipe vidéo qui venait tout juste de quitter cette salle après l'appel de Orson apparut dans un écran où une caméra visait un ascenseur. Les quelques agents y entrèrent et disparurent du champ de vision de cette caméra lorsque la porte se glissa à l'horizontal pour se fermer sur eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils réapparurent dans un autre écran et Orlando en déduisit que la caméra qui les filmait à ce moment se trouvait à la surface de la base souterraine, car la zone semblait éclairée par une lumière non artificielle ; la lumière du jour. Apparemment, le « nouveau cas » se passait à l'extérieur, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Orlando trouva ensuite un écran où une caméra surplombait une sorte de grande cavité creusée dans une grotte. Il devina que ces parois de roc représentaient une partie de la carrière désaffectée près de laquelle la base était installée, mais il fut impossible de voir ce qui se trouvait dans cette cavité. De larges toiles étanches la recouvraient et un gros écriteau imprimé dessus indiquait : « NO TREPASSING ». Quelques militaires armés étaient postés devant les toiles. Que ceux-là n'aient pas quitté leur position pour s'occuper du « nouveau cas » ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils gardaient l'entrée de la brèche. Orlando aurait mis sa main au feu que c'était ce qui se cachait derrière les toiles.

Il parcourut encore quelques écrans et tomba sur deux d'entre eux qui filmaient l'intérieur de cellules. Il vit un Legolas faire les cents pas, les mains croisées dans le dos et un William assis au sol, adossé contre le mur en train de contempler le plafond d'un air morose. Dans les circonstances, ils semblaient se porter bien et Orlando poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

« Tirez sur les ordinateurs. » ordonna-t-il après cette brève inspection des écrans.

Orson obéit à contre cœur. Quelques flammèches jaillirent des moniteurs quand les balles se fracassèrent sur les ordinateurs, puis tous les écrans devinrent noirs.

Si jamais des agents revenaient dans cette salle, on ne pourrait s'en servir pour repérer leur position maintenant.

Orlando tendit alors la main et demanda : « Donnez-moi votre revolver. »

Cette fois, Orson se montra peu coopératif. Donner son revolver, c'était comme donner la dernière illusion de sécurité et de pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur son prisonnier.

Voyant son hésitation, Orlando rajouta : «Si vous n'obéissez pas, je vous garantie que vous verrez une petite gamine apparaître dans chaque miroir que vous croiserez, dans chaque verre d'eau que vous boirez et dans chaque fenêtre que vous regarderez. Et inutile d'essayer d'en faire part à vos collègues. Elle ne se montrera à personne d'autre. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise avec notre réalité, c'est que les gens ne veulent bien croire que ce qu'ils voient. On vous prendra pour un fou. Vous ne voudriez pas être hanté jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, n'est-ce pas Orson ? »

Il n'y avait pas grand chose de vrai dans le chantage de Orlando, il en était conscient. Il doutait qu'Eyma puisse s'amuser à tourmenter un simple agent. Mais les dons d'acteur de Orlando seraient peut-être assez convaincants.

« Tu bluffes.

-Ou bien je mens ou bien je dis la vérité. Vous avez une chance sur deux que ce soit vrai si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis et zéro chances que vous vous fassiez harceler par une petite magicienne si vous coopérez. Laquelle des probabilités présente moins de risque pour vous, Orson ? »

L'agent finit par lui tendre le revolver, une goutte de sueur à la tempe.

« Si t'avais l'intention de me prendre mon arme, t'aurais pu tirer toi-même sur les ordinateurs.

-Je suis pas stupide, Orson. Je sais bien qu'il y a une caméra qui surveille aussi cette salle. »

Si on parvenait à sauvegarder la mémoire des bandes vidéos, les agents verraient alors Orson tirer. Ils auraient ainsi l'illusion que le détour vers les salles vidéos était son idée à lui et que Orlando avait été un bon prisonnier consentant jusqu'au bout.

« Bien. Allons libérer Legolas et William, voulez-vous ? »

Une fois arrivés à l'étage des cellules, Orson introduisit un code sur un clavier numérique situé entre deux portes grises. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent toute seule. Legolas et William appréhendaient ce qui allait se passer, car ils se tenaient tous deux au fond de leur cellule et, à défaut de n'avoir aucune de leur armes, les poings étaient prêts à agir.

« Ça va les gars. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Entendre la voix de leur compagnon eut pour effet de les décrisper sur-le-champ.

Tous deux mirent un pied hésitant hors de leur cellule et lorsqu'ils constatèrent que Orlando tenait en joue un de leur bourreau, ils affichèrent une mine à la fois dubitative et réjouie.

« J'ai la situation en main comme vous le voyez. »

Orlando savait bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui se passait.

« Pas le temps d'expliquer. Orson va nous dire maintenant où sont toutes nos armes et nos effets, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'agent grinçait des dents. L'arrogance de Orlando ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Ils vont se ramener ici dès qu'ils verront que le commandant n'a donné aucun ordre. » tenta-t-il pour les intimider.

« Raison de plus pour vous dépêcher de nous dire où sont les armes de mes collègues. »

Orson le fusilla littéralement du regard et l'acteur enclencha un projectile dans le dispositif de tir du revolver.

« Faites vite, Orson.

-Tu ne tireras pas.

-Ah ouais ? Vous m'avez fait arrêter pour meurtre, je vous rappelle. J'ai tué une fois. Je peux très bien recommencer. »

L'agent fit une moue indignée, mais obéit. Sous le regard de plus en plus surpris de Legolas et William, Orson se dirigea au fond du couloir et inséra sa carte électronique dans la fente au-dessus de la poignée d'une autre porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et le trio pu constater que tous leurs biens se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Orlando comprit que des scientifiques ou, du moins, des chercheurs, avaient tenté d'analyser tout leur attirail. On se doutait bien que ces trucs provenaient de l'autre côté des « issues » et qu'alors tout était sujet à étude. Pour mieux comprendre le phénomène, on avait cru qu'observer ces objets apporteraient quelques réponses à leurs nombreuses questions.

Legolas et William furent complètement hébétés lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Les armes étaient placées sous des scanners que Orlando traduisit à ses compagnons comme étant des machines à voir les composantes d'un objet. Une des bombes de Jack avait été sectionnée grâce à un laser et une partie de la poudre explosive qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avait été posée sur une plaquette de vitre afin d'être étudiée au microscope. Le compas était posé sur une table, entouré d'outils qui avaient sûrement été utilisés pour l'ouvrir et le démonter. Les particularités mystérieuses du compas rendaient apparemment inutile toute tentative d'ouverture, car les outils disposés autour étaient cassés ou alors tordus. Le pistolet de Jack avait servi pour faire des tests, car une cible au mur était criblée de balles. Dans un sac transparent se trouvaient toutes les cartouches supplémentaires. Un long fil blanc se trouvait également dans un sac de plastique et il y avait une étiquette collée dessus où on pouvait lire : « cheveu non-humain. »

Ce fut la première chose que Legolas récupéra. Avec une mine profondément insultée, il prit le fil et alla saisir son arc. Orlando et William comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la corde de son arc, retirée pour des analyses. Orlando se doutait aussi que la corde était en fait un cheveu de la dame Galadriel et, comme c'était une elfe, les chercheurs n'avaient rien trouvé d' « humain » dans ses composantes. Legolas posa ses yeux perçants sur Orson tout en réinstallant la corde aux extrémités de son arme. Troublé par le regard de glace, l'agent comprit que lui et ses collègues avaient profané un objet sacré.

Après avoir récupéré tout ce qui leur appartenait, Orlando dit à son otage :

« Merci, Orson, de votre coopération. Maintenant, dites-nous où se trouve exactement la brèche que vous camouflez. »

L'elfe et le forgeron tressaillirent. Trois jours auparavant, ils avaient ressenti la douleur habituelle due à la proximité d'une brèche, mais ils ignoraient tout ce que Orlando avait appris dans le journal. Ils n'avaient pu qu'espérer, à ce moment, que la brèche n'avait pas encore été découverte. Maintenant, il leur semblait tout à fait absurde de croire que leurs bourreaux avaient établi une base aux alentours du passage par pur hasard.

« Faut aller au niveau 5, mais aucune porte ne s'ouvrira sans ça. »

Orson leur montra sa carte électronique. Orlando la lui prit et l'agent ajouta :

« Il y a aussi des gardes qui surveillent l'entrée de l'issue.

-Je sais. Combien sont-ils ?

-Quatre, mais c'est sans compter l'unité qui se trouve de l'autre côté du passage. Sur un rayon de 50 mètres, tout le secteur est surveillé. Oubliez le coup des faux ordres. Ces militaires ont été formellement avertis de n'obéir qu'aux ordres donnés directement par le Chef d'État Major. Ils ont un code pour s'identifier mutuellement. Moi je suis d'une agence secrète qui travaille de connivence avec l'Armée Britannique. Je suis très loin de connaître leur mode de communication.

-Nous trouverons une solution en chemin.

-Peu importe ce que vous ferez, ils finiront par vous rattraper tôt ou tard.

-On verra bien. »

Orlando fit diriger Orson dans une des cellules où se trouvaient précédemment ses compagnons. Il lui prit son portable, son talkie-walkie et, juste avant de refermer la porte, il lui dit :

« Merci Orson. À votre façon, vous avez contribué à sauver l'univers du chaos en nous libérant.»

La porte se ferma sur un Orson totalement déconcerté.

William, perplexe, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Sacrebleu, comment avez-vous fait ?

-Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait… mis à part appeler une petite magicienne. » dit-il avec un petit rire sournois.

Legolas et William échangèrent un regard intrigué, mais n'exigèrent pas d'autre explication. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Sortons d'ici. » intima l'elfe pour qui rester enfermé sous terre ne lui convenait vraiment pas.

« On peut pas. Faut traverser la brèche qu'il y a ici. » répondit l'acteur en se dirigeant vers le fameux niveau 5. »

Les deux autres le suivirent, un peu sceptiques.

« La dernière fois que nous avons traversé une brèche déjà occupée par les militaires de votre monde, cela s'est soldé par un meurtre non prémédité, dit Legolas.

-Je le sais bien, mais c'est exactement là que le compas veut qu'on aille. »

Il les fit entrer dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton numéroté « 5 » pour se rendre au niveau indiqué par Orson.

Le forgeron et l'elfe furent un peu inquiets de se trouver dans cet étrange compartiment. Ils y étaient déjà allés, mais la dernière fois ils avaient eu les yeux bandés. La curieuse secousse qu'ils sentirent à son départ, accompagnée du typique chatouillement à l'estomac, ne les rassuraient pas trop bien qu'ils avaient ressenti le même effet le jour où ils étaient arrivés ici pour être enfermés.

L'ascenseur arriva au niveau 5. Instinctivement, Legolas et William se tinrent prêts à utiliser leurs armes. La porte s'ouvrit et devant eux ne se trouvait qu'un seul et unique couloir. Il était vide, mais très long. Il y avait plusieurs tournants, on en voyait pas le bout et Orlando supposa qu'à son terme ils verraient les gardes qui surveillaient la brèche.

William baissa son pistolet et consulta le compas pour vérifier les dires de son alter ego. Il fut bien contraint d'avouer que l'aiguille pointait très clairement le couloir du niveau 5.

« Comment avez-vous su ?

-J'ai lu les journaux de ma sœur. Longue histoire. » dit-il en s'enfonçant le premier dans le couloir.

En évoquant sa sœur, William eut l'air navré tout à coup. Il se rappela le piège qu'elle avait contribué à leur tendre et du sentiment d'abandon et de tromperie que Orlando devait ressentir.

« Je suis désolé pour Miss Bloom…

-Pas autant que moi. Bah… Au moins, je peux me consoler en me disant qu'elle est toujours vivante, contrairement à… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-La mort peut sembler douce comparée à la trahison.

-C'est pas sa faute. J'ai passé tant d'années éloigné de la famille… Je suis devenu un étranger pour elle et l'Être Infâme en a tiré profit.

-Si vous vous preniez moins souvent pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, vous ne seriez pas devenu un étranger, dit Legolas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?

-M'est avis qu'il est temps de cesser de camper d'autres rôles que le vôtre, seigneur Orlando. »

Il était tout à fait ironique d'entendre ça de la bouche du personnage qui avait pourtant lancé sa carrière. Carrière qui, aujourd'hui, le répugnait.

L'acteur eut un certain flash-back où on lui tenait des propos du même genre.

_« Faut que tu arrêtes de jouer plein de personnages parce que tu oublies ta propre identité. C'est pas bien..._ » lui avait dit Eyma lors de leur toute première rencontre. Orlando dut admettre qu'elle avait eu raison.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Legolas inspectait le moindre recoin du couloir, comme si quelque ennemi allait apparaître soudain par magie.

« Toute cette base doit regorger de gardes, Orlando.

-Nous n'aurons aucun problème à atteindre la brèche. » les rassura-t-il, se souvenant des écrans déserts des caméras. « Les quatre gardes peuvent être facilement neutralisés si on utilise l'astuce de la cape. C'est une fois de l'autre côté de la brèche qu'on aura du souci à se faire. »

Voyant que William et Legolas marchaient en guettant toutes les portes du couloir avec appréhension, Orlando rajouta : « Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a plus personne. Ils ont tous été appelé pour « un autre cas ».

-Un autre cas? répéta l'elfe

-Je suis certain qu'ils parlaient d'une nouvelle brèche qu'ils viennent de trouver. »

William fut subitement alarmé.

« Le passage sur le fleuve !

-Bingo. »

Les débris du Tatsu Akai avaient sans-doute fini par attirer l'attention. Quelqu'un avait dû avertir la police et le cas fut immédiatement pris en charge par les agents de cette base.

« Ils ont été dépêchés sur les lieux et ils vont probablement s'occuper d'étouffer l'affaire. Ils vont faire comme au Rohan et comme ici : étudier les brèches, ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté et, du même coup, maintenir la population dans l'ignorance. »

Will se souvint du sort des Eorlingas, l'impudence commise en fouillant leurs affaires et les étudiant sans aucun scrupule. Il craignait maintenant que la même chose arrive à la Perle Noire.

« Jack… » commença-t-il, mais Orlando l'interrompit.

« On ne peut plus se soucier de lui. Faut seulement espérer qu'il soit sagement retourné dans les Caraïbes et qu'il se tienne loin de la brèche. »

Ils arrivèrent à un tournant et Legolas s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

L'elfe fit quelques pas en arrière et tendit l'oreille.

« Des… plaintes. Des lamentations. »

Il fit carrément volte face et revint en sens inverse. Orlando et William lui emboîtèrent le pas, perplexes. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs portes du couloir et Legolas se planta devant l'une d'elles.

« Ouvrez-la, Orlando.

-Mais…Si t'as entendu des gens, ça pourrait être d'autres agents qui…

-Non. J'ai la certitude que non. »

D'un geste fébrile, Orlando mit la carte dans la fente au-dessus de la poignée et un déclic se fit entendre.

En l'ouvrant, ils tombèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à un autre laboratoire. Les murs de celui-ci, par contre, étaient longés de grandes cages superposées. Orlando ne se souvenait pas avoir remarqué une telle pièce depuis la salle vidéo, mais vu le nombre incalculable d'écrans il n'avait pas pu tout observer en profondeur. En regardant ces cages, il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir découvert un chenil. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas d'animaux dans ces cages. Il s'y trouvait plutôt :

« Diable ! Ils ont enfermé des enfants ! » s'exclama William en s'avançant vers les petites silhouettes aux bras tendus, le visage effrayé et implorant.

« Laissez-nous sortir ! » se lamentaient-ils.

Orlando hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, la bouche entrouverte, dégoûté et honteux envers les hommes de son propre monde. Le choc ne lui permit pas de voir que William se trompait sur l'identité de ces personnes.

Legolas, plus choqué encore que l'acteur, débita d'une voix sombre, presque austère: « Il ne s'agit guère d'enfants. Ce sont des Hobbits. »

_A suivre_

* * *

Ça prend qu'une écrivaine fêlée comme moi pour introduire des hobbits dans cette histoire. Quoique, dans la Fusion faut s'attendre à voir surgir n'importe quoi, hein. 

Je me suis inspirée de beaucoup de choses pour ce chapitre. Pour vous aider à mieux imaginer la scène de l'interrogatoire, pensez à The Matrix quand Thomas Andersen (Neo) se fait interroger par Monsieur Smith dans une pièce froide et grise. Il lui montre certains dossiers, comme dans ma fic. En plus ils sont trois agents à lui poser des questions, tout comme pour Orlando. Et pis la salle vidéo est un mélange de The Matrix 2 à la fin avec l'architecte et aussi de Lost, avec le bunker plein d'écrans de télé sensés servir à observer ce qui passe dans l'autre Bunker. Pour les agents, vous pouvez également vous imaginer les Men in Black, huhuhu.

**DuncanHeart :** Merci encore du soutien ! Garde les coussins, je crois qu'ils vont te servir souvent. Surtout pour la fin du chapitre.

**Marie-ève :** Ben, pour le Canada, c'était pas un simple hasard, hein. C'est aussi mon pays. C'était tout à fait délibéré de ma part. J'habite également en banlieue de Montréal. J'aurais pu prendre cette ville, mais les endroits étrangers m'inspirent davantage. Y a qu'à penser à Sydney, huhu. Combien de chapitres ? Mhh, 3 ou 4, je dirais. Plutôt 5 (ça c'est sans compter les extras des scènes coupées). Une autre fic avec Legolas ? Ben, non, pour le moment, je vais faire une pause. Je ne vais rien entamer de nouveau. J'ai déjà suffisamment écrit sur Legolas. J'ai quand-même 5 fics où il apparaît (dont 3 qui ne sont pas finis). Après la Fusion, je vais me concentrer uniquement sur Athrada Men. Tu peux toujours me faire part de ta suggestion. Sait-on jamais. Encore merci du soutien continuel. Toujours très motivant d'avoir une fan numéro 1 !

**Lady Dragonne :** J'y peux rien. J'ADORE les fins de chapitres sadiques. Hum, Orlando n'a pas son portable sur lui lors de la quête, très chère. Mais j'avoue que ça aurait été cocasse de faire une scène de portable avec Legolas et William. D'ailleurs, j'ai coupé une scène où nos deux lurons découvrent ce qu'est une cabine de téléphone britannique rouge. Ça devait se passer dans Canterbury avant que le trio arrive chez Samantha. J'ai coupé la scène parce qu'elle rallongeait le chapitre pour rien. Enfin, pour résumer, le trio croise des gens dans la rue et pour éviter de se faire reconnaître Orlando les enferment dans la cabine avec lui. Ils doivent rester coincés à l'intérieur le temps que les gens passent leur chemin. Voualà. Maieuh ! Legolas EST affecté par la mort de Gimli ! Mais c'est un elfeuh. Il n'a pas du tout la même façon de réagir qu'un humain. Il se contient. Il a trois mille ans et c'est un guerrier en plus ; c'est pas le premier deuil qu'il affronte. Ne montre pas les crocs, gné. Tu verras que Legolas est loin d'être indifférent envers la perte de Gimli, plus tard dans l'histoire. Pour continuer dans les proverbes : Nain qui roule n'amasse pas de mythril. Hum. Bon, heu… pour les dessins, ça fait déjà quelques années de ça et je doute les avoir encore en ma possession. Je ne calcule plus le nombre de fois où n'ordi a explosé et perdu certaines données. De toute façon, ils étaient vraiment nuls ces dessins et pis ton adresse n'apparaît nulle part, gné. Ceci dit, encore merci de suivre les aventures de la LOWA. Je parie que t'aurais aimé une LOWAG (Legolas-Orlando-Will-Association+Gimli) mais boonnnn…..

**Lilylilas :** Vui, michante sœur mais c'est pas sa faute. Hum, le rythme auquel je publie risque de ralentir un peu là. Mon boulot va me prendre beaucoup de mon temps libre. N'empêche, je vous ai bien gâté ces derniers mois ! huhu. Toujours contente de voir que tu suis mon histoire, et ce depuis le tout début ! Merchi.

**Gabby :** Que d'affection ! Ravie que les chapitres précédents t'aient plu. Ton appréciation me touche, vraiment. Grand merci !

**Jane :** Ah ! Une revenante ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles, dis donc. La Lowa finit toujours par s'en sortir allons. Contente de voir que tu écris toujours de ton côté. Écrire un roman, ça peut prendre toute une vie, hein. Faut s'armer de patience. Mais quand on a le feu sacré, ça vient tout seul. huhu. Merci de suivre encore les aventures de notre trio bien aimé. A très bientôt.

**Lilya **: Tiens tiens, une nouvelle lectrice et admiratrice de la LOWA. Bienvenue dans le monde rocambolesque et tordu de la Fusion, très chère. Tu as de la chance d'être arrivée à une période de ma vie où je poste les chapitres plus rapidement. Il fut un temps où je n'en postais qu'un seul par année, huhu. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre pour la suite. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires aussi motivants.


	30. Le Pont aux Arbalètes

_Voici l'heure venue de publier le premier des deux chapitres qui me furent les plus durs à écrire. Ça fait quelques années qu'ils sont terminés, mais je les peaufine sans arrêt, je fais des retouches tout le temps parce que le résultat ne me satisfait et ne me satisfera sans-doute jamais. Les écrire me fut très pénible. Pas du point de vue technique, mais du point de vue émotionnel._

_Je dédis le premier de ces deux chapitres à ma jumelle Clem, tout bonnement parce qu'elle l'a déjà lu et afin de manifester son désaccord avec ce que mon cerveau disjoncté m'a fait écrire, j'ai eu droit à un lancé d'efface dans le front. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de sa part. Même moi je ne me pardonne pas d'avoir écrit ça…_

_Bon, cessons de vous faire languir._

_Bonne lecture et vive la Lowa._

**Chapitre 29**

**Le Pont aux Arbalètes**

Il ne faisait aucun doute que la brèche dans la carrière désaffectée menait à la Terre du Milieu. Une multitude de têtes bouclées les regardaient avec un mélange de peur et d'indignation. Parmi eux se trouvaient des enfants et des vieillards. Pour l'ensemble, ils avaient tous le visage blafard, les joues creuses (ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour des Hobbits!) et leurs vêtements pittoresques en pitoyable état. Ils étaient au moins deux ou trois par cage, certains recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes en se serrant contre les autres, d'autres debout les poings serrés et le nez plissé.

« Ce sont des semi-hommes. » dit Orlando à l'intention de William. Celui-ci dévisagea les petites gens et s'attarda sur leurs pieds velus. Aucun ne portait de chaussures. Il se pencha pour mieux observer leurs oreilles rallongées en pointe.

Un jeune hobbit blond se redressa dans sa cage et serra ses mains sur les barreaux avec rage.

« Bougres de scélérats! Dégingandés! Espèce de maroufles à grandes pattes! Libérez-nous sur-le-champ! Je vais vous les faire avaler vos aiguilles, moi! »

La poitrine gonflée, le Hobbit regarda Orlando et William avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

« Hé, du calme. On est de votre côté, nous! »

Les Hobbits ne semblaient pas avoir compris qu'ils n'étaient pas des hommes qui travaillaient pour la base.

Legolas, jusqu'alors resté derrière ses compagnons, se montra et s'agenouilla à la hauteur du jeune hobbit frustré.

« Nous allons vous sortir d'ici. » lui assura-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

« On va faire ça? » s'étonna Orlando qui se demandait bien comment ils y parviendraient alors qu'ils n'avaient encore aucun plan pour traverser la brèche. À trois, ça restait toujours dans le domaine du possible, mais suivis d'une vingtaine de hobbits, tout allait devenir largement plus compliqué.

Les mains du jeune hobbit se décrispèrent de ses barreaux et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes lorsqu'il réalisa quel genre de personne était agenouillée devant lui.

« Ma parole, c'est un elfe! »

Les autres, restés en retrait parce qu'ils avaient peur, s'approchèrent au bord de leur cage et observèrent Legolas du mieux que leur position de détenu le permettait.

« Un elfe! Les vielles histoires de l'ancien étaient donc vraies!

-C'est un Premier Né! Jamais je n'en avais vu!

-Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende! » se disaient-ils entre eux, ébahis et consternés.

Les enfants hobbits avaient le nez collé sur le grillage de leur cage, la bouche grande ouverte et ils étudiaient Legolas de la tête aux pieds. Ils peinaient à croire qu'ils avaient devant eux un exemple vivant des vieux contes.

Legolas se leva et recula, un peu perturbé de créer tant d'émoi. Orlando et William jetèrent un regard inquiet vers la porte de sortie ouverte. Ils craignaient qu'une telle exaltation ne finisse par être entendue des gardes qui se trouvaient au bout du couloir.

« Votre seigneurie, toutes nos excuses! On croyait que vous étiez comme ces scélérats. » fit le jeune hobbit blond.

« Ça alors! Un elfe. Je vous croyais tous partis bien au-delà de la Mer. » dit une vieille dame.

Legolas répliqua d'une voix troublée :

« Nous nous faisons rares, il est vrai.

-Ils vous ont capturé aussi? demanda le jeune hobbit blond.

-En effet. Nous avons toutefois réussi à nous échapper. »

Legolas se tourna vers l'acteur.

« Orlando, ouvrez ces cages, de grâce! »

Confus, il s'approcha des cages pour les inspecter et ne vit aucune serrure ni aucune fente pour sa carte électronique. En se trouvant si près des hobbits, un enfant dit à sa mère : « Maman, tu trouves pas que le monsieur ressemble à l'elfe? »

Orlando ne tint pas compte de la remarque, trop occupé à comprendre comment les portes des cages fonctionnaient. Il se souvint alors des cellules de Legolas et William et en conclut que le même procédé avait sans-doute été utilisé pour ces cages. Il finit par trouver effectivement un clavier sur le mur près de la porte.

« Y a un code. Faut taper une série de chiffres. Ma carte ne servira à rien. J'ai aucune idée du code, moi. »

Legolas, pour qui il lui était insupportable de voir une telle race innocente ainsi enfermée, lui lança :

« Trouvez-le! »

Orlando, sous la pression, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bouffis et commença à taper sur n'importe quelle touche.

« 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42… Argh, ça fonctionne pas. » dit-il en continuant d'entrer tous les codes qui lui passaient par la tête.

William avait pitié de ces pauvres petites gens, mais un doute planait en son esprit. Il tenta de faire voir les choses à Legolas d'un œil rationnel.

« Le temps presse. Même si nous les libérons, que ferons-nous d'eux? »

Le regard de l'elfe s'étrécit et le ton qu'il prit se voulait sans réplique.

« Nous ne les abandonnerons pas à leur sort. »

Les hobbits se réjouirent de ses paroles.

« Le seigneur elfe va nous sauver. Loués soient les elfes! » s'exclamèrent-ils.

Enragé, Orlando donna un sévère coup de poing sur le clavier pour se défouler.

« J'y arrive pas! »

William lui dit alors : « Et Orson? »

Orlando se tapa la main sur le front pour se punir de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Il quitta la pièce au pas de course pour aller chercher l'agent.

Legolas, en attendant, eut envie d'en connaître davantage sur les circonstances qui avaient mené les hobbits jusqu'ici.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous incarcérés?

-Quatre ou cinq jours, répondit le jeune hobbit blond.

-Ils nous ont capturés! Ils ont malmené certains d'entre nous! » ajouta un autre.

Le hobbit qui venait de parler releva sa manche pour montrer une sévère piqûre au bras. William scruta davantage la pièce où ils se trouvaient et vit plusieurs éprouvettes contenant un liquide rouge. Il y avait une série de seringues posées sur une table, mais William ne connaissait pas ce type d'outil. Il en conclut simplement que leur extrémité en forme d'aiguille à coudre n'avait certainement pas servi à raccommoder des vêtements. Dans un coin se trouvait une machine très semblable à celle qui avait scanné leurs armes, à l'exception près qu'il se trouvait quatre courroies de cuir sous la machine. De la manière dont elles étaient disposées, le forgeron en déduisit qu'on avait attaché des hobbits sous la machine –une courroie pour chaque membre- et on les avait scanné. Les hobbits étaient un sujet d'expérience totalement fascinant pour les scientifiques de cette base. Ils avaient littéralement servi de cobayes.

« Ils vous étudiaient. » en conclut William. « Bien que je n'approuve pas leurs méthodes, je peux comprendre leur intrigue! Après les lutins, les wargs, les gobelins, les trolls, voilà des farfadets! »

Le hobbit blond se courrouça.

« Hobbits, Monsieur-à-la-plume! Hobbits et fiers de l'être!

-Où étiez-vous lorsqu'ils vous ont capturé? » demanda Legolas qui tenait à avoir de plus amples détails.

« Près de la Vieille Forêt. À quelques furlongs de Bree. » dit le hobbit blond. « On était en route pour la Comté. On habite Bree, mais à chaque moisson on revient au bercail.

-On avait jamais vu d'Humains de ce genre auparavant, dit une petite femme replète.

-Ni de trou béant dans le vide. Ici, tout est froid, en métal, gris… Plus d'herbe ni d'arbres. Pourtant la Forêt est tout près. Elle est à l'autre bout de ce couloir, ajouta un vieillard en pointant la porte.

-Vous savez qui sont ces gens? questionna le hobbit blond.

-Pourquoi nous gardent-ils comme du bétail à la foire agricole? dit un autre. »

Legolas se montra tout aussi conspiré.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre moi-même pour quelle raison ils agissent ainsi.

-Orlando pourrait l'expliquer mieux que nous. »

À ce moment, l'acteur arriva en trombe dans la pièce, hors d'haleine et seul.

« Que passe-t-il? s'enquit Legolas.

-Où est Orson? »

Orlando n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, car quelque chose claironnait dans sa main. Il leur montra alors le portable de Orson qui ne cessait de faire un drôle de bruit fluttée.

« Pourquoi une cloche sonne? » se demanda le hobbit blond.

Orlando, alerté, dévisageait avec appréhension le portable.

« Ils essaient de l'appeler! »

Legolas et William savaient que cet instrument appartenait à Orson, mais ils en ignoraient son utilité.

« C'est un portable! Ça sert à parler avec des gens qui sont loin! » expliqua brièvement Orlando en criant pour enterrer la sonnerie qui ne cessait de retentir. « Les agents partis s'occuper de la brèche sur le fleuve tentent de lui parler! »

La sonnerie cessa alors son tintamarre.

Les hobbits se regardèrent les uns les autres, questionneurs.

« Ils semblent avoir renoncé. » dit William en haussant les épaules.

Personne hormis Orlando ne semblait terrorisé par la tentative d'appel.

« Vous ne comprenez pas? Si Orson ne répond pas, ils vont se douter que quelque chose tourne pas rond! Et ils vont revenir!

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas continué votre chemin jusqu'à lui alors? » questionna le forgeron. « Il aurait pu répondre et prétendre que la situation était normale ici.

-Je me suis bêtement rappelé que sa cellule est aussi fermée par un code numérique! La porte est hermétique et insonorisée. Je ne pouvais ni le voir ni l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas me donner le code pour que je le sorte de là et il pouvait encore moins répondre à ses copains! »

À ce moment, une voix étouffée jaillit de la poche de jean de Orlando.

Les Hobbits sursautèrent. Orlando fit un bond, ahuri de ce qui se passait dans son pantalon. Mais il se souvint bien vite qu'il avait également sur lui le talkie-walkie de Orson. Il le sortit de sa poche et la voix étouffée fut plus claire.

« _Ici Unité 1. Demande Unité 3 au rapport. _»

Les Hobbits furent plus que stupéfiés d'entendre quelqu'un parler de cette boîte. Legolas et William, quant à eux, avaient déjà vu un pareil objet. L'officier Carter en possédait un semblable le soir de sa mort.

« _Ici Unité 1._ » répéta une voix d'homme. « _On est…_

-Par mon ancien! Il y a quelqu'un enfermé dans cette boîte?! » s'exclama le hobbit blond.

« Chuuutt! Écoutez! » fit Orlando.

« _…sur le point de retourner à la base… Ici Unité 1. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Orson?_ »

Les collègues de Orson n'avaient pas réussi à le rejoindre sur le portable et s'étaient rabattus sur le talkie-walkie pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui.

« Nom d'une pipe, c'est quoi cet engin? » ne put s'empêcher de dire un autre hobbit.

Orlando mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur faire signe de se taire.

« _Ici Unité1. Unité 3, au rapport! À toi! _» répéta la voix avec plus de vigueur. « _À toi!… Pourquoi tu as dis à l'unité centrale que j'avais exigé leur présence sur les lieux?… Tu m'entends?… Quoi qu'il se passe, on est sur le chemin du retour. _»

Orlando n'entendit plus de grichouillage, ce qui voulait dire que l'Unité 1 avait coupé la communication.

« Ils arrivent! Il faut qu'on parte, les gars! » déclara Orlando, angoissé.

Les hobbits émirent des couinements craintifs.

« Hors de question! » fit Legolas avec fermeté.

William, soudain frappé d'une idée, plongea sa main dans le sac attaché à son épaule. Même si elle ne pouvait plus servir, il se félicita d'avoir conservé la bombe qui avait été sectionnée en deux. Sous le regard intrigué de ses alter ego et des hobbits, il prit des gants de chirurgien sur l'un des comptoirs du laboratoire. Il retira une partie des restes de poudre du boulet et en remplit l'un des gants de caoutchouc. Il effilocha la mèche de la bombe sectionnée et il format de cette manière plusieurs nouvelles mèches, plus minces, mais tout de même fonctionnelles. Il relia l'une d'entre elles au fond du gant, fit un nœud dans le caoutchouc pour refermer l'ouverture tout en s'assurant que l'extrémité de la mèche reste à l'extérieur du gant.

Il posa son invention sur le clavier numérique du mur et sortit une boite d'allumettes. L'elfe et l'acteur comprirent enfin ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

« Tout le monde se protège du mieux qu'il peut! »

Les hobbits se tapissèrent dans leurs cages. Legolas et Orlando plongèrent sous une table.

William mit le feu à la mèche et eut tout juste le temps de joindre ses compagnons. Il y eut une détonation et le clavier vola en éclats. C'était une bombe plus petite que d'ordinaire, mais il valait mieux ne pas utiliser un boulet intact de Jack ; les risques de faire exploser la pièce entière était trop grands. La petite bombe eut néanmoins l'effet escompté. Les fils électriques qui reliaient le clavier aux cages se mirent à fumer et émirent des flammèches. Le système fut complètement déréglé et les portes de toutes les cages s'ouvrirent.

« Ça fonctionne! » s'exclama Orlando avec un large sourire.

Les hobbits n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils sortirent enfin de leur cage, pantois, mais heureux. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de William, la nuque tordu vers le haut pour mieux voir l'homme au chapeau plumé qui venait de les libérer. De grands sourires de gratitude ornèrent leur visage rondouillard et le hobbit blond ne sembla plus du tout courroucé d'avoir été pris pour un farfadet.

L'instant d'allégresse s'estompa bien vie. La porte du laboratoire commença à se refermer toute seule.

« Oh, merde! Le système de sécurité de secours s'est déclenché! » dit Orlando en sautant sur la poignée. « Aidez-moi! Faut pas que la porte se referme! Elle va se verrouiller et on pourra l'ouvrir que de l'extérieur! »

La porte blindée continua à tourner sur ses gonds malgré les efforts de Orlando. William se mit en travers de l'embrasure et poussa de toutes ses forces sur la porte tandis que Orlando continuait à tirer la poignée de l'autre côté, les pieds plantés dans le plancher carrelé.

« Sortez Periannath! Sortez! » ordonna Legolas.

Les hobbits coururent hors du labo, contournant William qui maintenait tant qu'il le pouvait une pression sur la porte. Legolas sortit après le dernier hobbit et Orlando le suivit. Son corps resta presque coincé entre le cadre de la porte et la porte elle-même. Tiré par Legolas, il en sortit avec une déchirure à son jean.

« Ouf! Il était moins une! » dit le hobbit blond.

Ils n'étaient cependant pas au bout de leurs peines. Legolas tourna vivement la tête en direction d'un angle du couloir.

« Des pas. Les gardes qui surveillent la brèche ont entendu l'explosion. »

Certaines femmes hobbites plaquèrent une main sur leur bouche, des enfants se cachèrent dans les jupons de leurs mères et des maris serrèrent la main de leurs épouses.

William prit son pistolet et Legolas son arc. Orlando poussa les hobbits dans le couloir.

« Vers l'ascenseur. Vite! » les pressa-t-il.

Ils les fit reculer dans un tournant vers l'ascenseur. Ils ne seraient à la vue des gardes que si ces derniers parvenaient à éliminer Legolas et William qui bloquaient le couloir.

« Taisez-vous. Restez ici. Ne bougez pas. » leur dit-il. L'acteur revint sur ses pas. En retrouvant ses alter ego, il vit William, seul.

« Où est passé Legolas?

-Je suis tout près de vous. »

Orlando fut surpris d'entendre une voix sans être en mesure de voir son propriétaire.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que…Oh! T'as mis le capuchon de ta cape! » réalisa-t-il bêtement.

« Que comptez-vous faire?

-Éloignez-vous. Partez tous les deux. »

William entraîna Orlando dans le tournant du couloir où ils ne pourraient être vus des militaires. Ils regardèrent ce qui se passait subrepticement et aperçurent bientôt quatre hommes armés de mitraillettes. Ils arrivaient au pas de course.

« Ça provenait du labo! » déclara l'un d'eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte sans faire attention à Legolas qui s'était plaqué contre le mur en face. L'un des hommes introduisit sa propre carte électronique dans la fente au-dessus de la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Trois d'entre eux entrèrent et l'autre resta dans le couloir pour faire le guet.

Avant que la porte ne se referme complètement derrière les trois gardes, avant qu'on s'aperçoive que les cages étaient vides et que le système de sécurité de secours était enclenché, le guetteur fut brutalement assommé et jeté dans le labo sans qu'il ne puisse prévoir le coup. Legolas referma la porte immédiatement. Il eut à peine le temps de voir les trois autres gardes se ruer dans sa direction.

Legolas ôta son capuchon, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Orlando bondit dans le couloir : « Ouais! Ça c'était bien pensé! »

Des coups retentirent dans la porte, puis les militaires se mirent carrément à tirer dessus avec leurs mitraillettes.

Legolas se jeta à terre pour éviter les balles et William en fit autant. Seul Orlando resta planté debout et il éclata de rire.

« Ils tirent parce qu'ils sont frustrés, mais ils savent bien que leurs armes sont inutiles. Les portes sont blindées. Leurs propres dispositifs de sécurité se retournent contre eux. Quelle ironie!»

William et Legolas se remirent sur pieds, un peu embarrassés.

Orlando alla chercher les pauvres hobbits entassés et tremblants.

« Vous pouvez venir! La voie est libre! »

Les semi-hommes s'approchèrent timidement. Le trio fonça au fond du couloir et les hobbits avancèrent à leur tour d'un pas traînant et incertain.

Les murs en inox s'arrêtèrent et furent remplacés par les parois rocheuses d'une grotte. Ils avaient enfin pénétré la carrière désaffectée. Ils croisèrent des restes d'échafaudages abandonnés, des pics, des pieux, des chariots qui avaient anciennement servi à transporter des minerais et un système de poulies qui remontaient jusqu'à la surface condamnée. Ils suivirent l'allée rocheuse escarpée et arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac. De larges toiles couvraient un mur de roc devant eux.

« C'est de là qu'on vient! » dit le hobbit blond et les siens hochèrent vivement la tête pour confirmer ses paroles. Orlando vit une table, quelques provisions, une toilette chimique, des boîtes remplies de munitions de rechange et quatre lits de camps. Les militaires étaient postés là depuis un bout de temps. L'acteur remarqua aussi un téléphone dont le fil serpentait par terre et disparaissait sous les larges toiles.

« Je me disais bien que les portables et talkie-walkie étaient inutiles d'un monde à l'autre. Les ondes radios sont hors portée. Ils ont besoin d'un téléphone avec un fil pour communiquer avec l'autre réalité. Vous voyez? Il part d'ici et continue jusque là-bas, de l'autre côté de la brèche, et il est relié à un autre téléphone dans leur base. »

Tout le monde le regarda, hébétés. Personne n'avait rien compris à son charabia.

« Télé…

-Fone? »

Orlando roula des yeux.

« Pour faire court, les militaires et les agents ne peuvent pas prévenir la base de la Terre du Milieu qu'on s'est échappé autrement qu'en utilisant cet engin. Bref, on a encore une chance de les surprendre. »

Legolas arracha le téléphone et le fracassa sur le sol.

« Maintenant, nous sommes certains que personne ne les préviendra. »

William se tourna vers les hobbits.

« Savez-vous comment c'est disposé là-bas?

-Combien ils sont? renchérit Orlando.

Le hobbit blond haussa les épaules.

« On sait pas trop. On était tous un peu patraques quand ils nous ont capturé.

-Ils nous avaient tirés dessus avec des fléchettes bizarres. On est devenu complètement amorphe, rajouta un autre.

-Des sarbacanes. » conclut William. « Certaines tribus indigènes des Caraïbes les utilisent pour endormir leurs proies dans la jungle.

-L'équivalent ici ce sont des fusils tranquillisants. Ils ne reculent devant rien, dis donc.

-Il faut que nous traversions sans se faire voir, dit Legolas en inspectant les toiles.

-Utilisons encore la cape? » proposa timidement Orlando. « Trois ou quatre hobbits peuvent marcher en même temps là-dessous. Ils pourraient passer la brèche et aller jusqu'à un endroit sûr. Un des hobbits reviendrait ensuite avec la cape, puis repartirait avec d'autres et ainsi de suite.

-Trop long et trop risqué, rétorqua Legolas.

-Nous devons les occuper, attirer leur attention ailleurs que sur la brèche, dit William l'air songeur.

-Une diversion, ajouta l'elfe. »

Orlando se tordit de rire.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous riez à un moment pareil? » s'indigna Will.

Orlando se retenait à grand peine de s'esclaffer.

« Rien, rien. C'est la nervosité. »

Legolas ne tint pas compte de Orlando, trop concentré à trouver une idée. Il prit son sac en cuir et en retira un boulet explosif de Jack.

« Nous pourrions effectivement utiliser à nouveau la cape. L'un d'entre nous traverserait le passage et en lancerait un assez loin pour attirer leur attention et les éloigner le temps que nous traversions.

-C'est lourd ce machin. Faut avoir un bras d'enfer pour le lancer sur une distance raisonnablement loin de la brèche. » dit Orlando qui reprenait son sérieux.

William songea aux autres gants qu'il avait amenés avec lui.

« Prêtez-moi une de vos flèches. » ordonna-t-il à Legolas.

L'elfe le considéra d'un œil méfiant.

« Je vous en prie. » insista William avec une politesse trop bien mesurée.

Legolas lui en donna une d'un geste hésitant et quelques instants plus tard Will avait fabriqué une autre petite bombe et l'avait attaché à l'extrémité de la flèche.

« Une flèche explosive? » s'étonna Orlando. « Ouais… Ça pourrait marcher. En tout cas, c'est plus léger et Legolas pourra l'expédier plus loin que si ça avait été un boulet. »

Pour faire bonne mesure, William fabriqua quatre autres flèches explosives, donna une boîte d'allumettes à Legolas et ce dernier sut alors ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Soyez prudent, votre seigneurie. » dit le hobbit blond.

Legolas rabattit encore une fois le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête. Il devint invisible et ses compagnons ne surent qu'il était passé de l'autre côté qu'en voyant les larges toiles s'agiter et se lever toutes seules.

« _Ici Unité 1. Orson, tu nous reçois toujours pas? On arrive!_ »

Orlando tressaillit en entendant surgir encore une voix du talkie-walkie.

« Ils sont ici. Ils sont de retour dans la base. » fit Orlando en marchant de long en large de la grotte.

« Dépêche Legolas… Dépêche… » marmonna-t-il aux toiles qui demeuraient inertes.

Certains hobbits se mordaient les lèvres d'inquiétude, d'autres priaient silencieusement. William guettait le couloir du niveau 5, prêt à utiliser son pistolet.

Les toiles s'affaissèrent à cet instant. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Pendant une fraction de secondes, ils crurent que les militaires débarquaient de la brèche, mais ils virent plutôt Legolas en surgir, capuchon baissé.

« Venez! À la grâce des Valar, il fait nuit de l'autre côté! »

William reprit possession de ses allumettes et s'empara de trois boulets explosifs de Jack. Il les alluma et les jeta dans le couloir du niveau 5.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!?

-Je m'assure que personne ne puisse nous suivre! Partons!! »

Les hobbits coururent le plus vite que leurs petites jambes leur permettaient. Les enfants furent pris dans les bras de leurs parents et les vieillards se retrouvèrent dans les bras du trio.

Ils coururent comme jamais ils n'avaient couru auparavant. Legolas avait eu le temps d'inspecter un peu les lieux et il prit la tête de la troupe pour les mener hors de la base. Ils étaient dans un sous-bois et la disposition de la base était très semblable à celle qui se trouvait au Rohan. Il y avait des poches de sables empilées pour faire office de mur, des véhicules tout-terrains, des lampes de fortune pour éclairer les environs, des tentes et des barbelés.

Un peu plus loin dans le sous-bois, il y avait une grande agitation. On n'y voyait pas grand chose hormis un feu qui se répandait très rapidement d'arbre en arbre. Une des flèches de Legolas avait apparemment atteint une souche. L'explosion l'avait embrasé et les flammes n'avaient pas mis de temps à se multiplier. On entendait des cris de militaires et des ordres hurlés par les supérieurs. On courrait dans tous les sens pour essayer de savoir qui était à l'origine de l'explosion. Certains s'affairaient déjà avec des extincteurs. Par chance, la nuit offrit un bon moyen de passer inaperçu. Les hobbits, étant de nature discrète, passèrent au travers des buissons en silence. Parmi eux le trio s'avançait à pas feutrés. Ils entendirent soudain une gigantesque déflagration et de la poussière, des éclats et des débris furent projetés de la brèche qui avait momentanément été désertée par les militaires. La flèche explosive provoquait déjà bien des ravages, mais les trois boulets que William avait laissés derrière lui eurent un effet encore plus dévastateur. De lourds rochers s'étaient détachés de la grotte dans la carrière et s'étaient effondrés, bloquant le passage de façon définitive. Le feu dans le sous-bois fut bien vite abandonné et les militaires contemplèrent, effarés, le passage entouré d'un nuage de poussière.

Cette explosion servit beaucoup à la troupe qui put s'échapper sans qu'on ne regarde dans leur direction. Tout le monde poursuivit sa course effrénée dans les bois. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que bien des miles plus tard, à bout de souffle, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur débattant à toute allure.

« Tu… te…rends compte …de …ce que…t'as fait…Will? » haleta Orlando.

William, penché vers l'avant, tenait ses côtes, pris d'un point à l'estomac.

« Il le fallait… Il fallait isoler la base de votre Angleterre de la base qui se trouve en Terre du Milieu…. Nous … Nous aurons déjà du mal à maintenir à l'écart les militaires qui se trouvent ici. Leurs congénères ne doivent pas les rejoindre et leur prêter main forte par-dessus le marché. » finit-il en prenant son chapeau pour s'éventer.

« Mais toute la carrière s'est effondrée! Tous les agents de cette base sont probablement…

-Si vous tenez à le savoir, monsieur Bloom, je n'ai cure du sort de ces hommes. » trancha-t-il. « Ne me tenez pas de discours moralisateur sur le fait que ce sont des humains qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font et qu'ils ne comprennent pas la gravité de leurs gestes. Au contraire. Ils sont très conscients de leurs actes. Ils savent très bien qu'ils jouent avec des vies. Ils ne valent pas mieux que les pirates ou les orques. Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent. »

Orlando n'ajouta plus rien.

Legolas, lui, s'assurait que les hobbits se portaient bien.

« On est tous là votre seigneurie. » dit le hobbit blond après avoir inspecté son petit groupe. Il se passa la main sur son front en sueurs. « Ne nous demandez pas d'aller plus avant, par contre. On en peut plus. »

Legolas était le seul à ne pas être fatigué.

« Bien. Reposons-nous jusqu'à l'aurore. Partagez-vous ceci, maître hobbit. »

Il donna les gourdes de Jack et les quelques vivres qu'il avait laissées dans le sac.

À l'aube, ils reprirent la marche, las, inquiets et abattus. Personne n'avait pu dormir à poing fermé. Legolas mena la troupe aux côtés du hobbit blond qui semblait bien connaître le coin.

« On va à Bree? » demanda Orlando.

« Ils les ont capturés trop près de cette ville. » répondit Legolas. « C'est le premier endroit qu'ils iront fouiller.

-Allons à Château-Brande alors! C'est le village hobbit le plus près! » proposa le hobbit blond.

« Soit. Il faudra donner l'alerte. Tout le monde doit évacuer la région.

-Passons par la Vieille Forêt! » fit le hobbit en clopinant vers les arbres denses du bois.

Orlando regarda la forêt, pas trop rassuré. Il en avait déjà entendu parler dans les bouquins.

« Heu… Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est pas très accueillante cette forêt.

-C'était le cas durant de la Guerre de l'Anneau, mon seigneur, mais plus maintenant. » répliqua le hobbit en leur montrant le chemin d'un pas confiant.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ombres sinueuses des arbres. Le trio avait oublié leur mission, oublié Sydney. Ils reprendraient leurs recherches qu'une fois les hobbits en sécurité.

« Ça alors. Sauvés par un elfe. » s'exclama le hobbit blond qui prenait soudain conscience des derniers événements. Il examinait Legolas avec admiration tout en marchant à ses côtés, trottinant à vive allure pour maintenir le rythme des grandes enjambées de l'elfe. « On avait plus beaucoup d'espoir… Vous êtes notre Salut. »

Juste derrière eux, Orlando échangea un regard éloquent avec William et bougonna :

« Et nous on a rien fait pour votre Salut peut-être? »

Le jeune hobbit ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il était en pâmoison devant Legolas.

« Quel est votre nom, maître hobbit? » demanda ce dernier.

« Elfstan, votre seigneurie. Elfstan fils de Fastred de VerteÎle. » répond-t-il gaiement, enchanté qu'un elfe s'intéresse à lui.

Legolas désigna ses compagnons laissés pour compte afin de faire des présentations en bonne et due forme.

« Voici Orlando et William. Quant à moi, je suis Legolas du royaume sylvestre. »

Elfstan n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Legolas? Legolas des neufs Marcheurs? Les yeux et les oreilles de la Communauté de l'Anneau? »

Étonné qu'on connaisse son histoire, Legolas acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je crois répondre à la description, en effet.

-Par les cornes du vieux bouc! » s'exclama Elfstan. « Je vous connais! Vous avez voyagé avec mon grand-père! J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous! »

L'elfe parut de plus en plus surpris.

« Qui était votre grand-père?

-Samsagace Gamegie, votre seigneurie Legolas. Je suis le fils d'Elanor Gamegie; sa fille. »

Le visage de Legolas s'illumina.

« Quel heureux hasard! Ce cher Sam… Nous avons surmonté maints périples ensemble au temps des Jours Sombres.

-J'ai l'impression que les Jours Sombres sont de retour, votre seigneurie. »

Il jeta un œil derrière lui; là d'où ils arrivaient.

« Qui sont ces gens? Pourquoi ont-ils envahi le territoire?

-Je crains de ne pouvoir vous expliquer en détails, maître VerteÎle. Tout ce que je puis vous dire, c'est que la Terre du Milieu court un grave danger. Mes compagnons et moi oeuvrons pour la préserver de ce nouveau maléfice.

-C'est vrai? Peut-on vous aider? Ce serait la moindre des choses pour vous remercier de nous avoir libérés.

-Vous vous montrez aussi vaillant que votre grand-père Elfstan, mais la mission qui nous incombe ne concerne que nous trois. Vous occuper des vôtres et les mettre en sûreté est la chose la plus utile que vous puissiez faire pour le moment. »

Ils marchèrent des heures sans s'arrêter, avec cette constante impression qu'on les talonnait. On entendait que très peu d'oiseaux et les feuilles des arbres tremblaient sous le vent. On aurait dit que toute la forêt se tenait aux aguets, inquiète et agitée, comme si la proximité des militaires l'offensait.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'une large rivière, profonde.

« C'est le Brandevin! » dit Elfstan. « Il délimite le territoire de la Comté. On va bientôt trouver le Pont aux Arbalètes. »

À cet instant, un des hobbits qui suivait derrière tomba au sol, incapable de se relever. Puis, un autre s'effondra aussitôt, puis un troisième.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?! » se demandaient les autres semi-hommes tout autour.

Orlando se pencha sur l'un d'eux et il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

« Des fléchettes tranquillisantes! » s'exclama-t-il en enlevant de la cuisse du hobbit inerte un petit projectile pointu. « Ils sont à nos trousses! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, William avait deux des hobbits inconscients sur chaque épaule et il courrait le long de la rivière. Orlando tenait le troisième dans ses bras et sur ses talons courraient tous les autres hobbits pris de panique.

Legolas resta derrière eux et repéra des ombres louches dans les buissons. Il alluma une autre de ses flèches explosives et tira. La détonation trahit la présence des miliaires cachés dans la forêt qui se mirent à crier lorsque le missile éclata.

Combien ils étaient à s'être lancés à leur poursuite, il était impossible de le savoir. De toute évidence, le chaos que le trio avait créé au camp militaire s'était atténué et l'armée avait sans-doute repérer leurs traces au sol et deviné que les prisonniers s'étaient échappés vers la forêt. Ils comptaient maintenant récupérer leurs « sujets de recherches » en attendant que la brèche soit dégagée et à nouveau franchissable.

La flèche de Legolas retarda la troupe ennemie quelque peu, ce qui donna le loisir aux Hobbits d'arriver enfin au pont qui surplombait le Brandevin.

« Nous ne pouvons pas traverser! » s'alarma Elfstan. « Ils vont nous suivre et ils vont découvrir Château-Brande! Nous ne pouvons pas les mener là-bas! Toute la ville sera en danger! »

William eut alors une idée.

« Legolas, Orlando. Donnez-moi vos sacs avec vos bombes. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, puis Will entreprit d'installer tout ce qui leur restait comme explosifs sous les rampes du pont.

« Ah! Il va le faire sauter! » comprit enfin Orlando.

La priorité pour l'elfe et l'acteur fut de s'assurer que tous les semi-hommes franchissent le pont avant que la horde de militaires ne les rattrape.

« Passez vite! Dépêchez-vous, Periannath! »

Elfstan bondit sur la structure archaïque et d'autres des siens le suivirent.

Legolas se posta au pied du pont, dressa son arc et se tint prêt à tirer sur tout mouvement suspect dans la forêt pendant que les hobbits passaient devant lui pour traverser. Orlando prit deux petits enfants hobbits dans ses bras et traversa rapidement le pont. Il les remit à des adultes déjà passés et revint sur ses pas pour prendre une vieille dame hobbite qui ne pouvait se permettre de courir, puis retourna de l'autre côté la mettre en sûreté. Il refit ainsi l'aller retour avec tous les hobbits blessés, vieux ou trop jeunes et Legolas protégea ses arrières. Il utilisa les deux dernières flèches explosives pour ralentir l'armée qui les rattrapait. William, quant à lui, se jeta dans la rivière et posa les derniers boulets donnés par Jack sous les piliers principaux. Une fois tout le monde traversé, il alluma les mèches. Il remonta rapidement sur les rampes et hurla :

« Legolas! Orlando! Traversez! Tout va sauter! »

Ils obéirent aussitôt et tous trois s'engouffrèrent dans les fourrés en pressant les retardataires.

« Éloignez-vous! Fuyez vers Château-Brande! Fuyez! cria Orlando. »

Et soudain le pont vola en éclat en un gigantesque KADABOUM qui surprit tous les semi hommes.

« Par mon Ancien! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sorcellerie?! s'exclama Elfstan.

-Allez-vous z'en, maître VerteÎle! Protégez les vôtres! Assurez-vous qu'ils gagnent la ville sains et saufs! ordonna l'elfe.

-Mais et vous, votre seigneurie?

-Nous sommes derrière vous! Fuyez! »

Legolas poussa de force le jeune hobbit blond afin qu'il rejoigne les siens. Ce dernier fuit, non pas moins inquiet pour ses trois alliés improvisés.

Une fois la poussière et les débris du pont retombés, Orlando s'approcha de la rivière et jeta un œil de l'autre côté. Il vit des camions chargés de munitions et de militaires s'arrêter devant le cul de sac. Déjà, il les voyait entreprendre des démarches pour traverser la rivière à l'aide de câbles spécialisés.

« Faire exploser le pont n'a que retardé leur arrivée! Ils ne renonceront jamais! constata-t-il. »

William tira Orlando dans un buisson.

« Ils ont des fusils et peuvent vous tuer si vous vous montrez!

-Mitraillettes! corrigea-t-il.»

Legolas revint vers ses compagnons.

« Ils sont tous en sûreté maintenant.

-Pas pour longtemps, dit Orlando.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de les neutraliser pour de bon…

-J'ai utilisé les derniers explosifs. Nous ne pouvons que compter sur nous-même à présent.

-Trois contre une armée… On est foutu…

-Réfléchissons, réfléchissons, dit Will en se massant la barbiche.

-Si au moins l'armée du Roi Eldarion était présente…

-On pourrait lui envoyer un message de détresse, tu crois? Avec un pigeon voyageur ou je sais pas trop quoi…

-Hélas, depuis que les frontières sont scellées, plus personne n'est au courant des allées et venues de la Comté… Avant que les nouvelles de la situation ne lui parviennent, la Comté sera déjà envahie.

-Attends un peu… La frontière est scellée? Ça veut dire quoi?

-C'est le terme qu'emploient les elfes pour dire qu'elle est protégée par un sort. C'est la Reine Arwen qui l'avait créé… C'est un don qu'elle tenait du seigneur Elrond.

-Un sort… Et pourquoi ce sort ne fonctionne pas? demanda le forgeron.

-Ce n'était qu'un simple rituel symbolique pour démontrer à tout voyageur que le Pays ne devait être foulé que par les petites gens, tels étaient les ordres du Roi Elessar, son époux…

-Il doit bien fonctionner pourtant, rétorqua Orlando.

-Si le sort est encore en vigueur, seul le pouvoir des elfes peut le mettre en marche… Et l'instigatrice de ce charme, Undomiel, s'en est allée s'éteindre à Cerin Amroth…

-Mais t'es un elfe, Legolas! Tu peux le faire, toi!

-J'en doute. Je n'ai jamais fait d'incantation. J'ai toujours compté sur mon arc pour me défendre, jamais sur quelque artifice de sorcellerie.

-Le fait est que vous êtes un lut… elfe, monsieur Legolas. Il faut essayer... »

Le concerné soupira, puis se résigna.

« Très bien… »

Il improvisa quelques paroles elfiques et attendit un instant.

Rien ne se produisit.

« Je vous avais prévenu… dit l'elfe.

-Essaie encore. Dis autre chose.

-Si vous insistez… »

Cette fois, Legolas se leva et se cacha derrière un arbre. Il marmonna ensuite d'autres mots dans sa langue natale en élevant ces mains vers le ciel, mais rien ne se produisit encore une fois.

« Il m'est inutile de continuer… Peu importe l'incantation que je ferai, cela ne donnera aucun résultat. »

À travers les branches du buisson, William regarda ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la rivière.

« Alors, il ne reste plus que la fuite comme solution. Les Hobbits n'auront eu qu'un sursis. Les militaires sont déjà en train de traverser… »

Orlando se borna à ne pas abandonner.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… Attends… »

L'acteur se massa le crâne, comme si ça stimulerait les idées de son cerveau à jaillir.

« Mmmh… Legolas, tu dis que c'est de Elrond qu'Arwen tenait son don?

-Oui.

-C'est lui qui avait ensorcelé le Gué de Bruinen pour noyer les Cavaliers Noirs, c'est ça? »

Avant de répondre, Legolas écarquilla légèrement les yeux, toujours un peu surpris par les connaissances déconcertantes de son alter ego sur les événements de la Terre du Milieu.

« C'est exact.

-Alors, c'est à la rivière qu'il faut faire l'incantation, pas au ciel. »

L'elfe leva un sourcil.

« C'est juste. »

Legolas rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête et disparut aussitôt de la vue de ses compagnons. À partir de cet instant, Orlando et William ne purent repérer ses mouvements qu'en suivant de légères traces de chausses qui se formaient dans le sol. Ces traces se dirigèrent vers la rive et s'arrêtèrent sur la rocaille.

Ils prêtèrent oreille et entendirent dans le vent le murmure de paroles elfiques.

« Lasto beth nîn… Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Baranduin... »

Legolas regarda des deux côtés de la rivière et ne vit aucun changement suite à ses paroles. Il lui fallait parler plus fort, user d'une voix plus autoritaire pour se faire entendre des Éléments. Seulement, s'il le faisait, les militaires l'entendraient aussi… Mais Legolas n'avait guère le choix. Il devait tenter sa chance avant que l'ennemi n'atteigne la rive.

« Boe ammen veriad lîn! Nen an edraith ammen!» (Je requiers votre aide! Eaux, déferlez pour notre salut!)

On entendit des cliquetis de chargements d'armes et les têtes des militaires tournèrent dans tous les sens, à la recherche de l'origine de la voix. Legolas avala difficilement sa salive ; après tout, il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres des soldats… mais il continua de plus bel son incantation, déterminé.

« LASTO BETH NÎN! NÎN O CHITHAEGLOR, LASTO BETH DAER, RIMMO NÎN BARANDUIN DAN IN ULAER! »

Le timbre de Legolas fendit l'air et l'écho de ses paroles retentit sur chaque arbre et chaque pierre des environs. Les militaires eurent froid dans le dos, inquiétés par le son de cette voix puissante qui inspirait la peur. Certains tirèrent un peu partout dans le ciel, à l'aveuglette, ne sachant quoi viser exactement puisque l'incantation résonnait partout et nulle part à la fois.

À ce moment, Legolas sentit ses pieds recouverts d'eau. Le lit de la rivière montait peu à peu. Le courant se fit de plus en plus violent et les hommes commencèrent à paniquer, s'accrochant aux câbles. L'elfe sourit de satisfaction et recula de la rive, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas être à proximité de l'eau.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le forgeron.

-Les torrents de chevaux, ils arrivent ! clama Orlando.

-Les quoi ? »

William n'eut guère besoin d'explications, car la crue s'éleva à l'Est et, là où cette dernière serpentait entre les arbres et disparaissait entre les rochers, une montagne de vagues empanachées déferla en un vacarme d'eaux ardentes au milieu de la rivière. Les soldats se retournèrent et l'ombre du raz-de marée au-dessus de leurs têtes couvrit leurs visages estomaqués et paralysés par la peur. Ils ne purent rebrousser chemin à temps, car les vagues chevauchèrent, s'entrechoquèrent entre elles et engloutirent sur leur passage la horde d'ennemis ainsi que tout leur attirail.

Stupéfiés, Orlando et William sautèrent de leur cachette pour mieux regarder l'impressionnant spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Les vagues continuèrent à se déverser et il leur parut qu'elles prenaient l'apparence de chevaux bleus à la crinière d'écume bouillonnante déferlant avec colère tel le courroux d'une cavalerie.

Après leur passage, la rivière revint à son débit et son niveau normaux. Des soldats, il n'en resta aucune trace.

Impressionné par ses propres exploits, Legolas se tourna vers ses compagnons et abaissa son capuchon pour qu'ils voient le sourire de triomphe qui ornait son visage.

« T'as réussi, Legolas ! »

Orlando se dirigea vers lui, prêt à le féliciter d'une accolade amicale.

William, lui, avait les yeux exorbités de surprise, mais était quand même bien disposé à complimenter son compagnon d'une franche poignée de main.

« Diantre ! Ce monde m'impressionne de plus en plus ! Je ne sais que dire monsieur Legolas ! C'est inouï ! »

Ce dernier vint à la rencontre de ses amis.

« Remerciez, maître Bloom ! C'est son idée et je dois avouer qu'elle est des plus brill… »

Son sourire se fana brutalement. Orlando et William stoppèrent leur élan vers l'elfe, intrigués par ce soudain changement d'attitude. Legolas s'immobilisa quelques instants, puis son visage se crispa de douleur. Ses jambes fléchirent bien malgré lui ; il tomba à genoux, vrillé par un mal étrange qui s'étendait de sa colonne jusqu'aux bouts des pieds. Sa main se dirigea machinalement vers son épaule droite et il la tâta. Puis, il observa d'un air ébranlé sa paume à présent couverte de sang.

L'acteur, horrifié, se précipita vers lui.

« Legolas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !? »

Mais l'elfe avait du mal à trouver son souffle tant la douleur le tenaillait et il n'arriva pas à articuler ses mots.

Will se rua vers lui aussi et observa sa tunique au niveau de son omoplate, trouée et imbibée de sang. Sans ménagement, il déchira cette partie du vêtement pour mieux voir la blessure et, d'une voix grave, il déclara :

« Une balle ! »

Le matériel moderne du monde de Orlando était tellement sophistiqué qu'on entendait rien du tout quand un projectile d'arme était propulsé. Pas même les oreilles fines de l'elfe avaient pu l'anticiper.

William dégaina le pistolet de Jack et, sur ses gardes, il jeta un œil vers la rivière.

« Emmenez-le ! Mettez-vous à l'abri ! ordonna-t-il à l'acteur. »

Orlando s'exécuta et prit son compagnon par son épaule intacte et le traîna dans les buissons.

William se pencha au-dessus de la rivière et, en contre bas, il distingua une silhouette accrochée à un rocher qui émergeait de l'eau. Il s'agissait d'un soldat rescapé, mais agonisant. D'une main, il luttait contre le courant et de l'autre il tenait un revolver dont le canon fumait encore.

« BANDE DE SALAUDS ! VOUS LE PAIEREZ ! balbutia le soldat encore en colère. »

Pris d'une aversion plus grande que la sienne, William pointa son arme en direction du soldat, déterminé à l'achever pour venger son compagnon elfe. Toutefois, le forgeron n'eut pas le loisir d'arriver à ses fins, car une dernière vague, un tout léger remous- réminiscence des torrents de chevaux qui venaient de déferler- s'abattit sur l'homme et la rivière l'avala pour de bon.

Justice était faite à celui qui avait fait coulé le sang d'un Premier Né.

William cracha dans l'eau, comme il aurait voulu cracher au visage de ce militaire acharné.

De son côté, Orlando avait déposé Legolas contre un tronc d'arbre. Il ne savait que faire pour aider l'elfe dont les traits étaient tirés par la douleur de la balle dans son épaule. En trois mille ans de vie de combat, Legolas avait pu expérimenter toutes les sortes de blessures mineures possibles, mais jamais il n'avait connu la douleur d'une réelle blessure grave. Encore moins celle qu'infligeait une balle de revolver… C'était un mal qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Tiens bon, vieux. Accroche toi ! Oh, bon sang, qu'est-ce que je dois faire !? Si j'étais dans mon monde, je n'aurais qu'à prendre le portable de Orson et appeler une ambulance !»

Legolas hocha imperceptiblement la tête et s'efforça d'offrir un sourire réconfortant. Malgré la situation, il maintenait sa contenance typiquement elfique.

« Cal…Calmez-vous… Or…Orlando…dit-il entre deux râlements. Il… Il faut stopper le sang…

-Oui…heu… C'est vrai, t'as raison ! »

D'un geste maladroit, l'acteur plaqua sa main sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il exerça une légère pression en attendant de trouver un bandage de fortune quelconque.

William revint bientôt vers eux.

« Le fautif est mort… Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. »

En voyant l'état dégradant de l'elfe, le forgeron déclara :

« Il faut le mener à un médecin !

-Y a pas de médecin en Terre du Milieu, que des guérisseurs…et aucun n'est réputé pour soigner ce genre de blessures, j'en suis certain !

-Alors, il est condamné…

-La ferme ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est un elfe ! Il peut guérir rapidement…hein, vieux ? »

Orlando chercha un semblant de réconfort et d'approbation dans le regard vitreux de Legolas, mais ce dernier ne semblait plus conscient de ce qui se produisait autour de lui.

« Iâmor Dae… Dae nwalmë nìn… marmonna-t-il dans son délire.

-Que dit-il ?

-Il dit… Il dit que les ténèbres l'entourent. Legolas, reprends-toi ! » cria Orlando, pris de panique. Il avait toujours connu ce personnage comme étant infaillible, intouchable. Et après des jours à le côtoyer, il avait eu bon nombre d'occasions de constater que Legolas était effectivement inattaquable, impossible à surprendre, à être déjoué. Il était au-dessus de tout, au-delà de la douleur physique et émotionnelle. De le voir à cet instant à l'agonie, complètement submergé par la souffrance était irréel, illogique pour Orlando.

_À suivre._

* * *

_ARGGH ! _

_J'AI BLESSÉ MON PRINCE ! _

_Ne me lapidez pas ! Je m'auto punis déjà moi-même ! –se cogne la tête sur le mur-_

_Vous pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point c'est difficile de blesser le personnage qu'on aime le plus. Je crois que lire trop du Roselyne m'a influencé…_

_Quelqu'un est amateur de Lost ici ? Si oui, vous aurez sans-doute reconnu les chiffres que Orlando tapent au hasard sur le clavier numérique, huhu. _

_Vous avez deviné pourquoi Orlando s'esclaffe après que Legolas eut dit « Une diversion ? ». C'est l'une de ses très rares répliques dans le Retour du Roi et le sujet de maintes blagues sur un certain forum que je ne nommerai pas…hum. Et pis allez donc lire le chapitre 29 de la parodie de Merry Holdwine sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, tiens. Petit coup de pub._

**Lilya :** Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année (en retard)! La brèche ne mène pas tout à fait à la Comté, encore heureux pour les hobbits ! Ouais, moi aussi je trouvais la scène de la flaque horripilante, à la limite tirée par les cheveux. Mais tout est tiré par les cheveux dans ce récit, huhu. Eh bé, comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, je n'ai pas été « gentille avec eux » tel que souhaité. J'ai fait bobo à Legolas, gné… Sur ce, à bientôt et merci encore du soutien !

**Duncanheart :** Désolée pour Orson, mais je crois qu'il est enseveli sous un tas de pierres maintenant. Rest in peace. M'en voulez pas trop m'dame siouplait.

**Marie-Ève :** Je connais pas du tout Pointe-Claire, désolée ! Moi je suis vers l'Est dans Lanaudière. C'est très flatteur de me demander à nouveau de t'écrire un petit quelque chose. J'en suis honorée. J'aime pas trop écrire des trucs à l'eau de rose, mais qui sait, un jour je serai inspirée et je te pondrai un OS. Comme pour ton précédent cadeau, tu l'auras pas de sitôt. Faudra t'armer de patience. Mais ça viendra. Contente de voir que la Fusion te plait toujours autant. Ne t'inquiète pas, les mystères des trois lettres et de l'Être Infâme seront bientôt révélés ! On approche dangereusement de la fin là…

**Lady Dragonne :** Une review en vers maintenant ! Voilà qui démontre encore une fois vos lyriques talents. Je ne suis qu'une humble auteure alors je n'ai pas fait de recherches en profondeur quant à savoir quel est le moyen le plus scientifique pour étudier la poudre volcanique de notre pirate excentrique. Êtes-vous kamikaze à temps perdu ? Vous semblez vous y connaître en missiles et obus. Ceci dit chère amie, les fameuses scènes coupées viendront à point nommé quand l'histoire prendra fin et que notre trio aura affronté son destin, je les publierai en guise d'épilogue pour votre grand plaisir sans vergogne. En attendant, régalez-vous de ce chapitre, qui j'espère saura vous plaire même si j'ai osé blessé un nos compères. À bientôt Lady Dragonne, beaucoup de joie vos commentaires me donnent.


	31. Révélations

_Le personnage de Eomeriadoc ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de Albane._

**Chapitre Trente**

**Révélations**

William arracha un bout de sa cape bourgogne, puis défit le harnais du carquois de l'elfe. Il dégrafa la feuille de Lorien qui attachait la cape elfique et enleva ensuite son équipement de combat. Il entoura sa poitrine et son omoplate avec le tissu bourgogne pour en faire un bandage.

« Cela devrait faire l'affaire pour l'instant, mais il faut trouver quelqu'un qui sache extraire une balle du fusil, quitte à traverser une autre brèche nous menant dans mon monde ou le vôtre.

-Mais il ne peut pas marcher dans l'état où il est !

-Je sais… Pourtant, nous ne pouvons rester sur place à attendre qu'il rende son dernier souffle !

-Moi je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider… »

Orlando sursauta en entendant une voix surgir derrière lui tandis que William dégainait son épée en faisant volte face.

« Qui va là ?! »

L'acteur et le forgeron tombèrent nez à nez avec Maître VerteÎle.

« Elfstan ?!! Tu es resté ?

-Je m'inquiétais ! Sa seigneurie Legolas a dit que vous seriez juste derrière nous ! Ça me disait rien qui vaille… J'ai attendu de vous voir surgir des buissons, mais rien ! Je n'aimais pas ça. Ça me turlupinait alors je suis revenu et v'là que je trouve sa seigneurie Legolas en difficultés ! »

Orlando s'agenouilla et prit l'hobbit par les épaules.

« Elfstan, tu peux nous aider ?!

-Pour sûr que je peux vous aider ! Mais faut pas traîner. Ferdinand va nous donner un coup de main !»

Le hobbit clopina jusqu'à un buisson étanche et siffla. Du feuillage, il en sortit un cheval à robe grise.

« Un cheval ?! Je croyais que vous n'aviez que des poneys dans la Comté !

-Ferdinand est un vieil étalon du Rohan. Le vieux Meriadoc, écuyer du Roi, l'a fait venir ici avant de mourir. Il ne peut plus chevaucher alors il est devenu inutile aux yeux des Rohirrim. Mais moi je m'en sers pour lui faire labourer mon champ ! Il pourra transporter sa seigneurie Legolas sans problème, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! »

Orlando et William installèrent l'elfe sur la selle avec précaution. Puis, le forgeron s'empara des rênes.

« Bon, suivez-moi ! Ne tardons pas ! »

Elfstan s'éloigna du chemin principal et s'enfonça dans la Forêt. Les deux autres le suivirent, légèrement inquiets.

« Monsieur VerteÎle, votre village ne se trouve pas plutôt vers l'Est ?

-On va pas à Château-Brande. Il nous faudra deux heures de marche pour atteindre la Vieille Forêt et la Clairière aux Mille Charmes.

-La Clairière au Mille quoi ? Jamais entendu parler de ça dans les Livres… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

-Votre seule chance de sauver votre ami… »

Deux heures qui leur parurent une éternité s'écoulèrent. Legolas se tenait à peine en équilibre sur Ferdinand, son bandage se faisait humide de sang, sa tête tombait sur sa poitrine et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes sombres qui témoignaient le tourment et la souffrance sévissant en lui.

Bientôt, le groupe arriva dans une clairière au bout de laquelle se trouvait une maisonnée cachée dans l'ombre du feuillage dense des arbres. Un petit ruisseau s'écoulait tout près et il se déversait probablement dans la Rivière Brandevin, un peu plus au Sud.

« Voilà ! Nous y sommes ! Venez ! »

Le Hobbit se pressa d'atteindre l'enceinte de la maison. Un vieux corbeau perché sur une clôture les accueillit d'un croassement sinistre. Il paraissait faire le guet et sa présence ne présageait rien de bon.

« Cette maison ne m'inspire pas confiance ! » dit le forgeron.

« À moi non plus !

-C'est l'impression que tout le monde a la première fois. » dit Elfstan.

Le hobbit s'approcha de la porte et se mit sur le bout des pieds pour atteindre le heurtoir de métal. Il frappa trois grands coups, mais personne ne vint ouvrir.

« Mhh… Il doit être sorti…

-Qui ça « il » ?

-Mais qui habite cette maison, pardi ?

-Moi ! »

Une voix grave et rauque retentit derrière eux. La troupe fit volte face et découvrit un homme à la longue barbe brune encapuchonné d'une vieille mante rapiécée et poussiéreuse.

« Ah ! Votre seigneurie Radagast ! Vous êtes là ! » sourit Elfstan.

Les yeux de Orlando devinrent ronds de surprise.

« Rad… Radagast ?! LE Radagast ?! »

Le corbeau sinistre battit des ailes et vint se poser sur l'épaule courbée de l'homme.

« C'est bien moi… Je vous attendais, voyageurs » répondit-il en caressant le plumage sombre du volatile. « J'étais parti cueillir quelques feuilles des Rois pour votre ami le Premier Né…»

William demeurait sur ses gardes et, malgré lui, sa main se crispa d'elle-même sur le manche de son épée.

« Vous… Vous nous attendiez ?

-Mes bêtes m'ont prévenu de la situation. Tu as bien fait de les conduire ici, Elfstan. Ne perdons pas de temps en bavardage inutile, voulez-vous ? »

Il les devança et se posta devant la porte. Il sortit de sa mante un grand bâton et en posa l'extrémité sur le heurtoir. Il marmonna ensuite quelques paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe et la poignée tourna toute seule. Puis, la porte grinça sur ses gonds et s'ouvrit lentement.

« Descendez le Premier Né de ce bon vieux Ferdinand et confiez-le-moi. »

Le forgeron et l'acteur hésitèrent quelques secondes, mais le regard inquisiteur et bienveillant de Elfstan les encouragea à ne pas se montrer sceptiques. Orlando fit donc glisser doucement Legolas de sa monture et, aidé de William, ils le traînèrent dans la demeure. À l'intérieure, tout n'était que tablettes remplies de potions et de fioles étranges. Il y avait un foyer plein de suie et une marmite installée au-dessus d'un faible brasier. En guise de meubles, il n'y avait qu'une table recouverte d'une multitude de parchemins, de cartes et de grimoires poussiéreux, puis un lit simple au pied d'une fenêtre pleine de toiles d'araignées.

« Posez-le là. » ordonna Radagast en pointant le lit.

Orlando et William s'exécutèrent.

« Mhh, j'aurai besoin de ceci, je crois ».

D'un geste sec que William ne put anticiper, le Mage arracha la plume grise de son chapeau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Comme l'encre qui se répand finement sur un bout de parchemin, mon antidote doit se répandre tout aussi finement dans la blessure de votre compagnon. » expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Orlando fut le seul à comprendre que Radagast s'en servirait comme l'équivalent d'une seringue qui injecte un analgésique.

« Prenez donc une plume de votre oiseau lugubre !

-Trop petites pour les soins que j'ai à donner. La vôtre convient parfaitement. Sortez maintenant. Je travaille seul. »

Ils obéirent avec un peu de réticence. Une fois sortis, Elfstan tenta vainement de les rassurer.

« Vous en faites pas. Radagast saura s'y prendre !

-Ce vieil hiboux est plutôt étrange…

-C'est vraiment LE Radagast ? Un des Istari ?

-Istaquoi ?

-Oui, c'est bien lui, maître Bloom. Ça fait des années qu'il se terre dans cette demeure. C'est un amant de la nature et de la tranquillité ; tout comme les hobbits ! On le connaît bien et sa présence ne nous importune pas, même si les Grandes Gens n'ont pas le droit de venir dans la Comté. De toute façon, personne n'oserait repousser la visite d'un Istar, même si celui-ci se comporte en ermite!

-Je croyais que tous les istari étaient repartis vers Valinor.

-Radagast est trop attaché à sa forêt et à ses bêtes pour les quitter. Il les écoute et les comprend.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Istar ?

-Un magicien, Will. Enfin… Comment ça se fait qu'il nous attendait ?

-C'est un magicien comme vous dîtes ; il voit tout et sait tout. »

William s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieure, mais à son grand dam, Radagast fut plus futé et il avait déjà tiré les rideaux.

Orlando commença à faire les cents pas devant la porte. Quant à Elfstan, il laissa aller le vieil étalon brouter l'herbe de la clairière.

« Vous devriez pas vous faire trop de mouron, mes seigneurs ! Radagast s'y connaît. C'est pas un herboriste elfique, mais faut avoir confiance en lui.

- Je m'inquiète davantage pour l'avenir de notre mission. » dit William. « On ne guérit pas d'une blessure pareille en l'espace d'un jour ! La Fusion est toujours en court et nous perdons du temps !

-C'est un elfe, Will. Les elfes se régénèrent beaucoup plus rapidement que les humains, tu vas voir.

-Maître Bloom a raison ! En attendant que Radagast finisse sa besogne, vous devriez m'accompagner à Château-Brande ! Là-bas, vous aurez droit à un bon repas et même un lit pour dormir ! Enfin…Il faudra sans doute coller ensemble deux de nos lits pour en faire un à votre taille, mais qu'importe ! Je vous invite !

-Merci de l'invitation, mais je préfère rester ici… et me tenir prêt à tout éventualité. » répliqua William en jetant un regard soucieux vers la maisonnée.

« Si vous voulez dormir à la belle étoile, c'est à votre guise, mais Radagast ne sortira pas de là avant un bon moment, je vous préviens.

- Tu sais Will, on est tous les deux épuisés… »

Le forgeron soupira, mais céda.

« Bon, très bien. Allons-y…

-À la bonne heure ! Venez, venez ! C'est par ici ! On est qu'à un furlong ou deux de la Ville ! »

Elfstan traîna le duo avec lui jusqu'à une grande colline verte ondulée. Des petits chemins de terres serpentaient entre les tertres, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'édifices ou de maisons et William fut très surpris d'apprendre que les hobbits habitaient tous sous les dômes verts.

À leur arrivée, les expatriés qu'ils avaient aidés vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils descendirent dans les rues en compagnie des habitants chez qui ils avaient trouvé refuge (ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver asile puisque tous les hobbits, de quelque région que ce fut, se connaissent et ont un lien de parenté ensemble, de près ou de loin) et ils furent bien attristés d'apprendre que le Premier Né avait été blessé. Le Maître du Pays de Bouc vint les accueillir et il parla au nom de toute la Contrée en leur disant qu'ils étaient la bienvenue dans la Ville et qu'ils pouvaient y demeurer aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

« Je suis Eomeriadoc Brandebouc, fils de Meriadoc, mais tout le monde m'appelle Méor ! Je suis fier d'accueillir si braves voyageurs à Château-Brande ! Grâce à vous, les nôtres sont sauvés et la Comté entière est en sécurité pour un bon moment !

-C'est gentil à vous, mais nous deux n'y sommes pour rien, dit Orlando.

-C'est à Legolas qu'il faut être redevable ; c'est lui qui a levé les eaux du Brandevin.

-Eh bien, nous trinquerons à sa santé ce soir et nous prierons pour son Salut ! Mais allons ! Un repos s'impose avant tout, je crois ! Elfstan, conduis-les à l'auberge et veille à ce qu'ils bénéficient des meilleurs traitements !

-Tout de suite, Méor ! »

Après s'être brièvement débarbouillés (pour cause de sang elfique sur leurs vêtements), on vint monopoliser la présence de William et Orlando. Ce soir là, bon nombre de hobbits se réunirent à l'auberge du village pour fêter la libération des expatriés et la victoire du Trio sur les militaires acharnés.

Insouciance et réjouissance.

Le caractère jovial des semi-hommes avait tout pour distraire et égayer Orlando et William, mais ce fut tout de même par pure politesse qu'ils se mêlèrent aux festivités improvisées ; car ils n'avaient guère envie de rire, de boire et de s'amuser alors que leur ami était toujours entre la mort et la vie. Personne à part eux ne semblait se soucier du sort de Legolas. En fait, les hobbits avaient pleine confiance en les capacités de Radagast et, pour eux, c'est comme si l'elfe était déjà tiré d'affaire.

Tous deux accoudés à une table qui leur arrivait raz les genoux et assis à l'étroit sur un tabouret plus petit que leur postérieur, Orlando et William demeuraient dans un coin de l'auberge, songeurs et inquiets tandis que la musique d'un luth et d'un violon se faisait entendre, accompagnée des rires et des éclats de joie des hobbits qui dansaient autour des tables, chopes à la main.

« L'ambiance est plutôt chaleureuse, tu trouves pas ?

-Certes, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à la fête…

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire.

-Vous croyez que ce vieux bonhomme va le sauver ?

-Je pense bien. S'il est comme Gandalf, on n'a pas de souci à se faire.

-Gandalf ?

-Arf… Un autre magicien…

-Vous connaissez vraiment tout de nos deux réalités. Cela m'étonne toujours.

-Pas tout ; j'avais aucune idée qu'il existait une Clairière aux Milles Charmes. »

Soudain, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et une silhouette encapuchonnée entra, dos courbé pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre le plafond.

« Regardez ! Radagast est là ! Regardez ! » crièrent les festoyeurs.

Le luth et le violon se turent et les regards avides de questions se tournèrent tous vers le vieil homme. Orlando et William sentirent leur cœur cesser de battre, car ils savaient que Radagast était là pour donner un compte rendu de l'état de leur ami.

L'istar adopta un regard plutôt sombre et considéra gravement le duo…mais ce n'était qu'une moquerie de vieux magicien espiègle, car il prononça sur un ton officiel et plein d'entrain :

« Continuez à festoyer, petite gens, car le Premier Né est désormais hors de danger !»

Les cœurs de l'acteur et du forgeron se mirent alors à battre normalement. Un poids invisible qui reposait sur leurs épaules s'envola. Et tous deux soupirèrent de soulagement.

Elfstan leva sa chope bien haute dans les airs et hurla :

« Hourra pour Radagast l'ermite guérisseur ! Gloire à sa seigneurie Legolas et à ses amis qui nous ont tous sauvé ! »

Et tous les gens présents répondirent en chœur :

« HOURRA ! »

La musique rejoua aussitôt, puis les chants et les danses hobbites reprirent de plus bel.

Radagast se doutait bien que le duo voulait en savoir tout de même plus sur Legolas, alors il se tira un tabouret et s'assit à leurs côtés. Il sortit de sa mante une pipe qu'il bourra de Vieux Toby et il l'alluma.

Entre deux pipées, il dit :

« J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. La bille de métal est retirée de son omoplate. Il se repose et j'ai jugé bon de le laisser seul. Nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter de sa survie, mais…

-Mais quoi ? » s'enquit l'acteur.

Radagast laissa échapper de sa bouche un nuage de fumée avant d'ajouter :

«Mais rien, rien. Chaque chose en son temps. Le plus primordail à savoir pour l'instant, c'est que votre quête pourra bientôt être reprise, Calonil. »

William leva un sourcil questionneur.

« Calonil ?

-Oui. Les trois voyageurs chargés de sauver Arda et les autres mondes ; c'est ainsi que mes supérieurs vous nomment.

-Vous êtes au courant de notre quête ? » demanda Orlando.

« Évidemment. Gwaihir n'a pas manqué de m'apprendre ce que les Valar savent.

-Gwaihir ?

-Mais oui ! Tu te souviens pas, Will ? C'est l'un des deux aigles qui nous avaient transportés hors des montagnes !

-Ah, si, bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je oublier de si gigantesques oiseaux !

-Que savent les Valar, au fait ?

-Peu de choses si ce n'est qu'ils sont victimes eux aussi de cet événement néfaste que vous appelez la Fusion des Mondes. Ils sont inquiets. Ce qui se trame va au-delà de leur compréhension, mais ils ont confiance en vos capacités… C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont envoyé Gwaihir et son frère Landroval vous aider lorsque vous étiez prisonniers de la fureur de Caradhras. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur vous, du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous partiez là où votre aide sera nécessaire. »

Pour le duo, ce magicien semblait en connaître beaucoup plus que n'importe qui à propos de leur mission. Son savoir était semblable à celui de…

« Connaissez-vous Eyma ? » questionna l'acteur. « Est-ce que c'est elle qui a mis les Valar au courant de ce qui se passe ? Parce que, jusqu'à ce jour, personne ne savait rien de notre quête mise à part elle et…

-Peu importe de qui les Valar ont appris l'existence de votre mission ; vous les avez de votre côté et c'est tout ce qui compte. Voyager sous la bénédiction des Dieux est une chose rare. Avoir leur protection est un privilège.

-Leur protection ? » fit William, intrigué.

« Évidemment ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que la rivière Brandevin a répondu à l'incantation du Premier Né ? C'est Ulmo lui-même qui a répondu à son appel.

-Ulmo ?

-Le dieu des Océans, répondit Orlando.

-Exact » hocha le magicien.

Subitement, William s'emporta et sa paume tapa rageusement la surface de leur table.

« Si nous voyagions sous la bénédiction de vos dieux, ils auraient protégé Legolas avant que ce dernier ne se fasse tirer lâchement dans le dos ! Et ils auraient évité que nos proches disparaissent un à un ! »

La musique cessa encore une fois et les têtes des hobbits se tournèrent en direction du forgeron qui avait élevé la voix. Orlando parut embarrassé, mais Radagast ne se montra aucunement impressionné par la colère de William. Il prit une autre bouffée de tabac et fit signe aux musiciens de ne pas faire attention et de continuer la fête. Puis, sur un ton calme et neutre, il répliqua :

« Le pouvoir des Valar ne s'étend pas au-delà de Arda. Par conséquent, ils ne sont guère en mesure d'intervenir dans vos réalités respectives. Et même ici, ils ne peuvent pas tout prévoir. Ils n'ont aucune emprise sur les actions des gens ici-bas sinon croyez-vous qu'ils auraient laissé ces militaires acharnés capturer ces pauvres hobbits ? Non. Les Valar ne peuvent que réagir en conséquence des actes des mortels, Seigneur Turner. »

William baissa le menton et n'ajouta rien d'autre, vaincu par les paroles de l'Istar.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que Orlando poursuive.

« Puisque vous êtes au courant de notre mission, ça vous dirait de nous aider ? Un magicien serait très utile, je crois. Vous pourriez nous accompagner ? Et si vous entretenez un lien quelconque avec ce Gwaihir, lui aussi pourrait se joindre à nous ?

-Hélas, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ni moi ni Gwaihir n'avons le droit de traverser les frontières de ce monde.

-Qui vous l'interdit ?

-Personne si ce n'est notre conscience. Après tout, les éléments de vos réalités respectives sont déjà suffisamment mêlés, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Si un vieil Istar et un aigle se joignent à toute cette pagaille, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais, aussi nobles soient nos intentions. On se méfie déjà beaucoup trop de votre Trio alors imaginez si vous deveniez un quintette ! La preuve ; vous êtes devenus l'ennemi aux yeux des Rohirrim et de ces soldats acharnés du monde de maître Bloom alors que votre seul but est de remédier la situation. Non, la meilleure chose à faire est de continuer seuls. Vous en remettre qu'à vous-même. Moi, je resterai avec les Hobbits et je veillerai à ce que ces petites gens tiennent le coup jusqu'à ce que votre quête soit terminée. Car d'autres militaires traverseront la brèche près de Bree, tôt ou tard, et la Comté sera de nouveau en danger.

-Mais… Pourtant, on a besoin d'aide… On a pas fait grand-chose de très concluant…

-Ah non ? Libérer ces hobbits est un acte banal, selon vous ?

-Non. Bon…On les a aidé, c'est vrai, mais on a rien fait de concret pour la mission si ce n'est de camoufler quelques brèches. Je me demande si on est vraiment les bonnes personnes désignées pour sauver l'Univers…

-Vous ne devriez pas en douter. Tous trois avez fait un parcours que beaucoup aurait renoncé à prendre. Si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici vivants, c'est parce que vous êtes les Calonil, ne l'oubliez pas. Les Valar ont confiance en vous, je ne peux que faire de même. »

Orlando sourit tandis que William se réfugiait toujours dans son mutisme.

« Merci Radagast… »

Le Maïa esquissa un rictus et on vit quelques rides apparaître aux coins de ses yeux gris.

« Allez… Ce soir, ne vous souciez pas du sort de l'Univers. Il vous faut reprendre des forces, tout comme votre compagnon. Mangez, buvez et reposez-vous. Moi je retourne au chevet du Premier-Né. Revenez à la Clairière des Mille Charmes demain. »

Sur ce, Radagast tira une dernière pipée et se leva de son siège. Il quitta l'auberge en laissant un nuage de fumée derrière lui.

Cette nuit-là, Orlando et William dormirent à poings fermés. Depuis le début de la mission, jamais ils n'avaient bénéficié d'un réel sommeil réparateur dans un lit douillet (bien que étroit puisque création hobbite) et c'est avec délectation qu'ils se couchèrent pour ne pas se réveiller avant le lendemain, au chant du coq d'une ferme se trouvant non loin de l'auberge.

Remis de leurs précédents périples, ils remercièrent Elfstan et leurs hôtes, puis quittèrent Château-Brande pour se diriger avec hâte vers la Clairière aux Mille Charmes.

Arrivés sur place, Radagast les accueillit avec son sinistre corbeau toujours perché sur son épaule.

« Vous avez repris quelques couleurs, Calonil ! Je m'en réjouis !

-Où est-il ? » coupa William.

Les traits de Radagast devinrent immédiatement sombres et il prononça sur un ton à demi apathique :

« Parti.

-Quoi ? Comment ça « parti » ? Ça veut dire quoi ça?

-Il se sentait mieux ce matin et à la première heure, il a enfourché ce bon vieux Ferdinand pour se rendre à la rivière.

-Il est déjà en état de faire des promenades ?! Eh bien ! Vous aviez raison ; les lutins se régénèrent rapidement !

-Pas tout à fait…

-Pourquoi vous faites une tête pareille ? » demanda l'acteur. « Il est guéri oui ou non ?

-Il n'est plus en danger de mort, mais la bille de métal a touché l'articulation de l'épaule et du bras.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

* * *

Legolas ne portait que ses dessous bleu argenté. Pour son épaule encore meurtrie, il ne pouvait se permettre de revêtir plus lourd tissus, encore moins sa lanière de cuir munie d'un étui à dagues et d'un carquois. 

Alors que Ferdinand buvait l'eau de la rivière à ses côtés, lui fixait cette dernière d'un regard amorphe et évasé. Il se tenait exactement au même endroit où on lui avait tiré dans le dos la veille. Chaque détail de la scène lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Ce moment qui avait fait tout basculer…

Une nuit de torpeur et de douleur s'était écoulée alors que son esprit oscillait entre l'abysse de l'inconscience et le monde palpable de la réalité. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Legolas était tombé… L'invincible elfe avait fléchi… L'archer redoutable, pourtant si adroit et agile, n'avait pas anticipé ce coup…

Lui qui était si bien réputé pour fuir tout projectile…

Lui qui, comme personne, savait éviter les coups les plus habiles...

Lui qui n'avait jamais goûté à la souffrance physique…

Aujourd'hui, ce Legolas inatteignable n'existait plus. Comme un simple mortel, il avait été blessé. À présent, l'elfe comprenait la douleur que les pauvres soldats rohirrim ressentaient, car eux aussi avaient goûté au courroux d'une arme d'un autre monde. Une douleur déchirante, persistante et accablante, qui prenait plaisir à s'insurger dans ses nerfs, ses veines, son sang et ses os.

Mais, au-delà de la souffrance physique, Legolas avait connu un mal encore plus saccageur. Son orgueil était blessé. Sa fierté d'être une créature immortelle et sans faille était brimée. Puis, par-dessus tout, Legolas fut atteint là où sa grande force était pourtant à son apogée : sa passion pour l'archerie. Une seule petite bille de métal avait suffi pour détruire l'Archer inexpugnable qu'il était. Car, désormais, l'elfe ne pourrait plus se servir de son bras droit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser son arc. Il naquit littéralement avec son arme en main et il était certain de terminer les longs jours de sa vie, arc en main aussi. En reprenant ses esprits ce matin-là, Radagast lui avait confié la triste nouvelle de son état irrémédiable et permanent. Ce fut comme si une seconde balle de fusil l'avait frappé, mais au cœur, cette fois. À l'âme. Legolas était mort ce matin, car un elfe sans arc n'est pas un elfe. Un guerrier sans son arme de prédilection n'existe plus. Il avait perdu son identité.

Ce fut comme une ombre, un spectre, un fantôme errant, qu'il se rendit à la rivière pour dévisager l'endroit où il avait tout perdu… Tel un défunt qui refuse de se rendre aux Cavernes de Mandos et qui continue à hanter sans fin le lieu de sa mort, Legolas ne se résignait pas à accepter son état.

Infirme. C'était un mot qui ne pouvait exister dans le vocabulaire d'un prince sylvestre. Il ne pouvait le concevoir, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas comprendre. Alors, il se réfugia dans ses sombres pensées acerbes et affables. Ses compagnons ne comptaient plus. Sa mission n'avait plus d'importance, tout comme le sort de son monde, d'ailleurs. Sa propre vie ne signifiait plus rien alors pourquoi se soucier du reste ?

Gris et noir.

Il demeura ainsi, épaules courbées et tête baissée, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette étrange se forme dans la rivière qu'il fixait sans relâche. À ce moment, il se redressa quelque peu et prêta plus attention à l'onde miroitante des eaux. Puis, quand ses yeux distinguèrent enfin clairement ce qu'il n'avait guère envie de voir, il se retira de la rive et parla sur un ton las :

«… Je savais que vous viendriez… »

Sans daigner jeter un coup d'œil vers l'eau troublée, il poursuivit, d'une voix morose et arrogante :

« Comme pour les deux autres, vous useriez de vos sages paroles pour me redonner courage? Inutile de gaspiller votre salive; je ne suis pas influençable comme ces humains. »

Une voix cristalline résonna alors de la rivière.

« _Tu es amer Legolas…_ »

L'elfe répliqua, le nez plissé et le regard empli d'animosité :

« Laissez-moi donc et mon amertume ne vous importunera plus.

-_C'est mon devoir de rester jusqu'à ce que tu prennes la décision de te redresser_.

-Vains seront vos efforts.

-_Alors c'est ça? Tu ne veux plus répondre à l'appel d'un au-delà qui résonnait en toi? »_

L'elfe se rappela ce sentiment d'être appelé vers un ailleurs lointain alors qu'il marchait aux côtés de Gimli près du Golfe de la Lune. Cet appel, il venait de Eyma et, à ce moment, il ne désirait qu'y répondre. Toutefois, s'il avait su où cela le conduirait aujourd'hui, il l'aurait cordialement ignoré.

« J'y ai répondu et cela ne m'a mené qu'à la ruine… J'aurais voulu ne jamais être mêlé à cette histoire… »

Legolas se retourna et se pencha pour voir le visage de la fillette afin d'implorer qu'elle change le court des événements.

« Eyma… N'êtes-vous pas en mesure de m'amener loin d'ici? J'aimerais qu'on me conduise aux Havres Gris. J'aurais dû prendre ce navire depuis longtemps… cette nef qui me mènera hors des conflits de ce monde… » dit-il sur un ton rêveur.

« _Même si je pouvais t'y amener, ce serait complètement inutile, Legolas. Il n'y a pas que la Terre du Milieu qui soit touchée par le phénomène. Tout Arda entière est concernée. Valinor n'échappe pas non plus aux brèches. Où que tu ailles, tout finira par te rattraper._»

L'elfe courba de nouveaux les épaules et son visage se rembrunit.

« Quel fléau…

-_Oui… Mais un fléau qui peut être encore évité si tu choisis de continuer._

-À quoi bon? Que n'ai-je pas encore perdu qui vaille la peine que je me batte?

De la part des Rohirrim, j'ai perdu toute estime et toute confiance. Je suis un traître à leurs yeux, aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je ne me suis pas laissé gagner par le regret et le remord. J'ai fait offense à des liens intarissables datant des Années Glorieuses pour la cause de cette mission qui m'est échue. Quant à Gimli, il était le seul camarade de la Fraternité encore en vie et je n'ai pas fléchi quand j'ai appris que ces pirates l'avaient attaqué et tué… Je n'ai pas failli non plus lorsque j'ai vu ces pauvres hobbits capturés et torturés par ces militaires sans pitié. Ces pauvres Hobbits… La terrible Guerre de l'Anneau était un motif pour préserver la paix et l'innocence de ces gens. À quoi aura servie notre lutte contre Sauron si un seigneur encore plus ténébreux, cruel et puissant sévit et détruit ce peuple un siècle plus tard en ouvrant des brèches ça et là d'où surgissent de multiples êtres hostiles? Mais je n'ai pas fléchi… Je n'ai laissé ni le doute ni la dénégation m'envahir… »

Il fit une pause et serra le poing.

« Toutefois… Ce qui m'arrive maintenant est la goûte qui fait déborder la urne. Perdre l'usage de mon bras : fait anodin, me direz-vous, comparé au mal qui frappe tout autour de nous, mais mon arc était tout ce qui me restait… Mon identité était tout ce que j'avais... La bataille, le combat; c'est tout ce que j'ai connu, c'était tout ce qui me définissait…»

Eyma sourit à grandes dents.

« _Tu as beaucoup perdu, c'est vrai. Mais tu as aussi beaucoup gagné, tu sais._

-Et qu'ai-je donc acquis à travers cette quête sans issue?

-_Deux amitiés…non?_ »

L'elfe demeura muet, ne sachant quoi ajouter à cela.

« _William et Orlando sont perdus sans toi et vice versa… Ne serait-ce que pour préserver ces deux amitiés-là, est-ce que ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer? _»

Il ne put rien répliquer et resta sans parole un instant, méditant sur ce que la fillette venait de révéler. Legolas n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais considéré la situation sous cet angle. Il était vrai que cette aventure lui avait causé des pertes douloureuses, mais s'il n'avait pas encore renoncé, n'était-ce pas à cause de ces deux répliques de lui-même qui l'accompagnaient depuis le début? S'il s'était retrouvé seul face à la catastrophe de la Fusion, aurait-il tenu le coup jusqu'ici? Étant toujours dans le feu de l'action, Legolas n'avait jamais pu prendre le temps de réaliser qu'il considérait ses deux compagnons comme de véritables frères chez qui il trouvait réconfort et soutien et ce depuis le début de tout…

Une toute petite lueur se fit sentir en le cœur de l'elfe. Une lueur d'espoir, fil conducteur d'un désir nouveau; celui de ne pas abandonner ses deux parts de lui-même.

« _Tu n'as pas perdu ton identité parce qu'ils sont toujours là, à tes côtés. Ils sont toi et tu es eux_. »

Legolas sourit tout en secouant la tête. Il sentait que les paroles de Eyma l'influençaient. Il savait très bien qu'il était en train de céder, tout comme les deux autres avaient fait auparavant. Il déplorait son attitude crédule, car, après tout, comment une enfant pouvait posséder un tel pouvoir de persuasion? Comment un elfe pouvait se laisser manipuler par les dires d'une simple fillette? Legolas ignorait pourquoi et il ne savait s'il devait être reconnaissant ou ingrat envers Eyma, mais il était trop tard; l'elfe commençait déjà à reprendre courage malgré lui.

« Par Manwë, qu'est-ce que vous êtes?! Seriez-vous une Maïa, comme Aiwendil? Cela expliquerait pourquoi vos paroles sont dignes d'un Istar et pourquoi il connaît tout de notre mission; peut-être êtes vous tous deux complices…

-_Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, Legolas. Je ne me souviens plus… Je le saurai qu'une fois la mission terminée…_

-Elle ne le sera jamais. Aussi bienveillants et réconfortants sont vos dires, même avec toute notre détermination et notre volonté, nos forces s'amenuisent. Nous nous battons à l'aveuglette. Tout ce que nous avons pu faire c'est de ralentir la débandade que crée la Fusion…

-_Tout peut être encore réglé, tu sais… Suffit de terminer ce que tu as commencé…_

-Avec ce bras, je suis un boulet pour le trio, maintenant.

-_Il te reste une tête pour réfléchir et un bras valide pour soutenir les autres que je sache. Legolas, il y a 120 ans tu as accompli ton destin pour la Terre du Milieu. Aujourd'hui, il faut accomplir ton destin pour l'Univers entier… Vous êtes près du but maintenant. Vous savez où la quête doit se poursuivre. »_

Legolas fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Est-ce que Eyma faisait allusion à l'indice laissé à William?

« Sydney? »

La fillette fit un large oui de la tête.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir transportés là-bas au tout début? Cela nous aurait évité bien des détours et des pertes…

-_Je ne vous ai envoyé nulle part Legolas._

-Bien sûr que si, Eyma. Après nous avoir brièvement expliqué en quoi consistait notre quête, vous nous avez balancé dans le monde de William.

-_Comment aurais-je pu vous envoyer là-bas alors que je suis prisonnière ici? Si je possédais un don quelconque pour transporter les gens, ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais utilisé sur moi-même pour sortir de cet abyme?_

-Mais… Qui donc aurait … »

Les yeux de Legolas s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une hypothèse lui parvenait à l'esprit.

« Lui?? C'est lui qui nous a déplacés? »

Eyma baissa la tête, gênée. Qu'elle ne nie pas la supposition signifiait pour Legolas qu'il avait vu juste.

« Donc… Cela signifie que c'est lui qui nous a amenés dans l'abyme lorsque nous étions inconscients? C'est lui qui nous a amenés à vous? C'est insensé! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

-_Vous n'auriez jamais voulu m'aider si vous aviez su que l'Être Infâme était non seulement à l'origine de la Fusion, mais aussi à l'origine de votre mission qui consiste à l'arrêter. Vous auriez trouvé ça trop louche._

-Et aujourd'hui c'en est pas moins louche, vous croyez? Aujourd'hui, maintenant que la vérité est révélée, vous pensez que nous continuerons à vous venir en aide?

-_Oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes trop près du but pour reculer._

-C'est insensé. Pourquoi l'Être Infâme nous aurait-il lui-même lancé à sa poursuite?

-_Je l'ignore. Nous le découvrirons seulement lorsque vous l'aurez retracé. Vous avez déjà trouvé quelques pistes sur son identité…_

-Ces lettres, ce ruban et les noisettes?

-_Oui. Il ne vous reste qu'un seul indice à trouver à présent…_

-Et vous ne nous direz pas de quoi il s'agit, évidemment…

-_C'est votre quête, pas la mienne._

-Je m'attendais à une telle réponse… Toutefois… Si nous découvrons tout de même cet ultime indice, il faudra encore chercher un moyen d'atteindre Sydney. Les chances de trouver une autre brèche menant directement à cette cité sont aléatoires… »

Le reflet de Eyma commença subitement à devenir flou. L'eau se brouilla et le visage de la fillette s'estompa.

« Eyma? Vous partez si tôt?

-_Tu vas mieux Legolas. Pour preuve, tu recommences à te concentrer sur ta mission, signe que la persévérance et la conviction ont pris le dessus sur tes doutes et ton chagrin. Je ne peux plus rester._

-Mais… Tant de questions demeurent sans réponse!

-_Je vais… nier coup … main… Pour trouver… l'indice…regard …les uns les autres…chose en commun que… Infâme possè…pas… Mais avant… Atten… loin…et…être seuls… Danger pour… bbits…_»

Puis, l'onde miroitante ne rendit plus que le reflet d'un Legolas questionneur et troublé.

« Disparue… »

L'elfe demeura un moment penché sur l'onde, méditatif et songeur. Puis, il fut distrait par le bruit de pas discrets qui s'approchaient de lui peu à peu. Il se redressa et, sans avoir eu besoin de se tourner pour connaître à qui appartenait le son de ces pas, Legolas déclara :

« Approchez Orlando. Inutile de vous cacher, vous le savez bien. »

L'acteur sursauta en entendant son prénom, puis il se rappela bien vite qu'on ne pouvait passer inaperçu avec Legolas.

« Heu… Je voulais pas te déranger, je… Radagast m'a dit qu'on te trouverait ici, alors… »

Legolas se tourna et offrit un sourire béat à son compagnon. Celui-ci fut quelque peu intrigué, car, après ce que lui avait révélé le Maia sur son état, il s'attendait plutôt à trouver un Legolas faible et au moral bas.

L'elfe encouragea Orlando à s'approcher de lui au bord de la rive et lui dit :

« Votre présence ne m'importune pas. Au contraire, il fallait justement que je m'entretienne avec vous.

-Ah?

-Aiwendil vous a sans doute mis au courant de ma situation. »

Orlando mit quelques secondes à associer Radagast au prénom que donnent tous les elfes à ce magicien.

« Heu…Oui. Et tu vas vite guérir Legolas. Tu es un elfe non? Tu te régénères facilement, hein?

-Hélas, maître Bloom…

-Quoi, hélas?

-Il est aisé pour un elfe de guérir d'une blessure causée par une arme de son monde, mais il en est autrement lorsqu' il s'agit d'une arme d'une autre dimension…

-Mais… On…On a qu'à te conduire à Imladris non? Ou en Lorien? La médecine elfique est beaucoup plus efficace que les méthodes rurales d'un ermite…

-Vous oubliez que nous sommes à l'Âge des Hommes. Les lieux guérisseurs et bienfaiteurs comme Fondcombe et Caras Galadhon n'existent plus que dans la mémoire de ceux qui restent…

-Ben alors, on retraversera la brèche qui se trouve près du Brandevin. On trouvera un hôpital de mon monde qui te guérira bien vite.

-Plait-il?

-Un hôpital. C'est l'équivalent des Maisons de Guérisons de Minas Tirith, un endroit où on peut être soigné. Tu verras, notre technologie médicinale va te remettre sur pied en moins de deux!

-Est-il vraiment prudent de m'emmener dans une maison de guérison de votre monde, sachant que nous représentons maintenant l'ennemi public numéro un aux yeux de cette armée?

-Mais…

-Ce n'est guère sage de s'attarder à vouloir guérir ce bras. Nous perdons trop de temps.

-Que… Que vas-tu faire, alors?

-Je voudrais vous donner ceci. »

Legolas se dirigea vers Ferdinand qui broutait toujours sagement près d'un arbre. L'elfe décrocha de la selle son arc ainsi que son carquois et revint vers Orlando en les lui tendant.

L'acteur dévisagea l'attirail.

« Ton arc?? Non mais ça va pas?

-Prenez le, Seigneur Orlando. Ce matin, j'avais l'intention de le jeter dans la rivière, mais grâce à la visite d'une petite magicienne, j'ai changé d'avis. Je vous le confie. Il vous sera plus utile qu'à moi désormais. »

Orlando observa le visage neutre de l'elfe, complètement ahuri. Pour avoir étudié longuement cette race, il savait très bien qu'aucun elfe ne se séparait de son arme de prédilection à moins qu'il en trouve une plus efficace ou à moins qu'il renonce définitivement au combat.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Legolas? Aucun elfe ne donnerait son arc… C'est… C'est comme donner son identité… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu renonces? T'abandonnes?

-Abandonner? Non, jamais. »

Sur le « jamais » il esquissa un sourire des plus énigmatique pour Orlando. Legolas ne comptait absolument pas avouer qu'il avait effectivement eu envie de jeter l'éponge et d'abandonner ses alter ego.

« Voyez-vous, je suis ambidextre. Par conséquent, je peux me servir d'une épée avec n'importe quelle main, mais l'archerie requiert les deux mains, mon ami, ce qui m'est à présent impossible. Je garderai mes dagues pour la suite de la mission, mais dès lors c'est vous qui jouerez le rôle de l'archer du trio.

-Hein?? Mais je suis pas un archer, moi! Je suis …Je suis qu'un acteur… Je fais semblant…

-Vous êtes forcément doué puisque vous êtes mon alter ego. Souvenez-vous; d'une seule flèche vous avez déclenché une avalanche. Et un seul tir a suffit pour crever l'œil du Gardien de la Moria. Si ce n'est pas savoir viser alors je suis un véritable lutin! Levez votre bras… »

Orlando s'exécuta un peu à contre cœur et mal à l'aise. Legolas harnacha son dos du carquois et l'attacha à sa poitrine par la fine lanière de cuir.

« Voilà. Comme un gant. Il vous sied à merveille. Aucun besoin d'ajustement, vous avez le même corps que moi. »

Il lui mit ensuite presque de force l'arc entre ses mains et Orlando ne sut plus quoi dire tellement ce présent lui faisait à la fois très plaisir et très peur. Il ne se sentait pas du tout digne d'accomplir la tâche ardue d'archer. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un arc des galadhrim; un cadeau inestimable.

« Legolas…

-Il est à vous, mon ami. Vous saurez vous en servir convenablement. Vous l'avez déjà fait de toute façon n'est-ce pas? Certes, votre vue n'est pas aiguisée comme la mienne et vous ne pourrez viser les cibles lointaines, mais vous serez à la hauteur… J'en suis sur…

-Merci, vieux.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il posant sa main valide sur son épaule. »

Orlando lui rendit la pareille autrement; il le serra dans ses bras amicalement et lui envoya une claque dans le dos, ce qui troubla un peu l'elfe qui n'avait pas l'habitude des étreintes de la sorte, mais ce dernier sourit humblement et ajouta :

« Une mission nous attend, maître Bloom. Allons rejoindre le dindon.

-Vous oubliez une chose monsieur le Lutin. »

William arrivait dans les parages au même moment. Radagast lui avait rendu sa plume d'autruche.

« Le magicien m'a arraché tout ce qui me définissait comme étant un dindon. Vous n'avez plus aucune raison de m'appeler ainsi, maintenant. » dit-il avec un sourire sournois. « Mais si vous affectionnez tant ce surnom, je vous fais cadeau de la plume. »

Legolas prit le présent de Will avec le même sourire sournois que lui.

« Je l'accepte de bonne grâce. » dit-il en la cachant dans sa tunique.

Tous deux se firent un bref regard entendu et Orlando sut alors que dans cet échange silencieux William faisait savoir à l'elfe qu'il était heureux et soulagé que Legolas soit en état de poursuivre leur quête.

« Ah! Radagast m'a aussi rendu ceci. » fit William en sortant de sa besace la cape de la Lorien et l'agrafe en forme de feuille verte aux veines argentées. « Il m'a fallu vous l'enlever pour concevoir un bandage de fortune… »

Legolas récupéra son bien et adopta une mine étonnée.

« Cela m'intrigue…

-Quoi donc?

-Une feuille de la Lorien ne tombe jamais sans raison valable et ne se laisse enlever de son porteur que si lui-même le consent. Or, j'étais dans les abysses de l'inconscience à ce moment, donc nullement en état de donner mon approbation en aucune façon.

-Je ne saisis pas…

-Personne, hormis Orlando peut-être, n'aurait pu dégrafer cette feuille, mais vous, vous en avez eu le pouvoir… sans doute parce que, d'une certaine manière, vous êtes moi et je suis vous… Alors, gardez-la, maître Turner, ainsi que la cape.

-Legolas, ce n'est guère la peine de…

-Gardez-les, vous dis-je. Vous avez dû mettre en pièces votre propre cape pour me venir en aide. C'est la moindre des choses que je vous donne la mienne en retour.

D'un air hébété, William le remercia et s'accoutra du vêtement.

« Elle vous donne un peu de la grâce de ma race. » fit Legolas d'un rictus malicieux au coin des lèvres. « Ce qui ne saurait vous faire de tort. »

Orlando se rit de la tirade de Legolas et même William parvint à rire un bref moment avant de reprendre contenance et de dire d'un ton grave.

« Et si nous nous occupions de cette mission, mh? »

Avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, Legolas révéla ce que Eyma lui avait appris, à savoir que c'était l'Être Infâme lui-même qui les avait envoyé à sa recherche.

« Quoi?! T'es sûr de ce qu'elle a dit?

-J'en ai peur.

-Pourquoi ai-je soudain l'impression d'avoir été berné… » fit William, effarouché.

« Faut dire qu'on lui a jamais demandé si c'était elle qui nous avait emmenés dans l'abîme. On a toujours pris pour acquis que c'était Eyma.

-C'est louche » répliqua Will, de plus en plus dubitatif.

« Elle a néanmoins raison; nous sommes trop près du but pour renoncer maintenant.

-Bon, alors trouvons-le cet ultime indice. Elle t'a donné quoi comme piste?

-Pas maintenant, Orlando. Il faut être loin des Hobbits. D'après ce que j'ai déchiffré de ses dernières paroles, nous devons nous éloigner d'eux sinon nous les mettrons en danger.

-Quittons la Comté, dans ce cas. » dit William en jetant sa besace sur son épaule.

-Il nous faut traverser le Baranduin à nouveau. De l'autre côté de la rive, nous ne risquons pas de les mettre en danger; le charme de Undomiel les protègera.

-Il n'y a plus de pont, je te signale.

-Moi je peux vous conduire! » s'exclama une petite voix claironnante dans les buissons.

Elfstan bondit devant le trio. Toujours fouineur et curieux, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les suivre.

« C'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations des autres à leur insu. » répliqua Orlando d'une voix faussement teintée de reproche.

« Content de voir que sa seigneurie Legolas va mieux! » dit le hobbit blond, complètement sourd aux paroles de l'acteur. Il était toujours en pâmoison devant l'elfe.

« C'est en grande partie grâce à vous maître VerteÎle. N'eût été de votre initiative de nous amener à Aiwendil, j'aurais depuis longtemps rejoint les Cavernes de Mandos. »

Elfstan dansait sur un pied et sur l'autre tellement il était gêné.

« C'est rien, vous savez. »

William, pour qui le temps pressait, demanda : « Alors, vous pouvez nous conduire de l'autre côté de la rivière?

-Oui, j'ai une barque! Suivez-moi! »

À quelques kilomètres d'où se trouvait le Pont aux Arbalètes avant sa destruction, Elfstan les mena à une petite barque cachée dans les quenouilles et les nénuphars. Conçue pour les personnes de petite taille, le trio fut contraint de faire la traversée un à la fois avec Elfstan. Quand le dernier du trio mit pied sur la rive opposée, le hobbit sortit du canot pour faire ses adieux. Legolas s'agenouilla, étendit son bras non-blessée et posa la main sur la petite épaule de Elfstan.

« Adieu Elfstan petit-fils de Samsagace.

-Remerciez nos hôtes, monsieur VerteÎle. » rajouta Will.

Elfstan avait le cœur gros, mais réussit à sourire au trois grande gens qui l'entouraient.

« Si nos routes se croisent à nouveau, espérons que ce soit sous un jour meilleur. » dit Legolas.

« J'ai bon espoir que si, votre Seigneurie.

-Namarië. »

Le hobbit s'inclina rapidement, tourna le dos pour faire mine de regagner sa barque, mais ce n'était qu'une façon de se cacher afin d'essuyer son petit nez.

« Bonne chance à vous trois ! » leur dit-t-il en remettant l'embarcation à l'eau.

Le trio attendit que Elfstan soit de l'autre côté. Ils lui crièrent au revoir une dernière fois, puis se détournèrent. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la Comté, tel que Eyma leur avait conseillé.

Sur la rive opposée, alors que Elfstan rentrait chez-lui la tête basse et chagriné, il ne remarqua pas une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre des arbres.

Radagast regardait le trio s'éloigner et il leur envoya un dernier signe de la main.

« Que les Valar vous gardent. » murmura-t-il.

Au cours de leur marche, William consulta le compas. L'outil leur avait permis d'éviter bien des catastrophes même s'il ne les avait menés à aucune piste pour retrouver l'Être Infâme. Peut-être pouvait-il encore leur servir. Par contre, Will fut plutôt déconcerté lorsqu'il ouvrit l'objet en question.

« Jusqu'ici, il indiquait toujours une position précise, mais en ce moment l'aiguille ne cesse de tourner sur elle-même sans jamais se fixer.

-Peut-être devons-nous nous fier qu'à nous-mêmes pour la suite des événements.

-On est assez loin, je crois. » dit Orlando qui commençait à avoir les jambes en compote.

« Soit. Arrêtons ici. » approuva l'elfe.

« Que faut-il faire pour trouver le dernier indice ? demanda Will.

-Si j'ai bien compris, nous devons nous regarder les uns les autres.

-Se regarder ?

-Ou s'étudier, s'analyser, je suppose. Elle a aussi ajouté que nous avions une chose en commun que l'Être Infâme ne possède pas.

-Qu'avons-nous en commun… » s'interrogea Willam en scrutant les deux autres.

Orlando regarda ses compagnons à son tour, comme demandé par Eyma.

« Ben… On a en commun notre physique; on est pareil. Enfin, presque pareil.

-Chacun est l'alter ego des deux autres, poursuivit Legolas.

-C'est juste. Trois entités du même être…

-Ça nous aide pas vraiment ça. Tout le monde a deux alter ego. Tout le monde a ça en commun ; pas seulement nous. En quoi ça peut nous aider à définir l'Être Infâme ? » fit Orlando en haussant les épaules.

William ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Bien sûr !

-Quoi ?

-Vous venez de le dire ; « tout le monde » a deux alter ego ! Eyma a affirmé que ce que nous avons en commun, l'Être Infâme, lui, ne le possède pas…

-Ce qui signifie que l'Être Infâme, contrairement à nous, ne possèderait pas d'alter ego ? » acheva Legolas.

À cet instant, une migraine atroce les frappa tous les trois. Ils en perdirent pied et tombèrent à genoux.

« Diable ! Ma tête !

-Aïe ! »

Legolas, malgré sa souffrance, parvint à voir une fissure devant eux, suspendue entre les arbres. La fissure s'agrandit pour devenir bientôt un trou béant dans le vide.

« Regardez ! Une brèche se forme ! »

La douleur finit par s'estomper quand la brèche eut fini de se matérialiser.

« Je comprends pourquoi Eyma insistait pour qu'on soit loin des hobbits. » dit Orlando en se relevant péniblement sur ses deux jambes. « Il pourrait surgir de cette brèche quelque chose d'hostile.

-Elle a cependant oublié ou omis de me révéler qu'en trouvant le dernier indice une brèche se formerait aussitôt.

-Alors, voilà donc ce qu'était le dernier indice : l'Être Infâme n'a pas d'alter ego.

-M'enfin, c'est quoi le lien avec les noisettes, les lettres et le ruban ? Et en quoi ça nous aide à découvrir son identité tout ça ?

-Le dernier indice nous indique, du moins, qu'il ne vient d'aucun de nos trois mondes s'il ne possède de réplique de lui-même nulle part, répliqua Will.

-C'est supposé nous rassurer ou nous inquiéter ?

-Je l'ignore. Nous en saurons davantage en traversant. »

Orlando retint Will. Il savait que ce dernier mourrait d'envie de mener la quête à terme pour venger la mort d'Elizabeth, mais l'empressement et la hâte pouvait altérer le jugement parfois.

« Attend. C'est peut-être un piège. Y a que l'Être Infâme qui puisse former des brèches. C'est donc lui qui a créé celle-là.

-Il veut que nous le trouvions, monsieur Bloom. C'est lui qui nous a lancés à sa propre recherche, rappelez-vous.

-Eyma m'a aussi dit une fois qu'on était des pions sur un échiquier pour lui. Et s'il nous permettait de le trouver que pour mieux nous mettre « échec et mat », hein ?

-Je crois que Eyma ne nous aurait guère donné la chance de trouver l'ultime indice sur l'identité de l'Être Infâme si elle suspectait un piège. » répliqua Legolas. « Bien qu'étrange, mystérieuse et énigmatique, son plus grand souhait n'est certainement pas de nous conduire à notre perte. »

Orlando dévisagea la brèche avec appréhension. Il demeurait sceptique.

William eut alors l'idée de consulter encore une fois le compas. À sa grande stupéfaction, mais aussi pour sa plus grande satisfaction, l'aiguille se stabilisa et pointa très clairement la brèche.

« Regardez ! Est-ce que cela vous convainc qu'il s'agit de la bonne voie à suivre, maintenant ? »

Orlando n'eut alors pas le choix de céder. Le compas ne les avait encore jamais trahis.

« Ok… Allons-y. »

Du même pas, tous trois s'engouffrèrent dans la cavité suspendue au-dessus de l'herbe.

_À suivre_

* * *

_On approche dangereusement de la fin là. _

**Marie-Ève :** Au prochain chapitre, je publie ton cadeau! Enfin, pas celui que tu attends en ce moment, mais le premier que tu m'as fait écrire. Yep, j'ai blessé Legolas. Crois-moi ça me traumatise encore même si c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Snif. À bientôt fan numéro 1!

**Lilya :** J'ai été à moitié gentille puisque Legolas se remet, mais pas entièrement. Désolée! Mille pardons!

**Duncan :** Ouais, I'm chocked de mes propres actes, tu sais. Bon, Noël est passé, là. C'est un peu tard pour te souhaiter de belles fêtes à mon tour alors je vais dire Bonne St-Valentin en retard, tiens. Huhu. Merci encore de me lire assidûment!

**Lady Dragonne :** Ouf. Contente que tu ais bien pris la scène de la blessure de Legolas. Je craignais les réactions, je dois dire. Pure coïncidence si j'ai fait découvrir le téléphone à Legolas et William. Je n'aurais pas piqué tes idées sans mentionner d'où vient mon inspiration :P. Le chapitre est écrit depuis plusieurs années, de toute façon. Pour la cape, je me base surtout sur ce qui se passe dans les livres. Dans les Deux Tours, la cavalerie de Eomer passe devant Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sans même les apercevoir. C'est leur cape qui les cache. Alors, j'en ai déduis qu'elle fonctionnait sur tout le monde, pas seulement les ennemis puisque Eomer et sa cavalerie sont des alliés dans l'histoire. Voilou!

**Lilylilas :** Mais bien sûr qu'il va renaquir…heu, résurecter…heu, revivur, en tout cas, il est pas mourru!


	32. Miroir

_Bon ben ça y est. C'est pas le dernier chapitre, mais disons que c'est THE chapitre avec un gros T majuscule que certains attendent depuis 5 ans! Il peut vous paraître très long mais ne vous méprenez pas; c'est qu'à la fin il y a un extra de chapitre, une sorte de petite histoire parallèle qui tient en deux milles mots._

_Au cas où ça vous intéresserait, le dernier chapitre (il en reste encore deux, mais je vous le dis d'avance quand-même), je vous conseille de le lire en écoutant Bitter Sweet Symphony de The Verve. Ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance. Allez la chercher sur youtube, tiens. _

_Bonne lecture chères membres de la LOWA._

**Chapitre Trente et un**

**Miroir**

Aussitôt la brèche franchie, ils furent assaillis d'une autre migraine. Ils ne surent pas où ils avaient atterri tant la douleur leur martelait le cerveau et les soustrayait à toute vision. Ce malaise fut cent fois plus douloureux que tous les autres subis jusqu'ici. La souffrance leur fut si intenable que tous les trois s'affaissèrent et perdirent conscience.

Ce furent des cris de peur et un tumulte étrange qui les tirèrent de leur torpeur. Lorsqu'ils reprirent connaissance et que leurs idées furent plus ou moins en place, ils se relevèrent péniblement, la tête encore engourdie par cette migraine affreuse qui s'estompait peu à peu. Regardant tout autour d'eux, ils réalisèrent que la brèche les avait menés au milieu d'un pont massif très large et très long recouvert d'une ossature métallique en forme d'arc. Il surplombait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres un grand fleuve. Ils surent que ce monde-ci était la réalité de Orlando, car des dizaines de voitures entassées sur les voies contournaient la brèche devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. On était en plein jour et c'eut été embarrassant que la brèche soit vue de citoyens ordinaires. Mais ils constatèrent que tous les véhicules autour d'eux étaient vides et garés de travers, comme s'ils avaient freiné trop brusquement et dérapé. Les portières étaient ouvertes et certains moteurs fonctionnaient encore. On aurait dit que tous les passagers avaient quitté leur voiture. Était-ce l'apparition de la brèche en question qui les avait fait tous fuir?

Le trio regarda plus attentivement l'horizon et réalisa que le pont reliait deux parties de la même ville. C'aurait été un paysage urbain bien commun s'ils n'avaient vu plusieurs édifices en feu au loin. Legolas et William entendirent des alarmes stridentes que Orlando leur traduit comme étant des sirènes de polices, de pompiers et d'ambulances. On entendait aussi des coups de feu, des hurlements, des explosions, des fenêtres qui volaient en éclat… Des deux côtés de la ville, il semblait régner un chaos total.

En regardant plus attentivement, Legolas remarqua de sa vue perçante de multiples points éparpillés un peu partout dans les rues et sur les toits. Des points qui ressemblaient à des trous…

«Je crois comprendre pourquoi nous avons perdu conscience. Il y a des dizaines de brèches dans cette ville.» Son regard s'étrécit pour mieux scruter l'horizon urbain. «Des centaines, même.»

Orlando parut soudain inquiet.

«C'est pour ça que c'est la panique, partout. Bon sang… Des centaines… On pourra jamais maîtriser tout ça…»

Legolas poursuivit son tour d'horizon et s'arrêta à un édifice très étrange en contre-bas du pont, tout près du fleuve. Son architecture se distinguait de tous les autres bâtiments de la ville. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Pour avoir visité à quelques reprises ce monde si différent du sien, il avait au moins découvert que le principe de construction d'une maison ou de quelque bâtiment que ce soit était le même que dans sa réalité, à quelques détails près. Il fut alors très étonné de voir cette chose immense.

«On dirait une forme gigantesque de coquillage blanc.» s'exclama l'elfe.

«On dirait plutôt de grandes voiles blanches déployées, mais… à l'état solide.» répliqua Will pour qui le bâtiment en question l'intriguait tout autant.

Orlando détourna son attention du chaos général de la ville pour voir à son tour ce que ses compagnons étudiaient d'un air fasciné. À peine ses yeux tombèrent sur l'édifice qu'il comprit immédiatement ce que c'était et où ils se situaient exactement.

«C'est le Sydney Opera House! On est bel et bien à Sydney!»

Il tourna autour de lui, la tête en haut pour mieux voir la structure du pont sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

«On est sur le Harbour Bridge!»

William parut fébrile tout à coup.

«Nous avons donc atteint notre but…

- Je crois que c'est ici que tout a commencé.» dit Legolas. «La présence d'autant de brèches ne peut signifier qu'une chose: c'est le point de départ de la Fusion.

-De quel côté de la ville devrions-nous aller?» questionna Will.

Orlando avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'était plus certain de vouloir se rendre au cœur de la débandade générale. Il était totalement inutile d'essayer de rétablir la situation ici, mais ses deux alter ego tenaient coûte que coûte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, semblait-il.

«Ben… Toutes les voitures du pont se dirigeaient dans la même direction. Aucune n'allait en sens inverse. Je pense qu'ils tentaient tous de fuir le côté ouest de la ville, mais l'apparition de la brèche d'où on est sorti a sûrement créé un embouteillage monstre alors ils ont abandonné leur véhicule et continué à pied, je suppose.

-Donc, si la population cherchait à fuir l'Ouest, c'est là que la situation est la plus alarmante, dit Legolas.

-Alors l'ouest sera notre destination.» certifia Will.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et se mit en route vers la ville-ouest, suivi par l'elfe. Orlando les rattrapa d'un pas mal assuré. Il avait une vague impression de se diriger droit vers le suicide.

Ils virent des pirates courir dans les rues, agressant les passants, pillant sans scrupule tous les magasins des grandes avenues. Les citoyens de la ville étaient tous pris de panique. Les gens cherchaient à fuir Sydney en voiture, mais leur empressement ne faisait que créer des embouteillages et des accidents dans les rues. Des orques errants cassaient les vitrines, sautaient sur les véhicules et saccageaient tout sur leur chemin. Les autorités de la Ville avaient également fait appel à l'armée, mais cette dernière ne parvenait à bout de rien. Des hélicoptères militaires survolaient les environs, tirant sur tout ce qui leur semblait suspect et ce même s'il y avait d'énormes risques que des innocents soient touchés.

Des brèches menant aux deux autres mondes étaient visibles un peu partout; sur les toits des édifices, dans les ruelles sombres et même au beau milieu d'une intersection à feu de signalisation.

Le trio marchait à travers le chaos de la ville, complètement impuissant face à la situation dégradante de Sydney. Les gens ne se préoccupaient même pas d'eux. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Legolas et Will. En d'autres circonstances, leur accoutrement ne serait sans doute pas passé inaperçu et, étant une vedette, Orlando non plus, mais les gens étaient trop paniqués, trop occupés à sauver leur propre peau.

Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils doutaient de pouvoir faire quelque chose de concret pour tous ces gens apeurés et terrassés par des créatures qui venaient d'un ailleurs auquel ils n'avaient jamais cru. Néanmoins, le trio tenta de ralentir un tant soit peu la catastrophe qui s'abattait sur la Ville.

De son arc, Orlando tira un orque surgi d'une bouche d'égout, Will, de son pistolet, massacra plusieurs wargs qui terrorisaient des citoyens, Legolas abattit un pirate vandale de sa main valide même si le moindre mouvement brusque élançait la douleur de son bras meurtri. Ils tentèrent ainsi de faire gagner du temps aux habitants pour leur permettre de prendre la fuite. Aucun d'eux ne les remercia, mais on ne pouvait leur en vouloir de ne pas faire attention à eux. Le trio s'enfonça au cœur de la ville, ne sachant où aller exactement, se dirigeant au hasard là où ils croyaient que leur aide était le plus nécessaire. Ils tentèrent de boucher les plus petites brèches avec des débris, mais ils durent renoncer à camoufler les plus grosses.

Tous trois passèrent devant une boutique d'appareils électroniques qui venait d'être pillée. Une télé renversée sur le côté fonctionnait encore dans la vitrine de présentation. Des images d'un lecteur de nouvelles apparaissaient malgré les ondes constamment embrouillées.

«Du jamais vu! Chers téléspectateurs, c'est la débauche! Des créatures venant d'on ne sait où terrassent la ville. C'est l'état de panique absolu en Australie et on m'annonce à l'instant que d'autres cas de dépravation se sont déclarés un peu partout sur la planète! Du jamais vu, chers téléspectateurs! Ce qui se passe va au-delà des compétences des autorités! Surtout, nous recommandons à tous de rester enfermé chez vous, quoi qu'il arrive!»

Legolas et William ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre comment cet homme avait fait pour entrer dans cette boîte à images. De toute façon, le temps de poser des questions était révolu. Ils ne devaient pas baisser les bras, il fallait continuer à intervenir, mais Orlando ne sembla plus du même avis. Apeuré et anxieux, il regarda tout autour de lui et il se sentit soudain très peu à la hauteur. Quelles que soient leurs actions, jamais ils ne réussiraient à maîtriser le désordre qui régnait ici. La panique des humains de son propre monde lui fut contagieuse et il commença sérieusement à désespérer.

«C'est trop tard! On a pas réussi à trouver l'Être Infâme à temps! C'est fini! La Fusion est beaucoup trop avancée!»

Legolas fit preuve de sang froid même si, secrètement, il doutait pouvoir remédier cette situation plus qu'alarmante.

«Ressaisissez-vous, maître Bloom! Nous ne devons pas renoncer maintenant! Pas après tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés!

-On y arrivera jamais! On sait même pas qui on doit trouver! Les indices qu'on a nous ont menés à rien du tout! On sait même pas dans quelle partie de la ville on est! Tout est chambardé! Tout brûle! Tout est en ruine! Tout…»

Orlando reçut un violent coup de poing de la part de William, ce qui stoppa immédiatement son élan de panique. L'acteur fut tellement surpris qu'il n'en sentit pas la douleur immédiatement. Il ne fit que se taire, abasourdi.

William le dévisagea.

«C'est fini les railleries?»

Orlando se massa la mâchoire, sonné, mais ressaisi.

«Ouais, merci vieux, mais je suis pas sûr de l'avoir méritée celle-là…

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen efficace pour vous faire reprendre vos esprits.»

Legolas, quant à lui, observait les environs et il sentit soudain quelque chose vibrer sous ses pieds à intervalle régulier. Il tenta de faire abstraction de tout le brouhaha de la ville en débandade afin de mieux analyser ce tremblement.

Et, soudain, il en comprit l'origine.

«Mumak!»

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

« Vous dites?

-Des mumakil? Ici? Ce serait le comble!»

Orlando et Will durent pourtant confirmer les dires de leur allié, car à leur tour ils sentirent le sol vibrer sous leurs pieds, signe que ces bêtes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et, au loin, apparurent derrière un gratte-ciel trois mumakil. À peine avaient-ils pénétré la ville qu'ils commencèrent déjà à tout détruire sur leur passage. De leur trompe, ils saisissaient des voitures, les broyaient et les lançaient des dizaines de mètres plus loin. De leurs défenses, ils saccageaient les buildings et cassaient des lampadaires. En marchant, ils écrasaient d'autres véhicules et les gens fuyaient entre leurs gigantesques pattes qui avaient les dimensions de piliers.

Le trio, bouches entrouvertes et yeux exorbités, contemplait la scène avec effroi. L'arrivée de ces créatures venait de faire disparaître le mince espoir de victoire qu'ils entretenaient.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, les gars? Vous voulez toujours tenter de maîtriser la situation?» demanda Orlando sur un ton sarcastique.

Legolas, que seul son regard trahissait la crainte qu'il éprouvait, rétorqua:

«Je propose…»

Les mumakil se dirigeaient dans leur direction, martelant si fort le sol que les trois compagnons avaient du mal à rester debout en équilibre.

«LA FUITE!» termina l'elfe en s'élançant au pas de course.

Le pirate et l'acteur ne contestèrent pas cette solution. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur coup, détalant comme des lapins. Le trottoir où ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt fut aussitôt piétiné. Même s'il était fait de ciment, la lourdeur des bêtes défonça le sol, laissant de larges cratères de béton en guise de traces.

Le trio courut le long de la grande avenue, fuyant la fureur des mastodontes sans savoir où vraiment aller. Dans sa course, Will eut alors l'idée de consulter à nouveau le compas de Jack.

«Par ici!»

En tête de ses compagnons, il suivit la position indiquée. Encore une fois, le précieux outil leur fut d'une grande aide; ils réussirent à atteindre un quartier plus ou moins encore intact. À bout de souffle, ils se terrèrent entre deux édifices, inquiets face à tous les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur cette ville.

« Des… Huh…huh...Des OLIPHANTS! Huh…Huh…» haleta Orlando. «Pas un, pas deux, mais TROIS OLIPHANTS! Comment voulez-vous qu'on maîtrise ça?!

-Du calme Orlando! rétorqua l'elfe.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Si tu étais toujours en état, tu pourrais encore faire ta cascade et les mettre à terre, mais …

-Je vous suis bien gré, maître Bloom. Je ne me sentais pas encore assez coupable d'être limité dans mes mouvements… dit-il d'une voix acide.

-Arf, excuse-moi, Legolas. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin… Je sais qu'on s'est pas mal débrouillé jusqu'ici, mais… Trois Mumakil, bon sang!

-Écoutez, Monsieur Orlando. Peut-être vaut-il mieux ne plus se préoccuper des conséquences de la Fusion. Il faut trouver l'Être Infâme. Lui seul peut arrêter toute cette pagaille. Nous sommes près du but, après tout; nous avons enfin atteint Sydney.

-Où est-ce qu'on doit chercher, hein? On sait même pas si on doit chercher une personne, un monstre, un démon, un animal…ou même un Dieu!

-Pensons comme l'Être Infâme, proposa Legolas. À sa place, où nous cacherions-nous pour mettre à l'œuvre le processus de destruction des frontières espace-temps?

-Mmh, se cacher dans une ville comme celle-ci est un moyen de camouflage plutôt efficace; il se fond probablement dans la foule… Peut-être prend-t-il l'apparence d'un être humain normal… Peut-être l'avons-nous même croisé sans nous en rendre compte.

-Ça m'étonnerait que ce type se trouve au beau milieu du chaos qu'il a créé. Il doit être dans un endroit d'où il peut admirer l'étendue des dégâts qu'il a engendrés sans qu'il n'en soit atteint.

-Il y a pourtant des brèches partout ici; dans le ciel, sur terre, sous terre. Il n'y a pas un endroit épargné où il serait à l'abri de son chaos.» dit Will.

Legolas observa les alentours du quartier où ils s'étaient réfugiés et remarqua une chose étrange.

«Excepté celui-ci.»

La ruelle où ils étaient terrés longeait en partie un grand édifice à étages. Curieusement, toutes les constructions qui se trouvaient autour avaient été soit pillées, soit saccagées; des fenêtres avaient volé en éclat, des portes étaient défoncées… mais l'édifice que longeait la ruelle était totalement intact.

«T'as raison.» consentit Orlando. «C'est pas normal que tout soit endommagé autour et qu'il n'y ait rien ici.»

Persuadé que le compas avait fait beaucoup plus que les conduire à un endroit sécuritaire, Will s'approcha du bâtiment.

«Trouvons l'entrée.»

Ils contournèrent l'édifice et remarquèrent bientôt une autre brèche tout près d'un escalier de pierre qui menait aux portes vitrées de l'établissement. Comme un vieux réflexe qu'ils ne pouvaient réprimer, tous trois se prirent la tête à deux mains, s'attendant à éprouver une terrible migraine. Mais ils se rappelèrent bien vite qu'à leur arrivée à Sydney, ils avaient déjà réagi à la présence de tous les passages situés dans la ville.

La cavité s'était formée à même une grande enseigne au pied de l'escalier sur laquelle on annonçait quel genre d'édifice se trouvait ici. La brèche menait quelque part dans un climat hivernal sans doute, car une montagne de neige en sortait, rendant impossible toute traversée dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Les trois compagnons s'en approchèrent et observèrent un moment la grande enseigne à moitié ensevelie par la neige. William dégagea un peu le panneau pour lire convenablement ce qui était inscrit.

«"ydney eneral ospital". Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia?

- L'avalanche de neige l'a abîmé. Ça veut dire hôpital général de Sydney.C'est un endroit où on soigne les gens. »

Legolas n'avait pas vraiment écouté ses alter ego ni lu l'enseigne en question. Il était plus intrigué par le contenant que par le contenu. La composition du matériau choisi pour former les mots lui rappelaient la même matière utilisée pour fabriquer…

«Nos lettres.»

William et Olrando comprirent en même temps que lui.

«Oh bon sang! Les lettres manquantes de cette enseigne, ce sont les nôtres!»

Chacun sortit sa propre lettre et la posa devant chaque mot incomplet. Elles allaient parfaitement avec le reste; même style, même grosseur, même matière.

**S**ydney **G**eneral **H**ospital

«Cette brèche mène à la Terre du Milieu, dans les montagnes où nous étions allés.» confirma Will.

Ils se souvenaient avoir trouvé les lettres dans la neige et ils avaient alors supposé qu'une brèche s'était formée dans les parages qui avait sûrement dû être ensevelie sous la quantité énorme de neige qui tombait sur le Caradhras déchaîné. Ils avaient eu raison depuis le début et ils trouvèrent la situation très ironique.

«Vous vous rendez compte, les gars? Si on avait pris la peine de creuser un peu, de fouiller davantage la montagne, on aurait pu trouver cette brèche et atteindre immédiatement Sydney!

-Nous en aurions eu pour des heures, maître Bloom. Nous serions morts frigorifiés depuis longtemps. Nous n'avions ressenti aucune douleur à la tête à cet instant; imaginez à quel point elle était bien cachée et enterrée si nous n'arrivions même pas à la sentir.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons la preuve que nous devons entrer à l'intérieure.» ajouta Will. «Eyma a dit que les lettres étaient un indice important.»

Ils montèrent les marches et entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Ils s'étaient attendus à trouver l'endroit bondé de gens blessés à cause de la débandade extérieure, mais ils furent étonnés de constater que le hall d'entrée était complètement désert. Aucune trace de médecins, d'infirmiers ni de patients. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et interpellèrent à quelques reprises des gens possiblement restés dans l'édifice, mais ils furent bien obligés d'admettre qu'ils se trouvaient totalement seuls ici.

D'après les lits des chambres défaits comme si on les avait quittés dans la précipitation, les instruments médicaux éparpillés par terre, des liasses de dossiers de patients laissés négligemment sur les bureaux, le poste de télévision de la salle d'attente encore ouvert et des civières abandonnées, Orlando conclut:

«Ils ont tous évacués les lieux.

-Pourtant, c'est le seul endroit épargné de la Ville. J'aurais cru qu'ils s'y sentiraient en sécurité, s'étonna Will.

-Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas voulu prendre de risque.» supposa Orlando. «Les autorités ont jugé plus prudent de mettre à l'abri les malades et les blessés dans une ville moins touchée que Sydney, qui sait.

-Ou alors l'Être Infâme les a tous chassés et fait du lieu son antre d'où il a pu tout mettre en œuvre.» en déduisit Legolas.

Ce dernier vit une porte coulissante dans un mur avec des numéros au-dessus de l'encadrement qui ne lui étaient pas étranger.

«C'est un as-cen-seur, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais et alors?

-Nous devrions inspecter les étages supérieurs.»

L'hôpital avait 6 étages. Une à une, ils fouillèrent toutes les pièces de l'édifice. Il y régnait une curieuse atmosphère sinistre et désertique. Leurs pas résonnaient en écho sur le plancher à carreau et le claquement des portes qu'ils ouvraient et refermaient se répercutait sur les murs des couloirs. Il n'y avait pour tout bruit que la rumeur lointaine du chaos qui s'abattait sur la ville à l'extérieur. Orlando ne trouva personne ni quelque chose de suspect qui aurait pu attirer leur attention. En dehors des étranges salles d'opérations et des instruments particuliers tels des électrocardiogrammes ou des machines à rayon X, William et Legolas ne remarquèrent rien de mystérieux non plus.

Avec un certain sentiment de lassitude et une impression de perdre un précieux temps, ils longèrent le sixième et dernier couloir de l'hôpital. Encore une fois, aucune pièce de l'étage ne retint leur attention.

Orlando haussa les épaules en tournant en vain une poignée de porte verrouillée.

«On s'est trompé, les gars.» dit-il en se dirigeant vers une autre porte qui donnait sur les toilettes publiques pour femmes. «On devait peut-être inspecter ce qui se trouve autour de l'hôpital, pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir sur le toit, mais je doute qu'on…

-_Dartho_. »

Legolas s'était arrêté net.

Il contemplait d'un œil curieux la porte que Orlando n'avait pu ouvrir.

«Toutes les autres portes de l'édifice n'étaient pas verrouillées.» fit-il remarquer aux deux autres. «Pourquoi celle-ci l'est-elle?»

Orlando et William reconnurent que c'était étrange. Sans plus attendre, Will s'empara du pistolet de Jack et tira sur la poignée en inox. Le coup de feu résonna partout dans le couloir. Une petite fumée opaque s'éleva du trou fait dans la serrure, mais la balle n'avait pas détruit entièrement le verrou.

«Pour les portes de ma réalité, vaut mieux utiliser une arme qui vient d'ici.»

Orlando donna le revolver de Orson à Will et ce dernier visa à nouveau la poignée. Cette fois, le verrou fut complètement défoncé et la poignée tomba sur le plancher dans un bruit métallique.

Legolas poussa la porte endommagée et tous trois tinrent leurs armes prêtes à être utilisées. Ils entrèrent alors dans une chambre qui, cette fois, n'était pas inoccupée. Ils baissèrent tous leur garde, surpris de voir sur quoi il tombait. Un patient se trouvait étendu sur un lit près d'une large fenêtre qui surplombait la ville. Il fut difficile de le voir tant il y avait de machines autour de lui. L'individu était branché de partout. Un grand masque inhalateur recouvrait son nez et sa bouche, il était sous intraveineuse et des fils reliés à des électrodes sur ses tempes et sa poitrine lui donnait un air de pantin inactif.

William et Legolas se tournèrent vers l'acteur, en quête d'une explication.

«Ben, c'est un patient inconscient maintenu en vie de façon artificielle. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois.

-Pourquoi l'a-t-on laissé ici?» demanda l'elfe en s'approchant prudemment du lit, comme si l'individu allait bondir sur lui d'un instant à l'autre.

«À en juger cette porte fermée à clef, on ne s'est pas contenté de l'abandonner. On l'a carrément enfermé.» rajouta Will.

Legolas osa se pencher sur la couche. Malgré les multiples fils, les électrodes et le masque respiratoire, il put remarquer que l'individu avait un teint pâle, de larges cernes noirs et les joues creuses. Le corps étendu là était trop menu pour être celui d'un homme et trop petit pour être celui d'une femme. Sous les fils reliés aux machines, il remarqua une chevelure nattée. Une tresse pendait de chaque côté du visage.

La coïncidence était trop frappante pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple hasard.

«C'est Eyma.» déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre et grave.

Les deux autres tressaillirent.

«Que dîtes-vous?

-Regardez-la attentivement.»

En se penchant à leur tour sur ledit patient, ils durent reconnaître que Eyma et lui avaient quelques traits en commun.

«Non, attends, y a quelque chose qui cloche…» commença Orlando, incrédule. «Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était prisonnière de son abîme! Alors, comment elle peut être là, dans cette chambre?»

Legolas ne pouvait répondre à cette question, mais William avait déjà sa petite idée.

Will remarqua qu'une des tresses de la personne inconsciente était nouée avec un ruban bleu. L'autre tresse était à moitié défaite parce que rien ne la tenait en place. Le forgeron fouilla dans sa poche et retira le ruban qu'il gardait caché depuis le début de leur périple. C'était exactement le même tissu et la même teinte de couleur que celui attaché aux cheveux de l'individu.

«C'est le sien.»

Il enclencha une nouvelle balle dans le revolver de Orson et le pointa sur la tête du patient.

«Elle nous a menti, voilà tout. C'est elle l'Être Infâme.»

Effaré, Orlando posa une main sur le bras tendu de Will.

«Du calme, Will! Allons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ça ne peut pas être Eyma! Les tresses de Eyma sont nouées avec du ruban blanc, je te signale! Et même si c'était elle, regarde-la un peu, bon sang! Comment veux-tu qu'elle crée des brèches dans l'état où elle est?! »

Le bras de Will ne se détendit pas. Pour lui, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de se venger. Que l'Être Infâme se montre à eux dans une condition aussi vulnérable n'était qu'un leurre pour lui, une duperie, une façon de les amadouer. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Orlando jeta un regard de détresse à Legolas pour chercher son appui, mais il considérait la personne étendue sur le lit avec les mêmes yeux emplis d'animosité et de méfiance que le forgeron.

Apparemment, Orlando était le seul à trouver absurde l'hypothèse de William.

« De toute façon, même si vous aviez le moindrement raison, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est en la tuant que la Fusion va s'arrêter, mh? Il n'y a que l'Être Infâme qui peut tout arrêter. En le supprimant, vous supprimez aussi nos chances de stopper le phénomène.

-Là d'où je viens» rétorqua Legolas «lorsque l'Ennemi est détruit, tout enchantement qu'il a créé disparaît en même temps que lui.

-Justement, ça s'applique pour ton monde. Ce type-là ne vient pas de la Terre du Milieu, même d'aucun de nos trois mondes si ça trouve. Vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque de le tuer? Vous n'avez aucune certitude que la mort fera tout stopper. »

Il fit un pas pour se mettre devant le corps immobile. Il chercha ainsi à faire office de mur pour ralentir les pulsions meurtrières de ses compagnons. Dans son mouvement, il piétina par inadvertance une pile de papiers tombée sur le plancher. Il ramassa une des feuilles et déduisit que c'était une partie d'un dossier médical, probablement laissé dans la hâte de l'évacuation.

«On va essayer d'en savoir plus, ok? Voyons voir… Ce truc doit être la fiche descriptive du patient avec les renseignements sur son état. Ça devait sûrement servir aux médecins qui la soignaient.

"_Coma_" blablabla "_abolition plus ou moins complète des fonctions cognitives (…) Traumatisme crânien._

_Aucune réaction aux stimuli extérieurs. _

_Mercredi 24 Juillet 8h32_

_La patiente fébrile suite à une tentative d'évacuation. Les électrochocs parviennent à ramener son état stable._

_Mercredi 24 Juillet 10h13_

_Nouvel échec; impossible de déplacer la patiente de son secteur sans provoquer une hypertension artérielle. _

_Mercredi 24 Juillet 16h57_

_Troisième tentative infructueuse. La patiente démontre maintenant des troubles respiratoires. Encombrement pulmonaire. Doit être maintenue sous inhalateur de façon continue._"

Vous avez vu? Ils ont essayé de la faire sortir d'ici, mais chaque fois elle menaçait de mourir. Comment cette gamine aussi fragile pourrait être si dangereuse, hein? »

Sous le regard songeur et sceptique de ses compagnons, Orlando se pencha à nouveau et prit un autre bout de papier du dossier éparpillé. Cette fois, il s'agissait de notes personnelles écrites à la main et non tapées à l'ordinateur.

«"_Mr et Mrs Banks-Patterson sont bloqués à Cross Valley. Toutes les routes menant à Sydney sont condamnées. Ils ne sont plus en mesure de revenir lui rendre visite. Je n'aurais pas dû leur conseiller de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer étant donné la situation critique de la ville. _

_Tout le personnel est évacué. J'ai pris la décision de rester pour observer l'état de la patiente qui me paraît de plus en plus inhabituel pour sa condition._

_L'électroencéphalogramme montre des ondes delta diffuses presque en permanence. Toutefois, l'activité cérébrale devient anormale et les fonctions neurologiques sont instables chaque fois qu'un de ces curieux trous se forment dans la ville. Les heures de diffusion où de nouveaux «cas» sont annoncés au bulletin de nouvelle correspondent à peu de minutes près aux instabilités neurologiques. J'ai fait une demande de fouilles aux archives télévisées et j'ai remarqué que le début du phénomène extérieur a débuté le jour même de son arrivée aux urgences._

_La patiente, depuis son état comateux, dit second, utilise 97/100 des capacités de son cerveau alors qu'un individu éveillé et normal n'en utilise que 10/100._"»

William et Legolas ne comprenaient absolument rien au jargon médical.

«Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?» demanda Will, toujours son revolver tendu, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que la fillette surgisse de son lit.

«Je suis pas sur, mais je crois que le médecin qui l'a examiné en a conclu que son cerveau a atteint une sorte de niveau supérieur depuis qu'elle est dans le coma. De la vraie science fiction, cette fiche!»

Il survola le reste des notes.

«Blabla… "_Surnaturel_… _Phénomène en relation avec la débandade à l'extérieure…_" Si je comprends bien, ça dit que son coma lui a permis d'utiliser toutes les capacités de son cerveau et que c'est devenu dangereux parce que son état second ne contrôle pas les pulsions neurologiques et…

-Soyez plus clair, maître Bloom!

-En gros, il a remarqué que son cerveau s'agitait pile au moment où les brèches se formaient. Autrement dit, il a émis une hypothèse selon laquelle cette fille est responsable de toute la pagaille à l'extérieur.»

Orlando tourna son bout de papier alors qu'il était au beau milieu d'une phrase au bas de la page. Mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit au verso. Il ramassa tout le reste du dossier et ne trouva aucune autre note écrite de la main du médecin. On aurait dit qu'il avait brusquement été interrompu.

«Il est parti précipitamment, on dirait. Il a peut-être eu peur d'elle.

-Si elle est bien celle qu'on croit, il n'a pas eu tort.» déglutit Will.

Orlando avait du mal à gober cette histoire de coma végétatif qui donne des capacités surnaturelles. Il chercha quelque chose dans les autres papiers du dossier qui pourrait l'aider à mieux comprendre la situation. Bientôt, il tomba sur les renseignements d'identification.

«"_Nom_: **Banks-Patterson** _Prénom_: **Amÿe**. "» lut-il.

«Amÿe…» répéta Legolas. «Eyma… A-M-Y-E… E-Y-M-A.» épela-t-il.

Will avait son ultime preuve. Il voulut tirer, mais une claque sévère de Orlando à la verticale envoya le projectile faire un trou dans le plafond.

«C'est l'Être Infâme, Orlando!» rugit Will. «Voyez les choses en face! Nous avons été bernés depuis le début!

-Une petite fille? Allons donc!

-C'est pourtant logique.» dit Legolas avec calme. «Cet endroit est le seul qui ne subisse pas les conséquences néfastes de la Fusion. N'est-ce pas là une preuve que l'Être Infâme contrôle ce chaos et que rien ne peut l'atteindre?Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle frôlait la mort chaque fois qu'on tentait de la sortir de cet édifice? Elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à la débandade au dehors. Elle voulait rester dans cet espace à l'abri du désordre qu'elle avait engendré. »

Orlando ne sut quoi répliquer à ça.

«Eyma nous est toujours apparue à travers quelque chose qui renvoie un reflet.» renchérit l'elfe. «L'abîme, c'est l'envers de ce monde, son reflet. Elle vit de l'autre côté du miroir et cette fille se trouve de ce côté-ci du miroir. Il s'agit de la même personne. Amÿe et Eyma sont le même mot, le même prénom, mais inversé comme l'est tout mot, tout élément exposé devant un miroir. Eyma a des rubans blancs, Amÿe des rubans bleus. Eyma est gentille, Amÿe est maléfique. Eyma est impossible à tuer, Amÿe est vulnérable dans son état précaire. L'une veut nous aider, l'autre nous détruire. L'une veut qu'on la retrouve, l'autre nous en empêche. L'une est esprit, l'autre est corps. Eyma est le reflet de Amey, son contraire, son opposée. Et si nous avons vu juste, l'Être Infâme n'a pas d'alter ego. Des personnalités disparates habitent donc la même personne, ce qui crée toute cette confusion et ces contradictions chez elle.

-Bon, ok, admettons que tu ais raison. Si c'est l'Être Infâme, tu crois pas qu'elle aurait fait apparaître une brèche d'où en sortirait un dragon ou un pirate sanguinaire pour nous arrêter, hein? Will s'apprêtait à l'abattre! Elle aurait trouvé un moyen de le stopper, tu crois pas?

-Elle nous connaît tous suffisamment pour savoir que vous tenteriez de m'arrêter dans mon élan.» lança furieusement Will. «C'est cela votre faiblesse, Orlando; c'est le fait que ce soit une enfant qui vous aveugle. Le mal peut prendre toutes sortes d'apparences, même celle d'une fillette à l'agonie. Nous avions raison depuis le début, Legolas et moi. Dès le premier instant où nous l'avions vu, nous nous sommes méfiés d'elle. Nous aurions dû nous fier à notre première impression et ne pas céder à ses manipulations.»

Orlando se souvenait, en effet. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés, ses compagnons avaient cherché à supprimer Eyma. Seul Orlando avait cru en son innocence. Et aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre; cette enfant étendue-là, dans le coma, ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de tout ce chaos.

« Il faut en avoir le cœur net. Rends-moi le revolver, Will.»

Ce dernier hésitait. Il pouvait toujours utiliser le pistolet de Jack s'il le désirait, mais il craignait qu'une arme moins meurtrière et sophistiquée que ce revolver moderne ne puisse venir à bout de l'ennemi.

«Rends-le moi.» répéta fermement Orlando.

William finit par lui céder l'arme.

«Ne bougez pas.»

Il quitta les lieux et se précipita dans les toilettes pour femme juste à côté. Il y découvrit ce qu'il avait besoin; un miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

«Eyma!» cria-t-il au miroir. «Eyma, montre-toi!»

Orlando hurlait à sa propre image. La fillette n'apparaissait toujours pas.

«Arrête de te cacher, ok? Ça suffit! On est tous les trois dans un moment de «labeurs et de doutes» et je suis devant un miroir alors il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne te montres pas!»

Son reflet se brouilla et fut bientôt remplacé par un brouillard très dense. Ce devait être l'abîme, mais il semblait plutôt agité. Les volutes de brumes grisâtres tournoyaient dans les airs comme soufflés en tempête. Une fine silhouette se glissa au travers du brouillard. Eyma s'avança vers Orlando avec ses tresses enrubannés de blanc, sa petite robe rayée blanche et bleue balancée dans la bourrasque brumeuse.

«Ah, te voilà enfin!»

Eyma avait les yeux ronds de surprise. Elle paraissait étonnée de voir la personne qui l'interpellait.

«_Comment sais-tu mon prénom? Qui es-tu?_» demanda-t-elle, la tête inclinée en scrutant l'acteur d'un œil intrigué.

«Hein? Mais c'est moi voyons!» débita Orlando, abasourdi.

Eyma fronça les sourcils et fit un large non de la tête.

«_Je te connais pas, moi. Mais tu me dis quelque chose…C'est drôle, tu leur ressembles …_

-Hein?? Je ressemble à qui?

-_À eux._»

La fillette continuait à l'étudier de ses grands yeux ingénus et questionneurs. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. D'abord, elle n'avait même pas ri. Eyma ne cessait de leur faire entendre son habituel ricanement enfantin chaque fois qu'elle leur apparaissait. Là, il n'y eut rien. Orlando avait aussi toujours perçu une mystérieuse sagesse dans les deux billes bleues qui le considéraient. Elle lui avait toujours semblé, d'une certaine façon, plus mature et plus savante que le serait un simple enfant, même plus qu'un adulte. Aujourd'hui, par contre, il ne vit rien de tout ça en elle. Eyma ressemblait à n'importe quelle gamine ordinaire. Elle était dépourvue de ce petit quelque chose qui la rendait à la fois intimidante et impressionnante. En plus de ne pas reconnaître Orlando, Eyma paraissait perdue, confuse. Était-ce le fait de se trouver si près du possible Être Infâme qui la déboussolait? Il anticipait déjà ses compagnons affirmer qu'elle jouait la comédie pour les dérouter plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, mais Orlando sentait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

«Eyma? Ça va pas? C'est moi, Orlando!» lui assura-t-il en se mettant le visage à deux doigts de la glace, comme si ça l'aiderait à se faire mieux identifier. «On a besoin de toi! Il se passe des choses trop bizarres…»

La gamine se mit à frissonner.

«_J'ai froid…_»

De plus en plus décontenancé, Orlando ne put que demander:

«De quoi tu parles?»

Eyma eut soudain le regard perdu dans le vague, comme voilé, égarée dans un songe.

«_Les grands yeux de lumière; ils arrivent! Ils arrivent sur nous!_

-T'as pété un plomb ou quoi?

-_J'ai froid…_

-Eyma, secoue-toi! C'est pas le moment de nous laisser tomber après tout ce qu'on a enduré!»

La fillette ne voyait plus Orlando ni rien de ce qui l'entourait.

«_C'est tout noir_.

-Eyma!» l'appela-t-il encore une fois sans obtenir son attention.

«Bon, très bien. Tu veux rien entendre, eh ben , je vais te montrer les faits tels qu'ils sont!»

Il tenta de retirer le miroir du mur, mais ce dernier était solidement vissé. L'acteur saisit alors le revolver de Orson, recula le plus possible dans la petite pièce et tira sur le miroir qui éclata en morceaux. Le reflet de Eyma se multiplia et son visage aux traits perdus et perplexes se retrouva dans chaque parcelle de glace éclatée. Orlando prit précautionneusement le plus gros morceau qu'il put trouver et alla à la rencontre de ses alter ego qui s'étaient inquiétés d'entendre un coup de feu retentir.

«Monsieur Bloom?

-Mais c'est Eyma?» constata Legolas en jetant un œil à ce qu'il apportait dans ses mains.

Orlando ne répondit rien et retourna dans la chambre. Il brandit son morceau de miroir droit devant le lit.

«Regarde! Regarde, Eyma! Tous nos indices nous ont menés à ça! On l'a trouvé ton Être Infâme! C'est ni plus ni moins que toi!»

Le trio ne sut pas si c'était le fait d'entendre le mot "Être Infâme" ou d'être carrément confrontée aux faits réels, à sa propre personne qui gisait-là sur ce lit, néanmoins Eyma se réveilla brutalement de la transe dans laquelle elle était précédemment plongée.

«_Moi?_»

Ses grands yeux évaluèrent cet individu inconscient qui avait à peu de choses près les mêmes traits qu'elle. Plus elle le regarda, plus elle sembla associer dans son esprit des éléments qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le trio. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait un effort considérable pour se remémorer quelque chose qui lui échappait. Quelque chose d'important, de crucial. Quelque chose dont elle n'aurait jamais pu se rappeler si on ne l'avait pas exposé devant ce lit.

«_Non… Les yeux de lumière…»_

Les sourcils écarquillés, ce qu'elle cherchait tant à se souvenir la frappa subitement.

«_C'est Amÿe!_»

William considéra les deux gamines avec froideur.

«Nous savons déjà cela. Apprenez-nous un fait que nous ignorons.»

Orlando tourna le fragment de miroir pour voir à son aise Eyma.

«_Je sais ce que je suis. Je m'en souviens, maintenant._ » leur dit-telle à tous les trois avec conviction.

Eyma avait retrouvé cet éclat de sagesse dans son regard.

« _Touchez le miroir_.»

Même s'ils avaient voulu ne pas obéir, une volonté plus forte que la leur les poussa tous les trois à poser une main sur la surface glacée du fragment.

Ils perdirent pied et pourtant ils ne tombèrent pas. Il se sentirent oppressés de toute part, poussés par une puissance extraordinaire. L'environnement autour d'eux fondit tandis qu'ils étaient attirés par le miroir, aspirés même. Tout devint indistinct, nébuleux, sans forme, sans gravité, sans consistance.

Ils tombèrent dans les ténèbres, le Néant.

Puis, la lumière les entoura de nouveau, ils se sentirent de moins en moins opprimés à mesure que le milieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient reprenait des couleurs. Tout semblait maintenant palpable et stable. Quand ils purent enfin rependre leur équilibre et poser le pied au sol, ils prirent conscience qu'il n'y avait plus du tout de plancher à carreaux sous leurs pas. Tout avait recouvré de sa consistance, mais ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le même environnement. Tout avait été modifié.

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un pré ensoleillé et venteux. Pendant un court instant, ils crurent qu'on les avait ramenés à leur point de départ, là où l'aventure avait commencé; les plaines désertiques des Caraïbes. Cette supposition fut bien vite écartée, car, en faisant un tour d'horizon, ils virent une grande maison au bout du pré. Blanche avec des pignons bleus. Ils surent immédiatement qu'ils étaient quelque part dans le monde de Orlando, car il y avait une voiture garée dans l'entrée.

On les avait déplacés dans un lieu loin du chaos de la fusion, car l'ambiance était paisible et sereine. Aucun signe de brèches ou d'individus qui n'appartiendraient pas à cette réalité. Mais était-ce vraiment une réalité? Ils eurent l'étrange impression que cet endroit n'existait pas. À moins que ce ne fut eux qui n'existaient pas? Il y avait quelque chose de différent autour d'eux et en eux. Ils se trouvaient incroyablement légers, comme s'ils avaient perdu tout ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres de chair. Ils n'étaient que des enveloppes.

Ils purent se voir, s'échanger des regards interrogateurs, mais ils ne furent pas en mesure de parler. Ils avaient perdu l'usage de la parole. Ils ne pouvaient que penser.

Alors qu'ils se posaient des tas de questions, confus et médusés, leur attention fut attirée par une petite forme qui courrait dans les prés entourant la maison. À peine plus grande que les hautes herbes, une fillette se frayait un chemin tant bien que mal en bondissant et en riant.

C'était Eyma.

Elle était pareille à la fillette qu'ils avaient connue, excepté que ses mains étaient crasseuses et sa petite robe était mal en point. Elle avait de petites pommettes roses parsemées de poussière et des brindilles emmêlées dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'arrêta devant le trio, mais ne fit pas attention à eux. Elle les ignora et jeta des regards furtifs derrière elle en se mettant sur la pointe de ses petits pieds. Elle guettait quelque chose dans les prés. La présence du trio ne l'intriguait même pas. Et c'est là qu'ils réalisèrent que personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils se trouvaient là dans ce pré sans y être vraiment. Ils n'étaient que spectateurs invisibles.

Un autre rire que le sien retentit des fourrés.

«Attends-moi, Eyma!»

Quelqu'un d'autre surgit des hautes herbes. Une autre Eyma. Elle était identique sauf pour les rubans bleus qui nattaient ses cheveux.

«Dépêche-toi, Amÿe! C'est l'heure du goûter! Maman va nous gronder!»

Les deux gamines se prirent la main et continuèrent à gambader gaiement vers la maison, insouciantes et ricaneuses.

Identiques. Pareilles.

Ils comprirent.

L'Être Infâme n'avait effectivement pas d'alter ego. Enfin si, en quelque sorte, il en avait un. Seulement, il faisait parti du même monde que le sien… et c'était sa sœur jumelle. La théorie de Legolas n'était pas totalement fausse; l'une était bien le reflet de l'autre…

_À suivre_

* * *

_Plutôt prévisible comme dénouement, me direz-vous. «Quoi, c'était QUE ça le grand mystère!?» Eh oui, c'était que ça._

_Le chapitre est terminé, mais ce qui suit est un petit extra. Une des lectrices, Marie-Ève, m'avait demandé de l'introduire dans l'histoire. Je pouvais pas faire ça, mais je lui ai fait un OS avec son personnage préféré qui se déroule en parallèle avec ce chapitre. Une sorte d'univers alternatif si vous voulez. Je le publie donc en à-côté._

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, elle lisait et relisait sans cesse l'histoire. Fébrile, elle attendait impatiemment qu'on publie un autre chapitre. Il était plus de minuit, mais elle ne pouvait décrocher les yeux de ce récit. Il l'interpellait et la fascinait. Elle s'y était attachée à un point tel qu'elle aurait voulu, d'une certaine manière, être en mesure de faire partie de cette histoire, d'y prendre part, d'avoir un rôle à y jouer.

Mais…

Elle était trop rêveuse. Elle se laissait trop emporter par son imagination fertile. Elle aimait ces histoires de héros épiques et se plaisait à croire que, peut-être, ces récits pouvaient être plus que de simples contes. Quelque chose, son intuition ou son cœur de gamine peut-être, l'incitait à croire que tout ça existait vraiment, quelque part on ne sait où, on ne sait quand. Et, qui sait, peut-être l'attendait quelque part son propre récit, sa propre histoire épique où elle tiendrait le premier rôle.

Allons donc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait là. Une fille comme elle ne pouvait aspirer à rien d'autre que la petite vie monotone d'étudiante auquel elle était soumise. Elle n'était qu'une banale jeune fille comme les autres. Il n'y avait rien chez elle d'héroïque; aucune qualité guerrière comme ses héros en possédaient. Elle était trouillarde et ne détenait aucune confiance en elle. Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'elle pouvait prétendre le contraire. Dans ses illusions, elle pouvait être quelqu'un de complètement différent. Quelqu'un de brave.

Ce soir-là, elle finit par s'endormir sur son clavier, vaincue par la fatigue. Elle avait lu durant des heures et avait fini par s'affaisser. Son esprit vagabondait maintenant dans les méandres du rêve, là où tout était possible. Elle rêvait souvent, toutes les nuits même, mais le rêve qu'elle fit cette nuit-là lui parut étrangement vrai.

Dans ce rêve, elle avait quitté sa chambre, car elle sentait que quelque chose de pas net se tramait à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit dans ce rêve et son quartier était étrangement en état d'alerte. Tout le monde sortait de leurs maisons, paniqués. Beaucoup bondissaient dans leurs voitures et mettaient la pédale à fond pour fuir le quartier. Fuir quoi, ça elle ne pouvait pas le deviner. Si elle tentait d'arrêter quelqu'un dans sa course folle, on ne faisait que lui répondre:«C'est monstrueux! Il arrive de ce trou! Il arrive et détruit tout!

-Mais qui arrive ?»

Avant qu'on lui réponde, son interlocuteur était déjà bien loin, trop paniqué pour poursuivre la conversation.

Marie, hébétée, restait plantée sur le trottoir alors que la panique et la peur régnaient autour sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Toutefois, elle allait bientôt connaître enfin la raison d'un tel branle bas de combat.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose vibrer sous ses pieds à intervalle régulier. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de tout le brouhaha de la ville en débandade afin de mieux analyser ce tremblement, mais elle ne put expliquer l'origine de telles secousses. Si c'était un tremblement de terre, le sol vibrerait tout le temps sans interruption. Là, les secousses intervenaient par coups, comme si elles étaient cadencées.

C'est alors que surgit de derrière un immeuble une chose gigantesque. Une énorme forme s'avançait vers elle. Cette chose avait des trucs qui ressemblaient étrangement à des défenses. Bientôt, Marie distingua clairement de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Ça ressemblait à un éléphant, mais ce n'en était pas un. C'était beaucoup plus gros, beaucoup plus impressionnant. Elle savait au fond de son esprit quel genre de créature il s'agissait. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler dans certains contes. Par contre, elle ne pouvait admettre que cette bête-là fût vraiment là, dans son quartier. Elle ne pouvait le concevoir. C'était impossible. Improbable. Illogique. Et pourtant, la chose se trouvait bien là, devant elle.

«Un…C'est un Mumak!»

Elle savait qu'elle rêvait. Elle savait que c'était son imagination, mais le sol tremblait sous ses pieds de façon très réaliste. Et la peur qu'inspirait cette bête était tout aussi réel, car elle sentit son cœur débattre et des sueurs froides couler sur ses tempes.

À peine avait-il pénétré le quartier que le mumak commença déjà à tout détruire sur son passage. De sa trompe, il saisissait des voitures, les broyait et les lançait des dizaines de mètres plus loin. De ses défenses, il saccageait les buildings et cassait des lampadaires. En marchant, il écrasait d'autres véhicules et les gens fuyaient entre ses gigantesques pattes qui avaient les dimensions de piliers.

Bouche entrouverte et yeux exorbités, Marie contemplait la scène avec effroi. Le mumak se dirigeait dans sa direction, martelant le sol à un tel point qu'elle eut du mal à rester debout en équilibre. Elle savait très bien qu'il fallait déguerpir de là au plus vite, mais la peur la paralysait.

Marie allait se faire écraser comme une crêpe.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la poussait violemment au sol. Elle roula sur elle-même et ce fut cette poussée qui la tira de la torpeur qui la paralysait. Elle se releva sur un coude et constata que le trottoir où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt avait été piétiné. Même s'il était fait de ciment, la lourdeur de la bête avait défoncé tout de même le sol.

«Fuyez!» fit une voix derrière elle.

Quelqu'un la releva sur ses pieds et l'incita à détaler à toutes jambes pour fuir la fureur du monstre. Poussée entre deux édifices, Marie put reprendre son souffle. Le mumak n'était pas loin, mais pour l'instant elle était à l'abri. Elle se retourna enfin pour savoir qui lui avait évité de se faire piétiner.

Elle eut un choc et fut convaincue plus que jamais que tout ce qu'elle vivait n'était qu'un simple rêve, car ce qui se tenait devant elle était ni plus ni moins qu'un personnage de conte, sorti de nulle part. Elle le connaissait bien. Trop bien.

«Legolas!»

Lui, guettait les moindres gestes du monstre, tapi dans l'ombre de l'édifice.

«Il s'en est fallu de peu.» dit-il, inquiet.

Que faisait-il là? Que faisait des créatures de la Terre du Milieu dans son quartier?

Nul doute qu'elle était en train de faire le plus curieux des rêves.

«Ben ça...» finit-elle par balbutier.

Il se tourna et la considéra gravement.

«Je dois le mettre à terre avant qu'il ne détruise toute la ville. Restez cachée. Ne sortez pas d'ici.»

Et il s'élança dans la cohue. Il fit face au monstre et, sans que ce dernier ne puisse l'anticiper, il bondit sur lui et l'escalada jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son dos. Le mumak s'irrita encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se rua, se débattit et chercha de sa très longue trompe à saisir l'elfe. Legolas avait attrapé au vol un câble d'alimentation précédemment arraché par le monstre dans sa furie. L'elfe voulut lui entourer le cou avec pour l'étrangler et le calmer, mais eut toutes les difficultés du monde à y parvenir tant le monstre s'agitait, enragé. Legolas réussit sa tactique, mais en paya les frais; il reçut un sévère coup de trompe et chuta. Il eut l'agilité de s'agripper au câble à présent enroulé autour de la nuque du monstre, mais le choc lui fit perdre son arc et la moitié de ses flèches s'échappèrent de son carquois.

Marie, depuis sa cachette, avait tout vu. Legolas battait des pieds dans le vide et tentait de s'accrocher pour se remettre en équilibre, mais le monstre, irrité par le câble, s'agitait de plus en plus. Horrifiée, Marie eut l'idée saugrenue de vouloir intervenir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sur place, à regarder un de ses héros préférés se faire massacrer. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha et s'empara de l'arc de Legolas, tombé au sol. L'elfe gardait tous ses sens en alerte malgré les difficultés qu'il éprouvait. Il remarqua la présence de Marie et dût admettre qu'il lui fallait dès lors un allié, car il n'arriverait jamais à en venir à bout tout seul.

«Tirez sur lui! Tirez!» incita-t-il alors qu'il reprenait enfin son équilibre sur le dos de la bête.

Marie regarda l'arc entre ses mains fébriles. Un arc de la Terre du Milieu. Elle ne pouvait pas être digne de ça. Elle regretta aussitôt de se l'être procuré. À quoi avait-elle pensé? Elle ne savait même pas tirer! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était impossible.

«Tirez, vous dis-je!»

Legolas avait resserré le câble assez pour que le mumak cesse de bouger la tête et ainsi permettre un tir à Marie.

«Je peux pas!» cria-t-elle. «J'y arriverai pas!»

Elle manquerait son coup, c'était certain. Pire encore, elle pourrait même atteindre Legolas!

«Si, vous le pouvez! Visez le front!» encouragea-t-il.

Marie prit une des flèches éparpillées par terre. Elle hésita encore un moment.

«Vous pouvez y arriver!» lança-t-il.

D'un geste incertain, Marie encocha l'empêne sur la corde et tendit celle-ci à son maximum. D'un air mal assuré, elle visa le front. Elle tremblait, mais la voix encourageante de l'elfe retentit à nouveau.

«Je sais que vous pouvez le faire!»

Marie respira un bon coup et se calma. Elle cessa de trembler et se concentra sur la cible. Elle oublia tout le chaos autour. Elle fixa son objectif bien que le mumak s'agitait encore avec violence.

Et soudain, la corde fut lâchée et le missile fendit l'air dans un sifflement sec.

Marie ferma aussitôt les yeux, incapable d'affronter la suite des événements.

Quand elle entendit toutefois une lourde plainte, elle ouvrit un œil et put constater que le mumak s'étalait de toute sa lourdeur au sol en barrissant son agonie. Marie lâcha l'arc et dévisagea ses propres mains, abasourdie par ce qu'elle était parvenue à accomplir.

Legolas glissa lestement de son dos et acheva le monstre, enfin calmé, de ses dagues. Marie prit soin de fermer à nouveau les yeux, peu accoutumée de voir la mise à mort d'un animal, quel qu'il fut.

La besogne accomplie, il revint vers Marie. Un sourire discret, mais empreint de gratitude, ornait le visage de Legolas. Marie aurait voulu que son rêve se fige dans le temps pour profiter un peu plus de cette image presque illusoire de ce visage elfique. Elle le contempla d'un air ébranlé, les joues rosies par une certaine gêne.

«Hannon le.» finit par dire sa chimère elfique en s'inclinant gravement devant elle.

Marie avala difficilement sa salive. Legolas la remerciait. C'était plutôt elle qui aurait dû le remercier d'apparaître dans son songe. Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne se mette à bégayer. Elle décida donc de garder le silence plutôt que de se ridiculiser.

Legolas tendit la main. Il tenait la flèche tirée précédemment par Marie.

«Gardez-la en souvenir de votre exploit.» lui dit-il en lui confiant le missile, toujours ce rictus éthéré aux lèvres.

Marie contempla le présent inestimable qui lui était offert. Une flèche de la Terre du Milieu! Une flèche qui appartenait à un prince elfe! Une flèche qui représentait son exploit, sa part dans une histoire épique comme elle les affectionnait tant! Son regard s'illumina et elle put dire sans bredouiller un franc «Merci!».

Le sourire de Legolas s'élargit davantage. Puis, subitement, il tendit l'oreille. Il entendait quelque chose qui échappait à Marie -l'ouïe des elfes était beaucoup plus développée que celle des humains.

«Mes compagnons me cherchent.» déclara-t-il, enfin. «Je dois les rejoindre. Nous devons poursuivre notre quête.

-Quelle quête?

-Notre quête pour remédier à ce chaos.»

Il récupéra son arc ainsi que ses flèches tombées au cours de l'affront et s'inclina une dernière fois devant son alliée improvisée.

«Vous avez accompli beaucoup cette nuit. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Quel est votre nom?

-Mm- Marie-Ève.

-Marrr-iièèv...» se répéta-t-il de son accent sindarin en allongeant le «r» et les voyelles comme pour mieux imprégner dans sa mémoire ce prénom.

Il se détourna lentement.

«Soyez prudente. Namarië, Marrrièv.»

Et il s'évanouit dans la nuit.

Le décor autour de Marie s'estompa aussitôt. Elle se réveilla brutalement sur son siège de bureau. Elle mit un certain temps à mettre ses idées en place. Elle se frotta les yeux et tomba sur son écran d'ordinateur. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre. Endormie sur son clavier, la trace des touches se retrouvait imprégnée sur sa joue. Marie cligna des yeux et contempla sa chambre d'un air dépité.

«Ce n'était qu'un rêve…»

Dans l'espoir d'avoir tort à ce propos, elle jeta un œil à sa fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un précédent rude combat. Le quartier était paisible. Elle fut presque déçue de ne voir rien de saccagé sous les lampadaires qui éclairaient sa rue.

Tout était le fruit de son imagination. Elle faisait très souvent des rêves, mais elle dut admettre que celui-là s'était montré particulièrement réel.

Marie soupira légèrement, empreinte d'une certaine tristesse. Pour une fois, elle avait vraiment cru que tout était vrai. Elle se leva en traînant les pieds jusqu'à son lit, espérant qu'au cours des dernières heures de sommeil qui lui restait à prendre, elle aurait le loisir de refaire un rêve tout aussi vraisemblable.

En gagnant son lit, Marie s'arrêta net. Quelque chose de long, mince, pointue et mortelle reposait sur son oreiller.

Une flèche.

Sur cet oreiller se trouvait la seule preuve, le seul souvenir que Marie avait bel et bien tenu un rôle épique dans un de ces contes que trop de gens croient utopiques…

_FIN_

_À bientôt pour l'avant dernier chapitre._

**Lady Dragonne**: Faut pas pleurer, allons! Legolas va s'en tirer, fuck la St-Valentin, fuck les exams et au diable les cours de noisettes chez les écureuils (les cours de glands et de noix d'acajou sont pires. Sans compter les amandes et les pistaches, ouf). Allez courage, et merci de ton appui toujours aussi «coloré»!

**Lilylilas**: Le trois quart du suspens vient de tomber. La fin approche à grands pas! Merci pour le soutien continuel!

**Marie**: Ton OS est enfin publié! En effet, cette blessure rend Legolas moins super-héro-hollywoodien. Tu me souhaites Bonne St-Valentin, mais là je te dirai po la même chose. On est en temps de Pâques alors Joyeuses Pâques fan numéro 1! Vive le chocolat!

**Duncan**: Eh oui, ça sent la fin d'histoire à plein nez! Il était temps, ça fait quand-même 5 ans que je bosse là-dessus, lol. Merci de suivre les aventures de la LOWA!

**Lilya**: Tu veux savoir qui est l'Être Infâme? Ben c'est fait! Enfin, on en sait qu'à moitié, là, mais je vous ai lâché un bon morceau du casse-tête, tout de même. À bientôt! J'apprécie beaucoup ton appui. C'est toujours très motivant!

**Mauguine**: Tiens tiens, une nouvelle lectrice qui arrive sur le tard. Enfin, il n'est jamais trop tard pour rejoindre les rangs de la LOWA.Hélas oui, le titre de fan numéro 1 est pris. (sent qu'elle a la grosse tête) Tu peux peut-être partager le titre ou prendre celui de fan 1½. Ou bien tiens, tu seras la fan A . C'est un bon compromis?:P Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ma lenteur suprême! Contente de ne pas être la seule dans le même bateau! Moui, moi aussi, tout compte fait, la réplique la plus marquante c'est «Pourparlers.» C'est simplement dommage qu'elle ne vienne pas entièrement de moi puisque c'est une réplique du film:P Hum, la plupart de tes questions ont trouvé leur réponse dans ce chapitre-ci, donc le suspens n'aura pas duré longtemps pour toi nouvelle lectrice alors qu'il y en a qui attendait de le découvrir depuis 5 ans! Je suis très flattée d'avoir l'honneur de recevoir une longue review de ta part, toi qui n'en as pas l'habitude. C'est touchant. Oups, pardon pour le allez-vous Z'en. Je fais des tonnes de fotes dortografe. Faut pas te suicider même si la fin approche, hein! Je compte publier quelques bout de chapitres inédits et un épilogue si ça peut te consoler… En attendant, merci énormément pour ta review. Je dois avouer que c'est en recevant ton commentaire que j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour travailler le prochain chapitre et le mettre en ligne plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu! Tu as fait ma journée! Mon année même. J'exagère à peine, hein. À bientôt, auteure et lectrice ( dingue).


	33. Le Dernier Affront

_LAST CHAPTER! Et après il reste l'épilogue._

_Bonne lecture chères membres de la LOWA. Merci de votre appui à tous!_

**Chapitre Trente Deux**

**Le dernier affront**

« Je suis Will Turner ! Et je vais faire mordre la poussière à tous les méchants pirates ! »

Avec une branche de bois en guise d'épée, la petite Eyma menaçait des pirates imaginaires qui les entouraient, elle et sa sœur.

« Et moi je suis Legolas, le meilleur archer de toute la planète ! Prenez garde, méchants orques ! Je vous tuerai ! »

Des orques chimériques s'étaient apparemment joints aux pirates sanguinaires et la petite Amÿe les abattait tous de flèches à ventouses tirées de son arc en plastique.

La petite Amÿe avec sa nappe à carreaux pour feindre une cape elfique et Eyma avec son petit seau à pâté de sable renversé sur la tête pour faire office de chapeau, toutes deux menaient un combat épique dans le pré entourant leur maison.

« Zut ! Ma plume ne tient pas ! »

La plume de mouette pour imiter celle qui ornait le couvre-chef de son héros était encore une fois tombée.

« Attends, j'ai une solution. » dit la petite Amÿe. Elle retira de sa bouche un chewing gum qu'elle mastiquait bruyamment et s'en servit pour coller une bonne fois pour toute la petite plume sur le seau à pâté de sable.

« Voilà !

-Merci à toi monsieur Legolas !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! »

Une silhouette sortit sur le perron de la maison à cet instant.

« Les filles ! À table ! »

Les jumelles se consultèrent du regard. Pouvaient-elles se permettre de laisser leurs ennemis le temps d'un repas ? Deux guerriers chevronnés ne se permettaient pas de faire de pause-déjeuner, d'habitudes ! La faim, ils ne connaissaient pas ! Mais… Les gargouillements de leurs estomacs eurent bientôt raison d'elles. Après tout, il fallait bien manger pour reprendre des forces afin de se remettre au combat au meilleur de leur forme!

« On arrive ! »

Du même pas bondissant et enjoué, les deux fillettes se présentèrent sur le perron.

« Ah non ! » gronda leur mère. « Vous n'allez pas manger avec cet accoutrement sur le dos, tout de même.

-Mais on peut pas l'enlever, Maman !

-C'est vrai ! Legolas ne se sépare jamais de son arc !

-Et Will, jamais de son épée ! »

Avec un soupir, Debbie Banks-Patterson contempla ses deux petites diablesses échevelées.

« Redevenez mes petites filles le temps d'un repas et vous pourrez reprendre votre jeu après, d'accord ?

-Ok ! » répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

Elles retirèrent leur accoutrement, puis se faufilèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger sous le regard à la fois attendri et exaspéré de leur père qui était déjà assis à table, journal en main.

« Vous les aimez vraiment ces personnages… » affirma Gilles Banks-Patterson.

« Personnages ? » s'indigna la petite Eyma. « Mais ce sont pas des personnages !

-Bah non ! C'est un elfe et un pirate ! » compléta Amÿe avec conviction.

Debbie déposa deux assiettes pleines devant les gamines.

« Elfe ou pirate, il reste que ce ne sont que des contes, les filles. »

Encore plus contrariée, Amÿe s'exclama : « Pas du tout ! On les a vus !

-Où ça ?

-Ben…dans la télé !

-Et dans les livres aussi ! ajouta Eyma.

-Oui !

-Oh, mais ce ne sont que des films et des romans, mes chéries. » répliqua Debbie avec un sourire contrit. « Ces gens existent que dans votre imagination. Et ce que vous voyez à la télé, c'est un acteur qui incarne ces personnages. »

Les jumelles firent de gros yeux ronds surpris et demandèrent à la l'unisson : « Un acteur ??»

Gilles intervint.

« Bien sûr. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Pablo…Ou Normando ? Ou Fabio… » Il feuilleta son journal pour trouver la rubrique consacrée au cinéma. « Ah ! Tenez, c'est lui. Il s'appelle Orlando. »

Leur père leur montra une photo d'un jeune homme en smoking avec des cheveux noirs en bataille. Apparemment, le cliché avait été pris lors d'une grande soirée promotionnelle.

En se penchant sur le journal, les bouches de Eyma et Amÿe prirent la forme d'un « O » identique.

« Rhoo, il leur ressemble beaucoup ! » concéda la petite Eyma.

« Normal puisque tous les trois sont la même personne. » dit leur mère.

« Mais non, tu te trompes, Maman. » fit Amÿe en secouant frénétiquement sa tête de droite à gauche. « C'est pas eux. C'est pas la même personne…

-S'ils se ressemblent, c'est parce que c'est leur frère jumeau !

-Oui ! Comme moi et Eyma !

-Exactement ! Hey, ce serait marrant si Orlando se joignait à notre duo !

-Oh, oui ! Ils sauveraient le monde tous les trois !

-Trois frères combattants ! »

Sans plus se préoccuper de leurs parents, elles entamèrent joyeusement leur repas en s'imaginant des aventures toutes plus rocambolesques et invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Debbie et Gilles avaient essayé de leur montrer que leurs personnages favoris n'existaient qu'à travers la performance de l'acteur qui les incarnait, mais plutôt que de les faire redescendre sur terre, voilà qu'elles mêlaient cet Orlando à leurs histoires de fillettes un peu trop rêveuses.

« J'ai fini ! » déclara soudain Amÿe en posant ses couverts sur son assiette vide.

« Moi aussi ! » renchérit sa sœur. « C'était très bon, maman !

-Retournons sauver le monde, William !

-Allons-y ! Et amenons avec nous Orlando ! Il nous aidera à vaincre les vilains méchants ! »

Les fillettes déguerpirent de la salle à manger et la porte de la maison claqua.

« Je crois que je ne leur ferai jamais entendre raison… » soupira Debbie.

« Laisse les faire. Elles sont encore trop jeunes pour distinguer réalité et fiction. » dit Gilles avec un sourire indulgent.

Dans le pré, le combat épique reprit, cette fois avec l'aide du troisième frère jumeau qui prêtait main forte au pirate et à l'elfe. Tous les trois voyageaient à travers des contrées magiques et fantastiques, peuplées de corsaires et de trolls, mais aussi de magiciens, de hobbits et de gentils pirates. Elles s'amusèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et alors que le grand voyage héroïque allait prendre fin pour faire place à une bonne nuit de sommeil, elles furent toutes deux distraites par une arrivée impromptue.

« Oh ! Eyma ! Regarde ! »

La petite Amÿe indiqua une masse poilue au pied d'un arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un wallaby ! Papa a dit qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans la campagne ! »

Les jumelles voulurent s'approcher, mais, en quelques bonds, l'animal s'était déjà éloigné. Amÿe eut alors une idée et fonça vers la maison.

« Où tu vas ?

-Je reviens ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, la fillette revint les mains pleines.

« Des noisettes ?

-Je n'ai trouvé que ça dans le garde-manger. On va l'attirer, d'accord ? »

Eyma acquiesça et prit une poignée de noisettes tout en s'approchant lentement du petit animal nerveux et timide.

« Allez viens, petit petit petit ! »

Le wallaby chercha encore à s'éloigner, mais il éprouvait quelques difficultés.

« Regarde-le, il boite. » constata Amÿe d'un air triste.

« Le pauvre. Il a du mal.

-J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama soudain Amÿe. « Je te sauverai, petit wallaby ! Parole d'elfe ! »

Amÿe tira le ruban bleu qui retenait une de ses tresses et s'accroupit près de l'animal tremblant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda sa jumelle, intriguée.

« Je vais lui faire un bandage avec mon ruban. Allez, approche petit wallaby ! »

En proie à la peur, l'animal recouvrit soudain quelque force et bondit plus loin, ce qui ne découragea pas pour autant son sauveur improvisé.

« On te veut pas de mal. On veut juste t'aider ! » rassura Amÿe en tentant une nouvelle approche.

Aucune parole réconfortante n'eut d'effet. Le wallaby s'éloignait toujours. Néanmoins persistante, Amÿe talonna le pauvre animal. Celui-ci l'entraînait toujours un peu plus loin de la maison et maintenant ils se trouvaient tous les trois près de la route déserte.

Eyma avait suivi sa sœur d'un pas incertain. Elle n'aimait pas trop la tournure des événements.

« Amÿe, Maman veut pas qu'on aille dans la rue toutes seules. »

Amÿe ne se soucia pas du tout de l'avertissement de sa jumelle. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête c'est de sauver cet animal, comme ses trois héros l'auraient sans doute fait.

« On peut pas le laisser comme ça. Il est blessé. »

À genoux sur le pavé de la route, elle se concentra de nouveau sur l'animal.

« Allez, approche, petit ! Rho, zut ! Il a disparu dans le fossé !

-Il fait noir, Amÿe, et j'ai froid. Rentrons à la maison, d'accord?

-Pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé!» riposta-t-elle en marchant sur le pavé vers le fossé.

Dans l'obscurité, Eyma vit deux gigantesques phares allumés surgir du tournant de la route.

« Les yeux de lumière… Ils arrivent sur nous ! Amÿe ! Pousse-toi de là ! »

La fillette n'entendit pas le moteur du véhicule s'approcher, trop concentrée sur le fossé à l'opposée de la route.

« Hein, quoi ?

-AMYE ! »

Paniquée, Eyma ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de pousser sans ménagement sa sœur dans le fossé et ce fut elle qui se trouva à présent au beau milieu de la route...

Amÿe se cogna brutalement le crâne sur des pierres et tomba inconsciente. Elle ne put voir ce qui se passa ensuite, mais d'autres qu'elle en furent témoins…

Trois hommes étaient là, invisibles observateurs de ce souvenir qu'on leur montrait. Ils ne manquèrent rien de l'affreux spectacle. Ils ne purent absolument rien faire pour stopper le véhicule, rien faire pour pousser à son tour la petite Eyma dans le fossé, rien faire pour prendre le choc à sa place. Tétanisés et impuissants, ils furent contraints d'assister à une scène effroyable.

Les gigantesques yeux de lumière ne purent éviter la fillette à temps et ce fut la dernière chose que Eyma vit dans sa courte vie. Le trio comprit à ce moment-là pourquoi leur petite guide de mission semblait impossible à tuer; elle était tout simplement déjà morte…

Amÿe était tombée dans une grande torpeur sans pouvoir assister au départ de sa sœur, mais elle ne ressentait pas moins un gouffre se former dans son subconscient. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle avait senti ce qui s'était produit. Dans le puits noir sans fond de son esprit, de sombres pensées commencèrent à l'accaparer et à la ronger.

« _Ey…Eyma…_

_C'est quoi le vide que je ressens ? Pourquoi je me sens déchirée en deux ? _

_Eyma ? Eyma … Je te perçois plus. Je te sens plus nulle part. Où es-tu partie ? Tu t'en vas trop loin. Je peux pas te suivre là où tu vas. _

_Tu peux pas partir. Où es-tu ? _

_Non, tu peux pas. Je veux pas. Je refuse. T'as pas le droit. Je te le permettrai pas. Reste avec moi. Je te défends de partir. Tu vas rester, tu m'entends ? Je peux pas te perdre. _

_On va s'amuser pour toujours avec nos héros, d'accord ? On va rester ensemble et on vivra tous pleins d'aventures, comme eux._

_Je te garde avec moi._ »

* * *

Les images de cette scène s'estompèrent, se dessoudèrent pour faire place au silence, au désert. Bientôt, une brume épaisse les entoura tous les trois. Un tel paysage gris nébuleux ne leur était pas étranger. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient de retour au premier endroit où ils avaient été amenés avant que leurs aventures ne débutent.

« L'abîme… » souffla Legolas.

Après les avoir soumis au souvenir des derniers moments de sa vie, est-ce que Eyma les avait ramenés auprès d'elle, dans sa prison de brumes?

Un rire d'enfant survint et résonna tout autour d'eux. Mais il ne s'agissait pas du petit rire joyeux de Eyma auquel le trio était accoutumé. C'était un ricanement mesquin, empreint de malice.

« _Hin hin hin…_ »

Devant eux, le brouillard se déplaça pour faire apparaître une fillette aux cheveux nattés avec des rubans bleus.

« C'est Amÿe. » confirma Orlando à voix haute ce qu'ils supposaient tous les trois.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas Eyma qui les avait ramenés dans l'abîme, mais sa sœur. Où se trouvait Eyma dans ce cas?

« _Hin hin hin..._ »

La petite les considéra avec une certaine arrogance plutôt troublante puisque le trio n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de voir de tels traits sur le visage de Eyma bien qu'ils eurent conscience que ce n'était pas cette dernière qui les dévisageait à l'instant même.

« Cet endroit... Depuis tout ce temps, c'était l'esprit de Amÿe... » dit Will.

« Nous sommes dans les ténèbres de son subconscient. » ajouta l'elfe.

L'Âme de Eyma et eux-mêmes s'étaient retrouvés ici parce qu'ils représentaient tous les quatre les derniers éléments auxquels Amÿe avait pensé avant de sombrer dans la torpeur de son coma. La fiche du médecin l'avait bien dit ; son état inconscient permit à son cerveau d'utiliser 97 pour cent de ses capacités. Amÿe était donc devenue puissante, malgré elle. La Fusion commença parce que le dernier souhait qu'elle avait formulé avant l'accident était de voir ses héros dans la même aventure. Ce désir resta imprégné en son esprit qui gagnait en pouvoir et en force. Si bien, qu'après ce terrible accident de voiture, Amÿe parvint à enfermer l'âme de sa jumelle dans son propre subconscient, car elle ne pouvait concevoir sa mort, elle était incapable d'accepter cette perte imminente qu'elle affronterait dès son réveil. Alors, Amÿe ou plutôt son subconscient, préféra rester dans ses illusions perdues et ses rêves d'enfant, avec sa sœur prisonnière de sa volonté plus puissante que jamais.

« Eyma m'avait révélée que ce n'était pas elle qui nous avait envoyés sur l'île de la Tortue, notre première escale. C'était l'Être Infâme lui-même. Son subconscient nous a envoyés tous les trois affronter la Fusion. » murmura Legolas tout en observant ledit Être Infâme qui ricanait devant eux sans bouger.

D'abord, ce n'était qu'un désir d'enfant à l'imagination fertile de voir ses héros parcourir ensemble des mondes différents. Elle avait trouvé très marrant de les faire réagir physiquement chaque fois qu'ils approchaient une brèche. C'était même amusant d'avoir laissé un peu partout des indices pour les intriguer un peu; certains éléments rattachés aux derniers moments de sa vie avant de sombrer dans le coma et restés au cœur de son subconscient : des noisettes, un ruban… Et persuadée que jamais on ne la retrouvait, elle avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à laisser d'autres éléments plus concrets qui révélaient l'emplacement exact de son corps inanimé : les lettres de l'enseigne. Cependant, Amÿe ne se doutait pas que sa jumelle enfermée s'allierait avec le trio et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était désormais qu'une âme perdue sans le moindre souvenir de son existence antérieure. Elle ne put prévoir que Eyma les mettrait en garde et les inciterait à se lancer à sa poursuite. Alors Amÿe comprit qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas de parcourir leurs trois dimensions. Ils essayeraient de la retrouver et de mettre un terme à la Fusion; chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. Car arrêter les dégâts qu'engendrait son subconscient signifiait non seulement mettre fin à la Fusion, mais aussi mettre fin aux capacités étranges de Amÿe de garder l'âme de sa sœur décédée avec elle. Et cela, il n'en était pas question.

Les ténèbres de son esprit inventèrent donc les plus cruelles machinations pour arrêter le trio. L'esprit de Amÿe n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qui était Bien ou Mal. Elle se fichait complètement de répandre le chaos dans tout l'univers, car la seule chose qui lui importait c'était de garder sa jumelle.

Tout cela, les trois compagnons l'avaient compris en étant témoin du terrible accident. Amÿe les fixait avec mépris, pourtant Legolas, Orlando et William ne virent pas en elle l'Être Infâme même après tout ce temps de recherche, à maudire le responsable de leur perte et de leurs malheurs et à appréhender le moment où ils lui mettraient enfin la main dessus pour le faire regretter... Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient devant eux, ils n'arrivèrent pas à percevoir leur ennemi redoutable. Ils ne virent qu'une fillette traumatisée, désespérée, grugée par ses idées noires.

Le trio fit un pas en avant.

« _Ne vous approchez pas._ » lança Amÿe, les yeux ronds emplis de mépris.

Soudain, ses traits perdirent toute mesquinerie. Le visage de fillette froide et irrévérencieuse fit place à celui d'une fillette apeurée et tremblante. Amÿe s'élança vers le trio en criant: « _Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Elle ne veut plus me laisser partir !_ »

Abasourdis, les trois compagnons se témoignèrent du regard leur étonnement.

« On dirait... » commença Will.

Amÿe stoppa son élan, comme un si elle était un pantin dont on tirait les fils par derrière.

« _Non ! T'approche pas d'eux ! _» La voix effrayée avait de nouveau repris un ton sec et arrogant. Et son visage était masqué par le mépris encore une fois.

Amÿe semblait lutter contre elle-même. Elle tenta de faire un pas devant l'autre, mais échoua.

« _Aidez-moi !_ » cria-t-elle à nouveau alors que le désespoir effaçait ses traits durs et mesquins. Amÿe tendit la main vers le trio non sans effort, comme si tous ses membres étaient paralysés : « _S'il-vous plait ! Aidez-moi ! Elle... Elle me dévore ! _»

« On dirait Eyma ! Elle... Elle a fusionné avec sa soeur ! » termina ce que le forgeron avait commencé.

Eyma avait recouvré la mémoire et permit au trio d'assister aux derniers moments de sa vie pour qu'ils comprennent enfin l'origine de tout ce chaos. Toutefois, que sa jumelle ait retrouvé ses souvenirs constituait une véritable menace pour Amÿe. La garder dans son abîme ne suffirait plus à la maintenir tranquille alors elle avait décidé de ne faire qu'un avec sa jumelle. C'était la seule solution pour empêcher tout complot entre Eyma et le trio. Ils avaient réussi à la retracer, mais ce n'était que pour les attirer dans son piège, car elle les garderait eux aussi dans son esprit, désormais; un esprit où elle pouvait tous les dominer. Plus question d'aventures et d'exploration. Ils étaient ses ennemis maintenant et elle leur ferait payer d'avoir voulu troubler son petit confort comateux qu'elle avait instauré au cœur de son subconscient.

La voix méprisante se refit entendre : « _Tu restes avec moi ! _» et la main tendue se crispa.

Ébranlés par la petite Eyma qui luttait contre sa propre jumelle, le trio voulut s'approcher plus près, aussi farfelu et improbable que cela pouvait l'être, et lui prendre cette main tendue et implorante, mais tous trois furent aussitôt projetés à terre, repoussés par la seule volonté de Amÿe dont l'aura faisait office de mur invisible infranchissable.

« Impossible de l'approcher ! » ronchonna Orlando en se remettant sur pieds.

« Son esprit repousse tout élément extérieur. Amÿe est recluse derrière la frontière des ténèbres de son esprit. » affirma Legolas.

« Sa sœur et elle sont dans le même corps en plus. Deux esprits qui n'en font qu'un ; elle est deux fois plus forte que nous. » ajouta l'acteur. « Il faut l'arrêter ! Eyma va complètement disparaître ; sa sœur lui bouffe toute son âme. »

William tourna sur lui-même et constata que l'abîme brumeux se faisait de plus en plus petit. Les ténèbres autour d'eux rétrécissaient et allaient bientôt les atteindre tous les trois.

« Et nous sommes les prochains à se faire englober par cet esprit noir. » déclara-t-il gravement.

Bêtement, Orlando tira une flèche en direction de Amÿe-Eyma, mais elle se fracassa contre sa sombre aura pour tomber en miettes à leurs pieds.

« _Aucune arme ne nous vaincra ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Je garde ma sœur ! _»

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Legolas et Will dévisagèrent leurs propres armes, se doutant bien qu'aucune de leur tentative ne serait fructueuse. Après tout, là où ils se trouvaient, l'ennemi n'était pas fait véritablement de chair alors rien de ce qu'ils avaient en leur possession ne serait efficace.

Les ténèbres autour se faisaient toujours plus oppressantes.

Le trio conclut alors que la parole et le raisonnement auraient peut-être plus de succès que les armes.

« Amÿe ! Il faut que tu laisses partir ta sœur ! Elle ne peut pas rester ici éternellement ! » dit Orlando.

« Il faut accepter Amÿe. » renchérit l'elfe. « Acceptez sa mort. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans l'abîme de votre inconscience à jamais. Eyma non plus. » rajouta Will.

La détresse se lit de nouveau sur le visage de Amÿe.

« _J'ai mal._ »

Laquelle des deux sœurs venait de parler, cela, il fut impossible de le dire. Peut-être les deux ? La fillette resta là, clouée sur place, immobile et froide.

William, Legolas et Orlando se consultèrent du regard, chacun espérait qu'un des deux autres trouverait une solution, ne serait-ce que pour sortir de cet abîme avant qu'ils ne tombent dans le néant qui les entourait.

L'apprenti pirate réfléchit un instant à voix haute.

«Orlando… Legolas… Vous vous souvenez de ce que Eyma avait dit avant que nous soyons envoyés sur Tortuga ? »

« _Une union parfaite entre vous trois est essentielle._ »

Bien qu'elle n'était à l'époque qu'une petite âme perdue sans le moindre souvenir de ce qu'elle avait été, Eyma avait anticipé ce que le trio aurait le devoir d'accomplir. Élevée à l'état d'esprit, sa mort lui conférait un don étrange à sonder les gens, mais aussi à pressentir et anticiper certains événements impossibles à percevoir du monde des vivants. Et ses paroles qu'elle avait prononcées s'étaient voulues beaucoup moins métaphoriques que le trio l'avait cru.

« Tu crois qu'elle parlait dans le sens propre du terme ? » supposa Orlando.

William acquiesça : « Je crois que si. »

Legolas commençait à saisir l'idée du pirate : « Nous ne pouvons atteindre Amÿe parce que sa puissance est combinée à celle de sa sœur. Elles sont deux… Nous sommes trois… »

Orlando se massa le menton, songeur : « Alors, si nous faisons exactement ce qu'elles ont fait… Nous serons donc trois fois plus puissants. »

L'ennemi n'était pas fait de chair ici, mais eux trois non plus, ce qui élargissait les possibilités de façon considérable…

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement de nouveau et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Tous trois savaient maintenant ce qui leur restait à faire.

Ils se tournèrent vers Amÿe. Ils lui firent face, affichant tous les trois une expression des plus résignée et déterminée. Du même pas, ils entamèrent une marche synchronisée dans sa direction. Côtes à côtes, ils enchaînèrent un pied devant l'autre malgré les ténèbres qui les atteignaient.

Amÿe ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire malsain, convaincue qu'ils se fracasseraient encore une fois contre son aura. Le trio n'en tint pas compte et continua sa marche lente vers elle. Ils laissèrent tous tomber leurs armes au sol et ces dernières disparurent dans le néant noir qui cherchait à atteindre leurs pieds. Mais aucune ténèbres ne parvint à les toucher, eux.

La fillette parut alors surprise que l'abîme ne se referme pas complètement sur eux.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _»

Orlando, William et Legolas gardèrent silence. Ils se contentèrent de la fixer, de se concentrer sur leur but, tout en ne cessant pas de s'approcher.

Amÿe recula d'un pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son propre abîme. Il se dégageait de ses trois héros, devenus ses trois ennemis, un éclat mystérieux qui contrastait avec l'obscurité des lieux.

« _Que… Que faites-vous ?_ »

Les pas du trio s'emboîtèrent alors les uns dans les autres. Ils marchaient toujours tandis que leurs corps s'assemblaient et se joignaient ensemble, comme trois pièces d'un casse-tête. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'une seule personne qui s'approchait de Amÿe ; une silhouette aveuglante chargée par la puissance de trois esprits combinés. Au cœur de sa poitrine, on pouvait voir une lueur d'un blanc nacré. Étrangement, il s'agissait de l'opale. Les trois parties cassées ne faisaient plus qu'un. Tantôt aux yeux bleus, tantôt aux yeux marrons, tantôt aux yeux noirs, la silhouette franchit sans aucune difficulté la barrière sombre qui entourait Amÿe. Son aura ne fut plus en mesure de repousser qui que ce soit.

« _Non ! T'approche pas !_ » ordonna la fillette, figée par la peur et l'étonnement.

Trois voix à la fois profondes et autoritaires émergèrent de la silhouette.

« _**Nous allons libérer Eyma.**_ »

L'écho de ces paroles se répercuta partout dans l'abyme jusqu'à vibrer en Amÿe qui tressaillit de peur.

Arrivée près d'elle, la silhouette s'accroupit et entoura de ses larges bras la fillette immobilisée par la crainte et l'imposante aura. Le trio fit un mouvement pour prendre Amÿe, mais cette dernière resta sur place, les deux pieds plantés au sol. Ce ne fut pas elle qui fut entraînée dans l'étreinte de la silhouette. Ce fut Eyma. Legolas, William et Orlando la cueillirent dans leurs bras. Dédoublée, Eyma fut arrachée du corps de sa jumelle. Déchirée, séparée, coupée et souffrante autant physiquement qu'intérieurement, Amÿe hurla de toutes ses forces alors que le trio se relevait avec la petite Eyma affaiblie dans leurs bras.

« _NOOOOOON !_ »

Amÿe tomba à genoux, ébranlée de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher le trio de lui arracher Eyma. Atterrée et surtout affaiblie aussi par la puissance perdue que lui procurait l'âme de sa sœur, toute amertume et mesquinerie disparurent de son visage. Le mépris fit place à la peine et l'arrogance fit place à la détresse. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux relevés.

La silhouette du trio s'éloigna, Eyma dans ses bras. Les ténèbres reculèrent sur son passage, car la force de Amÿe commençait à décroître autant celle du trio devenait invincible.

« _**Il n'appartient qu'à toi de rester dans ce gouffre ténébreux où tes pensées les plus sombres accaparent ton esprit… ou de revenir à la lumière, d'affronter ce que tu as tenté d'éviter. Nous savons que Amÿe est toujours là, derrière l'Être Infâme, et qu'elle n'est pas complètement perdue… **_» affirma le trio de leurs trois voix à l'unisson.

Amÿe releva la tête vers la silhouette immaculée qui tenait sa sœur épuisée et faible. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues roses, mais cela ne sembla pas toucher le trio qui resta de marbre et neutre.

« _**Le dernier pas, Amÿe, c'est toi qui dois le faire.**_ »

Allait-elle se relever ? Allait-elle faire ce pas hors de son subconscient ?

* * *

Orlando, Legolas et William ouvrirent les yeux. Ils gisaient à terre, sur un plancher à carreaux.

En alerte, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient de retour dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ils avaient récupéré leurs armes et, cachés près de leur poitrine, les fragments de l'opale étaient toujours là. Aucun signe qu'ils venaient tous trois de faire qu'un. Avaient-ils vraiment quitté cette chambre ou avaient-ils seulement rêvé?

« On est revenu ?

-Amÿe nous a laissé partir de son esprit. » dit Legolas.

La fillette était toujours étendue sur son lit blanc, inerte et pâle.

William se pencha sur la couche : « C'est bon signe si elle nous a laissé partir. »

Le miroir qu'avait cassé Orlando gisait près de lui. Il le prit, mais ne vit que son reflet.

« Eyma… Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'on a échoué ? »

Le visage de Eyma apparut brusquement par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se regardait dans la glace.

« _Non ! Je suis enfin sortie de cet abîme !_ »

Orlando fit volte face et manqua échapper le bout de miroir. Il vit une Eyma toute transparente flotter au-dessus de lui. Legolas et William la dévisagèrent, ahuris. Ils avaient réussi à la ramener avec eux. Amÿe avait donc accepté de laisser partir sa sœur de son esprit.

« _Hihihi !_ » pouffa-t-elle devant l'air hébété de ses compagnons.

Jamais le trio ne fut si heureux de réentendre ce ricanement enfantin. Ils lui sourirent un instant, puis portèrent leur regard sur sa jumelle toujours inactive.

« Amÿe a fait un premier pas dans la bonne direction, mais la Fusion est toujours en cours, dit Orlando.

-Legolas, rappelez-vous l'une des premières choses que vous avez faite lors de notre première rencontre avec Eyma dans l'abîme.

-Je l'ai menacé.

-En croyant que c'était elle qui nous avait emmenés dans cet abîme vous aviez dit : « En tuant l'auteur de ce carnage, le charme devrait se rompre de lui-même. »

-Oui. Je me fiais sur ce qui s'était produit avec la destruction de Sauron. En l'anéantissant, tout le mal qu'il répandit disparut avec lui dans sa chute. »

Eyma ondula jusqu'au-dessus de sa jumelle, inquiète.

« _Vous voulez donc tuer ma sœur ?_

-Non. » répondit Legolas. « Il faut la réveiller. »

Orlando rejeta un œil sur le rapport du médecin.

« C'est son état comateux qui permet d'atteindre les 97 pour cent de capacité de son cerveau. En se réveillant, son cerveau va revenir à la normale, donc la puissance de son subconscient va décroître et la fusion va s'arrêter. »

Eyma voulut prendre la main froide de sa jumelle, mais elle ne toucha que du vide. Triste, elle se souvint qu'elle n'était plus dans le subconscient de sa sœur et que dans le monde réel elle n'était plus qu'un fantôme, un esprit qui avait quitté le monde des vivants, donc plus en mesure d'avoir de contact physique. Alors, elle fut contrainte d'user seulement de la parole.

« _Amÿe… Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. S'il te plait, réveille-toi…_ »

Alors que la catastrophe à l'extérieur était à son apogée

Alors que des centaines de brèches se formaient encore un peu partout dans l'univers

Alors que le chaos total régnait dans leurs trois dimensions

Alors que des éléments de chaque réalité, bons ou mauvais, étaient balancés dans un monde auquel ils n'appartenaient pas…

La main de la petite Amÿe commença à frémir ; premier signe qu'elle s'apprêtait enfin à se réveiller. À ce moment, la fenêtre de la chambre vola en éclat. Des crébains s'amusaient à semer la zizanie un peu partout et certains avaient choisi d'envahir, entre autres, cet hôpital. Leurs puissants becs et leurs griffes acérées avaient détruit la fenêtre de la pièce et maintenant ils virevoltaient dans la chambre, becquetant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

Amÿe avait vaincu ses démons intérieurs depuis son inconscience même, mais il était trop tard pour que les effets catastrophiques de la Fusion en soient diminués. Les événements avaient dépassé l'Être Infâme lui-même, tout était devenu incontrôlable.

Le premier réflexe de Will fut de protéger le corps de la petite Amÿe de l'attaque de ces oiseaux miteux. Orlando, à l'aide de son arc, frappait tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Legolas faisaient tournoyer sa dague dans tous les sens et chaque mouvement faisait mouche, tranchant les monstres et faisant virevolter des plumes noires dans les airs. Cependant, le nombre de crébains s'accroissait toujours plus. Ils volaient en cercle dans la pièce et le trio eut du mal à distinguer le spectre de Eyma tant la masse noire qui l'entourait était dense.

L'enfant ne se préoccupait guère de ce qui se produisait, concentrée sur sa jumelle qui demeurait encore inerte.

« _Réveille-toi, Amÿe ! Réveille-toi ! Il n'y a que toi qui peux faire cesser tout ça !_ »

Orlando s'interrompit une seconde pour observer la petite Amÿe dans son lit. Il lui sembla alors que ses paupières avaient bougé. Mais cette seconde où il baissa sa garde lui fut fatale ; un oiseau planta ses griffes dans sa joue droite. Il hurla de douleur et avant que Legolas ne projette la bête au sol pour lui dégager le visage, Orlando sentit un filet de sang suinter de sa joue. Il eut une profonde entaille au visage. Il tenta de stopper le saignement en appuyant sa main sur sa joue tout en continuant à frapper les bêtes avec son arc de sa main libre.

William s'afférait toujours à protéger Amÿe et il servit de bouclier humain. Son épée dansait, sifflait dans l'air et tuait bons nombres de volatiles. Malgré sa vigilance, les crébains parvenaient à l'atteindre et déchiraient sa cape et sa chemise à maints endroits. Il reçut diverses blessures, mais ne renonça pas.

Legolas, lui, pensa venir à bout des oiseaux, mais une des bêtes plus futée que les autres réussit à planter ses griffes dans son bras encore valide. Malgré son bracelet de cuir qui le protégeait, Legolas sentit sa peau se transpercer. Il grimaça de douleur et en échappa la dague qu'il tenait pourtant fermement. Dans un ultime élan, l'autre main s'empara de sa seconde dague et il l'abattit sur l'oiseau toujours accroché à son bras. Le mouvement de sa main lui vrilla son épaule infirme, mais la bête lâcha sa prise et tomba raide morte au sol. Tandis que son épaule meurtrie le faisait souffrir, Legolas sentit son autre bras s'engourdir et des extrémités de son bracelet perforé un liquide rouge ruissela abondamment.

Le trio commençait à s'affaiblir. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à tenir le coup. La seule solution ; c'était Amÿe.

« Amÿe ! Réveillez-vous ! somma le forgeron.

-Je vous en prie ! Revenez dans le monde des vivants ! cria l'elfe.

-Amÿe ! Reviens ! hurla l'acteur. »

Eyma serra ses petits poings et s'apprêta à appeler sa sœur encore une fois. Le trio eut la même idée et, à l'unisson, ils interpellèrent son nom en un dernier cri de désespoir.

« _**AAAMYYYYE !**_ »

Parce que c'était la moitié d'elle-même, son reflet, et ses trois plus grands héros qui l'appelaient en même temps, les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

Il se produisit alors une chose étrange. Un puissant souffle apparut de nulle part et aspira les crébains par la fenêtre.

Orlando, secoué par ce souffle, tomba à genoux. William ne comprit pas comment cela s'était produit, mais il comprit pourquoi ; les éléments de chaque monde commençaient déjà à reprendre leur place respective.

« Ça y est ! »

Legolas, soulagé, regarda la petite Amÿe, toujours immobile, mais les yeux grands ouverts. Il regarda ensuite le spectre de Eyma et il constata avec horreur que son corps commençait à se désintégrer.

« Eyma ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Alertés par le cri de leur compagnon elfe, les autres portèrent aussi leur attention sur l'enfant. La petite souriait et regardait sa main se désintégrer avec un petit air surpris.

Orlando ne sut pas trop s'il devait être horrifié ou fasciné par ce spectacle.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Eyma sourit à ses compagnons.

« _Ma sœur m'a totalement libérée en se réveillant. Alors, je m'en vais. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, mais au moins je ne suis plus prisonnière. _»

Ce qui restait de son corps plana au-dessus de Amÿe. Celle-ci reprenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité. La première chose qu'elle vit distinctement fut le visage souriant de sa jumelle au-dessus d'elle.

« Ey… Eyma ? » balbutia-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle ne semblait se rappeler de rien de ce qu'elle avait déclenché.

Eyma se pencha et embrassa le front de sa sœur.

« _Tout ira bien. Je te le promets._ »

Et Eyma disparut complètement. Amÿe ne réalisa pas tout de suite que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait sa jumelle. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout conscience de qui s'était produit, de ce qu'elle avait créé et peut-être était-ce mieux qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien, après tout.

Apaisée par le baiser, elle ne se préoccupa même pas de l'état pitoyable de sa chambre ni des trois hommes qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Pas dans un sommeil comateux, mais plutôt un sommeil réparateur sans rêves.

Le trio fut à la fois atterré par la perte de Eyma et soulagé qu'elle ne soit plus prisonnière de la conscience de sa jumelle.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux et en état de choc, ne se souciant même plus de leurs blessures. Mais ils ne purent rester ainsi immobiles bien longtemps. Soudain, ils sentirent une douleur atroce frapper leur crâne. Un mal de tête insupportable les fit vaciller tous les trois. Ils s'affaissèrent au sol, les mains appuyées sur leurs tempes. Ils grincèrent des dents et sentirent les battements de leurs cœurs dans leur crâne. Le mal fut aussi violent voire encore plus féroce que la première fois où ils furent atteints d'une migraine semblable.

Ils sentirent également un picotement étrange au creux de leur estomac et tout ce qui se trouvait autour commença à s'effacer. La chambre s'estompait, les cris des gens affolés par la pagaille à l'extérieur disparaissaient, puis leurs esprits tombèrent tous trois dans le gouffre noir de l'inconscience.

Orlando, William et Legolas furent sensibles au commencement de la Fusion des Mondes. Maintenant, ils étaient sensibles au phénomène inverse.

_À suivre pour la dernière fois._

* * *

_Et dire que tout ça est de la faute d'un malheureux wallaby. Pathétique quand on y songe, huhu._

_Je dois vous avouer que le nom de Gilles est directement tiré de Buffy Contre les Vampires, huhuhu. Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est arrivé comme ça._

_Quant à la scène où tout est aspiré par la fenêtre de l'hôpital pour reprendre sa place initiale, c'est directement inspiré de la fin du film Jumanji. Vous connaissez? _

* * *

**Mauguine :** La comparaison avec Shakespeare est flatteuse, merchi. Eh oui, une fois qu'on connaît la réponse à l'énigme, les indices nous apparaissent évidents. C'est toujours comme ça, huhu. Mon dieu! Fallait pas te mettre dans tous tes états pour les lettres de plastique! Quand je pense que t'as cherché une signification sur Internet… Haha! C'était tout bête comme mystère, finalement. Tiens, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que les noisettes symbolisent dans le dico des rêves… Contente de t'avoir rendue plus folle que tu l'étais. J'aime ce genre de folie! Ah bon? Mon petit OS en à côté t'a plu à ce point?? Ma foi! Où veux tu que je fasse passer une folle blonde à lunettes comme figurante? Nan, la solution la plus simple serait que je te ponde un petit truc dans le même genre, qui se passe en parallèle. Je n'y vois pas vraiment d'objection, mais il faudra t'armer de patience. Marie-Ève, la lectrice pour qui j'ai écrit ce petit morceau, a dû attendre des mois et des mois avant de l'avoir alors patience. Une chose est sûre, par messagerie privée ou ici, il me faudrait quelques détails sur toi; tes qualités, tes défauts, tes loisirs, ton tempérament, le genre de détails qui pourraient m'inspirer à écrire un truc. Je ne peux pas écrire en ayant aucune base, aucun indice sur la protagoniste, tu comprends? Et surtout, avec quel personnage veux-tu te retrouver? Donc voilà. Nan, je n'ai pas de petit frère, mais j'ai une grande sœur qui m'a inspiré à écrire la Fusion. Dans l'épilogue, j'expliquerai d'ailleurs en quoi elle m'a inspiré, huhuhu. Je sais pas si le « bouquet final » est aussi « explosif » que tu l'avais espéré, mais pour ma part, je suis pas fâchée d'avoir enfin mis un point final aux grandes péripéties de notre trio favori! Ouf! 5 ans à écrire ce truc! Merci encore infiniment pour ce soutien tout plein d'entrain, c'est vraiment touchant! À bientôt dans l'épilogue!

**Marie-Ève :** Bon, après Pâques, on est maintenant à la période qui se trouve la plus près de la St-Jean. Alors, Bonne St-Jean Baptiste! Vive le Québec! Bon, maintenant, vous savez tout sur les noisettes. C'était aussi bête et simple que ça. Huhu. Fini les mystères! Plus qu'un épilogue et la Fusion sera du passé, sniff. Je n'ai pas oublié ton deuxième morceau d'écriture que je dois te pondre. Je suis lente, mais je le ferai, promis.

**Lady Dragonne :** Et non, ce n'était pas saint-henri gomez, mais un malheureux petit wallaby! Je savais que tout le monde penserait à un écureuil alors, puisqu'elles sont en Australie, je pouvais y mêler un animal avec un nom à coucher dehors. Mouahahaha. Ouh là, tu me prends de cours toi; effectivement, le carquois de Legolas est rattaché aux fourreaux de ses dagues. Mince! Tu m'as eu! Eh ben, il faudra fermer les yeux sur ma bévue ou alors imaginer que pour mon histoire, les fourreaux sont indépendants du carquois… Hum…. Connais po ce Drizzt Do Urben machin chose. Mais qui est-ce donc?? Le frère de l'écureuil Saint-Henri Gomez? Huhuhu! Sur ce, à la prochaine si tu ne joues pas aux Belle au Bois Dormant parce que tu as rencontré tes idoles en rêve…

**Love Sylar :** Ravie que mon histoire t'ait plue! Effectivement, un elfe avec des verres fumés, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours!

**Duncanheart :** Attention à la bouche ouverte, tu vas avaler des moustiques!

**Lilya :** Heureuse de te faire rêver! On en a bien besoin, hein. Tes éloges me flattent toujours autant. Grand merci, vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup!


	34. Opale, Plume, Feuille

_Il est maintenant temps de faire une grande dédicace. Une dédicace que j'aurais dû faire depuis le tout début de l'histoire, mais si je l'avais fait, vous auriez découvert immédiatement le suspense de cette fic. Je dédie donc cette histoire à Dominique, qui aurait dû être ma sœur aînée, la sœur jumelle de Pascale, mon autre sœur aînée. Dominique, tout comme Eyma, est décédée, laissant sa jumelle Pascale évoluer seule dans ce monde. Toutes deux m'ont en quelque sorte inspirée alors je leur dédie cette histoire._

_Pour la dernière fois, je vous souhaite bonne lecture chères membres de la LOWA. Merci d'avoir été là tout au long de cette aventure. _

_N'oubliez pas de vous mettre Bitter Sweet Symphony en ambiance de fond!_

**Chapitre Final**

**Opale, Plume, Feuille**

Le néant disparut pour faire place à la réalité palpable.

Orlando ouvrit lentement les yeux et il sentit une douleur lancinante à la tête. Une douleur qui s'estompa à mesure qu'il reprit ses esprits.

La première chose qu'il perçut distinctement fut un plafond gris. Ensuite, il entendit un murmure lointain. Une voix masculine.

« Vendredi ? Vous n'y pensez pas monsieur le Président ! Jamais nous ne pourrons organiser un tel festival en si peu de temps ! Me…Monsieur le Président ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »

Orlando ne sut pas, du moins pas immédiatement, à qui appartenait cette voix. Puis, il prit conscience qu'il était étendu sur le dos, sur un tapis aussi gris que le plafond.

« Legolas…William… » murmura-t-il, espérant que ses compagnons se trouvaient tout près.

Un claquement soudain le fit sursauter et l'acteur bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

« Le salopard ! Il a raccroché ! »

L'acteur regarda d'un air ahuri tout autour de lui. Il vit un bureau derrière lequel était assis un homme en complet gris. Ce dernier venait de refermer rageusement le combiné d'un téléphone et il maugréait maintenant quelques jurons. Il ne porta aucune attention à Orlando qui le dévisageait, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et tourna ensuite son attention vers une large fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur une immense ville achalandée.

« Mais… Mais c'est le bureau de Al ! » réalisa-t-il bêtement.

Orlando posa ses mains sur la vitre et baissa les yeux vers les rues embouteillées et les trottoirs bondés de gens pressés.

Rien n'était anormal. Pas de brèches nulle part ni de créatures qui n'appartenaient pas à son monde.

« Je… Je suis revenu au point de départ ? »

Ou bien avait-il rêvé tout simplement ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais quitté le cabinet de Al…. Peut-être avait-il eu une baisse d'énergie qui lui avait fait perdre la tête ? Un simple délire dans son inconscience.

Orlando se palpa le visage, inquiet. Il n'y trouva plus de traces de sang ni de plaies causées par les crébains. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes que ces affreux événements s'étaient produits. L'acteur regarda ensuite ses vêtements : intacts. Pas de traces de rudes combats.

Tout portait à croire qu'il avait halluciné. Une hallucination très réelle qui avait duré des jours. Des jours à voyager et combattre en compagnie de personnages qui étaient devenus de véritables frères pour lui…

Pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'il s'agissait bien d'un rêve, Orlando porta une main à ses pendentifs. Ils étaient tous là. Ils ne les avaient pas perdus lors d'une attaque de Kraken enragé en pleine mer. Même son opale y était. Cependant… Le bijou était cassé. Il en manquait une partie. Ou plutôt…deux parties. L'acteur ricana nerveusement tout en dévisageant les restes de son opale, sachant exactement où se trouvaient les deux parties manquantes…

« C'était vrai… »dit-il entre deux rires. « Tout était vrai ! »

La seule preuve, le seul souvenir que cette aventure n'était pas un délire se trouvait autour de son cou. Toutefois, un doute planait encore en l'esprit de Orlando et il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ton coin ? »

Orlando se tourna subitement vers Al. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air sévère et maussade. Puis, il baissa les yeux vers les fameux contrats qui reposaient toujours sur son bureau.

« T'as pas encore signé ?? J'ai parlé une demi-heure avec ce vieux grincheux de Président et t'as toujours rien signé ? »

Orlando aurait pu s'offusquer du comportement de son agent qui ne semblait voir en lui qu'un moyen de se remplir les poches, mais il était trop heureux. Trop heureux, d'ailleurs, pour se préoccuper de ces contrats.

Il s'approcha de Al, le prit fermement par les épaules et lui balança :

« On a réussit Al ! On a stoppé la Fusion ! Tout est revenu à la normale ! Tu te rends compte ? On y est parvenu ! »

À ce moment, Al eut une certaine envie d'appuyer sur un des boutons du téléphone qui appellerait automatiquement les urgences pour qu'on vienne chercher cet énergumène atteint de folie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux bien me dire de quoi tu parles ?! »

Orlando se foutait complètement que son agent ne comprenne rien à ses propos. Il prit ses contrats et les déchira en mille morceaux.

« Qu'as-tu fait ??

-Désolé, mon vieux. J'ai mieux à faire que de me prendre pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. À partir de maintenant, le seul rôle que je jouerai, c'est le mien.

-Hein ? »

Orlando prit la direction de la porte, le cœur tout guilleret.

« Mais… Et ta carrière dans tout ça ?

-Je mets ça en stand-by.

-T'es complètement fou ?! Tu peux pas faire ça maintenant ! J'y comprends rien, moi. Mais quelle mouche te pique ?! »

Orlando ouvrit la porte et juste avant de sortir il lança :

« T'es viré Al. C'est assez clair pour toi ? »

Puis, il claqua la porte, laissant sur place un Al complètement éberlué. Orlando sourit à pleines dents, fier et soulagé de ne pas s'être engagé pour encore quelques années éreintantes de tournage, de pavanage, de séances photos et tout le pataclan relié à son métier. Il prit l'ascenseur et, arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, un gros gorille l'accueillit ; un garde du corps.

« Votre réunion est terminée monsieur Bloom ?

-Ouaip !

-Bien, alors, veuillez me suivre. On passe par derrière pour atteindre la limo ; c'est plus sûr. »

Il lui tendit son manteau et ses verres fumés, les accessoires du parfait camouflage contre les paparazzi.

« Merci, mais j'ai plus besoin de ça. »

Orlando le salua joyeusement et se dirigea vers le hall, puis vers les portes tournantes de l'édifice.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?

-Ce que je fais et où je vais ne vous regarde plus ! Trouvez-vous une autre vedette à protéger ! »

Et l'acteur disparut dans les portes en riant tel un gamin.

* * *

L'obscurité se dissipa peu à peu pour faire place à la lumière.

William se réveilla lentement, étourdi. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la clarté du soleil qui tapait sur son visage. Il aperçut alors un ciel azur sans nuage et quelques goélands qui y virevoltaient gaiement. Il sentit une douce brise maritime lui taquiner les cheveux. Puis, il réalisa qu'il gisait sur un sol rocailleux. Il se releva, péniblement, encore un peu engourdi par son mal de tête.

Le forgeron observa, intrigué, ce qu'il y avait autour de lui ; un clocher de pierre à sa gauche, une forteresse à droite, un précipice à ses pieds et un océan à l'horizon.

« Port Royal… »

Il y a à peine quelques minutes, ne se trouvait-il pas dans une chambre d'un édifice du monde de Orlando que l'on appelait « hôpital » ? Comment avait-il atterri ici ?

Will se souvint alors de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il avait retrouvé cette ville côtière lors de son périple et de la brèche qui se trouvait au-dessus du précipice. À présent, il n'y avait plus rien. Aucunes ruines. Aucun massacre. Comme si Port Royal n'avait jamais été assiégée par des créatures de la Terre du Milieu.

Il porta une main à sa tête : pas de chapeau. Il constata également qu'il ne portait plus aucune arme. Il toucha son cou, là où était la feuille verte veinée d'argent de la Lorien qui attachait la cape que lui avait donnée Legolas. Elle n'était plus là. Son cou était nu, ses épaules aussi ; la cape de Legolas avait disparue…

« Aurais-je rêvé ? Non… Impossible. C'était si réel. »

Will ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou être déçu. Toute cette grande aventure ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination ! Pourtant, si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que…

« Will ! »

Cette voix…

« William ! Vous êtes encore ici ? »

Il se retourna et vit une Elizabeth, courant vers lui, pant de sa robe en main pour ne pas trébucher.

« Père nous attend, voyons ! Le banquet est déjà commencé ! »

Arrivée à sa hauteur, le jeune forgeron la scruta de la tête au pied pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas encore une fois. Il était en face de celle qu'il avait cru avoir perdue à jamais…

« ''_Tout ce qui a été perdu sera retrouvé''_… » se souvint-il.

D'un mouvement aussi soudain que brusque, William la prit au bout de ses bras et tourna sur lui-même, trop heureux de la voir bien vivante et en santé.

« Elizabeth ! Vous êtes en vie ! »

La jeune femme, abasourdie, tournoya dans les airs.

« Will ! Mais arrêtez ! »

Il la posa à terre et la serra comme on serrerait un trésor inestimable.

« Vous n'êtes pas morte… Je suis si heureux… »soupira-t-il, presque ému.

Elizabeth eut du mal à trouver son souffle tant les bras de son fiancé la serraient fort.

« Ma foi ! Que me vaut une telle étreinte ? »

Elle se dégagea et observa le visage bouleversé de son pirate.

« Will, évidemment que je ne suis pas morte. Que voulez-vous qu'il me soit arrivé ? »

Le forgeron fronça les sourcils. Elizabeth n'avait donc aucun souvenir des gobelins ? Était-il le seul à se rappeler tous les événements reliés à la Fusion des Mondes ? Ou…Peut-être qu'effectivement, il avait rêvé tout cela.

« Aucune importance. Tout va bien, c'est ce qui compte… Vous m'avez tellement manquée…

-Cela fait à peine une demi-heure que nous nous sommes vus ! » dit-elle en riant.

Une demi-heure ? Alors, ce rêve si réel qui avait semblé durer des jours ne s'était déroulé que sur une petite période d'une demi-heure de rien du tout ?

« Will, décidément, je commence à me demander si vous ne faites pas réellement de la fièvre… »dit-elle, soucieuse.

« Oui, peut-être que la chaleur du soleil m'a sérieusement atteint après tout…

-Mhh, je peux prévenir Père qu'il annule le banquet, si vous le désirez. Un repos s'impose, je crois.

-Non, ne faisons pas attendre le Gouverneur.

-Vous êtes certain ? »

Il lui embrassa le front.

« Sur et certain. Allons-y. »

Il lui prit la main et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la demeure des Swann, mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que Elizabeth s'arrêta.

« Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est… »

Elle se pencha et prit quelque chose dans sa main.

« On dirait un morceau de pierre précieuse… »

Will regarda la chose de plus près et ses yeux devinrent ronds de stupeur.

« L'opale. C'est un fragment de l'opale !

-Ce bijou est à vous ?

-Eh bien… Je… Pas tout à fait. »

Le jeune pirate prit l'objet et le regarda rêveusement. Il n'y avait aucun doute ; ce bout de pierre appartenait à Orlando. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il n'était pas fou. Toute cette histoire de fusion était bel et bien vraie, mais il semblait que les choses avaient repris leur place, que tout était redevenu comme avant et personne, mis à part lui, ne se souvenait de ce qui s'était produit. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas se rappeler, tout compte fait. William se souvint alors des pensées dans lesquelles il était plongé juste avant qu'il ne soit amené dans l'abyme de Eyma et que débute son grand voyage. Maintenant, il en était certain, il en avait eu la preuve; d'autres mondes existaient. Seulement, il n'avait aucune preuve plausible pour le prouver, mais cela lui importait peu. Il savait la vérité et cela lui suffisait.

« C'est un bijou qui appartenait à un ami… Un frère même. »

Will leva les yeux vers l'océan. Derrière cet horizon, se trouvaient deux frères qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Puis, il se retourna vers sa mie qui était de plus en plus perplexe.

« Un jour, je vous raconterai, Miss Swann. »

Elizabeth sourit en coin. Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour le moment. Et bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se dirigèrent vers les festivités organisées en leur honneur.

* * *

L'herbe fraîche…

Ce fut la toute première chose qui vint à l'esprit encore confus de Legolas ; une odeur des bois mélangée à l'air salin de la mer…

Il rouvrit les yeux, péniblement, puis une voix rustre, mais inquiète vint à ses oreilles.

« Legolas ? »

Ce timbre grave ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Legolas ! »

L'elfe distingua devant lui une masse informe qui, à mesure que son esprit se faisait plus lucide, lui apparut davantage claire et précise.

« Gim… Gimli ? »

Legolas se remit vite sur ses pieds, à la grande joie du nain.

« Durin soit à louer, il se lève enfin ! » soupira Gimli.

Une fois bien tiré de sa torpeur, Legolas tourna sur lui-même et examina les alentours, ne se préoccupant pas tout de suite du nain qui le contemplait d'un air ahuri.

« Je… Je suis de retour ? »

L'elfe reconnut le calme des plaines du Golfe de la Lune, mais eut peine à croire qu'il était bien là alors qu'il se trouvait il n'y a pas si longtemps dans le monde de Maître Bloom.

« Retour ?? De retour des méandres de votre esprit, mon ami, en effet ! » dit Gimli.

Legolas adressa enfin un regard au nain.

« Mon esprit ? Que… Que m'est-il arrivé ? Il y a un instant, je me trouvais…J'ai… Ils ont… »

Il se tut, trop perplexe et médusé pour tenter d'émettre une hypothèse sur ce qui venait de se produire ni même de formuler une question qui ait du sens.

Gimli leva un de ses larges sourcils.

« Calmez-vous, maître elfe ! Vous revenez de loin, je crois ! »

Legolas acquiesça. En effet, il revenait de loin. Très loin. D'un monde complètement différent touché par un phénomène atroce de brèches multidimensionnelles. Des jours à s'aventurer au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu durant sa longue existence, à essayer de sauver trois univers du chaos total. Et tout s'était arrêté d'un seul coup. Legolas était tombé dans le gouffre sans fin de son esprit sans qu'il ne fut en mesure de savoir ce qu'étaient devenus ses compagnons.

« Une demi-heure d'inconscience ! Vous affaisser ainsi sans signe précurseur d'aucune fatigue ?! Jamais je ne vous ai trouvé dans un tel état de faiblesse ! En fait… A-t-on déjà vu auparavant un elfe perdre connaissance ? Vous m'inquiétez Legolas ! »

Le concerné médita un instant.

Une demi-heure d'inconscience ?

Le nain parlait comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était produit en Terre du Milieu. Legolas avait pourtant appris que le Lindon fut victime des brèches aussi et que son ami nain avait bravé d'horribles pirates asiatiques du monde de William. Ne se souvenait-il point de cela ? Cela faisait des jours qu'il était parti et Gimli agissait comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté le Lindon sans prévenir pour accomplir la mission de Eyma. Le nain n'avait-il pas noté son absence durant tout ce temps ? À moins qu'il ne fut jamais réellement parti… ?

Legolas réalisa soudain une chose : il ne portait plus ses armes ni sa tenue de voyage aux temps de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Il n'avait plus sous sa tunique la fameuse plume du chapeau de William, donné en échange de sa cape elfique. Il était attifé de la même manière qu'il s'était vêtu le jour de son départ vers les Havres Gris, quelques temps à peine après le décès du Roi Elessar. Il nota également que son bras ne portait plus aucune trace des griffures des crébains. Puis, à sa grande surprise, il articula son épaule infirme sans mal, sans douleur, sans crissement de dent. Il avait retrouvé toute la motricité de son bras, comme si aucune balle de revolver ne l'avait atteint. L'elfe esquissa un large sourire, trop heureux d'avoir récupéré l'entièreté de ses capacités physiques.

Gimli l'observa tester son bras d'un air confus.

« Décidément, jusqu'à la toute fin vous m'aurez intrigué, Legolas ! Je renonce à essayer de comprendre la complexité de votre race ! »

L'elfe sourit de plus bel à son ami nain.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple songe elfique. Comme c'est étrange… »

Étrange, mais soulageant, d'une part. Car s'il n'avait que rêvé, cela signifiait que les Terres Libres du Milieu ne furent pas envahies par des créatures d'autres mondes et que la paix y régnait toujours. D'autre part, cela voulait aussi dire que ses compagnons n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination… Une illusion d'une triple fraternité. Tout cela n'aurait donc duré qu'une demi-heure d'inconscience? Fou comme le temps est relatif lorsqu'on tombe dans les méandres de son esprit.

« Êtes vous prêt à reprendre la route ? Ou bien voulez-vous encore discuter de possibles « ailleurs » qui existeraient au-delà de l'Aman ? » dit le nain d'un ton cynique.

Les possibles ailleurs… Legolas se rappela à quoi il songeait avant de perdre conscience pour la première fois. Il entendait un appel. Un appel venant de très loin. Si toute cette aventure n'était qu'un songe, Legolas se sentait pourtant apaisé, en paix, comme s'il avait réellement eu l'occasion de répondre à cet appel.

Dans ce cas, peu importe s'il avait rêvé ou non, du moment qu'il partait vers l'Aman le cœur et l'esprit léger.

« Non, allons z'y, maître Nain. Nous avons que trop traîné. »

Et alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin, l'œil attentif de Gimli se posa sur une petite chose que le soleil faisait briller dans l'herbe.

« Tiens, tiens… »

Legolas porta attention à ce que son compagnon ramassait entre ses mains et il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? » demanda le nain pour qui la réaction de Legolas était plutôt étrange.

« Oh si, je sais ce que c'est. » murmura l'elfe tandis qu'un sourire rêveur naissait son visage. « C'est la preuve qu'un songe peut s'avérer bien réel. » termina-t-il en prenant le fragment d'opale des mains corpulentes de son ami.

Gimli observa son compagnon de route, intrigué. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il posait davantage de questions, il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Du moins, pas de réponse claire. Un jour peut-être, au-delà de la Mer, aurait-il droit à une explication…

* * *

Orlando ne se souvenait qu'en partie de l'adresse de résidence qu'il avait lu sur le rapport du médecin qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital de la petite Amÿe. Il savait qu'elle habitait en banlieue de Sydney, quelque part dans la ville de CrossValley, mais aussi petite qu'était cette contrée, ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. D'autant plus qu'il y avait toujours ce doute qui planait en l'esprit de l'acteur ; la minime part de méfiance qui restait en lui persistait à croire que toute cette histoire de Fusion était purement fictive ; un plomb avait sauté dans son cerveau disjoncté et cette Amÿe n'existait peut-être même pas, tout comme sa supposée jumelle. Pouvait-il vraiment compter sur son collier cassé pour garantir qu'il n'avait pas rêvé? Après tout, son opale s'était peut-être cassée quand il était tombé inconscient dans le bureau de Al. Il était parti si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner le plancher, mais peut-être que les deux bouts manquants de son bijou se trouvaient éparpillés sur le tapis et non entre les mains de personnages de contes de fées, qui sait.

Orlando devait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il cherche, qu'il trouve des réponses. Voilà pourquoi, après deux mois à se poser des questions (durant lesquels il avait dû assumer de régler la dernière paperasserie reliée à son métier), il avait pris un vol pour l'Australie. Auparavant, il avait téléphoné à maintes reprises à l'hôpital de Sydney, mais le secret professionnel interdisait aux médecins de donner quelque information que ce soit sur les patients. Il ne put jamais savoir si une dénommée Amÿe Banks-Patterson avait séjourné dans leur hôpital. Et il put encore moins recueillir les coordonnées de sa famille. Orlando eut presque envie d'user de sa notoriété de vedette pour évincer le personnel au bout du fil. Mais il ne voulait plus avoir besoin d'utiliser son statut pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. S'il voulait quelque chose, il l'aurait à la façon du commun des mortels. Aussi, ne harcela-t-il pas davantage le personnel médical au téléphone. Il avait donc pris la décision d'aller directement sur le terrain et de chercher. Il fallait coûte que coûte vérifier par lui-même s'il avait rêvé ou non, sans quoi cette histoire de Fusion le hanterait pour le reste de son existence. Et pour éviter que ça se produise, il devait retrouver la trace de Amÿe.

Attendant l'embarquement, Orlando eut soudain une inspiration et prit son portable. Après deux sonneries, on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

« Sam, c'est moi.

-Orlando ? Eh ben ! Deux jours de suite que tu me téléphones! C'est un record! »

Orlando grinça des dents malgré lui. Oui, il avait trop longtemps négligé sa famille au profit d'une carrière qui l'avait désillusionné. Tout compte fait, la gloire et l'argent n'équivalaient pas la famille.

« Je suis en route pour Sydney.

-Un film se tourne là-bas?

-Non. Je vais… Je vais visiter une amie.

-Ah. Et tu m'appelles rien que pour me dire ça?

-En fait, après cette visite, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'héberger pour quelques temps.

-Si tu viens en Angleterre, tu ferais mieux de prendre un hôtel à Londres, comme d'habitudes. Tu seras plus près de ton agence.

-J'irai pas en Angleterre pour négocier un contrat ou pour tourner quoi que ce soit. Je viendrai pour toi, Sam.

-Pour moi?

-Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé entre frère et sœur, tu trouves pas?

-Oui, tu as raison, mais…

-Mais?

-Mais rien. Je suis surprise, voilà tout. Agréablement surprise même.

-Alors, ma vieille chambre est toujours vacante?

-Bien sûr, frérot! Tu vas rester combien de temps? Deux ou trois jours?

-Je n'ai aucun engagement à long terme, Sam.

-Tu comptes rester combien de temps alors?

-Le temps que ça prendra pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je dois te laisser, Sam. La communication va couper. Je suis sur le point de monter à bord. »

A peine avait-il atterri qu'il prit le bus afin de se rendre dans la petite municipalité de CrossValley. Quelque chose lui disait que, si Amÿe existait, elle ne se trouvait plus à l'hôpital. Elle était chez elle, il en était presque certain. Même si on le reconnaissait, même si plusieurs regards se tournaient en sa direction, même si des murmures ne cessaient d'être entendus autour de lui, Orlando feignait l'ignorance. Il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à personne et il se foutait royalement de se mêler à la population et de se faire prendre en photo par n'importe quel paparazzi prêt à inventer toutes sortes d'histoires sur son compte. Il n'avait qu'un seul but ; trouver cette Amÿe pour voir s'il avait réellement rêvé ou non. Le reste, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il s'installa dans un hôtel minable, loin des habituelles cinq étoiles auxquelles il avait droit lorsqu'il partait en tournée à travers le monde. Se trouvant au beau milieu de CrossValley, il avait le loisir de se promener dans les rues, d'arpenter les quartiers résidentiels afin de chercher une famille qui avait le profil de celle de Amÿe. Il s'aventura dans la campagne environnante pour essayer d'apercevoir une grande maison blanche à pignons bleus, comme il avait vu dans le souvenir des derniers moments de Eyma, mais il ne trouva rien. La campagne était vaste, ce qui élargissait considérablement le champ de recherches. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent où il n'arriva à rien de concret. Des fillettes, il y en avait des tas et il était difficile de faire enquête auprès des résidents sans paraître suspect et surtout sans se faire bombarder de questions en raison de son statut de personnalité connue.

Puis, un jour, errant dans un quartier qu'il avait déjà visité plusieurs fois, Orlando eut soudain une idée, une inspiration, un flash… Si Amÿe existait vraiment et qu'elle avait vraiment eu une jumelle décédée lors d'un accident, sa pierre tombale devait sûrement se trouver dans le cimetière de la ville ! Mais biensûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

--ooo--

Orlando traversa la grille noire, puis s'avança silencieusement parmi toutes les pierres tombales alignées en rangées parallèles. Il n'osa pas faire un bruit, comme si c'était un sacrilège de déranger le sommeil de tous ces gens qui reposaient sous ses pieds. Le site était très joli, disposé tout près d'un ruisseau et d'un boisée. Il contempla un instant les alentours, puis scruta chaque pierre tombale pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il cherchait tant ; sa preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé toute cette histoire de Fusion.

Après avoir vu une grand-mère veuve nommée Betty qui venait de rejoindre son mari au paradis, un Robert qui laissait dans le deuil sa femme et ses enfants, une Dorothée sans histoire, morte dans un accident de la route ainsi qu'un Wilson qui avait mené un dur combat contre une maladie (combat perdu pour lui, dirait-on) Orlando arrêta ses recherches, titillé par un son étrange qui provenait de quelques rangées de tombes plus loin.

Ça ressemblait à un couinement. Orlando porta son regard au loin, en direction du bruit, et vit une silhouette qui se déplaçait entre les tombes. Il piqua au travers les pierres tombales et se dirigea vers la personne en question. Plus il s'approchait, plus il avait l'impression que le couinement en question était plutôt des sanglots. Discrètement, il suivit la silhouette de derrière et il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Orlando retint son souffle. Est-ce que ça pouvait être « cette » enfant ?

Tout bêtement, il lança en s'approchant davantage:

« Salut ! »

La silhouette sursauta et fit volte face.

Orlando figea.

Deux grandes billes bleus le considéraient gravement.

Il connaissait ces billes bleues.

Avant de pouvoir faire un pas de plus, la fillette détala comme un lapin.

« Hey ! Attends ! Ne pars pas ! »

Du mieux que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, la fillette continua à courir sans se retourner. Orlando se lança à ses trousses. Il ne mit pas de temps à la rattraper, mais il s'arrêta subitement, conscient que lui courir après ne ferait que l'effrayer davantage.

L'enfant disparut de sa vue entre deux monuments commémoratifs, mais il pouvait encore l'entendre. Elle continuait de sangloter. Orlando n'eut qu'à suivre le son des pleurs pour retrouver la fillette recroquevillée la tête entre ses genoux. Adossée à une colonne de pierre, elle pleurait toujours.

Le cœur serré, Orlando l'étudia un instant avant de s'annoncer de nouveau. Elle était vêtue d'un petit uniforme bleu d'écolière. Orlando regarda sa montre. À cette heure-ci, elle aurait dû se trouver en classe. Avait-elle fui l'école ?

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais ce fut un pas de trop. L'enfant l'entendit et sursauta. Les yeux agrandis de frayeur, elle rampa à terre et se cacha derrière la colonne en tremblant.

« Non, te cache pas ! »

Orlando leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je te veux pas de mal, je veux simplem… »

Les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge. En se cachant derrière la colonne, Orlando put découvrir que c'était en fait une pierre tombale surmontée d'une statue à l'effigie d'un angelot qui regardait le ciel les mains jointes en prière. Sur la colonne il vit une inscription.

« _Eyma Banks Patterson _»

Il y avait sa date de naissance et celle de son décès. Des dates rapprochées. Trop rapprochées. Des années trop courtes pour une vie…

Sous les dates, il vit une épitaphe.

« _À jamais dans nos cœurs tu demeures._ »

« Eyma… Alors, c'était donc vrai. Tu es bel et bien décédée… » murmura Orlando, la gorge nouée.

Sans quitter la colonne des yeux, il s'agenouilla au pied et caressa les lettres de son prénom. Il était en face de la vérité. Il avait enfin sa preuve, mais il ne s'attendait pas à en être si bouleversé. Eyma était vraiment morte. Elle ne reviendrait plus… tout comme ses alter ego. Sous cette terre se trouvait le corps de son petit guide, de la première personne à lui avoir fait réaliser qu'il ne menait pas la vie dont il avait envie…

Peut-être à cause de sa mine déconfite et mélancolique, la fillette trouva que le curieux monsieur agenouillé-là n'avait pas l'air si dangereux qu'elle l'avait cru en fin de compte. Il avait même l'air perdu.

Elle sortit de derrière la colonne et demanda d'une petite voix timide :

« Tu … Tu connaissais ma sœur ? »

Orlando cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Il quitta des yeux la colonne et adressa à l'enfant un regard qui se voulait chaleureux.

« En quelque sorte. Toi, tu es Amÿe, n'est-ce pas ? »

La fillette parut étonnée.

« Comment tu sais mon nom ? »

Orlando dévisagea quelques instants Eyma-Amÿe. Le même visage. Les mêmes yeux.

« Incroyable… Et dire qu'au début de la quête j'aurais voulu buter l'Être Infâme si je l'avais eu devant moi. » songea-t-il à voix haute.

« Hein ? »

Ses minces sourcils froncés en une expression de profond questionnement, Amÿe dévisagea à son tour son interlocuteur. Il ne suffit que cet air-là à Orlando pour comprendre que Amÿe ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait fait durant son coma. Et peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien. Pourtant, Orlando n'avait pas envie d'en rester là. Il ne voulait pas la perturber avec son histoire de Fusion, mais il ne voulait pas non plus agir comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Maintenant qu'il avait sa preuve ultime de ne pas avoir rêvé, il aurait pu tourner les talons et s'en aller. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il eut une étrange envie de créer des liens avec cette enfant. Après tout, elle était désormais la dernière personne qui le rattachait à son incroyable aventure.

« Heu… C'est sans importance. »

Un silence de malaise s'installa et Orlando y remédia avec une question banale qui, dans les circonstances, était totalement déconvenue.

« Alors, comment tu vas ? »

Amÿe se mordit les lèvres.

« Ma maman ne veut pas que je parle à des étrangers.

-Elle a parfaitement raison. Mais moi je suis pas un étranger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Orlando fit mine de se lever pour la rejoindre, mais ça ne fit que l'effrayer encore.

« T'approche pas ou je crie de toutes mes forces ! »

Orlando s'immobilisa.

« Bon, très bien ! Très bien ! Je garde mes distances. »

En restant à genoux, peut-être qu'elle aurait moins l'impression d'être dominée. À sa hauteur, Amÿe pourrait imaginer qu'il est un camarade de classe comme elle. Comme ça, Orlando gagnerait plus vite sa confiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux à moi et ma sœur à la fin ? » demanda-t-elle, effarouchée, les bras entourant la colonne comme elle aurait serré sa propre sœur.

« Mmhh… Ben, je voulais passer dire bonjour, c'est tout.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Et si tu essayais de deviner ? »

Les yeux plissés, Amÿe étudia quelques instants le visage de Orlando. Un petit hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres et Orlando sut alors qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

« Tu ressembles à …à eux.

-Qui donc ?

-Ces personnages…

-Des personnages ? » Il sourit à grandes dents d'un air complice. « Allons, Amÿe, tu sais comme moi que ce sont plus que des personnages, n'est-ce pas ? »

La fillette tapota son menton d'un doigt, pensive.

« Tu es Pablo, c'est ça ? »

Orlando eut soudain envie de pouffer de rire.

« Hem… C'est presque ça. Moi c'est Orlando. »

Après quelque temps passé à le scruter encore, Amÿe retrouva ses traits soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi t'es ici, Orlando ?

-Mmh… Ben, je voulais savoir si … si tu t'en sors bien depuis que ta sœur est partie.

-En quoi ça te concerne ? Je te connais même pas, alors pourquoi tu t'en soucierais ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton apique.

Orlando prit conscience qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain glissant. Cette petite ne cesserait pas de se méfier aussi facilement.

« On se connaît pas, c'est vrai. Pourtant, on a certains points en commun tous les deux.

-Je vois pas quoi.

-Je sais comment tu peux te sentir en ce moment. »

Tout à coup excédée, elle fulmina.

« Alors là, ça m'étonnerait. Tout le monde me dit ça ! J'en ai marre ! Ils disent qu'ils comprennent comment je me sens, mais ils mentent ! Ils peuvent pas savoir ! »

Comme si ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle gardait sa rancœur en elle, elle continua à crier.

« Personne ne sait ! Personne peut comprendre ! Ils ont pas de sœur jumelle ! Ils ignorent ce que c'est ! Ma maman m'emmène voir toutes les semaines un pestocologue parce qu'elle croit que ça peut m'aider, mais c'est faux ! Je veux pas qu'on m'aide ! Personne peut comprendre ! Ils jouent tous la comédie ! Ils font semblant de savoir ce que je ressens ! »

Les joues en feu et la respiration haletante, elle se recroquevilla à nouveau au pied de la colonne et les sanglots reprirent de plus bel.

Orlando avança une main consolatrice vers sa petite épaule menue, mais Amÿe s'esquiva aussitôt.

« Moi je peux comprendre… Je sais exactement ce que c'est. » dit Orlando avec calme.

La fillette ne releva la tête que pour lancer avec rage :

« Non, tu sais pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Orlando sentit encore une fois un picotement dans sa gorge. Pauvre Amÿe. Venait-elle ici tous les jours, en cachette, pour rendre visite à sa jumelle perdue ? Elle avait l'air en parfaite santé, comme si jamais elle n'était tombée dans le coma. Elle s'était vite rétablie. Du moins, physiquement. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'à l'intérieur de ce petit corps et de ce jeune esprit il y avait une douleur qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Elle finirait par s'estomper, mais elle serait toujours présente.

« Tu te sens déchirée, hein. » commença-t-il. « Chaque matin, tu te réveilles avec ce creux au milieu de la poitrine. C'est vide. C'est noir. Ta sœur était ton reflet. Elle était toi. Tu étais elle. Difficile de l'oublier, de faire son deuil puisque, maintenant, chaque fois que tu croises une glace, tu es obligée de voir cette image de toi … et de elle, disparue. Tu te sens perdue. Désorientée. Fissurée. Cassée en deux. T'as perdue non seulement une sœur, mais aussi la moitié de toi. Ton _alter ego_. »

La fillette avait cessé de pleuré. Les joues sillonnées de larmes, elle émit un reniflement tout en regardant Orlando d'un air hébété. Elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de parler pour lui-même. En retour à son regard stupéfié, Orlando se contenta de lui sourire. Un sourire triste qui ne cherchait pas à la distraire, à l'égayer, comme tous les sourires forcés que son entourage lui faisait en ce moment pour lui changer les idées, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Non, c'était juste un sourire sincère qui cachait une douleur faisant écho à la sienne.

« Co…Comment as-tu pu deviner… »

Orlando haussa les épaules.

« Pas très difficile puisque je suis dans la même situation que toi. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Amÿe se rapprocha de Orlando.

« Ah bon ? T'as perdu une sœur jumelle ?

-Pas tout à fait. Un jumeau. Deux même. »

La fillette fut à la fois estomaquée et peinée.

« Deux ?! Alors, ça fait de toi un triplé !

-Si on veut ! »

Soudain, Orlando n'apparaissait plus comme un étranger aux yeux de Amÿe. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et si quelqu'un d'autre avait pu les regarder de loin dans le cimetière, on aurait cru voir deux camarades complices qui s'échangeaient des secrets.

« Tu les as perdus récemment ?

-Oui. » fit Orlando, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir. Je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir d'eux… Enfin, mis à part cette petite chose. »

Il sortit de l'encolure de sa chemise un de ses colliers.

« C'est quoi ? Un bijou cassé ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant l'opale de ses grands yeux curieux.

« Oui. C'est tout ce qui me reste d'eux… »

Et, sous une impulsion, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et évidente à faire, il passa le collier au-dessus de sa tête et le tendit à Amÿe.

« Tiens.

-Pour moi ? »

Sans attendre qu'elle accepte, il lui attacha l'opale autour du cou, puis se leva.

« Tu veux venir faire une ballade avec moi ? »

Amÿe hésita. Elle étudia encore la silhouette du grand homme qui se trouvait face à elle, se demandant si elle avait raison de faire confiance à son intuition et de faire cette ballade.

Orlando lui présenta sa main ouverte et il attendit que Amÿe se décide à la lui prendre. Elle regarda la main, puis le visage de Orlando et, tout à coup, pendant une fraction de seconde, ce ne fut pas lui qu'elle vit, mais une tête blonde. Un battement de cil et puis ce fut une tête avec un chapeau plumé. Un autre battement de paupière et cette fois ce fut le vrai visage de Orlando qu'elle vit, lui souriant.

Amÿe fut intriguée de cette étrange hallucination, mais n'en fut pas effrayée. Même que, en y réfléchissant bien, il lui semblait tout à fait normal d'avoir vu ces deux autres têtes…

Sans plus attendre, la fillette renvoya son sourire à Orlando et saisit enfin sa main.

Ils dirent au revoir à Eyma en caressant l'angelot de pierre, puis quittèrent en silence le cimetière. Ils marchèrent longtemps et à chaque pas, tous deux eurent l'étrange sentiment d'être accompagnés. Pourtant, ils étaient seuls dans la rue du cimetière de CrossValley.

Ils se promenèrent, sans rien dire. La parole n'était pas nécessaire. Chacun trouvait dans la main de l'autre un réconfort et un soutien qu'eux seuls étaient en mesure de s'apporter. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au sommet d'une pente donnant une vue imprenable de la petite ville et du ciel orangé. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Brisant le silence, Amÿe leva la tête vers son nouvel ami.

« Dis, Orlando, comment ils s'appelaient tes frères ? »

L'acteur ne quittait pas l'horizon des yeux.

« Tu dois pourtant le savoir, Amÿe. »

Amÿe voulut réfléchir à la question. Etait-elle vraiment supposée savoir leurs noms ? Comme une hypothèse commençait à germer dans son esprit, elle remarqua que son ami semblait apercevoir quelque chose de spécial dans le ciel. Amÿe reporta son attention au-delà de l'horizon, mais elle ne vit rien de particulier. Elle eut pourtant la certitude qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir dans le ciel. À moins que ce fut derrière le ciel ? Ailleurs ? Loin d'ici ?

Puis, ils continuèrent leur marche silencieuse dans le soleil couchant, leurs ombres s'étalant derrière eux comme de longues silhouettes noires élancées. Étrangement, Eyma avait à ses petits pieds deux ombres qui la suivaient. Orlando, lui, en avait trois.

Une brise vint les caresser tous les deux ; un vent tiède et revigorant. Un vent qui chasse les peines et les emporte avec lui. Si on y portait attention, on pouvait entendre un petit ricanement enfantin résonner en écho dans la bise.

_"...Hihihi..."_

Dans le sillage des deux nouveaux amis, une longue plume blanche à embout gris roula sur leurs ombres, suivie de près par une délicate feuille verte veinée d'argent. Bercées par le vent, elles s'envolèrent dans le ciel orangé et disparurent derrière l'horizon.

**Fin**

* * *

Ouf, je me sens toute bizarre de mettre un point final à cette histoire. Non seulement ça fait 5 ans que je bosse là-dessus, mais en plus c'est la toute première fic que je TERMINE ! Toutes les autres sont inachevées, en suspend ou carrément abandonnées. Je suis fière d'en avoir au moins mené une à terme. En même temps, je suis triste de délaisser ce cher trio adoré. En 5 ans, mon fanatisme pour eux a considérablement chuté, je l'avoue, mais ce fanatisme s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus… sain, je dirais. Jamais je n'oublierai ces trois-là. Ils sont avec moi depuis 5 ans, je les « manipule » depuis tout ce temps et forcément on s'attache à ces petites bêtes, hein. J'ai la gorge nouée au moment où j'écris ces lignes… Vraiment, ça fait tout drôle.

Allez, une dernière fois en chœur : **VIVE LA LOWA!**

* * *

**Lady Dragonne : **Malheureusement, il y une clause dans mon contrat qui m'enlève toute responsabilité en cas d'accident, de migraines chroniques ou de maladie mentale. Alors, désolée pour les aspirines. Le wallaby va bien. Sa patte a guéri, il a retrouvé sa femme et ses enfants et il vit des jours heureux dans la brousse australienne. Contente? Il existe des fontaines de chocolat alors pourquoi pas des fontaines de soda? Huhu. Amÿe est tombée dans le coma parce qu'elle a eu un sacrée coup à la tête en tombant sur un rocher :P Tu as bien anticipé : le trio est le seul à se rappeler de tout. Je suis trop prévisible, ma foi. L'intelligence ne mène pas au mal. La souffrance oui. Biensur que l'idée de l'écureuil était plus plausible! Mais ce sont des fillettes de 8 ans; elles ont pas encore de doctorat en biologie animale, donc elles ne savent pas ce que mangent des wallaby. :P Ravie de connaître Dirrzz Do machin… mais je persiste à croire que son nom est trop compliqué. Nom compliqué esprit compliqué récit tordu c'est quoi le titre de ce bouquin que j'aille me le procurer? Huhu. Sur ce, merci d'avoir suivi les aventures de notre bien aimé trio. Toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires échevelés, très chère.


End file.
